Changements en Temps de Guerre
by Meeria
Summary: Suite d'Une Seconde Chance pour Vivre. Harry s'entraîne en Sanguimagie/Necromancie. Il devient un Basilic avec l'âme d'un Thunderbird, il y a une épidémie en Europe. Les démons sont sur le point d'envahir la Terre et Voldemort doit mourir
1. Chapter 1

J'espère que la suite d'Une Autre Chance pour Vivre vous plaira. Grand merci à ma bêta o8oangio8o grâce à qui ce chap est bien plus facile à lire sans toutes les fautes de frappe et les fautes d'orthographe que j'avais laissé passé. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

_« Donc Sservir Voldemort ne te convient pas ? » _demanda Rahkesh, en regardant la vipère aspic lovée dans son fauteuil. Xasseri était un vieux serpent, mais pas du tout ralenti par son âge. Pas terriblement venimeux, mais assez intelligent pour savoir où mordre le plus efficacement. Rahkesh l'avait étiqueté comme une vieille bête intelligente. Le serpent était une sorte de vieux soldat aigri. Un camarade assez pointilleux, mais assez intelligent pour choisir ses batailles avec soin. Expérimenté en tout avec plus beaucoup d'illusions à propos de comment fonctionnait le monde. Xasseri serait très utile en tant qu'allié, mais il n'était loyal que tant qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait, et il était peu disposé à simplement laisser quelqu'un diriger sa vie pour lui.

_« Pas du tout, je n'appréccie pas me faire rabaissser, et Nagini est…sss…un problème. Il est ausssi incapable d'écouter un consseil à par le ssien. » _répondit Xasseri. Rahkesh suspecta qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose de plus descriptif. Xasseri ferait un bon conseiller, et le renard de vieux serpent était un chic type, au moins en surface. Rahkesh suspectait que son sens de l'humour pouvait être plus sombre qu'il ne l'aimait, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal. Il suspectait aussi que Xasseri était assez manipulateur quand il le voulait, et extrêmement indépendant. C'était bien, même si la première partie pourrait être un problème.

Rahkesh remplit de nouveau sa tasse de thé avec du thé à la verveine noire, laissant ses effets guérisseurs effacer les résultats de ces derniers jours. Il laissa le serpent pendant un moment et se relaxa dans l'autre fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre le parc de fleurs sauvages à l'extérieur du cottage – c'était vraiment trop petit pour être appelé une maison. C'était le soir, trois jours après la bataille au manoir de Lord Hadrian. Alastor et Regulus étaient partis peu de temps après la destruction de Nagini. Tous les deux avaient été réticents à partir après avoir vu Rahkesh s'effondrer, quelque chose que Rahkesh aurait préféré qu'ils n'aient pas été témoins. Mais il n'était pas assez bon pour effacer leur mémoire à tous les deux. Alastor, faisant comme d'habitude confiance à Rahkesh pour se gérer, était parti après seulement une petite dispute, Regulus cependant, avait été très inquiet, finalement Alastor avait dû le traîner dehors. Après que la forme de basilic de Rahkesh ait été énervée et ait commencée à s'agiter. La magie captant l'attention d'Alastor et l'avertissement que Rahkesh n'était pas en contrôle et que le serpent n'appréciait pas l'inquiétude bien-intentionnée. Les basilics étaient notoirement indépendants, particulièrement la sous-espèce de Rahkesh, qui quittait sa mère à la naissance et ne revoyaient jamais personne de sa sorte à part pour des combats territoriaux ou l'accouplement. Dans ce cas le couple se fréquenterait pendant un peu plus d'un mois, et se séparait avant que l'un des deux ne devienne malade d'avoir un autre sur le même territoire et ne le tue. Rahkesh était juste heureux que ça ait été le basilic, non le Thunderbird, qui se soit éveillé le premier. Ce dernier était encore plus caractériel.

Découvrir qu'il était le dernier horcruxe manquant avait été le pire choc que Rahkesh ait jamais eu. L'horreur de savoir qu'il gardait son pire ennemi en vie, grâce à un mécanisme construis avec la mort de ses parents … Rahkesh bloqua cette ligne de pensée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à y faire face. Il allait bien sûr devoir trouver un moyen d'enlever et de détruire l'horcruxe si c'était possible de le faire sans qu'il se tue … sinon, Rahkesh n'était pas sûr qu'il le ferait. Il aimait être vivant, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter l'École Magique de la Montagne d'Akren. Voulait-il suffisamment se débarrasser de Voldemort pour commettre un suicide ? Il espérait que c'était une réponse qu'il n'aurait jamais à répondre. Il devait y avoir un moyen de l'enlever.

Une sensation de brûlure à son poignet le fit réagir ; il prit au sol un bol remplit d'un liquide noir. La version Akren des examens finaux avait été l'opposée de la plupart des examens de Poudlard. Pas particulièrement stressants mentalement, mais extrêmement physiquement. Écrire des rédactions était bien beau, mais pouviez-vous appliquer ce que vous avez appris sans avoir la rédaction en question pour aider votre mémoire ? ça avait été des examens sous forme de courses d'obstacle pour la plupart. Il avait bien réussi. Il le savait. La dernière partie lui avait fait préparer un antidote à un poison pour le Maitre des Potions Strawlime, puis on lui avait dit de boire le poison et de le filtrer avec ses sanguimagies. L'antidote était au cas où il en renverserait sur lui. Il devait se servir des runes de sanguimagie aux points de sortie sans toucher sa peau. La peau pourrirait en quelques secondes jusqu'à l'os, et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir consumé. Donc si quelque chose se passait mal avec ses sanguimagie il avait l'antidote sur lequel se rabattre, en présumant qu'il l'avait bien préparé. Strawlime ne l'avait pas vérifié. Rahkesh supposait que survivre était une preuve suffisante. Personne ne lui avait dit que la potion bouillonnait follement quand elle était exposée à l'air libre, rendant certain le fait qu'il en aurait sur la peau. Le seul moyen de survivre était de réussir et l'antidote et la partie sanguimagie.

Utilisant un simple couteau non-enchanté, il fit une incision à son poignet gauche et commença à se concentrer. Lentement, la sanguimagie répondit et Rahkesh commença à faire sortir la dernière goutte de poison de son corps. En plus de le boire, Strawlime le lui avait aussi injecté dans les muscles des jambes. C'était pourquoi il ne filtrait que maintenant la totalité du poison. Enlever le poison des tissus musculaires prenait du temps.

La dernière goutte de poison, couleur encore noire, tomba dans le bol. Alors que son poignet guérissait Rahkesh attrapa l'antidote qu'il avait préparé et un chiffon, frottant le liquide visqueux d'un bleu métallique sur la peau de son poignet qui pourrissait déjà. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ce soit sec, et il commença à jeter des sorts de soin. Son antidote n'avait pas été parfait, à peine suffisant pour faire le travail. Il ne deviendrait jamais un maître en potions, à moins qu'il ne veuille passer toute sa vie dessus, mais il en savait suffisamment pour survivre. C'était tout ce qu'Akren demandait réellement. Il espérait que ses amis avaient aussi réussi, il les avait vu avant de partir et ils avaient semblés en assez bonne santé.

Les vacances d'Akren étaient courtes, assez de temps pour guérir des examens finaux et prendre un peu de repos. L'école était ouverte durant l'été et de nombreux étudiants restaient toute l'année, passant leurs étés à randonner dans les montagnes et peut-être visiter les centaures. Rahkesh avait voulu partir un moment, à la fois parce que la vicieuse compétition d'Akren pouvait être fatigante et aussi parce qu'il voulait être plus impliqué dans ce qu'il se passait dans son pays natal.

Sygra entra dans la pièce, suivie de Siraka. Les deux femelles serpents rejoignirent Xasseri sur le fauteuil. Sygra s'enroula sur le dossier en bois – construite avec ce qui ressemblait à du bois d'élan. Siraka s'enroula à côté de Xasseri, elle s'emblait s'être fait un ami.

Pourquoi le serpent n'était-il tout simplement pas parti dans la forêt, Rahkesh n'en était pas certain. Peut-être avait-il été en compagnie des humains si longtemps qu'il trouvait la vie sans eux fastidieuse et ennuyeuse. C'était tout à fait possible. Il avait été avec Voldemort presque un an, planifiant et recrutant et donnant des conseils énervants qui lui avaient plus d'une fois valus des sorts. Il disait ce qu'il pensait plutôt que ce que vous vouliez entendre. Rahkesh aimait ça.

_« Hé bien Xasseri, tu es le bienvenu pour resster ici. J'ai quelques ssemaines de repos pendant l'été avant que la nouvelle année scolaire ne commence. »_ fit Rahkesh. _« Et j'appréccierai grandement tes consseils vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Il est une ssourcce d'embarras pour les parleurs de sserpents et est un ssorcier fou et dangereux. Il attaque sses propres gens et commencce des guerres, je tente de le contrer. »_

_« J'aimerai çça. »_ répondit Xasseri après un moment de réflexion. Rahkesh hocha la tête et demanda à Siraka de lui montrer les alentours et de le présenter aux autres serpents. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire que Xasseri ne devait pas aller dans la serre où son arbre Dyalnos grandissait. Il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à Xasseri. Il demanda aussi à Siraka de dire au serpent un peu plus sur ce qu'était réellement Voldemort. Siraka savait tout sur les horcruxes donc elle pourrait lui expliquer. L'idée de diviser une âme était répugnante pour les serpents et tuer pour une autre raison que la nourriture ou pour se défendre, ou lors d'une bataille pour l'accouplement ne cadrerait pas avec la vue du monde de Xasseri. Le vieux serpent serait probablement en colère après son ancien maître.

Rahkesh sentit les sorts de protection s'agiter et ferma les yeux, les testant et autorisant ses deux inviter à entrer. Daray et Ally avaient été d'accord pour passer juste après les examens finaux, bien que Silas récupéraient encore de ses examens et n'étaient pas encore assez en forme pour voyager.

Daray, dans sa forme démoniaque, entra par la porte d'entrée ouverte, repéra le canapé (une réplique exacte de celui que Rahkesh avait à l'école) et bondit dessus. Ally le suivit, un bras en écharpe.

« Tu penserai qu'après une année il surmonterait son obsession. » grogna-t-elle, agrandissant un autre fauteuil puisque Daray ne montrait aucun signe de faire de la place sur le canapé.

« On pourrait le penser. » acquiesça Rahkesh. Le grand démon noir tourna sa tête et leur tira la langue, avant de se transformer. « Des changements ? » demanda Rahkesh avec une réelle inquiétude. Il y avait une possibilité que le stress des examens finaux cause un changement dans l'état déjà instable de Daray.

« Non. Ma peau me démange et mes articulations me font mal et j'ai eu de petits maux de tête, mais rien de nouveau. » répondit Daray. « Grand-mère, Namach et cette chercheuse en dragon quel est son nom…Mariah ? m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils vont venir dans peu de temps. »

« Ont-ils dis pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose qu'avec les anciens, c'est quelque chose à propos de la bataille d'il y a trois jours. Mariah cependant veut nous parler à tous les deux. »

« Simplement génial, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas encore retrouvé une de ces peintures que Vera à fait de nous. Quelque chose de nouveau Ally ? »

« Ouais, j'ai attrapé quelques uns des fae pendant qu'ils sortaient de leurs chambres. Je ne sais pas si c'est le message que tu as envoyé par la mère de Rianae ou quoi mais ils se sont décidés contre une guerre ouverte contre les mortels. Pour l'instant ils déplacent leur peuple et protègent leurs maisons avec la magie, afin qu'elles ne puissent être endommagées pendant qu'ils sont partis. Les fae ont toujours été un peu froids mais ils vont arrêter ça et commencer à se mélanger plus avec les mortels, les vampires et les loups garous. Ainsi il y a là de l'espoir, un complet mélange des races dans tous les endroits paisibles. Cependant, les fae ont statués qu'ils tueraient tous les mortels qui poseraient un pied sur leurs propriétés tant que cette crise durerait. Ils possèdent les terrains et si quelqu'un essaye de passer une loi pour leur enlever, les fae enverront plein d'assassins pour régler le problème. Si les groupes anti-êtres magiques commencent à piller ça peu devenir très moche. »

« Naturellement, ils vont envahir les terres fae dès qu'ils seront partis. Et s'ils ne le font pas d'eux-mêmes, les vampires les manipuleront pour qu'ils le fassent. » fit Daray. « Le consensus général est que nous voulons cette guerre. Plus les gens sont tués, mieux c'est. Le but après tout est d'affaiblir la population jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus combattre, puis nous reconstruirons notre société avec tous les êtres magiques, puis nous autoriserons gracieusement les mortels à participer. »

« Un but avec lequel les centaures sont d'accord, leurs troupeaux ici vont se montrer, sortant de leurs repaires forestiers pour une fois. Ils espèrent être attaqués ainsi ils auront une occasion de contre-attaquer. » leur rappela Ally.

« Qu'en est-il de ceux qui ne peuvent pas partir mais qui ne sont pas d'accord avec les nouvelles lois ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Tant pis pour eux. » grogna la vampire.

« Les fae envisagent la sanguimagie, marquant ces quelques personnes avec quelque chose que les vampires, les loups garous, les centaures et les fae pourront tous sentir. Peut-être que ça réduira les pertes pour ceux qui ne peuvent vraiment pas partir. Mais alors naturellement les questions sont ; qui ment à propos de ces raisons de rester et qui dit la vérité … et qui est juste un patriote ou un ignorant ? »

« La plupart de ceux qui restent le font probablement parce qu'ils ont de la famille qui ne peut pas partir et ils veulent rester avec eux. » souligna Rahkesh, se rappelant les Weasley. Molly était peu susceptible d'abandonner Ron, bien que Percy pourrait être une autre histoire … mais il était déjà parti.

« Il vient un moment ou sa propre survie est plus importante. Si les enfants ou les parents sont trop aveuglés, vous allez les perdre de toute façon, aucun sens de mourir aussi. La loyauté familiale est belle et bonne, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour le suicide ? » demanda Daray, « Je ne connais pas vraiment comment vous fonctionnez, vous les mortels, mais nous, les vampires, reconnaissons une cause perdue quand nous en voyons une. »

« Je ne pense pas que les vampires écouteraient si le Ministère se rendait ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Aucune chance. » répondit Daray. « Et ils ne peuvent pas, ce sont des politiciens, et le public est anti-vampire. Tu penses que notre plan d'éliminer les humains puis de les réintégrer dans une société mélangée ne fonctionnera pas ? »

« Je pense que ça va fonctionner. » fit Rahkesh, n'ajoutant pas que c'était ça le problème. Le coût en vie pourrait finir par être énorme. Mais ça pouvait marcher, ça pouvait marcher très bien. Si on leur donnait quelques décennies, et les vampires pensaient sur le long terme. « Voldemort ? »

« Pas vraiment mon rayon. » répondit Daray. « Tel que c'est, je ne suis pas invité aux attaques contre les Langues de Plomb et les groupes anti-vampires à cause de ma forme de démon. »

« Trop hors de contrôle ? » demanda Ally.

« Ouais. Je vous ferai savoir ce qu'il se passera quand ça se passera, mais Voldemort n'est pas actuellement ma préoccupation. La famille travaille sur le grand public. Bien sûr, si quelque chose de grand et de mauvais arrive, nous aiderons, mais je pense que le chasser finira par être le travail de ma grand-mère, ou de Namach. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévus. »

« D'accord, je rentre. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce qu'il se passe. » fit Ally. D'un geste, elle disparut. Une fois qu'elle fut partie de la propriété, Rahkesh se tourna vers Daray.

« Comment vas-tu en réalité ? » demanda-t-il. Daray se renfrogna puis haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis transformé deux fois pendant mes examens finaux, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je n'ai attaqué personne mais la pression devenait trop intense. Namach a un endroit sûr où je pourrai passer n'importe quelle métamorphose que ce soit, tout comme ma grand-mère, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire. » grogna Daray, frustré. Le vampire recula soudainement et s'arrêta de respirer, Rahkesh posa sa tasse de thé et sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où. Le démon recula, puis soupira et frissonna. « Par l'enfer. » fit Daray. « Je peux sentir ce qui doit arriver, mais c'est simplement hors de portée. Comme d'essayer de voir quelque chose à travers du brouillard ou de la brume. Trop flou pour être décrit, mais là tout de même. »

Rahkesh fredonna et se tendit mentalement, respirant profondément, et entra dans une transe semi méditative. Il donna une tape mentale au vampire pour l'avertir, il attendit ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une emprise ferme sur sa télépathie et commença à examiner les magies que dégageaient le démon vampire. Brusquement, sa sanguimagie se déclencha et avec elle sa magie commença à aiguiser ses sens. Une odeur sombre et épicée suivie par une vague de cris d'alarme, Rahkesh les repoussa. Du sang, le mort et de la magie noire ronronnant. Puis de la magie incontrôlée enroulée autour de Daray, et bien que les yeux de Rahkesh soient fermés, il visualisa des éclats de lumière comme un feu dansant autour du démon. La magie pulsait constamment, puis la tension changeait, devenant irrégulière et instable à ses sens télépathiques, ça devait être le démon essayant de se transformer. Des étincelles et une brève douleur, de l'énergie dégagée qui essayait de faire quelque chose, mais qui n'avait pas de guide de la part de la créature qui en était à l'origine – qui était Daray.

« Intéressant. » dit Rahkesh à haute voix alors qu'il fermait ses sens et se réveillait. Il y avait quelque chose à ce propos … ça avait eu des ressemblances avec la magie de Namach, et pas la partie vampirique. Est-ce que Namach connaissait les magies des démons ? Hautement improbable, mais ça avait semblé similaire. Peut-être que l'une des autres formes animagus de l'ancien vampire était étroitement reliée à un démon. Un chien de l'enfer, peut-être ? Ou peut-être que Daray avait eu raison et que l'ancien avait un dragon de mort rôdant dans son esprit. Cela semblait plus probable « Très intéressant. Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ? »

« A l'origine j'étais censé aider la famille ici en Europe. Mais dans ma condition, » ricana Daray, « Je devrai rester à l'écart de la plupart de l'action. Nous avons pas encore une base décente ici, je vais avoir des cartes de la zone et de faire quelques recherches de fond sur les leaders de certains des mouvements anti-vampires. Quelques travaux d'infiltration avec Oncle Grath déguisés en sorciers mortels. »

« Et Silas ? »

« Il va travailler avec Oncle Grath tout l'été. Il a un don pour le déguisement et la tromperie. Peut-être qu'il tient ça de Nuri, le chat peut hypnotiser des gens après tout. Ou peut-être que Nuri tient ça de lui. De toute manière il est meilleur à agir comme un mortel que moi. » fit Daray. Rahkesh rit à l'idée d'un Daray agissant comme un mortel. Ce serait amusant à voir.

Les sorts s'agitèrent et Rahkesh sentit une touche de télépathie traverser son esprit. Ses invités, bien sûr, étaient simplement passés à travers les sorts, ils auraient pu le faire sans se faire repérer, mais ils étaient polis. Quand vous être aussi puissants, il n'y a aucune raison de frimer ou d'être impoli. Les étudiants vampire d'Akren devaient se faire respecter, aucun de ses invités n'en avait besoin, leurs positions dans la hiérarchie vampire étaient très sûres. Il sortit une autre chaise d'un tiroir et l'agrandit, puisque la forme de démon de Daray prenait tout le canapé, et que la longue queue traînait sur le sol.

« Ils sont ici, » avertit-il Daray, puisque le démon n'était probablement pas en très bonne forme mentalement en ce moment. Daray renifla l'air et grogna.

« Es-tu comme ça depuis la fin des examens finaux ? » demanda Namach depuis le seuil. Cyala apparut quelques secondes plus tard et le suivit à l'intérieur et prit un autre fauteuil. Une minute plus tard, Mariah arriva … et le suivant fut un blond très familier.

Rahkesh se relaxa et reprit sa respiration, essayant de ne pas montrer son choc. Il s'était bien sûr demandé ce qui était arrivé à Drago Malfoy … mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait été capturé par les vampires. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas entendu parler ? L'aîné des Malfoy appartenait maintenant à Farov – Rahkesh avait presque pitié pour Lucius … presque – mais quand et où Mariah avait-elle fini par acquérir Drago ?

Mariah prit le dernier fauteuil, Drago s'asseyant à ses pieds, gardant ses yeux sur le sol. Rahkesh était assez certain que Drago ne le reconnaîtrait pas, il avait énormément changé, particulièrement depuis que la magie du dragon avait changé ses yeux, sans parler de la différence de taille entre lui et le Harry Potter que Drago avait connu. Tout de même la présence de son vieux rival d'école le gênait.

« Quelqu'un que nous devrions connaître ? » demanda Daray, effleurant de sa queue la tête du mortel.

« Mon nouvel esclave, il a du remplacé le vieux Linus. C'est Drago Malfoy, je vais voir Hadrian après ça, Drago, ici présent, était un mangemort donc Hadrian a demandé toutes les informations qu'il pourrait avoir. »

« Malfoy, hein ? » fit Rahkesh. « J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, Farov en a un autre de cette famille, son père probablement. » Rahkesh regarda la peau de Drago devenir grise et il s'étouffa.

« Ah, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Quand Farov a découvert que j'avais celui-ci, il a essayé de l'acheter. » fit Mariah. Maintenant Rahkesh ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de Drago, Farov n'était pas du genre à abandonner, et il entretenait des lieux avec de jeunes beaux esclaves. « Je n'ai pas encore dit non, tu vois, celui la a été un problème. C'est pour ça que je suis là maintenant. Il est assez intelligent et bien au dessus de la moyenne pour un mortel en matière de puissance, c'est le fonctionnement interne de son esprit qui pose problème. Drago, attends-moi dehors. » ordonna brusquement Mariah, en désignant la porte. Drago se leva et partit, Mariah fermant magiquement la porte, et fit un mouvement pour activer des sorts de silence et l'anti-écoute.

« Vous demandez de l'aide pour remettre son esprit sur la bonne voie ? » demanda Rahkesh, connaissant déjà la réponse. Mariah soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je ne mets d'habitude que peu d'effort dans mes esclaves, mais celui là est inhabituel. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé avant que je le capture, mais il était un mangemort, et il a échoué à sa mission. Je sais qu'il a été longuement torturé pour cet échec. J'ai une maîtrise en magies de l'esprit et j'ai regardé au-delà de l'immédiat et j'ai vu de grandes blessures mentales depuis des années. J'ai aussi senti une intelligence innée bien supérieure à ce que j'ai trouvé chez la plupart des autres mortels. Il doit avoir un QI exceptionnellement élevé, et il est puissant et capable, mais je n'ai vu aucun signe que ça ait été mis à profit. Avec le vieux Linus mort, j'ai besoin d'un assistant sur lequel je peux me reposer pour mes recherches. Étant un esclave je peux forcer sa loyauté, mais je veux éveiller cet esprit. Il a aussi une phobie des vampires ; peut-être à cause d'avoir été torturé par les partisans de Voldemort, sa formation est récente et cette apathie doit s'en aller. » termina Mariah en regardant Rahkesh.

Rahkesh y réfléchit, il devait beaucoup à Mariah. Aurait-elle rendu public la peinture qu'elle avait trouvé, ça aurait été la plus grande découverte en matières de recherches sur les créatures magiques depuis des siècles, et ça aurait été mauvais pour Rahkesh. A la place elle la lui avait donné. Elle avait aussi été utile en suggérant comment incorporer sa magie de dragon à ses précédentes sanguimagies – des points de pression uniques à la lignée d'Enireth aidaient à placer les runes dans ses rituels sanguimagiques. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'elle voulait, mais il le lui devait. Et autant il n'aimait pas Drago, autant il savait qu'il n'était pas une cause complètement perdu. Son incapacité à tuer Albus Dumbledore le prouvait. Rahkesh était certain que la vie de Drago avait été assez semblable à la sienne avant de partir pour Poudlard ; sa vie contrôlée par d'autres, utilisé comme une arme et un jouet dans une lutte de pouvoir dont il ne voulait pas vraiment faire parti, mais à laquelle il avait été fortement entraîné pour participer sous la direction de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Quels sont vos plans pour lui ? »

« A ce stade, j'aimerai briser ce blocage mental qu'il a quel qu'il soit, il se l'est infligé. Et selon ce qui passera après, soit l'entraîner personnellement en tant que mon assistant en recherche, ou lui faire intégrer Akren. » répondit Mariah, choquant Rahkesh, et clairement Daray aussi. Depuis quand quelqu'un s'embêtait tellement pour un assistant ? »

« Pourquoi tant d'efforts ? » demanda Rahkesh. Mariah n'avait pas à répondre, mais son ton de voix indiquait que si elle ne le faisait pas, il pourrait refuser.

« Parce que s'il s'avère être suffisamment exceptionnel, je pourrais le transformer et l'adopter. » répondit calmement Mariah, choquant de nouveau Rahkesh, son esprit surchauffant immédiatement. Les vampires n'adoptaient pas simplement les humais esclaves et les changeaient en vampires. Et Mariah était ancienne ; elle devait atteindre les deux mille ans, peut-être un peu plus. Namach avait plus de trois mille ans, Cyala (selon Daray) n'avait que quelques siècles de moins que lui. Rahkesh avait vérifié dans des registres historiques après avoir rencontré Mariah et sa meilleure supposition était que Mariah devait être plus jeune d'au moins huit siècles que Cyala, mais pas plus de mille ans plus jeune. Sa famille se composait d'elle-même et de deux autres. Tous les deux avaient été des esclaves qu'elle avait transformés en vampires. Quiconque l'avait créé était mort, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs ou autres parents. Elle était à la tête de sa lignée. Personne ne pouvait contrôler quiconque elle choisissait de transformer à part ceux plus puissants qu'elle. Mariah n'était pas immensément puissante, moins que la plupart de son âge en fait. Bien moins. Elle n'avait pas été une crackmol quand elle avait été transformée, mais elle n'avait certainement pas été une puissante sorcière. Probablement un peu moins puissante que la moyenne. Mais elle avait remporté suffisamment de concours d'armes vampiriques pour que quiconque y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à elle. Cela valait aussi pour ceux de son âge. Et elle était brillante.

Et elle voyait le même genre de potentiel chez Drago. C'était sa manière d'entraîner les esclaves et de les transformer à l'âge adulte, donc ce n'était pas inhabituel non plus, pour elle. Linus, son vieil esclave, avait été formé à Akren, mais elle ne l'avait pas transformé, n'avait-il pas été assez bon ? Elle avait certainement des critères. Elle avait été la première vampire à éduquer les esclaves humains à des diplômes universitaires. Parmi ses esclaves la moitié avaient des doctorats. Mariah était excentrique et complètement bizarre, chaque nouvel article qu'il avait trouvé sur elle le disait. Ses camarades vampires ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, et par conséquent ils la laissaient seule. Elle n'avait pas d'allégeance et pas d'ennemis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de mener son travail en paix.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? » demanda curieusement Rahkesh.

« J'aurai pu simplement engager quelqu'un récemment diplômé, mais je préfère avoir un contrôle sur les classes qu'ils prennent. Ce que j'aimerai c'est un apprenti, peut-être vampire, peut-être pas. Mais j'ai besoin de la capacité de les tuer facilement si ça devient nécessaire. Et j'ai tous mes esclaves éduqués. Avec la mort de Linus j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place et aucun de mes autres esclaves n'en est capable. Celui-là a toutes les qualités, à part pour les problèmes mentaux qu'il a. Il a aussi montré un vif intérêt pour mon travail, et il est très intelligent »

« Humm, » répondit Rahkesh, en réfléchissant. « Et une peur des vampires. » Bien, il y avait une solution simple pour tout cela.

« Très bien, il peut rester ici quelques semaines, je verrai ce qu'il connait et comment il apprend. Daray, tu seras dans les environs de toute façon, que dirais-tu de rester ici pendant un temps, j'aimerai ton aide pour éveiller son esprit. » Rahkesh savait d'après les regards que les anciens vampires lui jetèrent qu'ils pensaient qu'il était complètement fou, demander à Daray d'aider un mortel mentalement endommagé avec une peur des vampires. Daray sourit et ronronna, montrant ses crocs de démon.

« Il a l'air bien. » accepta Daray, regardant le mortel par la fenêtre, il regardait un sombrale. « Il a probablement aussi bon goût. » Cyala secoua la tête, Namach regarda en direction de Drago, puis vers Daray et vers Rahkesh. L'ancien regarda Rahkesh, il savait que Rahkesh n'enverrait pas un autre mortel à Daray, connaissant les tendances plus que vicieuses du vampire, à moins qu'il n'ait un plan. Rahkesh fit un clin d'œil, Namach regarda Daray puis Drago. Qui avait perpétuellement un regard hébété, c'était assez morbide et montrait clairement quelques dommages mentaux.

Mais Rahkesh avait un pressentiment, et il faisait confiance à son instinct. Il connaissait aussi Drago, un avantage supplémentaire, Drago n'avait jamais été du genre à reculer ou à abandonner, il avait une grande fierté, c'était tout ce qu'il manquait réellement en ce moment. S'il pouvait faire revenir ce trait de caractère en cette partie qui lui faisait lancer des sorts à celui qui lui rentrait dedans, alors il pouvait aussi résoudre facilement quoique ce soit d'autre qui perturbait Drago. Ce dont Drago avait besoin c'était d'un challenge. Daray, qui regardait Drago comme s'il était un repas particulièrement savoureux, ferait cela naturellement. Le travail de Rahkesh serait de réfreiner Daray et de l'empêcher de traumatiser sérieusement Drago jusqu'à ce que Drago se réveille et combatte.

Namach eut un aperçu de ses pensées périphériques. Rahkesh le laissa entendre son plan, mais il garda secrète le fait qu'il connaissait Drago, trop d'information. L'ancien réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête donnant son accord, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cela fonctionne.

« Merci Rahkesh, vous me tiendrez au courant ? » demanda Mariah. Rahkesh hocha la tête.

« Envoyez-le demain. » Mariah hocha la tête et avec un signe de tête aux deux vieux vampires, elle sortit. Elle toucha l'épaule de Drago et tous les deux disparurent silencieusement.

« As-tu été coincé sous cette forme ? » demanda Namach, se tournant vers Daray une fois que Mariah et son esclave furent partis.

« Non, je me suis transformé en vampire deux fois, je n'en pouvais plus. » fit Daray. « Peut-être qu'avec un peu de repos. »

« Hé bien, nous avons quelques semaines. » fi Cyala.

« Des progrès dans la recherche d'Auzric ? » demanda Rahkesh. Apparemment, à part trouver Sharahak, le vampire disparu dont personne ne savait rien était la meilleure chance de Daray.

« Non. Rien. » fit Namach, Cyala secoua la tête, la matriarche de la famille Atéres semblait personnellement insultée, ce n'était pas souvent que les assassins Atéres échouaient.

« Peut-être devrions nous commencer à chercher dans les domaines d'activité des elfes. » fit Namach après un moment de silence. « Je ne peux me m'enlever l'impression que quand nous trouverons Auzric, il y aura les elfes impliqués dans l'affaire. Eux et les démons sont toujours en guerre, et si Auzric a quelque chose à voir avec les démons, les elfes ne le laisseront certainement pas passer. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais fait aucune déclaration me fait me demander s'ils ne sont pas impliqués dans quelque chose qu'ils préfèreraient que nous ignorions. »

« Quand on commence à prendre ce chemin tu rentres dans leur guerre, et possiblement une invasion de démons, et il y a tant de choses qui peuvent être arrivés à Auzric … » souligna Cyala. La possibilité d'une invasion de démons était suffisante pour faire s'évanouir de peur Voldemort.

« Et j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas suffisamment de temps pour chercher, nous allons commencer après les Langues de Plombs bientôt, et après cela les cultes/clubs/réunions anti-vampires peu importe comment vous les appelez. »

« Et à propos de Voldemort ? » demanda Daray, Rahkesh hocha la tête, heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à poser la question.

« Et bien, il a perdu une partie significative des forces qu'il avait dans la bataille au manoir de Hadrian. Et échouer à effectivement détruire le manoir ne donne pas une très bonne image. » fit Namach, « Il n'avait pas pensé à la sanguimagie de réparation liée aux maisons des maitres des cités, ou des autres anciens vampires d'ailleurs. »

« Il a aussi eu un bon aperçu de l'opposition, vous pouvez parier qu'il planifiera mieux ses attaques dans le futur. » fit Rahkesh. Les deux anciens sourirent tout comme Mariah.

« Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de cela. Nous avons encore quelques cartes dans nos manches. » répondit Cyala en souriant. « En fait, cette attaque cadre très bien avec nos plans. » ajouta-t-elle, en hochant la tête vers Tristan, « Nous aimons montrer quelque peu notre puissance tous les quelques siècles. Ça faisait cinq siècles que personne en dehors de la famille n'avait vu mes anges noirs à l'œuvre, il était temps que tout le monde s'en rappelle. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ces basilics ? » demanda Rahkesh, ne s'embêtant pas à cacher sa connaissance de la bataille.

« J'ai préservé les corps et je les ai emporté dans un de mes châteaux. » fit Namach, « Et que faisais-tu là exactement de toute façon ? »

« J'aidais Alastor Maugrey dans sa tentative d'arrêter Voldemort. » répondit Rahkesh. « Il avait besoin d'un fourchelangue pour cela, et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de contacter les quelques autres qui traînent. La plupart d'entre eux essayent de prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas fourchelangues, les autres sont des vampires qu'il ne connaît pas, il est un peu paranoïaque à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. »

« Puisqu'on est sur le sujet, que fait exactement cet Alastor Maugrey ? » demanda Cyala.

Rahkesh regarda les deux vampires, et prit une rapide décision. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils savaient tous les deux qui il était de toute façon.

« Il y avait une théorie, avérée maintenant que Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes. » dit-il. S'attirant un air choqué de Cyala et un regard surpris de Namach. « Six d'entre eux, avec le septième étant Voldemort lui-même » Les deux vampires lui lancèrent un regard vide.

« Six ? » demanda finalement Namach. « Bon sang, ça a du prendre des années, et avec tout le sang de licorne dont il aurait eu besoin … c'est un miracle qu'il ait une âme fonctionnelle sous quelque forme ou fragment que ce soit. »

« Oui, six. Maugrey a un petit groupe avec lui, ils ont traqués les horcruxes, mais la plupart de ses gens sons sous la surveillance du Ministère, et Voldemort a infiltré le Ministère. »

« Donc il a vérifié les registres d'Akren et a vu que tu étais originaire de là. » fit Cyala, Rahkesh hocha la tête. Les laissant tirer leurs propres conclusions.

« N'ayant pas de liens avec d'anciens sorciers, et ayant été scolarisé à domicile, je ne suis pas vraiment dans les registres, une note tout au mieux. Il m'a expliqué la situation, et je l'ai aidé depuis lors. » mentit Rahkesh, aucun des vampires ne lui en fit la remarque.

« Six horcruxes. » murmura Namach, « Pourquoi ? »

« Si je devais faire une hypothèse, l'immortalité. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Il est très puissant, pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir un vampire qui le transforme ? »

« Pas le bon type d'immortalité. Et il serait lié à celui qui l'aurait créé. Et vous pouvez parier qu'avec un égo comme le sien il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir écouter ses aînés. » fit Rahkesh. « Ou peut-être qu'il l'a essayé et que ça n'a pas marché, Maugrey tient d'une source fiable qu'il a bu du sang de licorne. » Il y eut d'autres regards choqués.

« Je sais qu'il en avait besoin pour les horcruxes, il n'est pas assez bien entraîné pour le faire de l'autre façon, mais pas pour boire. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? » se demanda Namach, « L'utiliser pour la création d'horcruxes cause suffisamment de dégâts … Que t'as dit Maugrey à propos des horcruxes ? » lui demanda Namach après un moment.

« Tout ce qu'il sait. Maugrey a traqué les horcruxes et les a volés pour les détruire. Des sept, trois sont officiellement morts. Des horcruxes restants, un est un médaillon – qui est manquant – volé par quelqu'un d'autre, un autre est une coupe en or – nous l'avons, est le dernier est inconnu, puis il y a Voldemort. Nous poursuivions l'idée d'une corne de licorne noire particulière, mais ça c'est avéré faux. »

« Tu as dit qu'un a été retrouvé ? »

« Oui, seulement nous ne savons pas comment le détruire. » fit Rahkesh. Cyala jeta un regard à Namach, qui fredonna doucement pendant un moment.

« Je peux aider pour ça ? » dit finalement l'ancien. « Bien que pas à Akren. J'ai d'autres endroits plus appropriés pour cela. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen de rechercher les autres en utilisant de la magie d'âme ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Peu probable. Les horcruxes n'étaient pas aussi rares dans le temps. Particulièrement quand ils ont été inventés, ils ont été utilisés pendant presque deux mille ans. Il y en a beaucoup dehors, des meubles habités par des esprits de sorciers dont les corps ont été détruits. Un grand nombre d'objets soit disant 'enchantés' qui ne peuvent pas être désenchantés sont en fait des horcruxes. Je dirais que tu pourrais scanner toute l'Europe et en trouver peut-être une centaine. Et peut-être deux fois plus en comptant ceux mal créés qui sont enregistrés. Ils sont tombés en disgrâce depuis que la peine de mort a été abolie ; ils étaient créés par les mages noirs pour qu'ils puissent survivre à leur exécution ou par des gens inquiets de se faire tuer lors des chasses aux sorcières. La plupart des sorciers meurent pendant la création donc à moins de voir sa mort venir, ça ne vaut généralement pas le coût. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un vole une partie de votre âme, il peut avoir le complet contrôle sur vous. Bien que cela ne fonctionne pas s'il y plusieurs horcruxes, il les faut tous. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen de tous les trouver ? » persista Rahkesh.

« Un parent par le sang pourrait le faire. Et il devrait être possible d'en utiliser un pour trouver les autres, je doute qu'il ait trouvé des protections suffisante contre ça, même s'il l'a fait même s'il avait appris à les faire ? Les créer et la partie la plus facile. »

« Pas de parents par le sang. Mais nous avons un horcruxe. » fit Rahkesh, prenant alors la décision de parler plus tard à Namach en privé et de lui dire à propos du horcruxe qu'il portait.

« Je pourrais essayer cela alors. Après lequel étais-tu pendant la bataille ? »

« Il a transformé son serpent de compagnie en horcruxe ; nous essayions de l'avoir. Je l'ai tuée avec un sort mortel en fourchelangue peu après. »

« Il a utilisé une créature vivante ? » demanda Namach.

« Ouais. »

« Intéressant, peut-être qu'il en sait plus à leur sujet que je ne l'aurai pensé. Il y a une procédure légèrement différente. Mais je suppose que quiconque est assez intelligent et assez profondément plongé dans la magie noire peut le découvrir. Est-ce qu'il a explosé quand tu l'as détruit ? »

« Oui, il ne restait plus un morceau. » fit Rahkesh, Namach fit une pause, réfléchissant.

Cyala et Daray fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, sentant un signal télépathique. Cyala tourna une pierre sur un bracelet jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille d'une lueur bleue.

« Nous partons donc, je serais de retour demain, je pense. » fit Daray, suivant Cyala alors qu'elle disparaissait soudainement. » Tante Tashanna a eut nouvelle potion dont elle pense qu'elle arrêtera la transformation pendant un temps. » Une fois dehors, Daray bondit vers le ciel et transplana.

« ça vaudrait presque le coup cette histoire de démon, de pouvoir voler comme ça. » soupira Rahkesh. Namach sourit.

« Il y a des choses semblables comme la transformation partielle en animagus. Il te faudra encore au moins un an pour ça, à cause de la sanguimagie et parce que tes formes ne sont pas encore stables. Cependant, dans un an ou plus, tu pourras faire appel simplement aux ailes. C'est un processus en dix rituels, et c'est très dangereux. » dit Namach à Rahkesh.

« Il semble que je fasse toujours mieux avec les plus dangereux rituels, les 'faciles' sont toujours plus difficiles. » se plaignit Rahkesh. Il aurait du être content, mais c'était aggravant. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'opinion des autres pour juger combien un rituel était dangereux et s'il devait ou non attendre un mois ou deux avant la prochaine étape.

« Tu fais aussi pour le mieux dans ceux qui impliquent de t'amener proche de la mort. » répondit calmement Namach. Rahkesh se retourna et cligna des yeux. « Maintenant est-ce que c'est dû au fait d'avoir un horcruxe se baladant dans ton âme ou parce que tu as survécu à un sort de mort, je ne suis pas certain, mais tu as un sens très aigu d'où se situe la ligne entre la vie et la mort. Tu as réussi un rituel pour retirer le poison sans difficulté, et contrairement à presque tous les autres, tes points de sortie sont parfaits. La plupart des gens ont de grandes difficultés à déterminer exactement à quelle profondeur ils doivent couper pour pratiquement se tuer, mais ils ne le font pas réellement. »

Hum. Donc le vampire connaissait ses deux secrets. Difficilement surpris mais quand même … Rahkesh était bien trop dans le secret. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, sur en ce moment il y avait des personnes cherchant à vous attraper, n'est-ce pas ? Clairement Namach le savait depuis un moment, et il s'en moquait à par vis à vis de la sanguimagie et du potentiel en nécromancie impliqué dans le fait d'avoir une connexion avec la mort comme la sienne. Mais ça ne rassurait pas Rahkesh.

« ça devrait rendre la nécromancie plus facile. » acquiesça-t-il calmement, ne laissant pas paraître de surprise ou de colère. Il s'y était attendu après tout, jusqu'à un certain point.

« Oui. Tu as un rare potentiel pour cela. » acquiesça Namach. « Je suggèrerai de faire des recherches sur l'horcruxe que tu portes, j'ai une bibliothèque de magie d'âme et je sais qu'il y a quelques récits d'autres personnes utilisées comme horcruxes. N'essaye même pas de l'examiner jusqu'à ce que j'ai une chance de retrouver ces récits. »

« Très bien. Et merci. »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons un étudiant avec tes possibilités. » le vampire sourit, ses yeux pétillants. Rahkesh se demanda s'il devait être flatté ou effrayé que Namach aime lui enseigner. « Tu sais, si tu as une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, il pourrait avoir une partie de la tienne ? »

Rahkesh put sentir son sang se figer et sa peau pâlir. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Namach vit son visage et le regarda avec sympathie.

« Il pourrait être possible de la récupérer, je dois consulter mes registres. Mais là encore ça pourrait ne pas être possible. Cependant, ça pourrait être très utile un jour. »

« Comment ? »

« Chaque personne est capable de détruire sa propre âme ; tu as juste à détruire cette partie et pas le reste. » suggéra Namach.

Alors que le vampire partait pour vérifier ses bibliothèques, Rahkesh réalisa que Namach venait juste de lui donner la clé de la destruction de Voldemort.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et remercie encore plus ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chap d'Une Autre chance pour Vivre. Gros bisous donc à : Vic dit vic, 666Naku, Anamaelia, Lil'Am, vampyse, Demeniae, klaude (oui je doute que Namach laisse tombé son étudiant préféré.), SiaAhn Sacgam, titmo, Flore Jade, akan (je n'ai pas de doute qu'elle sera aussi bien, contente que ça te plaise.), luffynette, cupilu (contente que ma trad te plaise, j'espère que la suite aussi), Sahada, Lunicorne, Petite fee en sucre, Zel'miane et Seth Jack Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous mets ce chap aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui et pour vous dire bon Twilight 2 à tous ceux qui en sont fan comme moi. Un grand merci à ma bêta o8oangio8o sans qui ce chap ne serait pas pareil !

Chapitre 2

Le soleil se couchait, une boule de feu rouge derrière les arbres. Rahkesh regardait les sombrales par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où venaient les bêtes ni d'où elles allaient quand elles n'étaient pas dans les pâturages autour du cottage, tout le reste étaient de la forêt dense. Ça pourrait être utile de les suivre, où au moins d'apprendre à les connaître.

Mariah et Daray discutaient dans le salon tandis que Rahkesh finissait une potion qu'il allait gelé pour la nuit. Il lui était venu à l'idée pendant la nuit que Daray boirait probablement beaucoup le sang de Drago. Et quand les vampires buvaient le sang de leur victime, ils pouvaient voir toute la vie de leur victime. Daray n'avait pas besoin de voir les souvenirs de Drago au sujet d'Harry Potter.

Il y avait de bonnes chance que Mariah, étant une vampire assez ancienne, serait discrète à propos de ses recherches et de sa maison. Ils étaient tous assez chatouilleux sur qui savait quoi au sujet de leurs repaires, dans un monde qui avait tant changé par rapport à ce qu'il était pendant les premiers milliers d'années ou plus de leurs vies et avoir leur maison cachée connue d'eux seulement leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Être secret était aussi une bonne sécurité parce que personne ne connaissait ce dont ils étaient réellement capables. Dans le guide du vampire, pour rester en vie, le plus de secrets vous avez, mieux c'est. Si Mariah pensait comme cela, elle aurait déjà donné plusieurs potions à Drago pour empêcher d'autres vampires de lire son esprit.

La potion était une sécurité, préparée avec un peu du sang d'Harry Potter. Depuis qu'il avait bu du sang de dragon, Rahkesh avait changé, mais il réussit à trouver du sang d'un de ses séjours précédents dans la Salle sur Demande. Il l'avait alors conservé pour l'utiliser dans des potions qu'il avait pensé préparer. Il avait pensé à le préserver et il était encore utilisable. La potion enlèverait des souvenirs de Daray tout ce qui était relié à Harry Potter, il la donnerait à Daray dans quelques semaines, après leur tentative de réveiller Drago. Daray était peut-être son ami, mais tout le monde avait ses secrets et ces secrets seraient protégés, les informations divulguées à ceux dont il pensait qu'ils devaient savoir, et à Akren c'était compris. Daray rapportait la plupart de ce que Rahkesh faisait à Cyala, et si Namach voulait savoir quelque chose, il pouvait le découvrir en buvant le sang de Daray, puisqu'habituellement il buvait chez tous les étudiants vampires, c'était loin d'être inhabituel. Rahkesh rendrait flous les souvenirs de Drago qui avaient quelque chose à voir avec les habitudes, l'apparence ou la magie d'Harry Potter dans le but de protéger son passé. Et si jamais il en parlait à Daray le vampire hausserait les épaules et l'accepterait. Rahkesh n'aurait pas été surpris ou fâché si certains de ses souvenirs de son passage au palais de la famille Atéres avaient été supprimés ou bloqués pour des raisons de sécurité.

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée si ça va fonctionner ou non. Une semaine ? » demanda Mariah. La chercheuse en dragon était assise à côté d'une petite cheminée savourant dans une tasse à thé du sang chaud qu'elle avait amené ave elle. Rahkesh allait devoir penser à la nettoyer à fond.

« Bien sûr, j'ai seulement une idée de comment gérer cela, et une semaine devrait être assez long pour voir s'il y a des résultats. » répondit Rahkesh. Et cette idée était une balle d'essai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daray qui était, naturellement, vautré sur le canapé. Daray devenait frustré de ne pas pouvoir se joindre au reste de sa famille dans leurs plans et les trucs de la transformation dont il ne savait rien l'énervait au plus haut point. Si le vampire faisait ce que Rahkesh s'attendait qu'l fasse, ils sauraient dans une semaine si Drago avait en lui la possibilité de devenir quelque chose d'utile. S'il n'était pas un échec complet, il combattrait en retour, une fois que Daray l'aurait poussé assez loin. S'il était aussi inutile que Rahkesh le pensait, alors il serait juste un être faible.

Mariah appela Drago pour qu'il rentre, puis transplana. Daray, ayant décidé que Drago n'avait pas besoin de voir sa forme de démon, redevint humain. Rahkesh fit une rapide vérification pour être sur que son déguisement était parfait, sa cicatrice couverte, ses cheveux altérés, la couleur de ses yeux changée par le sang de dragon. Il avait aussi travaillé dur tandis qu'il était à Akren pour développer un accent qui était vaguement canadien. Son Éclair de Feu avait été modifié et était caché, sa baguette avait un Thunderbird gravé dans le manche – le fae Justin savait comment graver des baguettes sans les endommager et il graverait à peu près n'importe quoi pour un petit prix. La forme de son visage avait changé légèrement quand il avait utilisé les potions de croissance, et encore un peu plus depuis sa transformation en Thunderbird. Rien qui rappellerait Harry Potter à Drago, d'aucune manière.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il fasse l'affaire à Akren, même s'il guérit. » fit Daray d'une voix traînante, ouvrant finalement les yeux. Rahkesh n'était pas sûr qu'il ait en fait été endormi … mais étant donné que Mariah ne l'avait pas fait frire pour avoir été grossier envers un aîné il ne l'avait probablement pas été. Mariah pouvait être étonnamment gentille pour un vampire, une fois que vous la connaissez, mais Rahkesh doutait quand même qu'elle tolère d'être ignorée par un jeune vampire.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord. Je pense que Mariah le sait aussi, Akren est un long chemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle recherche, mais je suis d'accord avec elle qu'il a quelque chose de plus que ce que nous avons vu. » Rahkesh acquiesça, bien sûr il connaissait Drago et donc il avait un avantage. Mais pourquoi Mariah avait déclaré qu'Akren était une possibilité le dépassait. Rahkesh ne connaissait Drago que de son temps à Poudlard, un long moment quand même, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important.

Drago apparut nerveusement sur le seuil, les regardant tous les deux. Il était plus mince que ce que Rahkesh se rappelait, plus pâle si c'était possible. Il tremblait et suait, Rahkesh ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un aussi terrifié. Daray le regarda de la tête au pied et ronronna. « Hé bien, je peux voir pourquoi Farov est intéressé. Envoie-le dans un des établissements d'entraînement pour les esclaves sexuels, fait quelque chose pour ces cheveux, il pourrait être de valeur. »

Rahkesh grimaça, oui lui et Daray étaient amis, mais le vampire regardait vraiment le monde d'une manière très différente de Rahkesh. Hé bien pas tout le monde, ou même tous les mortels, juste l'esclavage. Rahkesh se rappelait le vieux dicton ''Les vampires courent après deux choses, le sang et le sexe … un seul est nécessaire pour la continuité de leur existence, mais n'essaye pas de leur dire ça. » Il l'avait entendu d'Ally, et c'était parfaitement vrai. Ensuite le vampire allait demander.

« Mariah n'a pas de règles à propos de boire son sang ou de le baiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

… si prévisible. Rahkesh leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que le mot 'subtil' fait partie du dictionnaire vampirique ? »

« Pas en ce qui concerne les esclaves. » répondit Daray, pas le moins du monde embarrassé. « Et elle n'a rien dit. Que c'est gentil de sa part. Tu viens d'une lignée de sangs purs ? »

Drago semblait absolument terrifié, Rahkesh se demandait quand il allait s'évanouir. Daray, étant aussi cliché qu'un vampire pouvait l'être, ne portait que du noir, pantalon et veste, en cuir aujourd'hui, en dépit de la chaleur (étant mort, il ne la sentait probablement pas), et il observait le mortel, les crocs sortis. Comme tous les vampires, il était incroyablement beau mais en ce moment il recherchait la peur pas la séduction, et ça fonctionnait très bien.

« Tu te rappelles que Mariah a dit qu'il avait une sorte de phobie des vampires. Il semble incapable de parler sans être trop effrayé, calme toi un peu. » dit Rahkesh à Daray. Le vampire s'étira sur le canapé et se relaxa dans une position non menaçante. « Et tu ne le brutalises pas. » Daray lança un regard à Rahkesh, puis renifla incrédule et se tourna vers Drago.

« Je dois présumer que Mariah ne t'a pas du tout entraîné. Tu en as certainement besoin. Réponds à la question ; viens-tu d'une longue lignée de sangs purs ? »

« Ou-oui. » bégaya Drago, il se déplaçait nerveusement comme s'il voulait se retourner et courir. Si on lui en donnait la chance, il le ferait probablement.

« Génial. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais essayé le sang d'une vieille famille britannique. » ronronna Daray approbateur, changement pour un ton qui était plus destiné à séduire qu'à inspirer la peur. Rahkesh, étant habitué aux vampires et complètement immunisé, leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Dans leur genre les vampires étaient aussi obsédés que les veelas. Bien que les vampires ne le voient pas de cette façon, certains humains étaient des amis et des alliés, et la plupart étaient de la nourriture. Cependant, bien qu'il puisse le désapprouver, Daray faisait exactement ce qu'il espérait qu'il ferait. Maintenant Rahkesh avait simplement à le retenir un peu, le laissant augmenter doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse Drago trop loin et que Drago riposte. Personnellement, Rahkesh espérait que Drago utiliserait certains des plus vicieux sorts qu'il connaissait quand il retrouverait sa combativité, ça pourrait donner une petite leçon à Daray.

Les murs avaient un jour été en plâtre blanc, maintenant ils étaient d'une sale teinte grise. Plus clairs dans certains endroits où des tâches avaient été lavés et recouvertes, plus grises avec des décennies de crasse dans d'autres. Le long couloir étroit avec des murs grisâtres, et le sol de carrelage noir. Pas de décorations, peu de lumières, pas un endroit où beaucoup de personnes voudraient aller. Le bureau des Langues de Plomb, directement sous le Département des mystères où ils travaillaient, ressemblait à ça. Moins de visiteurs s'introduisaient dans leur domaine. Même le Ministre, quel qu'il soit, ne venait habituellement pas les embêter dans leurs propres bureaux, parce que la longue marche dans le couloir aux murs gris jusqu'aux bureaux des hauts gradés étaient suffisante pour décourager n'importe qui. A part un Langue de Plomb ou le rare Auror exceptionnellement observateur. Pour eux le couloir n'était pas sombre et les murs n'étaient pas gris. Ils pouvaient voir les délicates lignes dorées gravées dans une tapisserie de runes et qui parcouraient les murs, le sol et le plafond. La plupart se demandait ce qu'étaient ces belles et fines lignes dorées comme de la soie d'araignée. Seuls quelques uns le savaient. De la sanguimagie et de la filimagie.

Quand le Département des Mystères fut fondé, le premier directeur (un diplômé d'Akren bien que peu de gens le sachent) s'était rendu compte que les objets étudiées pouvaient détruire ou réagir différemment à des sorts de protection normaux. Et donc des experts avaient été embauchés pour construire des protections dans ces bâtiments qui dissiperaient toute réaction magique dans tout le bâtiment – ajoutant leurs pouvoirs aux protections tandis qu'ils se dissipaient. Compte tenu des siècles depuis que les magies avaient été installées il y avait beaucoup de puissance enfermée dans les protections. Le sang était des premiers Langues de Plombs à être initiés dans leur groupe/culte, et deux d'entre eux avaient donnés leurs vies aux experts nécromanciens et magie d'âme. Leurs vies et âmes et magies tissés dans les sorts pour protéger les secrets cachés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient fait du bon travail, ceux qui avaient créés ces impressionnantes défenses. Mais les défenses étaient anciennes, et comme tous les mercenaires, leurs créateurs étaient allés aux plus offrants. Et le clan Atéres était l'une des familles de vampires les plus riches ayant jamais existé. Acheter les emplacements et les échantillons de filimagies qui maintenaient unis les protections avait été couteux, encore plus l'avaient été les noms et les échantillons de sang des deux Langues de Plomb sacrifiés, mais deux siècles plus tard ça valait le coût. Le fondateur des Langues de Plomb avaient bien sûr deviné que cela arriverait, et il avait inclus dans la déclaration officielle lu à chaque nouveau Langue de Plomb et section de ne pas délibérément énerver les fae, les vampires ou les loups garous, si cela était possible. Le Ministère malheureusement, n'avait pas fait lire une telle déclaration aux politiciens qui faisaient les lois.

Cyala avait divisé son équipe de douze en trois groupes, ils traverseraient les sections du Département des Mystères selon le délai imparti, avec son équipe commençant par le Hall des Potions. Les deux autres équipes prendraient en charge la plupart des bureaux des Langues de Plomb et les locaux d'entraînement, son équipe entrerait dans le Département des Mystères et enlèverait quiconque y travaillait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de Langues de Plomb ; quiconque avait prévu de partir l'avait déjà fait. Les quelques uns qui restaient étaient loyaux au Ministère, des anti-vampires, ou juste des idiots qui ne croyaient pas que les vampires les attaqueraient.. Puisque la bataille au manoir d'Hadrian n'avait pas encore paru dans les journaux mortels, ils ne savaient pas que les forces de Voldemort avaient été dévastées par les vampires. Quand l'histoire sortit, elle avait été rédigée par la presse vampirique pour que les mortels ne sachent pas qu'il avait fallu la mort de dix vampires pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sembleraient invincibles.

Il était très tôt mais les Langues de Plombs étaient connus pour travailler à des heures indues. Beaucoup de dispositifs et d'objets ne fonctionnaient qu'à certains moments. Ces artéfacts magiques étaient la raison réelle pour laquelle Cyala avait appelé une bonne douzaine de personnes de sa famille pour cette mission. Hadrian les avait payés, bien sûr, tout comme quelques autres qui voulaient que des politiciens spécifiques soient tués, mais la véritable récompense était ici. Ses enfants enlèveraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient qui pouvait être utile. Et ils avaient toute la journée ; un de ses petits enfants était un expert en armes moldus (son crédo était que tout problème pouvait être résolu, si seulement vous aviez assez d'explosif) et il avait des bombes à déclanchements dans d'autres parties du Ministère. Celles-ci étaient destinées à prendre feu et le feu capterait l'attention de tout le monde. Les bureaux des Aurors (ceux qui restaient) seraient enfumés, tout comme les salles de réunion, le Département des Relations Internationales, le Bureau des Usages Abusifs de l'Artisanat Moldu et les centres sportifs. La plupart du Ministère serait fermé pour la journée. Le feu accomplirait aussi une autre mission ; les feux étaient prévus pour que le blâme repose sur un politicien qui était un fervent supporter des lois anti-créatures magiques. Les Atéres avaient été engagés par un vampire en Irlande pour s'occuper de cet individu en particulier après qu'il ait encouragé un raid contre une propriété du vampire. Si tout se déroulait bien, ce serait une très bonne journée pour les Atéres.

Il y avait plus d'une entrée au Département des Mystères, et même les Langues de Plombs ne les connaissaient pas toutes. Certaines avaient été oubliées, d'autres n'avaient été connues que de certains chef du Département. Bien que les Langues de Plomb fuyants avaient été en désaccords avec le Ministère, et la plupart de leur société, ils avaient tous été loyaux à leur Département. Les Langues de Plomb étaient le seul groupe des employés du Ministère à se rapprocher de la rébellion pure et simple, et bien qu'ils se soient dispersés, ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur travail. Les espions de Cyala avaient gardé un œil et beaucoup étaient retournés, bien que par des moyens inconnus, allant travailler outre océan et ils transplanaient en quelque sorte directement dans le bâtiment. Le Ministre ne savaient pas qu'ils revenaient chaque jour. En échange de ne pas lui dire, les chefs du Département, et d'autres personnes importantes, qui étaient tous en désaccords avec le Ministre, avaient mis tout le monde en arrêt de travail aujourd'hui, à part ceux qui étaient anti-êtres magiques et loyaux au Ministre. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et les autres Langues de Plomb avaient fait un vote et annoncés qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qui leur arriverait. Puisque les rangs des Langues de Plombs comprenaient deux anciens élèves d'Akren, Cyala avait décidé que c'était le meilleur accord qu'ils auraient. Les anciens élèves avaient dit à son négociateur qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que quiconque bouge pour aider leurs camarades, à moins que les vampires ne nuisent à certaines expériences. Cyala avait une liste de ce qui ne devait pas être touché. Cependant personne n'avait pensé à lui ordonné à elle et sa famille de rester loin de tout, donc tout ce qui n'était pas mentionné pouvait être emporté. Si les Langues de Plomb voulaient argumenter plus tard, les vampires seraient depuis longtemps partis.

Cyala regarda par-delà la lourde porte en fer qui était l'une des entrées du Département des Mystères. C'était à l'angle d'un bâtiment dans Gloucester, détenu par un Langue de Plomb à la retraite, et aucunement à proximité du reste du Département, quelque soit la magie qui vous envoyait de Gloucester au Département des Mystères personne n'avait été capable de la trouver. Bien qu'il y ait cinq moyens connus de le faire avec la filimagie, la pétrimagie, la plumimagie ou la sanguimagie. Plus un autre que seuls les nécromanciens pouvaient utiliser. Cyala n'avait pas le temps de trouver lequel était utilisé, et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Cette porte était toujours fermée de l'intérieur, même quand les gens travaillaient, et ses protections étaient connectées à celles d'origine pour empêcher la magie de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Sabian s'approcha en transportant deux bouteilles enchantées en titane contenant le sang des Langues de Plomb qui avaient été sacrifiés pour construire les protections. Sortant un pinceau fait avec leurs os (cela avait nécessité un trajet jusqu'au cimetière local), il plaça quelque gouttes de sang de chacune des personnes dessus, puis il commença à tracer quelques-unes des runes. La sanguimagie s'éveilla et commença à luire. Elara trempa alors quelques vieux fils dans le sang et les pressa contre les protections de filimagie enroulés autours de la porte. Cela fait, ils se reculèrent tous les deux.

Cyala se piqua l'index droit sur un de ses crocs et ajouta une goutte de son sang. Pendant la construction des protections, elle s'était faufilée à l'intérieur et avait ajouté un peu de son sang. De cette manière non seulement elle pouvait y accéder, mais si elle mourait tout ceux qui étaient de sa lignée le pouvaient aussi. Elle appuya son doigt contre la porte, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra, à la recherche de vieilles sanguimagies.

Il fallut une bonne minute, puis la porte s'ouvrit, Sabien jeta un sort pour étouffer le bruit des vieilles charnières, Elara jeta un sort pour dissimuler tout changement d'éclairage entre le couloir et l'entrée du Département, et les quatre vampires se lissèrent à l'intérieur, en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière eux.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Apparemment pas assez silencieusement. Il y avait deux Langues de Plomb, le premier esquiva alors que son sort fut retourné par Elara.

« Diffindo. » Cyala fit un pas de côté, puis se baissa pour éviter un sort d'une brillante couleur violette. Elara s'éloigna du groupe et se tourna vers les Langues de Plomb, les trois autres les dépassèrent. Derrière eux, des lumières flashaient et des sorts s'écrasaient de-ci de-là. Les Langues de Plomb étaient bien entraînés. Mais Elara était meilleure. Quelqu'un cria horriblement, puis se tut. L'autre Langue de Plomb commença à crier pour appeler des renforts. Il n'y en aurait pas, l'équipe avait jeté des sorts de silence sur le couloir avant que le premier sort n'ait été lancé.

L'équipe de Cyala ne trouva personne dans la Chambre du Temps, et beaucoup de ce qu'elle voulait se trouvait aussi là. Elle envoya Janus, le quatrième membre de son équipe, dans les salles qui contenaient des potions magiques préparées par des personnes inconnues et qui avaient des effets inconnus, tandis qu'elle et Sabien firent un rapide inventaire de la Chambre du Temps et prirent tout ce qui était particulièrement précieux. Une fois qu'ils auraient pris le meilleur, ils pourraient prendre leur temps avec les potions. Elle en voulait autant que possible. Particulièrement une dans un grand container bleu en diamant que Namach avait demandé – il l'avait préparé deux mille ans plus tôt et il avait complètement oublié pour quoi c'était, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que le Ministère l'ait.

Janus était un vampire filiforme de huit cent ans, originaire de Mongolie, il n'avait pas été transformé dans l'enfance, mais à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Brillant aux frontières du génie, il avait appris par lui-même à lire et à écrire deux langues et à en parler une autre à l'âge de douze ans. Les chasseurs de talents d'Akren, suivant la trace de nombreuses magies accidentelles, avait trouvé le jeune de seize ans essayant tout seul de réinventer la nécromancie en utilisant les corps des assaillants que lui et ses frères avaient tués. Il avait été très proche de réanimer les cadavres et les flots de magie traversant les intestins disposés en formes géométriques avaient commencés à affecter le climat. Il y avait deux branches de nécromancie, une qui nécessitait les corps/sangs/vies d'autres personnes, et une qui se basait sur le sang du nécromancien. Janus faisait les deux mais préférait le premier car ça lui donnait une chance de faire bon usage des criminels. Cyala, ayant besoin de quelqu'un qui aimait cette branche de la nécromancie et qui était prêt à voyager loin aux quatre coins du monde pour rechercher les parfaits cadavres, avait suivi les chercheurs de talents d'Akren. Elle avait pris Janus quand il avait quitté l'école pour les vacances d'hiver. Étant très seul et peu accoutumé à autre chose que la vie rude qu'il avait connu en Mongolie, Janus avait été très intéressé par l'offre de rejoindre la famille Atéres. Deux ans plus tard, Thashanna l'avait transformé, Janus changea son nom et ne regarda jamais en arrière.

Janus courut immédiatement dans les ennuis. Il y avait trois Langues de Plomb dans le couloir, deux tenant des containers apparemment fragiles. Cela représentait un problème, si ces containers se brisaient au sol qui sait ce qu'il se passerait, mais les éloigner des Langues de Plomb serait difficile.

« Arrêtez-vous ou vous serez tués ! » s'écria un des Langues de Plomb, une femme. Janus lui lança un sort causant une attaque cardiaque et sortit une étoile de lancer. Selon la valeur des containers, les Langues de Plomb préfèreront peut-être les perdre plutôt que de risquer de se battre tout en les transportant.

« Accio. » Les deux containers atterrirent rapidement à ses pieds, sans dommage pour le moment. Les Langues de Plomb n'étaient pas idiots, ils les avaient laissés partir. Un barrage de sorts pourpres et verts suivirent les potions. Janus les bloqua tous et attaqua. Un des Langues de Plomb sortit un couteau, puis il le lâcha avec un cri déchirant alors qu'une étoile de lancé s'enfonçait dans ses tripes. Les poisons sur ses pointes entrèrent dans son sang et il tomba, saisi de convulsions.

Janus plongea pour éviter une lumière rouge, le bouclier de la femme Langue de Plomb était plus faible sur son côté gauche donc il visa son coude et envoya un sort pour percer son bouclier suivi par un sort pour rompre les intestins visant à rompre ses tripes. La Langue de Plomb tint bon la première fois mais cela porta son attention sur sa gauche, et le second craqua son bouclier. Elle tomba en criant. Janus écrasa son crâne et avança. Le dernier se barricada, lançant des sorts. Janus grimaça alors que l'un brûla son épaule, mais il l'ignora, plus tard, elle se gonflerait, mais il était un vampire donc ça n'était pas dramatique. Le dernier courait, essayant de trouver des renforts ou une sorte de lieu sûr d'où combattre. Premièrement, Janus lança six sorts pour percer un bouclier, l'un après l'autre, puis deux autres sorts mineurs, puis un sort de dynamitage aux pieds du Langues de Plomb. L'homme était bon, ils les arrêta tous sauf le dernier mais alors il trébucha et Janus lui balança son pied, puis jeta un sort qui terminait joyeusement les cours à Akren, le sort de Mille Broches. C'était un sort vicieux, suffisant pour envoyer la tête de l'adversaire à ses talons, mais si ça touchait autre chose, peu importe ce que c'était, de la chair ou du titane, ça serait frappé comme par des lames de rasoirs. Plus efficace qu'un pistolet, les petits trous s'enfoncerait de plusieurs pieds dans de la pierre solide ou de la chair.

Avec le dernier Langue de Plomb mort, Janus bougea les corps dans un coin et regarda dans le couloir. Son sort de silence était toujours intact, il pouvait le sentir, et apparemment, personne n'avait vu les lumières.

La seconde équipe d'assassins était menée par Norovosi, un spécialiste en filimagie. Il désactiva les protections restantes en cinq minutes puis dirigea son équipe dans la section des bureaux. Les vampires savaient que presque tout le monde était parti, mais ils étaient étonnés de trouver des bureaux complètement déserts. Ils furent encore plus étonnés par le réseau d'ordinateurs. Les sorcières et les sorciers ne savaient généralement même pas ce qu'était un ordinateur. Quelqu'un capable de regarder au-delà de l'évident avait travaillé ici, un né de moldu peut-être, mais plus probablement un des deux diplômés d'Akren. Norovosi avait leurs profils ; l'un avait une maîtrise de quelque prestigieuse université moldue en sciences informatiques.

« Nous avons besoin de Grath, maintenant. Il faut qu'il copie tout ce qu'il peut en tirer. » fit Norovosi dans le pin's qu'il portait. La pierre magique du bijou se connecta à un pin's identique dans le palais.

Grath arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Sierra le suivait et tous les deux s'installèrent. Les Langues de Plomb pouvaient avoir de bons équipements, mais les Atéres avaient toujours les meilleurs disponibles. Tous les deux s'installèrent et commencèrent, Grath alla travailler sur les programmes de sécurité, et Sierra commença à assurer la sécurité. L'équipe de Norovosi continua.

Rahkesh évita une série de sorts d'une brillante lumière bleue et il vit une ouverture. Il utilisa un sort de fouet et le fit claquer sur l'aile exposée de Daray, le démon se baissa puis tomba, grognant, Rahkesh visa la tête de Daray. Le démon se remit sur pied et roula dramatiquement des yeux avant de s'abaisser au sol et se rouler sur le dos, les quatre pattes griffues en l'air.

« Oh, s'il te plait, ça rebondit sur ta tête écailleuse. » ricana Rahkesh alors que les yeux du démon se fermèrent et qu'il sortit la langue, jouant le mort. Les yeux rouges de Daray s'ouvrirent.

« C'est vrai ? Je pensais que ça l'avait manqué. »

« Non ça a rebondi. Est-ce que tu perds des sensations ou quoi ? »

« Possible, les terminaisons nerveuses se ferment en préparation à la mue/métamorphose, peu importe comment tu l'appelles. » grogna Daray. « Et je me sens de moins en moins reposé, je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas rester tranquille, et ma peau me démange. » Le démon se gratta derrière une oreille avec le dos de ses griffes et bâilla. « Grand-mère insiste toujours qu'elle ne veut prendre aucune chance en me laissant travailler avec le reste. » Il était à peine l'aube mais ils s'étaient levés tôt pour s'entraîner. Quelqu'un quelque part faisait une sorte de rituel magique et quiconque avec un esprit suffisamment sensible en ressentait les effets. C'était probablement le Maître de Londres, il avait envoyé un avertissement qu'il allait modifier les protections autour du Gathering Hall. Le Gathering Hall était l'endroit où les vampires de son territoire se rencontraient si quelque chose devait être voté (presque rien, vu que la société vampirique n'était même pas vaguement démocratique.), ou pour des annonces importantes, ou si quelqu'un défiait Lord Hadrian. Malheureusement, le pouvoir impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait avait réveillé tout le monde avec des sens télépathiques des heures avant l'aube, à moins qu'ils ne se soient rappelés de méditer longuement la nuit précédente. Rahkesh ne l'avait pas fait tout comme Daray. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller avec le reste de la famille Atéres pour commencer leur travail au Département des Mystères, ou l'autre groupe au Chemin de Traverse, il avait rejoint Rahkesh pour un duel très matinal.

« ça serait un peu un problème si tu commençais à avoir des crises sur le Chemin de Traverse. » fit Rahkesh, Daray avait boudé toute la matinée.

« ça pourrait être amusant, pourtant. » répondit Daray. « Tante Thashanna pense que sa potion va réellement fonctionner, pendant un temps. Une fois que nous aurons vu qu'elle fonctionnait, je pourrais les rejoindre, essayer quelques sangs anglais. » La dernière partie fut dite avec un regard joueur vers Rahkesh.

« Mieux vaut trouver quelqu'un qui ne te bottera pas le cul pour avoir essayé. » ricana Rahkesh.

« Ton invité mortel fera l'affaire. » répondit Daray, en faisant référence à Drago qui dormait probablement encore. « C'est savoureux, cette lignée aristocratique consanguine. Assez mignon aussi, si seulement il faisait quelque chose à ses cheveux, je me demande ce qu'il vaut au lit ? »

« Laisse-le tranquille, il va probablement finir dans le coma. » l'avertit Rahkesh, cachant une grimace et se demandant combien de temps il pourrait garder Daray loin de Drago.

« Tu es si prude. Mais son sang est assez bon pour l'instant. Il y un petit goût assez rare, peut-être que la folie vient de la consanguinité ? »

Rahkesh combattit l'envie de rire, les propres croyances des sangs purs travaillaient contre eux quand ils étaient confrontés à des vampires en chasse. Daray n'avait pas laissé le pauvre humain seul depuis qu'il était arrivé deux jours auparavant. Rahkesh n'avait pas énormément de sympathie pour Drago mais Daray était comme un chat avec une souris. Il ne tuait pas simplement, il jouait avec sa nourriture en premier. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas réellement tuer Drago, donc il jouait avec lui, ne buvant jamais assez de sang pour l'affaiblir sérieusement, mais assez pour le garder terrifié.

« Celui là est déjà dans une sacré pagaille, tu vas et tu le pousses vraiment à bout et Mariah te mangera. » l'avertit Rahkesh. En fait, il espérait que Daray pousserait Drago trop loin, et que Drago répliquerait. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas montré beaucoup de résistance. Drago essayait d'éviter Daray ou du moins d'être tout seul avec lui, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas s'enfuir. Mariah l'avait magiquement lié à la propriété et Daray était un vampire et Drago n'était pas particulièrement un rapide coureur. Quelques soient les réflexes d'attrapeur qu'il avait, ils ne lui étaient pas utiles quand il essayait d'esquiver les crocs du vampire. Rahkesh envoyait généralement un regard noir à Daray quand il attaquait Drago quand il était dans les parages, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment arrêté. Daray trouverait cela suspect s'il n'essayait pas d'argumenter à son traitement du mortel, mais il ne pouvait pas dire son plan à Daray parce qu'alors Daray irait probablement trop loin et écraserait vraiment ce qu'il restait du fier jeune homme au tempérament fougueux que Rahkesh avait connu à Poudlard.

« Il n'y à aucune chance, par l'enfer, qu'il réussisse à Akren, et si Mariah pense qu'il peut, elle se drogue. C'est un joueur d'échec très intelligent, mais tout ce qu'il faut c'est un regard noir d'un vampire pour le faire trembler. Je doute qu'il fasse un bon assistant de recherche. Nan, c'est juste un bel esclave particulièrement savoureux. » ricana Daray. Rahkesh était personnellement d'accord que Drago n'était pas fait pour Akren. De ce que Rahkesh pouvait se souvenir, il était un peu lâche. Mais il avait ses propres opinions sur la guérison de Drago. Et il n'y avait pas à le nier, Drago avait été intelligent, à un moment donné. A Poudlard avant la guerre, au moins en classe il avait été assez intelligent. Il ne le montrait pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais il n'avait été là que deux jours. Bien que Rahkesh se rappelait que ses tentatives de complots avaient été assez pathétiques, la plupart du temps. Et Mariah devait avoir appris quelque chose sur lui, probablement en buvant son sang, pour lui donner une si haute opinion du jeune sorcier traumatisé. Rahkesh n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver ce que c'était, mis il n'avait aussi pas encore eu l'opportunité de passer du temps à parler avec Drago. En partie parce qu'il avait été un peu hésitant concernant Drago et en partie parce qu'il travaillait sur le début de deux rituels sanguimagiques dont il aurait besoin pour ses entraînements en nécromancie. Un rituel s'appliquait directement sur le cerveau et concernait l'endurance pour autoriser un plus haut niveau d'activité cérébrale pendant plus longtemps sans maux de tête, l'autre travaillerait sur des magies de l'esprit de routine pour bloquer les effets des phéromones. Il y avait plusieurs espèces de fae, et de veela, et de vampires qui pouvaient contrôler consciemment leurs phéromones et Rahkesh n'aimait pas l'idée d'être inconsciemment influencé.

Le soleil se leva et Daray se transforma, le démon était plus sensible au soleil que le vampire, même si la plupart des sanguimagies atténuaient son effet. Sygra glissa dans l'herbe et s'enroula le long de sa jambe, Rahkesh se pencha et la souleva.

_« Drago est réveillé. »_ lui dit Sygra, _« Il ssent la peur… et la faiblessse. »_ Sygra n'aimait pas l'odeur de Drago. Et son autre forme voulait le manger. Ce qui signifiait que Rahkesh vivait dans une maison avec deux prédateurs et une proie dont il essayait de réveiller l'esprit.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il ssache pour ta forme de Wyvern. »_ Rahkesh avertit Sygra alors qu'il rentrait, envoyant un signal télépathique pour faire savoir à Daray que Drago était réveillé.

_« Très bien. Quand nous rentrerons à Akren, j'irai voler. »_

_« Donc voler par toi-même cc'est bien, mais les balais et les tapis volants ssont hors de quesstion ? »_ ricana Rahkesh, Sygra ne répondit pas.

Drago était dans la salle à manger quand ils arrivèrent, voyant le vampire il commença à reculer rapidement. Daray changea de cap et Rahkesh remarqua que ses pas changeaient alors que le vampire se préparait inconsciemment à attaquer. Rahkesh, assez délibérément, se mit devant Daray, le forçant à changer de direction. Daray grogna et se détourna de l'humain blond et s'assit dans le canapé. Sitôt que le dos de Rahkesh fut tourné, Daray utilisa un sort de convocation sans baguette. Daray avait déjà ses crocs sur la gorge de Drago au moment où Rahkesh se retourna.

« Tu mets son sang partout dans la maison, tu le nettoieras. » Rahkesh avertit Daray, encore. Chaque fois qu'il regardait ailleurs une seconde, Daray était après Drago comme un lion affamé sur un zèbre mourant. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour Rahkesh que Daray était un peu sadique, ou qu'il aimait effrayer les mortels, ou qu'il aimait le sang frais. Et Daray savait que ça énervait Rahkesh qu'il ne laisse pas Drago tranquille. « Tu es comme un petit enfant tu sais, on ne peut te faire confiance pour rien. »

Daray retira ses crocs du cou de Drago et lécha la morsure pour la fermer. « Je suis blessé, mortellement blessé. C'est le travail d'un vampire de torturer les mortels, c'est pourquoi on existe. » Du ventilateur au plafond la chauve souris vampire géante de Daray, Satan, siffla son accord. Daray, retenant toujours Drago par l'arrière du cou, fit signe à Satan de descendre. La grande chauve souris atterrit sur l'épaule de Drago et le mordit à la base du cou.

« Tu es vraiment une créature repoussante. » se plaignit Rahkesh. Il ne le pensait pas et Daray le savait, donc il ignora la plainte de Rahkesh. Rahkesh grogna et alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre un petit déjeuner … bien que Daray semblait ne vouloir que du sang aujourd'hui. Plusieurs mois à Akren avait certainement changé sa vue du monde. Il était devenu habitué à des vampires se nourrissant, et Daray s'assurait généralement de garder ses pires tendances loin de ses amis mortels. Satan se nourrissant sur un esclave n'était certainement pas plus étrange que la très vaste et précieuse collection de sangs de Namach. Juste qu'une chauve-souris vampire nommée Satan faisait très cliché à Rahkesh et il était certain que Daray ne savait pas la signification du mot.

_« Puis-je manger la chauve-ssouris ? »_ demanda Sygra de l'intérieur de la manche de Rahkesh. Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil à Satan, et décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Drago entende du fourchelangue. Laissant Daray et Drago (puisqu'il semblait avoir perdu cette manche) il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

_« Mieux vaut laisser la chauve ssouris tranquille pour l'instant Et Ssygra, Drago n'a pas besoin de ssavoir que je peux te parler. Les autres sserpents sse ssont déjà cachés, fait attenttion ss'il-te-plait. »_

_« Je sais cceux qui parlent aux sserpents ssont rares. »_ accepta Sygra, _« Je vais aller chassser. »_ Elle se glissa par une fenêtre sur une branche d'arbre spécialement placée là, et rampa jusqu'au sol. Rahkesh avait transplanté l'arbre pour que les serpents puissent se déplacer plus facilement. Sygra n'aimait pas beaucoup les escaliers.

Quand Rahkesh redescendit, Daray faisait des pancakes, Rahkesh, le voyant sur le point de rajouter du sang dans le sirop, le renvoya de la cuisine avec un petit éclair. Le vampire sursauta alors que Rahkesh éloigna le sirop du vampire.

« C'est dégoûtant. »

« As-tu déjà essayé du sirop au sang ? »

« Non. A part le goût horrible, je ne veux pas attraper de maladies.

« Le donneur était en bonne santé. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Les gens qui donnent volontairement leur sang à des vampires sont toujours sains. » grommela Rahkesh. Même s'ils étaient physiquement en bonne santé, ils devaient quand même être un peu fêlés. Daray sortit de la cuisine et revint dans la salle à manger. Rahkesh le suivit, et s'arrêta rapidement quand il faillit rentrer dans Daray.

Le vampire regardait Drago, qui était allongé sur le canapé, l'endroit habituel de Daray, Rahkesh commença à ricaner.

« C'est mon endroit. » grogna Daray, ignorant Rahkesh, qui essayait de ne pas se casser une côte. « Vire de là. »

Drago le regarda, Daray gronda de nouveau, Drago pâlit et s'enfuit, trébuchant sur ses pieds. Rahkesh l'intercepta dans les escaliers et le ramena et l'assis dans le fauteuil.

« En fait, c'est mon canapé. Et Drago, la dernière fois qu'il a tenté de m'en chasser, j'ai découvert que la menace d'un sort de castration pouvait être un excellent moyen de dissuasion. » Rahkesh fit un clin d'œil à Drago, ignorant l'air outré de Daray, et il retourna dans la cuisine. Drago tremblait toujours, mais Rahkesh avait vu la lueur de ses yeux. Drago avait prit en considération le conseil de Rahkesh. C'était le signe le plus prometteur que Rahkesh avait vu pour l'instant. Il commençait à penser à se rebeller contre Daray. Peut-être le ferait-il, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Ma connexion internet est mauvaise là où je suis, je vais donc faire les RAR ici et pas envoyés individuellement une réponse. Gros bisous à tout ceux qui lisent ma trad et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : Lunicorne (j'espère que la suite t'a plu.), benji251 (la suite fait 30 chap et elle est un tiers plus longue que la première fict), klaude (oui, je me demandais ce que Drago avait bien pu devenir), akan (attends à mon avis Daray va bien vite réveiller l'esprit combattif de Drago), 666Naku (contente que ça te plaise), popov (tant mieux en plus elle est un tiers plus longue que la première fict), Vic dit vic (merci beaucoup, il y 30 chap dans cette fct et deux pour l'nstant dans la troisième), Blackmoony83 (il y en a 30 et j'en poste un toute les trois semaines de ctte fict), Zel'miane (j'espère que le chap t'a plsu), Olo et Nat (whoa que d'enthousiasme, merci beaucoup, pour un Namach Daray à mon avis fais une croix dessus Namach est le supérieur de Daray je le vois mal avec, un Namach Rahkesh peut-être je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur a prévu), Demenciae (LOL un peu de patience, je ne suis pas enchaînée à mon clavier quand même ! ) luffynette (merci beaucoup, Seth Jack Blake (contente que tu aimes ma trad), Ame Silvery (oui beaucoup de monde se demandait ce qu'il était devenu et moi aussi !) et Natsuki (j'espère que ce chap t'a plus, il faudra attendre trois semaiens pour le chap suivant de cette fict).


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Pour Noël je vous mets ce chap et pour le Nouvel An je vous posterai le chap suivant de Shadows Play. Je tiens à remercier mon nouveau bêta Di Castillo de Mortes pour sa correction rapide et efficace. Alors un grand merci à lui.

Chapitre 3 : Dans lequel de vieux ennemis reviennent.

Dérivant dans une mer sans fin de calme, le sommeil donné par une heure de méditation, pas de rêves, juste du calme. Même son animagus Thunderbird normalement assez-violent-pour-faire-pleurer-Satan était calme ici. Hé bien, il pouvait passer pour calme, car il ne rugissait pas et n'essayait pas de détruire la terre en tentant d'inverser la rotation du monde … ou quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il voulait faire avec sa puissance dévastatrice. Rahkesh avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser la méditation pour S'aider à dormir après avoir gagné la forme du puissant oiseau. Sans cela, il ne se reposerait jamais avant de s'évanouir, maintenu éveillé par la furie sans fin du Thunderbird. Les Thunderbirds n'étaient pas les créatures les plus rationnelles ; leur méfiance absolue résistait jusqu'à ce que leur corps ait besoin de se reposer. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi ils étaient aussi rares.

Quelque chose s'agita à la périphérie de sa vision, le rendant mal à l'aise. Rahkesh vérifia et ne trouva aucune connexion à Voldemort. L'agitation continua et son esprit endormi prit la décision de suivre ; ses instincts le trompaient rarement.

Des cris, des cris à s'en arracher les poumons. Rahkesh grogna dans son sommeil, le Thunderbird se secoua et se réveilla, prêt à combattre. Les cris se firent plus forts, et Rahkesh pouvait entendre le battement des ailes. Du feu passa devant sa vison et de la fumée noire atteignit ses narines. Ça faisait mal, l'odeur de mort dans l'air chaud. De la chair brûlée et du sang bouillant.

Une rue pavée apparut, des rivières de sang coulaient, du sang éclaboussaient les portes et les fenêtres brisées. Les maisons étaient abandonnées, une ville fantôme dégoulinante de sang par les fenêtres et les trous des toits brûlés. Du sang sur les troncs d'arbre, du sang sur les portes et qui s'écoulait sous les portes, dévalait les rues dans une mare de sang rouge. Des morceaux de chair, de peaux, d'intestins parsemaient le sol et certains étaient suspendus aux balcons. Des marques de griffes apparaissaient sur les murs des bâtiments, de grandes balafres dans le bois et la pierre. Un bras humain gisait, détaché de son propriétaire, négligemment jeté dans un escalier.

Des gens criaient, des cris perçants de terreur et des gémissements de mourants. Il aimait ça, le sang, l'odeur épicée de la peur, le sang qui couraient rapidement dans ses veines et il rugit, appelant sa bande à une autre tuerie. Attendez … Il n'était pas comme ça … pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas ses sentiments. Il regardait à travers les yeux d'une autre personne et ressentait ses émotions ? ça impliquerait une réelle connexion … est-ce qu'il ressentait cela par la magie qui l'entourait ?

Le ciel était rouge, rouge de feu et de peur, et les flammes se reflétaient sur le dessous des nuages de fumée noire. Le sang avait bon goût, il sentait bon aussi, il en voulait plus. Non il ne le voulait pas, l'autre le voulait. Rahkesh lutta pour arracher son esprit à ce qu'il ressentait, mais il s'inclina devant les émotions surpuissantes et la soif de sang, le besoin de détruire et de conquérir était tellement fort qu'il se sentait comme plongé dans un océan de guerre. Des battements d'aile fendaient d'air et des cris de triomphe éclataient. La magie jaillit ; dévalant les rues, les fenêtres restantes éclatèrent et les cris s'engouffrèrent dans la magie. Puis ils se turent.

Le Thunderbird poussa un furieux cri assez puissant pour que la vision vacille et s'en aille comme s'il la piétinait avec ses serres. Les yeux de Rahkesh s'ouvrirent et il s'assit sur son lit … et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Dans un bruit sourd il s'effondra sur le sol, pressant ses mains devant ses yeux, puis il bloqua ses oreilles et secoua un peu sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Lentement, la pièce arrêta de tourner ; Rahkesh fit taire le Thunderbird et ouvrit les yeux. Un futur qu'il connaissait ? Il semblait tellement familier, les ailes et les cris et les rugissements et la peur des occupants humains des maisons.

Son nez saignait , et pas de l'impact contre le mur. Qu'avait-il vu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça avait semblé aussi familier ? La magie semblait … comme quelque chose qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il avait oublié. Pas Voldemort, quelque chose de plus, de nombreuses créatures faisaient de la magie, mais une seule assoiffée de pouvoir et cruelle. Il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, il l'avait su, dans le rêve, ce que c'était, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en rappeler maintenant.

Rahkesh se leva, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il regarda dehors par la fenêtre, s'attendant à moitié à voir des rivières de sang et un ciel enflammé. En fait, c'était une belle journée, du ciel bleu, pas de nuages, du soleil. Qu'avait-il vu dans ses rêves et pourquoi ça l'avait bien plus effrayé que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti ? Rahkesh s'habilla d'une main maladroite et descendit les escaliers, il n'avait pas faim pour le petit déjeuner, mais il avait déjà dormi, et qui sait ce qui arriverait à Drago s'il le laissait avec Daray trop longtemps.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Daray était affalé sur le canapé parcourant un des journaux des vampires. Drago, ayant été banni par Daray de tous les sièges, était actuellement sur le sol à ses pieds. Apparemment Daray avait pris sur lui d'enseigner les bonnes manières à Drago, les esclaves ne s'asseyent pas avec leurs supérieurs. Rahkesh n'avait pas bougé un doigt, même s'il le voulait, parce qu'il espérait encore que Daray ait une réponse de Drago. Drago s'était renfrogné envers le vampire la veille. Après que Rahkesh ait réprimandé Daray pour essayer de lui voler son canapé et le vampire avait décidé de se calmé en pratiquer des sorts sur Drago.

« Des partisans de Voldemort ont attaqués le Maître de Paris la nuit dernière. » fit Daray, pour saluer Rahkesh qui venait juste de se réveiller.

Rahkesh hocha la tête, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu, il le savait, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenant l'expliquer. Il fit une pause et fronça les yeux à son ami, Daray semblait plus relax, physiquement. Et il était dans sa forme de vampire. Mais sa magie, elle était vivante et ronronnait comme une excitation réprimée si puissante que ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

« Et ? » demanda Rahkesh, sachant que ça devait être quelque chose de significatif ou Daray le lui aurait simplement dit. Il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma son esprit et bloqua la magie de Daray. Son ami semblait ne pas en avoir conscience. Mais Rahkesh se sentait comme si la pièce allait spontanément s'embraser à cause de la magie agitée qui jaillissait de son ami. Drago le sentait aussi. Il était pâle et tremblant, sa magie soumise et peureuse, plus que d'habitude, mais il ne semblait pas savoir d'où ça venait.

« Il a créé une nouvelle loi. Les crimes contre les vampires tombent sous la loi des vampires. Apparemment un vampire est mort – un vampire existant légalement. Tous les attaquant ont été capturés – c'était quatre sorciers – ils vont apporter une bonne source de sang pour ses vampires. »

« Ah merde. Les outrages publics contre les mortels commenceront dès que les journaux arriveront. » se plaignit Rahkesh. « Est-ce que tu as résolu le problème pour ton prochain rituel ? » demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet, Daray avait passé toute la nuit à travailler. Étant un vampire, ça ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup.

« ça avance mais ce n'est pas réglé. » soupira Daray, en mettant le journal de côté et en prenant le journal sur la table. Drago, qui s'était habitué à les regarder travailler sur la sanguimagie, les regarda avec intérêt. Le premier intérêt qu'il avait montré en dehors des échecs depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un couteau différent. Je sais que tu as essayé toute l'armurerie pour la sanguimagie et dans ce que ta famille a, peut-être est-il temps de regarder plus loin. » suggéra Rahkesh. Les poussées de magie que produisait Daray réveillaient le Thunderbird et le serpent, et tous les deux luttaient pour se libérer … et pour attaquer ? Pourquoi attaqueraient-ils ? Oui la magie était très menaçante, de la magie de mort, avide de massacre, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Rahkesh secoua la tête et força ses deux animagus à rester calme pour le moment.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une lame qui m'aidera à acheminer la magie nécessaire par mes veines. » répondit Daray, il travaillait sur un rituel de soin qui gérait en premier lieux les sorts magiques qui utilisaient les veines et les artères d'une personne pour se répandre dans tout le corps. Rahkesh faisait le même ensemble, son rituel était écrit, il allait lui falloir quatre couteaux, dont un qu'il devrait personnaliser. Akren avait quelques couteaux non personnalisés que les étudiants pouvaient temporairement personnaliser pour les rituels.

« L'électricité peut se répandre dans ton sang, et si dirigée par magie, elle peut couvrir tout le corps et lier ensemble la magie. » suggéra Rahkesh. Daray le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, il finissait généralement par utiliser des couteaux particuliers contenant dans leur centre une fiole remplie de son sang de Thunderbird, chargé avec assez d'électricité pour approvisionner une grande cité.

« Rahkesh, je n'aime pas de faire perdre tes illusions, mais l'électrocution ne résout pas tous les problèmes dans la vie. » fit Daray lentement, avec pitié. Drago retenait visiblement un sourire. Ah, un progrès.

« ça le peut, si seulement tu l'autorises. » répondit Rahkesh. Ça se mêlait si bien à la magie … ou bien ça devait être simplement lui. Daray pouvait finir avec du vomi de démon ou quelque chose d'aussi étrange … Rahkesh testa la magie que le vampire émettait et décida de ne pas suggérer de la poussière de doxy

.

« Hum, hum, Thunder, peu importe. Tu adorerai me voir me griller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Thunder ? » demanda Rahkesh incrédule, oh non, il n'allait pas être coincé avec _ça_ comme surnom. Ils avaient déjà essayé ça … et Rahkesh avait seulement réussi à y mettre un véto après une sanglante bataille de couteau avec un Silas explosé de rire. _Nuri_ avait ri de lui !

« Ally a ramené le sujet.

« Je vais la tuer.

Elle te dépècera puis te dissèquera avec ses ongles, t'arrachera les yeux et te les fera manger. » sourit Daray. Rahkesh y réfléchit et grimaça. Ally _le ferait_.

« J'ai un nom, utilise-le. Pas de surnoms. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet ? En plus il te va bien. »

« T'enlever tes crocs. Et ça ne me _va pas_. »

« Ils repousseront simplement, et ça te va certainement, parfaitement, oh Thunderbird. Grand-mère l'aime, et Namach aussi, et n'essaye pas d'intimider Silas cette fois. »

« Quel est le problème ? » s'écria Rahkesh furieusement, « C'est une conspiration ! »

Daray commença à rire, Rahkesh envoya une décharge d'électricité vers lui de sa baguette, elle rebondit contre le bouclier de Daray et brûla un coin du canapé. A un certain niveau, Rahkesh savait qu'il avait presque perdu, mais il devait protester … Thunder ? Que c'était pathétique.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Qu'est ce qui t'a mordu les fesses, gamin ? » sourit Rémus alors que Rahkesh grogna un salut et le dépassa.

« Mes soi-disant amis ont trouvé un surnom ridicule pour moi. Ne fait jamais confiance à un vampire Rémus. Ils trouvent les surnoms les plus horribles auxquels ils peuvent penser et ne te laissent jamais les oublier.

« Allez. » fit le loup garou. Joyeusement.

« Thunder ? » Le regard de Rahkesh s'assombrit quand Rémus rit fort et que Maugrey sourit. Regulus rit et hocha la tête, approbateur.

« ça te va bien. » déclara le frère de Sirius.

« Dis-le et meurs. » le menaça Rahkesh. « Ils ont déjà essayé une fois, la dernière fois je les ai intimidé, cette fois Cyala est au courant et elle est d'accord avec eux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle le soit. Elle sait que je _déteste _les surnoms. »

« C'est mieux que Gros Piaf, Plumes, Grand Poulet … je peux penser à des centaines de surnoms encore pires. » souligna Rémus.

« Moi aussi, et Thunder est sur la liste. J'AIME mon nom merci bien. Est-ce que nous avons la liste ? » Ses partenaires avaient créés une liste d'endroits où chercher le pendentif toujours manquant. Ils avaient courus après la plupart des vieux clients de Mondingus, les signatures étaient difficiles à falsifier et Mondingus, malgré son manque d'intelligence, avait jeté des sorts sur ses papiers pour enregistrer les signatures magiques des signataires Le sort avait été piètrement exécuté. Il était difficile de retracer de si petites quantités de magie mais Regulus et Maugrey avait réussi. Il y en avait encore qui n'avaient pas été vérifiés, et même ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés ne leur avaient probablement pas dit la vérité à propos de l'achat du pendentif.

« Oui. Nous pourrions vraiment avoir besoin d'un autre bon légilimens, leur faire prendre des potions de vérité à tous n'est pas facile. Maugrey ne peut pas tous les voir, il est trop évident et reconnaissable. » fit Shackelbolt. « Y a-t-il des changements magiques pour la coupe ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas du tout réagi à la destruction de l'autre horcruxe. Et Tristan Namach a accepté d'aider à la détruire en toute sécurité. » fit Rahkesh à Maugrey. Le vieil Auror sembla un peu surpris. « J'ai un plan, et il est lié à un de ses projets de recherche donc, bien sûr qu'il a accepté, juste pour voir ce qui se passerait et si cela fonctionnait comme il le pensait. Si ça ne fonctionne pas nous essayerons une deuxième méthode, mais nous aurons besoin d'un mangemort marqué à tuer pour celle-là. Donc j'aimerai mieux essayer l'autre méthode en premier. » Maugrey hocha la tête.

« Cet ancien va essayer de te recruter en tant qu'apprenti quand tu seras diplômé. » dit-il à Rahkesh, qui haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était le dernier horcruxe il avait perdu l'espoir de vivre aussi longtemps. « Si nécessaire nous pouvons utiliser Narcissa pour la deuxième méthode. Tu devras m'expliquer ça plus tard »

« Bien sûr. Rien que de la sanguimagie très basique. Mais je pense que la première méthode va fonctionner correctement. » fit Rahkesh, en fait il en était pratiquement certain. Namach avait rit assez fort quand Rahkesh avait expliqué comment il pensé s'en débarrassé. Un plan vraiment évident et en même temps très intelligent. Le vampire avait largement approuvé, c'était quelque chose qu'un vampire approuverait _naturellement_.

Avec Nagini morte, Rahkesh se dépêchait, se sentant anxieux et impatient d'en finir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais Voldemort _devait_ disparaître aussitôt que possible. Pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec Rahkesh voulant continuer sa vie. S'il avait une vie après ça. Mais quoi qu'il se passer, ça devait se passer bientôt … Rahkesh souhaitait juste pouvoir précisément dire pourquoi. Il détestait les prémonitions sans explication. C'était une des petites choses à propos de la magie qui le faisait se sentir comme le monstre que les Dursley avaient toujours dit qu'il était. Sentir ce qui allait se passer. Oui c'était bénéfique, mais en même temps il souhaitait ne pas le ressentir. Une fois que les horcruxes seraient détruits, avec de la chance les sensations partiraient. Il ne restait plus que la coupe, le pendentif, lui-même et enfin Voldemort. Et Rahkesh avait un plan pour s'occuper des deux derniers.

Un sort mortel dans les deux sens fonctionnerait parfaitement, si simplement il pouvait créer un canal magique qui en était capable. Pas une baguette, elle ne fonctionnait que dans une direction. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Il aurait aussi besoin d'attacher un sort attirant l'âme pour que quand il l'utiliserait ça extirperait l'âme de l'utilisateur. Ensuite il l'activerait avec la parcelle de magie de Voldemort. Ça enlèverait l'horcruxe en lui et l'âme de Voldemort, puisque ce serait la même magie, les sorts mortels empêcheraient alors les morceaux d'âme de revenir dans lui ou Voldemort. Ils étaient les seuls capable de contenir chacun un morceau d'âme, et si tout les deux étaient déjà morts, alors l'âme serait instantanément morte.

Ça signifiait bien sûr sa mort, mais Rahkesh travaillait aussi là-dessus. Il n'avait consulté aucun des professeurs à Akren pour l'instant, mais une fois qu'il en aurait le temps, il le ferait. Il avait trompé la mort une fois, et il n'était pas certain que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec l'amour de sa mère. L'idée semblait assez irréaliste. Après avoir lu des textes de nécromancie, Rahkesh se demandait si peut-être Dumbledore n'avait pas dit la vérité, ou plutôt dit ce qu'il voulait être vrai. Avec toute l'énergie du sort mortel, il devait y avoir un moyen d'éviter la mort. Utiliser son énergie contre lui. Et sa très étrange relation avec le mort lui donnait une bonne chance de trouver un moyen d'éviter la partie mortelle pour lui de son plan. Ou mieux de passer au travers. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas passer _à travers_ la mort après tout ? Ou rester à la limite entre la vie et la mort ? Et bien, si c'était nécessaire, il était préparé à y aller sans plan et juste agir à l'instinct. Ça signifierait probablement sa mort ou une infime possibilité de survie, mais il avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait qu'il mourrait probablement en détruisant Voldemort.

Le problème serait de construire un canal magique, avec un sort attirant l'âme lié dessus. Il n'avait aucune idée pour faire cela. Heureusement il allait au meilleur endroit pour l'apprendre et il avait accès à ceux qui pouvaient savoir.

« Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous détruire la coupe ? » demanda Shackelbolt

« Ce mois-ci, à la nouvelle lune. » fit Rahkesh, et la tension s'allégea considérablement. Regulus se frotta les mains et sourit.

« De quoi a-t-on besoin ? »

« Nous avons besoin de sang de licorne, donné volontairement pour contrer le sang donné involontairement dans lequel la coupe a été trempé. » fit Rahkesh. Du sang de licorne volé était facile à détecter ; les feuilles de son plant d'animus bacca réagissaient chaque fois qu'elles étaient proches de la coupe de Poufsouffle. « J'en ai, probablement suffisamment. Le vrai problème sera d'avoir un autre échantillon du sang de Voldemort. »

« Encore ? » soupira Rémus.

« Ouais. Mais j'y travaille. J'ai besoin de vous pour commencer à écrire un scénario pour Xasseri, c'est le serpent qui a déserté Voldemort. Et peut-être pour trouver un moyen de créer une ressemblance de lui assez bonne pour tromper Voldemort, et que Xasseri pourrait contrôler à distance. Il a de bons crocs, s'il peut frapper une artère nous aurons tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

« Nous allons commencer à travailler là-dessus. » fit Maugrey. « Regulus, tu devrais probablement travailler dessus puisque tu le connais. »

« Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup changé. » accepta Regulus. « Si – »

BANG !

Quelque chose s'écrasa contre la porte. Leurs instincts de guerre se mirent en marche et les cinq sorciers se retournèrent et coururent vers la porte, Rahkesh arriva le premier, il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta si brusquement que Rémus dut le contourner pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans.

Daniel, un loup garou ancien étudiant à Akren et guérisseur, gisait dans une mare de sang à la porte.

« Vérifiez la propriété. » fit immédiatement Rahkesh, Regulus et Shackelbolt dépassèrent le loup garou et tournèrent aux coins de la maison, les baguettes sorties. Maugrey activa les protections magiques et commença à les vérifier. Rahkesh laissa ses sens de Thunderbird scanner les environs, l'air s'agita et le tonnerre gronda, mais il ne sentit rien.

_« Il n'y a personne. »_ l'informa Sygra depuis la fenêtre.

« Il est intelligent, il a passé à travers les protections en transférant la magie dedans de la manière dont le ferait leur créateur. » grogna Maugrey. Rémus lévita Daniel à l'intérieur, Maugrey et Rahkesh rentrèrent aussi et ils se concentrèrent sur les points focaux sur lesquels les sorts de périmètre reposaient.

« Rahkesh, nous allons avoir besoin de quelques unes de ces potions de soin. » signala Rémus, Rahkesh alla dans la salle à manger où Daniel était allongé sur la table.

Daniel était couvert de profondes plaies, et le manche ouvragé d'un couteau sortait de son côté. Rahkesh enleva sa malle de son oreille et l'ouvrit.

« Trouve-moi une potion de coagulation sanguine, un détecteur de poison et une potion anti-infections. » dit-il à Rémus alors qu'il découpait la robe de Daniel avec un couteau pour trouver la plaie avec le couteau. Plaçant une main de chaque côté de la lame du couteau Rahkesh chercha à ressentir de la magie. Il n'y en avait pas, le couteau n'était apparemment pas enchanté. Mais il pouvait être empoisonné. Rémus laissa tomber quelques gouttes de détecteur de poison sur l'endroit où la lame du couteau entrait dans la chair de Daniel. Il siffla et brûla la peau, mais ne changea pas de couleur. Rien, pas de poison, mais la lame était en argent. L'argent et les loups garous ne se mélangeaient pas. S'il restait en place, il pourrait tuer Daniel, tout dépend de quelles lames avaient causés les autres blessures.

Rémus attrapa le couteau et le sortit doucement. Rahkesh sortit une petite fiole de larmes de phénix et fit tomber deux gouttes dans la blessure. Elle guérit immédiatement et le reste des blessures de Daniel se refermèrent visiblement légèrement.

« La potion luttant contre les infections Rémus. » fit Rahkesh alors qu'il commençait à jeter des sorts pour aider les capacités de guérison de loup garou de Daniel. Rahkesh trouva une potion de soin générale et une potion pour transférer toute l'énergie disponible de Daniel à sa guérison. Mélangeant les deux il utilisa un sort pour forcer Daniel à les boire alors que Rémus mettait de côté la potion anti-infection. Daniel tomba dans un profond sommeil alors que les potions faisaient effet.

« Je dois contacter l'alpha de sa meute. » fit doucement Rémus. Rahkesh secoua la tête, « Je ne pense pas qu'il serait là s'ils étaient encore en vie. »

Shackelbolt, Maugrey, et Regulus revinrent. Maugrey s'assura que tout le monde était à l'intérieur et alla se poster devant un endroit blanc sur le mur. Il tapa quelques endroits particuliers pour révéler un choix d'électroniques moldus. Maugrey tapa une séquence sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et des lumières vertes s'allumèrent sur chaque coin où le mur rencontrait le sol. Puis Maugrey se fit une entaille à un doigt et laissa tomber une goutte de sang dans un petit réservoir doré. Les murs s'animèrent de par les protections de filimagie et Rahkesh sentit les protections à l'extérieur s'activer, invisibles.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas de la sanguimagie illégale ? » demanda curieusement Rahkesh – il y avait du sang de dragon mélangé dedans.

« Ouais et bien, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années, j'ai dit au Ministère d'aller en enfer et j'ai fait mes propres protections à notre façon. S'ils veulent essayer de restreindre un ancien étudiant d'Akren à leur ridicules régulations de protections des propriétés privées … laisse-les, quiconque essaye ne gagnera jamais une autre élection et sera probablement tué par quelqu'un. » grogna Maugrey.

Assez vrai, pensa Rahkesh, il n'avait pas accordé une pensée au fait régulations du Ministère bannissait de telles protections sur les propriétés privées quand il avait protégé sa maison. Et s'ils l'embêtaient … il utiliserait le réseau télépathique magique des anciens étudiants d'Akren pour le rapporter. Les anciens élèves s'aidaient toujours les uns les autres contre les forces extérieurs. Quiconque l'embêtait serait mort ou hors de son poste en quelques jours. Si Rahkesh ne les tuait pas simplement lui-même – il ne s'arrêterait pas à briser n'importe quelle loi pour empêcher n'importe quel gouvernement d'interférer avec ce que les diplômés et les étudiants d'Akren considéraient comme leurs droits. Même s'il était opposé au meurtre en général c'était différent. On n'embêtait pas Akren. Jamais. Et personne n'allait embêtait Maugrey de toute façon, ils lui devaient trop.

Les yeux de Daniel papillotèrent, l'air dans la pièce commença à bouger, violemment et désespérément. Ma magie se leva autour d'eux, recouvrant le loup garou inconscient et s'agita. Rémus sauta de sa chaise en panic et Maugrey sauta à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec sa jambe en bois et le reste, pour appuyer un couteau contre la gorge de Daniel. La magie du loup garou était agitée, et elle ne le devrait pas, pas avec ces blessures et les potions. Rahkesh s'éloigna lentement de Daniel et fit signe à Rémus de se rapprocher. La magie fouetta l'air, incontrôlable et prête à combattre. Avec cela flottait une forte odeur qui piquait les narines de Rahkesh et qui lui donnait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Trop de magie, trop de magie avec un but qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

« Sentez-le. » dit-il, à Rémus et Regulus. _« Sygra, sens-le, que ce passe-t-il ? »_ Le serpent noir et argenté glissa hors des ombres et s'enroula autour du dossier de la chaise. Elle devenait vraiment un peu trop grande pour qu'il la porte autour de son cou. Heureusement, elle était rapide toute seule.

« Pas de blessure, aucune raison de le craindre. C'est juste la magie de loup garou, elle essaye de se réveiller…elle a besoin de quelque chose, sans délai … quelque chose de terrifiant était en mouvement … » fit Rémus puis il cligna des yeux. Regulus maintenant sous sa forme de renard, était assis à la table à côté de Daniel, sauta finalement au sol et se transforma.

« Il doit se réveiller. Il est terrifié, la magie est terrifiée, elle doit être réveillée, pas pour _faire_ quelque chose exactement, elle doit juste être réveillée. »

Sygra se retourna pour regarder Rahkesh _« Réveille-le, fais-le maintenant. Sa magie crie et son esprit pleure, il doit se réveiller. »_

« Les potions en vont pas le laisser se réveiller pour l'instant ? » fit Maugrey, « As-tu quelque chose pour inverser ça ? »

« Peut-être, vous allez devoir le retenir, pas magiquement. » Les quatre autres le saisir pour le maintenir, et Sygra s'installa sur son torse, prête à injecter un venin paralysant si nécessaire.

Rahkesh ouvrit de nouveau sa malle et commença à chercher dedans. Ne trouvant pas ce dont il avait besoin, il prit l'autre boucle d'oreille et l'agrandit. Dedans il y avaient certaines des potions et des objets qu'il avait pris avec lui de son temps avec les Chachapoyaros, ils avaient survécus intacts au voyage dans le temps et fonctionnaient toujours. Il prit un sac en peau de serpent bleu brillant. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs petites boules remplies de poudre bleue. Rahkesh conjura une flamme et versa la poudre dedans, il utilisa un sort pour diriger la fumée vers le nez de Daniel.

Les yeux de Daniel roulèrent, puis il hurla. Rahkesh tressaillit mais maintint la fumée sous le nez de Daniel alors que le loup garou criait comme s'il était sous Endoloris et se tordait sur la table, luttant contre les quatre personnes qui le retenaient. Des étincelles jaillissaient de sa peau et ses cris d'agonie rebondissaient contre les murs. Les cris continuèrent et continuèrent, cinq minutes, dix, quinze, la gorge de Daniel se serra, et il commença à tousser du sang entre ses cris.

Finalement il se rigidifia, ses cris s'arrêtèrent, et ses yeux roulent furieusement. Un gémissement rauque, pas vraiment humain, sortit de sa gorge blessée avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

La magie du loup garou envahie la pièce, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Shackelbolt et Regulus et les projetant contre le mur. Maugrey vacilla, et recula, laissant libre les jambes de Daniel. La température de l'air s'éleva incroyablement rapidement et la table sous Daniel commença à fumer. Des hurlements sortaient de la magie qui parcourait la maison, des hurlements de gorges inexistantes avec une forte odeur de sang et la magie suintait l'agressivité.

« Rémus. » fit Rahkesh, en éteignant le début de feu, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne pouvait pas aider. Rémus s'approcha de la tête de Daniel et se pencha. Il serra les dents contre la magie agressive et commença à gronder et à murmurer, un son grave apaisant avec une pointe de menace. La magie du loup garou s'agita de nouveau ; Rémus cette fois, ses sens de loup garou entourant la magie incontrôlée de Daniel et le calmant, retourna la magie dans le corps de Daniel.

« Réveille-toi Daniel, tu dois te réveiller. » fit doucement Rémus.

Les yeux de Daniel bougèrent et se concentrèrent, avec une puissance inspiration, il se redressa, Rémus se précipita à ses côté pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Daniel s'étouffa avec son propre sang et roula sur le côté, puis vomit. Rahkesh conjura rapidement un seau et le posa au sol. Daniel eut des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues à cause de la douleur de sa gorge, quand il s'arrêta finalement Rahkesh lui donna de l'eau, mélangée avec des potions de soin. Daniel l'avala en une seule fois, puis son corps se rigidifia. Il se redressa sur la table assez vite pour surprendre Maugrey qui leva sa baguette.

« Des démons. » s'exclama Daniel, ses yeux de nouveau grand ouverts, et son odeur soulignant sa terreur. « Voldemort a convoqué des démons. »

Maugrey réagit en premier, s'approchant du panneau sur le mur et poussant une série de clés et des lumières flashèrent et ses protections devinrent visibles de nouveau. Une lourde senteur d'air chargé de magie arriva par la fenêtre.

« Daniel, tu es certain ? » demanda Rahkesh, Daniel hocha la tête, tremblant.

« Ma meute était en réunion, nous discutions où nous devrions aller ce mois-ci pour la pleine lune. Les démons nous ont attaqués à la maison de Relora. Ils ont déchirés le toit, crachés du feu et utilisés leur magie. Il y avait de l'acide qui volait partout. Ils ont eu tous les autres. J'étais dans la salle de bain ; je suis sorti par l'arrière et j'ai couru. »

« T'ont-ils vu partir ? »

« Ils m'ont pourchassé pendant des kilomètres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ils m'ont attrapé une fois, ils ont atterri sur mon dos, et ils m'ont déchiré le dos avec leurs griffes. Je me suis échappé, l'un d'entre eux a lancé un couteau pendant qu'il s'envolait, il était en argent je pense. » Rahkesh fit un signe de la tête en direction de la lame sur la table, Daniel s'en éloigna. « Ils ont du perdre leur intérêt, finalement j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière moi. J'ai vu les panneaux de la rue et je suis venu ici. »

Daniel se recroquevilla, tremblant, il pleurait maintenant. Rémus s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il émit des bruits apaisants.

« Rahkesh. » grogna Maugrey, « Nous devons contacter les anciens étudiants, tous. »

« Oui, dans un moment. » fit Rahkesh, il était étrangement calme, pas de panique, pas de peur. Il l'avait déjà vu alors ? Ou quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et chercha Daray. Daray était supposé être au manoir de Lord Hadrian avec sa famille et les partisans de Lord Hadrian ce soir. Rahkesh chercha, appela la magie unique de l'esprit de son ami, le son du rugissement du démon, son image et n'obtint rien ? Il essaya de nouveau, tendu, sa magie de l'esprit n'était pas faite pour ça. Les humains mortels ne le faisaient habituellement pas. Et rencontrer l'esprit d'un mort était difficile. Il essaya de nouveau, et échoua, forçant ses sens plus loin, il fit appel dans son esprit à une image du manoir d'Hadrian, au son de la voix de Daray, à l'odeur de son sang, sa signature magique, toutes ses connaissance sur la personnalité du vampire, lentement il fut attiré par un cheminement de pensées.

_Rahkesh… ?_

_Daray…Voldemort…il a convoqué des démons…ont attaqués la meute de loups garous de Relora, dis-leur, puis ramène-toi ici, vite !_ Rahkesh envoya toute l'urgence qu'il pouvait dans sa dernière pensée, et il sentit Daray acquiescer. Laissant aller la connexion temporaire, il grogna et s'effondra sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur. Sa tête le lançait, il s'était surmené télépathiquement.

« N'aurais pas dû faire ça. » marmonna Maugrey.

« Le moyen le plus rapide. » répondit Rahkesh. « Sera là bientôt. » Il ferma les yeux, qui le piquaient et il ne voyait que du noir pendant que sa magie travaillait à réparer les dommages à ses cellules cérébrales, et il appuya sa tête contre ses bras.

« Shackelbolt, appelle Tonks, et Bill et Charlie. Puis va chercher Tonks au Ministère, elle doit proclamer qu'elle les a vu. Fait donner l'alerte. J'ai l'adresse de Relora, envoie une équipe là-bas. » ordonna Maugrey, en voyant que Rahkesh ne bougeait pas. « Rémus, il y a une chambre d'ami à l'arrière, emmène-le là et mets-le au lit. »

Rémus remit Daniel sur ses pieds et le fit marcher hors de la pièce. Le loup garou était épuisé et choqué, mais Rémus pensait qu'il serait de retour et prêt à combattre de nouveau assez rapidement. La perte de sa meute en entier était difficile à gérer, mais Daniel était camarade robuste, et il crierait bientôt revanche. Et tous les loups garous vivants ne seraient pas loin derrière.

_« Ssygra, va dehors, vois ssi tu peux ssentir des démons, tu te rappelles cce qu'ils ssentent, n'est-cce pas ? »_ demanda Rahkesh.

_« Oui. Je m'en rappelle. Tu as une potion de guérison mentale dans ccette malle, tu sais. »_ lui rappela gentiment Sygra alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte.

_« Merci Ssygra. »_ murmura Rahkesh, le fourchelangue était moins difficile que l'anglais. Il avait oublié. « Alastor, il y a une potion étiquetée là avec un sceau bleu avec un cerveau entouré par trois cercles enlacés, peux-tu la prendre ? »

Maugrey s'approcha de sa deuxième malle et fouilla à l'intérieur, il convoqua finalement simplement la fiole et prit une tasse et tendit le tout à Rahkesh. Rahkesh, la baguette tremblante, remplit la tasse à moitié avec de l'eau, puis ajouta dix gouttes de la potion noire. De la fumée s'échappa de la tasse, il attendit jusqu'à ce que sa magie lui dise que la fumée était devenue bleue – il ne pouvait toujours pas voir, puis il but. Relâchant momentanément ses boucliers mentaux il sentit la potion agir. Ça guérirait la majorité des dommages, mais il allait devoir passer plusieurs heures dans les salles de méditation à Akren dans peu de temps. Heureusement, l'école était ouverte pendant les vacances d'été.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse voir de nouveau, et la douleur à sa tête diminua. Quand il se leva, il sentit sa magie tirailler, toujours brouillée. Sygra apparut à ses côtés et secoua la tête, aucun démons dans les environs. Daniel devait les avoir semé en route. Où ils se rassemblaient.

_« Des vampires. »_ l'avertit Sygra alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille jusqu'à trois mètres du sol, grondante et sifflante, arrêtant les vampires dans leurs mouvements. Il y avait une petite foule, mais le serpent ne recula pas. Rahkesh aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

« Il était temps Farov, Rahkesh fais quelque chose avec ton serpent. » gronda Maugrey en faisant rentrer les vampires. Rahkesh attrapa Sygra, ignorant son sifflement de protestation.

_« Relax, cce ne ssont pas des ennemis. » _siffla-t-il doucement, en espérant que les vampires n'entendraient pas. Farov avait amené quelques autres avec lui, aucun qu'il connaissait, et Sierra et Daray.

« Sierra va emmener Daniel et Rémus à la plus proche meute de loups garous pour la nuit. Nous les avons tous réveillés ainsi ils seront en sécurité. Daray, utilise cette potion d'invisibilité et commence à vérifier les alentours. » dit Farov immédiatement, « Rahkesh peux-tu aller avec lui ? Tu reconnais les signes de la présence des démons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. » fit Rahkesh, il remit ses deux malles en boucles d'oreille et suivit Daray à l'extérieur. Daray sortit une carte et pointa l'endroit où les loups garous avaient été attaqués. D'autres marques indiquaient où se trouvaient les autres loups garous.

« Peu après que je leur ai dit que des loups garous avaient été attaqués, Kylara est arrivée avec des rapporte de la même zone sur des bêtes volantes parcourant le ciel et de maisons qui brûlaient. Le secteur est entièrement moldu donc le Ministère a beaucoup de travail à faire. » fit Daray. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Daniel ? »

« Il s'en est tiré, de justesse. Il a été griffé assez durement. Ils l'ont chassé pendant un moment après qu'il se soit enfui de la maison, ils l'ont attaqués depuis les airs. Ils connaissent les loups garous Daray, ils lui ont lancés un couteau en argent. » Cette connaissance sur les loups garous perturbait Rahkesh plus que tout autre chose. Les démons n'auraient pas dû savoir ça. Pour autant qu'il le sache, les démons venaient généralement dans leur monde et ne repartaient pas, donc comment des démons nouvellement arrivés savaient-ils pour les loups garous et l'argent ?

« Comment sauraient-ils pour les loups garous ? ça fait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient dans ce monde … » Daray faisait écho à ses pensées.

« Quelqu'un leur a dit. Daniel a dit que Voldemort les avait invoqué. » Mais quelque part Rahkesh n'en était pas trop sûr. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose ne marchait pas. Pourquoi Voldemort s'allierait-il avec des démons, quand ils pouvaient probablement écraser ses forces déjà décimées ? Sûrement il ne pouvait pas avoir suffisamment reconstruit ses forces pour être aussi confiant. Invoquer des démons était un tel risque, pas un risque qu'il serait prêt à prendre en étant si faible …

« Il doit vraiment être désespéré … ah Rahkesh … Sharahak ? » demanda Daray, Rahkesh se figea, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il prit l'autre chaise de jardin et sortit un couteau, il grava prudemment le nom de Sharahak, en hiéroglyphes égyptiens, sur le dos de son bras. Puis il tourna la lame du couteau et fit goutter le sang sur tous les hiéroglyphes. Fermant les yeux Rahkesh perçut la magie de la sanguimagie qu'il venait juste de faire et la suivit. C'était assez différent de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, pour chercher l'esprit de Daray, cela ne faisait pas mal, ça ne ferait pas mal à moins qu'il ne se surmène. Mais il n'atteignit qu'un blanc absolu, non-existant mais pas mort, la même chose qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était retourné dans son propre temps.

« Non, rien. Je souhaiterai qu'il soit là pourtant, il aurait une meilleure idée de ce qu'il se passe. »

Sierra apparut à la limite des sorts de protection, transportant plusieurs fioles. Apparemment elle avait escorté Daniel jusqu'à la maison de l'autre meute de loups garous.

« Va-t-il mieux ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Il est avec les siens. Ils veillent sur lui. Et c'est un guérisseur, il s'en remettra. J'ai des échantillons de sang de ses blessures et de la maison dans laquelle il était. » fit Sierra. Rahkesh grimaça, il aurait du y penser avant de les guérir. « Peux-tu dire de quel type de démons il s'agit par l'odeur ? » demanda Sierra à Daray.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les différentes espèces de démons. » souligna Daray. « J'ai besoin de les comparer à moi, Sharahak, les démons que nous avons combattus avec les Chachapoyaros et le squelette de Namach. »

« Fais ça en premier alors. Je vais dire à Farov de ne pas s'embêter à essayer de les trouver ce soir. Il n'y a plus de rapports. Je ne doute pas qu'ils sont toujours dans ce monde, mais ils se sont posés et cachés. » fit Sierra.

« Ils seront affaiblis par le voyage entre les mondes donc maintenant est le moment pour aller après eux. » fit Rahkesh qui n'était pas d'accord.

« Ils ont effacés tous signes d'où ils sont allés depuis le dernier endroit où ils ont été vus. Un moldu à déclaré qu'ils se sont simplement volatilisés, disparus. Kylara a trouvé des résidus de portoloin. Un portoloin réellement puissant, pour en transporter cinq. Cinq donc nous sommes au courant. » fit Sierra, « Ils sont partis depuis longtemps. » Elle alla dans la maison et Rahkesh l'entendit parler à Farov.

« Namach t'a montré ses registres sur les démons, y avait-il véritablement des mentions de plusieurs espèces ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Daniel a des marques de crocs, je pense, mais pas de poison. » fit Rahkesh.

« ça peut être de jeunes démons. »

« Ils sont tous venimeux, les démon dont tu as le corps était un jeune, bien que presque mature. Et Sharahak n'était pas de la même espèce de démon que toi, je ne pense pas. »

« Non, » acquiesça Daray, « Nous y avons pensé, pas lui. Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris où étaient les différences. »

« Nous aurons besoin de tous les archives sur les démons que nous pourrons avoir. J'ai ce que les Chachapoyaros ont trouvé sur leurs corps copiés dans leurs registres. Et nos souvenirs des démons que nous avons combattus. Nous pouvons utiliser une pensine pour aider à isoler les odeurs. »

« Et ce squelette qu'a Namach. Je ne suppose pas que Namach nous tuera pour être allés le réveiller maintenant. » fit Daray. « De toute façon je vais envoyer grand-mère le réveiller. »

« C'est probablement déjà fait. » fit Rahkesh. Il regarda vers la maison alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que les vampires sortaient, suivis par Maugrey.

AAAARRGGHH

Les démons dégringolèrent des airs. Un énorme démon brun et rouge foncé griffa l'arrière du coup d'un des vampires et arraché sa tête avec ses mâchoires. La longue épine de sa queue toucha Farov à la poitrine, traversa toute la poitrine et ressortit dans son dos. Ses os se brisant et ses cris firent réagir tout le monde.

Des rubans de feu bleu jaillirent de la baguette de Sierra brûlant la chair jusqu'à l'os. Un démon gris foncé enfonça ses griffes dans l'épaule de Rahkesh alors qu'il esquivait vers la droite. Rahkesh se retourna par la droite et atterrit sur le dos, et envoya trois flammes mangeuses de chair droit vers son visage. Le démon remontant dans le ciel en poussant des cris. Se remettant, il attaqua de nouveau avec des sorts invisibles évacuant l'air laissant les mortels suffoquer. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et produisit une vapeur argentée mortelle. Rahkesh envoya des sorts de bannissement vers le nuage. Il s'éloigna face à la magie.

Sierra s'occupa du troisième démon, un brun et gris plus petit, le frappant par derrière et le jetant au sol. Un des vampires gela ses ailes et un autre arracha sa colonne vertébrale. Sierra lança un couteau dans l'estomac d'un démon qui essayait de s'enfuir en volant. Rahkesh se releva et lança deux étoiles de lancer dans ses ailes. Le sort de pourrissement de Maugrey toucha les blessures qu'avaient le démon et passant la barrière des écailles, alla dans son sang.

Le nuage les frappa ; Rahkesh commença à jeter des sorts d'épuration d'air et convoqua un vent. A sa droite il vit Regulus trébucher et tomber. Le nuage commença à arriver vers lui. Cherchant sa magie puis sa vie. Rahkesh arrêta de respirer et commença à chercher la magie du nuage. Il semblait chargé … chargé en énergie mais pas conscient. Finalement il fit une faiblesse et fit appel au Thunderbird.

L'électricité jaillit de ses mains et surpassa la magie que le démon avait donné à son souffle mortel. Craquant et pulsant comme une chose vivante. L'air sentait la mort et l'ozone. Rahkesh rassembla la magie du nuage avec la sienne et l'éloigna de lui. Il la lança dans le ciel et elle commença à se dissiper.

Et le démon caché à l'intérieur en sortit. Rahkesh roula de côté alors qu'il arrivait vers sa poitrine. Sortant par réflex un couteau, il lança le couteau dans ses tripes et lança un bouclier, empêchant de justesse sa mâchoire d'atteindre son cou. Il lança un coup de pied, et sentit sa chair se déchirer à cause des griffes qui avaient atteints sa jambe et son côté.

Roulant de côté, il conjura de longues lances de métal et utilisa un sort de bannissement pour les diriger vers le cou du démon. Bougeant dans la direction opposée aux écailles protectrices elles passèrent au travers, mais n'allèrent pas loin. Rahkesh sortit de l'acide et se pencha. Le démon roula et se retourna, se préparant à projeter un autre nuage vers lui, ou à cracher du venin. Rahkesh versa l'acide dans sa bouche ouverte et se recula. Il atterrit durement sur le côté et roula au loin.

Le démon lança un cri perçant et sauta dans les airs et commença à vomir. Du vomi couleur chair et noir qui éclaboussa les créatures, brûlant leur peau et carbonisant l'herbe. Maugrey lui lança un sort d'arrêt cardiaque.

Le brun et rouge foncé balaya les vampires et les envoyant en l'air. Shackelbolt sortit un révolver et le vida dans le cou du démon. Les balles n'allèrent pas assez loin dans le cou pour faire des dégâts. Cela ne découragea pas Shackelbolt qui attaqua de nouveau avec des sorts de coupure et brise os. Un des vampires lui lança des flammes en plein dans son coté, où elles se désintégrèrent et explosèrent, s'enfonçant profondément dans son corps. Le démon s'envola dans les airs d'une poussée du pied. Il rejoignit celui qui criait et lança des magies de soin sur ses ailes.

Puis un grand démon noir jaillit du ciel nocturne, il atterrit sur le rouge et brun et écrasa une de ses cornes avec ses mâchoires, l'os cédant sous les muscles puissant des mâchoires et sa magie affaiblie par la salive du démon. Daray était arrivé. Ses griffes enduites de venin frappèrent les épaules et les ailes de l'autre démon. Alors qu'il filait, Daray se libéra et attaqua le gris. Ce fut un meilleur combat, affrontant l'attaque et frappant l'épaule de Daray. Il tourna et tourna autour, le gris ratissa de ses griffes sa hanche et sa queue. Daray envoya sa queue dans la poitrine de l'autre, frappant ses ailes. Le gris roula de côté et chercha son estomac, Daray recula. Ils se tinrent nez à nez puis s'éloignèrent, le gris mordit l'endroit où l'aile de Daray rejoignait son épaule, Daray replia ses pattes et laboura le gris, ses griffes atteignant finalement une côte et il la maintint jusqu'à ce que l'os se bris puis il balança le démon au loin.

Un carreau d'arbalète vint se ficher dans la jointure de l'aile du rouge et brun. Des sorts du groupe à terre tissèrent un filet magique et amenèrent le démon au sol, criant et luttant pour se libérer. Des sorts essayèrent de déchirer ses membres. Ils furent repoussés par ses écailles magiques, forçant les vampires à éviter leurs propres sorts qui avaient rebondis. Changeant de tactiques, ils cherchèrent les endroits les plus faibles. Des sorts d'aveuglement s'occupèrent des yeux et des sorts de rupture détruisirent ses organes internes. Un des vampires sortit une longue épée et lui coupa la tête. Brutal mais très efficace.

Ignorant le désassemblage, Rahkesh lança un sort de drainage sanguin au démon gris. Daray enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge, fermant sa trachée.

Un cri soudain et une poussée de magie annonça l'arrivée de Satan. La chauve souris vampire magique s'agrandit à trois fois sa taille normale, des flammes rouges et noires entourèrent son corps et des fouets de magie noire jaillirent des extrémités de ses ailes. Se joignant à son maître, Stan envoya des boules de magie dans les oreilles du démon gris, drainant la magie de son cerveau. Le démon gris convulsa et tomba au sol. Daray referma ses ailes et atterrit. Il tourna sa queue vers le bas et prépara ses griffes. Son impact avec le démon gris quand ils touchèrent le sol fut dévastateur et les griffes de Daray s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son bas-ventre vulnérable. Sautant en arrière il se retourna, étendant de nouveau ses ailes. Le démon au sol commença à luire

Puis Sygra intervint, plantant ses crocs dans les blessures que les griffes acides de Daray avaient faites et injectant son venin paralysant dans le démon, suivi par une neurotoxine pour accélérer immédiatement la désintégration du cerveau. Cela fut suivi, pour faire bonne mesure, par tout un lot de poisons pour arrêter toutes les fonctions corporelles nécessaire à la vie, comme son cœur.

Le silence abrupte tomba sur le groupe, le combat s'était terminé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Deux vampires étaient morts. Rémus était de nouveau debout, semblant sonné mais réveillé, bien qu'affaibli. Farov était sur pied, guéri et vivant. Rahkesh regarda autour, trouvant Maugrey et Shackelbolt vivants et en bonne santé. Shackelbolt regardait le revolver qu'il portait et murmurait à propos de la technologie moldue inutile.

« Je pensais que le rapport disait qu'ils étaient partis. » se plaignit Daray.

« Effectivement. Cinq ont pris un portoloin pour le diable sait où. Et puisqu'il n'y a des rapports que sur cinq démons nous avons présumés qu'ils étaient seuls. D'où par l'enfer ces trois-là viennent-ils et où se sont-ils cachés depuis leur convocation ? » gronda furieusement Sierra. Le démon gris poussa sa dernière expiration, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sierra se pencha vers lui, sortant un vase à fleur en verre de quelque part et le tenant au dessus de la tête du démon. Le joli vase en verre commença à luire d'un jaune-vert maladif et Rahkesh frissonna en le sentant drainer quelque chose. Il ferma ses sens et regarda le vase devenir noir.

« Peut-être pourrons-nous avoir des réponses de son âme. » fit Sierra avec une grimace mauvaise dévoilant ses crocs.

« Cela vient du Département des Mystères. » accusa rudement Shackelbolt

« Et ? » demanda Sierra, faisant disparaître le vase dans une pochette noire, le gonflement dû au vase disparut. Comme c'est étrange. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose sur ses pochettes magiques, décida Rahkesh.

Shackelbolt jeta un regard à Maugrey, qui l'ignora. Puis il haussa les épaules et ne se plaignit pas. Il était trop tard pour protester. Si le Ministère savait seulement que les vampires avaient volés un artéfact qui retenait les âmes … oh la panique que _cela_ causerait. Mais les Langues de Plomb ne donneraient jamais au Ministère une liste de ce qui avait disparu. S'ils en faisaient une.

_« Ils massquent leur odeur. Mais maintenant je connais leur magie pour cacher leur odeur. Ça ne foncttionnera plus. »_ fit Sygra alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour du cou de Rahkesh. _« Il n'y en a plus. Quel dommage. Cceux-là étaient amussants. »_

« Sygra dit que c'est sûr. » dit Rahkesh, penchant sa tête d'un côté et fermant les yeux, Sygra ne sifflait plus, et il agissait comme s'il écoutait ses pensées. Pas besoin de dire aux autres vampires inconnus qu'il était un fourchelangue. Ils pouvaient probablement le découvrir dans les registres d'Akren, mais pourquoi leur faciliter la tâche ? « Elle connaît l'odeur de la magie qu'ils utilisent pour masquer leur odeur, et c'est parti. »

_« Ils étaient faibles, et pas en bonne ssanté »_ siffla Sygra aussitôt que les vampires se tournèrent vers leurs camarades morts. _« Ils ne ssentaient pas la ssanté. Et ils ssentaient fatigués. »_

_« Ils doivent avoir été convoqués très réccemment alors. Encore faibles du voyage. Pensses-tu que cceux-là étaient matures ? »_

_« Comment le ssaurais-je ? Il est peu probable qu'il y ait des portails capable de convoquer un adulte. Et ssi c'est posssible … leur magie détruirait le portail plus rapidement, n'est-cce pas ? Alors ils sseraient moins nombreux à passser, même ssi cc'étaient des adultes. Qualité ou quantité. »_ fit Sygra

Satan retourna à sa taille normale et se percha sur l'épaule de Daray. Il cria quelques fois, puis se calma et déplia une aile pour nettoyer le dessous. Daray ronronna et les épines de son cou se relaxèrent, les épines de son dos se lissèrent. Elles avaient grandis, remarqua Rahkesh distraitement. Une autre preuve que la forme de démon de Daray n'était pas mature. Et il était plus large que deux des démons morts. Bien que le rouge et brun avait deux pieds de plus d'envergure au niveau des ailes. Peut-être celui-là était-il un adulte ? Ou une variété de démon différent. Satan secoua sa tête contre une des cornes de Daray. Le grand démon noir lécha ses plaies, puis leva la tête et regarda Rahkesh.

« Est-ce que ce n'était pas Ally qui était jalouse que nous ayons les vacances les plus funs ? »

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et un gros bisou à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review : benji251 (merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi), Isatis (je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir), luffynette (je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec un peu beaucoup de retard), Florie (contente que ça te fasse plaisir et je suis contente que tu ais posté une review pour mon anniv), klaude (effectivement, ça va faire remuer du monde je pense, en plus enlevés en plein ministère !), OoNakuoO (Lol, tu as l'air d'être un fan de Drago ! Il a l'air pas si mal parti pour l'instant), Vic dit vic (merci beaucoup et à bientôt), Demenciae (Je te remercie pour tout), akan (il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir mais à mon avis les démons vont attaquer la terre en nombre et Rahkesh va devenir l'apprenti de Namach, en restant humain ou vampire ça reste à voir !), Julie Delon (contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt pour la suite), titmo (je te remercie de tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir, pour les couples, je n'en ai aucune idée), Natsuki (c'st clair qu'il ne fait pas bon être sorcier en Grande Bretagne ces temps-ci !), neo24 (contente que ça te plaise, la suite pour bientôt), Jyudith (j'espère que ce chap où on voit Drago ne t'a pas déçu), Ryan (tant mieux, je suis contente que ça te plaise) et http (la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, le prochain chap arrive mais je n'ai pas encore commencer la trad.


	4. Chapter 4

En raison de problèmes de santé, mon bêta Di Castillo de Mortes n'a pas pu bêta reader ce chapitre, je lui souhaite de se remettre rapidement.

Voilà, mon bêta m'a envoyé la correction donc je modifie le chap pour enlever les fautes, en espérant qu'il aille mieux et se repose

Chapitre 4

Il faisait noir, si noir ; il ne pouvait rien voir, aucune lumière, juste du noir, et le froid. Ils l'avaient laissés dans la cellule chaque nuit quand ils en avaient fini avec lui, et la cellule était sous terre et humide. Le froid s'infiltrait dans les murs et le faisait frissonner au début, maintenant il était trop fatigué pour frissonner. C'était l'hiver, et les craquelures du haut de la cellule qui laissait passé quelques fins rayons de soleil dans la journée laissaient aussi entrer l'air froid de la nuit. Les murs étaient gelés et de la glace c'était formée sur le sol.

Ils lui avaient lancés un sort pour qu'il ne meurt pas de froid. Il n'avait pas d'habits mais le sort le gardait en vie en dépit de combien le froid faisait mal. C'était différent dans les autres pièces où ils s'entraînaient, où ils le torturaient, il faisait chaud là. Presque assez pour le rendre heureux chaque matin quand ils venaient juste avant l'aube. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt se réchauffer. Quand la porte s'ouvrait et que l'air chaud entrait, c'était presque le paradis. Mais ensuite leurs mains cruelles se soulevaient et le sortait, et le paradis s'arrêtait, remplacé par l'enfer. Un enfer avec des acides sur sa peau, d'étranges potions expérimentales dans sa maigre nourriture, des sorts expérimentaux qui lui étaient lancés le rendant presque fou tandis qu'ils riaient.

Mais il ne pouvait pas devenir fou, on lui avait lancé un sort pour empêcher ça, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire pour son esprit conscient que l'agonie sans fin qui consumait ses journées. Les mangemorts avaient besoin d'entraînement à la torture, quelqu'un était nécessaire pour tester les potions et les sorts. Les recrues devaient apprendre à jeter l'Endoloris et l'Impérium. Au début ça avait été horrible, se réveiller quand les sorts étaient enlevés et se rappeler tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait faire sous l'Impérium. C'était généralement quelque chose d'humiliant, ils pensaient que c'était amusant ; de rabaisser un des Malfoy. Et Drago se sentait prêt à se tuer sous l'humiliation, mais il en était empêché par un sort. Mais après un moment, quand l'hiver s'installa réellement, il arrêta de s'en préoccuper. Au moins il faisait chaud et l'Impérium ne blessait généralement pas, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais. A moins qu'ils ne le fassent se blesser, ou qu'ils ne l'utilisent pour combattre quelque animal, ça avait été le choix favoris de Bellatrix. Mais elle avait arrêté de venir il y a un certain temps. Et les autres avaient pris la relève, la plupart faisant la même chose. Le reste du temps c'était juste embarrassant, assez pour le faire se recroqueviller sur le sol en pleurant, que la dignité des Malfoy soit damnée.

La porte s'ouvrit, de la lumière chaude entra, et il ferma rapidement les yeux pour en profiter, il n'avait que quelques secondes … puis il sentit une main froide sur son épaule, qui l'emmena, ils portaient généralement des gants, il leva les yeux et vit une paire de crocs derrière un sourire cruel.

« Nous pratiquons les impardonnables ? » demanda le vampire à quelqu'un derrière lui, tandis que Drago faillit se mouiller et arrêta de respirer. Des vampires. Par Merlin, Voldemort avait des vampires qui l'aidaient. Des humains, il avait eu affaire à eux … mais des vampires ? Finalement des poumons protestèrent et il respira. « Hé bien, viens petit mortel, voyons voir comment tu cris. » ricana le vampire en le sortant de la cellule par les cheveux. Drago entendit des rires et jeta un regard à Pansy … son ancienne amie … souriante et bavardant doucement avec un autre vampire. _Attends un peu,_ pensa-t-il _attends un peu qu'on te donne une mission impossible à accomplir_. Mais elle se débrouillait bien dans les rangs des mangemorts … être une pute devait aider. Elle ne réaliserait jamais qu'elle pouvait finir comme lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelqu'un apparut avec une aiguille et un verre de potion. Ils testaient toujours des choses, pour voir combien ils altéraient ses sensations des impardonnables. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre, la plupart du temps il ne savait pas ce que faisait la potion et ne pouvait pas le découvrir, pas qu'il s'en préoccupe de toute façon. Il avait plus chaud maintenant, et maintenant la pièce de l'autre côté du hall s'ouvrit, il y avait un grand groupe aujourd'hui … et ils étaient tous des vampires, et Drago pensait déjà que sa cellule froide était un meilleur endroit où être.

Drago se réveilla en criant juste après que le premier sort ait été lancé, comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis son arrivée dans l'étrange petite maison avec le jeune vampire et e sorcier mortel.

Comme d'habitude, Daray leva les yeux de son travail, cette fois, il comparait des diagrammes de dissection d'un démon à des images de lui-même.

« Penses-tu qu'il crie comme ça pendant le sexe ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, à Rahkesh qui s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude.

« Dois-tu toujours être aussi répulsif … et prévisible ? » rétorqua Rahkesh. La dernière partie était la plus insultante, bien sur. En ce moment, il ne s'en préoccupait pas cependant. Il y aurait eu un temps où Daray fantasmant à propos de Drago et de sexe, tandis que l'humain rêvait qu'il était torturé, l'aurait gêné. Mais Harry Potter était depuis longtemps parti, consumé et brûlé en cendre par sa nouvelle personnalité. Rahkesh ne s'en préoccupait pas. Cependant il aurait, et avait, empêché Daray d'aller activement après Drago. Il était certain de parvenir à ce que Drago se rebelle contre ça, même un peu, si Daray le violait … non pas que le vampire aurait appelé ça un viol, et non pas que ça l'aurait gêné si Rahkesh l'appelait comme ça. Et peu importait après avoir été mordu par un vampire que Drago aimerait probablement ça, c'était le principe qui importait, et Rahkesh en avait effectivement quelques uns qui lui restaient. Quelque fois.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Nuri retomba au sol après avoir fait tourné la poignée avec ses pattes et entra dans la pièce, s'installant sur Daray, qui était sur le canapé. Silas entra quelques secondes après le chat. Lui et Rahkesh échangèrent des sourires vers Daray et Nuri, alors que Daray essayait d'enlever la grande panthère de sur lui. Rahkesh rit et le gratta derrière les oreilles, mas Daray trouvait embarrassant de se faire embêté par un félin. Il ne s'était pas du tout plaint la dernière fois que Satan s'était transformé et l'avait fait tombé … apparemment c'était plus respectable de se faire malmener par une chauve-souris vampire magique.

« Nuriiii. » se plaignit Daray, en essayant de repousser la panthère alors que Nuri lui lécha le visage, puis elle se roula en boule et s'installa sur lui. « Tu n'es plus un petit chat ! OW ! Et tu as des griffes et tu pèses une tonne … Aw merde. »

Avec un grognement, Daray se transforma, le démon ne tolérait pas le chat. La peau de Daray fonça et ses jointures raquèrent audiblement avant de se reformer. Des ailes jaillirent de son dos et ses griffes apparurent. Des paupières noires s'ouvrirent sur des yeux rouges/oranges, des épines autour de son cou s'effilèrent comme des rasoirs. Nuri s'en alla et traversa la pièce jusqu'à Silas, qui le prit et le reposa à terre.

Daray agita ses ailes et grogna. Rahkesh entra et lui donna une tape sur la tête. Daray agita la tête et rugit, Rahkesh croisa son regard et lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il y eut une pause, s'étirant quelques secondes, puis Daray cligna les yeux. Les écailles et les épines de sa tête se radoucirent, et Rahkesh se relaxa dans son fauteuil.

« Voilà un bon petit démon. Maintenant transformes-toi, veux-tu ? Avant que tu n'envoies assez de signaux démoniaques pour faire savoir à tout le monde que tu existes. » Daray avait émit continuellement un grondement continu douloureux (magiquement parlant). Un qui était complètement hors de contrôle, ses écailles s'agitèrent passant du rouge au noir. De petits bouts de magie passèrent entre ses écailles et voletaient autour de sa peau. Il n'était pas loin de sa transformation.

Réalisant que son ami était figé, essayant de contenir le démon, Rahkesh regarda vers Silas. Silas soupira et lentement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, s'assit à côté de Daray, faisant assez petit à côté de l'énorme corps noir. Il resta assis un moment apparemment peu concerné par la proximité de la mâchoire à crocs qui pouvait écraser son crâne comme un œuf. Il se pencha et se rapprocha de la tête de Daray, puis il le regarda dans les yeux et commença à projeter des souvenirs de vampires. Avec son autre main il se fit une égratignure au bras, laissant l'odeur du sang remplir l'air, puis il la referma, avant que le démon ne réagisse, mais pas avant que les instincts du vampire ait identifié un membre de la famille.

Daray se recula et frissonna, et ses ailes remuèrent légèrement. Puis il redevint un vampire, gisant sur le sol. Nuri bondit à travers la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui, le renifla, satisfait qu'il soit un vampire, et il commença à nettoyer sa queue. Daray roula des yeux en regardant le grand chat noir.

Il murmura aux deux autres. « Les potions des soigneurs ont peut-être stabilisées ma chimie sanguine, mais les instincts sont toujours là. »

« Tu dois juste trouver ce qui doit arriver. Et si tu prenais ta journée pour travailler dessus. Silas va commencer à tester Drago sur les sorts qu'il connait. » suggéra Rahkesh. Il avait demandé à Silas de l'aider avec ça, sachant que Daray mangerait probablement Drago vivant. Daray hocha la tête et se repencha sur les diagrammes. Nuri se coucha à côté de lui, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas de sitôt. « Et si tu te transformes de manière incontrôlable, nous amènerons quelques doxies pour te forcer à redevenir toi-même. » l'avertit Rahkesh, plus pour le démon que pour Daray. Les menaces marchaient avec les démons. Le regard furieux que Daray lui lança lui fit décidé que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Bonne chance louveteau. » fit Rémus, en serrant Rahkesh dans ses bras. Au moins il ne l'avait pas appelé Thunder, Rahkesh pouvait faire avec louveteau, c'était juste Rémus ressortant son côté loup garou. Heck _Daniel_ l'avait appelé comme ça quand il avait appelé par cheminette pour le remercier. Apparemment sauver sa vie avait fait de Rahkesh un membre de sa meute … mais louveteau ? Rahkesh était trop vieux pour ça, mais il ne s'était pas plaint, Daniel était encore en mauvais état. Rahkesh se libéra gentiment, salua Regulus, qui transportait de grandes boites de bijoux acheté à un client récemment tué de Mondingus Fletcher. Regulus répondit et continua sa recherche du médaillon. Rahkesh referma les protections derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la maison et se dirigeait vers le Chemin de Traverse. Avec le changement d'immigration tout ceux qui voulait voyager à l'internationale devait utiliser les tapis volants, pas de portoloins au travers des frontières ni de transplanage. C'était agaçant et ça prenait du temps mais Rahkesh n'allait pas en faire une scène. La plupart des anciens étudiants avait trouver des moyens pour contourner les sorts empêchant les portoloin de traverser les frontières, mais Rahkesh n'était pas assez bon dans le domaine des portoloins pour l'instant, et il n'allait pas s'en faire faire un par quelqu'un d'autre. On n'oublie jamais le danger d'utiliser des portoloins faits par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'y avait pas de chevaux pur feu à l'entrée de la Montagne Akren donc Rahkesh attrapa un des portoloin et le prit pour l'entrée de la vallée, puis un deuxième portoloin jusqu'à l'école. C'était le milieu de l'été et le moment le plus chaud de l'année … même si ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose si haut dans les montagnes les plantes magiques répondaient de toute manière au moment de l'année. Alors qu'il marchait devant des plantes vomissant des flammes près des portes, il dut écarter leurs racines mangeuses de chair. La plupart du temps elles étaient complètement dociles mais le milieu de l'été les agitait et elles pouvaient devenir très agressives. Un couple de pixies rouges assis sur les massifs de fleurs levèrent leurs ailes enflammées et envoyèrent des petites flammèches vers lui quand il s'approcha trop près. Les pixies émigreraient jusqu'aux îles d'Hawaï à l'hiver, à cette période de l'année ils se nourrissaient des plantes enflammées.

Un énorme léopard des neiges était assis à côté de l'entrée et il gronda doucement pour le saluer. La Directrice se tenait à côté, travaillant sur un morceau doré de filimagie pour altérer les sorts de protection de l'école. La filimagie s'illumina entre ses doigts, tandis qu'elle murmurait et nouait les fils. Le son propageait ses intentions et complétait les nœuds … Rahkesh n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient, mais la Directrice semblait satisfaite. Elle délaissa ensuite les fils et ils sifflèrent puis se fondirent dans la pierre et enfin disparurent. La Directrice fit ensuite appel à un autre type de magie et les protégea avec d'autres filimagies. Cette fois, elle se coupa aux deux indexes, et elle laissa son sang recouvrir le mur et sécher sur place.

« Bonjour Rahkesh. » fit Nvara Aelfly. Elle parlait toujours doucement, mais les capacités magiques de sa voix étaient immenses et donc tout le monde pouvait l'entendre n'importe où. En fait ses pouvoirs de voix magique était si grands que c'était quelque fois physiquement douloureux de l'entendre parler. En ce moment, elle était occupé à quelque chose d'autre, donc Rahkesh baissa son audition pour empêcher ses oreilles de siffler et il garda la tête froide au grondement du Thunderbird répondant à une telle puissance magique.

« Elle semble un peu mécontente. » répondit Rahkesh, en hochant la tête vers le léopard des neiges.

« J'ai du lui couper sa fourrure pour l'été, ça devenait assez chaud ici pour elle. Elle est vaniteuse, elle déteste la façon dont j'ai coupé sa fourrure. » répondit la Directrice, en regardant en souriant le chat à l'allure ébouriffée, le léopard des neiges gronda et siffla, en se levant lentement.

_« De grands crocs, plein de griffes, très puisssant. »_ siffla Sygra à son oreille. _« Est-cce qu'on peut entrer avant de sse faire manger ? »_ Rahkesh inclina la tête vers la Directrice et entra rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de ce combat.

Rahkesh sécurisa son paquet sous son bras, lassant sa main libre pour faire un signal sans baguette pour ouvrir les portes massives en bois de séquoia. Maugrey devait déjà être avec le professeur Namach. Narcissa Malfoy était dans une cellule sous la maison de Maugrey, juste au cas où. Aujourd'hui ils allaient détruire l'horcruxe qui se trouvait dans la coupe de Poufsouffle. C'était le milieu de la matinée un samedi pendant les vacances d'été, donc la plupart des étudiants d'Akren étaient partis pour le week-end ou dormaient. Namach s'était arrangé pour qu'ils aient toutes les salles de sanguimagie pour eux. Malheureusement la magie qu'ils allaient faire étaient de la magie d'âme et suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il soit certain que le professeur Xanthius la sente. Namach avait évité tout conflit en invitant le professeur elfe à aider avant même qu'ils commencent. Étant un chercheur Xanthius avait joyeusement accepté d'aider, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer de près l'enlèvement d'un horcruxe d'un objet pré-enchanté.

« Tu es une disgrâce pour toutes les formes de vie bipèdes. Maintenant sorts tes oreilles pointues hors de les salles de sanguimagie. » Le grondement énervé de Namach s'entendait dans tout le couloir.

« Ne nous compare pas avec ta ligne d'évolution inférieure, nous, mon pauvre misérable ami bipède, avons six membres. » rétorqua une voix mâle ronronnante au vampire. Ce n'était pas Xanthius ou Maugrey. Une putain de belle voix pourtant, plus qu'un peu hypnotique en fait, et quelque part la magie mortelle dans cette voix l'effrayait plus que les démons. Qui d'autre était là ? Personne d'autre n'avait été invité. Rahkesh considéra l'idée de partir, mais réalisa brusquement que qui que ce soit qui ait parlé c'était probablement un autre elfe, et donc il savait probablement qu'il était là. Partir n'était pas une option.

« Seulement quand vous vous transformez, j'ai six membres quand je me transforme, en plus tu ne peux pas compter les formes animales. » répliqua Namach. « Et avoir six membres ne te donne pas le droit d'entrer dans les salles de sanguimagie. »

Rahkesh poussa doucement la porte des quartiers de Namach et entra. Maugrey était assis dans un fauteuil près du bureau de Namach et lui fit un signe. Rahkesh s'approcha de lui et regarda autour pour voir qui d'autre s'était montré, non-invité.

'Trois elfes ? Merde, merde, merde. Sont-ils là à propos des démons ? Rahkesh commença à paniquer. Puis arrêta tout aussi vite. Pas de peur, ne montre aucune peur, jamais. Ces créatures sentiraient s'il était effrayé ou cachait quelque chose. Donc il devait juste prétendre qu'il ne l'était pas. C'était une astuce qu'il avait appris au contact des étudiants loups garous plus âgés, pense que tu es en sécurité et ton odeur s'ajustera. Rahkesh redevint calme si rapidement qu'il était certain que son odeur n'avait pas changée, même pour une seconde. Et aucun se sembla l'avoir remarqué si ça avait été le cas.

Xanthius, les cheveux blancs et les yeux vers, était installé sur le canapé. A côté du canapé se trouvait une grande elfe, portant une armure. Une armure en métal de sang et en cuir vert foncé, elle portait aussi suffisamment d'armes pour ouvrir sa propre armurerie. Des étoiles de lancer, des couteaux, un jeu de fines épées, une arbalète, et une série de lames curieusement incurvées d'un genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se retourna et regarda Rahkesh et sourit un peu alors que ses défenses mentales se solidifièrent et qu'il ajoutait des couches et des couches de souvenirs d'Endoloris et d'autres souvenirs particulièrement douloureux qui frapperaient quiconque essaierait de lire ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient rouges et jaunes, ça allait bien avec les cheveux rouges et dorés. Le trait le plus identifiable d'un elfe était les yeux – leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas être déguisés. Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant ? Et dire qu'il pensait que Madame Bibine avait des yeux stupéfiants.

Namach se tenait en face du canapé, contre une étagère de livre, qui pouvait être poussée contre le mur pour révéler une cheminée derrière. Il caressait distraitement les écailles de la tête d'Ely qui grondait son contentement. Le grand vampire irradiait de pouvoir maîtrisé et les habituelles vibrations noires qui s'agitaient autour de lui avaient assez augmentées pour que la peau de Rahkesh le picote. Ce genre de puissance pouvait vous noyer … en fait n'importe quel moldu aurait déjà été à moitié fou. Et quiconque n'était pas un minimum entraîné en magie de l'esprit ou n'était pas accoutumé aux vampires aurait eu de sérieux problèmes à être dans la même pièce que lui. Rahkesh était cependant devenu habitué à ça et avait construit plein de défenses contre les pouvoirs vampiriques qui étaient monnaie courante à Akren. Il n'aurait pas suivi le cours de Namach avec son esprit intact sinon. Maugrey semblait bien s'en tirer lui aussi. Son esprit bloquant tout, et il avait depuis longtemps construit une quasi immunité à la sorte de puissance non dirigée qu'émettait Namach. Rahkesh sentait que si cette magie était en fait dirigée sur lui ou Maugrey, ils seraient dans de sérieux ennuis. Heureusement l'attention de Namach était portée autre part. Le vampire et le reptile regardaient le troisième elfe, qui était appuyé contre une des anciennes colonnes. Plus grand que Xanthius lui-même, avec des cheveux dorés et un long manteau noir et doré, il portait aussi une armure, elle aussi en métal de sang et vert foncée.

Les deux elfes inconnus projetait un air d'extrême violence. Des prédateurs l'avertirent les sens magiques de Rahkesh. Bien plus que Xanthius, qui était un combattant accompli, mais aussi un chercheur. Du moins Rahkesh pensait que c'était un bon combattant, c'était un de ceux avec qui Namach s'entraînait régulièrement, mais comparés à Xanthius, ces deux-là étaient comme de comparer un papillon à un aigle. La femme était plus grande que Xanthius, et elle était bien plus musclée. L'homme était encore plus grand qu'elle et, bien qu'il paraissait léger et gracieux, il semblait aussi être construit en titanium avec un physique qui aurait impressionné le père de Daray. Ces deux-là étaient des tueurs professionnels ; Rahkesh pouvait sentir le grondement inconscient et les vibrations furieuses de leurs magies. Mais c'était une violence cachée par une grâce et une beauté extrême. Tandis que Namach était enveloppé d'une séduisante noirceur et semblait émettre sans cesse de la violence supprimée, ces deux là projetaient une aura ben plus effrayante d'une mort certaine mélangée à un danger exotique et un pouvoir absolu qui surpassait même les plus vieux des vampires. Rahkesh pouvait voir pourquoi Maugrey avait choisi un fauteuil un peu éloigné des quatre immortels, être trop près, pendant qu'ils se disputaient, aurait eu des conséquence sur sa santé.

Eli tourna la tête et vit Rahkesh, il siffla une menace et détourna la tête. Namach leva les yeux, vit que c'était Rahkesh à qui Eli sifflait, et soupira, irrité.

« Eli, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Le gros lézard frappa Namach de sa queue. Namach ne bougea même pas, il attrapa simplement Eli par la queue et le souleva, il alla porter Eli dehors sur le balcon. Namach le déposé pas très gentiment au soleil. Eli se retourna, criant à l'indignité d'être transporté. Les elfes rirent à l'outrage du lézard. « Fais une sieste. » lui ordonna Namach, puis il rentra, Eli, maintenant au soleil, oublia complètement Rahkesh et s'étira pour profiter du soleil.

« Je vais essayer ça avec mon familier. » fit Rahkesh alors que Namach fermait soigneusement les portes du balcon derrière lui. Sygra, autour de ses épaules et de son cou aujourd'hui, en dépit de sa taille, leva la tête et siffla en direction des elfes, sentant l'air. L'homme elfe en armure regarda curieusement Sygra, puis tendit une main pour lui laisser sentir ses doigts. Si les yeux de la femme étaient étranges, les siens étaient vraiment effrayants. D'un vert brillant intense (plus même que les yeux de Rahkesh à la couleur Avada Kedavra). Avec un étrange regard qui ressemblait à ce à quoi Rahkesh s'attendrait d'un basilic ou d'un dragon.. Cet elfe possédait la capacité de tuer avec son regard, réalisa soudainement Rahkesh, le mettant ainsi que l'elfe inconnue sur la liste des être à éviter d'offenser à tout prix.

« Étonnant, » murmura la femme, elle regarda Sygra avec un choc non dissimulé. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé en voir un _noir_, où l'avez-vous eu ? »

« Dans une animalerie, sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Vous en avez déjà vu un comme elle auparavant ? » demanda Rahkesh. L'homme blond leva les yeux et le regarda. Rahkesh évita ses yeux et fit prendre à son corps une posture moins menaçante. Il recevait des vibrations que celui-là était plus enclin à l'attaquer sans vraiment de provocation que la plupart des vampires. Que se passait-il avec les êtres magiques comme les elfes et les vampires qui les faisaient avoir des réactions extrêmement violentes à propos de tout ? Rencontrant ces deux-là, Rahkesh n'aurait pas été surpris si leur culture était organisée dans une structure similaire à celle des vampires ou des meutes de loups garous, et presque aussi violente.

« Déjà vu ? Oui, bien sûr. Nous les avons créés … Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était la femme qui avait répondu, puisque son camarade guerrier semblait plus enclin à décider du meilleur moyen de prendre Rahkesh à part s'il faisait un mouvement ou s'il montrait le moindre signe d'agression.

« J'ai une suspicion, mais je ne peux pas la confirmer. » fit calmement Rahkesh. Intérieurement, il jurait. Les créer ? Ils feraient mieux de ne pas vouloir le retour de leur création.

« Que pensez-vous qu'elle est ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire. Rahkesh ne fut pas dupe. Ils pouvait agir amicalement tant qu'ils le voulaient mais il pouvait sentir leurs capacités mortelles qui rendait le Thunderbird un amateur en matière de destruction en comparaison.

« Le théorique quatrième basilic. » dit finalement Rahkesh. Par l'enfer, peut-être avait-il tort, mais il en doutait. C'était le seul type de serpent dont sa magie fourchelangue n'avait pas d'information.

« Très bien. » acquiesça la femme en hochant la tête. « Un très jeune spécimen, s'est-elle déjà transformée ? »

_« Oui. »_ répondit Rahkesh. Il ouvrit son esprit à Sygra, la laissant entendre leur conversation. Sygra le regarda et il sentit l'incrédulité de son familier. _« Oui, c'est vrai Ssygra, j'y ai pensé depuis des mois. Tu es le quatrième basilic. » _Sygra sortit deux fois sa langue alors qu'elle réfléchissait puis elle esquissa un sourire.

_« Bien, bien, cc'est une bonne chose. Reine des sserpents…hum…je pourrai m'y habituer. »_

« Tu parles le fourchelangue très couramment. » murmura Xanthius, en observant Sygra parler à Rahkesh. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant.

« Oui. » admit Rahkesh. Il attendit, mais aucun des elfes ne réagit.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de registres mentionnant des noirs. » dit lentement la femme. « Ils sont supposés être très spécifiques. Était-elle noire quand tu l'as eu ? »

« Oui, le même qu'elle l'est maintenant. »

« Tu peux communiquer un peu télépathiquement ? »

« Oui. Principalement du fourchelangue d'ailleurs. » fit Rahkesh. Les elfes échangèrent des regards, puis la femme haussa les épaules.

« ça fait des années depuis que nous les avons remis en liberté pour les laisser vivre par eux-mêmes, peut-être un millier de générations. Ils ont peut-être changés depuis leur création. Puis-je prendre un échantillon de sang ? » La dernière question était adressée à Sygra, et Rahkesh réalisa que Sygra pouvait la comprendre, en anglais. Ça devait être une sorte de magie elfique. Sygra siffla son accord, et la femme elfe hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas du fourchelangue ; Rahkesh l'aurait senti, mais peut-être une capacité innée de communiquer avec les animaux ? Il devait en apprendre plus sur les elfes.

« Des changements de plan ? » demanda Rahkesh à Namach. Les yeux de l'ancien filèrent vers les deux elfes non-invités. La femme rendit son regard à Namach, et des vagues de pouvoirs commencèrent à tourbillonner autour de son compagnon.

« Ces trois parasites aux oreilles pointues sont intéressés à observer. » dit finalement Namach. La femme grogna comme une grande bête, l'autre rit.

« Le cadavre buveur de sang appelle les elfes des parasites ? » demanda-t-il, Namach ricana. Sentant des ennuis, Rahkesh regarda les deux autres et décida que les avoir présents n'était pas pire que d'avoir Xanthius dans les parages.

« S'ils n'interfèrent pas. » dit-il lentement. L'homme se retourna, et commença à gronder lui aussi. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du utiliser ce ton de voix. Rahkesh évita ses yeux et un peu du Thunderbird s'échappa. Un grondement distant et l'air s'agitant de nouveau, Rahkesh sentait comme si ses plumes taillées comme des rasoirs étaient enroulées autour de lui. L'elfe se retourna totalement et le regarda prudemment. Rahkesh serra la main cachée sous sa cape, pressant l'aiguille attachée à l'anneau qu'il portait contre sa paume, injectant la potion. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre des Potter et qu'il avait penser utiliser si les magies destructrices de la coupe se transféraient de Voldemort à lui. Ça ne pouvait être utilisé qu'après que suffisamment de puissance ait été consommée, mais il l'avait eu avec lui toute la semaine. Et avant cela, ça avait eu deux cent ans pour se reposer et laisser les magies utilisées se réparer. Il pouvait l'utiliser quatre autre fois aujourd'hui. La potion s'infiltra dans ses veines et Rahkesh la dirigea vers son cerveau, bloquant tout son esprit, tout … sauf l'âme du Thunderbird, puis il rencontra les yeux de l'elfe.

Immédiatement la magie de l'elfe l'inonda, invisible et presque impossible à sentir. Rahkesh attendit sinistrement alors qu'il alignait son âme. Le Thunderbird rugit, un éclair traversa le ciel et un vent s'engouffra dans la pièce. L'électricité émanait en vagues du corps de Rahkesh et le Thunderbird rugit dans leurs esprits, déployant ses ailes, faites de magie invisible. Des vagues les atteignirent tous, comme des vagues de sons, mais sans sons audibles. Rahkesh sentit l'elfe verrouiller la magie du Thunderbird et rechercher son âme. Une question traversa son esprit, allant de l'elfe au Thunderbird qui contrôlait en ce moment la magie et le corps de Rahkesh.

_« Qu'est-ce que la défaite signifie pour toi ? »_ Un choix inhabituel … et il aurait du connaître la réponse, Rahkesh se savait pas comment il aurait pu ne pas la connaître.

_« Rien. Ça n'arrivera jamais. » _claqua la réponse du Thunderbird, les éclairs d'électricité jaillissant de Rahkesh dans toutes les directions, le ciel devenant noir et la présence du Thunderbird remplissant l'air d'un son de plumes et d'un roulement de cris terribles. _« Jamais. La mort avant la défaite. Tu peux me tuer, détruire mon âme, détruire ma magie, mais tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Je ne fléchis pas. Je rencontre ma fin si je trouve un ennemi qui en est capable. Et tu peux détruire ma magie, mais pas avant que j'ai détruit tout ce que ce pouvait de ce monde … incluant ta magie et ton âme. Il n'y a pas de défaite. »_

Rahkesh se relaxa, et laissa le Thunderbird prendre complètement le contrôle. La furie du Thunderbird se déchaînait sur la pièce, Maugrey s'effondra dans son fauteuil et Eli cria. Une rage sans fin. Un enfer de destruction.

Et quelque chose répondit, un pouvoir profond s'enflamma depuis l'âme de l'elfe, bloquant le Thunderbird. Rugissant et crachant des flammes et émettant une puissance destructrice suffisante pour bloquer l'attaque mentale et magique du Thunderbird tandis que l'elfe laissa l'esprit de Rahkesh et rejoignit le sien. Rahkesh ferma son esprit de nouveau derrière des murs épais imaginant une forteresse armée avec des sorts Endoloris et le pouvoir et la furie du Thunderbird et le venin du basilic. Seulement quand il fut certain qu'il était en sécurité, il rouvrit sa main, ressortant l'aiguille de sa chair.

Pour la quantité de magie qui venait d'être utilisée, les quartiers de Namach ne montraient pas le moindre dégât. La sanguimagie qui protégeait ces quartiers était tellement puissante que les murs de pierre n'existaient plus réellement, la sanguimagie les avait remplacés. Les runes sans fin avaient érodés la pierre et remplis les trous avec le pouvoir de l'ancien vampire. La protection s'étendait à toutes les choses non vivantes dans les quartiers, donc rien n'était endommagé.

Rahkesh calma le Thunderbird, mais cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements, ils s'entendaient bien mieux ces derniers temps et il replia ses ailes et retourna dans son subconscient assez facilement. Rahkesh accéda brièvement à sa magie pour voir quelle impression l'elfe avait laissé.

Une image lui traversa l'esprit avec une telle clarté et une telle violence que Rahkesh arrêta de respirer. Un dragon doré et rouge entouré de d'immenses flammes noir rugit d'où l'âme de l'elfe s'était trouvé. Des ailes noirs écailleuses, des écailles noirs et des griffes, un feu noir sortait de ses narines et du venin acide noir jaillissait de ses crocs dans un grondement de flamme. De la magie d'âme noire et mortelle tournoyait autour de la bête, dans une cap de flammes. Un Dragon de Mort.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. L'elfe était un Dragon de Mort, et d'après les sens du Thunderbird, Rahkesh sentait que la femme elfe en était aussi un. Donc les guerriers elfes étaient des Dragons de Mort. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi effrayants. Les Dragons de Mort étaient une espèce qui avait seulement brièvement existée, en quelques générations ils avaient été tellement loin que leurs âmes ne pouvaient pas soutenir leurs propres existences, et ils s'étaient, dans leur rage infinie, autodétruits. Ils avaient emportés toute vie sur terre avec eux dans la plus grande extinction de tous les temps. Toute vie. Tout avait recommencé à zéro et il avait fallu un billion d'année pour que la vie recommence à nouveau. Si longtemps que rien ne restait pour montrer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui signifiait que les elfes, n'étant pas originaires de la terre, étaient déjà là à ce moment-là. Okay, _ça_ c'était impressionnant. Rahkesh connaissait ces registres, il avait lu sur toutes les créatures qui pouvait avoir des ressemblances avec le Thunderbird, mentalement. Il apparaissait que ces créatures le battait capacité de destruction brute … mais il pariait que le Thunderbird était bien plus obstiné, les dragons, après tout, travaillaient au sein d'une hiérarchie sociale, les Thunderbird pouvaient à peine supporter la présence d'un autre assez longtemps pour se reproduire, et habituellement l'un finissait par mourir, la raison de leur rareté.

Revenant à la réalité, Rahkesh regarda autour pour s'assurer que Maugrey allait bien. L'ex-Auror borgne était dans son fauteuil et semblait assez calme. Bien qu'il souriait de sa façon tordue et semblait assez content de quelque chose. Rahkesh retourna son attention vers les elfes. Namach lui fit un sourire dévoilant ses crocs, apparemment il était aussi content.

Les deux elfes échangèrent brièvement un regard. La femme regarda Rahkesh avec curiosité.

« Tu as plus d'un animagus magique, quel est l'autre ? »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus pour observer tant que vous n'intervenez pas. Les salles sont terriblement capricieuses et je n'apprécierai pas être blessé parce que vous avez commencé à utiliser de la magie à l'intérieur. » fit Rahkesh, ne répondant pas à la question.

« Il est trop intrépide. Xanthius, tu es supposé les garder tous sous contrôle. » se plaignit-elle. Xanthius regardait Rahkesh, puis son semblable, avec amusement. Namach rit, brisant la tension.

« Du calme Ryavar, » fit-il doucement. « Le garçon a de bonnes griffes. » La femme elfe, Ryavar, jeta à Namach un ait ennuyé. Rahkesh jeta un regard à l'ancien vampire. Il n'avait pas besoin que des elfes le tuent parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était assez puissant pour un combat pour le fun. La puissance de Ryavar s'agita, et un grondement remplit sa magie, Rahkesh ferma ses sens magiques pour vérifier que le son n'était pas audible par ses oreilles, seulement par son esprit. Ça semblait bien plus mauvais que le Dragon des Glaces de Namach. « Farraidar est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose à propos d'elle ? » demanda Namach, exaspéré. L'autre elfe, Farraidar, haussa les épaules.

« Non. Nous verrons ce que le mortel peut faire plus tard. Maintenant, j'aimerai voir cette magie d'âme en décomposition sur laquelle tu as travaillé. Relax petit mortel, nous n'interfèrerons pas. »

Rahkesh suivit Maugrey hors de la pièce, bouillonnant. Okay donc les elfes était un pied plus grands que lui, et il était considéré comme grand pour un mortel, vraiment le ''petit mortel'' ? Maugrey essayait clairement de ne pas rire. Derrière eux les elfes discutaient dans leur propre langue, Namach écoutait apparemment et semblait être d'accord avec ce que Farraidar disait contre les deux autres. Hé bien, au moins ils paraissaient ne pas savoir pour les démons. Bien qu'ils le découvriraient probablement bientôt. Alors il serait encore plus questionné, bien sûr. Le sang de Rahkesh se figea à cette pensée. Blâmeraient-ils Daray ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ça mais ils pourraient quand même l'éliminer … trop de risque et tout ça. Il espérait qu'ils étaient juste passer pour voir la mort d'un morceau d'âme, puis qu'ils retourneraient de l'endroit d'où ils venaient, quel qu'il soit. Le monde n'avait pas besoin que les elfes s'impliquent dedans maintenant.

« Mon animagus et moi avons un arrangement. Ça fonctionne la plupart du temps … vous penseriez, étant donné qu'il est une manifestation physique et magique de mon âme, qu'il serait plus facile à gérer.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis surpris que ça ne soit pas pire. Après tout, si tu refuses de reculer devant n'importe quoi pourquoi l'animal qui reflète ton âme le ferait ? » fit Maugrey, Hé bien, en ce moment, admit Rahkesh, sa propre défiance rendait les choses plus difficiles pour lui-même. Hé bien, ça n'allait pas changer prochainement. « Donc tu fais vraiment vivre Malfoy avec toi ? » demanda Maugrey, en regardant depuis la porte, tandis que Rahkesh examina rapidement la pièce.

C'état la plus magnifique salle de sanguimagie qu'il ait jamais vu. Namach contrôlait strictement son utilisation, facile à comprendre, puisque c'était plus une ouvre d'art qu'autre chose. Un crâne de griffon de belle taille se tenait en face de la porte donnant sur le couloir, de lui provenait des vagues et des vagues de magie runique. Dans le sol se trouvait une masse tournoyante de marbre blanc et noir, un morceau solide presque aussi grand que le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Des incrustations gravées ornaient les piliers en marbres noirs et blancs qui se tenaient contre les murs. Le plafond était composé de gemmes de nombreuses couleurs organisées en pétrimagie. Des morceaux de gemmes plus fins qu'un ongle remplissaient les espaces comme une immense mosaïque. L'image représentait des flammes, un arc en ciel de feu explosant au centre et redescendant sur les bords. Autour de la pièce ul y avait les piliers et le dôme commençait avec un squelette complet de basilic, ses crocs dans sa colonne vertébrale près de la queue.

Namach avait pensé que cette pièce aux références reptiliennes serait une aide à l'accomplissement des buts de Rahkesh. C'était une pièce prévue pour des sanguimagies liées à la nécromancie et à la magie d'âme. C'était un endroit uniquement pour de la magie destructrice, il y avait une autre pièce pour des projets softs et une troisième pour les buts intermédiaires. Le basilic avait été rendu fou de colère avant d'être tué. Quelque présence qu'il rste, c'était entièrement destructeur. Rahkesh ronronna à la sensation de la magie restante du basilic, il avait été tué dans sa position actuelle, et s'était décomposé au fil des siècles. Oui, ça correspondait parfaitement à ses besoins.

« Oui. » répondit Rahkesh. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Mais je pense qu'il a encore ct ancien feu en lui. Et peut-être plus de courage que je ne m'en rappelle, il est passé par beaucoup de choses. J'espère que Daray le poussera trop loin et que l'ancien Drago se réveillera. »

« Le pousser trop loin…en le mordant ou en le violant ? »

« Aucune idée. Il a bu le sang de Drago toute la semaine sans vraiment d'histoire. Il a aussi testé quelques sorts sans baguette sur lui. Drago a commencé à montrer des signes d'irritation. »

« Tu penses qu'il est sûr pour Drago de le laisser aux bons soins de Daray pour la journée ? » demanda Maugrey, comme s'il pensait sérieusement mettre en doute la santé mentale de Rahkesh. Il n'avait jamais personnellement rencontré Daray, mais il en avait assez entendu de Rahkesh et il connaissait probablement le genre de son propre temps à Akren.

« Non. Pas du tout. Silas est avec eux. »

« Hum, hum. Donc à la place ça sera deux contre un et Malfoy n'aura aucune chance. » marmonna Maugrey. « Ce sont des vampires, accros au sang et au sexe, tu te rappelles ? » souligna-t-il sous le regard ennuyé de Rahkesh.

« Je ne pense pas que Silas irait aussi loin, c'est pourquoi je l'ai invité. Daray…pense que Drago ferait un excellent animal de compagnie. Silas est supposé réviser avec Malfoy les sorts qu'il connaît tandis que Daray sera occupé à faire des plans avec Sierra pendant la majeur partie de la journée. Peut-être que pratiquer des sorts entraînera Drago à se rebeller la prochaine fois que Daray s'en prendra à sa gorge. »

Maugrey grogna et secoua la tête et Rahkesh retourna au travail. Était-il le seul à par Mariah à penser que Drago pouvait encore avoir une forte personnalité ? Il semblait.

Sous la direction de Namach, Rahkesh commença la sanguimagie, dessinant soigneusement un ensembles de runes avec son sang sur le sol. Pendant un rituel la magie de l'utilisateur traversait les runes, le nombre de runes définissait à quelle vitesse elle allait tandis que la complexité résidait aux interlignes qui se croiseraient sur les coupures de la peau de l'utilisateur. Des runes spécifiques pour différentes parties. Le flot de magie pouvait être accéléré ou ralenti selon la profondeur de la coupure ou s'il y avait ou non un point focal pour activer la magie. Le flot devait être continu sans interruption, et fermement contenu. Les mouvements de la magie à travers les runes dessinées reflétaient la magie dans le corps quand elles étaient utilisées et une grande complexité autorisait à intervenir plus profondément dans l'esprit et dans l'âme. Namach dirigea Rahkesh à délibérément saboter certains points, faisant les angles serrés quand ils auraient dû être larges, et changeant une forme de quatre points – un pour chaque membre – en trois points comme le genre qui était utilisé en magies d'âme. Le modèle était fait pour le physique, pour autoriser un nécromancien à atteindre son âme et à mesurer la connexion entre la vie, la mort, et ce qu'l y avait entre les deux. Mais avec la figure imparfaite, ça forcerait une perte totale de l'âme dans un trou de magie, comme de l'eau s'échappant d'un seau percé. A ce moment, le concerné flotterait entre la vie et la mort si sauvagement que ça briserait la connexion entre le corps et l'âme. Le résultat serrait que l'âme se dissiperait complètement et disparaîtrait à jamais.

La méthodologie tait une création conjointe de Xanthius et de Namach. Ils avaient pratiqués des méthodes en implantant un morceau d'âme dans celle d'une personne et en l'activant des années après. Saul avait été une de leurs expérimentations, et celle qui avait finalement rendu possible ce fait avec un délai de retardement. Assez long pour que Rahkesh sorte de la pièce et désactive la partie des runes qui était liée à lui.

Finissant avec la partie faite avec son sang, Rahkesh commença à faite la partie avec le sang de Voldemort. Son équipe avait été très intelligente là-dessus. Rémus avait appelé plusieurs meutes de loups garous et leur avait demandé de l'aider à planter des explosifs autour d'une des maisons de réunion des mangemorts à Londres. La forteresse de Voldemort avait été trop bien protégée pour 'attaquer à ce moment-là, mais les protections de la maison de réunion avaient été ma faits et un groupe d'anciens étudiants d'Akren en Irlande avait envoyé un expert pour aider Maugrey à les franchir sans se faire repérer. Ils avaient ensuite tenus les protections immobiles le temps que les loups garous entrent.

Puis Xasseri avait été renvoyé à Voldemort avec la localisation de la traitresse Siraka. C'était faux, mais assez plausible quand même, car la localisation qui avait été donnée à Voldemort était très proche d'où il cherchait une des maisons cachées des Potter. Pendant une réunion de Xasseri avec Voldemort, Rémus avait planté des explosifs à détonateurs, déclenchant les alarmes. Voldemort avait bondit de son fauteuil en entendant les alarmes et Xasseri c'était mordu lui-même, laissant son sang (altéré par une potion) couler sur le point focal d'une des protections. La protection avait réagi au sang d'Harry dans la potion et s'était agitée, la douleur distrayant Voldemort. Xasseri l'avait alors mordu ; ses crocs enchanté par Regulus pour être plus longs que naturellement, et il avait touché une artère. Le sang de Voldemort avait éclaboussé Xasseri, dont les écailles étaient altérées pour agir comme des éponges. Xasseri s'était enfui après avoir fait coulé son sang sur un deuxième point focal, perturbant les sorts et ralentissant Voldemort et tous les autres suffisamment pour s'enfuir.

Xasseri était revenu avec suffisamment de sang pour ce qu'ils préparaient. Il avait établi sa résidence dans une des maisons de Rahkesh, gardant l'arbre Dyalnos tandis que Rahkesh était au loin à une autre propriété avec Drago et Daray.

Maugrey rejoignit les trois elfes à la fenêtre d'observation, regardant alors que Rahkesh plaçait la coupe au centre et qu'il versait un peu du sang de Voldemort à l'intérieur.

« Prêt. » dit-il à Namach, qui lévita sans baguette le sang de Voldemort dans les runes correspondants. Ils avaient décidé que Namach devrait faire cette partie, sachant qu'il savait comment la mage était supposée réagir mieux que Rahkesh. Mais déjà la magie latente instinctive dans la pièce faisait grincer les dents de Rahkesh et lui irritait le cerveau comme un ongle grinçant sur un tableau noir. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, ça lui criait, et une faible pression avait commencé, comme si ça n'était pas bien connecté et commençait à drainer. L'air était étrange, moite et renfermé. Son nez était irrité et les cheveux de son cou était dressé.

« Place la coupe. Active la et éloigne toi, mais reste dans la pièce, ça a besoin d'une connexion vivante pur la séparation. Même si tu n'es pas le créateur original. » fit Namach. Rahkesh mit la coupe au centre et lévita les extrémités des runes de sang pour qu'ils s'enroulent autour. Il était un peu inquiet de quel était cela aurait sur la partie de l'âme de Voldemort qu'il portait. Mais il ne faisait pas actuellement la destruction, le mélange de magie avec le sang de Voldemort le faisait. Cela déconnectait Rahkesh suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contrecoup. La raison pour laquelle il avait eu quelques ennuis était partiellement à cause qu'il avait lancer le sort pour la détruire. Cette fois Voldemort se le ferait lui-même, même s'il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Avec la coupe en position, Namach sortit aussi de la pièce pour regarder par la fenêtre. Rahkesh s'agenouilla au centre devant la coupe et plaça sa main gauche paume vers le bas dessus. Avec son autre main il prit un très long et très fin couteau fait en croc de basilic. Il ne restait pas de venin, mais il avait de la magie, et c'était l'espèce de basilic de Voldemort. Aa aiderait aussi à distancier Rahkesh, puis Rahkesh ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. C'était la partie qui l'avait le plus inquiété par rapport à l'interférence des elfes, s'ils voulaient ''regarder'' télépathiquement, ça perturberait ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Lentement, il aperçut le scintillement de pouvoir étranger qui retenait le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Rahkesh l'avait encastré dans un boule de métal avait des piques dirigées vers l'intérieur, télépathiques pas physiques. Et des morceaux de souvenirs du choc du sort de l'Amadan. L'âme était lentement torturée par ça ; Voldemort devait se sentir un peu malade, où qu'il soit. Mais il serait incapable de contacter son morceau d'âme pour savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était une étrange gène, par de problèmes du tout avec son âme. Ça rendrait la section de l'âme plus facile à terminer à la fin, mais pour l'instant ça la contenait aussi. Maintenant Rahkesh préleva un peu de puissance étrangère et l'enferma à part. Sa cicatrice le faisait horriblement souffrir, mais il l'ignora. Attirant un peu de magie dans sa paume, Rahkesh fit appel aux magies qu'il utilisait pour enlever les poisons, et ouvrit le point de sortit de son poignet.

Rahkesh sentit un peu de magie quitter son poignet, il tint son bras et cria presque de douleur. Il s'imagina que sa man se faisant brûlée par une des créations du professeur Strawlime ferait moins mal. Mais finalement la magie s'en alla vers la coupe et le poignet de Rahkesh se referma. Maintenant il lévita rapidement les fils de sang du sol et les balança dans la coupe, puis il tourna le couteau en cendre et l'ajouta.

Puis il courut, enfin sauta, aidé par magie, hors des runes et vers la porte, alors que les runes devenaient noires et que le sol se transformait en cendres. Le marbre avait disparu, remplacé par de la cendre noire solide et des runes noir en feu. Le squelette du basilic trembla. Le sol se solidifia encore plus.

Puis les cris commencèrent, des cris très aigus, alors que l'horcruxe était arraché par la force. Rahkesh sentit du sang couler sur son visage depuis sa cicatrice, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Lentement des jets de magie et des étincelles argentées sortirent de la coupe. Puis de massifs filaments noirs, transparent, s'écoulèrent vers le sol, cherchant un nouvel hôte. Mais il n'y avait rien de satisfaisant, et maintenant il était attiré vers la mort. La coupe devint grise, et explosa, des morceaux volant dans les airs.

Des vents se levèrent, soufflant su vite que les runes s'envolèrent du sol pour se diriger vers la coupe, entraînant les fragments d'âme et la coupe avec. Une tornade se forma au centre de la pièce, Rahkesh ferma les yeux contre le déchainement de magie, puis elle commença à aspirer le vortex créé alors que l'âme était emporté par la mort et disparaissait… ainsi que tout l'air de la pièce.

Il faisait froid, si froid, Rahkesh pouvait vois son souffle. Il essaya de respirer mais il n'y avait rien, il s'étouffa et toussa, ses poumons le brûlant. Fermant la bouche, il se força au calme contre le torrent rageur de magie déchaînée. Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, il était vivant. Rahkesh relâcha le Thunderbird, lissant sa méfiance le guider pour le garder en vie, en dépit du manque d'air, et il s'enveloppa dans un impénétrable manteau de vie.

Le vortex s'arrêta lentement, la tornade diminua. Les runes avaient disparus, brûlées sur le sol. Et Rahkesh tremblait, couvert de sang, entouré de sa ape et pas gisant sur le sol, heureusement. Le Thunderbird se retira dans son subconscient. Rahkesh se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'effondra sur le banc de l'autre côté, ayant eu assez d'énergie pour l'atteindre. Puis il commença à prendre de grandes respirations, sentant l'air revenir dans ses poumons et sa vision s'éclaircit lentement. Il était vivant, et l'horcruxe était mort.

La porte s'ouvrit et Namach entra, Rahkesh frémit et grinça des dents à la magie noire entourant le vampire, il était encore ultra-sensible et devait travailler sa méditation. Namach assagit sa magie, la faisant presque disparaître si bien que Rahkesh aurait pu le prendre pour un moldu. Namach nettoya la pièce, de quelque mage qu'il restait et dispersa la magie restante du basilic. Au moment où il revint Rahkesh était debout, vérifiant prudemment toutes ses magies pour voir s'il avait perdu quelque chose dans le vortex qui avait essayé de l'aspirer.

« Toujours humain ? » s'amusa Namach.

« Oui. Désolé. » sourit Rahkesh, aurait-il échoué à garder suffisamment de lui-même, la seule option aurait été de le transformer en vampire ou qu'il meurt. C'est pourquoi il avait été un peu surpris quand Namach n'avait pas insisté pour qu'un autre vampire soit présent, apparemment il avait grandement confiance dans les capacités de Rahkesh, où peu lui importait d'avoir un apprenti. Mais Rahkesh doutait que Namach l'aurait laissé mourir.

Sygra apparut à côté de lui et s'enroula autour de son épaule, sifflant de manière rassurante. Rahkesh sentit son familier faire appel à ses propre magie et l'en entourer.

_« Nous voulions esssayer de nous guérir l'un l'autre avec notre connexxion, autant essxayer. »_ souligna-t-elle. _« Et quand arrêteras-tu de faire des choses sxtupides comme çça ? »_

_« Quand Voldemort ssera mort, j'y travaille. »_

_« Est-ce que JE peux tuer cce Voldemort ? Perssonne ne blessse mon humain et il l'aurait bien chercher. »_

_« Non, mais est-cce que tu aimeras certains de sses partisans ? »_

_« Combien ? »_

_« Autant que tu le peux, la prochaine fois que nous aurons une chancce. »_ Sygra le regarda pendant un moment.

_« D'accord, tu l'as lui et moi j'ai sses partisans. Autant que je veux. »_

_« ça marche. » _sourit Rahkesh. Oh les mangemorts allaient passer un mauvais moment. Sygra dans sa forme de Wyvern avec tous ses venins, et ces mâchoires et sa queue pleine de piques. En plus, étant un basilic elle était immunisée contre la plupart des sorts. Il lui faudrait des photos.

« Est-ce que tu as subi des dommages ? » demanda l'ancien vampire, de la curiosité professionnelle pour ce que la connexion avec la mort qu'avait Rahkesh pouvait avoir formé.

« Seulement un peu. Pas plus que ce que que j'ai eu avec le sort de l'Amadan. Je suppose que ça aidera pour la nécromancie ? »

« Oui. La plupart des morts chez les étudiants en nécromancie arrive quand ils essayent de développer une telle connexion. Tu es déjà bien plus avancé. En fait plusieurs nécromanciens donneraient un bras pour avoir ton type de connexion avec la mort. Trois différentes sources maintenant, tu essayes de commencer une collection ? »

« Pas intentionnellement. » marmonna Rahkesh. Il avait mal, comme s'il avait été sous le sort de l'Endoloris. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa tête lui faisait mal et son ouïe semblait être la moitié de ce qu'elle devrait être. Il pouvait difficilement contrôler ses jambes tant il tremblait. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé. « Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme si j'allais m'évanouir après avoir perdu si peu ? »

« Parce que ce si peu était perdu. Ton âme est très forte Rahkesh. Elle ramène ce que tu as perso, d'au-delà de la mort. Elle regroupe les parties qui ont commencé à se dissiper et les mélange à ta magie vive pour leur redonner vie. Tu auras récupéré dans quelques heures, mais une soudaine injection de mort peut avoir de terribles effets temporaires. Si tu avais touché la coupe, elle se serait fondu dans la main qui la touchait, tuant la magie et détruisant lentement ta vie et ton âme dans un attachement irréversible avec la magie drainée. »

« ça explique beaucoup de choses. » soupira Rahkesh, sachant maintenant ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore. Il avait touché la bague quand il l'avait détruit, peut-être accidentellement – si elle avait explosé comme l'avaient fait la coupe et Nagini. Sa main avait été prise dedans et la magie avait commencé à le tuer. Il serait mort…même si Rogue ne l'avait pas tué. Rahkesh réalisa dans un flash de clarté. Maintenant qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce que Rogue et le directeur l'avaient vu comme une opportunité ? Ou est-ce que ça avait permis à Rogue de faire ce qu'il avait fait sans ressentir de culpabilité ? Parce de toute façon le directeur serait mort. Il allait devoir y réfléchir. Ça donnait une explication aux agissements de Rogue.

« Une démonstration très intéressante. » commenta Ferraidar alors que Rahkesh marchait à côté, Namach le suivant. Maugrey le regarda comme s'il pensait que Rahkesh allait s'effondrer. Rahkesh secoua la tête. Pas devant les elfes.

« Reconduis-le chez lui et assure-toi qu'il se repose. » fit Namach à Maugrey, s'il avait eu l'énergie, Rahkesh se serait plaint et aurait lancé un regard noir, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. En e moment, il s'en moquait, mais si quelqu'un essayait de le border, il allait se recevoir un sort.

« Reviens pendant le week-end, nous resterons quelques temps et j'aimerai voir ce que le Thunderbird peut faire. » fit Ferraidar, Ryavar lui fit un sourire mauvais.

« Oui, et l'humain, puisque j'ai entendu qu'il se débrouillait bien en combat. » Rahkesh lança brièvement un regard à Namach que secoua la tête.

« C'est pas moi qui ait dit quelque chose, probablement Marluck – je ne donne pas des excuses à ses bêtes pour s'en prendre à mes étudiants. Les parasites aux oreilles pointues pensent que le monde est à eux pour qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent. » Rahkesh ricana alors que les trois elfes se tournèrent vers le vampire sous les insultes. Namach n'était pas sérieux, et les elfes le savaient, ce groupe s'entendait trop bien pour être ennemis, ou même juste alliés. Alors que les deux mortels partaient, l'ouïe de Rahkesh revint finalement et il saisit le ton amical de la réplique. Que c'était étrange.

« Comment oses-tu ! Les vampires sont des _prédateurs_ pas des parasites ! » aboya Namach, pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas il aurait pu paraître enragé, mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa magie.

« Oh, ne te croise pas les crocs, Tristan, tu es l'archétype même du parasite. » rétorqua froidement Ferraidar alors que les deux mortels tournaient à un coin et commençaient à descendre les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière. » ronronna doucement Namach, presque trop bas pour être entendu.

A côté de lui, Maugrey trébucha sur sa canne de marche alors qu'l essayait de retenir un rire. Rahkesh attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors avant de commencer à rire. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Le plus vieux vampire vivant et un elfe immortel avec un Dragon de Mort dans son âme…ça avait étrangement du sens.

Et un autre chap de terminé ! Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : Benji251, Isatis, Demencia, klaude (c'est sûr que ça aurait fait des dégâts, finalement ce n'est pas lui qui a eu à gérer le plus gros de l'attaque, vive Namach), luffynette, Vic dit vic, Ryan (contente que le chap t'ait plu), adenoide (c'est vrai que l'auteur a fait un travail formidable, c'est un vrai plaisir de traduire cette fict !), rhjlupin, OoNakuoO, daphlanote, Flore Jade, Gabyiel, neo24 (contente que ça te plaise et marci pour Di Castillo de Mortes), dam87 (merci beaucoup, oui je traduirai la troisième partie j'ai envie de connaître la suite moi aussi.) et Natsuki (je te remercie et te souhaite à toi aussi une très bonne année 2010).


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chap. A cause de certains petits soucis ce chap n'a pas été bêta readé mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. Read and enjoy.

Chapitre 5

« Alors Rahkesh, les cours ? » demanda Sias, en mettant sa propre liste dans une enveloppe.

« Le cours d'arts martiaux extrêmes de Marluck…que je pense le professeur Ahmad co-enseigne, intro à la magie de l'esprit, deuxième niveau de cours de soin, et bien sûr le double cours sanguimagie avancée/intro à la nécromancie. » fit Rahkesh, en tendant sa liste. S'ils étaient tous au même endroit, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien les envoyer ensemble. Comme toute chose, envoyer leur liste de cours était un challenge – on ne pouvait pas écrire sur le papier spécial avant vingt-quatre heures avant le délai de fin, et ils devaient parvenir à l'école sans aide animale. Lui et les cousins Atéres utilisaient un enchantement avec une attache de filimagie. Si ça fonctionnait correctement, leurs papiers atterriraient exactement au centre du bureau de la directrice – Daray avait récupéré un éclat de bois quand il avait été discuté de sa forme de démon avec la directrice et sa grand-mère. « Qui enseigne le dernier ? Namach, Xanthius ou Vaeryes ? »

« Namach je pense. Avec l'aide de Xanthius puise que c'est un double cours. Ça serait bien d'être débarrassé de Vaeryes, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Daray.

« Oui ! Est-ce qu'il s'entend avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » dit- Silas, « Daray ? »

« Les mêmes cours en fait. Bien que j'ai la sensation qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux ça va être moi tout seul. Personne ne sait comment je réagirais à la nécromancie. » fit Daray, laissant délibérément de côté le pourquoi – Drago était assis non loin et il ne savait pas pour la forme de démon de Daray. « Et toi ? »

« Deuxième niveau de soins, intro à la magie de l'esprit, arts martiaux extrêmes, potions, et ce cours qu'ils appellent Déguisement et duperie, mais qui est en fait l'intro à l'espionnage couplée avec des leçons artistiques. » fit Silas, et tous sourirent. S'altérer physiquement en quelques secondes, dans une foule, sans que personne ne le remarque, pour pouvoir éviter des traqueurs, était un talent utile. . Ainsi que la manipulation de grandes foules, principalement en étant présent dans certains types de vêtements. Les étudiants qui allaient s'orienter vers différents business ou des positions aux gouvernements le prenaient aussi – le cours se concentrait principalement sur comment agir et apparaître de manière à avoir un certain contrôle sur les perceptions et l'esprit d'une autre personne. Un subtil sort de contrôle mental/émotionnel basé sur l'apparence, les gestes, la voix, et le langage corporel. Rahkesh aurait aimé le prendre lui-même, mais le cours mixte de sanguimagie et de nécromancie était déjà un double cours qui prenait deux fois plus de temps qu'un cours ordinaire.

« Hum, oh, est-ce que quelqu'un a un ami qui envoie des lettres avec des aigles albinos ? » demanda Daray en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Non. » fit Rahkesh.

« Probablement pas de bonnes nouvelles alors. Oh ça doit être d'Akren, il y en a trois. » fit Daray, en ouvrant sans baguette la fenêtre pour que les gros oiseaux puissent entrer. Ils posèrent chacun leur lettre, firent une fois le tour de la pièce, et partirent. Rahkesh prit celle qui avait atterrit près de ses genoux, son nom face à lui, dans la position correcte pour la lecture. Des oiseaux très bien entraînés alors.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a un récemment diplômé qui s'est spécialisé dans le dressage des oiseaux magiques ? » demanda Silas, n'espérant pas de réponse alors qu'ils ouvraient tous leur lettre.

_Rahkesh_

_La nuit dernière un groupe de vigilance de Londres a attaqué une propriété appartenant à la dernière meute de loups garous restant à Londres. Trois loups garous ont été capturés incluant Relora Greywind, une étudiante d'Akren diplômée en 1952. Les loups garous ont été transportés au nouvellement créé Département de Gestion des Créatures Magiques Maléfiques._

_Comme tu le sais il y a un accord actuel entre chaque organisation gouvernementale au monde et l'Association des Anciens d'Akren que toutes les affaires criminelles concernant des anciens élèves soient géré par l'AAA et tombe sous nos lois. Cela n'est pas arrivé. Non seulement les anciens élèves en question ont étés pris en charge par un groupe de vigilants ne faisant pas légalement parti du gouvernement mais le Ministre de la Magie Britannique ne nous a pas contacté pour remettre es loups garous à l'AAA._

_Lors d'une réunion secrète hier après midi le Magenmagot a déclaré que l'accord avec l'AAA était nul, accusant Akren d'habiter des ''Créatures Maléfiques'', et il a déclaré que tout ancien élève qui serait découvert n'importe où dans les Îles serait immédiatement arrêté. Cela inclut les humains mortels, sous la charge de ''rassemblement avec des créatures maléfiques illégales''. Tous les autres accords avec les nations actuellement membres de l'Union d'Éradication des Êtres Magiques Maléfiques ont aussi été annulés, la liste est la suivante._

_Le Royaume Uni, la France, la Belgique, les Pays Bas, la Suisse, l'Allemagne, le Danemark, l'Autriche, la Hongrie, la République Tchèque, la Slovaquie, la Slovénie, la Pologne, la Norvège, la Suède, la Lituanie, la Lettonie, l'Estonie, la Bulgarie, l'Algérie, le Maroc, la Syrie, la Turquie, le Liban, l'Iran, l'Iraq, le Kazakhstan, le Kurdistan, la Corée du Nord._

_L'AAA appelle tous les anciens élèves et les élèves actuels à une conférence obligatoire dans le deuxième hall de conférence au Mont Cerbères, sur les terres d'Akren. Ce soi à 8h. Nous discuterons de ces développements et de quelle sera la réponse appropriée._

_Si tu ne peux pas physiquement t'y rendre, nous avons trois sorciers experts en magie de l'esprit en stand by, à ta demande, ta conscience peut être amenée au hall de conférence. Comme ces une réunion obligatoire ta présence est requise sous une forme ou sous une autre._

_Sincèrement,_

_Marvin Gale_

_Directeur de l'AAA_

Rahkesh soupira et se massa les tempes. Sa tête était encore douloureuse du rituel de sanguimagie qu'il venait juste de terminer. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait suffisamment récupéré de la destruction de l'horcruxe pour faire en sécurité le rituel, mais apparemment il aurait dû attendre encore une journée. Et maintenant ça. Est-ce que tout le monde était devenu fou ? Attaquer et enlever des anciens étudiants d'Akren ?

Et depuis quand y avait-il des groupes de vigilance organisés surveillant les gens ? Il n'avait pas été sur le Chemin de Traverse assez longtemps et il pouvait les avoir manqué. Mais il était tout de même étonné que le Ministère permette leur existence.

« Par l'enfer, voilà pour nos plans pour ce soir. » grogna Daray. « J'attendais avec impatience de tester la…cuisine de Londres. »

Rahkesh cligna des yeux en direction du vampire, et roula des yeux. Ils avaient rencontrés Sierra et un autre Atéres, Jamis, à Berlin quelques jours plus tôt. Les Atéres avaient combinés des potions qu'ils avaient préparées, avec l'aide de certains objets volés au Département des Mystères, avec le sang de quelques mortels soigneusement sélectionnés. Daray n'avait bu que du sang magique depuis presque deux semaines, de la même personne – Drago. Cela avait altéré sa chimie sanguine pour ce dont la potion avait besoin pour fonctionner, cela et il avait soigneusement contrôlé ce que Drago mangeait pour que le sang soir qu'il avait soit juste ce qu'il fallait. Les mortels sélectionnés avaient tous été moldus et Daray avait remplacé la plupart de son sang avec la potion à base de sang moldu. Ça avait fonctionné, temporairement, et il avait été à cran ce jour-là, prêt à revenir à ses habitudes normales. Il avait visité quelques endroits avec Rahkesh et Silas, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se nourrir sur quelqu'un. Drago, après avoir finalement découvert qu'il était de nouveau autorisé à manger normalement, avait été soulagé, et il évitait maintenant activement Daray bien plus qu'avant. Maintenant que Daray n'utilisait plus autant Drago pour son sang il avait été plus intéressé à utiliser l'humain pour d'autres choses.

« Oui, j'attendais avec impatience une nuit de plus avant de retourner à Akren. » dit Rahkesh, en écrivant rapidement une lettre.

« Avec cette mignonne petite quart veela quel est son nom ? » rit Daray.

« Son nom est Keesha. » grogna Rahkesh, Daray l'avait taquiné ans fin à propos de Keesha. Non seulement le Ministère avait réussi à commencer une guerre, mais ils gâchaient aussi directement sa vie. Il avait attendu avec impatience une autre nuit avec Keesha avant de retourner à Akren.

« Attends, attends, rembobine, Rahkesh dort volontairement avec une créature magique ? » demanda Sirius. « Est-ce que la lune est devenue bleue ? L'enfer a gelé ? »

« Oh arrête ça. » gronda Rahkesh, « Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les créatures magiques, Keesha est très amusante. C'est juste le monde d'Akren. Et les vampires. »

« Je souligne la discrimination là. » sourit Silas. « Tout le monde sauf nous ? »

« Les gobelins seraient mieux. Ils ne boivent pas ton sang et n'essayent pas de te forcer à changer d'espèce. »

« C'est pour ton propre bien. » répondit joyeusement Daray, « Et nous ne faisons pas tous ça. »

« Non, mais tu bois toujours le sang de tes partenaires. »

« Pas toujours. » fit Silas, « Juste la plupart du temps. »

« Okay. Peu m'importerait un vampire, si je lui enlève ses crocs avant. » décida finalement Rahkesh. Les deux vampires frémirent. « Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait quelque chose à propos des actions que l'AAA pourrait entreprendre ? » Un changement de sujet avant que quelqu'un commence un combat semblait une bonne idée.

« Qui est l'actuel Ministre de la Magie ici ? » demanda Daray, en posant sa propre lettre sur la table, Drago regarda curieusement depuis sa place sur le sol à côté de la table, pour lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il leva les yeux vers eux deux.

« Gary Baines, il est le troisième en deux ans. Les deux autres ont été assassinés. Cet endroit va devenir un enfer. » murmura Rahkesh. Depuis que Rufus avait été retiré du circuit. Bien sûr, il n'était actuellement pas mort, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Il était encore comateux et était effectivement mort aux yeux du monde. Ses deux successeurs n'avaient pas durés assez longtemps pour que quiconque prenne la peine d'apprendre leurs noms. Celui-là était un activiste radical anti-créatures magiques, et à un moment donné il avait été assistant de Dolores Ombrage, , bien que ça ait été dix ans auparavant il partageait clairement ses idées.

« Et je ne pense pas que le tuer amènerait quelqu'un de mieux. Personne n'offre de contrat sur lui. Je pense que la tactique maintenant est de le lasser les mener à la ruine. » fit Daray. « Et qu'Est-ce que tu regardes au juste ? » claqua Daray à Drago qui se redressa rapidement et arrêta d'examiner la lettre. Rahkesh et Silas échangèrent un regard ; tous les deux espéraient que Drago réagirait et lancerait un sort à Daray. « Mariah ne t'a rien appris ? » marmonna Daray. « si un esclave a besoin de savoir quelque chose, on le lui dit. » Drago cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux au sol ; il avait sa baguette en main, et il avait pratiqué des sorts toute la journée avec Silas. Mariah n'avait posé aucune limite sur sa magie, mais il n'avait pas été autorisé à être près d'une baguette depuis sa capture. Humain ou non, un esclave possiblement mentalement instable avec une baguette pouvait être un problème. Mariah avait beau vouloir qu'il redevienne lui-même et devienne un apprenti de quelque sorte, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser utiliser la magie n'importe où près de ses chers projets de recherche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûr de lui.

Rahkesh regarda de nouveau sa lettre, puis l'horloge, ils avaient quatre heures et le grand aigle albinos qui avait amené la lettre avait aussi amené un portoloin – si les anciens étudiants d'Akren étaient déjà hors la loi alors pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à respecter les lois règlementant les portoloins ?

Il pourrait peut-être avoir le temps d'aller voir les Weasley, s'il se dépêchait. Il devait savoir si Ron avait fait parti du groupe mentionné dans la lettre. Rahkesh grimaça quand il imagina comment se déroulerait cette conversation. Ron et lui étaient déjà dans des camps opposés, mais il avait conservé l'espoir d'éviter un conflit direct avec son ancien ami. Convoquant un morceau de parchemin et un stylo, Rahkesh essaya différents débuts et écrivit une courte note à Ginny. Il avait été en contact avec elle et les jumeaux pendant quelques mois. Échangeant principalement des mots sur l'accroissement des activités anti créatures magiques de Ron et de sa position de plus en plus ferme contre ce tout ce qui était classifié ''maléfique''. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parlé de Ron, il était membre d'un grand groupe qui s'était baptisé les ''Sauveurs de l'Humanité'', qui avait été en faveur du nouveau Département de Gestion des Êtres Magiques Maléfiques. Ils avaient aussi manifestés pour l'élection du nouveau Ministre après qu'il ait promis de signer des lois de punitions de plus en plus dures pour l'utilisation de la magie noire ou d'être vu avec un être magique, tel qu'un loup garou ou un fae, ou même un veela. Étonnamment les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas concernés. Il y avait actuellement une liste de quelques cinquante sorts qui était considérés comme si maléfiques qu'ils entraînés une peine de mort, et cela incluait quiconque était découvert utilisant la nécromancie ou la magie d'âme.

_Ginny,_

_Je viens de recevoir l'information que la nuit dernière un groupe de vigilance a attaquée la dernière meute de loups garous restant à Londres. Dans ta dernière lettre tu as mentionné que les amis de Ron devenaient plus militants et commençaient leurs propres investigations contre des gens qu'ils pensent qui utilisent la magie noire ou qui connaissent personnellement des être magiques. Tu as mentionné qu'ils s'en prenaient aussi aux personnes neutres selon la croyance ''si tu n'es pas avec nous tu fais alors parti des ennemis'' . Est-ce que le groupe de Ron a fait parti de cette attaque ?_

_Si c'est le cas pars avec tes parents aussi vite que possible. Un de ceux attaqués était un ancien étudiant d'Akren. Les anciens élèves ont appelés à une réunion et sont en train de prévoir des représailles. Ça ne sera pas joli, et ce ne sera certainement pas légal. L'union des Meutes de Loups Garous d'Espagne va aussi envoyer des agents pour se débarrasser de quiconque est d'une quelconque manière connecté à ce groupe. Si vous partez maintenant, ils vous laisseront partir._

_Je sais que tes parents ne veulent pas abandonner Ron, moi non plus. J'ai déjà essayé d'inciter certains amis qui sont membres de l'Union des Meutes de Loups Garous d'Espagne de faire passer un mouvement garantissant une certaine clémence pour les membres les plus jeunes de ces groupes de vigilance. L'Association des Anciens Élèves me tueraient d'essayer ; le Ministère a déclaré hors la loi tous les anciens élèves d'Akren comme partisans de la magie noire et des créatures maléfiques._

_Il y a une force combinée de divers êtres magiques se préparant à attaquer toutes les nations qui essayent d'exterminer les êtres magiques. Ça ne sera pas long maintenant avant qu'ils attaquent. Ils vont commencer par ces groupes de vigilance. Si Ron a été impliqué alors quittez l'Europe avant dimanche soir. Je sais que c'est un court préavis mais la réponse sera aussi rapide que possible, ça peut se passer dimanche._

_Les Académies de Salem (les deux) tiennent des sessions d'été pour les étudiants fuyant la guerre. Si tu peux amener ta famille au Service des Tapis Volants Américains ils leur donneront des informations sur où aller. Il y a plusieurs groupes prêt à aider quiconque fuit l'Europe, ils vous prendront en charge._

_Je vais essayer de faire un saut après le repas ce soir si c'est possible. Si vous n'êtes pas partis à midi et que Ron est à la maison alors ferme les rideaux de ta chambre. En ce moment je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse lui dire qui ferait une différence. S'il n'est pas à la maison alors laisse les ouverts._

Rahkesh ne signa pas la lettre, ce qui était un moyen de faire savoir à Ginny que c'était lui., le deuxième était que le parchemin était toujours lavée dans une potion avant qui devenait vert quand Ginny ou un des jumeaux le tenait. Rahkesh avait utilisé une potion sanguimagique avec leur sang pour ça, pour empêcher Ron de savoir qu'ils lui écrivaient.

« Ils vont discuter des démons à cette réunion. » fit Daray, envoyant une réponse à tous les trois. « Akren a une politique pour gérer des invasions de démons, le professeur Xanthius a insisté pour en mettre une au point. Nous ne sommes pas supposés l'apprendre avant notre dernière année, donc Sierre ne me dira pas ce que c'est, juste que ça existe. »

« Comment s'est passé cette investigation ? » demanda Rahkesh, tandis qu'il avait détruit un horcruxe la famille Atéres avait été engagée pour traquer les démons jusqu'à leur origine.

« Oncle Kalik a construit un système pour lire les perturbations dans les flux de magie d'une zone. Ils utilisent un scanner de magie de mort pour les traquer. » fit Daray. « Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ce Voldemort ne les a pas réclamé comme à lui n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons détecté une preuve d'un portail mais il est trop vieux pour traquer exactement l'endroit. »

« Ils sont à lui. » fit soudainement Drago depuis le sol.

« Quoi ? » demanda Silas.

« Ils sont à lui. Les démons sont à lui. » répondit Drago.

« Comment le saurais-tu ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Avant…avant que Mariah ne m'attrape, j'étais un mangemort. » fit lentement Drago, « Quand j'ai échoué lors…lors d'une mission…il m'a enfermé dans les cachots. Il y avait une grande caverne là-bas. Nous passions devant chaque fois que j'étais sorti, j'ai vu ce grand…bassin doré là. Avec des démons gravés sur les côtés.

« Est-ce que Mariah sait que tu as travaillé pour Voldemort ? » demanda Silas

« Oui. Il allait me tuer, elle m'a sauvé. » fit Drago, amèrement. Oui Mariah l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait aussi fait son esclave et avait bu son sang régulièrement depuis.

« Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant. » siffla Daray à Drago, qui frémit, il sembla se replier sur lui-même.

« Oh, ça suffit Daray. Il s'en ira avec Mariah demain et tu n'auras pus à le voir. » grogna Rahkesh.

« ça dépend si elle accepte l'offre de Farov. » fit joyeusement Daray. « Farov garde de nombreux esclaves sous la main pour ses invités. »

« Tu es un vampire de dix huit ans. Petit fils de Cyala Atéres ou pas à moins que tu apportes un message d'elle Farov ne te donnerait pas l'heure de la journée, à moins peut-être pour te mordre. » souligna Rahkesh. Peu importe combien Daray se prouvait avec succès, où de quelle famille il venait, il était encore un très jeune vampire. Et peu importe ce que pensait Cyala dans le territoire d'un autre, il n'était pas impossible qu'un des jeunes Atéres se fasse tuer. C'était pourquoi Cyala les gardait près d'elle quand ils étaient jeunes et savaient toujours exactement les endroits où se trouvait chaque membre de la famille qui avaient moins de cinq cent ans. Farov était peu susceptible de risquer le courroux de Cyala, ne serait-ce parce qu'il travaillait régulièrement avec sa demi-sœur ces quelques dernières années et donc qu'il n'avait probablement aucun secret que les Atéres ne connaissaient pas. Mais Lord Hadrian n'aurait rien à craindre s'il décidait que Daray semblait savoureux.

« Très bien, c'est vrai. Mais Farov fournit l'amusement de la plupart des réunions au manoir de Lord Hadrian. Puisque Londres à réussi on ne sait comment à devenir un tel point vital, nous allons nous y réunir de nombreuses fois dans les prochaines années. Je suis certain que même si Mariah le vend nous le reverrons. » sourit Daray, Drago était devenu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Et là je pensais que les actes sexuels en tant que spectateurs étaient passés de mode depuis quelques milliers d'années. Vous, les vampires réussissez toujours à renvoyer le monde à l'âge de pierre. » rétorqua Rahkesh, Maugrey lui avait expliqué, avec des détails nauséeux, ce que les vampires trouvaient 'divertissants'. Rahkesh n'irait jamais à une de leurs fêtes. « Et si c'est un grand rassemblement, et après que les réunions soient terminées il y aurait une sorte de fêtes, les jeunes vampires ne sont-ils pas tout aussi susceptibles de mourir que les esclaves sexuels ?

Cela fit taire Daray assez rapidement. Drago essayait de ne pas rire – il pourrait se faire malmener s'il le faisait, assis comme il l'était près des genoux de Daray. Silas ne s'embêta pas à cacher son amusement. Silas avait une voix de sortie de telle situations. Ses capacités hypnotiques et celles de Nuri étaient en train de se combiner, et le procédé prendrait des années à être perfectionné. Trop de télépathie incontrôlée, ou se nourrir excessivement, causerait une réaction négative en drainant quiconque se trouvait tout près. Toutes les formes de sexe magique étaient entièrement hors de question et le pouvoir de séduction inconscient exercé par les plus puissants vampires pouvait causer son esprit de bouger temporairement dans le corps de Nuri, les piégeant tous les deux dans la panthère, et endommageant éventuellement la sanguimagie de Silas. Bien qu'il n'était certainement pas en sécurité à Akren, à un grand rassemblement il le serait à cause du grand nombre de puissants vampires dans les parages. En un contre un, Silas n'aurait aucune chance, mais avec de nombreux puissants vampires il y avait de sérieux risques de surcharge télépathique. Personne ne voulait endommager de façon permanente le plus jeune petit fils de Cyala Atéres, qui montrait des signes de dangereuses capacités hypnotiques.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Harry ! » appela Ginny, en courant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Rahkesh, dans son déguisement d'Harry Potter, essayant de ne pas frémir. Les contacts proches étaient dangereux…il avait commencé à penser comme un véritable élève paranoïaque entraîné à Akren, Rahkesh devait l'admettre. Juste parce qu'à l'école quelqu'un pouvait lui plant un couteau dedans ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde le ferait. Et Ginny ne savait pas comment projeter des intentions non-hostiles comme les étudiants d'Akren le faisaient toujours. Même dans les halls, si vous n'étiez pas après quelqu'un, vous laissiez tout le monde savoir que vous ne l'étiez pas, et s vous n'étiez pas certain que combattre était nécessaire, alors vous ne faisiez rien. Mentir, projeter une aura de 'sécurité' (quelque sûre que soit Akren) puis lancer un couteau empoisonné dans quelqu'un vous ferait attaqué par le reste de l'école. Dans une école pleine de tueurs paranoïaques certaines règles étaient nécessaires. Bien qu'elles soient non-officielles.

« Bonsoir Ginny, je suis désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » fit Rahkesh, en repérant Fred et George il commença à s'inquiéter. « Les jumeaux ne sont pas déjà partis ? »

« Si, en Australie en fait. Et Bill et Charlie sont partis depuis longtemps. Ils sont revenus maintenant pour une visite. »

« Une visite ? »

« Ron…il ne vit plus la maison Harry. Il vit dans la maison d'un groupe avec quelques..amis. » fit lentement Ginny, très désapprobatrice. « Un groupe de puriste pour la suprématie de la Magie Blanche. » admit-elle finalement.

« Et tes parents ? »

« Hé bien, ils sont pour la magie blanche, tu sais ça. Mais même eux savent que la magie de l'Endoloris avait été à l'origine destinée à soigner. Les soigneurs ne sont plus autorisés à l'utiliser pour ça. La plupart des neutres ou ceux qui ne se sont pas décidés ne sont pas d'accord avec ça. C'était habituellement utilisé pour traiter les chocs psychiques tu sais. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Rahkesh surpris. Il savait qu'il avait été destiné à être utilisé, sous d'exacts dosages, pour guérir. Les chocs psychiques étaient une conditions létale résultant de la trop grande utilisation de magie accidentelle chez les enfants dont les canaux magiques n'avaient pas finis de se former. Ça tuait une douzaine d'enfants en Grande Bretagne chaque année. Le sort Endoloris était le seul remède, à dose très précise. Donc une douzaine ou plus d'enfant étaient morts cette année en résultat à une législation trop 'magie blanche'.

« Les médicomages n'étaient autorisés à rien faire, cette année a été mauvaise, seize enfants Harry. Tous auraient pu vivre mais ça aurait signifié Azkaban pour les médicomages. Le Ministère est dirigé par des groupes comme celui de Ron et ils ne laisseront rien passé de 'maléfiques' même pour une bonne cause. » fit Ginny, le menant vers la maison. Rahkesh ouvrit son esprit et rechercha ; si Ron se montrait il partirait.

Pas Ron mais Molly vint et le serra dans ses bras, et les jumeaux attendirent avec Arthur dans le canapé. Des boites et des containers montaient jusqu'au plafond. La magie continuait à remplir les containers. Il semblait que les Weasley partaient finalement.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Rahkesh, une fois que Molly le laissa respirer.

« En Amérique, pour le moment. Molly a de vieux amis de l'école à New York. » fit Arthur. Rahkesh hocha la tête, ça serait bien, Molly aurait besoin d'aider pour se remettre de l'absence de Ron. Arthur, semblait-il, avait déjà décidé et laissait son plus jeune fils derrière.

« Luna et moi allons aller à l'école ensemble. Je pense qu'après mon diplôme je reviendrai et j'aiderai Hermione. » fit Ginny ;

« Tu ne reviendras pas dans ce détestable endroit ! » s'écria Molly. Ginny roula des yeux à Harry et hocha la tête avec obéissance. Ce combat n'était pas terminé, mas apparemment sa mère était assez énervée et ça pouvait attendre.

« Je vais devoir bientôt trouver le temps d'aller voir Hermione. » fit Rahkesh, en pensant combien c'était improbable.

« Elle travaille avec Padma, Parvati, Dean et Terry Boot. Le personnel de Poudlard les a aidé à trouver les nés de moldus et à les faire partir du pays, tout comme quiconque d'autre ils pouvaient trouver. Ils travaillent principalement avec des sorcières et sorciers nés de moldus. Ils ont modifiés la Plume de Poudlard pour trouver les enfants dès l'âge de quatre ans, ainsi ils peuvent parler à leurs familles et les faire partir le lus tôt possible. Ils en ont eu d'autres aussi, des gens ont été volontaires pour aider ou faire des donations anonymes pour les aider. Et il y a une organisation officielle en Espagne, je pense qu'Hermione et les autres vont bientôt être recrutés par eux, et Hermione travaille avec quelqu'un du Ministère espagnol pour trouver un moyen d'avoir une double nationalité, ainsi si les choses tournent vraiment mal ici ils seront plus difficiles à arrêter et pourraient partir. » expliqua rapidement Ginny. Rahkesh savait déjà à propos des contacts au Ministère espagnol, Rémus était aussi dans le coup, mais il n'avait pas entendu à propos des magies modifiées sur la plume à Poudlard qui enregistrait les noms des enfants magiques. Hermione l'avait probablement fait.

« Du thé Harry, mon chéri ? » demanda Molly, en sortant de la cuisine.

« Certainement. » fit Rahkesh, pour au moins lui donner quelque chose à faire pour le moment. « Il y a un rassemblement obligatoire de tous les étudiants dans une heure donc je ne vais pas rester longtemps, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai assez de temps pour une autre visite. Avec vous en Amérique ça sera plus facile. » Il reposa sa tasse, c'était trop chaud, bien que Molly tenait la sienne presque suffisamment fort pour la casser.

« Ginny a dit que dans ta lettre quelque chose s'était passé ? » demanda Arthur.

« Oui. La nuit dernière un groupe de vigilance a attaqué la dernière meute de loups garous de Londres. Trois loups garous ont été capturés, l'un d'entre eux est un ancien étudiant de l'école où je m'entraîne. » expliqua lentement Rahkesh.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Arthur, « et ils ont mis fin aux accords. »

Rahkesh haussa prudemment un sourcil…donc Arthur savait où il allait à l'école. Intéressant.

« J'ai deviné quand c'est passé au vote J'étais parmi les observateurs. » fit lentement Arthur.

« Très bien. La réunion de ce soir est pour discuter de représailles. C'est pourquoi je vous ai envoyé une lettre dès que j'ai pu. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça sera mauvais. Nous parlons d'une armée de très dangereuses personnes, qui sont maintenant concentrés sur la Grande Bretagne. Vous serez bien en Amérique, vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à ne pas tuer des vampires, s'ils peuvent l'empêcher. Une fois que vous aurez quittés le pays, vous serez en sécurité. Je suis plus inquiet pour Ron. »

« Nous aussi, » fit lentement Arthur, « Nous aussi. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas. Il n nous l'a pas dit. Il dit que nous sommes des partisans du mal. Parce qu'il m'a surpris écrivant une lettre à Rémus pour Noël. » soupira Arthur. Rahkesh frémit, il avait espéré que les nouveaux amis de Ron n'auraient pas été capables de le tourner contre Rémus. Mais il était certain qu'ils étaient très persuasifs et très convaincants. Les gens dirigeant ces groupes devaient être intelligents. Avec plein d'explications et d'observations prêtes pour soutenir leurs idées.

« C'est un groupe très radical, il était dans un groupe modéré, mais ils 'ne faisaient pas assez de choses pour empêcher les bêtes maléfiques de prendre le pouvoir' » fit Ginny.

« Peut-il avoir une discussion rationnelle à propos de la magie noire, ou est-ce qu'il s'enfuit simplement en criant et en jurant ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« La dernière proposition. » murmura Fred.

« Il pique une crise quand on essaye de discuter de potentiels effets guérisseurs. » fit George.

« C'était quand il a quitté la maison. » expliqua Fred.

« Il ne peut pas sentir la possibilité que nous ne fassions que penser aux possibilités. 'était tout mauvais, aucune exception, il n'écoutera aucune preuve du contraire. » fit lentement George.

« Tu parles d'un déni. » finirent-ils ensemble. Rahkesh sourit, certains choses ne changeaient jamais.

« Hé bien, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra m'écouter. Il est déjà convaincu que les vampires m'ont placés sous quelque sort. Je pense que le mieux que nous pouvons espérer c'est que quand les morts commenceront, ils prendra peur et s'enfuira. » fit Rahkesh.

« C'est un lâche. » accorda Ginny. Molly pâlit mais ne dit rien pour la défense de Ron.

« Nous partons dans deux heures, nous serons à New York demain. Nous feras-tu savoir ce qui a été décidé ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que nous le découvrirez en premier dans les journaux. » accepta Rahkesh.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« C'est énorme et immense. » fit Daray, en désignant de la tête la montagne vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, le Mont Cerbères.

A plusieurs miles après le chemin d'Akren, la piste menait aux plus grands sommets des alentours d'Akren, là se tenait le Mont Cerbères. La piste était assez grande pour que trois chevaux pur feu marchent côte à côte, mais à gauche elle tombait à l'abrupte sur deux mille pieds. A droite, elle montait, le sommet était à mille pieds au dessus d'eux et était couverte par une fine couche de glace.

La piste montait au Mont Cerbères en serpentant dans un tunnel suffisamment grand pour qu'un éléphant y passe, il menait à l'intérieur de la montagne. La piste disparaissait dans le noir, entre les pattes d'un énorme chien à trois tête.

Le chien, aux apparences de loup, prenait la totalité du passage. Le sommet, , à quelques six cent mètres au dessus, lui arrivait à peine plu haut que l'oreille de la tête du milieu. Les pattes , plus grosses que des chevaux, étaient placées de chaque côtés de deux immenses portes noires.

« La sculpture est exquise. » fit Rahkesh, il l'aimait assez, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi énorme. Vous pouviez voir de superbes gravures dessus. La tête de droite se jetait sur eux, grondant, la gauche regardait à distance. La tête centrale les regardaient fixement, les dents légèrement découvertes. Juste derrière les épaules, la sculpture se fondait dans la montagne, et là des gravures en forme de flammes couvraient le flan de la montagne. Chaque endroit était gravé, et avec un peu de peinture brillante sur les têtes et le torse, avec les pattes arrières gris rocher, l'énorme sculpture semblait vraiment pouvoir devenir vivante. « Si vous vous tenez à cet endroit juste entre les yeux de la tête de gauche, vous avez une vue unique du Mont Simurg. » Le Mont Simurg était une pyramide à quatre côté – et c'était l'air de reproduction de cinq paires de Simurgs dans les environs d'Akren. Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de couples reproducteurs en liberté dans le monde cela les rendaient très important.

« Est-ce que les Simurgs originaux vivent ici ? » demanda Silas.

« Ouais, Namach a créé des espèces quand il était un jeune vampire. » répondit Namach, « Il en a fait huit, les deux survivants vivent ici. »

« Oh, regardez ça ! » fit Ally, en pointant l'ouest. Elle avait une paire de multiplettes, et les autres prirent les leurs. Il y avait un troupeau de Pégases, des chevaux aux grandes ailes noires et blanches. Rahkesh en compta trente alors que le troupeau atterrit sur la grande plateforme au dessus de l'épaule de la tête droite. C'était trop haut pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait deux zones de repos pour les animaux. Une pour les créatures volantes en haut et un pour ceux qui marchaient. Il y avait aussi soi-disant une zone longtemps inutilisée pour ceux qui pouvaient se téléporter par l'eau plus bas dans la montagne, tout comme une pièce pour ceux qui se téléportaient par le feu.

« Ils ont ouvert la pièce pour les téléporteurs par le feu pour la première fois depuis huit cent ans. » fit Daray, « Les Atéres qui sont diplômés d'Akren de téléportent par le feu sous leur forme d'Ange Noir. »

« Je parie que ça doit provoquer de l'agitation. » ricana Silas, « Premièrement, grand-mère les a gardé caché pendant tant de siècles et maintenant ils volent soudainement partout. »

« Plusieurs des Maîtres des Cités sont assez récents, ils ne nous ont jamais vu avant. Je pense qu'elle a perdu le compte de combien de temps est passé, et elle a du pense qu'une exhibition ne ferait pas de mal. » fit Daray. « C'est une équipe de Cauchemars. »

Derrière eux venait dix belles calèches noires et argentées, tirées par six chevaux noirs enveloppés de flammes, alors qu'ils passaient leurs manteaux chatoyaient et des images fantomatiques flashaient parmi elles, reflétant brièvement les cauchemars de chacun qui les regardaient. Trop rapides pour être regardés, et se dispersant rapidement dans les ombres, mais néanmoins présents. Si on restait debout sans marcher et qu'on les regardait, on pouvait voir ses pires cauchemars en détail, et on pouvait être pris dedans. Si on respirait l'air trop près des chevaux son esprit pouvait être aspiré dans leur magie et ses cauchemars, d'où leur nom. C'était une espèce de femelles uniquement, produit par des hybrides licornes noires / sleipnirs qui avaient été attaqués par des détraqueurs à la naissance et s'étaient transformés en Cauchemars. Bien que ça semblait cruel c'était en fait le seul moyen que les hybrides licornes noirs / sleipnir puissent survivre. Ils mourraient tous à moins qu'ils ne soient attaqués par des détraqueurs, et les mâles mourraient de toute façon.

« Cool, grand-mère a une équipe albinos cachée quelque part. » fit Silas, admirant les vagues d'ombres qui les suivaient, rendant leurs formes floues.

« D'où que viennent les personnes magiques, ils doivent se donner en spectacle. » sourit Ally, « Et, naturellement, étant les meilleurs au monde, les diplômés d'Akren doivent encore plus se donner en spectacle.

« Est-ce que ton frère fait quelque chose ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Il fait partie du conseil des directeurs de l'AAA, il est déjà là. » fit Ally. « Il est le plus nouveau donc il n'a pas énormément d'influence. »

Les grandes portes noires, couvertes de vignes noires avec des reflets dorés, laissaient les vignes infuser leurs enchantements avec des fibres dorées, elles s'ouvrirent silencieusement pour eux.

A l'intérieur, un véritable Cerbère était assis dans une grande alcôve à la gauche. Il était plus grand que Touffu, et plus sauvage. Des lignes de poiles argentés et gris couraient de son dos à son ventre, et il avait des yeux verts pâles. La tête de droite avait l'œil gauche en moins et la tête centrale avait des marques de griffes sur la gorge. Quand il ouvrit sa bouche, le croc gauche était fait en argent. Rahkesh sourit immédiatement, supposant l'identité du canidé.

« Bonsoir Marluck. » fit Rahkesh, en descendant et envoyant le cheval enflammé vers la droite, où se trouvaient les étables, l'animal attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir. . Un autre grand Cerbère sortit du passage et les mena derrière l'alcôve. Celui-là était plus sombre, presque noir. « Et l'autre Marluck, » ajouta Rahkesh. Le mari et la femme grondèrent vers lui, joueurs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà mort ? » demanda All, curieuse. Un bref flash de télépathie de Steve Marluck leur dit qu'il y avait une règle de non combat dans la salle de conférence…que faisait respecter le professeur Strawlime. Quiconque commencerait un combat aurait à tester quelques unes des dernières recettes du professeur de potions.

« Hum, non il y a une incitation à bien se conduire. » ricana Silas. Le groupe dépassa les deux Cerbères et descendirent un couloir avec un toit couvert de petites pierres précieuses qui brillaient à la lumière des torches. Les torches étaient dorées en formes de cornes ; un cocon de Papillon Blanc-fée à l'intérieur de chacun donnait une brillante lumière blanche. Des vignes noires croissaient en l'absence de toute lumière solaire naturelle, contre les murs. C'étaient des Vignes Gardiennes, une plante magique qui s'installait pour garder les repaires des Cerbères en échange de la magie des canidés, qui autorisaient les vignes à transformer un peu de leur magie en molécules dont elles avaient besoin pour survivre. En retour pour la magie les vignes lançaient des neurotoxines acides contre les envahisseurs, les étranglaient avec leurs branches. Elles étaient immunisées contre les sorts de flamme ou de gel et pouvait renvoyer la plupart des sorts de découpe, avec une excellente précision. C'était un élevage particulier qui pouvait aspirer la magie de n'importe quelle créature, et Rahkesh pouvait sentir de fines tentacules contre sa peau alors que les vignes 'aspiraient' un peu de sa magie.

Ils atteignirent suite des portes, de grandes portes noires en fer qui glissèrent dans les murs plutôt que de s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur était élevé une plateforme entourée par des rangées et des rangées de bancs sur plusieurs étages.

« Sièges mille, » fit Rianae, en apparaissant à côté d'eux. « C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez arrivés tôt. »

« C'est un problème diplomatique, toi et ta mère êtes arrivés tôt ? » supposa Rahkesh.

« Ouais, j'ai traîné dans le coin essayant de ne pas me recevoir de sorts depuis plusieurs heures. » répondit la jolie vampire, « Tu n'imagines pas le tohu bohu, un couple d'assassins est arrivé il y a quelques heures, apparemment ils avaient pour mission de se tuer l'un l'autre. U aurais du voir le combat, jusqu'à ce que Strawlime arrive avec quelques nouvelles choses qui est supposé augmenter la capacité de la mémoire et sa rapidité. Assez étrangement, ils se sont tous tu et se sont assis. »

« Il y a toujours une chance que ça fonctionne. » fit Daray. « Strawlime a inventé des seules potions connues pour guérir l'Ébola, les hémorragies du cerveaux causées par la magie, la surdité de naissance, les appendicites, les marques de naissance, et la malaria magique. Et c'est jusque quelques uns de ses succès médicaux. »

« Hum, et il a tué des milliers de gens en testant ces potions. » fit Rahkesh, « Avez-vous entendu parlé de ce qui est arrivé aux gens sur lesquels il a testé son remède initial contre la malaria magique ? Ils se sont trÈs lentement _vaporisés_. Ça a pris à l'un d'eux six semaines pour mourir ; ses pieds sont partis en premier, puis ses yeux et ses doigts. Atome par atome il s'est vaporisés. Oui Strawlime est un génie, personne ne dira le contraire, mais prendre quelque chose qu'il a créé qui est encore totalement expérimental n'aide pas si tu as des plans de survie à long terme et sans douleur. »

« ça pourrait quand même fonctionner, ces assassins auraient pu se retrouver avec la première mémoire au monde magiquement améliorée de façon permanente. »

« Oui, ou ça aurait faire fondre leurs cerveaux qui leur seraient sortis par les oreilles. » fit Ally. « Je vous verrai tous plus tard, Lundi en fait, je vais aller m'asseoir avec ma famille. » Son frère, qui semblait pouvoir être son jumeau, lui faisait signe de venir pour la sixième fois. A côté de lui se trouvaient quatre autres personne d'apparence similaire.

Rahkesh regarda autour et aperçut Maugrey, discutant avec la directrice. L'œil de Maugrey inspectait partout, trop de gens. Bien que tout l'endroit derrière les gradins « tait ouvert ainsi il y avait beaucoup de sortis. La directrice, naturellement, ne semblait pas du tout concernée par la foule et la haute tension. Silas et Daray partirent pour rejoindre le reste de leur famille – une foule d'Anges Noirs au second rang, et Rahkesh se dirigea à travers la foule jusqu'à Maugrey. Étant très prudent pour ne pas trop bousculer personne, combattre pouvait ne pas être autorisé à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas envie d'être attaqué par quelqu'un à la minute où il partirait.

« La réunion est seulement pour les étudiants ou les anciens, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rahkesh en s'approchant de la directrice, il reçut un hochement de tête en retour. « J'étais là hier, il y avaient deux elfes qui rendaient visite à Namach, peuvent-ils passer les protections ? »

« Ils le peuvent, mais il ne le feront pas. Je ne leur fait pas particulièrement confiance donc j'ai envoyé Xanthius à la maison et j'ai dit à Namach de faire quelque chose à propos des deux autres où je fermerais la vallée pour eux. Je peux le faire, et bien qu'il puissent lutter contre ça, les magies sont…intenses. Chaque classe de diplômés doit ajouter une autre ouche de sorts de protection. Donc Xanthius est à la maison dans la réalité elfique, avec ce psychopathe désillusionné Ryavar. Et l'autre…Namach le garde occupé. » répondit Nvara, recevant un reniflement amusé de Maugrey.

« Je pense qu'il l'est. »

« Tant que l'elfe est inconscient pendant la réunion, je me fiche de comment il en est arrivé là. » fit Nvara avec sourire carnassier, avant de s'excuser pour aller trouver le directeur de l'AAA.

« Regulus a trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Rahkesh alors qu'il repéra quelques sièges libres derrière les Atéres et se dirigea dans cette direction.

« Non. Nagini, la bague, la coupe, le journal, juste le médaillon, toi et Voldemort lui-même à s'occuper. » fit Maugrey en soupirant. Boitant vers un siège dans lequel il s'installa. « Je suis trop vieux pour ça. »

« Toi et Rémus avez passés cinq heures en duels d'entraînement hier. » souligna Rahkesh. « Et il a cet avantage de guérir rapidement et d'avoir une endurance plus grande étant un loup garou. »

Le hall se remplit rapidement. Akren enrôlait peut-être trente nouveaux étudiants, près d'un tiers ne vivait pas jusqu'au diplôme et parmi ceux qui y arrivaient bien plus mouraient peu après, particulièrement parmi les vampires. Cependant ceux qui survivaient avaient tendance à vivre longtemps. En plus de l'accès à un réseau des meilleurs médicomages au monde via l'Association des Anciens d'Akren, les diplômés savaient comment veiller sur eux-mêmes. Les vampires étaient immortels et es fae avaient une longue espérance de vie. Donc malgré la taille de l'école il y avait un très grand nombre d'étudiants vivants (ou non morts). Le hall avait trente six mille sièges et tous étaient pris, sans parler de l'espace au sol pour environ cinquante centaures.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que nous avions tant de gobelins. » fit Rahkesh, en comptant un bon nombre.

« Ils ont de longues vies. » fit Maugrey. Ah, nos faunes sont arrivés, ils font souvent de entrées remarquées. » De la porte un brouillard argenté se répandit dans la salle, parcouru de petites lumières et interrompus par des feuilles dorées tourbillonnantes, il en sortit en trottant dix huit faunes. Moitié chèvre moitié humain, ils prirent place aux second rang où il n'y avait pas de sièges, laissant le sol aux centaures.

« Il n'y en a aucun à Akren en ce moment. » fit Rahkesh, en les regardant curieusement, il n'avait jamais vu de faune.

« Il y en avait trois dans mon année, ils ont cette magie qui les rend insensibles à la gravité, un tour très utile. Pourtant, tu ne trouveras jamais des farceurs comme les faunes, ils rendent tout le monde dingue.

« ça explique pas mal de choses. » sourit Rahkesh, Maugrey frappa les genoux de Rahkesh avec sa canne de marche, Rahkesh la repoussa d'un murmure et d'un blocage sans baguette. « Voilà les fae animaux. »

Les fae animaux étaient des fae qui étaient en fait des animaux qui avait une seconde forme humanoïde. Ils prenaient toutes leurs caractéristiques naturelles de leurs espèces même quand ils étaient tous leur forme humanoïde. La bande de fae guépards qui entrèrent, sous leur forme de guépards, se transforma rapidement en humanoïdes, avec des oreilles pointues, une légère coloration et des fines marques de guépard sur leurs peau. Au lieu de cheveux ils avaient de la fourrure sur le dessus de leurs têtes et elle descendait jusque dans le cou. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur place plus vite que Rahkesh ne pouvait cligner des yeux et ils s'installèrent Après eux entra un grand groupe de lions, qui s'installèrent et grognèrent de façon menaçante aux okapis qui les suivirent. Les okapis les ignorèrent, et furent rapidement suivis par plusieurs aigles, un troupeau d'élans et six énormes ours bruns.

« Donc en fait ils se mangent les uns les autres, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Je ne pense pas. Ils peuvent sentir la différance entre un animal normal et un fae, et ils ont tous leurs propres magies. » fit Maugrey, « Nous avions deux ours dans mon année. Un peu effrayant à faire face en combat au corps à corps. »

« Il y a un jaguar et un aigle à Akren en ce moment. J'ai entendu dire que nous aurons une bande de lions cette année. »

« Hum oh. Mieux vaut rester loin des femelles, les mâles sont territoriaux. » avertit Maugrey.

« Dix Gallions que les vampires vont prendre ça pour un défi. »

« Est-ce que je te parais stupide ? Là – c'est Marvin Gale, le directeur de l'AAA. »

Rahkesh regarda l'endroit que désignait Maugrey. Marvin était un loup garou grand, mince aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux gris. Il avait une épaisse cicatrice le long du sourcil droit qui disparaissait dans ses cheveux. Rahkesh envoya vers lui un petit peu de magie et sentit une aura de loup garou alpha…mais pas d'affiliation à une meute. Marvin était un solitaire. Habillé de jeans bleu clair, d'un pull gris, et d'une vieille veste en cuir, il n'apparaissait pas tellement exceptionnel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne légèrement et que Rahkesh ne voit bordures de magie de ses brassards en métal de sang, un à chaque bras, de ses boucles d'oreilles en métal de sang à chaque oreille, des tatouages infusé au métal de sang à chaque jambe, et la chaine en métal de sang autour de son cou. Ses sanguimagies n'étaient pas extraordinaires, mais la puissance de son armure de métal de sang l'était. Et ça s'amplifiait. Infuser du métal de sang dans un tatouage nécessitait une compétence considérable.

Le métal de sang était une substance formée d'un mélange de métal, de gemmes, et du sang de son créateur. Un collier dans cette matière arrêterait la balle d'un snipper visant la tête, sans aucune marque ou réel déploiement de magie. C'était difficile à créer et à moins que ce soit fabriqué correctement ils n'était pas stable et explosait instantanément. Le type qui était utilisé pour les tatouages était une encre presque liquide et avait les mêmes propriétés.

« Il semblerait qu'ils vont bientôt commencer. » observa Maugrey, en se décalant pour faire de la place à une silhouette féminine en robes noires avec sa capuche cachant son visage. Elle ne fit aucune salutation.

La directrice « tait au centre de la petite arène, les bras croisées, attendant. Finalement elle roula des yeux, et claqua des doigts.

BANG.

Le sol trembla alors qu'une vague de son secouait les sièges, faisant frémir et se taire tout le monde.

« Vous savez, après avoir enseigné à la plupart d'entre vous, je me serai attendu à ce que vous sachiez quand vous asseoir et vous la fermer. » fit lentement Aelfly sa voix, amplifiée par ses magies vocales pour que chaque personne semble l'entendre à quelques mètres de lui, fit encore frémir les participants. « Je vais passer le relai à Marvin Gale, élu à la tête de l'Association des Anciens d'Akren. » Elle se retourna et marché jusqu'à un siège haut perché contre le mur près de la porte. Marvin s'avança vers le centre, un mouvement de sa baguette illumina le collier de filimagie enroulé autour de celui en métal de sang. C'était une pièce destinée à diffuser sa voix sur une large foule.

« Vous avez tous reçu la même lettre, et je vous remercie de vous être réunis avec si peu de préavis. La plupart d'entre nous sont au courant de la situation en Europe, mais vous vais vous faire un récapitulatif. »

« Premièrement, tout le monde ici devrait savoir que l'attitude envers les créatures magiques autre que les humaines mortels dans la plupart de l'Europe a été particulièrement froide ces derniers temps, et continuent à se dégrader. Des préjudices extrêmes contre les êtres magiques autre qu'eux-mêmes ont façonnés la plupart des sociétés magiques européennes. Dans cette situation tendue est apparut un très puissant sorcier, il s'est appelé lui-même Voldemort. Il s'est autoproclamé 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres' » A ce moment-là, Marvin dut faire une pause pour les huées et les rires. Bien qu'il y avait aussi un grand dégoût et des têtes secouées à tant d'ignorance. Il n'y avait pas une telle chose qu'un sorcier noir. Il y avait juste un sorcier qui avait l'intention de blesser les autres. Ça étonnait toujours Rahkesh comment il n'avait jamais découvert ça avant de quitter Poudlard.

« Nous savons tous comment les communautés européennes tendant à classer les choses en noirs et blancs, lumineux ou maléfiques, bons ou mauvais. La lutte continuelle entre les soi-disant lumières et ténèbres les rendent plus susceptible aux individus puissants prenant un camp ou l'autre, comme une identité, et allant à l'extrême. Avec Voldemort offrant un extrême de ténèbres et de mauvais une bonne partie de la population, et du gouvernement se sont tournés en extrémistes de la 'lumière', pour se montrer comme étant de 'bonnes' personnes. Voldemort a rallié des partisans que la plupart des mortels voient comme maléfiques, comme les détraqueurs et des meutes de meurtriers de masse.

Maintenant pendant ces derniers siècles la population vampire a augmenté dans le monde. Cette augmentation a été large parmi les non magiques ou les adultes utilisateurs de magie. Peu de créatures sont sanctionnés par un clan ou une famille ou le Maître de la Cité dans laquelle ils s'installent. Voyant un problème, les dirigeants des vampires se mobilisent pour arrêter ça, et pour réduire la population vampire. Malheureusement la plupart des personnes qui deviennent vampire aiment à penser qu'ils sont 'maléfiques' et font des activités illégales. Maléfique est devenu synonyme s'illégal. Et avec les Maîtres des Cités contrôlant la population beaucoup des plus jeunes vampires se rangent vers Voldemort comme étant un puissant être 'maléfique' qui les aideraient. Il leur donne une cause pour laquelle se battre et une personne à laquelle se rallier. Cela a seulement accru la définition des êtres magiques comme étant maléfiques et mauvais pour les mortes utilisateurs de magie. La situation n'est pas aidé par les terres des centaures prises par de riches humaines mortels suprématistes utilisateurs de magie. Les centaures ont protestés, et ont aussi été classés 'maléfiques'. Ces cinq dernières années, il y a eu cinquante cas de veela se transformant pour combattre une attaque, principalement des tentatives de viol, par des mortels utilisateurs de magie. En se transformant pour combattre au lieu de rester dans une forme 'appropriée', ils ont aussi commencés à être classés comme ennemis. Tout cela a finalement abouti au fait que ces derniers mois les êtres magiques comme les vampires, les centaures, les oups garous et les fae ont été déclarés illégaux dans la plupart de l'Europe. »

Il y eu des cris d'outrage mais presque tout le monde était déjà au courant. Rahkesh espérait que Marvin savait ce qu'il faisait. La pression dans la salle semblait augmenter avec des vagues de magie agressive. La fureur réprimée face à une telle stupidité augmentait rapidement. Sur le côté, où les Maîtres des Cités s'étaient installés et leurs partisans se levèrent, les leaders vampires commencèrent à envoyer des vagues de signaux télépathiques. Principalement des menaces, aussi des appels au calme, la magie furieuse se calme un peu alors que les vampires obéissaient aux ordres, même s'ils n'étaient pas de ces cités, et ils se calmèrent . Leurs magies et rages se réduisirent. Pour une fois la rigide hiérarchie vampirique était utile, les plus puissants forçant le reste à ne pas basculer dans le chaos. Rahkesh sentit une chose similaire avec les oups garous alors que les alphas faisaient rentrer leurs meutes dans le rang.

Marin ignora son auditoire, qui semblait prêt à partir et à organiser une expédition meurtrière à tout moment. Il agita sa baguette, conjurant une image de Relora, leur loup garou manquante.

« Comme le disait la lettre que je vous ai envoyé, la nuit dernière un groupe d'humains utilisateur de magie, qui se réunit souvent en nombre pour protester violemment contre les autres êtres magiques pensants, a attaqué la dernière meute de loups garous restants à Londres.

Voici Relora Greywind, elle et deux autres de sa meute ont été capturés par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Nos accords avec les Ministères Européens, dans lequel ils acceptent de transférer les Anciens d'Akren à l'AAA pour investigation et punition, ont été déclarés nuls. Quiconque d'entre nous pose un pied dans l'un de ces pays est supposé être arrêté. Maintenant nous savons que Rélora est en vie en ce moment, mais tous les loups garous ont été condamnés à mort. Parce qu'ils savent qu'elle est l'une d'entre nous, ils pourraient essayer d'accélérer l'affaire, pour marquer le coup. C'est pourquoi j'ai organisé un vote pour une expédition immédiate pour la retrouver ainsi que sa meute. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu commencer à parler, la directrice se leva et s'avança, un flash de lumière de sa baguette fit taire tout le monde.

« Je sais que ça fait cinq ans depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes réunis pour voter, donc pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là à ce moment-là, vous trouverez une carte de vote sous votre siège. » Rahkesh trouva la sienne, c'était un fin morceau de papier de trois fois la taille de sa paume de main de couleur vert. Des options apparurent alors qu'il regardait.

_Retrouver Relora Greywind immédiatement_

_Essayer de négocier avec le Ministère Britannique_

_Ne rien faire_

« Pour voter appuyez votre doigt, n'importe lequel, sur l'option que vous choisissez. » expliqua Marvin. Dans l'air, l'image de Relora disparut et les trois options apparurent avec le nombre de votes pour chacun.

Tout le monde vote pour la première option. Tout le monde. Il y eut quelques rires amusés et Rahkesh réalisa que la mentalité d'Akren ne pouvait mener à rien d'autre dans cette situation. Le vote était simplement une formalité qui n'avait pas été nécessaire. Marvin avait probablement fait cela car il voulait avoir leur contribution.

« Très bien. Il semble que nous nous soyons décidés. Nous ferons cela de manière extrême je pense. Quelque chose de convenablement dramatique. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont d'autres choses qui doivent être faites et qui n'ont pas le temps ou la volonté de participer peuvent partir. »

Environ un tiers d'entre eux partit. La plupart des Maîtres des Cités avaient trop de choses à faire dans leurs territoires et partirent, tout comme la plupart des fae. Les faunes laissèrent un représentant, le reste partit avec tous les centaures sauf dix pour l'autre salle de conférence, eux et les fae animaux avaient apparemment une autre discussion en cours. Tous les loups garous restèrent. Ceux qui descendirent et se rapprochèrent du centre.

« Premièrement, est-ce que nous avons ici quelqu'un de chez Lord Hadrian, Maître de Londres ? » demanda Marvin.

« Oui. » répondit Farov, il y en avait huit autres avec lui.

« Vous allez nous faire savoir si tout cela lui pause des problèmes. » fit Marvin. « Maintenant, la planification. » continua-t-il, en se frottant joyeusement les mains. « Des idées ? »

« J'ai six cent Lutins de Cornouailles dont je n'ai pas l'utilité. » proposa une femme mortelle. « J'examinais leurs interactions avec quelques plantes, mais ça ne fonctionne pas et je les ai fait se reproduire pendant dix ans. »

Oh, ça allait être amusant, décida Rahkesh. Tellement amusant. Devrait-il offrir de faire fondre l'endroit sous dans forme animagus ? Il se retint un moment. Sa forme n'était pas un secret, bien qu'il ait essayé que c'en soit un, Rahkesh était certain que quelqu'un l'aurait découvert. Personne ne disait rien qui aurait révélé la connaissance, ou une source possible, et lasser les autres savoir. Le laissant incertain de qui savait et donnant aux autres une sorte d'avantage.

« Je serai heureux de baisser les sorts de protection, j'ai cru comprendre que les vampires Atéres ont laissés un ouverture quand ils ont détruite un des Départements il n'y a pas si longtemps ? » demanda un très vieil Amadan. Il était leur meilleur expert en filimagie – il ne pouvait aussi faire _aucune_ autre forme de magie. Juste de la filimagie, il devait même en faire pour atteindre sa forme animagus. Rahkesh avait une fois pensé à le consulter à propos de son problème en filimagie, mais il ne pensait pas que le vieux reclus voudrait s'embêter avec un nouvel étudiant.

« Nous pouvons aussi être volontaires pour la conception d'une explosion qui transformerait tout ceux qui seraient pris dedans en moldus. Ça ne fonctionne qu'une fois, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres utilisations immédiates, et donc nous nous portons volontaire pour cette attaque. » offrit Sierra.

« La Guilde des Illusionnistes peut proposer vingt de nos membres. » offrit un loup garou assis derrière Rahkesh. De l'autre côté de la salle les Illusionnistes, environ deux cents, manifestèrent leur accord.

« Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, j'ai une annonce des Nations Gobelines. » fit une voix bourrue. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, le Conseil des Nations Gobelines était tout ce qu'il restait des nombreuses nations gobelines qui avaient existées. Après plusieurs guerres avec les humains, leur population était tombée si bas qu'ils ne pouvaient pus combattre. Les espèces restantes s'étaient regroupées pour occuper certaines parties des terres qu'ils avaient autrefois librement habités. Ils n'étaient pas supposés exister en tant que gouvernement. Après la dernière rébellion gobeline le traité avait déclaré hors la loi tout conseil gouvernemental, mais personne ici n'allait dire quelque chose à ce propos. Un gobelin d'aspect officiel s'avança. « Les Gobelins de Gringotts sont prêts à fermer les banques dans les nations anti créatures magiques à partir de demain matin. »

Et voilà, c'est terminé, la suite la prochaine fois. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review : OoNakuoO, sillyheart (pas de soucis, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ((sous peine de torture et autres si j'arrête, je te jure ça motive ;-))), adenoide (on verra ce que va devenir Sévérus dans cette fict, en tout cas, j'ai encore pas mal de boulo pour finir la trad de cette fict !!!), titmo, luffynette, Anamaelia, fizban (LOL, effectivement), Vic dit vic, Demenciae, akan (oui, mais en faisant ça, voldy peut posséder quelqu'un et organiser la défense de ses horcruxes), klaude (à mon avis connaissant la chance de Rahkesh c'est pas trop bon signe), deadal, Sahada, Ryan (je suis contente que ma trad te plaise), Natsuki (Merci beaucoup pour tes encourragements), Adélaide (merci beaucoup, c'est sympa) et julien (je fais ce que je peux, j'ai une vie à côté et ça prend du temps mais je comprends ta frustration, moi aussi je suis des ficts et je suis impatiente de savoir la suite)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un nouveau chap, comme je l'avais dit il a fallu du temps avant qu'il arrive mais il faut parfois savoir être patient ! Un gros bisous à mon bêta Di Castillo de Mortes pour sa traduction et bien sûr rien n'est à moi HP est à JKR et ceci est une trad la fict originale est anglaise.

CELUI QUI POSTERA LA CENTIÈME REVIEW LIRA LE CHAP SUIVANT EN EXCLU UNE SEMAINE AVANT LES AUTRES ALORS A VOS CLAVIERS.

Chapitre 6

« Mon Frère est tellement jaloux, j'ai eu tout l'amusement à botter les fesses de ces sourds et aveugles Cheez Whiz Britishs, alors qu'il devait témoigner à un procès. » sourit Ally, en désignant son grand frère, qui la regardait derrière ses choquants cheveux blonds. Le reste de sa famille parlait avec un trio de gobelins, probablement à propos de leurs comptes en banque. Les gobelins avaient acceptés d'autoriser les diplômés d'Akren et les étudiants à continuer à y avoir accès. Puisque seuls les banques en Europe seraient fermées Rahkesh n'était pas concerné par cela.

« J'en paie les frais. » se plaignit Rahkesh, en se demandant ce qu'était des Cheez Whiz, des trucs moldus américains ? Il n'avait jamais entendu les Dursley en parler. Ça semblait assez bizarre.

« Désolé, je parlais de ceux qui sont encore légitimes, les citoyens respectueux de la loi. » répondit Ally. Ils avaient besoins de personnes passant inaperçues pour parcourir les rues de Londres pour repérer ce qu'il se passait d'inhabituel, et Ally avait accepté de jouer le rôle d'une touriste. Personnellement, Rahkesh pensait qu'étant donné le climat politique, une touriste américaine à Londres se ferait repérer comme un flocon de neige en plein Sahara. Ally déclarait qu'elle pouvait toujours prétendre être une radicale venue visiter les clubs anti-magie noire.

« C'était pour quoi le procès ? » demanda Silas.

« Des idiots d'un des groupes restants de radicaux anti-êtres magiques ont essayés de tuer un loup garou. Ces génies l'ont fait devant une caméra de surveillance, et ont laissés des empruntes partout, et le loup garou est en vie. » fit Ally. « La meilleure partie est que les prisons américaines ne séparent pas les espèces, et les gardes sont totalement derrière notre nouveau programme d'intégration des espèces. Cela signifie que quiconque est arrêté pour crime de haine se retrouve mis en cellule avec un vampire ou un loup garou. »

« ça donne presque envie de se faire arrêter, pour l'opportunité. » fit Silas.

« Ceux qui sont des chasseurs talentueux n'en ont pas besoin. » fit Daray désapprobateur. Tout le groupe roula des yeux. Les vampires concouraient toujours pour savoir qui étaient le meilleur chasseur. Personne ne se plaignait beaucoup parce qu'ils préféraient que les vampires concourent là-dessus plutôt qu'ils se battent constamment et répandent du sang sur les murs.

« Il déteste témoigner, il préfère juste envoyer un rapport. Et après déjeuner il a dû jouer le médiateur entre deux familles de vampires querelleurs. Un de nos camarades de classe loup garou, Éric, a tué Atalia, sa famille est énervée qu'il l'ait fait devant des moldus.

« Pas qu'elle soit morte, mais qu'elle ait été tuée devant des moldus ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Hé bien, je suis certain qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à sa survie, avec son attitude ils ont probablement présumés qu'elle se serait jamais diplômée, de toute façon. » fit Silas. « Comment est-ce qu'Éric a fait ? »

« Quelque chose à propos du système des égouts moldus à Seattle. » fit Ally en souriant. « J'ai demandé, ça semblait créatif. »

Rahkesh sentit une vague présence contre ses barrières mentales. Il se concentra et sentit la magie du professeur Namach. L'ancien vampire était assez unique. Il baissa les défenses de son esprit suffisamment pour recevoir un message, mais pas suffisamment pour que la magie de l'ancien ne le rende inconscient. Il reçut instantanément un signal que lui, Silas et Daray devaient revenir à l'école. Il y avait quelques vampires qui proclamaient avoir vu des démons.

Rahkesh regarda les deux vampires, qui hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient reçus le message. Rahkesh envoya son accord. Secouant la tête pour enlever le surpuissant ronronnement de la magie de Namach, il appela les Purs-Feux d'une touche de magie. Peu de personne communiquaient volontiers télépathiquement avec l'ancien s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, c'était assez inconfortable, trop d'intense puissance.

« Hé bien ? » demanda Ally. Elle avait remarqué leur silence momentané.

« Un message du professeur Namach. Je te vois demain ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Le site de rendez-vous de Madame Malkin, puis le comptoir d'information du Ministère. » accepta Ally. Rahkesh partit avec Silas et Daray, montant les chevaux et les faisant partir au galop. Ils passèrent devant les deux Cerbères aux portes et coururent vers l'école.

« Tu sais que ceux-là iraient bien plus vite. » fit Daray en désignant les cinquante chariots qui se trouvaient juste au dessus de la gravure du chien à trois têtes. La réunion avait durée des heures, discutant de stratégies. La plupart des natifs allaient être assez énervés une fois qu'Akren en aurait terminé avec le Ministère. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci pour agacer tout le monde. Rahkesh avait le sentiment que même ce qu'ils allaient faire ne serait pas suffisant pour changer les mentalités, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis que leur école avait rappelé au monde leur existence. Si Relora n'avait pas été prise et que quelques officiers trop zélés n'avaient pas trouvé ce traité pendant qu'ils cherchaient d'autres lois anti-êtres magiques à faire passer, ils auraient continués à être ignorant de l'existence d'Akren. La vaste majorité du public en Europe avait oublié leur existence. En plus, les traités devaient être honorés, et garder Relora et prévoir son exécution était définitivement à l'encontre du traité de l'AAA avec la Grande Bretagne.

Ils parcoururent le tunnel dans les montagnes jusqu'à Akren, et optèrent pour un portoloin. Il les emmena directement eux et les cheveux à l'école. Occasionnellement la distance d'Akren de l'entrée de la vallée était une nuisance.

Akren était presque vide, tout le monde était en réunion au Mont Cerbère, ou rentrés à la maison maintenant que la décision avait été prise. En l'absence de monde aux alentours, plusieurs jackalopes, des lièvres magiques s'étaient aventurés sur l'herbe. Ils s'enfuirent devant les cheveux et leurs redoutables sabots. Ils chevaux sifflèrent leur amusement, et s'arrêtèrent le temps que leurs cavaliers descendent, puis ils coururent après les jackalopes, les chassant des l'herbes verte. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas assez agiles pour les attraper. Les jackalopes passaient entre leurs sabots et sautaient hors de leur chemin.

L'école était silencieuse, vide. Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vide. Même les plantes magiques qui jetaient habituellement leurs lueurs dorées dans les couloirs semblaient dormir. La seule lumière venait des cristaux et des chandelles dispersés sur les murs.

Les portes des quartiers de Namach étaient ouvertes, et Eli les accueillit, sifflant furieusement à Rahkesh, et ne bougeant du passage que quand il s'avança et poussa Silas en premier. Namach avait enlevé sa cheminée, la remplaçant par un mur et des étagères de livres pour les vacances, et il avait ajouté un canapé et un fauteuil. Il était assis seul dans un des fauteuils, examinant des morceaux de métal de sang sur la table, il portait une longue tunique sans manches argentée, rouge et noire, un pantalon noir, des protèges bras en métal de sang avec des gants argentés et noir et de lourdes bottes noires. Il n'y avait signe d'aucune autre personne, bien que le métal de sang diffuse une odeur métallique, et mortelle. Rahkesh supposa qu'il l'avait eu de son ami elfe pendant que Daray était aux alentours, ne voulant pas que l'elfe l'attaque et le tue. Rahkesh avait eu l'impression que Faraidar poserait des questions seulement après que Daray soit mort.

Namach conjura sans baguette deux gobelets de sang pour les jeunes vampires, puis tandis une lettre à Rahkesh. Rahkesh jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au nom : Fayina Shiila. C'était la manager des entreprises vampiriques en Russie qui s'était spécialisée dans le mélange de différents sangs. Tout comme les moldus ou les sorciers avec différentes boissons, les vampires mélangeaient les sangs. Les productions de Fayina étaient les plus populaires en Asie. Elle était aussi une des fourchelangues qu'il avait contacté concernant l'écriture d'un livre pour la population à propos de la véritable nature de cette magie. Il y avait peu de fourchelangues, et les mortels qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas prêts à prendre le risque, même s'ils vivaient tous dans des pays plus tolérants. La poignée de vampires qu'il avait contacté l'avaient tous renvoyé vers Fayina. Elle avait accepté que c'était enfin temps. Elle avait rassemblé les opinions de tous les autres qu'elle connaissait et avait commencé le livre. Elle avait aussi promis de lui faire savoir quand elle aurait presque terminé avec la partie technique. Elle voulait que Rahkesh le lise et le rendre plus facile à comprendre pour les mortels.

Eli s'avança vers Rahkesh en grondant, en étirant sa collerette et en agitant sa queue comme un chat furieux jusqu'à ce que Rahkesh ne fasse appelle au Thunderbird pour le faire reculer. Le grand lézard le fit de mauvaise grâce, sifflant et agitant sa queue pleine de pique.

« Si c'est votre familier, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas lui demander pourquoi il me hait ? » demanda Rahkesh à l'ancien vampire assis dans un fauteuil. Namach leva les yeux des morceaux de métal de sang et sourit.

« Je l'ai fait, il a dit que tu sentait mauvais. » fit Namach, Daray rit et tapa Rahkesh à l'épaule.

« Tu entends ça ? Tu sens mauvais. Je parie que c'est la première fois qu'un lézard le confirme. » Rahkesh le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et contourna Eli jusqu'au canapé. Sygra descendit le long de son bras et siffla méchamment vers Eli. _Elle_ pensait qu'il sentait bon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Namach fit signe à Silas et à Daray de s'asseoir.

« J'ai reçu aujourd'hui un message de Sven, le Maître de Belize – il a tout le pays comme territoire. » ajouta Namach pour Rahkesh, qui n'avait pas mémorisé les noms et les personnalités de chaque maître vampire. Il refusait de le faire, il aimait son monde mortel et n'allait pas montrer tant d'intérêt pour une autre espèce, particulièrement maintenant que les vampires semblaient vouloir le transformer. Namach continua « Il a mené un petit groupe de vampires d'Amérique Centrale pour essayer de trouver ce fou furieux qui a entamé une vendetta depuis … oh … depuis l'hiver dernier. Il a laissé derrière lui quelques trois mille et quelques cadavres à travers Le Mexique, Belize, le Guatemala, l'Honduras, le Nicaragua, et le Costa Rica. Je pense qu'il en sont un peu fatigué. Il a évité le Salvador complètement, probablement parce que c'est le territoire d'Anandi, et elle garde sa population de vampires très basse, et elle est plus effrayante que ne l'est ce psychopathe. A l'origine personne ne se préoccupait de ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il ne tuait que les vampires non magiques qui n'avaient pas la permission d'exister et qui n'étaient pas du tout utiles. Mais ensuite il a continué et a tué les cousins de Sven. Sven a commencé a enquêter et a découvert des choses très étranges et perturbantes. Il y avait toujours des corps derrière, ou au moins du sang, mais quand quelqu'un s'embêtait à regarder attentivement, ils découvraient qu'aucun des corps n'était un vampire, même si le sang l'était. » Il fit une pause et les laissa y réfléchir.

« Comment a-t-il réussi ça ? » demanda finalement Daray.

« C'est ce qui inquiète tellement Sven. Il a rassemblé ses vampires et en a appelé d'autres de différents pays. J'ai compris que votre grand-mère a aidé secrètement, ce qui explique où le reste du clan Atéres a disparu il y a quelques mois. C'est un soulagement de savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient – certains d'entre nous devenons inquiets pour notre sécurité. » ajouta Namach avec un léger sourire. Indubitablement, d'autres lui avaient demander de l'aider pour localiser les Atéres manquants, puisque Namach était probablement le seul en sécurité de devenir une cible. Rahkesh haussa un sourcils vers ses amis, il n'en avait pas entendu parlé avant.

Daray haussa les épaules. « Le mieux est de ne pas poser de question quand une grande partie de la famille disparaît clairement ils sont après quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

« Hé bien, ils traquent chaque tuerie, et cela les a amené à une des morts les plus récentes. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans le coin, ils ont découvert une éruption massive d'un type inconnu de magie. Ils l'ont comparés aux tueries et ont découvert que c'était le même. Après un peu de traque de la part de quelques traqueurs magiques entraînés, ils ont trouvés d'autres morceaux de cette magie, étouffés et cachés mais existants tout de même. Ils ont trouvés une source facile, quand ils ont pénétrés dans une caverne, ils ont trouvés un grand autel et un bassin doré rempli de sang … et des runes de magie démoniaque tracées sur les murs. »

« On est foutu. » murmura Silas. Namach hocha la tête.

« Cyala allait vous le dire elle-même, mais elle a annulé, ils viennent juste de trouver un deuxième autel. Ils ont laissé de la surveillance et ont fermés l'endroit, et cachés leur entrée. La fois suivante où le vampire est revenu, il a été filmé. Ils ne l'ont pas encore attrapé – il est protégé pour empêcher quiconque de le voir, mais ils ont certainement un aperçu de ce qu'il fait, avant qu'il ait détruit la caméra. Il n'a pas tué les vampires ils les a pris vivants et les a envoyé dans la réalité des démons. »

Oh , c'était mauvais, c'était vraiment mauvais. Les démons de voulaient pas envahir le monde pour le diriger – ils ne supportaient pas assez le soleil pour ça – ils voulaient une source d'esclaves. Ça avait été la découverte qui avait abouti à la création des Sept Sceaux qui gardaient leur réalité magique cachée et séparée. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait, au mieux, un sceau qui restait, peut-être aucun. Malheureusement la magie qui les avait créés avait été détruite par les démons de telle manière qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être de nouveau scellés. Pas de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient été. Ils étaient revenus derrière les Sceaux lors de la dernière bataille d'Atlantis, ce qui avait entraîné la fin de cette civilisation … bien qu'il y avait quelques débats sur la cause. Avant de balayer toutes les espèces conscientes qui vivaient sur terre. Les deux civilisations qui avaient existées avant Atlantis étaient tombées – et les espèces menées à l'extinction, dans des guerres contre les démons. Rahkesh n'aimait pas l'idée de son monde finissant de la même manière.

« Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un les aiderait ? » demanda Silas. « A moins d'être un membre d'un culte sombre et satanique, ça semble aller à l'encontre de toute stratégie de survie à long terme. »

« Nous n'avons aucune idée. » fit Namach, « Sven a présumé du chantage, je ne suis pas certain, ça peut être quelque chose de religieux, ou, comme tu l'as dit, un culte satanique. »

« Dites-moi, qu'en savent les elfes ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Rien. » répondit Namach, « Et ça restera ainsi pour le moment, bien que pour pas longtemps. Actuellement j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent et n'ont rien dit. Peu de choses leur échappent. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas encore interféré, je ne le sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui se passe avec eux qui est absolument étrange de toute façon. De toute évidence, ils ne feront connaître leurs plans à aucun d'entre nous. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire là-dessus. Au moins il n'y a aucun moyen de relier ça à toi. » fit-il à Daray. « Les elfes sont tout sauf illogiques. Et je suis de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'ils feront. J'ai fait quelques progrès vis-à-vis de notre druide manquant Akanthos, et les elfes étaient définitivement là quand il a disparu. »

Maintenant je vous ai appelé ici parce que nous avons besoin de savoir les progrès que vous avez observés quand à la convocation des démons. Nous pourrions être capable de combiner ce que nous pouvons apprendre de ça avec le rituel que nous connaissons maintenant pour passer de l'autre côté. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les Sept Sceaux, puisqu'ils sont tous maintenant probablement inefficaces, si autant de démons passent à travers, mais peut-être que nous pouvons détruire les portails. »

« Nous pouvons vous donner une copie de nos souvenirs. Quand les démons sont venus à travers le portail, ils étaient faibles et affamés, la première chose qu'ils ont faite a été de se nourrir. Les gens dont ils se sont nourris, je crois qu'ils étaient magiques. Il y a eu récemment une recherche d'un grand nombre de gens qui ont disparus peu de temps avant que Voldemort ait convoqué les démons. Il se peut que sans proie magique immédiatement après, ils s'affaiblissent et ne puissent pas survivre au transport. » réfléchit Rahkesh. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait paraître des articles sur près de cent enlèvements, en France, la même nuit. Cela c'était passé la nuit avant les attaques des démons à Londres.

Namach attira à lui une pensine, ils mirent tous leurs souvenirs dedans. Daray avait déjà donné un enregistrement de tout ce dont il se rappelait de son temps enfermé dans l'esprit du démon. Ça n'avait pas été beaucoup, le démon avait été très bon à cacher son esprit.

« Quelle est la probabilité que nous entrions en guerre totale contre les démons et que ces quelques uns soient des scouts, déguisant leurs objectifs en d'autre chose pour pouvoir entrer ? » demanda Rahkesh. Namach soupira et y réfléchit.

« Hé bien techniquement aucune des autres guerres ne s'est terminée, les démons ne se sont jamais rendus. Bien sûr ils ont été bloqués dans leur réalité, mais ils n'ont jamais cessés de combattre. Nous savons qu'ils veulent ce monde comme source d'esclaves, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Que savez-vous la dessus ? »

« Pratiquement rien. » répondit Rahkesh, Daray et Silas secouèrent leurs têtes.

« Hé bien, je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus. Seulement que les démons ne peuvent actuellement pas vivre ici très longtemps. Nous savons des guerres passées qu'ils prennent des esclaves et repartent dans leur réalité plutôt que de réduire en esclavage tout le monde. Probablement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas assez bien contrôler cette réalité. Ce qui ressort souvent des registres c'est que les démons ne veulent pas d'esclaves moldus. Nous pouvons seulement supposés le pourquoi mais c'est probablement parce que les moldus ont moins bon goût, ils ont des espérances de vie plus courtes, moins d'endurance physique et pas de magie soignante. Les démons veulent des êtres magiques, des humains mortels, des loups garous, des vampires, des fae, peu importe, ils ne sont pas difficiles. »

« Hé bien cela signifie que nous pourrons combattre ça sans que les moldus le découvrent. Les démons sont probablement hésitant vis-à-vis d'eux et de leurs technologies ils ne voudront pas que les moldus le découvrent tout autant que nous. » fit Rahkesh.

« Plus probablement ils vont maintenir les moldus dans l'ignorance pour arrêter tout trouble, et simplement enlever les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. » fit sombrement Daray. « Si tu veux construire une civilisation sur la force du travail des esclaves, tout en les mangeant, tu as besoin d'une source constante de nouvelles personnes. Les loups garous et les fae se reproduisent lentement, et les vampires ne le peuvent pas du tout, seuls les humains le peuvent.

_« Comme cc'est ssympa! »_ murmura Sygra à l'oreille de Rahkesh depuis sa position à l'arrière du canapé. « _Encore plus de choses dont ss'inquiéter_. » Rahkesh venait cependant juste d'avoir une idée. Ils ne savaient encore rien de démons, probablement pas assez pour les combattre efficacement … mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui en savait _beaucoup_ sur eux.

« Monsieur, si Sharahak était dans la réalité des démons, pour quelque raison, cela ne le rendrait-il pas inaccessible par notre lien ? »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Et tu es certain que ça ne va pas déclencher les alarmes ? » demanda de nouveau Rahkesh, pour la troisième fois. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable d'avoir déclenché le système d'alarmes du Ministère.

« Oui. Oncle Grath et moi sommes passés un peu plus tôt et nous les avons testés. » lui assura Silas. « Mais ne le dit à personne, d'accord ? Nous sommes supposés rester en dehors jusqu'à plus tard »

Marvin Gale avait terminé la réunion le soir précédant en demandant à tout le monde de rester loin du Ministère jusqu'à l'attaque planifiée. Grath devait avoir été très sûr de son plan de ne pas déclencher les alarmes pour y aller et le tester. Les Atéres avaient beau être une des plus puissantes familles de vampires à avoir jamais existé même eux n'énervaient pas d'AAA et la directrice d'Akren sans nécessité – ils pourraient être bannis de l'école.

« Très bien. A une condition. » accepta finalement Rahkesh.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu apporte une caméra. » fit Rahkesh. Silas et Daray commencèrent à rire. « Je veux des photos. Oh et vous devez me promettre de ne pas me blesser. »

« Evidemment. » rit Silas. « Je serai prudent. »

Silas était déjà resté la nuit d'avant, Ally arriverait avec le reste de la force d'attaque d'Akren dans quelques heures. Ils avaient eu peu de temps pour rassembler des informations sur les démons, personne n'en avait. Mais avec les nouvelles de ce qu'ii s'était réellement passé avec le vampire toujours inconnu d'Amérique Centrale, ils avaient pris la soirée pour abattre du travail. Les Atéres avaient réussis à trouver une variété de sources d'informations sur les démons pendant les quelques dernières semaines, et avec une urgence accrue, ils avaient commencés à travailler dessus. Tous les trois étaient restés debout tout la nuit pour travailler sur des listes de différences et de similarités entre Daray, Sharahak, le squelette de démon de Namach et ses notes de dissection ainsi que sur les organes internes et autres, deux croquis anatomiques tirés d'une des bibliothèques des Atéres, une peau prêtée par Alonae Shir'an le Maître de Porto Rico, un lot de cerveaux parfaitement préservés (trois) que Namach avait réussi à convaincre Anandi du Salvador de leur laisser les emprunter et les examiner, une paire d'ailes – juste les ailes – d'Aliri Mshai (Maître de Luanda, Angola) et deux têtes de démons de Kemenwati (Maître du Caire, Egypte). Les deux maîtres des Cités étaient demi-frères et avaient hérités les morceaux de leur créateur, maintenant mort.

Anandi avait menacé de les étriper si quelque chose arrivait à ses trésors, habituellement gardés dans son bureau. Donc des tests magiques était pour la plupart hors de question, au cas où les trois cerveaux exploseraient s'ils étaient frappés par de la magie non-démoniaque. Mais ils avaient mesurés et pesé tout. Narovosi de la famille Atéres arrangeait une comparaison ADN de petits morceaux prélevés sur chaque démon – ils ne l'avaient pas dit à Anandi et pensaient qu'elle ne remarquerait pas un petit morceau qui manquait. Pour l'instant ils avaient accordés une des têtes et un des croquis anatomique avec une paire d'ailes, et la peau et un second croquis avec l'autre tête. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait réellement que Daray, Sharahak, le squelettes et les morceaux de Namach, trois cerveaux sans corps, un démon avec sa tête, ses ailes et les diagrammes de ses organes internes, l'autre avec la tête, la peau et les diagrammes de ses organes internes. Huit démons, pas assez pour une étude réelle, mais tout ce qu'ils étaient susceptible d'avoir, à moins que les elfes leur laissent jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils avaient, peu probable. Sharahak était seulement sur le journal tenus par les Chachapoyaros et copié par Daray. Leur total était d'un démon vivant, trois avec la plupart des morceaux, diagrammes et notes de Sharahak, et trois cerveaux. Pas suffisant pour une bonne enquête, mais assez pour un début.

Ils savaient déjà par les examens du personnel d'Akren que Daray essayait d'entamer la métamorphose finale vers sa forme adulte, et que Sharahak avait aussi été piégé dans un corps immature. Des différences majeures sur les squelettes avaient été trouvées entre les deux têtes, le squelette de Namach, Daray et Sharahak. Ils avaient réussis à réunir Sharahak, le squelette et une des tête sous un type de démon, Daray sous un autre type, et la dernière tête dans un troisième type. Les trois cerveaux avaient tous été du même poids, de la même taille et de la même densité, mais étaient différents de tous les autres restes. De tout ceux-là, seul le démon avec ses ailes et sa tête était un adulte.

Autant pour les résultats, mais depuis les potions créées par Tashanna, le meilleur maître des potions des Atéres, Daray réussissait assez bien à supprimer les besoins de transformation du démon. Ils avaient du temps pour trouver une solution. Il y avait suffisamment de résidus magiques sur le squelette et les deux têtes pour faire une comparaison, mais étant donné que Daray était d'une variété différente de démon, ça n'aiderait probablement pas. Namach maintenait toujours que d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir la transformation de Daray serait uniquement magique.

Les Atéres préparaient une étude plus approfondie des restes des démons ils attendaient en ce moment les corps des démons tués pendant l'attaque à la maison de Maugrey. Les corps avaient été si réactifs à toute tentative de déplacement magique qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas franchir les sécurités des coffres d'Hadrian sans déclencher des tremblements de terre mineurs. Kylara Atéres monitorait les corps, et avait noté que quelque soit la magie qui les retenait à cet endroit, elle disparaissait rapidement. Daray avait souligné que le démon dont il avait le corps avait des pics de magie extrêmes quand il avait joint son esprit dedans. Cependant ça c'était notablement calmé pendant les heures où ils étaient restés connectés. Sharahak avait rapporté une situation similaire. Les Chachapoyaros avaient émis la théorie que le procédé de passer dans ce monde laissait les démons magiquement chargés, et pas dans le bon sens. Puisque les corps dans les coffres d'Hadrian étaient récemment arrivés ils devaient relâchés le surplus de magie autour d'eux. Pas en quantité suffisante pour causer des dommages à ses coffres, mais suffisamment pour que leurs cellules, même mortes, réagissent à des magies non-familières. Les Atéres espéraient qu'au moins un des démons morts serait similaire à Daray, et mieux encore si c'était un adulte, bien que ce soit peu probable, et comment feraient-ils le rapprochement si c'était le cas ?

Ce qu'ils espéraient réellement tous, c'était que Namach arrive à convaincre les elfes de leur dire ce qu'ils savent. Namach avait souligné plus d'une fois que les elfes et les démons étaient en guerre depuis avant que les démons apparaissent sur Terre. Cela faisait plusieurs millions d'années avant l'extinction des dinosaures. Si les elfes et les démons se battaient depuis si longtemps sûrement que les elfes connaissaient presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les démons. Puisque les démons et les elfes venaient d'un univers entièrement différent, ils avaient probablement interagis, même si ce n'était que par la guerre, pendant très longtemps, peut-être même depuis que les elfes et Dragons de la Mort ont combinés des espèces. Le problème était que les elfes étaient reconnus pour leur tendance homicidaires et peu étaient assez courageux pour leur poser des questions. Namach, ayant frappé un mur il y a quelques mois quand il avait commencé à poser des questions, avait finalement appelé Cyala pour mettre au point un plan pour faire parler les elfes.

Rahkesh leva les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas en haut des escaliers. Drago était en haut, se demandant probablement ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était bien avant l'aube. Drago descendit, regardant autour avec curiosité, puis s'arrêtant, clairement effrayé de traverser la pièce, ce qui voudrait dire marcher entre Daray et Silas. Les deux vampires le suivaient des yeux. Rahkesh roula des yeux ils étaient comme des chats après un canari avec une aile cassée.

« Nous sommes autorisés à lui effacer la mémoire avant que Mariah ne le remmène, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Daray. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de craindre Mariah, mais les vampires ne laissaient jamais quiconque savoir quelque chose sur eux sans en faire tout un plat. Puisque Drago avait été dans les parages quand ils avaient discutés sanguimagie Daray ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ça importe vraiment si elle sait quel est ton plus récent set de rituel ? » demanda Rahkesh. Se demandant si ça pouvait être juste suffisant pour faire que Drago, au moins, court.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Embarrassé que ma suggestion d'électrocution planifiée ait fonctionnée ? » ricana Rahkesh. Il avait encouragé Daray à essayer. Le vampire avait été assez énervé quand il avait incorporé la suggestion de Rahkesh dans ses plans, et il avait découvert que ça apportait le lien manquant et la stabilité dont sa nouvelle sanguimagie avait besoin.

« La ferme Thunder. Je suis plus inquiet de quelqu'un d'autre lisant son esprit si elle le vend. » grogna Daray. Drago entra et Daray se leva, levant sa baguette.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. De cette manière j'aurai le temps de le répéter plusieurs fois avant qu'elle arrive ici ce soir. »

« Tu réalises que puisqu'il appartient à Mariah, ta magie pourrait simplement rebondir sur lui ? » demanda Rahkesh, Drago s'était reculé contre le mur et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Daray fit une pause.

« Bon point. Même si elle le fait inconsciemment sa magie est toujours sur lui. »

« Tu pourrais finir par tout effacer, je doute qu'elle approuverait s'il revenait sans aucun souvenir. » avertit Rahkesh. Drago regarda autour pour un moyen de sortie, paniqué.

« Il y a des moyens de contourner ça. » dit Daray, il attrapa Drago et s'apprêta à le mordre.

Drago se recula et donna un coup de poing au visage de Daray.

Daray ne s'était pas attendu à ce coup, et il se recula. Silas et Rahkesh affichaient deux grands sourires, il était temps. Drago s'affala contre le mur, pâle comme la mort et tremblant. Apparemment Il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

Daray secoua sa tête un moment, cligna des yeux vers Drago, et commença à rire. Son rire profond ramena Drago à la réalité, juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Le petit mortel a des nerfs après tout ! » rit-il, en tapant Drago à l'épaule et en l'emmenant dans le salon. « Bon coup de poing ! » Apparemment Rahkesh avait eu raison en pensant que Daray adorerait si Drago s'énervait finalement et le frappait.

Drago les regarda successivement tous les trois, confus. Rahkesh sourit et lui fit signe depuis la table où il avait laissé son petit déjeuner.

« J'espérais que tu allais faire ça. C'est réellement la seule façon de l'arrêter. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? » demanda précautionneusement Drago.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Le but de ton séjour ici était que tu t'affirmes un peu. » expliqua gentiment Rahkesh.

« Il avait désespérément besoin d'un bon coup de poing ou deux. » souligna Silas. Le nez de Daray ne saignait même pas et il n'y avait pas ecchymoses, il était un vampire. Mais peu importait, Mariah allait être très contente, même si ses grands espoirs pour Drago ne se réalisaient jamais. Alors que Rahkesh le regardait, Drago regarda de nouveau Daray, Daray riait toujours. Drago sourit un peu et prit une assiette d'œufs, ne demandant pas cette fois la permission de manger.

« Avec les potions qu'il a pris peu importe si tu le lui effaces pas la mémoire, il ne peut rien dire à personne de toute façon. » rappela Rahkesh à Daray. Drago avait bu quotidiennement des potions pour qu'il soit incapable de dire à quiconque ce qu'il avait entendu ou vu. Les mêmes potions bloquaient la lecture des souvenirs et la télépathie. Daray avait apparemment oublié, puisqu'il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé cela en premier lieu ? »

« J'espérais que tu le pousses assez loin pour qu'il réplique. » fit Rahkesh.

Drago mangea en silence, ne regardant personne, bien qu'il jeta occasionnellement des regards au vampire quand il pensait qu'ils ne regardaient pas. Il semblait plus songeur que terrifié, ce que Rahkesh prit comme un bon signe. Ça avait pris du temps mais quelque chose de l'ancien Drago apparaissait dans ses yeux. Daray semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il avait été frappé par un mortel et était absorbé dans une conversation avec Silas sur qui allait avoir le droit d'exécuter le vampire renégat travaillant avec les démons en Amérique Centrale. Rahkesh pouvait presque voir les combats des vampires sur qui allait le tuer.

« Mariah arrivera peu après midi. » fit Rahkesh à Daray, qui se figea et cligna rapidement des yeux, apparemment sorti de ses propres pensées.

« Ah. Penses … penses-tu qu'elle me vendra ? » demanda Drago, sa terreur revenant. Rahkesh se demanda ce que la meute de vampires illégaux de Voldemort lui avait fait , cette peur ne venait pas de Mariah.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle recherche des assistants chercheurs avec de bonnes connaissances qui sont intéressés par les dragons, et qu'elle est connu pour libérer les esclaves qui travaillent bien. Si tu peux lui faire penser que tu vaux le coup d'être entraîné, elle ne te vendra pas. » fit lentement Rahkesh. Le Drago Malfoy qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, mais le jeune homme assis en face de lui était une personne très différente. Des tortures prolongées avaient cet effet.

« Tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'elle ne te vende pas. Farov a déjà dit qu'il était intéressé par toi, et c'est un sacré bâtard. » fit Silas.

« J'ai entendu dire que ses spectacles d'après dîner sont très bien. » souligna Daray. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle Hadrian lui laisse habituellement organiser la plupart des divertissements à ses réunions »

« Lord Hadrian le garde sous contrôle, quelques fois. Mais Farov ne libère pas ses esclaves, à moins que Lord Hadrian l'oblige. »

« Je doute que tu trouverais ces spectacles amusants, Drago. » fit Rahkesh. Bien que Daray proclamait qu'il n'avait rien ressemblant à de la moral (et la plupart du temps il n'en avait vraiment pas) il avait quelques principes. La plupart des vampires n'étaient pas aussi repoussant qu'ils prétendaient l'être. La plupart. Et étant des vampires ils ne protestaient généralement pas aux actions de quelqu'un à moins qu'elles soient extraordinairement horribles. « J'en ai entendu parlé par quelques anciens élèves qui y son allés. Je pense que même toi tu protesterais à certaines choses. Farov doit être vigilent à qui est dans l'assistance, la dernière fois il a oublié et quelqu'un a essayé de le tuer, sous le prétexte qu'il dégradait les espèces humaines. »

Drago commençait à sembler malade. Il allait probablement essayer très fort de s'assurer que Mariah ne le vende pas. Rahkesh sentit l'arrière d'une de ses boucles d'oreille chauffer. Tandis que le devant était en obsidienne qui contenait son coffre, l'arrière de chaque boucle d'oreille était connecté à un assortiment de miroirs de communication et de tissus de cheveux d'hippocampes. Il laissa un Drago très songeur réfléchissant à ses options tandis que les vampires retournaient à le précédente conversation. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua son départ.

Dans sa chambre, le communicateur en cheveux d'hippocampe relié à celui de Maugrey brillait. Rahkesh l'activa avec quelques gouttes de sang. Les visages de Regulus et Shackelbolt apparurent.

« Bonjour, est-ce qu'on t'a réveillé ? » demanda Regulus.

« Non. J'étais levé. Je préparais. Tu as eu mon message hier soir. »

« A propos des démons. Je suppose qu'aussitôt que Voldemort sera parti, nous serons en guerre contre eux. » fit Shackelbolt en soupirant.

« Tu sais que ma petite amie et moi espérions nous marier dans l'année. » murmura Regulus.

« Je ne sais pas combien vous pourrez être utiles contre les démons. La plupart des pistes que nous suivons sont de la sanguimagie et de la nécromancie avec un peu de magie d'âme en plus. » fit Rahkesh. Regulus était anxieux de revenir dans la vie qu'il s'était fait après avoir fui les mangemorts. « L'autre message ? A propos de l'attaque du Ministère ce matin ? »

« Ouais. A ce propos. Nous avons quelques très bonnes nouvelles. » fit Regulus, souriant de la façon maniaque dont avait l'habitude Sirius.

« Oh ? »

« Nous avons trouvé le médaillon. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Dégagez la rue ! Dégagez la rue ! Bougez-vous ! La sécurité arrive ! » s'écria quelqu'un. Les promeneurs du Chemin de Traverse se mirent sur le côté alors qu'une force d'hommes et de femmes en robes rouges marchaient en formation. Alors qu'ils passaient, les gens roulèrent des yeux et quelques uns firent des gestes insultants.

« Pourquoi sont ils de tels morveux ? Je sais que nous avons besoin de protection vis-à-vis des créatures malfaisantes mais tu penserais qu'ils dirigent le monde. » murmura quelqu'un.

Rahkesh écouta ces plaintes avec espoir, mais tout fut perdu quand il vit celui qui parlait, marchant derrière l'homme qui paraissait être le leader du groupe (il avait des symboles dorés sur ses épaules), Ronald Weasley. Apparemment jouant le laquai pour ceux plus puissants que lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour trouver que Ron aimait avoir de l'autorité sur les autres, et qu'il était irresponsable. Il était celui qui criait et se pavanait, le leader semblait juste vaguement amusé des éclats de Ron. Ron semblait ridicule, des robes rouges avec des cheveux rouges, toujours non coordonnés, gonflant la poitrine et criant et se pavanant. Rahkesh grinça des dents. Hé bien, il savait où Ron se trouverait – le groupe se dirigeait vers une des entrées sécurisées du Chemin de Traverse pour le Ministère.

Pendant un moment, Rahkesh souhaita pouvoir prévenir Ron, mais ce serait ignoré. Et, réellement, lui et Ron étaient maintenant de parfaits opposés, dans différents camps d'une guerre. Et la loyauté de Rahkesh envers Akren importait plus, et il n'avait plus de sympathie pour Ron, il était assez vieux pour faire ses propres choix.

Rahkesh leva son verre de limonade et chuchota à la bague qu'il portait.

« Nous avons de la chance, il y a un groupe de ces gardes citoyens qui se dirige vers le Ministère – le passage sécurisé du Chemin de Traverse. Ils sont habillés en rouge clair comme des cibles mouvantes. Juste un pressentiment mais ce groupe a été impliqué dans l'attaque. »

« Compris. » une voix répliqua à son oreille, « Nous sommes à l'intérieur et en position, prends l'entrée par le comptoir d'information. Tu penses vraiment que ceux-là ont été impliqués ? »

Rahkesh fit une pause alors qu'il traversait la rue, étudiant une petite carte du Chemin qu'il tenait, faisant comme s'il était perdu. S'il disait qu'il pensait que le groupe de Ron était impliqué, ce qu'il pensait être vrai – Dean avait observé Ron et son groupe n'avait pas été présent dans leurs bars habituels cette nuit-là – alors ça pourrait coûter la vie à Ron. Il devait rencontrer Hermione et son groupe bientôt. C'était supposé être une réunion amusante s'il n'avait vu aucun d'entre eux depuis un moment. Avoir à répondre à des questions sur comment Ron était mort … mais ce serait quelque chose dont il ne pourrait pas parler parce que c'était une opération d'Akren.

Plus qu'autre chose Rahkesh réalisa que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, il n'aurait pas hésité, et cela l'embêtait. Lui et Ron n'étaient pas amis, et probablement ne le seraient plus jamais. Les vues de Ron et de Rahkesh étaient opposées et il doutait que Ron changerait. Il avait pensé que Ron aurait dépassé les préjugés sur les loups garous après avoir rencontré Rémus mais apparemment non. L'esprit de Ron était facilement influencé et, avec son amour de la gloire qu'il avait, il était une proie facile. Ron n'avait rien à offrir qui valait de lui sauver la vie. Ça serait peut-être plus facile pour sa famille s'il était retirer du jeu maintenant, bien que la peine de Molly serait horrible. Ron était devenu de la chair à canon dans une guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas, un partisan sans cervelle, et Rahkesh doutait de pouvoir faire entendre raison à Ron.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'avais le fils d'un ami au Ministère qui surveillait ce groupe. » fit-il finalement. Mentant un peu quant à la personne, mais ça serait compris – on ne donnait jamais ses informateurs. Étant l'un des quelques étudiants d'Akren qui était originaire de là, ce n'était pas une surprise pour le leader attaquant quand il expliqua qu'il avait rassemblé quelques alliés pour le tenir informé.. Aucune question ne fut posée quand on en venait à se défendre les uns les autres, les étudiants d'Akren faisaient confiance aux réseaux de relation des autres, si quelqu'un apparaissait fautif, il serait blâmé plus tard, mais pas de question à moins d'avoir la preuve du contraire.

« Très bien, nous allons tous les prendre. Toutes les unités – si possible capturez les plus jeunes. Lord Hadrian a demandé quelques jeunes. »

Rahkesh grinça des dents, vérifia son déguisement dans la vitre d'une boutique fermée, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ron avait décidé son destin quand il avait ignoré les avertissements d'Hermione sur ce qu'il se passait, et ce dont ses adversaires étaient capables. Rahkesh n'avait plus le temps de penser à lui.

Ally apparut sortant de chez Madame Malkins, suivie par Audrey, une autre étudiante mortelle qui travaillait sur sa maîtrise des magies de l'esprit et aussi la médicomagie. Toutes les deux venaient juste de revêtir des robes de style anglais pour ne pas se faire repérer. Pas que c'était important, mais tous les étudiants ou diplômés d'Akren avait généralement au moins une série de vêtements de tous les pays dans lesquels ils auraient des raisons de voyager fréquemment. Méticuleusement étiqueté et stockés dans une armoire. Il y avait des moments où paraître étranger était utile et des moments où c'était un problème. L'inspection visuelle venait en premier partout si vous sembliez appartenir à l'endroit, on ne se rappelait pas de vous. Rahkesh avait des robes d'une douzaine de pays dans une des deux boucles d'oreille qu'il portait constamment.

Elles se déplacèrent toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au Comptoir d'Information du Ministère, Ally tenait un livre (connaissant Ally, c'était un couteau métamorphosé), tandis qu'ils parlaient. Une paire parfaitement normale de jeunes femmes faisant du shopping. Rahkesh, faisant comme s'il était perdu et tournant sa carte, la tenant devant lui pour comparer par rapport à l'entrée du Ministère, suivait à petite distance. Le Ministère avait fermé de nombreuses entrées et sorties pour des raisons de sécurité, donc il ne fallait pas beaucoup de monde pour toutes les couvrir. Celle-là avait été créé pour rassurer les citoyens que la magie noire ne submergeait pas le monde. Tous les matins d'autres étaient entrés à l'intérieur en petits groupes, et ils avaient trouvés le moyen de rester cacher sans se faire repérer. Maintenant ils étaient près d'une centaine d'entre eux au Ministère de la Magie

.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rahkesh demanda au comptoir la meilleure entrée pour le Londres moldu, puis pour la plus proche salle de bain. Il rencontra Ally et Audrey dans le hall et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le petit musée qui était supposé impressionner les touristes, mais qui était en réalité une collection de conneries. Les meilleurs objets avaient été volés au cours des années ou déplacés dans des musées plus sécurisés. Déambulant parmi les objets ils en repérèrent quatre autres, et deux de plus assis dehors de la salle des gardes.

« L'équipe un est entré dans le bâtiment. » La voix venait d'un petit appareil collé à l'intérieur de son oreille, ressemblant à une boucle d'oreille.

« L'équipe deux à l'ouest de l'entrée. Les gardes sont out, pas d'alarmes déclenchée. »

« L'équipe trois à l'est de l'entrée, les gardes sont out, pas d'alarme. »

Maintenant ils devaient attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un localise le planning pour les exécutions. Relora n'était pas prévue avant pus tard dans la journée, mais le Département de Gestion des Êtres Magiques Maléfiques avait tendance à changer les planning de leurs victimes constamment. Quelqu'un quelque part avait pensé que ce serait de la pitié pour les pauvres créatures, ne pas leur laisser le temps de se lier avec leurs compagnons de cellule.

Rahkesh se sépara des autres et se balada dans un des coins du musée. Là il y avait une vitre épaisse et une boite en argent sous l'éclairage. A l'intérieur il y avait un lourd médaillon en forme de S. Un morceau de papier posé à côté du médaillon portait l'inscription

Médaillon en or présumé ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Note : L'authenticité de cet objet n'a pas encore été vérifiée.

Il était là, après des mois de rechercher dans tous les recoins de nombreux pays il avait été au Ministère tout ce temps. Mondingus Fletcher l'avait vendu à quelqu'un qui était mort d'une mort horrible (il avait fondu) tandis qu'il le portait et il avait été confisqué par le Département des Mystères. Ils avaient décidés qu'il était maudit, mais n'avaient pas pu vérifier s'il avait appartenu à Serpentard, et ne voulant pas qu'il tombe entre les mains des vampires Atéres, ils l'avaient mis dans le musée. Puisque ça pouvait être un faux – Hepzibah Smith étant morte – la probabilité de quelqu'un essayant de le voler était faible.

La meilleure partie était que Rahkesh savait déjà comment le détruire. Il avait juste besoin d'un vampire et d'un détraqueur. Lord Hadrian avait dit qu'il lui donnerait un des vampires de Voldemort qu'il avait capturé, sans poser de question. Hadrian savait que Rahkesh travaillait avec Maugrey pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, et il n'avait rien demandé d'autre, il avait assez de problèmes à gérer. Le détraqueur devrait être plus difficile à avoir, puisqu'ils avaient tous abandonnés Azkaban et rejoints Voldemort.

La vitre était enchantée pour bloquer les sorts par l'Auror assigné au musée, pas un Langue de Plomb, et donc le résultat n'était pas d'une très haute qualité. Cependant la protection contre les sorts était très forte, donc Rahkesh n'utilisa pas un sort. Il se concentra sur le médaillon, et utilisa de la magie sans baguette. De l'acide fit fondre la vitre au dessus de la boite. Le plafond était le point focal et sans cela le sort était déséquilibré et ne fonctionnerait pas sur les côtés. Rahkesh pouvait sentir que le sort était attaché au quatre barres en argent qui tenaient la structure vitrée ensemble, ce qui avait du sens, les vitres ne retenaient pas bien les enchantements. Le sort attaché aux barres d'argent créait une boite, tout ce qui entrait ou sortait de la boite serait remarqué. Rahkesh enleva sans baguette la vitre du haut avant qu'elle ne tombe, et la transfigura lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme un bloc et il pouvait clairement voir le médaillon. Les sorts protégeant le médaillon comme un couverture se trouvèrent affaiblis avec la perte du toit. Mais il ne pouvait pas les passer, ça créerait une brèche dans les sorts qui seraient repérée, malgré la vitre enlevée les sorts étaient encore là. Seul le sol fonctionnait. Le sorts où le toit s'état trouvé étaient plus attachés puisque le toit était le point focal, et les petites courbes gravées dans les barres d'argent étaient presque jusqu'en haut, et au milieu, avec rien à la base. Une négligence qui allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Les protections étaient construites dans les fines gravures sur les barres d'argent, en dessous de la boite d'autres sorts protégeaient la base et le velours vert sur lequel était le médaillon. Cependant les sorts du dessus et du dessous, bien que se chevauchant, ne se connectaient pas. Une autre erreur. Avec une partie des sorts neutralisés, le médaillon se trouvait au dessus des sécurités connectées à la base. Rahkesh prit le bas de chacune des barres d'argent et les souleva sans baguette, et les vitres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez hauts pour qu'il puisse enlever le médaillon puis il rabaissa la boite. Il mit une réplique parfaite métamorphosée à la hâte par Rémus. Elle ne durerait qu'une heure. Sur le chemin hors du Ministère, Rahkesh jetterait quelques sorts autour de lui. Remettant tout en place, il remit la vitre du dessus, et sentit les sorts de sécurité se remettre en place autour du médaillon.

Le processus entier avait pris seulement six centimètres, et personne n'avait remarqué. Il l'avait, finalement.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute que le médaillon dans sa main contenait un fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Il pouvait le sentir, et sa cicatrice dissimulée le faisait souffrir horriblement. Bien qu'elle ne saignait pas. L'énergie mauvaise et la mort qui avait été utilisée pour le créer tourbillonnait de façon menaçante dans le médaillon. Il s'agitait, comme un faible sifflement, come de la peau de serpent sèche. Rahkesh mit le médaillon dans un petit sac dans la poche intérieur de sa robe. Un peu de la douleur de sa cicatrice diminua, le lui laissant qu'un mal de tête et un élancement.

Rahkesh, Audrey et Ally prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage suivant, qui était aussi l'endroit d'où partaient les visites. Dire qu'ils étaient perdus serait facile. Une fois passé l'endroit de la visite ils se tournèrent vers la salle à manger, agissant comme si c'était absolument normal qu'ils soient là. Il y avait deux Aurors en formation qui s'ennuyaient à surveiller. Audrey alla à l'intérieur pour rejoindre un diplômé qui mangeait un petit déjeuner tardif. Si quelque chose se passait ils maîtriseraient les gardes et enfermeraient tous deux qu'ils pouvaient dans la salle à manger.

Entrer ne fut pas un problème, sortir le fut. Avec tous les récents travaux de sécurité au Ministère ils ne pourraient pas la déguiser. Et bien qu'ils pouvaient la métamorphoser en quelque chose la magie de loup garou alerteraient les détecteurs de magie.

Rahkesh et Ally allèrent au centre de sécurité, près du cœur du complexe des Aurors. Ici ils pourraient désactiver les détecteurs du bâtiment. Ils furent rejoints par un fae et quatre autres mortels. Les équipes envoyées avaient été principalement mortelles, espérant échapper à la détection aussi longtemps que possible. Bien sûr ils voulaient éventuellement être découverts, mais seulement quand Relora serait en sécurité.

Allen Deckard avait volé une baguette à un Auror qui était actuellement inconscient dans une armoire. Il pressa le bout de la baguette contre la petite boite noire à côté de la porte principale. Les portes s'ouvrirent et lui et deux autres déguisés en Aurors entrèrent. Rahkesh ouvrit une poche cachée dans ses robes et sortit un petit scorpion, et le lâcha au sol.

« Rappelle-toi, caméra. » fit Rahkesh à Silas alors qu'il entrait après les trois, laissant les autres dans le hall. Ally ricana et plusieurs autres toussèrent pour dissimuler leur rire.

A l'intérieur Deckard envoya les deux autres sur les côtés pour se positionner près des écrans des petits miroirs montrant ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs. Celui du couloir dehors affichait déjà 'hors service', il avait été désactivé par un autre diplômé utilisant la filimagie depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Investir le centre de sécurité aurait pu se faire silencieusement avec, disons, des fumées empoisonnées. Mais le point était là, à part de sauver l'une des leurs, c'était d'en faire une grosse affaire. Tous les trous prirent les miroirs et les sphères de communication audio – des sphères argentées posées près des miroirs.

« Accio », firent-ils tous les trois. Les sphères argentées s'envolèrent dans les airs, rentrèrent les unes dans les autres et explosèrent, envoyant des morceaux argentés partout dans la pièce et déclenchant un grand bruit.

Les quatorze Aurors à l'intérieur se levèrent, les baguettes tirées. Le chef se tourna pour activer les alarmes, et les trouva bousillées. Il se dirigea vers le système de sauvegarde, une sphère pourpre y arriva en premier et lui explosa à la figure, lui envoyant des échardes dans les yeux. Avec un cri d'agonie il s'écroula, et fut tué par un sort lui sectionnant la colonne vertébrale quelques instants plus tard.

Les trois anciens élèves attaquèrent silencieusement, lançant des sorts aux Aurors répondant lentement. Ce n'était pas une bataille pour faire des prisonniers, ils étaient ici pour tuer. Aussi dramatiquement que possible, avec autant de sang qu'ils pourraient. Ils voulaient le centre de sécurité, mais ils voulaient aussi choquer et horrifier et de paralyser le Ministère. Les membres furent arrachés des corps et des crânes explosèrent. Une vague de feu bleu réduisit un homme en cendre en un instant. Des cris horribles retentirent dans les murs. Des vagues de feu dirigés vers la peau et les cheveux pour l'odeur.

A l'extérieur Ally lançait un sort de silence sur la porte, puis une un sort de blocage alors que des cerveaux s'écrasaient et des morceaux volaient dans la pièce. Les autres travaillaient à dissimuler leurs activités. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à ce qu'on les remarque. Des sorts pour bloquer la vue, les sons, et l'odeur et des illusions pour donner l'apparence de la normalité. Des sorts Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas juste assez puissants pour détourner les yeux et éviter les suspicions. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'une brève explosion dans les sorts leur dise que c'était terminé. Cela fait, les sorts sur la porte furent suffisamment ouverts pour bouger et les autres entrèrent.

Akren n'écrivait pas des traités à la légère, et ils entendaient les garder aussi longtemps qu'ils duraient, sans date de fin d'écrite. La vengeance était promise, par écrit, si on mettait fin au traité sans avertissement préalable. Le Ministère pourrait crier et se plaindre, mais les accords écrits était en ce moment publiés dans les journaux dans le monde, incluant la Gazette du sorcier.

A l'intérieur ça ressemblait et ça sentait comme dans un abattoir et Rahkesh était content que les corps soient tellement endommagés qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun des visages. Bien qu'il doutait qu'il en aurait connu, ça avait été quelque chose qu'il avait redouté. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'un jour ces souvenirs puissent être vus par quelqu'un ou par un public général, quand les gens demanderaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Rahkesh ne voulait pas qu'un des Aurors restants découvre la mort de ses anciens amis de cette façon.

« Okay, qu'avons-nous. » murmura Allen, en passant devant les miroirs. « Une secrétaire avec les papiers d'exécution dans le couloir onze, se dirigeant vers les escaliers ouest. » Il appela dans le communicateurs. Ils avaient espionnés qui faisait quoi ce jour-là en envoyant deux d'entre eux avec l'ordre de surveiller les juges sous le déguisements d'ouvriers de maintenance venant vérifier la plomberie.

Et, juste comme ça, ils avaient le Ministère. Presque chaque pièce était monitorée d'ici. Ils pouvaient voir les couloirs. La prison avec ses entrées et ses sorties, l'ensemble du Ministère incluant les chambres d'exécution, tout cela devant eux. Les autres prirent position devant les miroirs surveillant l'ensemble.

« Équipe deux il y a trois Aurors qui se dirigent vers vous depuis l'ascenseur. » Dans le miroir l'équipe sortirent du couloir et franchirent une porte, certains d'entre eux disparurent sous des magies d'invisibilité. Les Aurors se retrouvèrent au milieu d'eux. Tous les trois furent tués en quelques secondes.

« Marielle ? » demanda Rahkesh. La fae avec eux était une experte en détection et elle voyait à travers les déguisements. Un héritage magique de sa lignée qui rendait inutile toute magie de dissimulation visuelle. Marielle ferma les yeux et Rahkesh remarqua les étincelles des runes de sanguimagie le long de sa peau dorée. Elle avait ses capacités visuelles contrôlées par sanguimagie, ainsi elle ne voyait pas constamment à travers tout. Voir à travers les sorts et déguisements constamment l'aurait rendue folle. Marielle ouvrit les yeux, qui avaient changés de marron doux à noir profond, et elle regarda les miroirs, capable de voir à travers les déguisements et les illusions, même de là, et elle signala la position de l'équipe. Pour elle le signal d'Akren était un aura visible de magie, elle le voyait parfaitement.

« Ralph, tu as un garde, à cinq heure, qui te regarde. Protège-toi et renforce le sort sur tes cheveux, ça s'estompe. » dit rapidement Marielle. Ralph, attendant la secrétaire, le fit immédiatement.

Ally utilisa un miroir pour zoomer sur les papiers que la secrétaire portait, changeant de miroirs pour la suivre. Elle se pinça le nez … Rahkesh commença à se demanda si quiconque au Ministère avait de l'intimité, probablement pas, et ils ne le savaient probablement pas. « Rahkesh, Ally, il y a deux chambres d'exécution utilisées aujourd'hui. Rejoignez l'équipe trois et la première. Deux étages en dessous, à gauche. A travers les doubles portes noires sur la droite, la chambre est celle à la fin du couloir. » fit Allen, « Relora et un autre loup garou, pas un des nôtres, vont être exécutés aujourd'hui. Les chambres ne sont pas désignées. » Rahkesh et Ally partirent alors qu'un des autres était envoyé à l'équipe une vers l'autre chambre. A l'extérieur Silas était dissimulé à côté de la porte, dans les ombres. Son animagus mineur était un très petit scorpion, mais magique et mortel. Si les Aurors essayaient de reprendre le centre de sécurité ils devraient passer par lui avant d'embêter ceux à l'intérieur.

En bas des escaliers, Rahkesh devint invisible, tandis qu'Ally disparut sous son chapeau. Deux gardes passèrent à côté d'eux sans les voir.

« Je vais devoir trouver ces Yecks. » marmonna Ally. « Très utiles ces chapeaux. »

« Ils durent indéfiniment. » souligna Rahkesh, l'invisibilité était très difficile à réussir sans soit une cape soit un chapeau de Yeck. Il y avait de la sanguimagie et de la filimagie pour ça, et de la pétrimagie et de la plumimagie, mais c'était un procédé difficile. Un jour il devrait revenir à Poudlard et demander au portrait d'Albus quelle méthode il avait utilisé. Les Yecks vivaient en Italie et dans les montagnes d'Akren, Albus pouvait avoir eu le sien ici.

Ils trouvèrent la solide double porte noire et la franchirent. Le couloir au-delà semblait être le genre d'endroit où on s'attendait à voir des exécutions. Ridiculement propre, mais les murs étaient gris et le sol blanc avec le plafond assombri par l'âge. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs ou sur le sol, et les torches espacées le long des murs ajoutait de la lumière faisant jouer les ombres. Les portes étaient numérotées, des chambres d'interrogatoire, des chambres d'exécution, avec différents types d'exécutions réalisées dans chaque. Partout il y avait l'odeur de la mort et de la peur. Ça lui brûlait les narines, et les vagues restantes de la télépathie qui accompagnait généralement la mort força Rahkesh à fermer son esprit derrière de solides boucliers. Bien qu'ils ne restaient pas longtemps ces bouts de magie affolaient ses capacités télépathiques et brouillait son estomac. Et il sentait autre chose, une sorte de sensation de calme et derrière cela une sensation de pouvoir infini et quelque chose de mauvais. Ça sentait la mort. Rahkesh n'aimait pas ça. Qu'on lui disait qu'il avait une connexion était une chose, sentir la barrière entre la vie et la mort en marchant dans un couloir était une toute autre chose.

« L'équipe trois arrive de votre gauche, par un escalier secret. » les avertit Ally. Une section blanche de mur se détacha soudainement, sans un son. S'il ne s'y était pas attendu Rahkesh aurait commencé à lancer des sorts. Comme il était prévenu, il sortit son couteau et sa baguette et la pressa contre le mur, attendant que quelqu'un sorte. Ally frappa le mur directement au niveau du couloir. Le signal d'Akren atteignit ses sens et il se relaxa. Ally écarta son couteau noir, mais elle garda sa baguette levée.

« Étrange endroit. » murmura la leader, Janice Morine alors qu'elle positionnait son équipe et remontait le couloir. Ils étaient tous mortels, habillés en gris foncé, bleu foncé et noir, avec un air d'experts bien entraînés. Des yeux perçants fixant les moindres détails et Rahkesh pouvait sentir leurs esprits vérifiant les magies à l'œuvre autour d'eux. Ils s'éparpillèrent, en regardant des deux côtés, puis se précipitèrent vers le hall, vérifiant la fenêtre de chaque porte. Ils portaient tous des gants noirs qui ne déclencheraient pas les protections, et leurs chaussures étaient fait en Tissus Silencieux, fabriqué par les Amadan, qui absorbait les sons et ne laissait aucune trace de sa présence.

« Vous avez travaillé ensemble auparavant. » déclara Rahkesh alors qu'ils continuaient, observant leurs mouvements bien coordonnés. Il ne demanda pas d'explication, au cas où ils penseraient que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais en même temps c'était une observation, s'ils le voulaient.

« Nous sommes basés à côté de Porto Rico. » répondit Janice, en désignant son équipe. « Nous travaillons pour le Conseil de Gestion des Animaux et Plantes Magiques. » expliqua-t-elle, se référant à un organise international d'échange de certaines espèces. Arrêter ceux transportant illégalement (et généralement dangereusement) des espèces était un travail dangereux, mais à un certain moment le chef du Ministère de la Mage Japonaise avait remarqué qu'Akren produisait exactement les gens dont ils avaient besoin. Et donc maintenant le bureau de contrôle était rempli entièrement par des diplômés d'Akren, qui traquaient et capturaient joyeusement les vendeurs illégaux autour du globe. L'accord du Conseil de n'engager que des personnes d'Akren avait inclus une exigence qui donnaient aux équipe la possibilité de tuer les braconniers. Rahkesh devina qu'il était maintenant avec une équipe de professionnels qui pouvait tuer en groupe avec une grande efficacité. Akren avait lâché un groupe de loups parmi les moutons.

Ils atteignirent la chambre d'exécution au bout du couloir La porte n'était pas verrouillée, avec les autres regardant depuis le centre de sécurité ils n'avaient pas besoin de laisser de gardes à l'extérieur et donc tout le monde entra. Si c'était la pièce où Relora était supposée être exécutée, il y aurait beaucoup de monde présent dans peu de temps pour y assister, incluant le Ministre et le chef des Aurors, avec tant de personnes et leurs gardes ça pouvait devenir une vraie bataille.

A l'intérieur, la chambre d'exécution était énorme, bien plus que ne le suggérait la porte. C'était un grand auditorium avec vingt cercles de sièges marrons en gradins avec des torches le long des murs. Le plafond était gravé de courbes et d'angles, peint en doré. Entre les gravures était peint un ciel très étoilé avec des constellations. Ça avait vraiment besoin d'un nouvel artiste et d'une nouvelle couche de peinture, la fumée des torches avait tout assombri … ça couvrait le douteux travail de peinture donc peut-être que c'était intentionnel. Le plafond pouvait être horrible mais les chaises et le plancher étaient sympas, les murs étaient propres et ornés de tableaux d'anciens juges, tandis que les torches étaient dans des portants dorés. Définitivement trop bien pour la guillotine fraîchement aiguisée au centre du centre circulaire de la pièce.

« La décapitation ? Je pensais que c'était passé de mode … il y a des siècles ! » fit Ally, plus curieuse que dégoûtée.

« Ils redeviennent barbares ces fils de pute. » murmura un de l'équipe. « C'est ce qu'ils sont. »

« Ouais, merci. » grogna Rahkesh. Pas terriblement insulté, il avait la peau dure, mais quand même …

« Ahh, désolé. Tu es le chanceux qui a trouvé Akren. » s'excusa quelqu'un alors que le groupe se séparait. Rahkesh et Ally se mirent en position, vérifiant les deux portes du haut et regardant les murs pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de caché.

« Quand a été la dernière vérification ? » demanda Rahkesh à Ally.

« Dix minutes avant que tu arrives. » répondit la voix d'Allen dans ses oreilles. « Ils ont nettoyés le sol et aiguisé la lame. »

« Du monde qui arrive ? » demanda Ally.

« Relora et l'autre loup garou sont en mouvement de leurs cellules jusqu'aux chambres d'exécution, aucune idée de qui va aller où. » fit la voix d'Allen dans les communicateurs.

« HALT. » Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, Rahkesh se jeta au sol derrière la guillotine alors que des jets de lumière orange passaient au dessus de sa tête.

« Allen. » grogna-t-il dans le communicateur.

« ça doit être un passage non surveillé. Aw merde … terminez-ça rapidement, ils sont sur le chemin … avec les _deux_ loups garous et _tous_ les gardes. » fut Allen, Rahkesh bloqua le son et commença à lancer des sorts et se projeta contre le mur noir. Au dessus de sa tête, les sorts étaient devenus verts, des sorts mortels.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont postés une review : gros bisous donc à : benji 251 (ouais, t'as raison !), Ange humain (contente que ma trad te plaise, pour les fautes, c'est pas que je suis mauvaise en français c'est que j'ai toujours eu horreur de me relire, je déteste), (voilà de quoi réjouir ton week-end alors, je poste toujours un samedi après le rythme dépend de mon temps libre), klaude (comme on dit après la pluie vient le beau temps … peut-être -), Ryan (je fais ce que je peux, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fict et je traduirai la troisième partie), XeternalX (J'espère que la suite que tu attendais tant à été à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais), Demenciae (à mon avis oui, on verra la suite), adenoide (c'est clair, il y a un grand travail de fond sur les perso, les intrigues politiques, le contexte et tout le reste de la part de l'auteur, j'adore moi aussi !), luffnette (merci beaucoup), doudidi (contente que tu aimes, c'est un plaisir de lire et traduire cette fict, le travail de l'auteur est génial !), Anamaelia (LOL oui on n'énerve pas Akren sans en subir les conséquences !, pour ce qui est de la vie sentimentale de Rahkesh, je n'ai aucune idée si l'auteur a envisagé quelque chose, je n'ai pas lu la suite pour garder ma motivation, un vampire serait amusant mais j'y crois pas trop), OoNakuoO (à mon avis oui, les anglais vont avoir la peau roussie que ce soit par Voldemort, les démons ou Akren, ils sont mal barrés !), julien (merci de tes encouragements, c'est sympa), zaika (la suite arrive, j'ai traduit la moitié du chap suivant de Shadows Play), neo24 (ravie que tu aimes ma trad, la suite arrive dans quelques temps), Naelith (LOL, effectivement si tu l'as déjà lu en anglais c'est un peu moins drôle, pour ce qui est des réponses, je trouve que c'est normal d'y répondre, quelqu'un a pris la peine de laisser un message pour dire ce qu'il pensait, ça prend 5 min pour lui répondre !), Vic dit vic (merci beaucoup et à bientôt) flouts (ça me fait plaisir ce que tu m'écris, je t'en remercie), Lily Halloween (c'est vrai que l'auteur a fait un travail formidable sur cette histoire, les perso, le contexte et le reste !), deadal (HP et le Pouvoir du Temps a été abandonné en anglais, j'ai donc traduit jusqu'à arriver au même niveau pareil pour l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion dommage, en tout cas merci pour les encouragements), mathieu (la suite est arrivée, le prochain chap dans quelques temps, je posterai avant un autre chap de Shadows Play, et Lady Luciole (que d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à lire ! La suite arrivera dans quelques temps).


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT : ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR DE LE LIRE, CE CHAPITRE EST ASSEZ HARD ET BEAUCOUP DE DESCRIPTIONS PRÉCISES DE BOUCHERIES**, petit résumé pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire : Rahkesh et d'autres étudiants d'Akren vont infiltrer le Ministère pour délivrer Relora et d'autres qui vont être exécutés. Pendant ce temps un mangemort invoque des démons (Ron perd la vie dans le processus) et les deux démons se dirigent vers le Ministère. Là ils relâche la même épidémie que contre les Chachapoyaros, Rahkesh s'en aperçoit et ils vont se réfugier dans une maison sécurisée de l'AAA.

Chapitre 7

« Avada Kedavra ! » Rahkesh esquiva le sort crié, et depuis quand la voix d'un homme pouvait-elle monter si haut ? Ce n'était pas très bien fait, il le remarqua quand le sort s'écrasa contre la guillotine derrière laquelle il se cachait. Le bois trembla mais n'éclata pas. Ça ne paraissait pas solide le vert était un peu translucide par tout à fait solide. Faible. Le lanceur était paniqué. Mais le sort avait été lancé, et ils voulaiENt en effet tuer. Ça serait problématique. Bien sûr, qui que ce soit, il y avait un garde et ils pouvaient se battre, ainsi l'équipe d'Akren était supposé le tuer de toute façon.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Immobilus ! »

« Stupefy ! »

« Incendio ! »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Des boucliers bleus apparurent dans la pièce, près des Aurors, l'équipe d'Akren utilisait pour l'instant les meubles. Ils s'étaient aussi accroupis et avaient arrêtés les boucliers, pas la peine de donner des cibles faciles aux Aurors s'ils ne savaient pas déjà où ils étaient. Particulièrement puisqu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas contre les sorts mortels de toute façon, et eux tous pouvaient arrêter un sort assommant en un clignement d'œil. Tactiques de base de combat.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le Ministère avait toujours refusé que les Aurors utilisent le sort mortel. Rahkesh n'avait pas été au courant que la politique avait changée. Mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait part de ce changement à la presse. Ou la Gazette était censurée. La dernière explication était la plus probable. Il allait devoir envoyer une note au père de Luna à ce propos.

Ce qui était le plus intéressant était que les Aurors les haïssaient suffisamment pour vouloir tuer. Le lavage de cerveau du Ministère à propos des créatures magiques devait avoir été très bon pour atteindre ce niveau de réaction. Vous ne pouviez pas seulement jeter le sort mortel après tout. Tandis que Rahkesh et les autres attendaient que les Aurors s'interpellent entre eux, une tactique très utile, les laisser s'épuiser tandis qu'ils étaient derrière les meubles, Rahkesh se résolut à étudier de plus près la propagande du Ministère. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû être possible que tous ces gens veulent autant les tuer.

Janice avait fait se cacher son équipe parmi les affreux sièges marrons, qui servaient un meilleur but en tant que bouclier que comme sièges. Ils lévitaient des blocs de marbre du sol et les utilisaient comme boucliers pour couvrir leurs têtes. Ils avaient arrêtés de répondre et attendaient les ordres. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait particulièrement concerné. Janice plaça juste une mèche de ses courts cheveux bruns derrière une oreille et commença à donner ses instructions avec des coups de sifflet. Trois coups de sifflet firent rouler son équipe de derrière les sièges jusqu'aux murs. Un rapide coup de sifflet et tous les dix, en incluant Janice, lancèrent des sorts aux portes.

La lueur bleue frappa les murs à côté des portes et éclata en boules de feu qui attaquèrent les murs, et les contours des portes, piégeant les Aurors dans la pièce avec eux.

Rahkesh sentit Ally derrière son dos, faisant face dans la direction opposée. Janice et son groupe bougeaient lentement, rangée après rangée parmi les sièges marrons.

« Allen, du monde qui arrive par le hall ? »

« Non. » Allen Deckard devait travailler à quelque chose, décida Rahkesh il n'offrait pas d'instruction au milieu du combat, pas de mots non nécessaires. Juste leur faire confiance pour faire leur boulot et leur donner les informations qu'il avait. « Cependant les deux loups garous sont escortés dans votre directions, avec une esquade de vingt. Je vous alerterais quand ils seront dans le hall à l'extérieur. »

Vingt Aurors arrivant bientôt, vingt gardes pour deux loups garous, juste un peu d'exagération, peut-être que quelqu'un s'inquiétait d'avoir offenser l'AAA. La fête allait être encore plus nombreuse. Que d'amusement.

Avec la rangée supérieure de sièges, le plus grand Auror (la plus grosse cible) fut entouré de flammes écarlates et réduis en cendre. Des morceaux de peau se détachèrent et ses os craquèrent sous les flammes alors qu'il était mangé vivant par les flammes. L'homme se tenant à côté de lui cria de terreur, faisant frémir ses compagnons, la distraction momentanée donna le temps à Rahkesh de mettre son couteau dans la gorge d'un homme en surpoids et grisonnant à l'air officiel en robes bleu et or. L'homme criant, un petit Auror blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, se retourna et commença à attaquer les décombres bloquant la sortie secrète. Il paniquait alors que deux autres de ses compagnons tombaient sous des sorts violets qui leur sectionnèrent les membres. Les pieds les mains et la tête rebondirent contre le mur et roulèrent dans les escaliers. Ses cris et sa mauvaise visée gâchèrent la plupart de la puissance de ses sorts, mais il continuait.

Si l'Auror sortait et appelait de l'aide ça irait mal, et ils n'avaient pas encore Relora. La voix d'Allen se fit entendre dans le communicateur.

« Le Ministre Baines sera présent, il arrive derrière les loups garous et les gardes. Dix Aurors avec lui. »

« Oh joie, une encore plus grosse fête. » Ally rit. « N'était-il pas supposé être en France aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous devons le capturer, mais pas le tuer. » fit Allen, en semblant assez énervé. Rahkesh se demanda de qui venaient les ordres, et décida que Marvin Gales devait avoir un plan de quelque sorte. Ou la directrice en avait un.

« Incendio ! »

« Diffindo ! »

La lame de la guillotine devenait chaude à cause des sorts qui la frappaient et le bois commençait à fumer.

Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil, confirmant ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt lors de son inspection. Le hideux plafond peint était largement fissuré mais tenait bon. Rahkesh sortit un petit couteau, la lame de pas plus de quatre pouces, et il coupa une série de runes dans sa paume, le bout de ses doigts, et au dessus de chaque œil pour éveiller une magie spécifique. Il avait fait cette série presque huit mois plus tôt, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la testait au combat. La sanguimagie s'éveilla et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir de changement, Rahkesh savait que la série qu'il avait activé brillait. Il savait que s'il avait un miroir il verrait de fines lignes noires apparaître sur sa peau aux endroits des runes, émettant une pâle lueur dorée. Quand les runes s'éveillèrent, la sanguimagie commença à travailler et sa vision changea, elle se troubla comme s'il était saoul et essayait de courir, puis elle se stabilisa et il put sentir les enchantements du plafond. Un autre bref trouble de la vue et ils devinrent presque visibles, des vagues de magie qui bougeaient contre le toit. Rahkesh se concentra pour sentir magiquement le but de ces sorts bougeant qui couraient le long des panneaux comme de l'eau. Les panneaux étaient enchantés pour dévier les sorts. Mais ils pouvaient travailler autour. Rahkesh ferma les coupures et la sanguimagie s'effaça.

« Ally, les Aurors vont essayer de fuir, ils ne peuvent pas être autorisés à alerter quiconque. Le plafond est construit en panneaux, fais descendre ceux au dessus des portes et bloque-les. Les panneaux sont enchantés donc ne lance pas de sorts dessus, utilise l'air autour d'eux. » fit Rahkesh, en espérant qu'Ally avait compris. Elle le fit et sélectionna immédiatement un des panneaux et commença à travailler.

Les sorts n'étaient pas visibles alors qu'ils étaient lancés, mais le plafond trembla alors que l'air bougeait pour obéir à la magie, il se condensa et devint solide et découpa les panneaux du plafond aussi proprement qu'une lame. Rahkesh suivait ce qu'Ally faisait et il coupa un second panneaux. Ils relâchèrent les premiers sorts, puis firent bouger l'air sous les panneaux les rattrapant alors qu'ils tombaient. Quelques mouvements d'air amenèrent les panneaux contre les portes juste au moment où l'Auror les attaquait.

Son cri de terreur et de rage alors qu'il se heurtait au nouveau blocage fut très satisfaisant. A côté de Rahkesh, Ally rit de façon sadique.

« Ça craint d'être toi. » murmura-t-elle puis elle lança quatre sorts rapides en succession. Les trois premiers touchèrent divers points autour du bouclier de l'Auror, le quatrième passa au travers et écrasa son crâne comme un œuf. Du rouge et du gris éclaboussèrent partout. L'Auror se tenant à côté de l'homme mort s'évanouit alors qu'il regardait en bas pour se découvrir couvert du cerveau de son camarade. Un sort gelant le sang de Rahkesh le tua. Rahkesh et Ally s'arrêtèrent tandis que l'équipe de Janice commença à lancer des sorts violets qui détachaient les os du corps. Six Aurors tombèrent alors que leurs corps étaient séparés de leurs os qui s'entassaient à côté.

Rahkesh roula sur son estomac autour de la guillotine. Il lança trois sorts au sol à l'endroit où trois Aurors se tenaient. C'était des sorts de tremblement de terre. Destinés à faire rouler le sol sous leurs pieds. L'équipe entière d'Aurors atterrit sur le dos avec des cris de choc.

Rahkesh sauta debout et se lança derrière la première rangée de sièges, se retournant il envoya cinq petits morceaux de marbre vers la grande guillotine. Ally le rejoignit derrière les sièges et jeta un sort d'activation.

Les cinq morceaux se dissolurent en brouillard, qui augmenta jusqu'à ce que cela forme cinq humains, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. Des visages normaux dont personne ne se rappellerait, parce que les traits n'étaient pas vraiment solides. Chacun si parfaitement formé que Rahkesh ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. La Guilde des Illusionnistes avait bien fait son travail. Les cinq répliques, maintenant contrôlés par les Illusionnistes plongèrent derrière la guillotine. A l'intérieur de chaque faux humain, les restes des marbres rouges fonctionnaient sur le pouvoir donné chaque fois qu'un sort atteignait la guillotine. Les Illusionnistes avaient équipés leurs marionnettes pour qu'elles puissent lancer des sorts. Cela impliquait un travail très difficile en magie, et même avec la Guilde en entier les sorts étaient limités aux assommants, et la magie devait être donnée par des objets qui avaient récemment été frappés par des sorts. Tout sort frappant les illusions les révéleraient pour ce qu'elles étaient. Rahkesh avait entendu que la Guilde pouvait faire mieux, mais ils avaient eu peu de temps, et n'importe laquelle de ses marionnettes d'illusion que la Guilde avait créés qui étaient plus avancés seraient probablement cachés, même de l'AAA, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. La Guilde ne dévoilait pas ses travaux les plus récents en dehors de la Guilde, à part lors de circonstances extrêmes.

« De la chair à canon. » fit la voix d'Allen dans leurs oreilles. Rahkesh secoua vivement la tête, sachant qu'Allen pouvait le voir.

« Feu. » décida Ally, « J'ai deux potions de flammes liquide. Elle lança une fiole en verre en forme de pyramide à Rahkesh. Rahkesh la prit, hochant la tête, sachant instinctivement ce qu'elle avait planifié.

« Maintenant ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et jetèrent les deux boites, avec un peu de magie, vers le groupe d'Aurors. Une pulsion de magie en plein air brisa les bouteilles, un mouvement de leurs baguettes amena le liquide rouge foncé au sol sous les pieds des Aurors.

Janice repéra la potion et rappela son équipe d'un coup de sifflet et l'équipe de dix se précipita au sol. Rahkesh et Ally lancèrent des piques de feu aux Aurors tandis que l'équipe de Janice restèrent au sol et prirent de nouvelles positions à travers la pièce.

WHAM – le sol explosa en flammes envoyant les Aurors dans les airs. L'afflux d'air chaud se propagea depuis le mur, soufflant dans les cheveux de Rahkesh. Des cris terrifiés retentirent alors qu'ils atteignaient le sol, s'agitant vainement contre les flammes. La potion était une des créations de Strawlime ça ne pouvait pas être arrêté, aucun moyen, jusqu'à ce que ce soit complètement terminé.

« Caesaro. » murmura Rahkesh, en envoyant un rayon de magie bleue à un des Aurors. Il traversa l'air presque trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse le voir. Les Aurors brulants étaient maintenant des cibles faciles, et Rahkesh se releva pour les frapper avec des sorts arrêtant le cœur. Des étincelles bleues de magie frappaient autour du cœur et l'arrêtait. Il détestait tuer de cette façon, mais le raid était supposé se faire comme une exécution, et il avait été volontaire. Le dernier Auror tomba au sol.

Ally était debout et courait avant que le dernier Auror ne soit tombé, elle se précipita vers l'entrée secrète. Un de l'équipe de Janice la rejoignit et tous les deux partirent vérifier après d'autres. Rahkesh suivit le signal de Janice et il se tint d'un côté de la porte avec un homme aux courts cheveux noirs, en face d'eux de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvaient deux autres.

« Dix-huit en moins au total. J'en voix dix qui arrivent avec le Ministre, les loups garous ont vingt gardes. Quatorze officiels ont quittés leurs bureaux et se dirigent vers vous. » rapporta Allen.

« Par l'enfer, où sont les autres équipes ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Je les ai envoyé libérer tous les loups garous des cellules. Oh et les trois veela, on ne pouvait pas les laisser derrière ou le haut conseil veela nous aurait bouffé. »

« Ça va être amusant. » marmonna avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Rahkesh. Il se figura que ce groupe tuerait joyeusement chaque Auror du Ministère avant le petit déjeuner et appellerait cela un exercice d'entraînement.

« Attendez qu'ils soient tous dans la pièce, et attaquez. » ordonna Janice. « Fermez les portes et ne laissez personne sortir. » Rahkesh fit appel aux pouvoirs que son chapeau de Yeck lui avait donné et devint invisible. Autour de lui les autres se rendirent invisible par des sorts d'invisibilité et de dissimulation. L'homme derrière lui utilisa un sort caméléon pour prendre l'apparence du mur. Rahkesh prit trois rapides respirations, puis une profonde qu'il laissa lentement sortir. Les réponses entraînées apparurent, une relaxation complète suivie par ses sanguimagies sensorielles activées à pleine puissance. Le changement d'acuité était immédiat et toute sa magie devint vivante, chantant sous sa peau, prête à combattre. Ça ressemblait à évoluer vers un autre niveau de conscience et Rahkesh devait faire appel à ses deux animagi pour le centrer sur la bataille dans le présent. Le changement pouvait être comparé à un shoot à la drogue, mais ça partirait aussitôt que le combat commencerait et qu'il utiliserait les magies contenues dans son être. Le rugissement et le cri du Thunderbird dans son esprit le transporta dans un immense orage où rien n'existait à part la fureur et la destruction sans fin. Rahkesh laissa faire et relâcha une simple manifestation physique. Le Thunderbird accepta et fit une pause, attendant le combat. Rahkesh s'installa sur la demi-pointe des pieds, les genoux légèrement fléchis, le corps ramassé comme un serpent à l'affut. Autour de lui l'air se chargea brièvement alors que les autres faisaient de même, puis toutes les présences magiques disparurent alors que tous rappelaient leurs magies en eux et les scellaient à l'intérieur. Le signal d'Akren apparut puis s'évanouit autour de lui, donnant à Rahkesh une image mentale parfaite de la position de chaque personne en relation avec lui.

« Quand le combat commencera, laissez-le réapparaître. » fit lentement l'homme derrière lui. Rahkesh hocha la tête, ça avait du sens pour une équipe combattant ensemble d'être complètement conscient des autres à tout moment. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant avec une équipe complète. Leurs exercices d'entraînement avaient été à seulement deux.

Maintenant il pouvait sentir les Aurors et les loups garous. Les sorcières et les sorciers, les chaînes d'argent enchantées … et le signal d'Akren de Relora disparut alors qu'elle sentait l'anticipation et le silence dans la pièce devant. Relora savait qu'ils étaient là. Elle aiderait sitôt que les chaînes seraient enlevées. L'autre … un trait de conscience se glissa devant Relora dans la pièce, caché même du plus astucieux Auror sous le déguisement d'une aura de loup garou alpha … l'autre loup garou était une jeune de sa meute, de quatorze ans, et qui allait commencer Akren dans quelques années. Le grondement autour de Rahkesh fut audible. Oh l'AAA allait vraiment s'énerver à propos d'une tentative d'exécution d'un mineur.

« C'est la nièce de Rélora. » fit doucement et soudainement Allen. « Dites-lui de s'en aller et d'attendre dehors. »

« Des survivants ? » demanda Janice.

« Seulement le Ministre. » Ce qui signifiait que les autres quarante trois mourraient.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le bloc des cellules était le seul endroit frais du Ministère. Les épais murs de pierre protégeaient de la chaleur de l'été, c'était généralement un endroit recherché à cette époque de l'année. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient tous été informés de l'importance de l'exécution qui allait avoir lieu. Pour beaucoup d'Aurors qui n'avaient jamais auparavant entendu parlé de sanguimagie, apprendre soudainement qu'il y avait une école d'élite qui enseignait de tels arts et créait les meilleurs combattants du monde, et qui allait être très en colère contre eux, était inquiétant. Offenser une telle organisation était risqué. Le Ministère avait (avec justesse) rejeté le traité avec les maléfiques amoureux des bêtes, et leur loup garou serait exécuté comme un rappel que le Ministère était une force avec qui il fallait compter. Et les Aurors étaient les combattants qui étaient cette force. Sans les Langues de Plomb, les Aurors et les gardes civils étaient les seuls faisant face aux créatures de l'ombre.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du QG depuis environ une heure. » se plaignit Jérémy à Nancy. Les deux Aurors, récemment diplômés de l'école des Aurors, patrouillaient près du bloc de cellules, et ne recevaient pas d'instructions sur la raison pour laquelle leurs remplaçants ne s'étaient pas montrés à l'heure.

« Ils modifient probablement encore les enchantements. Ils ne peuvent pas tout régler avec ce que nous avons. Je suis convaincue que ces 'améliorations' sont simplement un moyen de paraître important. » murmura Nancy.

« J'ai demandé à Ray à propos du match de Quidditch il y a une heure. Il n'a pas répondu. » fit Jérémy.

« Peut-être que le Ministre visite. On peut pas en savoir plus de toute façon. » souligna Nancy.

« Il va voir l'exécution. Hey et si quelque chose allait mal ? » se demanda Jérémy. Nancy roula des yeux. Jérémy était paranoïaque. Deux autres Aurors apparurent d'un couloir de cellules vides.

« Hey Darcy, as-tu eu des nouvelles du QG récemment ? » demanda Nancy à l'Auror de garde. Darcy, une femme grisonnante avec un nez aussi acéré qu'un bec de faucon secoua la tête, ses yeux bruns soucieux.

Darcy fronça les sourcils puis appela les six autres unités de garde. Personne ne répondit. Le silence du centre de sécurité était perturbant. Habituellement ils monitoraient tout et les Aurors en service échangeaient des blagues et des plans de week-end par leurs communicateurs. Le long silence semblait anormal. Darcy considéra les conséquences d'une fausse alarme, puis ouvrit un canal vers les autres unités de garde. Quelque chose sentait mauvais à ce propos.

« David, ramène toute ton équipe ici, il se passe quelque chose au QG. Sam, envoie la moitié de ton équipe pour couvrir Dave. »

Dave, le capitaine des gardes pour les deux étages supérieurs, se montra quelques minutes plus tard avec neuf Aurors. Darcy laissa Kris à ses devoirs et prit Nancy et Jérémy avec elle. Si c'était seulement des interférences magiques alors tout irait bien, mais ça pouvait être quelque chose de plus sévère. Auquel cas elle aurait besoin d'une équipe complète au moins.

« Combien de prisonniers ne sont pas dans leurs cellules ? » demanda Darcy à Jérémy alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le QG des Aurors.

« Deux, les loups garous dont l'exécution est prévue. » répondit Jérémy. « Ils ont été ramenés lors du dernier raid. Quoi – Boss ? » demanda le jeune Auror alors que son commandant se mit à courir, en jurant.

« C'est la diplômée d'Akren qu'ils exécutent aujourd'hui ! » grogna Darcy. « TOUTES LES UNITÉS AU RAPPORT AU QG ! » Il n'y eu pas de réponse. « TOUTES LES UNITÉS AU QG ! » réessaya Darcy, mais les communicateurs étaient morts. « TOUTES LES UNITES … merde. » Il n'y avait pas le plus petit flux de magie dans les communicateurs. Le silence.

Au centre Allen rit sadiquement alors qu'il désactivait tous les communicateurs du bâtiment et écoutait les tentatives de plus en plus paniquées de Darcy. Ils avaient séparés un large groupe, laissant seulement un petit groupe pour défendre les cellules. Les autres équipes commencèrent à bouger sur les Aurors restants. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer que les prisonniers soient blessés, donc ils avaient éloignés autant d'Aurors qu'ils avaient pu. Les gardiens anciens avaient réagis exactement comme le contact de Rahkesh avait prédit qu'ils feraient. Le garçon devait avoir un espion dans les régiments des Aurors, où un ancien entraîneur.

« Silas. Prépare-toi. » fit Allen. « Margaret, Sal, Bek, vous aussi. » Le scorpion vers la porte cliqueta des pinces en un salut et se faufila sous la porte et sortit, suivi par les trois autres.

« Allez boss, nous aussi ! » supplia un des autres.

« Non. Vous aurez votre tour quand nous partirons. » fit Ally, à la grande déception de tout le monde. « Tout le monde se tient prêt. » fit-il dans le communicateur d'Akren. « Les Aurors savent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Préparez-vous. »

A l'intérieur du Ministère, les étudiants et les diplômés d'Akren notèrent les positions de quiconque pouvait causer un problème, et ils retournèrent à leur impression d'être inoffensifs. Dans de nombreux cas déguisés en armures, en cabinets, en lampes… amusant ce qu'on pouvait faire avec de l'auto-métamorphose et de l'illusion.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Nous y voilà, finissons-en. » se murmura le Ministre Baines. Aux treize officiels avec lui, il présenta un visage plus joyeux. « C'est un jour historique pour tout le monde, alors, allons-y. Nous sommes enfin libres de ces sympathisants des ténèbres, occupons-nous des papiers. »

« Les corps, monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda une sorcière blonde en robes pourpres officielles.

« Nous allons les envoyer à cette école de l'enfer, Akren, comme un avertissement de rester loin des bonnes gens et de ce qui se passera s'ils ne le font pas. » fit le Ministre Baines, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'exécution et entra, prenant un siège au devant. Tout paraissait être en parfaite condition. Aurait-il été plus attentif il aurait trouvé ça trop parfait, le nettoyage et les réparations d'urgence avaient été un peu trop bien faits.

Rahkesh résista au besoin d'électrocuter le pompeux personnage. Au lieu de cela il se concentra sur les autres, aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait être une vraie menace. Ils semblaient tous être du genre à travailler à l'intérieur à des bureaux sans vraiment de formation au combat.

Vers la guillotine, les illusions maintenant invisibles attendaient, non repérées par les officiels ou leurs gardes Aurors, qui avaient pris position derrière eux et contre les murs. Dans quelques cas juste à côté de l'équipe d'Akren, mais ils ne remarquèrent rien. Rahkesh réussit à ne pas ricaner en voyant un Auror se tenir juste devant l'endroit où il savait que se trouvait Janice.

Les officiels s'installèrent, rendus silencieux par l'objet menaçant au centre de la pièce. Rahkesh rit presque quand il vit une journaliste très familière et son caméraman dans l'assistance. Il allait devoir faire en sorte que l'AAA lui envoie un message plus tard. Elle pourrait être inestimable.

« Laissez la journaliste repartir. » murmura la voix d'Allen dans son oreille. L'AAA avait aussi son propre département de relation public. Rita allait être parachutée dans la létalité d'Akren. Un peu plus d'entraînement au sujet des affaires inter-espèces et elle serait plus utiles. Étant une journaliste, ça ne la gênerait même pas d'être utilisée.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et dix Aurors de plus entrèrent, escortant deux loups garous. Relora avançait avec la confiance d'un loup garou alpha en plein contrôle de la situation. Elle semblait différente de la dernière fois que Rahkesh l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle avait survécu à une attaque de démon, ayant été à une réunion d'alphas quand c'était arrivé, mais la perte de la plupart de son ancienne meute devait avoir été dur, même si elle était le nouvel alpha de la meute de Londres, ou de ce qui restait d'entre eux. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière rencontre, mais sa puissance semblait avoir seulement grandi. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face aux officiels du Ministère pour relâcher son aura de loup garou alpha, mais quand il se répandit à travers la pièce Rahkesh apprécia que le changement de leader des meutes restantes des loups garous de Londres avait augmenté toutes ses facultés précédentes. Les Aurors frémirent nerveusement et les moins expérimentés commencèrent à suer. Sa nièce, une jeune et jolie sorcière aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à la taille suivit, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Les Aurors étaient bien plus à cran et ils se tenaient en alerte, en dépit des chaines d'argent qui entravaient les deux loups garous. Aucun loup garou ne montra combien ils souffraient à cause de l'argent, ils semblaient complètement calmes et confiants.

La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux, les yeux de Relora regardaient partout. Les illusions devinrent visibles et commencèrent à lancer des sorts assommants, qui assommèrent trois personnes en une seconde. Des cris retentirent et les gens commencèrent à bouger. Les Aurors étaient les meilleurs, choisis pour garder le Ministre. Ils réagirent immédiatement, attaquant les illusions. Leur distraction et les dos tournés laissaient plein de place à l'équipe d'Akren pour commencer leur attaque.

Rahkesh appela le Thunderbird, Janice lévita calmement un couteau, et le plongea dans le cœur de l'Auror se tenant à côté d'elle.

« Fulguris ! » rugit Rahkesh alors que le sang jaillissait de la poitrine de l'homme mourant. Depuis le centre de son être jusqu'à ses bras et de ses doigts des éclairs jaillissaient, émanant de lui en vagues de lumière et de puissance. La décharge de magie devenue électricité courait par le sol et brisait les rangées de sièges. Des débris volèrent dans les airs, déséquilibrant les gens. Déchirant les Aurors rassemblés, explosant leurs organes internes et grillant leurs cerveaux. La lumière aveuglante couvrit la pièce et le cri et la décharge de lumière amenaient des larmes à ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe sa sanguimagie auditive. Des panneaux se détachèrent du plafond sous les charges d'électricité et s'écrasèrent sur les têtes des officiels du Ministère.

Les signaux d'Akren jaillirent, et Rahkesh envoya le sien. Sa conscience évolua. Abruptement il sut la localisation de chaque autre membre de son équipe, il savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Il savait ce qu'ils voyaient. Il savait avec certitude la position de chaque personne dans la pièce.

L'équipe d'Akren tua ceux qui se tenaient près d'eux en premier. Attaquants invisibles qui tranchaient les gorges, bougeant trop vite pour être repérés. Du sang jaillit dans la salle et les Aurors s'effondraient en criant. Rahkesh sentit plus qu'il ne vit alors que ses camarades passaient parmi les Aurors paniqués, des sorts jaillissant de leurs mains et les couteaux volants. Depuis le fond de la pièce, Ally apparut, portant des couteaux enchantés desquels s'échappaient une magie mortelle comme de la lave s'échappant d'un volcan, découpant des trous dans la chair quand ils touchaient quelque chose comme des fouets infernaux.

Deux de l'équipe de Janice firent tomber leurs boucliers d'invisibilité et attaquèrent avec un barrage de sorts. Ces sorts n'étaient pas précis ou contenus alors que leur magie volait dans une brillante lumière quand elle frappait. Sous couvert des sorts et des lumières aveuglantes, Janice éloigna les deux loups garous enchaînés de la bataille. Elle versa deux potions sur les fermetures, les faisant tomber au sol. De la fumée bleu/violette emplissait l'air autour des chaînes tombées au sol. Les équipes d'Akren lancèrent rapidement des sorts d'assainissement de l'air autour de leurs têtes et Ally balaya les fumées vers les Aurors, brouillant leurs vues.

Rahkesh lança un bouclier autour de Rita et de son caméraman, à côté de lui deux des autres maintenaient le Ministre à terre, entravé, puis vers la porte, le mettant sous la garde de la nièce de Relora. La jeune de quatorze ans montra les dents et prit deux couteaux dans ses mains, laissant échapper un sourd grondement. Le ministre Baines se souilla de peur.

Janice s'occupa de l'Auror en chef et fondit sur un groupe d'officiels, des sorts provenant des Aurors qui maintenant attaquaient rebondirent conte un bouclier de filimagie créé autour d'elle. A côté de Rahkesh le reste de l'équipe retirait les cerveaux des Aurors par leurs nez avec de vieux sorts de momification, les sons provenant de ces corps lui auraient donnés la nausée s'il avait prêté assez attention pour les écouter. Rahkesh savait ce que faisaient tous ses camarades, les informations venaient à lui des signaux maintenant connectés d'Akren. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Atteignant le sol, il relâcha la puissance du Thunderbird, la propageant dans le sol et déséquilibrant leurs adversaires. La lumière, jaillissement d'étincelles et éclairs d'électricité entoura les Aurors et les officiels. Les ordres de Janice jaillirent dans leurs esprits et l'équipe se mit à faire feu.

Des sorts de feu s'enroulèrent autour de la masse de gens et les transforma en boule de feu. Ally les frappa avec ses fouets magiques, coupant les corps et les faisant tomber au sol, couvrant le sol de sang et de chair.

Tous étaient morts au moment où ils atteignaient le sol. Rahkesh tomba au sol, voyant des points noirs. Sa sanguimagie les combattit et restaura sa vision. Les autres bougeaient parmi les corps vérifiant chaque personne. C'était terminé. L'équipe avait pris la vie de chacun avant qu'ils aient atteint le sol. Aucune finesse ici, ils étaient là pour faire une déclaration.

« Dehors. » ordonna Janice.

« Thunder ? » demanda Ally. Rahkesh hocha la tête en direction d'une Rita tremblante. Ses vêtements étaient carbonisés et tombaient, il l'avait accidentellement électrocutée. Heureusement, pas suffisamment pour la tuer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de contrôle sur les éclairs une fois relâchés.

« Skeeter. » fit-il sèchement, avançant à grands pas vers elle. Rita leva les yeux et eut peur. « Non. Nous n'allons pas vous tuer aujourd'hui. » fit-il brusquement, et il lui donna quelques secondes pour digérer ses paroles. « Ce dont vous avez été témoin était une … démonstration. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez un article fidèle sur nos capacités quand nous sommes en colère ? » Rita hocha vivement la tête. Janice apparut à côté de lui. Rahkesh la laissa parler à Rita et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Donc, ces couteaux ? » demanda-t-il à Ally. Elle rit, fit tournoyer ses cheveux et rappela les magies, les faisant circuler dans les lames coupantes comme des rasoirs puis remettant ses couteaux contre ses hanches.

« Sympas, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme des fouets mais ils peuvent aussi être des couteaux. Si je les jette dans quelqu'un les magies s'activent et ils passent à travers n'importe quoi, un humain, de la pierre ou une protection. Ils ont coutés très cher, mais ils ont été créés par l'un d'entre nous. J'adore le réseau des anciens élèves. »

« Hum. »

« Tu penses à les altérer pour l'électricité Thunder ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » râla Rahkesh, le tonnerre gronda autour de lui et il cligna des yeux de surprise puis rappela son animagus. « Pas un mot. » grogna-t-il à une Ally souriante.

« Un surnom très approprié. » Un des autres approuva, « Thunder. »

« Merde. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Au moment où l'équipe d'Aurors inquiets arriva au Quartier Général ils avaient neutralisés six autres gardes, ce qui était juste parfait pour ce qu'en pensaient les quatre qui les attendaient. Le projet entier était destiner à faire sortir Relora, et d'afficher qui ils étaient et ce dont ils étaient capables. Donc, visant une confrontation vraiment choquante, Allen avait assigné pour le premier assaut une équipe d'animagi très spéciaux. Il aimait un bon film d'horreur et là il avait l'opportunité d'en créer un. Des animagi _très_ spéciaux. Silas avait déjà positionné sa caméra dans le couloir.

Darcy, dirigeant son équipe d'Aurors tourna dans le couloir où le centre de sécurité des Aurors était situé, seulement pour le voir complètement vide, la porte fermée. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Rien de suspicieux. Suspicieusement normal.

A part le petit scorpion brillant situé au centre du couloir se dirigeant vers eux.

« Est-ce que c'est un scorpion ? » demanda Jérémy. La créature était assez petite pour tenir sur la paume de sa main. Ils l'auraient complètement manqués si ce n'était la lueur entourant son dos et son corps doré.

« Diffindo. » marmonna Darcy, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le sort jaillit de sa baguette vers le scorpion, un fin rayon de lumière rouge.

Et il revint en rebondissant dans une vague s'énergie rouge de la taille d'un cheval. Les Aurors se jetèrent au sol face au retour monstrueux du sort, ils érigèrent des boucliers.

« Ils sont ici, repoussez l'attaque. » s'écria Darcy. Ils se relevèrent, et s'arrêtèrent collectivement, observant.

Le fin scorpion brilla d'une lueur blanche, puis explosa dégageant de la fumée. En un battement de cœur il n'était plus du tout aussi petit. Maintenant le scorpion noir remplissait tout le couloir. Des pointes barbelées recouvrirent les pattes noires qui cliquetaient contre la pierre. La queue empoisonnée s'agitait au dessus de la tête du scorpion. Il les fixait de ses yeux noirs … et bondit. Les pinces géantes détachèrent la tête de Jérémy de ses épaules et la balança au visage de Nancy, la force la rendit inconsciente sur le sol.

« Avada Kedavra ! » s'écria Darcy, enragé à la mort d'un de ses étudiants. La brillante lumière verte toucha une pince avant, crépitant contre la carapace. Le scorpion fit une pause, puis lança la pince qui venait d'être touchée en avant. Des morceaux de l'exosquelette mort tomba avec fracas au sol. Puis la pince brilla, et l'exosquelette regrandit, encore plus large qu'avant.

« Aw merde. » murmura quelqu'un et la massive queue pointue s'agita et frappa, la pointe empoisonnée frappa l'abdomen de Darcy et passa à travers elle et ressortit dans son dos. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit mouillé alors que la pointe se retirait.

Le scorpion attaqua tout en pinces et queue, les pattes écrasant les Aurors. Il secouait son corps et les piques coupantes comme des rasoirs déchirèrent l'Auror le plus proche. Le massif animal se jeta en avant, attrapant deux Aurors avec sa queue. Ses pinces claquèrent autour du poignet d'une jeune sorcière et coupèrent. Les Aurors tombaient sur les côtés du couloir alors que le poison et les piques et la queue liquéfiaient leurs cerveaux.

Voyant la mort imminente, deux des Aurors se retournèrent pour fuir. De sa position près de la porte, d'où personne de la remarquerait, une acromantula, Margaret – bondit. Avec deux sons de broiement, l'araignée géante enfonça un croc dans la tête de chaque Auror fuyant. Les tuant tous les deux en injectant du poison dans leurs cerveaux.

Hurlant de terreur, les Aurors restant produisirent un bon combat Margaret tituba alors qu'un sort de feu brûla ses cheveux, puis elle rejeta le feu en attrapa un Auror lent et infortuné et en le déchirant, s'éclaboussant de son sang. Derrière elle Bek, un mille-pattes de six mètre – apparut dans le couloir et se joignit au combat. Il se jeta sur l'équipe d'Aurors, ses pattes visant les yeux et cherchant à atteindre leurs cerveaux. Les sorts rebondissaient inutiles contre son corps blindé et la statue de marbre précipitée sur lui se fendit en deux. Bek enroula la moitié de son corps autour et déséquilibra le lanceur, brisant sa baguette en deux et enroulant des pattes autour de lui, il commença à serrer. On entendit des côtes se briser et Bek laissa l'Auror tomber au sol, son torse écrasé.

Les trois derniers Aurors étaient pour Sal, à se déception, l'un d'entre eux s'évanouit sitôt que le cafard de deux mètres apparut. Sal mordit rapidement la moitié de la tête d'un des autres, et déchira le dernier, puis fouilla dedans et sortit son cœur. Silas tua sa dernière victime en la coupant en deux avec une pince.

Ayant terminés, les quatre reprirent leurs positions cachées, Bek disparut sous un sort d'invisibilité et Sal comme Silas, retourna à une taille normale pour son espèce. Les murs éclaboussés et le sang sur le sol furent nettoyés. Les restes temporairement cachés dans un placard de stockage. Ils seraient remis dans le couloir, pour que le Ministère s'en occupe. Et, cinq minutes après que le combat ait commencé, le couloir était une fois de plus propre et paisible.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« C'était dans le souterrain derrière un vieux tableau. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, et toi ? Sara pense que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec un culte. » demanda joyeusement le jeune Auror alors qu'il sortait de la structure en forme de fontaine d'or dans la pièce circulaire sans fenêtre. Il manqua complètement le regard affamé de son supérieur.

« Aucune idée. Aucune idée du tout. Très intéressant. » fit lentement l'Auror le plus âge. Le plus jeune aurait-il regardé, il aurait remarqué que la respiration de l'autre avait changé ainsi que la manière dont ses yeux brillaient. Il y avait un mauvais air de triomphe sur son visage et ses mains tremblaient. C'était ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait. Et ils l'avaient trouvés, dans le sous-sol d'un des trois manoirs des Lestrange, pris pour cible il y a un mois. Il regarda autour et remarqua qu'il avait six Aurors présent, plus qu'assez.

Les lumières s'allumèrent complètement et la fontaine d'or devint visible. C'était un cercle parfait d'un mètre de diamètre. Un solide bassin en or, propre et étincelant. Autour, sur les côtés il y avait des crânes humains en or. Derrière les crânes se trouvaient des formes humaines horriblement tordues qui atteignaient le ciel avec des mains qui avaient visiblement les doigts brisés. Leurs bouches ouvertes en hurlements d'agonie, les yeux manquants de leurs orbites vides d'où s'écoulait du sang. Les gravures étaient exquises, chaque trait parfait, mais étiré d'une manière horrible. Toutes les paumes tournées vers l'extérieur et cela constituait les bords du bassin. Sur chaque paume était gravé un triangle dans un triangle. De l'or gravé en gouttes de sang s'échappant des mains blessées. Des cheveux tombaient de chaque tête et on voyait les blessures des corps torturés. Tout était en or.

Le jeune Auror revint, portant une deuxième pièce. C'était noir, plus noir que la nuit la plus noir, fait en pierre qui absorbait la lumière et ne la reflétait pas. C'était découpé en cercle qui, quand placé à l'intérieur du bassin en or, formait une bague au fond. S'élevant de la pierre noire il y avait des gravures de différents objets d'un mètre et noirs. Un crâne de minotaure avec une spirale gravée sur son front, deux mains squelettiques à sept doigts pour tenir une paire d'yeux, avec chacun la pupille coupée. Il y avait neuf planètes, avec chaque une fleur attaché à elle, et chaque constellation des Druides étaient présentes. Tout comme quatre humains, un dans chaque direction, nord, sud, est et ouest, chacun avec un trou béant dans son estomac et les intestins sortis et retombant sur l'intérieur de l'objet en pierre noire. Tout en noir, mais parfaitement gravé.

Voldemort avait un accord avec les démons, et voilà la prochaine étape, si gentiment délivré à eux par les Aurors.

D'une porte sur le côté huit hommes en robes noires entrèrent dans la pièce. Le plus grand avec des cheveux roux broussailleux claqua la porte et traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'autel. L'Auror en chef retint un ricanement, il détestait celui-là, et il allait apprécier sa fin.

« Ça ferait mieux d'être important ! » s'écria Ronald Weasley. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de courir après les Aurors. La Gazette du Sorcier avait demandé une interview. Il était temps qu'il reçoive quelque crédit pour son travail à protéger tout le monde. A quoi pensait donc Harry, Rejeter la célébrité ? Il avait tout le monde dans les rues à ses volontés, seulement le meilleur pour Mr Weasley.

« C'est … bon. » fit lentement l'Auror en chef. Dans sa manche il ouvrit une petite fiole et répandit son contenu à côté de l'autel. Des fumées invisibles et inodores remplirent la pièce. Tout le monde tomba au sol, à part l'Auror en chef, qui avait pris l'antidote auparavant. Il ricana quand la tête de Weasley heurta l'autel. Ça allait être tellement amusant. Remontant les manches de ses robes, il toucha la marque noire sur son bras. Maintenant il aurait sa revanche sur ces imbéciles. Pendant dix ans il avait attendu, grinçant des dents et ignorant leurs idioties et leurs vues étriquées du bien. Maintenant c'était le tour des ténèbres.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le poignet de Ron lui faisait mal. Ses bras et son dos brûlaient. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était flou. Lentement la pièce se stabilisa tout comme la douleur à ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir … des cordes coupant ses poignets !

Ron secoua ses poignets et cria sous le choc. Il était attaché à un poteau en bois, des cordes entravant ses poignets, ses pieds et son cou si fermement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer ou bouger. Frénétiquement il regarda autour, ils étaient dix, tous attaché à un poteau comme le sien.

« Que se passe-t-il, par l'ENFER ? » s'écria-t-il. Quelqu'un rit et bougea pour qu'il puisse le voir.

C'était l'Auror en chef, maintenant en robes noires et argentées qui laissait son bras gauche nu, et qui montrait la marque noire sur son avant bras. La mâchoire de Ron s'ouvrir sous le choc.

« TRAITRE ! ESPÉCE DE MISÉRABLE FILS DE PORC ! » s'écria Ron. Les autres commencèrent à se réveiller, luttant pour recouvrer leurs sens et se retrouvant impuissants. Quelqu'un commença à gémir et un sorcier commença à supplier pour sa vie.

« S'il-vous-plait, non. S'il-vous-plait, je ferait tout ce que vous voudrez. N'importe quoi. S'il-vous-plait, ne me faite pas de mal ! »

« La ferme ! » aboya Ron. L'autre sorcier, tremblant de terreur, l'ignora. « Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais comme ça, traite ! » fit Ron à l'Auror en chef. « Quand le Ministère découvrira que tu m'as attaqué, MOI ! Le second au commande des gardes civiles - »

« Ils seront heureux de te voir mort. » fit l'Auror en chef, et il sortit un couteau. Ron se tourna et déglutit, enregistrant finalement qu'il était en fait totalement impuissant.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Ils te tueront. » fit doucement Ron, avec hésitation.

L'Auror en chef se rapprocha de l'autel et épousseta un endroit avec de la poussière, indifférent. Ils étaient tous maintenant pleinement réveillés, et donc ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il allait faire à chacun d'entre eux. Ça serait mieux, de savoir ce qui allait se passer avant qu'il ne le fasse, de regarder les autres souffrir et mourir et de savoir qu'ils allaient tous connaître la même fin. Il tuerait Weasley en dernier.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la femme à côté de Ron. Les poteaux avaient été placés assez loin les uns des autres pour qu'ils puissent tous se voir. Mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse facilement atteindre l'autel.

« Voulez-vous savoir ce que je vais vous faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« O-o-oui. » murmura la sorcière effrayée dans le silence.

« Bien. Ceci est un autel d'invocation. Il invoque les démons. Mais il a besoin de sang humain pour fonctionner. »

« N-non. Non. NON ! » s'écria la sorcière alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle avec le couteau. Il sourit et se retourna.

« Pas encore, chérie, pour toi, j'ai un plan différent, plus tard. Le sang proviendra d'eux. Tu fourniras autre chose. » dit-il, en désignant les gens inconscients, pieds et mains liés en cercle autour de l'autel. Voilà les autres, quatre d'entre eux. Quatre pour le sang. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être vivants pour ça les autres doivent durer plus longtemps. Donc, il commença avec eux.

« Enervate. » Les quatre se réveillèrent, et commencèrent à paniquer en se trouvant incapable de bouger. Réalisant leur situation, ils se turent et observèrent. « Immobilus. » Maintenant ils resteraient figer dans cette position. Se penchant, l'Auror en chef les coupa l'un après l'autre, sortant leurs entrailles et les déroulant jusqu'à l'autel. Les cris horrifiés de ceux attachés aux poteaux étaient des plus plaisants. Ensuite, il attira tout leur sang et le mit dans l'autel. Enfin, il plongea le couteau dans leurs poitrines et en sortit les cœurs, presque sans précaution.

« Vous voyez. Facile. Pour eux. Ils sont morts. Vous, en revanche, vivrez un peu plus longtemps. » expliqua-t-il aux dix restants.

« S'il-vous-plait. Tuez-moi simplement, rapidement. S'il-vous-plait. S'il-vous-plait. » commença à supplier la sorcière alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Ne dit rien, Angie. N'abandonne pas. Il ne s'en sortira pas. » lui affirma Ron.

« Vous serez le dernier Mr Weasley. Vous allez les regarder tous. Vous verrez ce que vous penserez quand je m'approcherais de vous et que la menace est sur vous et non pas sur un autre. Vous ne prenez pas bien la mort, à par quand quelqu'un d'autre meurt. Quelle pitié, un tel lâche. » fit l'Auror en chef. La sorcière recommença à supplier, puis à crier, avant même qu'il la touche.

Il l'ignora et commença à couper son front. Le couteau émit une lueur bleue, et elle cria d'agonie alors que la pointe gravait une spiral sur son crâne entre ses yeux. Les autres criaient maintenant. Des cris de colère et des menaces. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les liens restreignaient leur magie.

En premier la rune au front. Un début facile. Et ils étaient si faibles, la façon dont chacun criait. Puis les oreilles furent enlevées. Puis la langue. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il était fatigué de leurs menaces. Ensuite venait l'extrémité de chaque doigt, le couteau enchanté coupant facilement les os. Ils criaient et gémissaient. Mais ils avaient choisis de supporter le mauvais côté, et ils paieraient pour ça.

Au moment où il ouvrit le ventre de la sorcière et sortit ses intestins et les déroula jusqu'à l'autel, les autres s'étaient tus, regardant avec horreur. A part pour ceux qui vomissaient, comme Weasley. Donc le garçon idiot avait un estomac faible après tout.

Ce n'était pas un rituel qui prenait du temps, une simple invocation en fait. Les oreilles et la langue placée en une pile au centre du bassin. Les intestins sortis du corps et mis dans l'autel mais toujours rattachés au corps et vivants, ils devaient être vivants, et ils devaient aller du corps à l'autel sans toucher le sol. Ça faisait du travail de les attacher à chaque personne pour qu'ils restent en hauteur.

Au moment où il atteignit Weasley, le dernier, l'homme pleurait et tremblait de peur. Du vomi couvrait ses robes et il tremblait et était un peu sonné. Ses cris furent des plus satisfaisants quand ses intestins furent retirés et mis dans l'autel.

L'autel plein et le cercle complet, l'Auror en chef sortit la pièce finale. Les démons avaient demandés un geste de Voldemort pour leur accord. Et donc il avait amené deux mangemorts. Crabbe, et Nott. Les deux hommes étaient enchaînés et retenus immobiles magiquement.

L'Auror en chef les attira à lui depuis l'armoire où il les avait caché deux jours plus tôt. Les deux hommes étaient vivants, et pleinement conscients, mais complètement impuissants. Allongeant les deux hommes contre les deux dernières places, l'Auror en chef s'avança et avec son couteau sortit le cœur de chaque homme. Son couteau s'enfonçant entre leurs côtes avec un bruit d'os cassé, découpant un trou jusqu'à leurs cœurs. Il sortit les cœurs et les jeta dans l'autel.

L'autel commença à bouillonner. Les morceaux de corps à l'intérieur prenant feu et brûlant comme de l'amadou sec mais avec une flamme noire.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Allen ? » demanda Janice, guidant son équipe au pas de course dans un couloir gris. La porte cachée s'ouvrit. Relora trainait le Ministre inconscient et monta les escaliers, deux membres de l'équipe bondirent devant elle en tant que gardes. Rahkesh fit signe à Janice d'entrer et passa le dernier, scellant la porte avec de la super glue magique.

« Les blocs de cellules ont étés vidés. Tout le monde se réunit à l'entrée. » fit Allen. « Tournez à gauche, puis la troisième à droite. » L'équipe éteignit ses lampes, courant à travers le passage secret dans le noir. Le passage secret avait des trous pour espionner dans des pièces du Ministère, et de la lumière d'une craquelure dans le mur attirerait l'attention.

Rahkesh et Ally prirent position derrière le groupe, surveillant leurs arrières. Une fois dans le couloir principal ils seraient repérés. Ils l'avaient prévus de cette façon. Pour l'instant, ils devaient attendre les autres sans se faire repérer. Signalés par Allen, les autres se postèrent de parte et d'autre et ils commencèrent à sortirent. Ils l'avaient fait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je vois de très étranges magies ici. » rapporta la fae Marielle. Rahkesh soupira bien sûr tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler comme prévu. « De la magie de mort, je ne la reconnais pas, beaucoup de magie de mort. Des gens meurent. »

« Quelle couleur ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Noire. » répondit Marielle. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Ça sent … ça sent _étrange_. Mauvais, cruel … affamé. Ça se développe. Je peux sentir la douleur, tellement de douleur. La mort … » sa voix s'éteignit.

Rahkesh et Ally échangèrent des regards et haussèrent les épaules. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire sans plus d'informations. Mais alors que le groupe tournait à un angle droit et descendait d'un étage, et remontait de deux, Rahkesh commença à ressentir une étrange sensation à la périphérie de ses sens, comme un battement de tambour.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Deux ? Seulement deux ? Sûrement que c'était faux, pensa l'Auror en chef, en regardant les pieds du démon devant lequel il était agenouillé. La bête était gris charbon avec des points plus claires sur ses ailes, il laissait tomber des gouttes de sang partout. Quand ils avaient jaillis hors de l'autel le mangemort avait été stupéfait, mais maintenant qu'il les regardait prendre des morceaux des hommes et des femmes à peine vivants attachés aux poteaux autour de la pièce et il commença à se poser des questions. Surement que deux ne pouvaient pas renverser le Ministère … n'est-ce-pas ?

Le deuxième démon, rouge avec des tâches le long de sa tête, de ses ailes, et de sa queue, finit son repas et revint vers l'autel.

« Votre parrrtie est faite, maintenant nous allons rrremplirrrr la notrrre. » lui siffla-t-il. Sa voix était profonde et grave. L'Auror en chef hocha la tête et se releva, les dirigeant vers la porte. L'autre lâcha la tête de Ronald Weasley, moins le cerveau qui s'égouttait légèrement par la mâchoire en une trainée sanglante. Le mangemort les guida dans le Ministère au dessus de la section de recherche, écoutant attentivement le son de leurs énormes griffes contre le sol et le doux bruissement de leurs ailes.

Derrière le dos de l'homme, les deux démons échangèrent des regards. Le rouge et brun siffla et retira une petite capsule de sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit avec une griffe et répandit le contenu sur la tête de l'homme. L'homme ne remarqua rien. Les deux démons sourirent, montrant leurs crocs et leurs dents. Ça avait été leur mission et maintenant avec la première mission accomplie ils pouvaient s'amuser un peu avant de rejoindre les autres déjà là.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Je n'aime vraiment, vraiment pas ça. Je n'ai jamais vu de magie de mort comme ça auparavant. Il y a des choses ici qui ne devraient pas être. » murmura Marielle.

« Des choses vivantes ? » demanda Janice.

« Oui. Oui. Deux d'entre eux, plus grands que toutes les espèces à deux pattes que je connais, et noirs. Je n'aime pas la façon dont je les ressens. Ils sentent le sang et la destruction. » fit Marielle. « Je ne peux pas les VOIR, il n'y a pas de caméras à ce niveau, mais je peux les sentir. Ally … je ne peux habituellement rien ressentir d'aussi loin. Je ne peux rien ressentir à moins que ce ne soit caché et que je le cherche. Je les sens. »

« Silas, cherche ave ton esprit. » Rahkesh fut soudainement interrompu, ayant un pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir. Juste une pensée, une sensation distante que Silas pourrait trouver ce qu'il se passait. Silas se retransforma en vampire et s'assit pour travailler.

Le groupe de Rahkesh rencontra les autres équipes, qui menait dix-sept loups garous et trois veela échevelés. D'autres les rejoignaient maintenant. Ça ne serait plus long avant que quelqu'un les repère. Ils étaient soixante d'Akren plus les loups garous et les veela qu'ils avaient libérés.

« Il y a des personnes devant. Au croisement. » avertit Janice, en se référant à l'endroit où des couloirs se rencontraient. Un grognement collectif se fit entendre.

« DES DEMONS ! Il y a des démons là ! » s'écria Silas en les avertissant presque trop tard. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire au cœur du Ministère en même temps que l'Auror en chef accompagné par les deux démons.

Les démons attaquèrent, une bonne centaine d'employés du Ministère s'approchaient et ils se sentaient comme de l'herbe devant une tondeuse à gazon. Les deux démons étirèrent leurs ailes et les firent claquer, déchirant les gorges avec les griffes des ailes et les écailles acérées sur les bords de leurs ailes.

« AHHHHHHH » des cris retentirent, Rahkesh atténua son audition et attaqua, se séparant de son groupe et se précipitant vers le premier démon rouge et brun. Ally le suivit rapidement, en faisant signe à Janice d'aller par le couloir menant hors du bâtiment.

La cicatrice de Rahkesh brûla et il envoya un sort pour briser le crâne à l'Auror en chef, sachant instantanément qu'il était le mangemort qui les avait convoqué. L'homme mourut instantanément, son cerveau réduis en bouillie.

« Sortez par la gauche. Nous arrivons. » fit Allen par leurs communicateurs, guidant les dernières équipes d'Akren en courant vers le combat.

« Laissez-les nous. Sortez ! » cria Ally à leurs camarades. Ils obéirent et s'éloignèrent des démons. Janice sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement brusque. Le personnel du Ministère s'envola, s'écrasant contre les murs. Du sang éclaboussa et des os se brisèrent, ouvrant un chemin à travers la foule et libérant le chemin de la sortie.

« Allez. Maintenant. » aboya Janice. L'équipe d'Akren se tourna et courut, emmenant les prisonniers libérés avec eux. Janice se planta d'un côté et commença à lacérer les personnes du Ministère qui courraient, tuant et faisant voler leurs têtes. Laissant un chemin libre pour que les siens sortent du bâtiment.

Les griffes du démon s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de l'homme à côté de lui. Rahkesh esquiva et roula sur le côté. Lançant un coup de pied, il déséquilibra le démon. La queue garnie de pointe déchira sa jambe quand il tomba et Rahkesh s'entendit crier. Quelqu'un vola au dessus, la main en avant. L'homme, un Auror, tomba sur le démon. Des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine de l'Auror, et la main suivit, et traversa le corps.

Des gens tombaient partout. Le deuxième démon avait fermé trois des portes et les avait scellés en les faisant fondre avec son souffle enflammé. Se détournant de la quatrième porte, il se précipita sur la foule hurlante. Les ailes et la queue attaquant, le feu ronflant de sa bouche et ses griffes déchirant les corps.

Ally fut sur le démon instantanément, tirant son épée et visant sa tête. Le démon la bloqua avec ses griffes, seulement pour se retrouvé privé de ses griffes. Coupées comme du beurre par la lame empoisonnée et enchantée de filimagie. Ally écrasa son souffle avec son genoux et elle passa son épée en travers du cou du démon. Deux sorts suivirent, comprimant l'air autour du crâne du démon jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit écrasée.

Quelque part, quelqu'un jetait des sorts. Ils rebondissaient sans effet sur le démon restant. Il bougea sa queue, en empalant six et laissant retomber les corps au sol alors qu'il sortit ses griffes, faisant des trous dans les corps humains. La créature enfonça ses cornes dans les intestins d'une femme et la jeta en l'air avec sa tête.

« Jolie tuerie. » fit Silas à Rahkesh et Ally, les trouvant dans le lot de gens paniqués. Il esquiva sans effort, laissant retomber la femme au sol derrière lui.

Allen se battait contre le dernier démon, soutenue par un poignée d'autres. Des épées volaient partout et quelqu'un jeta de l'acide. Alors qu'ils le regardaient finalement tomber, ses yeux se dissolurent. Ally lui coupa la tête.

« Il est temps de s'en aller. » marmonna Ally. « Thunder … Thunder ? »

Rahkesh regardait le plafond il y avait là quelque chose d'intéressant. Très intéressant. Le battement à la périphérie de son esprit avait maintenant atteint un martellement agonisant. Des battements. De forts battement. Des échos de battements roulants. Il n'entendit pas les appels d'Ally, ni Silas criant son nom. Il y avait des battements partout. Les battements faisaient mal à chaque battement une autre mort. La mort, il pouvait la sentir, la ressentir tout autour. Des battements roulant comme des coups de tonnerre. Les sourds battements chacun comme une pointe de douleur et de deuil. Rahkesh s'enfonça encore plus loin, que sentait-il ? Des battements. Des battements dans les montagnes. L'odeur de la mort recouvrant tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Haletant où l'air était vicié par la corruption et le poison. Les visages ramollis et blanchis par la mort. Du sang recouvrant leurs mains. Les enfants criant, s'étouffant, mourant. De la chair pourrissant devenant noire. Des corps tombant dans une fosse noire, et une autre, et une autre, et une autre, des centaines de corps tombant au rythme des battements. Les battements dans les montagnes.

« Les battements ! » haleta Rahkesh, en se relevant.

La pièce était presque vide, à part les morts, les mourants et ceux qui s'occupaient d'eux.

« Thunder ? Quoi, les battements ? » demanda doucement Ally, en regardant autour avec confusion.

Rahkesh reconnaissait maintenant l'odeur. Ils connaissait ces horribles battements. Un souvenir qu'il avait essayé fortement d'oublier.

« Silas, c'est ici. » dit-il dans un murmure, son esprit se boquant face aux souvenirs de morts et de ces entêtants battements.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ici ? » demanda Silas en regardant avec confusion dans les yeux effrayés de Rahkesh.

« La mort. Ils l'ont amenés ici. Les démons l'ont amenés. Comme ils l'ont fait autrefois. » marmonna Rahkesh, en vacillant sur ses pieds. Il trébucha sur un corps, Silas le rattrapa. « Ils l'ont amenés. Les démons l'ont amenés avec eux de leur monde. »

« Ils ont amenés QUOI ? » exigea Silas, en commençant à être effrayé. Rahkesh le saisit par les épaules.

« Ne peux-tu pas le sentir ? Silas, _l'épidémie_ ! La même qu'ils ont utilisés contre les Chachapoyaros. C'est ICI ! _Les démons l'ont amenés avec eux_ ! » s'écria Rahkesh, en secouant violemment le vampire. Les yeux de Silas s'écarquillèrent.

« Non. »

« SI ! »

« Non. Non pas encore. Non. » fit Silas, en secouant la tête. Rahkesh le secoua de nouveau.

« Sens-le Silas ! Tu le sais ! »

Silas prit une longue respiration, fermant les yeux. Rahkesh sentit la magie du vampire explorer les alentours. Le vampire s'appuya contre le mur, les mains devant son visage. Ally les regarda tous les deux, complètement perdue et confuse.

« Que faisons-nous ? » murmura doucement Silas. « Tout le monde sera infecté maintenant, peut-être aussi certains qui sont partis. » fit Rahkesh, ses pensées tournant furieusement dans sa tête, l'imminence de la mort aiguisant son esprit. Il chercha son communicateur où il était tombé dans la bataille, et l'attira finalement à lui avec un sort. « Allen ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Allen, en apparaissant à côté de lui.

« Nous avons un problème. Les démons ont apportés une épidémie avec eux. Nous sommes tous infectés. Il faut amener tout le monde au même endroit. Il ne faut pas les laisser rentrer chez eux. Personne. Cela inclut les loups garous. Emmène-les dans un endroit sûr et ne laisse personne partir ou entrer ! »

C'était un bon point pour Allen qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Il fit une pause assez longue pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait entendu, puis attrapa le communicateur que Rahkesh lui tendait et commença à aboyer des ordres.

Ally, regardant alternativement ses deux amis, aucun des deux ne semblait en mesure de bouger de leur propre chef pour le moment. Les yeux de Rahkesh étaient de nouveaux troubles et absents, Silas tremblaient.

« D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je pense que j'ai une idée générale. Si c'est une épidémie que Silas ne peut pas transmettre et dont il ne peut tomber malade alors il devra contacter quiconque à besoin de nous voir. Silas … Silas ? » demanda Ally. Silas ne répondit pas. Avec un grognement elle le remit sur ses pieds. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle lui secoua la tête et le regarda fixement dans les yeux..

« Il y aura le temps pour se remettre du choc plus tard. Silas, j'ai besoin que tu contactes ta grand-mère. Maintenant. Appelle Cyala, Silas, appelle-la. » Silas cligna deux fois deux yeux, puis hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, cherchant après le lien familiale.

« Thunder … Rahkesh. Arrête ça. Si c'est une épidémie, tu l'as eu aussi. Il n'y a pas le temps de s'asseoir. » lui dit Ally, en lui prenant les bras et en le dirigeant avec Silas vers la sortie. « Nous devons partir. Allen, où allons-nous ? »

« L'AAA a une maison sécurisée que nous pouvons utiliser. La maison sécurisée numéro dix-huit. Janice, transplane là-bas, nous suivons. Tracey est en train de baisser les sorts de protections. » fit rapidement Allen. Janice hocha la tête et disparut. Ally suivit sa signature et hocha la tête.

« Rahkesh, nous allons avec elle. Toi aussi Silas. » Rahkesh sortit de son état de choc suffisamment longtemps pour hocher silencieusement la tête, et enrouler un bras autour de Silas. Ally attrapa l'autre bras de Silas et ils transplanèrent.

Allen Deckard regarda les employés du Ministère. Comment allaient-ils gérer ça ? Le dernier des siens partit, laissant deux morts. De la centaine environ d'employés du Ministère la plupart des survivants étaient partis quand quelqu'un avait finalement brisé les portes scellées. Ceux qui étaient restés ou n'avaient pas pu partir étaient infectés. Peut-être que certains étaient partis sans être infectés, mais ceux qui étaient maintenant là portaient l'épidémie. Qu'était-il supposé faire à ce propos ?

« Ici Marvin. » fit la voix du Directeur dans le communicateur. « Allen. Allen, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos d'une épidémie. »

« Marvin. Isole la maison sécurisée numéro dix-huit. Ne laisse entrer ou sortir personne sous peine de mort. Personne. »

« C'est fait. » fit Marvin, en levant les sorts d'isolation via la filimagie et la pétrimagie enchantés sur son bureau, sans pour le moment poser de questions. C'étaient de vieux pros et ils savaient que le temps passé à clarifier le pourquoi pouvait coûter des vies. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je pense que ceux qui disaient qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action et trop de politique seront satisfaits, alors tant mieux.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : daphlanote, fizban gomf, Fredy (je fais ce que je peux mais parfois j'ai du mal à traduire quand c'est trop technique ou autre, je verrai ce que je peux faire), Tealc (contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ça continuera), Molok (je fais de mon mieux pour raccourcir le temps entre les chap, mais ils sont assez longs comme tu le vois), Samanta34 (Contente que ça te plaise et merci de tes encouragements), Enzo (j'espère que tu as été servi niveau action dans ce chap, LOL), Dani (tu devrais jouer au loto, tu gagnerai je pense !), benji 251, Enaira, Klaude (et oui comme tu l'avais vu venir Ron est mort, il ne s'est pas battu contre son ancien ami au moins, c'est déjà ça !), adenoide (c'est certain, à par eux, c'est chacun pour soi, franchement l'épidémie va faire de la place en Angleterre, ils repartiront peut-être du bon pied après), OoNakuoO, Isatis, neo24 (Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap), akan (LOL, ce n'est pas moi qui en suis responsable, c'est l'auteur qui l'a arrêté là, j'espère que ce chap t'a plus), Sahada, zaika, Ryan (et non, pas cette fois, la prochaine peut-être), Naelith, deadal, luffynette, alia00, lucifer (il faut savoir être patient dans la vie, maintenant il va falloir attendre jusqu'au prochain chap), Ha-nim, moi ( que de compliments, je ne vais plus passer les portes c'est dangereux ça si je ne peux plus aller à mon ordi -))), merci beaucoup pour ta reviex super sympa), ayalayoko, Moi (LOL, la voilà la suite, pour le chap suivant il faudra attendre un peu mais j'essayerai de le mettre plus rapidement.)


	8. Chapter 8

Rien n'est à moi, tout l'univers d'HP est à JKR et l'histoire est à Miranda Flairgold, seule la trad française est à moi et je la partage avec vous (sinon ça a bien moins d'intérêt de traduire !)

J'ai relu et corrigé quasiment tous les chap que j'ai traduit de toutes mes ficts. Il me reste quelques chap d'Une Autre chance pour Vivre et tout Changement en Temps de Guerre et Shadows Play, le reste a tout été corrigé.

Chapitre 8

Une paire de simurgs volait dans le ciel, la lumière de la lune brillait sur leurs magnifiques plumes comme un impressionnant arc-en-ciel. De temps en temps un troupeau d'autres oiseaux descendait des montagnes ou remontait des vallées et ils devaient être chassés par des simurgs criants. Il était peu probable que la maladie apportée par les démons puisse se répandre à quelque chose d'autre que les humains, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. La paranoïa d'Akren à son meilleur niveau. Même si Rahkesh leur avait dit que durant leur précédente rencontre avec l'épidémie seuls des humains étaient morts, l'AAA ne prenait pas de risque et avait enrôlé les amis simurgs de Tristan Namach pour aider. Les gros oiseaux patrouillaient le ciel tandis qu'une horde de cauchemars et une horde de licornes surveillaient les terres.

Le maison sécurisée dix-huit était un énorme manoir enterré dans les contreforts boisés à l'extrémité nord d'Akren. C'était situé à côté d'un petit lac sur un plateau au deux tiers des montagnes où les trois vallées se rencontraient en formant une sorte de trident. D'au dessus, plusieurs petites chutes d'eau descendaient des montagnes enneigées jusqu'au lac. En dessous, une poignée de profonds ruisseaux partaient du lac et descendaient les vallées entre les clairières de fleurs sauvages. Un sentier pour le reste du monde connectait la maison sécurisée à la pointe orientale du Lac du Grand Esclave. Le vieux bâtiment en pierres grises, qui était plus un petit château qu'un manoir, était décoré avec des corniches d'argile rouge, des fenêtres de forme gothique avec des vitraux, des flèches, et des escaliers en marbre ainsi que des rebords de fenêtre. Elle avait été construite aux environ de 1500 par l'AAA. A l'origine, il y avait six de ces maisons sécurisées, une par continent (l'Antarctique étant exclue jusqu'en 1655), destinées à l'usage des anciens d'Akren pour tenir des réunions de business les uns avec les autres, pour tenir des conférences académiques, et pour prévoir le financement de l'école. Celle-là était maintenant largement une bibliothèque à laquelle tous les anciens avaient accès. Des livres jamais publiés pouvaient être trouvés sur ces étagères et presque tout ce que quiconque pouvait vouloir savoir sur la magie pouvait être appris ici. Le but principal de cela avait été de permettre aux anciens de partager des connaissances et des travaux expérimentaux sur la magie sans déranger l'école elle-même. Ça avait aussi été utilisé pour stocker des livres illégaux partout ailleurs dans le monde. Tel qu'un formidable petit livre, écrit par un ancien mort depuis longtemps, sur l'utilisation de la magie pour voir le futur des marchés boursiers.

La maison sécurisée était séparée en différentes ailes, et seules les deux plus grandes contenaient les livres. Les deux autres plus petites étaient des quartiers d'habitation et des lieux de conférence. Il y avait aussi une expérimentation initiée par une ancienne médicomage qui avait été diplômée d'Akren en 1815. Ses spécialités avaient été la guerre biologique et les épidémies infectieuses. Après sa mort le projet de confinement qu'elle avait commencé avait été continué par d'autres. Ainsi donc Akren avait mis au point le meilleur exemple au monde d'un sort d'isolation.

Sous isolation complète, les fenêtres était couverte par une épaisse potion gélatineuse infusée de magie qui n'autorisait aucune entrée ou sortie d'air, ou de rien d'autre. Des cuves de potions dans deux pièces de stockage recyclaient l'air, enlevaient le dioxyde de carbone et ajoutaient de l'oxygène. Le sceau sur le bâtiment était si puissant que non seulement aucune chose vivante ne pouvait s'échapper, mais que les auras des personnes à l'intérieur ne le pouvaient pas non plus. Aucun transfert magique d'aucune sorte. Incluant les âmes des morts – si quelqu'un mourait, il serait relâché après que les sécurités aient été enlevées.

Tout ceux qui étaient allés au Ministère étaient maintenant dans la maison sécurisée dix-huit, dans la principale salle à manger. La principale salle à manger avaient eu ses tables enlevées et des chaises supplémentaires conjurées. Six cheminées tapissaient les murs et toutes flambaient brillamment, servant pour une grande part d'outils de communication pour tout le monde. Ici, les feux était d'un vert forêt foncé qui brûlaient du fond des cheminées, et les flammes étaient oranges en haut. Les flammes enchantées stérilisaient tout ce qui passait par la cheminée, incluant la magie. Plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient assises dans des lourdes chaises en bois et dans des canapés dans la salle, nettoyant des armes et attendant tandis qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Chaque personne s'était entourée d'une sphère de magie pour se protéger de quiconque pourrait être malade, ou pour empêcher les autres d'être malade. Des potions avaient été sorties du stock pour recycler l'air pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas performer le sort de purification d'air sur eux. La plupart utilisaient les potions simplement parce que les sorts nécessaires étaient épuisants quand ils étaient utilisés à long terme et extrêmement difficiles.

L'une des cheminées devint jaune/vert et Daray en sortit, bannissant les cendres de ses vêtements. Il avait clairement été en train de s'entraîner quand il avait été appelé il était toujours habillé de ses habits rouges foncés de duel et il avait du sang séché sur son bras gauche. Les flammes s'écartèrent lentement de lui, prenant tout microorganismes qu'il devait avoir eu sur lui avec elles. Il allait droit vers Silas, qui s'était remis de son choc antérieur et qui venait juste de finir d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés cette épidémie. Rahkesh et Silas avait acceptés que le secret n'était, pour le moment, pas nécessaire. Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal que chacun connaisse quelques faits basiques, et ils n'allaient pas donner de détails. Ils ne dirent rien à propos du dragon Enireth, de Daray qui était devenu un démon, ils ne donnèrent aucun nom, juste des faits. Les autres surent seulement qu'ils avaient voyagés dans le temps jusqu'à un lieu (ils ne dirent ni où ni quand et qu'ils avaient rencontrés cette épidémie, apportée par des démons. Les deux vampires rejoignirent Allen, Janice, Rahkesh, Ally et les autres chefs d'équipe dans un coin de la pièce où ils discutaient des options.

« Donc, tout ce que nous avons vraiment à faire est d'autoriser Daray ou Silas à boire de notre sang et voir si nous avons la maladie ? Ils se rappellent suffisamment son goût ? » demanda Ally pour clarifier. Silas hocha la tête. « Hé bien, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis impatient mais j'aimerai savoir si je vais mourir. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Nous retirons nous-mêmes notre sang et on leur donne des échantillons. Je ne vais pas avoir une paire de crocs à ma gorge. » suggéra Janice.

« Très bien. Mais Silas et moi l'avons seulement fait pour des humains mortels. Nous ne savons pas si d'autres espèces sont susceptibles de l'avoir ou si nous pouvons identifier l'épidémie sur eux s'ils l'ont. » avertit Daray

« Nous commencerons par les humains mortels alors. » fit Ally.

« Nous aurons peut-être à attendre que d'autres tombent malade pour savoir quel goût a le sang infecté. Quelles espèces avons-nous ici ? » demanda Daray.

« Vingt-quatre loups garous, deux veelas, deux Amadan, un fae guépard, et un Vascari. » dit Allen en regardant dans la pièce.

« Je pense que nous pouvons essayer les loups garous, leur chimie sanguine est assez semblable, mais pas le fae ou les veelas. » décida Daray.

Les autres se dispersèrent et commencèrent à fournir des échantillons de sang et les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers une table. Rahkesh et Ally les rejoignirent pour attendre.

« Daray, comment ta forme de démon gère-t-elle ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Tant que je m'en tiens aux mortels, ça devrait aller. Pour l'instant les potions de Tante Tashanna gardent le démon plus ou moins en sommeil. » fit Daray. « Mais je ne pourrais pas en faire plus, même avec les mortels. Malgré les potions j'ai toujours ce besoin de me transformer. Et ma forme de démon ne va pas très bien. Elle est malade. »

« Malade à en mourir ? » demanda Rahkesh. Daray n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa forme de démon récemment. Il avait fait le commentaire qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais ça semblait bien plus sérieux. Le vampire avait un regard nerveux et il n'apparaissait que quand il parlait du démon.

« Peut-être. Ils ne passent pas par ce truc de transformation pour le plaisir. C'est nécessaire à la survie. En tant que vampire je me sens juste inconfortable, si je me transforme je commence à me sentir sérieusement mal. Cependant, Namach pense que c'est encore loin de me tuer pour le moment. » fit Daray, en haussant les épaules. Rahkesh allait poser d'autres questions mais Allen revint avec une collection de fioles labellisées, suivie par une douzaine de son équipe, et les quatre changèrent de sujet.

« Dans combien de temps saurons nous ce qu'il se passe là bas ? » demanda Ally. « Le Ministère était en pleine folie et je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux seront malades, et ils répandront l'épidémie partout. »

« Nous avons prévenus tous les pays du monde que Voldemort avait convoqué des démons, et que les démons lui ont tournés le dos et ont envoyés cette épidémie. Nous avons même fait passé la moitié de notre raid pour une tentative de l'arrêter, ça nous a fait gagné des points chez quasiment tout le monde, même ceux qui ne nous aiment pas. Nous avons proclamé que nous les avons avertis et qu'ils ne nous ont pas écoutés. » expliqua Allen.

« Donc maintenant nous sommes les héros de chaque nation amicale. Qu'en est-il de celles qui nous veulent morts ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ils sont un peu énervés contre les British pour nous avoir ignorés … mais puisqu'ils ont bannis notre existence, ils ne peuvent pas dire grand-chose. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un reconsidérera son opinion contre notre école ? Pourtant je doute que nous changions l'opinion de quiconque envers les vampires et les fae. » fit Janice.

« Serait-il possible d'envoyer une équipe de vampires pour tuer toutes les personnes malades ? » demanda Allen. Rahkesh grimaça, les gens mourraient peu importe comment, ça serait plus facile avec les vampires mais ça restait quand même drastique du point de vue de la population.

« Nous devons entraîner de nombreux vampires, et nous n'avons encore identifié aucune personne malade. Quand nous l'aurons fait, il faudra plus d'une personne pour entraîner chaque vampire. Au moment où nous pourrons le faire, ça sera trop tard. » fit Janice. « Donc, je vais mourir d'une mort horrible ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » la rassura Daray, « Tu as un sang excellent au passage … »

« Hum, hum. Peu importe combien tu es sympa je ne t'en donnerai pas. » fit Janice. « Nous devrions probablement sortir tous ces feux de là. Je vais commencer un centre de communication dans l'aile Est. »

Rahkesh fut finalement déclaré non porteur c'était plus une formalité pour les registres que gardaient les médicomages qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il soit principalement un humain mortel, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper cette maladie, bien qu'il aurait pu la transporter dans son corps. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré cette épidémie il avait pu simplement être chanceux – après tout beaucoup des soigneurs ne l'avaient pas attrapés malgré l'exposition, cette fois il était réellement immunisé. Le sang de dragon dans ses veines le rendait moitié dragon et moitié humain, et les dragons et les humains ne partageaient aucune maladie connue. La combinaison, chargée magiquement par ses deux animagi, le mettait en sécurité de la plupart des maladies infectieuses. Les soigneurs Chachapoyaros avaient découvert cela pendant leurs recherches sur son sang, quand ils avaient essayés de l'infecter ave des cellules d'un mort et ils avaient vu le sang manger les cellules infectées à leur contact.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qui lui était arrivé à moins qu'ils ne le sachent déjà et les vampires feignirent de tester son sang. Rahkesh ne voulait pas attirer l'attention donc il ajouta son sang au reste de la pile de fioles. Les vampires avaient simulés le test puisqu'aucun vampire ne voulait réellement tester son sang. Rahkesh franchit alors la porte principale, qui brûlait des mêmes flammes stérilisantes que les cheminées. Après avoir été déclaré non porteur, il sortit et choisit une chambre dans l'aile nord du manoir – les personnes infectés ou potentiellement infectés étaient contenus dans les deux autres ailes – et il ouvrit les deux malles qu'il transportait avec lui.

Ally le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard et trouva Rahkesh cherchant dans les archives qu'il avait copié des soigneurs Chachapoyaros sur ce qu'ils avaient appris à propos de l'épidémie qui avait dévasté leur cité.

« Quelle est la situation ? » demanda Rahkesh, redoutant d'entendre les nouvelles.

« Pas si mal. Aucun des nôtres n'était proche du départ de l'épidémie. Deux mortels, je ne les connais pas personnellement, ce ne sont pas des étudiants actuels sont infectés. Ils ont été emmenés dans une des plus petite pièce du hall principal. » Ally hocha les épaules quand Rahkesh soupira et se frotta les yeux, se sentant déprimé. « Je suppose qu'ils vont probablement se tuer une fois qu'ils commenceront à ressentir les symptômes plutôt que d'en mourir. Si c'est aussi mauvais que ce qu'a décrit Daray ce serait ce que je ferais. Nous avons un autre loup garou dont Silas pense qu'il l'a, il est maintenant dans une salle d'isolation spéciale dans l'aile ouest du château. Mais nous ne saurons pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Silas termine maintenant les humains, Daray a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le moment. »

« J'avais l'espoir ridicule que nous pourrions nous en sortir sans perdre personne. Je suppose que nous devrions être heureux que ce soit si peu. » admit Rahkesh. « Cette chose se répand très rapidement. J'imagine que les loups garous vont être assez fâchés. Nous avons amenés deux loups garous avec nous, et l'un d'entre eux se meurt. Qu'en est-il des loups garous que nous avons sorti des cellules ? »

« Ils ont tous été contrôlés, ils sont sains, et ont eu leurs souvenirs modifiés de façon permanente. Nous avons eu ce vieux mage d'esprit, Vierlae, quia fait la plupart du travail, et Cyala a envoyé deux de ses vampires pour aider. »

« Je pensais que Vierlae ne travaillait pour personne d'autre que les fae ? » demanda Rahkesh, le vieux Vascari fae avait plus de trois cent ans et ses capacités en magie d'esprit étaient probablement les plus abouties jamais vues.

« Oui, hé bien, un de ses clans était là avec nous et lui a demandé de le faire. » fit Ally en haussant les épaules. « Et nous avons vérifié les loups garous en premier afin qu'il puisse être raisonnablement certain qu'il n'allait pas attraper l'épidémie par eux. »

« Et bien sûr, les vampires ne peuvent pas la porter donc ils n'ont pas de problème. »

« Tu as certainement ramené beaucoup de choses. » observa Ally. Ses malles étaient construites comme celle de Fol Œil et elles avaient plusieurs compartiments. Ils pouvaient contenir beaucoup mais avaient des limites au niveau de la taille et de la magie dues au fait qu'il les rapetissait en boucles d'oreille. Rahkesh leva les yeux d'une archive qu'il avait traduit en anglais. Sur du papier qu'il pouvait facilement stocker. Des choses comme son balai étaient plus difficiles, ils prenaient beaucoup de la magie dont la malle était capable.

« Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'existent plus aujourd'hui. Mes coffres à la banque sont pleins de choses. »

« Quelque chose pour le ralentir ou le stopper ? » demanda Ally, en s'asseyant et en regardant un inventaire traduit qu'il avait du écrire pour tout se rappeler.

« Nous avons eu quelques succès en utilisant un concentré de la sève de la vigne elmir. Malheureusement il n'y en a plus aujourd'hui. J'ai ramené environ trois cent graines – elles sont très petites, mais elles ne peuvent pas être utilisées avant d'être à maturité, ce qui prend un an. Les soigneurs travaillaient sur une potion avec des racines d'herbes snagg et du scatt quand nous sommes partis. Ces deux espèces sont aussi éteintes. Je pense que Daray en a dans les coffres Atéres. Les deux options semblent ralentir la progression de l'épidémie, mais seulement d'un jour ou deux. Et ils causent des arrêts cardiaques chez la plupart des patients – ils agissent avec le sang. Il y a eu aussi plusieurs cas de caillots sanguin dans les veines en utilisant la deuxième potion. »

« En gros rien de neuf. »

« Ouais. J'ai traduit les archives et je vais les donner aux médicomages, mais je doute qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. Cette épidémie semble plus industrielle que naturelle. Les démons doivent l'utiliser comme une arme de première attaque. »

« Silas dit que les Incas l'ont utilisés la dernière fois. »

« Ils devaient l'avoir eu des démons. Nous savons qu'ils avaient des contacts avec eux. Je suppose que les démons prévoient de l'utiliser, et ensuite d'attraper autant d'êtres magiques qu'ils pourront une fois que nous serons affaiblis et que nous ne pourrons pas nous organiser. Ils ne se préoccupent pas des moldus. »

« Est-ce que les moldus peuvent l'attraper ? »

« Je présumerai que oui. Les Incas l'ont délivrés sous la forme d'un moldu malade. Cependant, il aurait pu être magique, nous n'avons en fait pas pensé à vérifier. Si les moldus ne peuvent pas l'avoir, ça aurait plus de sens. Les démons veulent un apport constant de personnes magiques, les sorcières et sorciers nés de moldus seraient bons. Ils tuent ou capturent tout le monde maintenant, l'épidémie meurt du manque d'hôtes, et ensuite tous les nouveaux nés de moldus seront facilement capturés, sans défenses. » Plus il y pensait plus il semblait que c'était le vrai plan des démons. « Et ne parles à personne des Incas, d'accord ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je prépare un rapport pour mon frère et le Ministre de la Magie américain, ça t'embête si je copie les archives ? »

« Vas-y. » fit Rahkesh, c'était peu probable que quiconque transporte l'épidémie quitte l'Europe, pas avec les nouvelles conditions de transport en vigueur, mais chaque gouvernement voudrait quelque chose à faire. « Fais plusieurs copies. »

« Je vais le faire. Tout le monde va en vouloir une. Chaque gouvernement au monde a été informé et va devenir fou de panique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils ont l'habitude de gérer. Chaque hôpital et soigneur au monde sait probablement ce qu'il se passe et panique. Mon frère a fait passé le message que beaucoup de soigneurs minimisent l'épidémie, disant que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que tu dis que c'est. Ils ne veulent pas gérer la réalité. Le déni va devenir un réel problème. Mais ces archives devraient aider pour ça. Et Daray leur a donné une copie de ses souvenirs qui ont été dupliqués pour tout le monde. Je ne les ai pas vu mais mon frère dit que ça provoque une émeute. Apparemment quelqu'un s'est évanoui en les regardant et un autre s'est tué. Je ne sais pas pour tout le monde mais le Ministère américain a fermé toutes ses frontières – ils ont mis en place six cent stations supplémentaires pour connecter les sorts de protection et ils ont rappelés tous les Aurors de réserve ils ont pour contrôler la panique. Je suppose que tous les autres font la même chose. Un message est venu de quelqu'un nommé Andrew Farov juste avant que tu partes. Il apporte une poignée de corps de démons aux laboratoires d'Akren. Incluant ceux d'aujourd'hui. »

« Il était temps. Que sais-tu sur le sujet ? »

« Suffisamment. Le vampire Maître de Mexico a envoyé un rapport au Ministre de la Magie américain à propos de l'activité démoniaque en Amérique Centrale. Mon frère me l'a fait savoir. Tu fais toujours des expériences et tout le reste ? »

« Hé bien à moins que l'enfer ne gèle et que les elfes nous laissent voir leurs archives, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tous seuls contre les démons. »

« Fils de putes aux oreilles pointues. » marmonna Ally. Rahkesh rit.

« Dis ça à portée de leurs oreilles et tu seras morte. »

« Oh je le sais. » grogna Ally.

« Nous attendons toujours de vois si le professeur Namach peut avoir quelque chose d'eux. Mais nous pourrions aussi bien travailler dessus en attendant. »

« Je vais finir de copier ces archives et tu t'occupe de mettre les corps dans les labos libres. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide donc appelle quelques uns des plus vieux étudiants pour aider. » décida Ally. « Si nous assignons différents groupes à différents projets ça ira plus vite et nous allons avoir besoin de gens avec plus d'expérience. Et tout les autres seront occupés avec cette épidémie. »

« Okay. J'arrêterai et le ferai savoir à Daray et Silas. » fit Rahkesh, heureux qu'il ait envoyé tous les restes de démons de sa maison dans le labo privé de Namach avant d'aller au Ministère. Laissant Ally avec ses traductions, il emballa les originaux et sa malle et retourna dans le hall principal, retraversant les flammes pour entrer.

Les vampires étaient assis à une table travaillant sur les échantillons de sang. Daray, avec sa forme de démon, ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup. Heureusement Silas semblait capable de gérer le plus gros. Rahkesh eut le sentiment que quand ce serait terminé, ils allaient avoir un vampire se sentant très malade. Les deux vampires avaient été dans un état terrible après la première fois. Mais alors ils avaient testés des milliers d'échantillons, cette fois ce n'était qu'un peu plus d'une centaine.

« Je pense que nous avons été chanceux, le mangemort infecté a été tué très rapidement. » fit Silas. « Avec lui mort, seul ceux qui ont touchés ses restes doivent avoir été infectés. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se balader dans la pièce ou le respirer beaucoup. »

« Oui, hé bien, je l'ai tué de façon assez sanglante. » soupira Rahkesh, en se maudissant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Rahkesh quand tu t'es réveillé tu parlais de battements ? » demanda Silas. Daray releva la tête pour lancer à Rahkesh un long regard. Bien que les vampires puissent avoir un style de vie plus violent que la plupart des mortels, ils n'étaient certainement pas immunisés à la souffrance extrême comme celle qui était arrivée pendant ces quelques semaines où l'épidémie avait ravagée la cité.

« Toi aussi, hein ? J'ai eu des cauchemars sur ces battements de temps en temps. »

« Je continuais juste de ma rappeler comment chaque nuit ils envoyaient pas tambour la liste des morts, après la première semaine, ça me rendait réellement fou. Jour et nuit, même quand ils arrêtaient c'était encore là. » fit Rahkesh, à ce moment il avait été trop occupé et fatigué. Les souvenirs étaient presque devenus encore pires avec le temps au lieu de s'effacer.

« Pareil pour moi. Avec les pleurs des enfants mourants. » soupira Daray.

« Je pense que d'une certaine manière j'ai senti la maladie, tu te rappelles comment j'avais l'habitude de le faire ? Je pense que je le faisais inconsciemment t que ça a réveillé des souvenirs, particulièrement ces maudits tambours que les Chachapoyaros utilisaient. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« A ce propos, comment es-tu fatigué ? » lui demanda Daray.

« Pas trop mal. Ma jambe a été tordue assez méchamment mais il n'y avait pas de poison ou d'infection. »

« Peux-tu essayer de sentir si les fae sont malades ? Si c'est la même maladie, ça émettra la même aura peu importe quelle espèce elle infecte. Ça n'a pas eu le temps d'évoluer sur une espèce pour s'adapter. » suggéra Daray. Rahkesh hocha la tête et laissa les vampires aux échantillons de sang. Leurs moyens étaient plus fiables, car Rahkesh se trompait de temps en temps, mais il avait plus de chance de reconnaître la maladie chez les fae. »

Rahkesh savait qu'il aurait probablement une meilleure chance avec les Amadan, après tout il avait quelque expérience avec leur magie, ayant été frappé avec un de leurs fameux sorts. Se concentrant sur l'un des deux présents, il se relaxa sur sa chaise et commença à occulter la plupart de ses autres sens, se concentrant seulement sur la magie. Lentement, ses capacités magiques mentales se réveillèrent, et identifiant une odeur, il put localiser l'Amadan par sa magie. Rahkesh baissa légèrement ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et rechercha dans ses souvenirs, utilisant la magie pour renforcer ses souvenirs de ce à quoi ressemblait l'épidémie.

Le fae n'en avait pas. Rahkesh en fut immédiatement certain. C'était comme de sentir une tarte fraîchement cuite, et ne trouva aucune odeur. Il ne pouvait pas voir la magie, en fait ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il pouvait la sentir. Un être avec plus d'expérience et d'entraînement aurait été capable de voir la magie. Rahkesh ne le pouvait pas encore, habituellement, mais il pouvait la sentir par d'autres moyens. La vue, l'ouïe et l'odeur construisait une image du monde autour de lui avec ses sens normaux. Différents types de regards avec la magie construisait une image similaire. Il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser ses yeux, il ne savait pas suffisamment de Nécromancie et de magie d'âme pour voir à travers son âme, et son ouïe n'était pas très bonne – il ne pouvait pas entendre les variations dans la magie avec son esprit, mais la capacité de Rahkesh à sentir la magie était aussi affutée que le nez d'un chien. Pas celui d'un Limier de l'Enfer, pas même approchant, mais tout de même très puissant. Le fae était sain, tout comme l'autre Amadan.

Quand il examina les veela, Rahkesh rencontra un problème. Leur vicieuse forme d'oiseau émettait trop de magies qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Et son Thunderbird les rejetait. Leur forme d'oiseau l'ignorait, mais émettait une très forte aura. Même si c'était dormant quand ils étaient dans leur forme humaine, la magie de la créature ailée était très forte. Il y avait aussi les vagues de séduction à traverser – les veela étaient incapables de les restreindre totalement, même s'ils pouvaient les atténuer. Rahkesh étudia la magie qu'l pouvait sentir et abandonna. Il y en avait trop qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le seul fae Vascari avait déjà été testé négatif leurs espèces étaient naturellement magiquement immunisées contre toute infection qui affectait les mortels. Ils avaient leur propre genre de maladies, mais rien de ce qui rendait malade un humain mortel ne pouvait infecter un Vascari. Lette espèce de fae était l'une des plus étonnantes à voir. Ils avaient un exosquelette qui les recouvraient comme une armure. Ils avaient des écailles/armure couleur agent sombre sur la plupart du corps et une peau dorée foncée où il n'y avait pas d'exosquelette. Ils étaient assez différents pour que même les maladies qui affectaient les autres espèces de fae ne les touchaient pas. Le Vascari présent était parti pour faire son rapport aux aînés fae sur ce qu'il se passait. Rahkesh, toujours énervé et rancunier de sa propre expérience avec ce groupe, espéra qu'ils resteraient en dehors de ça. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement rencontrer l'un d'eux, peu importe combien ils pouvaient vouloir le rencontrer.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda une voix à son oreille. Daray se tenait derrière lui. Silas avait apparemment terminé avec le dernier des mortels – ils étaient tous allés avec les autres loups garous. Seul les fae restaient.

« Les Amadan vont bien. Je ne peux rien dire concernant les veela. Je dirai que le fae guépard va bien lui aussi, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il va probablement bien. Il n'était pas dans la pièce principale avec le reste d'entre nous, il était à la sortie. » fit Daray. « Pourtant, lui et les veela vont devoir rester pendant un moment, juste pour être sur. Nous pourrons leur assigner chacun une chambre, ainsi, s'ils sont malades, ils ne s'infecterons pas les uns les autres. »

« Est-ce que nous avons déjà renvoyés quelqu'un chez lui ? »

« Tout ceux qui ont été jugés sains peuvent partir. » lui dit Daray.

« Et Silas ? » demanda Rahkesh, en remarquant que le vampire n'était plus dans la pièce.

« Il s'est effondré après avoir terminé. Je l'ai envoyé à la maison la famille veillera sur lui. Cyala est un peu énervé qu'il se soit autant épuisé, et Nuri est surprotectrice. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a décidé si l'école allait reprendre selon le calendrier ? » demanda Rahkesh. Daray rit.

« Bien sûr. Tu penses qu'ils nous donneraient un break pour ça ? Une épidémie horriblement mortelle arrêter cette école ? La directrice te tuerait pour avoir suggéré ça. »

« Si c'est ouvert, nous devrions y aller alors. Les corps des démons sont là-bas, incluant ceux tués aujourd'hui. Ils sont dans des sortes de containers sécurisés. Nous pouvons découvrir s'ils avaient cette maladie ou non. »

« Ils ne l'avaient pas. » fit Daray, absolument certain. « Ils ne lâcheraient pas une épidémie sur le monde qu'ils veulent réduire en esclavage si c'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Et je parie que les moldus ne peuvent pas non plus l'attraper. Cet Inca était magique. Ils ont probablement tués des gens à une telle vitesse qu'ils ont besoin d'un apport constant d'êtres magiques, peu importe qu'ils soient des mortels magiques nés de moldus. Ils n'oseraient pas tuer les moldus. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais nous ferions mieux d'en être sûr. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Hé bien, ceux-là sont définitivement des sub-adultes. Je m'étonne de ces démons si jeunes envoyés après nous. » marmonna Daray, en désignant une des carcasses. « Ils sont jeunes, plus jeunes que ma forme. Et je pense qu'ils sont d'une sub-espèce différente. Les écailles de leurs ailes ne sont pas naturellement pointues.

Ally avait terminé de couper les griffes et les dents des nouveaux démons et donna ses résultats.

« Ils n'avaient pas de venin sur leurs griffes, au niveaux des crocs ou dans leurs salives. Mais il semblent avoir la capacité d'en produire plus tard peut-être qu'ils sont juste trop jeunes. »

« Bien sûr, leurs queues ont une pique à l'extrémité, mais aucune autre épine ou pique comme la mienne. Et pas de protection au niveau du cou. C'est une réelle différence. J'ai ces fins cheveux qui deviennent rigides et se remplissent de poisons au niveau du cou en combat. Ceux-là n'ont que des écailles. Oh et ils sont tous les deux hermaphrodites. Définitivement une sub-espèce différente. Vraiment ils ont beaucoup en commun avec ceux qui nous avons tués il y a quelques jours, la même sub-espèce. » rapporta Daray à Rianae, qui écrivit tout.

« Je ne comprends pas Daray, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas hermaphrodite ? » demanda innocemment Rianae, bien que son sourire narquois la trahissait. Les autres s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour regarder la confrontation avec amusement.

« Tu veux dire que tu as passé autant de temps à imaginer mes organes génitaux ? » rétorqua Daray. Tout le monde commença à rire.

« Je n'étais pas au courant que tu en avais. » répliqua Rianae.

« Passe me voir plus tard ce soir, chérie. » ronronna Daray.

« Je ne couche pas avec des reptiles. » fit doucereusement Rianae, et elle évita un couteau qui s'enfonça dans le mur derrière lequel sa tête s'était trouvée. Daray grogna et enleva les pieds de sa chaises avec un sort sans baguette. Rianae se projeta en l'air et une fois sur ses pieds haussa les épaules, elle s'assit sur une boule de magie alors que la chaise s'effondrait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Justin disait hier. » ricana Daray. Il avait drogué le petit ami actuel de Rianae pour le faire parler. Justin avait un animagus reptile, bien qu'il refusait de dire de quelle espèce. Rianae avait essayé de lui faire du chantage pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, personne ne savait ce que c'était, et Daray avait répliqué. Personne ne savait ce qui avait été dit. Hé bien personne à par Rahkesh. Les sorts de son de Daray n'étaient pas ce qu'ils auraient pu être et il avait écouté quand il s'était arrêté à Akren pour s'assurer que personne n'avait envahi sa chambre et pour mettre des pièges et autres. Justin, cependant, n'avait rien à dire particulièrement embarrassant. Et il n'avait rien dit à propos de reptiles. Rahkesh ne s'était pas embêté à aller aider le fae, Justin pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, et il y avait de bonnes chances que la potion n'avait pas fonctionnée et que Justin jouait le jeu juste pour s'amuser. Il n'avait rien dit à Rianae ou à Daray.

« Arrêtez ça, si les professeurs découvrent que nous avons mis le bazar dans leur labo, nous sommes tous morts. » se plaignit Ally alors que les deux vampires se levaient, prêts à se battre, bien qu'aucun n'était réellement en colère. « J'aime que ma peau reste attachée à mon corps, merci bien. »

« Oh, d'accord, gâche mon amusement. » fit Rianae. « Je voulais une belle peau de démon pour mon mur. »

« Avec toutes les potions que je prends as-tu une idée de combien ça sentirait mauvais ? » demanda Daray. « Ce que me fait avaler tante Tashanna et ce dans quoi je me trempe semble affecter la chimie de ma peau. »

« Ewww. » fit Ally, en vocalisant leurs pensées.

Ils avaient mis tous leurs restes de démons à un endroit, Hadrian leur avait finalement donnés ceux tués à la maison de Fol Œil. Puisque la reprise de l'école avait été retardée de deux jours (en dépit des hurlements en seize langues de la directrice, de ses boules de feu pour avoir autoriser quelque chose d'aussi fou et pathétique d'une épidémie apportée par des démons interférer avec son planning.), ils passaient leur temps à examiner les corps des démons. La plupart des meilleurs chercheurs d'Akren étaient occupés à essayer de gérer cette épidémie que les démons avaient apportés et ils étaient occupés. Donc Rahkesh avait appelé quelques uns des étudiants pour ailer à travailler sur les démons. Puisque la plupart n'avait rien de mieux à faire ils avaient rapidement acceptés.

Matolo, un loup garou aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus bâti comme une hache qui était le bêta de la meute de Xayi entra. Rahkesh avait mis les deux meutes de loups garous dans différents labos avec des tâches différentes. Leurs alphas, Xayi et Halax, se battaient comme des chiens fous. Cela maintenait bien sûr leur compétitivité à avoir des résultats avant l'autre meute. Puisqu'ils essayaient constamment de faire mieux que l'autre de toute manière c'était une situation qui fonctionnait. Sans vrais combats.

« Aucune chance qu'ils aient apportés accidentellement l'épidémie – leurs cellules n'ont aucune réaction à être placées en présence de tissus humain infecté. » dit-il. « Nous n'avons pas encore isolé l'organisme infectieux, mais les cellules de démon ne meurent pas comme le font celles des humains. Elles ne réagissent pas du tout. Nous avons pris quelques cellules de démon qui avaient été dans un container avec les cellules de l'homme mort, et nous les avons mis dans d'autres cellules humaines. Elles ne peuvent absolument pas transporter la maladie. »

« Merci Matolo, c'est bon à savoir. » fit Rahkesh reconnaissant. Ils savaient déjà que l'infection était délibérée, mais c'était bon de savoir que tous les démons étaient complètement immunisés. Il y avait eu des inquiétudes à transporter les corps des deux démons, puisqu'ils pouvaient avoir la maladie avec eux. Apparemment ce n'était pas un problème. « Peux-tu aller le dire à la directrice ? Je suis sur qu'elle voudra pouvoir dire au Ministère canadien qu'ils peuvent se détendre. » Matolo hocha la tête et disparut par la porte.

Le mot s'est répandu à travers les employés du Ministère anglais que les corps des démons ont été pris. Puisqu'Akren est située au Canada et que le Ministre de la Magie canadien est parfaitement au courant de leur existence, la directrice a reçu de nombreuses lettres furieuses l'accusant de potentiellement provoquer la fin de toute vie au Canada. »Tu es vraiment plutôt brillant Rahkesh. » Rahkesh se tourna pour voir Haedil s'avancer, en secouant sa tête. « Deux meutes de loups garous dans le même ensemble de salles de laboratoire n'essayant pas de commencer une troisième Guerre Mondiale ? » demanda l'Amadan aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs en haussant un sourcil.

« Je leur ai expliqué de telle manière qu'ils pensent qu'ils prouvent la valeur de leurs meutes respectives. » fit Rahkesh, admettant avoir été un peu manipulateur quand il avait appelé les loups garous et qu'il leur avait demandé leur aide. Que les loups garous soient pleinement conscients de ce qu'il avait fait, et avaient joués le jeu, montrait juste qu'il avait quelque part gagné leur respect avec cette tentative. Rahkesh en était très satisfait, ce n'était pas souvent qu'un mortel de deuxième année réussissait à obtenir du respect de deux loups garous alphas de trois ans ses aînés.

« Et les vampires ? »

« J'ai fait en sorte que l'assignement que je leur ai donné était un de ceux dont je ne ferais confiance qu'à eux pour l'accomplir. » ricana Rahkesh. Les six vampires dans la troisième pièce avaient été très heureux de cela. « Et j'ai mis les loups garous dans les salles de chaque côté de la mienne et les vampires entre eux. » La salle dans laquelle Rahkesh et ses amis étaient était aussi une entrée dans cette section des labo. »

« Impressionnant. Mais tu as laissé de côté les fae. » Ah, donc c'était pour ça qu'Haedil était ennuyé.

« Certainement pas. Vous devriez inspecter l'autel. » fit joyeusement Rahkesh. « Hé bien … c'était le plan. Le professeur Namach l'a actuellement. » L'ancien vampire l'avait intercepté et l'avait emmené dans ses propres labos.

« Alors je suppose que nous allons offrir notre aide. » fit Haedil.

« ça pourrait ne pas être une si bonne idée. Il a trouvé cela terriblement amusant pour quelque raison, il riait comme une hyène la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » avertit Rahkesh, ça avait été très énervant.

« Oh … il riait comme une hyène. » pensa Haedil pendant quelques instants. « Je ne pense pas que je veux l'interrompre alors … Nous le laisserons à un autre professeur alors. Oui, laissons-les traiter avec ce chapelier fous de suceur de sang. »

_« Hum oh … regarde ! »_ avertit Sygra juste avant qu'une ombre ronronnante ne franchisse la porte.

« Le terme technique est _vampire._ »

Haedil devint aussi blanc qu'un drap alors que Tristan Namach entrait, Rahkesh regarda ses amis vampires, et les trouva en train de réprimer désespérément un rire.

_« J'ai esssayé de t'avertir. »_ se plaignit Sygra de son perchoir en haut d'une étagère.

« Heu, oui, je suppose. » fit Haedil, en suivant l'ancien de ses yeux, et autrement bougeant si peu qu'il aurait pu passer pour mort. Rahkesh haussa un sourcil au vampire alors qu'il passait, vêtu de la tête aux pieds en noir et doré, il devait avoir eu une réunion avec quelques autres vieux vampires récemment – il ne portait quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant que pour eux.

« Donc le petit fae est incapable de s'exprimer avec autre chose qu'un vocabulaire de basse classe sans éducation ? » Rahkesh retint un rire, il avait remarqué quand le vampire était entré qu'il n'était pas vraiment énervé, même pas un peu, et cela le confirma. Namach était amusé, et il jouait avec le fae comme un chat avec une souris. Pas du tout énervé en fait. « Dis-moi, sais-tu ce qu'est un chapelier fou ? » demanda brusquement Namach.

« Oui, j'ai - » Haedil fut interrompu.

« - Une relation de famille ? » demanda joyeusement Namach. Haedil fronça les sourcils. « ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Dans quel asile sont-ils ? »

Haedil devint rouge mais n'osa pas vraiment jeter un regard noir au vampire. Rahkesh décida qu'il était temps de sauver l'infortuné fae.

« Je suis certain que vous avez été appelé pire que ça. » fit gentiment Rahkesh alors qu'il commençait finalement à rire.

« Mon dieu oui, par ma propre mère en fait … le langage qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser … » Namach acceptait apparemment d'être distrait et il se détourna d'Haedil vers les corps des démons. Haedil lança un regard reconnaissant à Rahkesh avant de se retourner pour suivre l'ancien.

_« Tu te rappelles de ta mère ? »_ demanda Sygra depuis l'étagère, en se tournant pour regarder le vampire avec fascination. _« Je ssuposse que sses resstes mommifiés ssont toujours dans la cryte familiale ? »_ Rahkesh réussit à ne pas rire. Sygra lui avait fait la morale pendant deux heures pour ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui au Ministère – ça avait été après qu'elle ait vu la profonde blessure de sa jambe faire par la queue du démon. Il boitait encore et utilisait une béquille. Il n'y avait pas eu de poison mais des restes de magie. Ce n'était rien d'assez spécifique pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour ralentir la guérison.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à propos de l'autel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je dois admettre que je suis étonné de revoir cette vieille chose. Je l'ai vu auparavant vous savez. Il avait été trouvé sur une île que les druides utilisaient pour leurs cérémonies. » répondit Namach. « J'étais là quand nos amis les druides l'ont volés à Rome. »

« Ces druides, ils ne seraient pas encore dans les parages ? » demanda lentement Rahkesh, pensant que c'était sûrement une trop grosse coïncidence.

« La tête de leur secte peut encore exister. » répondit Namach en haussant les épaules, confirmant que ça avait été l'autel utilisé par le vampire borgne disparu Akanthos, Auzric, ou quelque soit le nom dont il se faisait appeler maintenant. « L'autel, heureusement, est mort maintenant. Fondu. J'ai été capable de repérer des traces de résidus mais rien de plus. Les magies ont laissés une puissante signature que nous pourrons utiliser de quelque façon. Rien à propos de cette épidémie. »

« Eh, vous tous. » fit Dinias Ackart, d'où les vampires travaillaient. « Nous avons quelque chose ici. »

« Que font-ils ? » demanda Namach alors que le groupe s'approchait pour voir ce qu'avaient trouvés les vampires.

« Ils cherchent des faiblesses que nous pourrions exploiter. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Nous avons là les squelettes de quatre types de démons. » expliqua Dinias. Sur les tables étaient des modèles réduits de Daray et de Sharahak, avec les squelettes que Namach possédait et les autres différentes pièces et corps. « Celui-là. » Il pointa le modèle de Daray, ne sachant rien de l'autre forme du vampire « C'est le plus grand de tous excepté le spécimen adulte, et puisque c'est un sub-adulte son type doit être la plus grande des sub-espèces. Ses ailes sont plus larges et il est tout en muscle, bâti pour le combat. Il a des écailles épaisses au dessus pour la protection, mais au dessous, où les jambes rejoignent le corps, les écailles sont très fines, et il y a un … hé bien je pense que c'est un ligament … qui court sous la surface. Ça doit être difficile à atteindre mais nous pensons que le couper rendrait la jambe inutile. Les autres espèces n'ont pas ça. Dans cette sub-espèce, nous pensons que ça agit un peu comme un ressort, retenant la jambe en place après une course ou un saut, ainsi ses mouvements sont plus rapides. Quand nous étirons les jambes totalement, un ligament près de la hanche le rejoint, causant une tension et rejetant très rapidement la jambe. Si nous avions le corps nous pourrions démontrer, mais nous pensons que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

Daray écoutait attentivement Rahkesh pouvait dire qu'il réfléchirait aussi vite que possible pour trouver un moyen de corriger cette faiblesse. La sanguimagie pouvait compenser, et si sa forme adulte avait le même problème alors la filimagie pourrait être utilisée sur les écailles pour renforcer le tout.

« Ces cinq-là » dit Ker Telford en désignant Sharahak, le squelette de Namach, deux corps de l'attaque d'il y a quelques jours, et une des têtes « Sont de la même sub-espèce. Ils ont ces très larges tympans, probablement qu'ils ont une meilleure audition que les autres sub-espèces, mais ils sont vulnérables. Ces oreilles sont plus larges et ne se tournent pas vers l'intérieur comme les autres, un coup aux oreilles y rentre directement. Ils ont des griffes différentes aussi. Celui-là » Elle désigna le modèle de Daray. « A de fines barbelures sur ses griffes qui sont presque trop petites pour être vue. Ça accroche mieux aucun des autres n'a ça. Ces cinq-là ont aussi de grandes crêtes où les griffes rejoignent la main. Cela peut être utile, ce serait plus facile de glisser une lame en dessous, comme sous une cuticule à un ongle. Leurs muscles des épaules sont bien moins robustes que les autres, mais les muscles des ailes sont plus larges. Ils ont plus d'endurance en vol avec moins de force au sol. Je ne les affronterais pas dans les airs mais au sol et un bon combattant peut probablement en venir à bout. Avec celui-là vous pouvez aussi viser les écailles juste sous les yeux, elles sont élargies pour pouvoir dévier les objets, mais la crête en bas les rend vulnérable. Mettez un couteau en dessous et cela bloquera leurs yeux. »

« Les autres. » fit Dinias, reprenant son résumé, « Ils sont tous deux d'espèces plus petites. L'un bâti pour la force avec de très petites ailes – peu de capacités de vol. Extrêmement forts mais ils ne peuvent pas voler sur une grande période de temps. Ils ont des griffes plus arrondies qui sont bonnes pour creuser ou transporter, mais moins utiles en combat. Ils ont des sens légèrement réduits, ils ne peuvent pas amener leurs queues au dessus de leurs têtes comme les autres, hé bien, ils le pourraient mais ça se serait pas très efficace. Ils n'ont aucune épine au cou ou à la queue ou aux épaules. Pas de cornes mais les crêtes des yeux sont aiguisées. Pas des combattants ceux-là. Ils sont aussi hermaphrodite, mais vous savez cela. »

« La dernière espèce dont nous avons un corps est légère, agile, de bonnes ailes mais peu de force. Le résidu magique dans ses os est plus fort que les autres à par celui-là. » Il désigna le modèle de Daray. « Les griffes sont plus petites, les crocs sont plus courts. Leurs cerveaux sont plus gros par rapport à leur corps que les autres, leurs yeux sont probablement meilleurs. Si vous pouvez frapper l'arrière de la tête juste ici, à la jonction des écailles, le crâne est fin, probablement à cause de la taille du cerveau. Une fracture ne serait pas difficile à causer. En fait certains des corps montrent des signes de fractures du crâne à cet endroit. Leurs griffes sont aussi vulnérables frappez à la jointure avec le doigt et ça fracture l'intérieur, ils ne peuvent pas rétracter leurs griffes. Ils ne peuvent probablement pas atterrir sans beaucoup de douleur et de difficulté.

« Pas de nombreuses faiblesses, et très spécifiques aux espèces. » fit Rahkesh.

« Oui, malheureusement ils semblent être d'une culture combattante – ils ont tous des signes de vieilles blessures. » fit Marima Garron, en désignant les corps. « Nous n'avons pas assez d'autres espèces pour dire autres chose, juste les cerveaux. Probablement chaque sub-espèce a un rang et un travail dans la société. »

« Hé bien faites une liste rapide et une photo de chaque sub-espèce, peut-être que ça sera de quelque utilité. » fit Ally, en semblant incertaine.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ce soir-là, Rahkesh et Daray se rendirent aux quartiers du professeur Namach. Ally avait été laissé en charge du labo de travail – ils testaient des acides pour voir ce qui faisait fondre les écailles d démon le plus rapidement. Ally pouvait maintenir en ligne les loups garous et les vampires récalcitrants pour le moment. Et si non Rianae était là, personne n'allait se mettre en travers de leur route à toutes les deux.

La porte était ouverte, mais les runes dessus brillaient, signalant de certains des sorts étaient actifs. A l'intérieur la seule lumière provenait de brillantes torches enflammées sur leurs montants dorés, turquoises et d'obsidienne sur des colonnes de marbre. Les plantes suspendues du haut des colonnes de marbre étaient noires et la lueur que diffusaient habituellement le plafond peint avait disparue.

Namach était assis sur le canapé avec Eli. Les écailles du lézard étaient ternes et tombaient. Le vampire enlevait les écailles tombantes et les transférait prudemment dans un container d'or pur. Il leur fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce et une fois qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur il tira un couteau. Coupant près de ses poignets puis juste en dessous de sa mâchoire il fit appel à une série étendue de sanguimagie qui fit apparaître des runes dorées sur tout son corps jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit invisible derrière la magie. Des runes apparurent sur les murs et Rahkesh sentit une série de sorts de sécurité incroyablement puissants s'activer.

« Vous reste-t-il seulement de la peau ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il semblait que le corps de Namach était recouvert uniquement de runes sanguimagiques, bien que dans leur état dormant elles paraissaient être de la peau.

« Non. La plupart des gens n'en ont pas conscience mais si vous faites suffisamment de sanguimagie chaque morceau de votre peau, au niveau microscopique, peut devenir des runes. Ils ressemblent, sentent et agissement comme de la peau, mais je suis en fait recouvert de sanguimagie. La même chose pour les murs de cette pièce. » fit Namach.

« Y avait-il des trace de notre vampire manquant au niveau de l'autel ? » demanda Daray.

« Oui. Définitivement lui. Je vais devoir faire un autre essai pour le localiser avec ça. Je reconnais presque cette magie. Elle semble très familière … mais très différent. » fit Namach, en regardant d'un air absent le mur derrière eux. « Je peux jurer que je connais cette magie, mais c'est trop loin des vampires que j'ai jamais rencontré. Très étrange. Cependant c'est du _vieux _sang, il a été là depuis un moment, et il a été distordu de tout ce qui était vampirique, probablement par la magie des démons. Je vais essayer de l'utiliser, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose et étant aussi altéré, je doute que je le localiserai ou que j'apprendrai quelque chose de nouveau. Cependant ce n'est pas la chose la plus intéressante. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses traces de cette épidémie sur l'autel. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il n'y en avait aucune. » fit Rahkesh.

« Pas de _cette_ épidémie. Il y a des traces d'une ancienne épidémie, mais les restes de magie invocatrice sont vieux de plusieurs siècles. » clarifia Namach. Rahkesh hocha lentement la tête, se demandant comment l'épidémie pouvait avoir été amenée à travers _cet_ autel sans qu'on l'ait su. Puis quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit.

« Il y a un an nous discutions de mon incapacité à faire de la filimagie. Vous avez mentionné un très ancien vampire que vous avez rencontré et qui n'utilisait pas de fils visibles. Vous avez dit qu'il était mort, qu'il était d'une quelconque façon mort en arrêtant une épidémie. » fit Rahkesh. Namach s'arrêta et leva les yeux d'Eli.

« Oui. C'est vrai. Mais personne ne sait ce qu'était l'épidémie. Juste que ça tuait tout le monde, aucun survivant, et rien ne l'arrêtait. » Namach fit une pause, réfléchissant. « Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Personne ne le sait parce que tous les vampires de la zone ont disparus.. » Il secoua la tête, « C'est intéressant. Les vampires, une des espèces cibles des démons, disparaissant, et il y avait une épidémie impossible à arrêter. Tu pourrais avoir raison Rahkesh. Ça pourrait être la même épidémie. »

« Et ce camarade l'a arrêté. »

« Il n'a laissé aucune archive. » fit Namach, en secouant la tête. « J'ai dirigé l'équipe de recherche après que l'épidémie se soit arrêtée. Nous avons perdus plus de la moitié de la populations magique européenne, qui a l'époque était plus grande que partout ailleurs sur Terre. Les démons, pour autant que nous le sachions, n'ont jamais envahis, mais il semble qu'ils se préparaient à la faire. Ça doit avoir été la façon dont le dernier des Sept Sceaux a été détruit. L'ancien l'a peut-être détruit et utilisé la magie destructrice pour repousser les démons et arrêter l'épidémie. Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. Nous avons cherché partout, mais nous étions trop tard. Nous n'allions pas laissé quelqu'un de si ancien disparaître soudainement, particulièrement s'il était blessé. Nous n'avons peut-être pas aidés, probablement tués et pris sa place, mais nous avons cherchés. Aucune archive, rien, mais les restes d'un très vieux, très mort vampire. »

« Et cet Auzric est toujours manquant. » fit Daray sombrement sa forme de démon devait se sentir mal. « Y a-t-il de nouvelles informations des elfes ? »

« Oui. J'ai déjà tout dit aux autres anciens, mais Cyala veut que vous soyez au courant. Les elfes et les démons sont actuellement en guerre. » la simple déclaration de Namach envoya presque ses deux étudiants en état de choc.

« Ils sont en guerre ? »

« Oui. Les elfes, comme vous le savez probablement, ne sont pas de cet univers, les démons non plus. Ils sont pourtant tous ici maintenant. Je ne pense pas que vous le sachiez, mais quand ils sont venus sur Terre ils ont dupliqué toute la planète, magiquement. Il y a trois Terres occupant le même espace et le même temps. Une que les elfes habitent, une pour les démons, et une pour le reste d'entre nous. Les démons ont leurs constructions ressemblant à une caverne, excepté que ça englobe la planète entière, bien en dessous du terrain qui est en dessous de l'océan dans de nombreux lieux. Et il n'y a pas de surface au dessus. A l'intérieur c'est relié à notre Terre. Ils ont pratiqués des magies pour que les moldus ne puissent pas les trouver. Ils sont coincés là pour le moment, mais ils essayent de s'échapper. »

« Maintenant les elfes ont aussi colonisés plusieurs autres planètes et une autre dimension ici sur Terre, une dimension sans fin où il n'y a rien que la Terre. Les démons essayent de détruire cette autre dimension. Je ne connais pas les particularités. J'ai été dans cet autre endroit, mais je ne peux pas dire que je comprends comment il existe, ça devrait être impossible, ça défit la plupart des lois de la physique, et les elfes ne disent rien bien sûr. Les deux espèces combattent toujours, ici et partout, mais les démons viennent juste de lancer une attaque majeure. J'en ai parlé avec le Champion des elfes – il est quelque chose comme le commandant ultime de tous leurs guerriers – Ferraidar, et il est convaincu que cette nouvelle attaque est juste une diversion pour que les démons puissent avoir notre monde. »

« Super. Nous faisons face à une offensive majeure de démons, tandis qu'un continent entier s'écroule. » fit Rahkesh, se demandant intérieurement comment Namach avait fait la connaissance du commandant des militaires elfes. « Puisqu'ils combattent le même ennemi, ne seraient-ils pas enclins à nous donner des informations sur les démons ? »

« Ferraidar l'est. Le Conseil ne l'est pas. Cela signifie que nous saurons très bientôt ce qu'ils savent. Je n'avais jamais encore vu Ferraidar ne pas arriver à ses fins. Le Conseil régit la plupart des choses, mais ils ne lui tiennent jamais tête pendant longtemps sur n'importe quel sujet, particulièrement une affaire pour toute leur histoire avec les démons, ils pourraient ne pas en savoir autant que ça sur eux. Ils savent probablement tout ce qu'il y a à savoir physiquement et magiquement à propos des démons, mais les elfes sont incapables physiquement et magiquement d'entrée dans la réalité des démons. Ils ne savent probablement rien à propos de leur société. La magie est aussi incompatible. En même temps un démon qui entre dans cette autre dimension sans fin contrôlée par les elfes mourra en une semaine. Il y a beaucoup de terres dans notre monde qui ont été magiquement séparées, par des humains ou d'autres espèces. Beaucoup de ces zones ont été oubliées ou tellement altérées que nous ne pouvons pas entrer. Les démons et les elfes le peuvent, et ce sont leurs terrains de bataille habituels. Notre monde est principalement non-dominé par aucune des deux espèces, mais parce que les elfes peuvent survivre ici et les démons ne le peuvent pas. »

« Hé bien j'espère qu'ils en savent plus que nous. Tout ce que nous avons ce sont des sub-adultes et la plus fort de ces sub-espèces était assez difficile à combattre. Je ne veux pas savoir ce dont un adulte ou, disons, la sub-espèce de Daray, ou même une encore plus puissante, peut faire. La nouvelle connaissance était un grand morceau à digérer, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup, et il se concentra sur ce qui était vraiment pertinent.

« Y a-t-il eu des progrès sur l'ouverture des autels à Mexico ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Pas encore. Nous y travaillons. Si nous y arrivons je veux que tu appelles Sharahak à travers le portail. Je suis d'accord qu'il est probablement dans la réalité des démons, et s'il est encore vivant il sera la meilleure source possible d'informations sur les démons. Après plus de mille ans, il connaîtra tout sur eux. » fit Namach.

« Et s'il a changé … s'il les a rejoint ? » demanda Daray.

« Il ne peut pas refuser de me dire n'importe quoi que je demanderais. » fit Rahkesh, « Il y a une liaison de sang directe parce qu'il a bu mon sang et il y a une dette de vie. »

« Exactement, même si tu n'es pas un vampire, les règles s'appliquent parce qu'il a bu ton sang et que tu as assez de commande sur la magie dans ton sang pour que tu puisses le forcer à parler. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains mortels avec ce type de contrôle sanguin. Sharahak sera très puissant, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant pour résister. » fit Namach. Eli roula pour laisser Namach enlever les écailles de ses flancs, et il jeta un regard noir à Rahkesh par-dessus les genoux du vampire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très menaçant comme ça, alors arrête. » lui dit Rahkesh. « Puisque les vampires sont nos seuls véritables contacts en Europe, que ce passe-t-il là-bas ? »

« Le chaos. Il y a un rapport dans le journal la Gazette du Sorcier de cette journaliste que Janice a épargné. Très pertinent, la pauvre femme a du être terrifiée. Janice a aussi placé un léger sort de bride mentale magique sur elle afin qu'elle doive l'écrire. Puis quelqu'un d'autre a écrit un rapport sur l'épidémie que nous ''avons essayé d'arrêter''. Il y a eu pas mal de confusion, et beaucoup de panic. »

Rahkesh pouvait juste imaginer le style dramatique de Rita rendant les choses plus étonnantes qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment. Ça aiderait Akren d'avoir de la publicité. Il allait devoir trouver le temps de contacter la journaliste, à moins qu'elle ne décide qu'il était temps de quitter l'Europe. Elle était trop blasée et rapide pour vraiment accepter toutes les politiques anti-être magiques, mais ça faisait du bon reportage. Peut-être qu'elle serait intéressée d'aller à l'international et de faire du journalisme dans d'autres pays sur comment pensaient les Anglais. Elle ne respectait sans doute plus beaucoup son peuple de toute façon.

« Est-ce que l'épidémie s'est répandue ? » demanda Daray.

« Comment le saurions-nous déjà ? » demanda Namach. « J'ai amené des échantillons sanguins de deux de nos gens malades et entraînés trente vampires à ressentir la maladie. Cependant ils ont besoin de sang pour cela et tout le monde en Europe ne se méfie-t-il pas de nous ? Nous pouvons probablement traquer n'importe qui avec la maladie, mais ça nécessiterait des échantillons de sang de milliers de personnes qui haïssent les vampires. Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« A moins que la peur les y incitent. » fit Rahkesh.

« Si les gouvernements européens sont assez effrayés ils pourraient forcer les gens à le faire. » fit Daray, il ferma les yeux et rechercha Cyala, lui envoyant l'idée. « Grand-mère a quelques contacts, elle va voir si ça peut être arrangé. »

Namach et Rahkesh échangèrent un regard, partageant la pensée que peut-être il était temps qu'Harry Potter parle. Rahkesh envoya un accord télépathique. Il était immunisé donc tant qu'il passait à travers les magies purificatrices à la maison sécurisée avant de revenir, ça devrait bien se passer pour lui d'aller et de revenir. Définitivement temps de contacter Rita.

Rahkesh n'avait pas eu le temps de contacter aucun de ses amis et il avait sauté le rendez-vous avec Hermione. Il avait une autre journée avant que l'école ne recommence. Il devait revenir et trouver ses amis. Les faire partir – si leurs sangs étaient échantillonnés et qu'ils étaient déclarés sains, alors le Ministère d'où ils voulaient aller ne les rejetterait pas. Un grand nombre de pays prenait avantage des gens fuyant l'Europe pour augmenter leur propre population magique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la communauté magique, particulièrement comparé aux moldus. Il y avait beaucoup de compétition pour ceux avec des compétences utiles cherchant une nouvelle maison. Ils pouvaient choisir partout où ils voulaient. Ses amis pouvaient juste être sortis d'école, et venir d'être diplômés de Poudlard, mais les notes d'Hermione étaient quand même suffisantes pour impressionner, et Neville avait passé des examens de placement de trois instituts de botanique autour du monde. Ils n'auraient pas de problème.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas encore partis … et Rahkesh allait devoir leur dire ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Un des vampires d'Hadrian était allé dans les décombres des bâtiments du Ministère et avait trouvé l'autel et les corps. Il avait recherché après quiconque pouvait avoir la maladie, et avait trouvé et tué deux employés avec.

La mort de Ron ne le gênait pas autant qu'il pensait qu'elle le ferait. Il était juste soulagé qu'il n'ait pas du tuer Ron lui-même. Surement que sa mort avait été horrible, mais il l'avait mérité pendant la dernière année, et il était mort. Il n'aurait pas à gérer ce qui arrivait maintenant. L'avait-il vraiment mérité ? Peut-être pas. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et Rahkesh était assez certain que l'agressivité de Ron avait quelque chose à voir avec sa mort. Rahkesh le sortit de son esprit, ce chapitre de sa vie était mort. Maintenant il devait gérer les survivants.

« Quelque chose sur Voldemort ? »

« Non. » fit Namach, puis il ricana, une sourire froid comme une lame de couteau. « J'imagine que c'est un sorcier très énervé. Il a appelé des démons pour attaquer le Ministère et puis pour le rejoindre. A la place ils ont répandus une épidémie que tuera ces partisans aussi vite que les autres, puis ils se sont fait tuer. Et je ne pense pas que les autres manquant sont retournés vers lui. Ils sont partis depuis longtemps. Ils ne semblent pas pouvoir ouvrir les portails de leur côté, ou ils choisissent de ne pas le faire. Mais la convocation de Voldemort les a aider. Il pensait qu'ils étaient de son côté, ils ne le sont pas. Nous savons par les espions d'Hadrian qu'il allait pendre le contrôle de la terre et donner aux démons quiconque protesterait. Ils ont prétendu accepter de l'aider et de faire selon le plan. Ils se sont retournés contre lui une fois ici. Ils ont leur propre agenda et ils se moquent absolument de l'accord qu'ils ont. »

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma trad et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont postés une review : Moi (la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé), Lily Halloween, Bloody dawn, klaude (effectivement, c'est violent c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un avertissement en début de chap), Vic dit vic, luffynette, Ryan (LOL, ravie de ton enthousiasme, pourvu que ça dur !), lilylys, akan (merci c'est sympa), adelaide (j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap), moi (merci beaucoup), HTP (contente de voir que tu aimes ma trad, ça fait plaisir), shika-titude (il faudra attendre, il y a encore bcp de chap et la troisième partie de la fict est encore en cours d'écriture en anglais) et Lady Luciole (je termine ma phase relecture de mes ficts, il me reste cette fict et Shadows Play pour avoir terminé. La troisième partie est en cours d'écriture elle comporte 3 chap si je me souviens bien).


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chap suivant avec un peu d'attente, mais c'est pour que vous l'appréciiez encore mieux. J'ai terminé de relire tous mes chaps donc les grosses fautes sont éliminées, j'espère que vous apprécirez.

Chapitre 9 :

« Hermione, je t'assure, ils sont en sécurité. » Rahkesh – Harry à ce moment-là – dit au tourbillon frénétique qui investissait la pièce. Il avait réarrangé son apparence pour la sortie. Pas suffisamment pour tromper quiconque venait d'Akren – à cause de l'odeur de la magie qu'il utilisait et qu'ils identifieraient instantanément, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour tromper quiconque il rencontrerait ici. Des yeux verts de nouveau, des cheveux en désordre, un peu plus courts, des traits plus doux au visage, moins de muscles et de cicatrices.

Hermione était frénétiquement en train de faire ses bagages. Aucune liste ou travail organisé. Sa méthode habituelle était très délibérée avec une check liste complète. En ce moment, ses cheveux semblaient friser de plus en plus alors qu'elle essayait de tout se rappeler.

« Tu es certain, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, se précipitant vers lui si rapidement que Rahkesh dut reculer d'un pas pour éviter d'être frappé.

« Oui. Les moldus sont immunisés. » la rassura Rahkesh pour ce qui devait être la cinquantième fois. Ça avait été la seule bonne nouvelle depuis quelques temps. Les démons avaient bien fait leur travail. S'ils voulaient un apport continuel de nouveaux esclaves après qu'ils aient capturés le monde magique, ils avaient besoin que les moldus les produisent.

« As-tu – »

« J'ai déjà fait partir Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati et Cho. » soupira Rahkesh. Ils avaient été faciles à convaincre – la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà partis. Neville et sa grand-mère avaient déménagés au Canada après avoir eu leur sang testé par les vampires que chaque pays avait commencé à embaucher.

Tristan Namach avait vu une opportunité et avait agi. Prenant le contrôle des connexions de l'AAA, il avait amené et entraîné un total de soixante vampires. Peu après en avoir terminé avec eux, il avait envoyé toute l'équipe à Hadrian, avec des ordres de commencer à rassembler les sorcières et sorciers malades. A ces ordres, Hadrian avait entraîné sa propre équipe, et ensuite avait entraîné les vampires de chaque autre Maître de Cité en Europe. Qund ils eurent terminés, les vampires furent dispercés avec des échantillons de sang autour du monde pour entraîner les autres. Quarante huit heures après que la maladie ait été relâchée chaque Maître de Cité dans le monde avait une équipe de vampires entraînés à détecter l'épidémie envoyée par les démons.

La promptitude avec laquelle l'ancien vampire avait mobilisé à ce qu'il semblait chaque vampire magique dans le monde avait été étonnante. Il avait agi avec une précision militaire et il avait pris le contrôle de tout pour préparer la résistance face à l'épidémie. L'organisation et la structure extrême de commandement dans laquelle vivaient les vampires travaillaient à leur avantage et les plus vieux d'entre eux savaient très bien comment l'utiliser pour que les choses soient faites.

Entraîner les vampires européens en premier s'était pouvé être une bonne décision tactique. Avec eux entraînés et les frontières fermées, les personnes en bonne santé pouvaient partir. Tandis qu'ils étaient testés dans leur pays d'origine, les vampires dans les pays de destination étaient entraînés et au moment où les réfugiés arriveraient, il y aurait des vampires attendant pour les tester de l'autre côté aussi.

Il y avait eu quelques protestations de gens ne voulant pas que des vampires boivent leur sang. On leur avait refusé l'entrée et on les avait laissés au milieu de l'épidémie et de la panique qui ravageaient l'Europe. La réalisation qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans avoir été testés avait fait taire la plupart de l'opposition. Tandis que les choses du côté européen se désagrégeaient et que les frontières se désintégraient, les choses partout ailleurs devenaient stricts et rigides. Quand on avait réalisé que les loups garous étaient susceptibles d'attraper la maladie (le loup garou d'Akren était mort en deux jours), les alphas des meutes avaient envoyés leurs loups pour aider a contrôler les frontières de leurs pays d'origine.

Les vampires n'étaient pas du genre à regarder leurs proies de base être décimées et ils envoyèrent immédiatement leur support. Soutenus par les loups garous et les vampires, les mortels avaient plus qu'assez de gens pour couvrir les frontières même des plus grandes nations. Pour les plus grandes nations, ou celles avec des frontières trop sauvages, les centaures, les fae, et les locaux qui vivaient en marge de la civilisation avaient été appelés. On leur avait dit que leur participation était essentielle et qu'eux seuls pourraient maintenir leurs nations en vie. Se sentant spéciaux, ils avaient immédiatement rejetés quiconque essayait de les corrompre. De lourds et puissants sorts de sécurité, aidés par les anciens d'Akren, et placés par des milliers de volontaires pour surveiller les frontières, tout cela avait créé un système qui rendait impossible d'entrer dans n'importe quel pays qui n'avait pas déjà l'épidémie.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour la plupart des nations européennes. Aussi vite que les alertes avaient été diffusées par le réseau des anciens d'Akren, l'épidémie avait été répendue plus rapidement par les sorciers du Ministère Britannique se réunissant frénétiquement avec leurs associés dans d'autres pays demandant de l'aide contre les envahisseurs de leur Ministère.

Il n'y avait pas eu un mot sur ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort. Maugrey pensait qu'il appelerait ses partisans, entraînerait ses propres vampires à tester le sang, et les emmenerait dans ses bases secrètes. Ce que pensait Voldemort des démons qu'il avait amené pour l'aider était l'interrogation de chacun. Clairement ils avaient doublés Voldemort en lui faisant penser qu'ils se battraient pour lui une fois qu'ils auraient été convoqués, et peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait à l'intérieur du Ministère, mais ils avaient aussi accomplis leur propre agenda. La première étape de leur attaque sur le monde magique avait été un succès partiel. La convocation aurait-elle eu lieu n'importe quel autre jour, leur plan pour se débarraser de la plupart des êtres magiques, et de réduire en esclavage tous les nouveaux nés-de-moldus, aurait fonctionné. Un désastre global prévenus seulement parce que Rahkesh avait reconnu l'épidémie, et seulement grâce à l'action rapide et au réseau d'alerte de l'AAA. Ce n'était pas une pensée réconfortante. Le portail en Amérique du Sud était sous étroite surveilance par les vampires Atéres, qui avaient maintenant tous été entraînés à ressentir la maladie. Une tentative de terminer le travail, mais ils n'allèrent pas loin. Cependant ils étaient trop prévisibles. Une seuxième tentative serait plus probable venant d'un portail qu'ils ne connaissait pas encore.

Les parents d'Hermione apparurent à la porte, regardant le désordre. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et leur fit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Harry, mon chéri. » fit Mme Granger, « Hermione, as-tu vu un de tes amis aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, m'man. »

« Donc tu ne peux pas être malade, n'est-ce pas ? Du calme ma chérie, ça serait bien si tu partais aujourd'hui, mais ralentis. »

Malgré qu'ils sachent qu'il y avait une maladie incurable véhiculée par l'air dans le pays, les Granger semblaient très solides. Hermione hocha la tête et s'activa, regardant parmis ses valises pour voir si elles avait oublié quelque chose.

« Nous pourrons toujours te l'envoyer. » lui rappela Mr Granger. « Harry, où devrait-elle aller ? »

« J'ai quelques amis au Ministère américain. Ils ont mis en place des logements temporaires libres là-bas. Une fois que tu as un certificat disant que tu n'as pas la maladie, tu peux aller partout, mais je pense que tu devrais probablement aller là-bas ce soir. » fit Rahkesh. Il avait contacté le frère d'Ally et il lui avait appris où il pourrait envoyer des gens. « En plus les Weasley et les Lovegood sont là-bas en ce moment. »

« Oh. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir déjà revoir Ron. » fit lentement Hermione. Rahkesh frémit au nom et soupira. Elle devait avoir manqué le journal du matin – le nom y avait été.

« Hermione. » Elle et ses parents se tournèrent au soudain changement de ton. « Ron n'est pas là. Il est mort. »

« Mort ! Ron est … mort ? Comment ? Quand ? » demanda Hermione, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu sais que cette épidémie a été apporté par les démons ? Quand ils ont été convoqués, des sacrifices humains ont été nécessaires. » expliqua Rahkesh. Hermione devint très pâle et commença à avoir l'air malade. « Les noms était dans le journal ce matin. »

« Oh, merlin … Ron a été tué pour convoquer ces choses ? »

« Lui et quelques autres. » fit Rahkesh.

« Ces démons … ils sont morts maintenant, non ? » demanda Mr Granger.

« Oui. J'étais au Ministère pour essayer de les arrêter. Nous avons eu les deux démons et le mangemort. Malheureusement il avait déjà répandu l'épidémie. Le démon l'avait versé sur lui et il l'utilisait pour la répandre partout dans le Ministère. »

« Hermione dit que tu t'es entraîné dans une sorte d'école d'élite. » fit Mme Granger, semblant très préoccupée.

« Vous lisez la Gazette ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Ils ont récemment déclarés hors-la-loi l'existance des étudiants ou des anciens étudiants d'Akren dans la plus grande partie de l'Europe. » fit Rahkesh. Hermione et Ginny savaient depuis un certain temps, mais elles avaient été attentive à ne rien dire.

« Oh. Est-ce que c'est cette école qui enseigne la magie noire ? » Mr Granger sembla soudain très inquiet.

« Il n'y a pas de chose telle que la magie noire. La sanguimagie que nous utilisons nécessite seulement le sang du praticien, pas de sacrifices. Ce n'est certainement pas maléfique. Tout comme les vampires ne sont pas véritablement maléfiques. » fit doucement Rahkesh. Il était assez offensé, mais ne se fâcha pas pour le moment. Il devait s'assurer qu'Hermione explique ça à ses parents à un certain moment.

« Je pense que j'ai tout. » dit finalement Hermione. « Oh Pattenrond ! » Le chat n'était pas dans la chambre. « Pattenrond ! Où es-tu allé ? »

« Accio. » murmura Rahkesh. Pattenrond vint en volant de sous le lit, feulant comme si le monde prenait fin.

« Harry. »

« Les chats ne viennent pas quand ils sont appelés on doit les faire sortir. » répondit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules. « Comment vas-tu Pattenrond ? »

Pattenrond gronda, lança un regard noir, et siffla vers lui.

« Ravi de te voir moi aussi. » acquiesça Rahkesh. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » Il avait amené un portoloin du Ministère amériain.

« Oui, Oui. Maman, Papa ? » Les parents d'Hermione la prirent dans leurs bras, puis sa mère les enjoignit de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient franchis la seule zone libre dans les sorts de sécurité et ils avaient atterris dans une grande sallé réservée aux portoloins. C'était un grand rectangle où les gens apparaissaient par vagues, avec des portoloins et des bagages de partout. Rahkesh tendit le portoloin à un garde en chemise noire (les gardes ici ne portaient pas de robes), et il dirigea Hermione et son chat grondant vers la zone d'attente.

Il devait y avor plus de mille personnes ici. Chacun d'entre eux était entouré par leur propre bulle magique. C'était si absurde que ça en semblait irréel. De brillantes bulles bleues et vertes remplissaient la pièce, les gens à l'intérieur étaient pâles et bougeaient avec de grandes précautions, évitant de toucher les autres, au risque d'érafler la bulle et de mourir. Les enfants étaient assis près de leurs parents, absolument silencieux.

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens rester aussi silencieux. » fit sèchement Rahkesh. « Parler ne tuerait pas ces gens. »

« Allez, cette ligne semble plus courte. » fit Hermione, lévitant ses affaires en ligne.

« Tu vas rester ici pendant un moment » fit Rahkesh. A la tête de chaque ligne de gens, les bagages étaient inspectés, et le sang de chaque personne était testé. Les vampires rendaient clairement beaucoup des nouveaux arrivants nerveux. Probablement que c'était des personnes qui n'avaient jamais vu un vampire avant et qui avaient crus trop de mensonges pendant le dernier siècle. Ou ils avaient vus trop de films d'horreur moldus. « Tu es d'accord avec le fait d'avoir ton sang testé ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas une stupide idiote bornée. » répondit vivement Hermione.

« Bien. Les vampires prennent les noms et se rappellent qui c'est. Juste au cas où il y aurait de nouveau des problèmes. » expliqua Rahkesh. Hermione vacilla et grimaça. L'habitude qu'avaient les vampires de réduire en esclavage ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas, elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Rahkesh n'était pas enclin à faire autant d'effort pour s'en faire pour le moment. Il y avait d'autres choses qui devaient être faites.

« Hermione, je vais aller voir le représentant d'Akren et voir ce qu'il se passe. Tu te débrouilleras ? »

« Oui, te verrais dans quelques jours ? »

« Je te verrai chez les Lovegood ce week-end, en présumant que je puisse sortir de l'école. Les enseignants vont essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. » fit Rahkesh. Il traversa la foule, faisant appel à sa magie pour l'entourer. Les gens s'écartaient de son chemin, poussé par un besoin subconscient. Faire cela avec des humains mortels qui n'étaient pas grandement magiquement conscients était assez facile. D'autres espèces ne réagissaient pas aussi bien.

Cherchant, Rahkesh trouva le signal d'Akren et le suivit. C'était un vampire derrière ceux vérifiant la santé des gens, il scannait la foule. Il était plus petit que d'habitude pour un vampire avec des cicatrices sur le dos de ses mains et des longues dread locks noires. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'image habituelle d'un vampire que la plupart des gens mal informés avaient, et donc il était un choix parfait pour un telle mission. Ce vampire pouvait à la fois ouvrir les yeux des gens sur ce que les vampires étaient réellement et il pouvait se cacher en pleine vue. Pour Rahkesh cependant, il ressembait à un flamant rose parmi des pigeons. Sa peau avait cet air de vampire, à la fois dure et cireuse. Il ne respirait pas non plus. Celui-là était probablement un agent sous couverture appartenant au Maître de New York. Rahkesh fit ressortir brièvement son propre signal. La tête du vampre se tourna aussitôt, les yeux noirs perçants sur le qui-vive avec ce reflet mort/vivant caractéristique. Rahkesh transmit son nom par la connexion temporaire, et il reçut le sien en retour, Vance.

« Y a-t-il eu des ennuis ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Non, pas encore. Pourtant il y avait cinquante personnes qui étaient tellement contre les êtres magiques et les soit-disant 'magies noires' qu'ils n'ont pas été autorisés à passer. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux-là ? »

« Nous vérifions tout le monde, pour être certain. Puis les plus intolérants sont envoyés passer un moment dans une des zones de refuge pour les loups-garous. » sourit froidement Vance et Rahkesh rit.

« Le traitement de choc fonctionne ? »

« Difficile à dire. Avec les enfants, ça semble plus facile. Les plus jeunes iront bien. Peut-être pas leurs parents. Les enfants sonts tous invités dans des écoles en internat ici, celles avec les nombres les plus bas d'humains mortels ordinaires. De cette manière ils seront entourés par d'autres espèces. Mais je suspecte que beaucoup de parents seront renvoyés si leurs attitudes ne changent pas assez rapidement. Une fois que nous avons marqués leur dossier comme personne à surveiller, ils devront passer par une lectrue de l'esprit pour voir s'ils ont changés avant qu'ils soient autorisés à entrer. »

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça partout ? »

« Oui. Chaque pays en Amérique du Nord et du Sud, plus la plupart de l'Asie. Tu ne peux pas entrer à moins qu'ils soient certain que tu ne vas pas commencer un groupe anti loups garous. Ça pourrait signifier une sentence de mort, de les renvoyer, mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Avec autant qui fuient, nous pouvons choisir qui nous acceptons. Particulièrement puisque nous avons essayé de les arvertir à propos des démons et que nous sommes venus pour essayer de les sauver même après qu'ils aient déclarés Akren hors la loi. » Vance sourit. Ce petit mensonge avait été répendu par Marvin Gale avant qu'ils aient même atteints la maison sécurisée. Le vieux loup garou solitaire avait un très bon sens des relations publiques.

« Akren est très populaire ici ? » demanda Rahkesh, Vance lui lança un étrange regard. « Je suis né et j'ai été élevé en Europe, en Angleterre en fait. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas que nous avions quelqu'un de là-bas, aucun mortel en tout cas. »

« J'étais scolarisé à la maison. Quand j'étais supposé commencer l'école là-bas, je suis parti pour Akren à la place. »

« C'était un choix très juducieux. Oui, Akren est assez bien connue. Pas toujours approuvée, certainement pas, nous sommes ''ridiculement et irrationnellement violent'' mais très utiles et respectés. Nous ne sommes pas impliqués dans des scandales et nous produisons le meilleur sur à peu près tout. Comme réusltat nous pouvons aller partout. »

« Partout ? »

« Ce matin, il y avait une réunion, les ministères sont tous tombés d'accord pour appliquer les mêmes règles concernant les immigrants. Nous avions trois anciens étudiants dans la salle. »

« J'ai un peu de pitié pour les légilimenciens. » observa Rahkesh, regardant un veela plonger dans l'esprit d'un homme furieux qui était attaché à sa chaise avec un sort d'immobilisation. Il semblait qu'il voulait assassiner tout le monde à vue.

« Oui. Devoir plonger dans l'esprit d'un paranoïaque détestant les vampires doit être déplaisant. Heureux que ce ne soit pas mon travail. Ce camarade a apperçu quelques enfants Vascari lors d'une visite scolaire et il a commencé à crier à propos de démons de l'enfer et comment ils devraient tous être exterminés, 'purgé du monde des honnêtes gens' je crois qu'il a dit. »

« Les Vascari ne l'ont pas tués ? » Cette espèce particulière de fae était très susceptible et combattante. Comme le prouvait leur peau semblable à une armure – leur peau avait évoluée pour une raison.

« Non. Ils gardent profil bas. Dis-moi, de combien de temps Nvara a repoussé la réouverture d'Akren ? »

« De deux jours. »

« Oh. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris des photos ? » demanda Vance avec espoir.

« Peut-être, nous étions tous occupés à courir pour nous mettre à couvert. La directrice a lancé beaucoup de boules de feu et a provoqué un tremblement de terre quand l'AAA a insisté. » fit Rahkesh. Vance commença à rire.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir ça. »

« C'était untéressant. » aquiesça Rahkesh, en frottant les brûlures qui guérissaient sur son bras gauche.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh se retrouva faisant ce qu'il avait fait pendant les six derniers mois – attendre que la Gazette du Sorcier lui dise quelle nouvelle calamité était arrivée.

De nouveaux étudiants se déplaçaient, esquivant des sorts amusants. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des membres supplémentaires ou des tentacules, courtoisie de Daray et de Rianae, qui s'amusaient totalement. Quelqu'un envoyait des sorts de bave et Ally laçaient les lacets des chaussures ensemble sans baguette 'comme entraînement'. Rahkesh regardait après le hibou avec le journal.

Le médaillon qu'il avait volé au musée était en sécurité en dessous de la cage de Sygra, la dernière place où quelqu'un chercherait. Le serpent le gardait en ce moment, et bonne chance à quiconque voulait passer son basilic, même si elle était immature.

« Thunder, c'est le seul moment où nous pouvons nous amuser avec les nouveaux étudiants sans se préoccuper de représailles. Amuses-toi un peu. » fit Ally.

« Je le fais. » fit Rahkesh.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Daray, en regardant autour. « Je n'ai vu personne être électrocuté. »

« Je n'électrocute pas _toujours_ les gens. J'ai dopé le jus d'orange. Et j'ai mis une potion dans le lait. »

« Oohh, Quelle potion ? »

« Une potion de croissance capilaire. Daray, comment va Silas ? »

« Il se remet. Il est revenu hier soir. La plupart de l'école sait ce qu'il faisait alors j'imagine qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Même les vampires qui recherche un combat avec lui ne l'embêtent pas en ce moment – ils ne voudraient pas du sang qui était épuisé magiquement. » fit Daray. « Ah … je pense que ce camarade ressent finalement les effets de ta potion. »

Le fae que Daray désigna avait ses cheveux qui commençaient à grandirent une une énorme masse rousse, les boucles lui tombant aux épaules, puis au bassin et enfin aux pieds.

« Hum, c'est un fae lion. » fit Ally.

« Ils peuvent être mauvais. Où est le reste de sa fierté ? »

« Ça serait nous. » une voix soyeuse et ronronnante derrière eux les fit se retourner.

Trois femmes grandes, minces, aux cheveux roux et à la peau dorée s'approchaent. Leurs yeux fendus comme ceux d'un chat et leurs peaux couleur or sombre. Leurs cheveux courts était d'un roux doré et était plus de la fourrure sur leurs têtes que des cheveux. Toutes les trois étaient habillées en cuir rouge.

« N'ose même pas lancer ce sort qui fait pousser des tentacules. » gronda celle à gauche, qu était un peu plus grande que les autres.

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à d'aussi ensorcellantes beautés. » répondit suavement Daray et il lança le sort à un jeune et infortuné vampire. « Êtes-vous mannequins toutes les trois ? »

La lionne au centre ronronna, les yeux scintillants. Ally et Rahkesh échangèrent des regards amusés. Daray allait forcément après les trois plus _in_-accessibles de l'école. Si prévisible.

« Je suppose qu'à cet instant nous sommes supposées t'attaquer pour ça. » fit la lionne de droite à Rahkesh, faisant un geste vers le pauvre lion, dont les cheveux faisaient presque huit pieds de long. Rahkesh saisit la vraie menace et fit appel à son électricité, la laissant brièvement crépiter entre ses doigts.

« Génial. » fit la lionne appréciative, puis elle reniffla l'air. « Oohh. Quel animagus as-tu ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. » fit Rahkesh.

« Mystérieux. » répondit-elle. En deux pas elle franchit l'espace entre eux et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, croisant parfaitement ses jambes et ronronnant vers lui. « Je suis Esi. Ce sont Adila et Chenzira. »

« Rahkesh. » répondit-il, commençant à avoir un très mauvais préssentiment à ce propos. Les fae lion, comme Maugrey l'avait souligné, étaient très territoriaux à propos des femmes de leur espèce.

« Un très bon nom. » fit Esi, enroulant un doigt autour d'une mêche de ses cheveux.

« Et très beau garçon pour un mortel. » ronronna Adila, celle du milieu, se penchant depuis l'autre côté de Rahkesh.

Chenzira avait regardé les deux autres, maintenant elle attira le regard de Rahkesh et ronronna, puis se lécha les lèvres et ronronna de nouveau. Elle regarda derrière lui et émt un petit grondement.

Esi et Adila s'éloignèrent de Rahkesh et toutes les trois se retournèrent et allèrent vers leur lion, qui avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de ses cheveux.

« Il semblerait que Fengyang a réussi à s'en sortir tout seul, pauvre chaton. » fit Chenzira, moqueuse. Les trois femmes se dirigèrent dans sa direction et furent bientôt à côté de lui, ronronnantes.

« Thunder, tu vas être vraiment mort quand le lion découvrira ça. » fit Rianae, riante.

« Quoi ? A cause de ces trois qui sont assez allumeuses ? Pas ma faute si elles commencent à s'intéresser à moi. » protesta Rahkesh. « On dirait que j'ai des douceurs pour chat dans mes poches. »

« Je doute qu'il va voir ça de cette façon. » fit Daray. « Cependant, la prochaine fois tu pourras peut-être les envoyer vers moi. Et peut-être que ces douceurs pour chat auront une utilité … »

« Je ferais ça. » accepta Rahkesh, qui ne voulait en aucun cas être impliqué avec _quiconque_ d'Akren. Belle à tomber ou pas. Bien trop dangereux.

« Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas interessé. » fit Silas, apparaissant de quelque part derrière Daray.

« Non. Mais je reste loin des étudiants d'Akren, c'est une règle. C'est un truc de survie. J'apprécie d'être vivant. » fit Rahkesh. S'il se faisait tuer par ses camarades étudiants, ce ne serait pas parce qu'il passait trop de temps avec une femme lionne fae. Il pouvait trouver quelqu'un chaque nuit de la semaine s'il le voulait. De nombreux étudiants d'Akren le faisait.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il nous manque quelques membre du personnel de l'école. » fit Silas, en s'asseyant à côté de Rahkesh.

« Oui. J'aurai pensé que Masamba serait là, simplement parce que les nouveaux fae lions sont là. » fit Rianae. Le fae tigre était un professeur de Magie de l'Esprit, et il était un Tigre Shirashi, une sup-espèce magique de tigres de Sibéri qui étaient parmis les plus grands félins du monde. Les fae tigre et lion étaient civiles, mais compétitifs, d'une façon de prédateurs les uns envers les autres. Les fae lion auraient beaucoup de mal à éviter de l'offenser. C'était étrange en effet de ne pas le voir dans les parrages.

Les nouveaux étudiants étaient finalement arrivés à l'école le soir précédent, venant en deux vagues avec les groupes les plus rapides arrivant aux alentours de midi et le dernier trio fourbu arrivant vers minuit. Aujourd'hui était leur première rencontre avec les autres étudiants et le traditionnel repas du soir partagé avec leurs camarades nouveaux arrivants. La plupart des nouveaux arrivants avaient guéris les blessures qu'ils avaient subis, mais un loup garou avait réussi à avoir une aiguille de porc-épic dans et sous la rotule, et il était toujours avec des béquilles. Un des nouveaux veela avait aussi des béquiles, s'étant fait marché dessus par un Yeck en colère.

Leurs blessures et le changement impromptu de calendrier ne signifiait pas que quiconque leur accordait une pause. Et les sorts volant vers eux semblaient un peu plus destructeurs que ceux qu'avait expérimenté Rahkesh. Pour quelque raison, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le corps étudiant qui s'était rassemblé et avait exacerbé leur aggressiviter et leur besoin de compétition. Les nouveaux étudiants étaient en sécurité quand ils avaient eu leur nourriture et trouvés leurs sièges, là seulement ayant une pause des étudiants plus âgés.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué que quelques uns étaient dehors. J'ai entendu que Strawlime a appelé chaque maître des potions qu'il connaît et quelques soigneurs pour examiner cette épidémie. Vous savez qu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé l'agent. Ils ne savaient même pas si c'est une bactérie ou un virus. » fit Ally.

« Ou quelque chose d'autre. Ce sont les démons. Ils ne sont même pas de cet univers, à l'origine. » fit Rahkesh.

« C'est génial. Une épidémie spaciale d'une zone fantôme. » fit joyeusement Ally. « Peu importe, référence moldue. » soupira-t-elle aux regards confus.

« Hum. Et Xanthius fait des allers-retours avec la réalité des elfes comme un yoyo sur une corde élastique. Avec quelques autres en remorque. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Namack ensorcelait celui qui s'appelle Ryavar tandis qu'ils débattaient de quoi faire avec les portail à Mexico. » fit Daray.

« Vraiment ? » fit Rahkesh. « As-tu fait des enregistrements ? »

« Non. J'étais là parce qu'ils m'ont surpris dans ma forme de démon tentant la transformation. »

« Hum oh. »

« Pas aussi mauvais que nous le pensions. Maintenant que les démons vont aller après tout le monde, ils ne vont pas me tuer. Je suis bien trop utile comme espion potentiel. » fit Daray, en souriant.

« Comme espion ? » Rahkesh n'avait pas réfléchit à ça. Daray était probablement la seule créature à part Sharahak qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'entrer dans la réalité des démons.

« Ouais. Grand-mère veut se diversifier. Elle a décidé de mettre la famille à travailler à enlever les esclaves de la réalité des démons. Il y en a peut-être des millions, selon les elfes. » fit Daray.

« Et pour prendre tout ce qui brille et qui n'est pas rivé au sol. » ricana Rahkesh.

« Et alors ? Ça importe peu de toute façon – ce n'est pas comme si notre famille _n'était pas _la plus riche de toutes les familles de vampires. » fit Daray, « A part peut-être Namach, mais personne n'en sait suffisamment sur lui pour le dire. »

« Les démons ont des millions d'esclaves ? » demanda Ally.

« Peut-être, il y en a de nombreux milliers au minimum. Ils ont probablement mis en route un programme d'élevage là-bas. Nous avons soumis l'idée à CFEM. » fit Daray.

« Qui ? »

« Le Conseil de la Fin de l'Esclavage dans le Monde, » expliqua Daray, « Ce sont les seuls qui ont arrêtés l'esclavage humain dans les communautés magiques. Ils travaillaient sur les moldus en ce moment, mais ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès. Donc ils seront heureux d'aider quiconque nous pourrons arracher à la réalité des démons. »

Rahkesh ne s'embêta pas à souligna pas la complète absurdité du mouvement anti-esclavage le plus grand du monde travaillant _avec_ les vampires. C'était une de ces étrangetés qui apparaissaient simplement de temps en temps dans le monde magique.

« Sitôt qu'ils trouveront un moyen d'ouvrir les portails sans les convoquer, je contacterai Sharahak. S'il est là-bas, il pourra probablement t'aider une fois que tu auras terminé ton entraînement et la transformation. » fit Rahkesh.

« En présumant qu'il ne les a pas rejoint. » fit Ally.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » répondirent ensemble Daray, Silas et Rahkesh. Sharahak était bien trop gentil et stable mentalement.

« Je peux vous le dire, Namach veut réellement le rencontrer. Un vieux vampire qu'il ne connaît pas. » fit Daray.

« Quel âge avait Sharahak quand nous l'avons rencontrés ? Je n'ai jamais eu une réponse nette. » demanda Rahkesh. Sharahak avait évité ses questions et avait donné des estimations de quelque part entre cinq cent et neuf cent ans.

« Aucune idée. »

« Je serais un peu inquiet que Namach ou Cyala le considère comme une compétition s'il s'avère être plus ou moins aussi puissants qu'ils le sont. » avertit Rianae.

« Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a reconnu d'après nos souvenirs, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de puissances au départ donc même s'il a bien plus de mille ans ou même deux mille il ne représenterait pas une menace, pas pour eux en tout cas, bien qu'il pourrait rendre nerveux de nombreux Maîtres des Cités. Un nouveau vieux vampire sur la scène qui est en fait un démon … je peux voir comment ça effrayerait de nombreux Maîtres de Cités. Mais puisqu'il est un démon il ne dirigera jamais des vampires … mais il est toujours en partie vampire donc il peut avoir gardé beaucoup de nos coutumes. A moins qu'il ne soit devenu totalement démon depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, ça fait un long moment. Mais je ne le vois vraiment pas prenant part à un des combats avec un des réels anciens. Peux-tu vraiment voir Sharahak agir contre l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Il serait dévoré vivant. Mais ça fait un long moment. » fit Rahkesh.

« Peut-être. Je ne suis pas inquiet là-dessus. » fit Daray.

Un hibou livra la Gazette du Sorcier sur sa tête. Rahkesh la prit et regarda le hibou partir, peu enclin à rester près des aigles et des chauves-souris volants et délivrant le courrier.

« C'est vraiment mauvais ? » demanda Daray bien trop joyeusement. Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil rapide, chaque article parlait de l'épidémie.

**Le compte des morts atteint les huit cent en Grande Bretagne.**

**L'Allemagne a fermé tous les bureaux officiels et les écoles dans un effort pour arrêter l'épidémie**

**Les hôpitaux en Autriche ont arrêtés d'accepter des patients « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »**

**Est-ce que c'est la fin de l'Europe ?**

**Deux mille morts en Pologne.**

« Mauvais. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y _avait_ deux mille personnes magiques en Pologne. » fit Rahkesh, en parcourant les articles de son pays natal. « Intéressant, l'Espagne n'a pas eu un seul cas. Oh, mais ils sont de notre côté de toute façon, aucun des autres ministères n'auraient envoyé vers eux un messager, du coup personne n'a été infecté. Là, écoutez ça. »

La nuit dernière les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste ont contactés le nouveau Ministre de la Magie Roland Trevok pour l'informer que huit cent personnes étaient mortes à cause de l'épidémie. Les soigneurs ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ils ont été incapable de guérir un seul cas. Sainte Mangouste exige maintenant que les personne arrêtent de venir vers eux quand ils tombent malades - il n'y a aucun remède.

« Si vous allez mourir, autant que ça soit à la maison avec les personnes que vous aimez. Nous n'avons aucun remède et toute magie connue est inefficace. » a dit aujourd'hui un soigneur qui a témoigné annonymement. « Nous continuerons à essayer mais nous n'avons plus de chambres pour acceuiller d'autres patients, et il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour eux. »

Dans les trois jours depuis son arrivée, introduit dans notre monde depuis la réalité des démons, cette épidémie impossible à arrêter a tué presque dix mille personnes et elle ne montre aucun signe de ralentissement. L'Europe (à l'excepton de l'Espagne) est sous une quarantaine forcée et tout le monde souhaitant partir doit avoir son sang testé vis-à-vis de l'épidémie par des vampires.

De nombreuses personnes fuiant l'Angleterre refusent d'avoir leur sang tester par des vampires, disant que '' d'autres moyens devaient être trouvés'', malheureusement il n'y en a pas pour le moment pour tester efficacement le sang à la recherche de cette épidémie. Ceux qui veulent fuir doivent donner un échantillon de sang, qui est alors donné à un vampire pour être testé. Même alors ils peuvent quand même se voir refuser l'entrée dans un autre pays. De nombreux autres pays ont des idées très relaxs à propos de la magie noire et l'état maléfique des vampires et des loups garous, et ils ne permettront pas à quiconque est contre ces idées d'entrer.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » fit un sorcier anonyme, fuyant avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. « Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir nous rejeter parce que nous avons des idéaux différents. » Le pays du Canada a aujourd'hui fait un communiqué disant que tous les réfugiés arrivants auront leurs esprits lus, et que quiconque serait une menace pour les citoyens du Canada, comme les loups garous, se verra refuser la permission d'entrer.

« Manifestement, ils sont contrôlés par les créatures maléfiques. » fit une sorcière qui avait été forcée de revenir. « Seuls des êtres maléfiques comme les loups garous peuvent faire cela, nous renvoyer ici pour mourir. Aucun humain le ferait. Je pense que nous devons les aider à réaliser qu'ils doivent se libérer de ces monstres maléfiques. »

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer. » marmonna Ally. « Mon frère dit que c'est vraiment très comique. Premièrement ils frémissent et crient d'avoir à donner du sang à un vampire, après ils tremblent de peur quand ils voient leur premier vampire, apparemment les vampires ressemblent trop à des mortels et ils sont offensés. En écoutant ces réfugiés tempêter qu'ils n'enverront pas leurs enfants à l'école ave des monstres ou qu'ils ne vivront pas dans le même voisinage qu'eux, puis ils protestent quand ils sont rejetés. Ils disent que c'est cruel et vile et qu'ils ne devraient pas être punis par un gouvernement contrôlé par des monstres. Qu'ils méritent de pouvoir vivre comme il leur plait. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire qu'ils viennent d'Europe ce qui, apparemment inconnu de tout le monde, est le berceau de la magie, ce qui est faux, et que par conséquent ils ont automatiquement le droit sur tout. Les pays asiatique sont très offensés. Mon frère et son équipe s'amusent beaucoup à les renvoyer en Europe. »

« Et pour leurs enfants ? » demanda Rianae. « Il n'y a pas assez d'humains magiques pour les tuer juste parce que leurs parents ne peuvent pas être autorisés à sortir de l'Europe. » Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il y avait une invasion de démons et qu'ils auraient besoin de tout le monde qu'ils pourraient. A ce moment, tout leur petit groupe était pleinement informé de ce qu'il se passait, et la plupart savaient que les démons préparaient une sorte d'attaque. Laisser les enfants avec leurs parents, qui manifestement ne pouvaient pas les protéger, serait une sentence de mort par la maladie ou la fin pour eux par l'esclavage par les démons.

« Ils prennent les enfants. Actuellement, dans certains cas, ils forcent les réfugiés qui sont refusés à laisser derrière eux leurs enfants. » fit Rahkesh. « Ils mettent les parents dans une situation où ils perdent la tête et attaquent un loup garou, puis ils les jugents pour crime de haine. Les enfants sont admis dans le pays et les parents sont renvoyés. Bien sûr, ils ne font ça que pour les plus jeunes. Apparemment il ne manque pas de personnes prêts à les adopter. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un manque à ce niveau là. Les personnes magiques détestent avoir des enfants non-magiques, ils préfèrent adopter. Et les enfants ont vraiment besoin d'aide. » fit Ally.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au Ministre de la Magie que nous avons enlevé, au fait ? demanda Silas. Rahkesh dut s'arrêter et réfléchir, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

« Tu as vérifié qu'il n'avait pas la maladie son échantillon de sang était avec le reste. Je présume qu'il est dans une cellule au Carrion. » fit Daray.

Le Carrion était la prison d'Akren. Habituellement aucun extérieur n'était admis, excepté pour le dernier lot de violeurs en série de Strawlime sur lequel il voulait tester des potions. Namach avait installé des sorts de mort quelques siècles plus tôt et Xanthius avait passé un bon moment à créer des sorts d'âme dans les sorts de sécurité. Si vous vous échappiez, votre âme était maudite et vous mourriez de manière horrible. Il y avait des cadenas aux cellules mais ils étaient facilement cassés – ce n'était pas comme si quiconque avec l'esprit sain voudrait s'échapper. L'autre aspect des sorts de mort était qu'ils s'attachaient à votre magie. Puis une seule pensée de Namach ou de la directrice vous tuerait instantanément. Peu importe la distance à laquelle vous courriez, le sort resterait.

« Propbablement le Carrion, bien qu'il puisse être dans les cachots de l'école. » fit Ally. « Amusant, ils n'ont pas demandés pour qu'il revienne. » Le Ministère Britannique avait été silencieux après l'attaque.

« Ont-ils fait un décompte total des morts ? » demanda Daray.

« Hé bien, nous avons vingt-neuf pays qui ont bannis l'existance des vampires et des loups garous. Assez étrangement, les communautés magiques de ces pays sont devenus terriblement liés depuis cela, malgré que les populations non-magiques sont actuellement en guerre dans certains cas. » lui rappela Ally.

« Hé bien, personne ne se préoccupe vraiment que les communautés non-magiques décident de partir en guerre. Particulièrement puisque les guerres en question ont principalement des motifs religieux, où à propos de choses qui ne nous importent pas. Ça affecte seulement les nés-de-moldus qui arrivent dans notre monde. Et tu peux remarquer que tous ces pays sont ceux avec les liens les plus forts entre les communautés magiques et non-magiques. Les endroits qui accpetent tout le monde ont un système très décontracté. En Australie, la moitié de leur gouvernement est au courant de l'existance de la communauté magique, et ils les ont simplement ensorcelés pour qu'ils ne puissent rien dire au public. » fit Daray.

« D'accord, mais puisqu'ils ont fait bande ensemble, ils ont arrêtés d'interagir avec les autres et ils sont devenus terriblement isolationnistes. » fitAlly.

« Voilà, nous y sommes, les morts par pays. » fit Rahkesh, trouvant la bonne page avec un tableau des pays affligés dans une édition spéciale super-longue de la Gazette. « Seuls les pays dans cette coalition anti-êtres magiques ont cette épidémie. Wow. Ça fait trois jours. »

« Rappelle-toi la vitesse à laquelle ça s'était répendu. Et ces gens n'ont pas le système des Chachapoyaros pour travailler. Ils peuvent juste ordonner à toutes les personnes malades d'aller à l'hôpital et tuer ceux qui refusent, ces gens ne le font pas. De plus, si ça se répend par les gens qui voyagent comme messagers entre les Ministères, il y a les systèmes internes d'air conditionné qui répendent cette saleté. » fit Daray.

France – 764 Lithuanie – 94

Belgique – 289 Lettonie – 22

Pays-Bas – 271 Estonie – 31

Suisse – 320 Bielorussie – 49

Allemagne – 1109 Algérie – 178

Danemarque – 218 Maroc – 305

Autriche – 212 Syrie – 514

Hongrie – 260 Turquie – 412

République Tchèque – inconnu Liban - 90

Slovaquie – 146 Iran – 219

Slovénie – 123 Iraq - 144

Pologne – 2000 Kasakhstan – inconnu

Kurdystan – 77 Corée du Nord – inconnu

« Il semblerait que leur maudite alliance ait perdu plus de huit mille personnes en trois jours. » fit Rahkesh, non sans plaisir. « Il doit y avoir beaucoup de gens effrayés là-bas. »

« Intéressant, la Norvège était dans le groupe original, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Daray.

« Ils ont quittés hier. » fit Ally, en parcourant ses journaux matinaux, elle avait les journaux américains et canadiens. « Quelque sorte de révolte contre le Ministère. La moitié de l'ancien Ministère a été emprisonné. Ils avaient des lois datant du Moyen-Âge disant que certaines familles de sangs-purs avaient des sièges au gouvernement. Plus maintenant. Ils vont donner leur ancien Ministre au Maître de la Cité d'Oslo. Pour marquer le coup à propos de la coopération inter-espèces. »

« Le Maître de la Cité d'Oslo … c'est Sahvina, elle va être très heureuse. » fit Daray. Il avait mémorisé les noms de chaque Maître de Cité dans le monde, et ne perdait jamais une chance de montrer ses connaissances. Les vampires plus âgés approuvaient, et donc c'était une bonne stratégie de survie. Rahkesh suspectait secrètement que Daray n'en avait rien à faire, étant un Atéres.

« Ha, des progrès. » fit Silas. « Enfin. »

« Pas suffisant. » fit Rianae.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Avant que nous commencions autre chose, je vais vous dire que pas un d'entre vous ne fera de la nécromancie avant que je le dise. Compris ? » grogna Namach à la classe de dix-sept personnes. Tout le monde hocha la tête. « Bien. Chose suivante, chacun d'entre vous devra fabriquer au moins deux couteaux personnalisés pour cette magie. Certains des rituels que vous ferez nécessiteront un couteau qui s'auto-détruira pendant le rituel et ne sera jamais réutiliser. Ces deux couteaux prendront probablement quelques temps à fabriquer, et ils seront chacun utilisés une fois. A moins que vous arrivez à faire un très bon couteau qui par chance supporte le rituel et peut de nouveau être utilisé. Je vois ça tout les dix ans environ. Deux siècles plus tôt j'ai eu une classe où cinq étudiants ont réussis. Nous avons du sang de licorne inhabituellement puissant cette année, ne vous attendez pas de nouveau à ça. »

Rahkesh, assis à côté de Daray, fut immédiatement heureux qu'il ait transporté tout ses objets magiques qu'il avait collecté de son cottage en Angleterre dans ses quartiers à Akren. Initialement, il les avait enlevé en espérant les garder en sécurité et faire une baguette/un bâton. Quand il avait lu la description du cours pour cette classe, il les avait tous emmené avant de rencontrer Hermione. Ordinairement ça aurait pris des semaines, mais sa documentation étant un fournisseur d'ingrédients rares pour potions aidait. Tout comme faire partie d'Akren – ceux qui était actuellement scolarisé ou diplômés de l'école renommée avait presque une complète liberté pour transporter des objets. Pas tellement parce que tout le monde leur faisait confiance, mais parce que personne ne voulait avoir les problèmes que ça créerait de changer les choses. Rahkesh avait dit au garde vampire Vance qu'il avait rencontré à l'Immigration Américaine pour quelle cours ces objets étaient, Vance avait seulement eu à mentionner les mots Néromancie et Sanguimagie, et aucun américain ou canadien avait demandé à voir quelque chose.

C'était la plus petite classe qu'il avait eu pour l'instant à Akren. Alors que les étudiants progressaient au travers des classes de sanguimagie, de plus en plus abandonnaient ou mouraient. Cette classe n'était aussi pas nécessaire pour gagner une Maîtrise en Sanguimagie. C'était le cours d'introduction à la Nécromancie cependant. Dans le but de devenir un Maître en Sanguimagie, vous deviez compléter pluseirus rituels requis et un certin nombres d'autres rituels de divers niveaux. Vous ne pouviez pas faire uniquement des rituels de niveau 1. Il devait y en avoir au moins un qui progressait jusqu'au septième niveau. Il y avait aussi un examen écrit.

Akren avait des standards pour les Maîtrises de Sanguimagie, Nécromancie, Magie d'Âme, Filimagie et Pétrimagie. Les tests étaient conduits sur des terres appartenant à l'école mais utilisables par quiconque voulait essayer de passer les testes, Diplômés d'Akren ou non. Devenir un Maître en choses comme les Magies de l'Esprit ou Plumimagie avaient des tests déterminés par plusieurs écoles hautement sélectives. D'autrs choses comme les potions étaient déterminés par les Guildes de Magie comme la Guilde Mondiale des Maîtres des Potions. Quiconque était surprs se faisant passer pour un Maître en Sanguimagie qui n'avait pas les papiers pour prouver qu'il l'était, et qui n'était pas dans les registres, était sujet à des punitions imposés par l'impitoyable Guilde de la Sanguimagie.

Rahkesh essayait de terminer de se préparer pour ses tests en son temps. Les étudiants étaient tenus de prendre les classes, mais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour passer toutes les exigences était laissé à eux. Ils travaillaient dessus individuellement avec l'aide des professeurs. A ce point, la magie devenait si personnalisée qu'il y avait peu d'intérêt à avoir un cours.

Le corps de Rahkesh était encore douloureux de son dernier rituel, réalisé la nuit après que l'épidémie ait été amenée sur terre. Ça avait été un rituel d'amélioration de l'équilibre, la première étape d'un set de six étapes. Il avait aussi complété une autre étape de son set pour l'endurance ce matin. Il avait réalisé les deux rituels trop proches et il en ressentait les effets. Rien n'avait mal tourné mais son corps avait du mal à assimiler les deux à la fois. Les endroits où il avait du poser les runes pour les deux rituels – les profondes coupures – provoquaient de profondes douleurs. Parce que de nombreux rituels utilisaient les mêmes endroits sur le corps, la peau avait tendance à s'altérer, devenant composée entièrement de runes sanguimagiques mélangées et fonctionnant comme de la peau. Les poignets, les tempes, les omoplates, le sternum et le dessus de ses pieds commençaient à montrer des signes de se diriger vers cela, bien qu'il n'avait pas performé tout à fait suffisamment de rituels pour que ça soit déjà complètement arrivé.

Rahkesh allait patienter quelques semaines, puis il demanderait la permission pour la deuxième étape du set de purification du sang/enlèvement du poison. Faire cela nécessitait une supervision d'un professeur pour documenter que ce que vous tentiez fonctionnait effectivement. Normalement on disait aux étudiants d'attendre pendant presque six mois entre la première étape et la seconde, mais s'ils complétaient un rituel de concentration et un rituel de direction de la magie alors il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de les empêcher d'essayer. Rahkesh prévoyait son rituel de concentration dans dix jours, puis celui de direction de la magie quatorze jours après. Avec ces deux-là pour lui donner la capacter de performer la deuxième étape du set anti-poison, il se sentait certain que Namach accepterait.

Quelque fois pour compléter un rituel sanguimagique, vous deviez en compléter un autre qui vous donnerait la capacité de faire celui que vous vouliez. Rahkesh devait faire cela maintenant. Il construisait une impressionnante liste de premières et deuxièmes étapes de rituels qui lui donnerait une solide base pour travailler à d'autres choses. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des choses qu'il aurait fait de toute façon – celui pour la concentration autorisait l'utilisateur à manipuler la façon dont son esprit se concentrait sur la magie et il était nécessaire pour quelques unes des Magies de l'Esprit les plus avancées. Pas requis, mais ça aidait à rendre les choses plus faciles. Le rituel de direction de la magie faisait partie d'un set de dix-huit étapes que Rahkesh espérait compléter un jour entièrement. Ils autorisaient de fines manipulations magiques avec une plus grande précision et un contrôle qui était une absolue nécessité quand on formait des sorts de sécurité à large échelle. Ça améliorerait aussi grandement ses jets de sorts normaux et les capacités de magie sans baguette de la plupart des personnes augmentaient vertigineusement après avoir fait les rituels de direction de la magie.

« Ian et Richard, si l'un d'entre vous lance une autre fléchette dans ma salle de classe, je vous lobotomise avec. » grogna soudainement Namach. Le vampire et le loup garou sautèrent, ils devinrent rouges et se firent petits sur leurs sièges, les fléchettes disparurent. Les vampires et les loups garous se méprisaient absolument les uns les autres et ils manquaient rarement une chance de se tourmenter. Ian murmura quelque chose à propos de l'honneur vampire.

« Imbécile. Tu n'as pas prouvé que tu en as, et donc tu n'as rien à perdre. » claqua Namach, ses yeux argentés flashant dangereusement. Ian sauta et les autres vampres le foudroyèrent du regard. Namach attendit quelques instants pour voir s'il avait d'autres commentaires, avant de retourner à son cours.

« Comme la sanguimagie, il y a deux types de nécromancie. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment elles sont connues ? »

« La Nécromancie Noire et la Nécromancie Blanche. » répondit Daray.

« Bien. Je vous demanderai quel est la différence à chaque rédaction et test dans cette classe donc vous feriez meux de l'apprendre maintenant. »

« N'y a-t-il pas un troisième type ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui. Le Nécromancien Gris, vous pouvez compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'entre eux en ce moment, je suis l'un d'entre eux. » fit Namach. « Un nécromancien gris est capable de toute la magie de la nécromancie blanche et de la noire. C'est presque une prouesse impossible et je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous y réussisse avant quelques centaines d'années, s'il y en a encore d'entre vous, nous verrons alors. »

« Les titres de Nécromancien Blanc et de Nécromancien Noir remontent aux derniers jours des pharaons égyptiens. Un Nécromancien Blanc utilise des sacrifices humains et animaux pour performer la magie nécromantique. Ils comptent sur la douleur, le sang et la mort d'autres êtres pour leurs travaux. Un Nécromancien Noir est l'opposé. Ils n'utilisent qu'eux-mêmes. Ils utilisent leur propre sang, leur propre douleur, leur propre vie. La plupart des gens aujourd'hui assimilent le Blanc avec la gentillesse et la bonté, et le Noir avec le mauvais, le maléfique. Comme en sanguimagie, en nécromancie c'est l'opposé. »

« A part la façon dont ils opèrent, il y a d'autres différences entre ces deux types de nécromancie. La Nécromancie Noire prend plus longtemps à apprendre, plus longtemps pour performer les rituels, et les rituels sont limités par la capacité magique et physique du nécromancien à supporter la magie qu'il veut utiliser. La Nécromancie Blanche est plus facile à apprendre, a des rituels plus rapides, et les rituels sont limités principalement par combien de tuerie et de torture le praticien peut faire. »

« Il pourrait sembler que la Nécromancie Blanche est la plus forte. Elles est en faite plus faible. La Nécromancie Blanche ne dure pas très longtemps et elle peut être brisée ou défaite facilement. Il est plus facile de perdre le contrôle de la magie, et l'emsemble de ce qu'il est possible de réaliser est moindre. Il y a aussi un risque que si vous tuez trop en une trop courte période de temps, les âmes se rassembleront et essayeront de se venger la prochaine fois que vous essayerez de la magie nécromantique. La Nécromancie Noire peut faire bien plus, agir plus loin, et est plus sûre. Le puissance total d'un Nécromancien Noire et aussi plus grand que celui d'un Blanc, habituellement. Dans cette classe, vous apprendrez un peu des deux et pourrez trouver lequel vous correspond. S'il y en a un des deux, juste parce que vous êtes allez si loin ne signifie pas que vous serez jamais capable de faire de la magie nécromantique. Maintenant je vais vous demander cela au moins six fois dans cette classe, tout le monde a compris ? »

La classe hocha la tête. Certains d'entre eux avaient enchantés leurs stylos pour copier entièrement le discours tandis qu'ils écoutaient. Rahkesh préféra tout écrire lui-même. Alors qu'il terminait, il commença à se demander à propos de performer de la Nécromancie Blanche, il allait devoir trouver des gens à torturer et à tuer. Il n'était pas très chaud à cette idée. Bien qu'ils y avait encore plein de mangemorts toujours dehors … s'ils survivaient à l'épidémie.

« Maintenant que vous savez ce que font les deux types de nécromancie et comment elles sont pratiquées, pourquoi sont-elles appelées Blanche et Noire ? » demanda Namach.

« Le noir est la couleur de l'ordre. C'est l'absence, par conséquent c'est calme, objectif. Le Blanc est la combinaison de tout. C'est le tumulte, le chaos, mais parce c'est un tout, ça peut-être balayé et ce n'est donc pas objectif, et ça peut être distrait de ses buts. Les Nécromancies Blanches et Noires sont classifiés par la façon dont la _lumière_ fonctionne, parce que pour mourir vous passez par une absence de lumière. Des opposés constants. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Exactement. Mémorisez ça bien. » fit Namach à la classe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh enchanta le couvercle de la boîte sur sa table. A l'intérieur, reposant sur un ligne noir, il y avait un croc de basilic. Maugrey l'avait ramené pour lui de la Chambre des Secrets, emmenant l'ami de Rahkesh, Xasseri pour l'ouvrir pour lui. Le vieux serpent rusé avait été très intéressé de voir la Chambre. Il en fut profondément déçus, et se plaignit de l'horrible goût de Serpentard. Xasseri se faisait vieux et préférait un bon rocher ensoleillé ou un oreiller moelleux devant un feu à une caverne froide et humide.

Le croc allait être le noyau du couteau que Rahkesh fabriquait. Il était creux et Rahkesh avait une petite plume de thunderbird, prise sur sa tête, directement au dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice, pour l'incérer à l'intérieur.

Il y avait plusieurs crocs dans la boite, mais celui qu'il avait sélectionné était petit et fin. C'était le plus blanc de tous, et le plus acéré. Rahkesh le mesura puis il mesura les plumes qu'il avait, sélectionnant une dorée et noire parfaitement formée.

Les plumes de Thunderbird étaient difficiles à avoir – les oiseaux ne prenaient pas souvent une forme corporelle. Quand il provoquait un orage il n'était pas vraiment solide. Il avait dû s'entraîner pendant quelques temps pour que sa forme devienne solide. A ce moment-là, il avait été choqué de découvrir que ses plumes étaient remplie d'éclair, lançant des décharges partout. Maintenant la plume noire et dorée envoyait des étincelles et lui chatouillait les doigts. Rahkesh se concentra et les étincelles s'arrêtèrent, maintenant la magie était à l'intérieur, émettant visiblement des vagues d'éclairs dans la plume. Alors que Rahkesh regardait, il se sentit comme attiré à l'intérieur, comme si la plume s'était aggrandie pour remplir sa vision et les délicats éclairs changèrent en un énorme orage. Une vue d'un orage entier suffisamment grand pour recouvrir un pays contenu à l'intérieur de la plume.

Rahkesh cligna deux fois des yeux et il réussit à peine à se retenir de se transformer. Le grondement dehors lui dit qu'il y avait réussi de justesse. Il y aurait un orage cette nuit. Il espérait seulement que personne n'avait remarqué qu'un des grondements avait été centré sur son balcon.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Daray, en se glissant discrètement dans la pièce.

« Oui. J'examine des éléments de couteau. »

« Ah. J'utilise des morceaux de démon et d'ange noir. Plus la contribution de Satan. » fit Daray. Sur son épaule, Satan pépia.

« Seuls les oiseaux sont supposés pépier. » fit Rahkesh à la chauve souris. Satan renacla et montra ses crocs.

_« Sssss. Ils ne ssont pas dignes d'être appelés des crocs, petit. »_ siffla Syra. Elle se déroula partiellement du cou de Rahkesh, le capuchon déployé. Satan renacla de nouveau et Sygra frappa à la vitesse de l'éclair, transperçant une aile de ses crocs.

Le cri de douleur de Satan s'éleva dans les airs alors que la chauve-souris s'effondra. Sygra le relâcha et s'enroula de nouveau autour du cou de Rahkesh. Satan cria de douleur et se remit sur pied, léchant son aile trouée.

Daray et Rahkesh regardèrent le petit combat avec amusement. Daray lança un sort de soin à la chauve-souris et haussa les épaules en direction de Rahkesh.

« S'il ne voulait pas être blessé, il aurait dû se transformer. » fit Daray. Satan gémit. Rahkesh ne souligna pas que si _son_ familier s'était transformée, elle aurait pû avaler Satan tout entier. Il ne savait pas quelle taille pouvait atteindre Satan, mais probablement pas assez grand pour faire face à Sygra.

« Les gobelins ? » demanda Rahkesh. Daray avait espionné sur les étudiants gobelins se réunissant après leurs classes.

« Ils ferment les banques dans certains pays de type arriéré en Europe aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ce délai ? Le plan original était que les gobelins ferment les banques le jour du raid au Ministère. »

« Des dragons nidifient dans la banque du Chemin de Traverse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un dragon est venu et a pondu des œufs. Hé bien, pas vraiment un dragon, la sub-espèce de lésard de feu. C'était un lésard de feu empereur donc ça a prit pas mal de temps pour le faire sortir avant qu'ils puissent fermer. »

Le lésard de feu empereur était une sub-espèce de dragon qui vivait sous terre, à l'origine dans les volcans, ils pouvaient atteindre une centraine de mètres de long. Les lésards avaient normalement un accord avec les gobelins, mais une mère lésard de feu était un réptile très dangereux.

« Il va y avoir une édition tardive du la Gazette pour l'annoncer. » ajouta Daray. « Je me réjouis à penser à la panique occasionnée, ça sera amusant. »

« C'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais confiance pour ton argent à une autre espèce puis que tu discrimines cette espèce au point où ils sont basiquement enfermés dns la banque et interdis d'en sortir. » fit Rahkesh sans aucune sympathie. La façon dont les sorcières et les sorciers de son pays natal avaient traités les gobelins récemment était méprisable. Ils avaient décidés que les gobelins n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter leurs banques et leurs maisons souterraines, et que les Aurors avaient le droit d'inspecter ces maisons sans préavis sans avoir besoin de motif ou d'avertissement. La pure stupidité de faire ça, et de ne pas retirer l'argent auparavant étouffa la pitié que Rahkesh aurait eu. Les imbéciles avaient attirés ça sur eux-mêmes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Vous Pouvez faire votre choix dans ces cellules. » fit Ambrosius à Rahkesh. Un des meilleurs hommes d'Hadrian, Ambrosius regardait parmis les cellules de vampires moldus qu'Hadrian avait décidé d'exécuter. Ambrosius était un vampire mince et nerveux avec de courts cheveux blonds, inhabituel pour un vampire. Il avait été avec Hadrian pendant plus de quatre cent ans. Quelque chose comme le commandant en second, et plus stable que Farov, le Maître de la Cité s'appuyait grandement sur lui. « La plupart d'entre eux étaient des criminels d'une sorte ou d'une autre avant d'être transformé et après, donc aucune pitié pour eux. »

Le bloc de cellules était un endroit lugubre Lord Hadrian croyait fermement que si vous alliez être tués, il n'y avait pas besoin qu'on vous apporte du confort. Les cellules de pierre froides et humides sans un seul meuble, et sans vitres. Les portes étaient faites de lourdes barres de métal, enchantées et scellées par des fermetures magiques. Les vampires moldus à l'intérieur étaient principalement des réfugiés qui avaient fuis l'Europe de l'Ouest du décimage que les maîtres de la Russie faisaient. Il y avait beaucoup de vieux vampires qui avaient divisés la Russie en plusieurs territoires, mais ils avaient tous été d'acord qu'il était temps d'exterminer la masse débordante des jeunes vampires moldus. Il y en avait trop, et quand il y avait trop de prédateurs et pas suffisamment de proie, il y avait des problèmes.

Le véritable problème avec les vampires moldus était qu'ils étaent incapables de se nourrir sans tuer, à moins qu'ils ne soient assez vieux pour avoir accumuler suffisamment de puissance de réserve pour apprendre comment le faire. Cela prenait entre deux cent et cinq cent ans selon l'individu. Ils devaient aussi se nourrir chaque nuit. Cela signifiait qu'un vampire moldu devait tuer chaque nuit pendant deux cent ans. La Russie avait auparavant quelques milliers de ces créatures, maintenant il restait moins d'une centaine, la plupart d'entre eux en captivité comme servants ou esclaves des vampires magiques. Ceux qui survivaient, apprenaient, et travaillaient bien avaient une chance qu'on leur donne un peu de sang d'un des anciens vampires magiques, et qu'ils soient autorisés à vivre.

Pour ceux dans les cellules, il n'y avait aucune chance. Seuls les plus forts et les plus intelligents vampires moldus étaient gardés. Les autres étaient exterminés. Ceux qui avaient fuis s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'une autre chasse conduite en Europe. Ils n'avaient aucune chance ici. Ici, les Maître de Cité avaient seulement réellement intéressés à garder les meilleurs des jeunes vampires magiques en sur-population. Les moldus avaient peu d'importance avec tant de magiques disponibles. En Russie il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de vampires magiques, ici, ils étaient nombreux.

Un vampire moldu était simplement un non-mort. Peu importe l'âge auquel ils étaient transformé, ils avaient cet âge pour la vie. Ils avaient besoin de sang pour survivre, et ils ne pouvaient survivre avec du sang animal que pendant une courte période de temps. Ils étaient seulement un peu plus fort qu'un moldu mortel moyen, comme s'ils étaient des lutteurs professionnels, mais pas plus. Leurs peaux avaient l'apparence vampirique habituelle mort/pâle, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger avec le silence des magiques, et n'avaient pas de réels pouvoirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas séduire ou hypnotiser magiquement, et tandis qu'ils avaient des magies soignantes, elles étaient minimales et nécessitaient une bonne quantité de sang frais à utiliser.

Rahkesh avait déterminé que pour détruire le hocruxe dans le médaillon, il y arriverait mieux avec un vampire moldu. Hadrian en avait plein et était heureux de faire n'importe quo pour aider à se débarrasser de Voldemort.

Ils regarda les vampires pathétiques et faibles enchaînés aux murs et se demanda combien avaint sû dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Probablement pas beaucoup. Ils avaient probablement été transformés par des membres plus anciens des groupes qui écumaient les cités mortelles. Ceux-là étaient principalement jeunes, souvent des adolescents, mortels qui avaient été transformés et qui étaient si centrés sur le fait d'être des vampires qu'ils n'étaient souvent absolument pas conscients des vampires magiques, ou du monde magique ou des Maître des Cités. Trop de vampires et il devenait difficile de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous proprement éduqués. Les leaders de ces groupes transformaient leurs mortels favoris comme moyens pour eux-même de se rendre plus puissants. Pour augmenter votre statut social, augmenter le statut de ceux qui vous obéissent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quelle espèce ils rejoignaient. Certains d'entre eux étaient très jeunes plusieurs ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans quand ils avaient été transformés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient été accro à la drogue avant cela, et presque tous avaient les tatouages de leurs gangs de vampire. Beaucoup avaint teints leurs cheveux, percés plusieurs parties de leurs corps et peints leurs yeux, comme si être un vampire n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant ils étaient juste une bande de cadavres ambulants bientôt totalement morts.

Rahkesh sélectionna finalement un vampire qui avait eu probablement vingt et quelques années quand il avait été transformé, il ne semblait pas meilleur ou pire qu'un des autres, mais il était aussi quasiment comateux donc il ne remarquerait pas ce qu'il se passerait quand le horcruxe serait détruit, et lui avec.

Rahkesh saisit le visage du vampire et regarda dans ses yeux, l'atteignant, il se concentra pour trouver des pensées conscientes, puis il posa une question, et revint avec une réponse. Il avait été en prison cinq fois pour meurtre avant de sortir et d'être transformé en vampire et de devenir un traficant d'enfants. Rahkesh l'assomma et lévita son corps vers la sortie.

« Une personne très déplaisant que vous avez-là. »

« Un embarras pour nos espèces. » répondit Ambrosius, refermant la porte de la cellule derrière eux.

« Des nouvelles de Voldemort ? »

« Pas un murmure. » fit Ambrosius. « Dis-moi, quand tu as un grand nombre de vampires, de détraqueurs, de loups garous et d'êtres magiques, guidés par un paychopathe mégalomane essayant de dominer le monde, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a fait le moindre mouvement en presque une semaine, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Qu'ils sont en train de comploter quelque chose qui méritera une autre sévère râclée, puisqu'ils n'ont pas compris avec la première. » fit Rahkesh. Ambrosius rit.

« Ah, hé bien. Personne ne prend plus trop au sérieux ce Voldemort. Nous avons de plus grands problèmes. Il peut être formidable en lui-même, je suppose. Mais son armée n'était clairement pas un challenge pour nous la dernière fois que nous avons combattus. »

« Combien avons-nous perdus ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il n'avait jamais eu le décompte final des morts de la bataille au manoir de Lord Hadrian.

« Dix-huit. Dix étaient des apprentis de divers vieux vampires et Maîtres des Cités. Nous avons aussi perdu un garde, et un botaniste. Des six autres, aucun n'était d'une importance particulière. Des joueurs mineurs dans l'entourage de divers Maîtres des Cités. Ils seront regrêtés bien sûr, mais ce ne sont pas des pertes irréparables. Et les jeunes vampires ont été rapides à prendre avantage des ouvertures. » fit Ambrosius avec un haussement d'épaule. « Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu as besoin ? »

« Oui, en fait, un détraqueur. » fit Rahkesh en soupirant. « Ça va être le point difficile. »

« Je ne peux pas aider là. Quand nous aurons découvert où ils sont, nous te le ferons savoir, mais n'importe comment, ils semblent avoir disparus. »

« En reste-t-il beaucoup ? Je pensais que les Atéres en avaient détruits une bonne partie. »

« Il en reste beaucoup. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il y a beaucoup de mort et de misère autour, et beaucoup d'émotions fortes. Tu as remarqué dans les zones mortelles qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de joie même quand quelque chose de bien arrive. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle est aspirée de tout le monde. Ils se nourrissent des moldus aussi, bien que pas ouvertement. Ils ne se nourrisement pas juste de la joie, ils se nourrissent de tout émotion forte. La joie est juste la plus facile et leur cible préférée, ça a meilleur goût. Et ces jours-ci, il y a de nombreuses âmes et personne ne contrôle les détraqueurs. Ils se répendent surement comme la lèpre. »

« Dégeu. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Voilà, c'est terminé pour l'instant, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont postés une review : daphlanote (je vais plus passer la porte tellement j'aurai la tête enflée avec tous tes compliments !), Lily Halloween (j'ai relu tous mes chaps maintenant et celui-là aussi, j'espère que tu verras la différence), OoNakuoO (Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre il va réapparaître publiquement et donner son avis, jouer de sa notoriété pour faire bouger les choses dans le bon sens), Bloody dawn (contente que cette trad te plaise, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à la suivre), deadal (j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, j'ai même une ou deux fict anglaise que je brûle de vous traduire après avoir terminé celles actuelles), klaude (beaucoup des amis d'Harry sont partis donc ils sont en sécurité, c'est clair que Voldy ne va pas en rester là), tsuky (merci de tes encouragements, c'est sympa), adenoide (c'est clair c'est loin d'être terminé tout ça !), Ryan (heureuse que mon travail te plaise toujours autant), romain54114 (merci de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir), akan (les elfes sont en guerre contre les démons, je suppose qu'ils veulent aussi réduire en esclavage les elfes qui sont des êtres magiques, les elfes cherchent des alliés qui seraient capables de les aider, les humains dovent faire leur preuve), moi (merci beaucoup, je t'embrasse), luffynette (contente que ça te plaise toujours autant), Mea (c'est vrai que j'y passe du temps, mais elle est tellement bien comme fict que c'est un plaisir de la traduire. J'ai relu tous mes chaps et celui-là aussi donc j'espère ne pas en avoir trop loupé.), Vic dit vic (je ne sais pas s'il va trouver quelqu'un, en tout cas, il reste encore suffisamment de chap pour qu'une belle histoire d'amour puisse se développer), Nienna-lo (LOL, je comprends qu'il t'ais fallu 2j, elle est longue ! J'ai essayé au max de virer les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, j'ai relu tous mes chap) et Lady Luciole (je galère un max pour les parties scientifiques, je l'avoue surtout sur une scène comme le vol du médaillon par exemple).


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous poste ce chapitre pour fêter mon anniversaire, j'ai 26 ans aujourd'hui et aucun cheveux blancs (pour le moment, LOL). J'espère que ce chap vous plaira.

Chapitre 10

**Harry Potter est du côté des Êtres Magiques – il abandonne son pays natal**

Pendant plus d'un an, nous avons, à la Gazette du Sorcier, essayé d'avoir une interview avec notre jeune Sauveur longtemps disparu. Hier, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a donné à ce journaliste une interview exclusive. Dans un lieu inconnu, où j'ai été transporté par portoloin, il m'a rencontré dans un grand salon et m'a offert de répondre à quelques questions.

« Vous m'avez envoyé des lettres pendant plus d'un an. Je ne vais pas être disponible pendant un moment donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait poli de répondre avant de partir. » fit joyeusement le jeune Mr. Potter.

Pendant notre interview, qui a duré presque deux heures, j'ai pu demander à Mr Potter son opinion à propos des récents évènements dans notre pays. Ses réponses me surprirent. Mr Potter soutient totalement des droits égaux pour tous les êtres magiques, et ne ''voit pas les humains comme supérieurs d'aucune manière''

Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il soutient l'existence de créatures telles que les vampires ? Oui ? Non seulement Mr Potter les soutient mais il ne croit pas non plus qu'ils soient maléfiques. Quand interrogés il répond seulement ''Il n'y a pas de chose telle que la magie noire. Il n'y a pas de chose telle que la magie blanche. Il n'y a pas d'êtres maléfiques, ni l'inverse. Je ne crois pas dans le bien ou le mal, cela dépend des gens de chaque espèce. Le Ministère Anglais, comme ses actions cette année, et pendant de nombreuses années, en oppressant d'autres espèces est déplorable et j'approuve de ce fait totalement les représailles. »

Non seulement Mr Potter est en désaccord avec toutes les actions du Ministère, mais il les trouve si embarrassantes qu'il a quitté le Royaume Uni et a maintenant la double nationalité espagnole et canadienne. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais l'intention de revenir et qu'il trouvait que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers de notre pays était ''sectaire, ignorant et sans volonté d'apprendre, qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter d'étiqueter tout le monde et d'essayer à la place d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les autres espèces.''

Donc les sorts classifiés comme maléfiques ne le gênent plus ? Cela semble être le cas, quand questionné, Mr Potter a répondu : « La plupart d'entre eux ont plus d'une utilisation, l'une d'entre elle est souvent de la magie soignante. Prenez l'Endoloris par exemple il peut être utilisé pour guérir un choc psychique. Une douzaine ou plus d'enfants meurent chaque année parce que les soigneurs ne sont pas autorisés à les sauver. Ce sort ne cause de la douleur que s'il est utilisé sur ceux qui ne sont pas en choc psychique. Quand il est utilisé correctement, il sauve des vies. La plupart des soi-disant 'magies maléfiques' sont semblables. »

Et qu'en est-il de Voldemort, récemment revenu et terrorisant l'Angleterre sorcière, qui est responsable d'avoir convoqué les démons qui ont amenés cette épidémie parmi nous ?

« Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je ne vois rien qui vaille d'être sauvé en Angleterre. » fit Mr Potter, alors qu'il activait le portoloin pour me renvoyer aux bureaux de la Gazette. « Gérez-le vous-même, ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire. Peut-être que quand presque la totalité d'entre vous sera mort ou réduit en esclavage vous penserez à demander de l'aide aux autres espèces magiques, la plupart d'entre elles vous aiderait, s'elles pensaient que vous valiez la peine d'être sauvés. »

Avec une épidémie apportée par des démons détruisant notre société, nos banques fermées par offense contre les gobelins, et notre sauveur qui nous abandonne, le futur ne semble pas brillant pour l'Angleterre.

- La journaliste Rita Skeeter

« Ha ! Lisez ça ! Même leur gentil petit 'sauveur' s'est retourné contre eux ! » rit Rianae, en posant la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Rahkesh leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner avec une indifférence soigneusement étudiée.

« Les gobelins ont finalement fermés les banques ? Il était temps. J'ai manqué les cris que ça a du provoquer. » fit Rahkesh. « Ça a dû secouer pas mal de personnes. »

« Non merde. Il est dit sur la page suivante que le taux de suicide a augmenté de quatre vingt pourcent en deux semaines. » fit Ally.

« Ont-ils vraiment nommé un enfant comme leur 'sauveur' ? » demanda Tyler, en se penchant sur le journal pour lire. « J'avais toujours pensé que c'était juste une bague, ils ne l'ont pas fait pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Ils ont décidés qu'un petit enfant combattrait leurs batailles pour eux. » acquiesça Rahkesh. « Mon père disait que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé leur bon sens à tout ceux-là. »

Son petit mensonge passa inaperçu. Il faisait de petites choses comme ça quand il avait une raison de faire référence à sa maison. Il ne parlait jamais que de son père, de personne d'autre, pas de noms. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'au moins son nom de famille était faux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ici. Ce n'était pas du tout inhabituel à Akren. Plus de la moitié des étudiants utilisaient de faux noms, quelque fois une partie de leurs noms, quelque fois en entier. N'importe quel ancien étudiant d'Akren le recherchant auprès du directoire de l'AAA trouverait son faux nom. Et ils sauraient que, peu importe ce qu'ils savaient de lui, c'était le nom qu'ils utiliseraient avec lui à moins qu'il ne leur donne spécifiquement la permission d'utiliser son vrai nom ou un autre alias. Si plus tard il décidait de ne pas s'en préoccuper, il ajouterait son vrai nom sous celui d'Akren. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Pour tous les anciens étudiants et l'école ''Harry Potter'' était son alias, et son vrai nom était Rahkesh Asmodaeus.

Puisqu'Akren était en bons termes avec le Ministère Canadien, ils ne l'avaient pas questionné quand il avait demandé un nouveau jeu complet de documents légaux. Il avait postulé deux fois, une fois en tant que Rahkesh et une fois en tant qu'Harry Potter. Ses déguisements les avaient trompés, et puisque c'étaient deux anciens étudiants d'Akren qui travaillaient au Ministère canadien et qui aidaient les réfugiés d'Europe à avoir de nouvelles identités, s'ils perdaient les leurs, ça avait été facile. Le Ministère canadien et Akren avait une relation spéciale. Le Ministère ne leur causait pas de problèmes à propos d'activités 'illégales', ne les embêtait à propos de rien en fait, et en retour ils avaient un accès bien plus facile aux registres de l'AAA que quiconque. Cela voulait dire que si le Ministère cherchait à embaucher quelqu'un pour un travail spécifique, ils avaient l'accès le plus facile aux meilleurs disponibles. Parce que les diplômés d'Akren étaient généralement les meilleurs dans n'importe quoi où ils choisissaient de faire, et la relation spéciale entre l'école et le Ministère état très enviée par d'autres pays et par des groupes d'intérêts spéciaux dans le monde.

Rahkesh ouvrit son journal à la page de l'épidémie ravageant l'Europe. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine et le nombre de mort avait dépassé les douze mille la veille. Les cimetières étaient remplis t les morgues avaient fermées parce que personne n'irait travailler. Tout avait fermé. Une isolation totale. Chaque maison scellée, et pratiquement tout transporté ailleurs.

Le réel problème était les approvisionnements. Les difficultés de transport (parce que les meilleurs magies pour nettoyer les objets étaient la filimagie et la sanguimagie) avaient arrêtés beaucoup d'expéditions. EN plus, plusieurs meutes de loups garous dissidents et troupes de vampires en colère avaient arrêtés toutes les expéditions allant dans les pays affectés. Les Maîtres des Cités avaient agis rapidement pour arrêter les vampires, mais reprendre le contrôle des loups garous avait requis une bonne dose d'efforts supplémentaires.

Rémus, maintenant en Espagne avec des amis, travaillaient pour le Ministère espagnol à essayer de traquer et raisonner certaines des meutes. Rahkesh avait été assez inquiet quand il en avait entendu parler. Mais Rémus lui avait (poliment) dit de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Rahkesh avait répondu en lui donnant une deuxième dose de potion de chance, celle qui avait été à Ron, prise sur son corps par Tonks. Pourquoi Ron ne l'avait pas utilisé était une interrogation pour tout le monde, il l'avait eu sur lui.

L'article d'aujourd'hui était à propos de la morale défaillante, l'augmentation du désespoir, la dépression et du nombre de personne à qui ça n'importait pus s'ils étaient vivants ou mourraient. Il y avait aussi un problème d'accroissement local de la violence et d'usage de drogue. Quelqu'un avait tué plusieurs soigneurs parce qu'ils 'ne faisaient rien' pour arrêter l'épidémie.

Ave les hôpitaux fermés, les gens avaient commencés à jeter les personnes malades dans les rues et les avaient enfermés hors de leurs maisons. Quiconque avait ne serait-ce qu'un rhume était soupçonné d'être infecté, et très souvent ils étaient immédiatement exécutés ou jetés hors de leurs maisons par les gens qui proclamaient 'qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix' Le plus souvent c'était juste un coup de froid ou des allergies. Ils auraient pu inviter un des nombreux vampires offrant leurs services en tant que détecteurs de l'épidémie pour aider, mais la plupart des gens refusaient de le faire. Et si quelqu'un qu'ils avaient laissé dans la rue avait son sang testé, leur famille ne croirait pas les résultats parce que les vampires étaient tous 'des menteurs et des mercenaires'. Plusieurs fois des vampires avaient attaqués ceux les appelants des menteurs parce qu'ils essayaient d'aider. Et cela n'avait rien fait d'autre que continuer les attitudes anti-vampire. L'ensemble de la situation était une perte totale et la plupart du monde avait complètement rayé une grande partie de l'Europe.

Rahkesh posa le journal et retourna à son petit déjeuner, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort. Il présuma qu'il avait bougé ses forces, après avoir fait identifier ceux en bonne santé par ses vampires. Et qu'il faisait actuellement ce que tout le monde faisait – attendre la fin de l'épidémie. Il pouvait même s'être rendu dans un autre pays et commencer à bâtir une nouvelle base de support là-bas, en ignorant maintenant l'Angleterre, puisque c'était à peine habitable. Il semblait que le rêve de Voldemort de domination mondiale pourrait ne mener à rien, à moins qu'il ne puisse trouver une nouvelle base de support et les convainque qu'il était réellement capable de prendre le pouvoir sur les humains magiques.

« Cette journaliste semble vouloir un changement. » dit finalement Daray après avoir lu l'article deux fois (ayant volé la copie du journal de Rahkesh). « Je me demande combien seront influencés. »

« Quelques uns. » fit Silas, « Ils vont plus probablement condamner le pauvre gamain. Il semble être quelqu'un d'intelligent. »

Rahkesh pensait personnellement que Silas pouvait avoir raison. Mais ça allait. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Et il avait toujours le livre sur la Magie Fourchelangu qu'il allait publier conjointement. Cela ferait réfléchir les gens, même s'ils n'agissaient pas.

Le livre était presque terminé. Rahkesh était allé voir quelques uns des vampires fourchelangues, déguisé en Harry Potter. Pour éviter le repérage, il avait envoyé leurs correspondance à un vieux monastère abandonné – qui se trouvait appartenir sous un alias au Professeur Namach – qui avait un système magique de transport de lettres qui lui faisait tout parvenir. L'ancien vampire trouvait le tout grandement amusant, et il pensait qu'il était largement temps que es fourchelangues se réintroduisent ouvertement dans le monde.

Le livre serait publié en six langues à travers le monde, pour commencer, et probablement dans d'autres langues plus tard. Rahkesh se demandait ce que tous les gens qui l'avaient craint pour sa capacité en diraient.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Il y avait un total de dix-sept cercles entrelacés au sol. Le sang avait séché pendant les heures qu'il avait travaillé, mais avec les hauts niveaux de magie bougeant à vitesse accélérée à travers les runes le sol n'était pas actuellement scellé au sol. Quand il aurait terminé, il pourrait le repoussé du sol comme de la glu entre ses doigts.

Rahkesh traça une ligne continue autour du centre de son dos avec le couteau, et sous un bras, reliant l'incision aux runes enroulées sur ses côtés. Il retira ensuite légèrement le couteau, le mettant presque à plat contre sa peau pour que la coupure saigne à peine suffisamment.

Ce couteau était un de l'école, de l'agent pur avec un croc de Skiasis de chaque côté de la lame. Le Skiasis devait avoir été un grand les morceaux de crocs étaient presque aussi longs que la main de Rahkesh. Les Skiasis étaient une variété de serpents de mer qui vivaient sous la croûte de glace de l'Antarctique. Normalement ils n'étaient utilisés dans aucune sorte de potion ou de magie, mais pour ce rituel particulier de sanguimagie c'était le meilleur choix possible.

Rahkesh tourna la tête de côté et leva ses deux mains pour trouver les points où il devait faire les incisions suivantes. Alors que les rituels qu'il faisait devenaient plus longs et plus complexes, il avait variés ces méthodes. Pour presque chaque rituel, il dessinait maintenant les runes dont il avait besoin sur sa peau avec un acide spécial. Ça ne brûlait que les couches supérieures de la peau, et s'évaporait rapidement donc ça n'interférait pas. Ça laissait une coloration noire qui pouvait être sentie et vue. De cette manière, Rahkesh pouvait faire les incisions nécessaires en suivant les lignes. Ça rendait la sanguimagie bien plus facile qu'en mémorisant le placement exactement de chaque incision.

Ce rituel était le premier d'un set de huit qui masquerait complètement son odeur. Les Skiasis étaient aussi utiles pour les rituels masquant les odeurs parce que les serpents de mer n'avaient eux-mêmes absolument aucune odeur. Le finir donnerait à Rahkesh un autre avantage contre quiconque voudrait le suivre ou essaierait de l'identifier.

La dernière incision fut terminée, reliée avec la première au dessus de son oreille droite. Rahkesh posa le couteau au sol devant lui et il commença à travailler à défaire la magie au sol. Pendant qu'il faisait de la sanguimagie, une partie de sa magie l'avait quitté et s'était diffusée dans les runes dessinées avec son sang sur le sol. La dernière partie de sa magie était retournée dans son corps et s'adapta à la sanguimagie alors qu'il finissait. Maintenant il devait défaire la toile au sol ou ils retiendraient de nouveau sa magie en essayant de passer à travers.

Rahkesh effaça chaque cercle et les écrasant, les retournant en liquide dans ses mains. Au moment où il eut terminé, non seulement avait-il du sang partout sur lui, mais le sol aussi en était couvert. Rahkesh enleva le dernier et quitta la pièce, appuyant sa main sur l'emprunte au mur pour la nettoyer alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Sygra l'attendait dans la petite salle à côté de la chambre de sanguimagie. Sa robe pendue au mur et un deuxième couteau, qui aurait dû utiliser d'il avait dû utiliser une chambre différente, se trouvait sur un banc de pierres brutes. Habituellement chacun réservait en avance les chambres de sanguimagie, et si quelqu'un ne le sentait pas bien, ils annulaient et attendaient. Rahkesh n'avait pas réservé, mais avait agi sur une impulsion pour terminé son set ce matin. Il avait été chanceux de trouver cette chambre ouverte. Quiconque l'avait réservé pour cinq heures ce matin avait annulé.

_« Ton odeur m'irrite la langue. »_ lui dit Sygra, en sortant et rentrant sa langue pour goûter l'air. Rahkesh sourit, se rappelant que les serpents sentaient avec leurs langues.

_« Désolé, je vais prendre un bain. Je t'ai dit que ça allait être ennuyeux de m'attendre ici. »_

_« Pas entièrement. »_ dit mystérieusement Sygra. En agitant sa tête d'arrière en avant. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis sa robe avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou, évitant prudemment le sang qui perlait de son front et de ses oreilles.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda Rahkesh.

« Il y en a d'autres ici qui te regardent et parlent. Apparemment, ils ne réalisent pas que je peux un peu les comprendre. » fit Sygra, semblant assez fière. Elle avait quelques difficultés à comprendre ce que les gens disaient, mais c'était à cause d'un vocabulaire encore en augmentation et à des difficultés avec des accents. Elle avait aussi tendance à manquer les inflexions du ton qui donnait la signification aux choses comme le sarcasme, d'un autre côté elle pouvait souvent sentir les émotions avec une remarquable précision.

_« Qui était ici ?_ » demanda Rahkesh, en se dirigeant vers les douches. Pour une fois, Namach ne l'avait pas attendu après qu'il avait terminé.

_« Les trois gros chats. Les femelles seulement. »_ fit Sygra. Rahkesh laissa échapper un long sifflement de détresse. Quelque fois il détestait vraiment, vraiment avoir un des murs des chambres de sanguimagie comme un miroir à sens unique. Ses trois fae lionne n'abandonnaient pas. Et pour l'instant leur fae lion ne l'avait pas encore confronté, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et Rahkesh n'aimait pas engager des combats pour rien.

_« Que disaient-elles ? »_ demanda Rahkesh, pas très certain de vouloir savoir.

_« Elles riaient et ricanaient. Elles aiment ta peau, et tes yeux, et tes cheveux. Pourquoi quelqu'un aimerait-il des cheveux ? Ou voudrait en avoir ? C'est dégoutant. »_ marmonna Sygra, s'éloignant du sujet. Étant un serpent, elle ne comprenait pas les formes de vie à fourrure. _« Elles sentaient l'amusement. »_ ajouta Syra.

Rahkesh enleva Sygra de ses épaules et la plaça au seuil le la porte de sa douche. Il était peu probable qu'il se fasse attaquer ici, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour rester vigilent comme il le devrait. Sygra sentit l'air et s'installa, le laissant savoir qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs.

_« Le demi-veela avec les mains pleines de cicatrices était ici, avec l'ancien vampire. »_ lui dit Sygra. Rahkesh traduisit cela en Professeur Ahmad et Professeur Namach. _« Ils ont tous les deux pensés que les gros chats étaient très, très amusantes. _» ricana Sygra au grognement de peine de Rahkesh. Les professeurs ne le laisseraient sans aucun doute jamais oublier ça.

_« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »_ demanda Rahkesh, alors qu'il essayait d'enlever le sang maintenant séché de ses oreilles. Le savon ici était une variété spéciale prévu spécialement pour le sang, mais il irritait aussi la peau.

_« Les gros chats ont laissés les deux autres regardés. Le demi-veela pense que tu as un beau cul. »_

La tête de Rahkesh se heurta au mur alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder le basilic à la porte. Sygra ricana de nouveau. _« Tu as de nombreux admirateurs. Le demi-veela sentait très intéressé. L'ancien vampire trouve aussi cela amusant. »_

_« Il trouve tout ce que fait chacun amusant. »_ marmonna Rahkesh, nettoyant les dernières traces de sang séché de son éponge. Génial, juste génial. Ahmad était intéressé par lui.

_« L'ancien vampire a commencé à rire et a dit que si le demi-veela était intéressé, il ferait mieux de prendre une autre identité et de quitter Akren, parce qu'autrement tu ne le remarquerais jamais. » _ajouta Sygra. _« Ils ont tous les deux éclatés de rire. »_

Le refus de Rahkesh de ne serait-ce que considérer les étudiants, les anciens étudiants ou les professeurs d'Akren avait initialement amusés et étonné beaucoup de gens parmi la population scolaire plutôt protée sur la promiscuité. Rahkesh avait balayé tout cela et l'avait appelé du bon sens ou un instinct de survie. Il y avait eu plusieurs morts une année dans l'école qui avaient été directement causées par des relations ratées. Heureusement l'attention n'avait pas durée longtemps juste assez longtemps pour que tout le monde en entende parler et pour que Rahkesh soit suffisamment énervé des questions pour utiliser ses tasers sur quelques personnes. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ahmad soit passé à côté de ça.

_« Que vas-tu faire ? »_

_« Il ne m'a encore rien dit, donc, je vais l'ignorer. »_ répondit Rahkesh. En toute logique Ahmad ne s'embêterait jamais à l'approcher. S'il avait observé Rahkesh, il saurait qu'il quittait fréquemment l'école avec ses amis pour aller dans une des proches villes moldues où il avait plusieurs partenaires, c'était une nuit rare quand l'une d'entre elles n'était pas disponible.

_« Le demi-veela ne savait pas que je pouvais le comprendre. L'ancien vampire le sait, après que le demi-veela soit parti, il m'a dit que ta meute d'admirateurs était hautement amusante. »_

_« Je vais devoir le recommander à ces fae lionne, voyons voir combien il aimera avoir ce trio le suivre partout. »_ marmonna Rahkesh. Sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Pour commencer, Namach ferait probablement joyeusement l'amour avec la bande. Deuxièmement s'il s'énervait, Rahkesh aurait de gros ennuis.

_« Je pensais que tu les envoyais vers Daray ? »_

_« J'essayais. Il apparaît que Daray à changé d'avis. Il n'est pas intéressé par elles. Il veut le lion. »_ fit Rahkesh. Daray avait eu un bon aperçu de la flexibilité de Fengyang pendant un combat au couteau et il avait décidé qu'il préférerait avoir le lion plutôt que les trois lionnes. Ce qui était voué à commencer toutes sortes de problèmes parce qu'il était peu probable que Fengyang accepte. Et puisque Daray vivait près de Rahkesh, Rahkesh partirait probablement par les passages secrets pour éviter les combats dans les couloirs. _« Bien sûr il a aussi dit qu'il n'objecterait pas à les avoir tous les quatre. »_

« Il est étrange. » décréta Sygra.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le soleil se couchait, c'était seulement le début de l'après-midi mais la lumière était déjà d'un profond rouge. Le soleil transparaissait d'une faille dans l'omniprésente masse noire flottant fans le ciel à l'ouest. Tout, depuis le ciel jusqu'aux lacs et aux arbres étaient teintés en rouge et noir, donnant à la vallée un air d'enfer. De hauts et menaçants nuages noirs tonnaient et grondaient de façon menaçante avec quelques coups de tonnerre et l'air était dense et lourd avec de la pluie. Le sommet des falaises puaient l'ozone.

Rahkesh esquiva deux sorts bleus et sauta de côté, heurtant le bas du sentier. Derrière lui, des sorts argentés frappèrent un arbre et le déchirèrent. Un craquement massif suivit alors que le grand arbre à feuilles persistantes s'écroulait, le manquant de quelques centimètres. Ils devraient le remettre et le soigner plus tard. Rahkesh esquiva un sort orange vif. Son poignet droit avait une entaille profonde au niveau de l'os et saignait abondamment. Mais il n'avait pas maintenant le temps de s'arrêter. Il baissa sa baguette et lança un sort de soin à la blessure, la manquant alors qu'il courait. Il essaya de nouveau et réussit. Le flot de sang s'arrêta mais la douleur resta, lui disant que la chair était à peine guérie. Rahkesh faillit faire appel à ses sanguimagie avant qu'il s'arrête – le professeur Ahmad avait dit qu'ils seraient immédiatement disqualifiés. Il avait une règle de pas de sanguimagie pour tout. Il proclamait qu'ils devaient apprendre à faire les choses sans, avant d'apprendre à faire les choses avec. Probablement correct mais extrêmement irritant.

Avec pas de sang pour laisser une piste derrière lui comme un fanal rouge, il tourna à gauche à angle droit et courut dans un dense bosquet de jeunes conifères. Il serait en sécurité ici. Difficile à voir, et il pouvait aller vers la vieille forêt d'arbres feuillus tout proche. Entre les arbres, il y avait de petites fleurs et quelques herbes, survivant à peine avec la faible lumière qui pénétraient les jeunes conifères. Ils couvriraient aussi son odeur – quatre des étudiants après lui étaient des loups garous.

Aurait-il été dans une situation réelle, Rahkesh aurait aussi activé sa pièce de sanguimagie masquant son odeur. Mais ça entraînerait une disqualification automatique, et donc il devait faire avec d'autres moyens.

Le but de cet exercice d'entraînement, une classe optionnelle de tactique, était de traverser un terrain de prairie, de forêt de trois kilomètre carré sans être vu ou plus correctement, pris ou rendu inconscient. Il y avait dix étudiants ''de garde'' surveillant du haut des falaises et des collines, avec des multiplettes. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs postes mais essayaient de capturer ou de blesser tous les autres. Il y avait eu trente étudiants qui avaient décidés de se joindre à cet exercice et d'essayer de traverser le terrain. Huit étaient tombés, un avait été capturé.

Les classes optionnelles comme celle-là étaient enseignée quand le professeur se sentait d'humeur à leur enseigner. Ça faisait partie d'une des classes de tactique, mais il n'y avait pas d'inscription officielle, quiconque voulait rejoindre, le pouvait. Les étudiants signaient pour des discours, des démonstrations, ou des exercices d'entraînement, et s'ils allaient à suffisamment, et avaient de bons résultats à chaque, ils seraient enregistrés comme ayant pris le cours. Il n'y avait pas de devoirs pour ce cours. Comme bien des matières à Akren c'était un apprentissage pratique. C'était quelque chose à laquelle la plupart des étudiants assistaient quand ils avaient le temps après leurs travaux pour les classes qu'ils prenaient officiellement.

Dans les arbres, il se mit sur ses mais et ses genoux, puis sur ses doigts et ses orteilles, reposant presque à plat et replié sous les branches basses d'un des plus hauts arbres. La classe avancée de traque viendrait plus tard pour traquer les étudiants qui essayaient de traverser la zone de test. Suivre tous les mouvements qu'ils feraient dans toute la zone serait pénible, mais s'ils étaient capables de suivre sa trace sans se perdre une fois alors il n'aurait pas une note optimale pour l'exercice, même s'il traversait.

Se penchant, il lança de nouveau un sort à son poignet, et finalement a douleur s'arrêta. Puis Rahkesh toucha ses botes et leur fit un petit peu de métamorphose, afin que les empreintes qu'elles laissaient ne laissent pas de marques claires. La classe avancée de traque était très bonne, et il s'attendait à ce que la plupart des étudiants restants franchissent la zone de test, peu d'entre eux auraient une note optimale à cause des traqueurs. Ensuite il appela du vent et l'utilisa pour brouiller les plantes qu'il avait écrasées. S'il avait lancé un sort sur l'ensemble du sol, ça aurait laissé un résidu. Utiliser le vent ne laissait aucun signe magique.

Une autre motivation était que s'il était vraiment bon à se cacher, il pourrait être invité à rejoindre les exercices de traque et les entraînements aux embuscades. Celui pour débutant était optionnel, pour les autres, vous deviez être invité, après avoir prouvé votre talent à utiliser les compétences apprises au premier niveau, en les utilisant dans l'autre classe. Rahkesh avait fait la traque pour débutant l'hiver dernier. Il faisait celui enseigné maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de neige.

« Sommes-nous autorisés à attaquer les gardes ? » demanda Ally, Rahkesh faillit lui mettre un couteau dans la gorge avant de la reconnaître. Ally était furtive, plus que lui, elle était venue près de lui si silencieusement qu'il n'avait même pas entendu l'air se déplacer.

« Je ne pense pas. » fit Rahkesh. « Il y a un trio de vampires là-bas. »

« Et si nous les jetons dessus, les gardes iront après eux, nous gagnerons. » fit-elle, en suivant sa pensée.

« Et avoir les étudiants vampires à nos gorges ? »

« Rien de nouveau. »

« Non. Et ce _sont_ les trois mêmes qui ont parlés à voix haute de réduire en esclavage les humains mortels au petit déjeuner. » fit Rahkesh.

« Oh. Alors nous le devons. » décida Ally. Elle avait déjà lancé un sort contre l'un d'entre eux ce jour-là, lui donna des verrues purulentes aux parties génitales. Apparemment elle n'avait pas encore terminé.

« Prends par la gauche. Je vais contourner par la droite. Explose la terre dessous eux ils s'effondreront dans la rivière. C'est presque sec. Les falaises sont raides et le fond est rocheux, avec un peu de chance ils seront blessés. » décida Rahkesh.

« Une chance que nous puissions utiliser les falaises comme couverture ? »

« Non. Il y a au moins quatre gardes avec une vue dégagée en plein dessus. Une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, nous les croiserons aux arbres tombés au niveau les piscines. »

« J'ai moins de terrain à couvrir. Je vais y passer et y mettre en place une vague de fumée à effet retardé. » décida Ally.

Ally disparut dans les arbres serrés aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Rahkesh avança juste sous les branches les plus basses, évitant de toucher les troncs pour éviter de faire bouger les jeunes arbres et de révéler sa position.

Les trois vampires étaient tapis contre le sol dans de grands roseaux le long de la rive rocheuse de la rivière. De derrière eux, Rahkesh descendait d'une colline et pouvait clairement les voir. Les grands roseaux devant les bloquaient de la vue des gardes, mais quiconque était derrière pouvait dire où ils étaient. Le fond rocailleux du lit asséché de la rivière était à plus d'un mètre en dessous d'eux. S'ils basculaient par-dessus bord, ils feraient une bonne chute.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rahkesh renifla l'air, sentant de la fumée. Regardant en bas, il vit la diversion d'Ally, un dense nuage de fumée noire. Il n'agissait pas comme de la fumée le devrait, bougeant sur le côté plutôt qu'en hauteur, emplissant les espaces entre les arbres, bouchant la vue et l'odeur.

D'où il était, Rahkesh pouvait voir les trois vampires, sentir l'air et parler. De l'autre côté d'eux Ally apparut entre des herbes hautes qui poussaient le long de la rivière asséchée. Elle attrapa le regard de Rahkesh et leva sa baguette.

Ils jetèrent simultanément et silencieusement des sorts d'effondrement de la terre en dessous des trois vampires. Le craquement et les cris de la terre s'effondrant, combinée avec la fumée répandue sur la zone, bloquèrent la vue de Rahkesh et Ally alors qu'ils sautaient tous les deux et couraient vers le lit de la rivière, et remontaient sur le côté opposé.

Rahkesh atterrit sur son épaule et roula. De ce côté de la rivière la forêt était plus ancienne, les arbres grands et le sol jonché d'aiguilles. Avec le soleil se couchant sous l'orage qui approchait, c'était silencieux et très sombre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ally – elle donnerait l'alerte si quiconque venait de cette direction. De cette façon il pouvait voir dans la forêt, le haut de la falaise où les gardes attendaient, et les trois vampires.

Aucun des trois n'avait atterrit debout, et un seul avait jeté un bouclier. De brillants éclats de lumière fendirent l'air. Les deux vampires non-protégés s'écroulèrent sous le déluge de couleurs avec quelques cris aigus. Quand la lumière et la poussière retombèrent ils étaient tous les deux hors jeu, l'un avec des chaînes et aveugle, l'autre couvert de lacérations comme celles d'un fouet, ses jambes métamorphosées en pierre, et une flèche l'épinglant par son bras aux restes d'un arbre tombé.

Le troisième vampire avait laissé ses compagnons sitôt qu'il avait touché le lit de la rivière, roulant dehors et se mettant derrière de grands rochers. Il rampa à côté de quelques racines lâches. Son bouclier disparut rapidement – la signature et la lumière du sort dévoilerait son emplacement.

Être capable de réaliser un excellent boulier et d'attaquer avec peu voir aucun avertissement était quelque chose que l'étudiant d'Akren apprenait rapidement. Les tests pour le diplôme incluaient une partie de duel, et les résultats allaient dans votre registre public. Le troisième vampire et les gardes avaient tous réagis parfaitement. Les deux autres ne l'avaient pas faite et perdraient donc beaucoup de leur prestige parmi leurs camarades. . Pire, l'incident serait enregistré par le professeur. Qui travaillerait avec d'autres professeurs à décider quelles parties du test de duel avec lesquelles les tester. Ils pouvaient tous les deux s'attendre à un test sur leur temps de réaction offensif et défensif pendant leur dernière année d'école. Les tests pouvaient être répétés, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas prévus selon un calendrier, mais aléatoirement, comme les professeurs le choisissaient, tout au long de la dernière année d'école.

Ally bougea sous le couvert d'arbres vieux et grands jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit proche de Rahkesh. Rahkesh se retourna pour la féliciter, et se figea alors que quelque chose bougeait dans les ombres profondes derrière elle. Ally vit l'expression de son visage et pivota, Rahkesh attaqua alors que quelqu'un sauta sur deux depuis les arbres. Son barrage de sorts assommants et d'aveuglement rencontrèrent des sorts dévoreurs de chair et un bouclier de diversion.

Ally vint de dessous les sorts d'Harry et tacla leurs attaquants, les faisant tomber à terre et en frappant un à l'aine avec son genou et l'autre de plexus solaire avec ses mains avec deux petits couteaux à leurs gorges.

Leur adversaire détourna les couteaux d'Ally avec un protège-bras en métal, et enroula une jambe autour d'elle et bascula, les renversant tous les deux, l'attrapant au niveau de l'aisselle. Ally tint bon, passant son autre jambe par-dessus et la faisant glisser par-dessus son adversaire, le talon et le bout en fer de sa bote arrachant la peau. Puis elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, la cognant violemment et bruyamment avec celle de son adversaire. Rahkesh, maintenant derrière eux, lançant un fin fil autour de la gorge de l'adversaire inconnu quand sa tête partit en arrière, et elle lui lança un genou dans le bas de son dos. Ally se précipita sur le côté et le se retourna pour le immobiliser les bras.

Du feu jaillit d'un espace vide, et un sort de brise-os vola, manquant le visage de Rahkesh d'un cheveu. Une étoile lancée coupa les cheveux d'Ally près de sa gorge et le fil de Rahkesh fut soudainement banni, s'envolant de ses mains.

Rahkesh sentit le Thunderbird se réveilla, un éclair jaillit de ses poings. Il serra les dents et fit appel à sa magie. L'orage approchant était énorme, et la magie de l'éclair chantait dans ses veines comme l'appel d'une sirène, lui donnant de l'énergie comme lors d'un apport en sucre. Il recula rapidement, il n'était pas maintenant en état pour ça. Pas avec si peu de contrôle. A distance, le tonnerre retentit et Rahkesh sentit comme un éclair lui traverser le corps.

Rahkesh s'éloigna rapidement, Ally était déjà sorti et s'était tourné du côté de leur autre attaquant, le plaçant entre eux. S'il avait été là. Sitôt que le feu disparut, leur adversaire le fit aussi.

3333

Rahkesh le va immédiatement les yeux. Personne ne regardait jamais en haut lors d'un combat, et il avait vu des combats gagnés et des vampires faibles écrasés en étant attaqués d'une direction inattendue.

Le sourire moqueur plein de crocs apparut dans les branches du pin au dessus d'eux. Il était pendu par les genoux à une des branches.

« Daray ! » siffla furieusement Daray, se rappelant juste à temps de ne pas élever la voix.

« Espèce d'idiot dérangé de la cafetière ! » lui cracha Ally. « Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! »

« Heureux de vous vor les amis. » répondit joyeusement Daray, son sourire devenant encore plus grand.

« Espèce de reptile stupide et criminel, c'était pour quoi ? » claqua Ally.

« Désolé pour ça, une erreur sur la personne. Je pensais que vous étiez ces limaces de Drew et Marima. » expliqua Daray, en se laissant tomber silencieusement au sol à côté d'eux.

« Tu chasses ? » demanda Ally.

« Oui. »

« Je pensais que tu avais déjà mordu Drew. »

« Je l'ai eu. Maintenant je veux Marima, elle reste collée à Drew parce qu'elle sait que je suis après son sang et ne sait pas que j'ai battu Drew. Je ne lui ai pas donné la permission de le dire à quiconque, et il ne veut pas me mettre en colère donc il ne dira rien. S'il a du bon sens, il restera en dehors quand je les attraperais. Je l'ai drogué après l'avoir battu et c'est toujours dans son système. C'est une potion activée par un mot de passe. » expliqua Daray.

Les potions activées par mot de passe ne duraient habituellement pas longtemps du tout, à peine une journée. C'était de la sanguimagie de bas niveau, mais très spécifique, requérant le sang de la victime et un contrôleur. Cependant, pendant qu'elle était dans le système, si le mot correct était prononcé par le préparateur de la potion, la potion s'activerait. Incapacitant habituellement instantanément la victime. Drew serait donc très prudent.

« Un de ces jours un des autres vampires va venir te chasser TOI. » l'avertit Ally.

« Peut-être. Probablement. J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec Hilda – elle est la leader actuelle des étudiants vampires. Nous nous entendons bien, et elle partira l'année prochaine donc je suppose que je peux attendre pour prendre le pouvoir. » fit Daray en haussant les épaules. Il avait apparemment conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas encore battre Hilda lors d'un combat.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais te débarrasser d'elle aux alentours de la moitié de l'hiver ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ma forme de démon est malade, et ça m'affaiblit. Je dois me préserver. » fit Daray. Il commença à jeter des sorts pour couvrir leurs traces et tous signes de lutte. Rahkesh alla l'aider.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui, et toi ? » demanda Daray, en soignant ses blessures. La peau de sa jambe cicatrisa et se répara alors que les contusions s'effassaient.

« Ça semble douloureux. Tu ne voudras peut-être pas laisser Ally te tacler la prochaine fois. » se moqua Rahkesh. Ally pouvait être la plus légère des trois mais elle était presque aussi grande et elle savait assurément comment utiliser son poids. Elle était aussi plus agressive, bien plus même que les alphas loups garous.

« Elle est américaine. Ils jouent à ce sport, le … football. Quelque chose de stupide. » marmonna Daray.

« Oui. Et tu es un vampire grandement amélioré par un tas de sanguimagie. » fit joyeusement Ally, en frappant fortement le dos de Rahkesh. Elle et Rahkesh rirent alors qu'il gémissait et répliquait. « Que dirait ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle essaierait de te recruter dans la famille. » répondit Daray. « A part qu'elle aurait peur que tu prennes le pouvoir. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_La magie fourchelangue est probablement la branche de magie la plus mal comprise qui n'ait jamais existé. Ce qui rend cela si étrange est que c'est aussi le plus puissant pouvoir de sang à avoir jamais existé. Pour tous les pouvoirs dont les humains magiques peuvent naitre avec, la magie fourchelangue est le plus puissant._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La magie fourchelangue est un don guérisseur. Un fourchelangue entraîné peut remettre une tête décapitée dur un corps et la reconnecter pour faire revenir la personne à la vie, même si la tête et le corps ont été séparés pendant une bonne minute._

_Il est étrange en effet que la plus grande capacité de guérison au monde soit la plus oubliée de toutes les capacités magiques. La magie fourchelangue peut guérir presque tout, 'est aussi la seule magie qui puisse littéralement ramener les morts à la vie … s'ils ne sont pas morts depuis trop longtemps. Ça peut même annuler les effets du sort mortel, quand manipulé par un fourchelangue puissant et ben entraîné._

_La magie fourchelangue comme tous les dons magiques, n'est pas apparu naturellement. Plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant, le plus grand soigneur magique de tous les temps, Aescuapius, prit sur lui d'inventer un don magique et de l'insérer à l'intérieur de tous les humains magiques, pour que dans le futur une petite portion de la population naisse avec un grand pouvoir de guérison. Aesculapius fit des recherches pendant un siècle pour trouver un moyen de créer un tel pouvoir et de l'ajouter à toutes les magies existantes. Il découvrit finalement que s'il suivait la magie du basilic il pouvait plier la fabrique naturelle de magie et ajouter un nouveau don. Ce nouveau don était la capacité de guérir._

_Cependant Aesculapius réalisa bientôt que ce nouveau don était fragile, et facilement blessé. Si un enfant avec le pouvoir était gravement blessé à un très jeune âge, la nouvelle capacité de guérison se mettrait en marche pour sauver sa vie … mais être utilisée à un si jeune âge briserait le fragile don, le rendant inutile._

_Pourquoi ce don de guérison se brisait si facilement ? A cause de son grand pouvoir. Des runes magiques traversaient le corps et aucun enfant n'avait un corps assez grand et fort pour contenir une telle puissance, et donc même si il sauvait la vie de l'enfant, le don se brisait. Le don de guérison qu'Aesculapius avait créé était si puissant qu'il se détruisait souvent lui-même. Et donc Aesculapius décida qu'il devait créer un moyen de marquer tous les enfants avec ce grand pouvoir de guérison, ainsi chacun saurait qu'ils devaient être protégés pour qu'ils n'aient pas à utiliser leurs capacités jusqu'à temps que leurs corps puissent le supporter._

_Une fois de plus Aesculapius se tourna vers les serpents. Il en avait un comme familier et avait passé beaucoup de temps dans sa vi d'adulte à trouver des traitements contre leurs venins et des moyens d'utiliser leurs venins dans des potions. Il était naturel pour lui de chercher de l'aide auprès d'eux. Il découvrit que parce qu'il avait utilisé de la magie du basilic pour permettre la création permanente du don de guérison, il pouvait aussi l'utiliser pour marquer ceux qui portaient la grande capacité de guérison. Donc le don de guérison d'Aesculapius fut accompagné d'une deuxième partie, en plus de devenir les plus puissants guérisseurs à avoir jamais existés, ceux avec le don pourraient aussi parler aux serpents. La capacité de parler aux serpents ouvrit une toute nouvelle branche de magie, parce que les sorts faits dans la langue des serpents différaient des autres magies, et les incroyables guérisseurs apprirent rapidement à utiliser ce pouvoir dans leurs guérisons._

_Donc pourquoi la magie fourchelangue a-t-elle été oubliée ? Parce qu'elle est rare, et parce que bien que les utilisateurs de magie fourchelangue sont nés avec un incroyable pouvoir de guérison, ils ne sont en aucun cas différents de n'importe quel autre être humain._

_Dans un panel quelconque d'humains, il y aura ceux qui sont honorables et préfèrent aider les autres, et il y a ceux qui sont cupides, ceux qui cherche le pouvoir sur les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas de moral et commettent des crimes. Les fourchelangues ne sont pas différents. Dans n'importe quel panel il y aura un éventail complet de personnalités._

_Donc quelques fourchelangues se sont tournés vers le crime et la violence, et parce qu'ils pouvaient parler aux serpents, il devint pour eux naturel de recruter des serpents pour les aider. Et de nombreuses personnes sont effrayées à la base par les serpents. Souvent les fourchelangues s'apercevaient que les gens étaient effrayés par eux parce qu'ils pouvaient parler aux serpents, alors même que ces mêmes personnes demandaient leur aide en tant que guérisseurs. Se dire que les gens vous haïssent et puis que vous devez les aider, ferait se retrancher n'importe qui de la société, de l'humanité. De nombreux fourchelangues sont devenus tellement en colère qu'Is ont refusés de soigner, ce qui a entraîné les gens à les haïr encore plus._

_Le cycle devenait dangereux et violent, et il était presque toujours commencé par la peur et la haine des fourchelangues par les autres, et donc les humains magiques non seulement s'aliénèrent les meilleurs guérisseurs de tous les temps, mais réussirent aussi à rendre les fourchelangues haïs par tous les autres._

_Les fourchelangues ont toujours été rares, mais avec la confusion et la haine, la plupart des gens oublièrent ce qui signifiaient réellement la capacité de parler aux serpents une capacité de guérison au dessus de toutes les autres. Maintenant, dans de nombreux endroits dans l monde, les enfants exhibant la capacité de parler aux serpents sont tués, ou haïs et craints par leurs parents. Les enfants élevés dans ces situations souvent abusives et négligentes ne grandissent pas en devenant guérisseurs ils ont toujours été maltraités par tout le monde, et n'ont pas le désir d'aider quiconque autre qu'eux-mêmes. Ils se tournent donc souvent vers la violence et le crime, ou se retirent de toute civilisation. En plus de les traiter piètrement, les parents ne savent pas que leurs enfants sont des guérisseurs, et ne savent pas la fragilité de cette capacité chez les enfants. Comme résultat ces enfants ne sont pas protégés. Un jeune fourchelangue, en voyant quelqu'un mourir, aura l'inclinaison naturelle de guérir, et anéantira généralement sa capacité sans que quiconque le sache. Bien que la capacité de guérir soit brisée, la capacité de parler aux serpents reste. Et c'est pourquoi la capacité de guérison a été oubliée, en dépit de son puissant pouvoir. La plupart des fourchelangues des siècles derniers n'ont pas eu leurs dons de guérison actifs parce qu'à un moment dans leur enfance, ils ont utilisés leurs capacités pour se guérir ou guérir quelqu'un d'autre, et ce faisant ils ont endommagé de manière permanente leurs pouvoirs de guérison._

_Quand le don de guérison d'Aesculapius est brisé, cela n'endommage que la magie de guérison. Ces gens ne sont pas mentalement ou magiquement endommagés. Cependant ils grandissent souvent isolés ou en étant abusés. Leurs capacités auraient-elles été parfaitement fonctionnelles, ils auraient eu accès aux connaissances et à l'expérience de tous les fourchelangues passés pour les aider. Auparavant, les fourchelangues avaient appris à mettre des conseils et de bons souvenirs dans la magie pour ces infortunés enfants. Mais avec les capacités de guérison détruites, ils ne peuvent pas avoir accès à ces souvenirs._

_E meilleur moyen de combattre l'incompréhension est avec la vérité et une bonne information. Ce livre a été écrit pour témoigner le pouvoir étonnant de ce don magique. Voici la première explication de la magie fourchelangue et toutes les variétés et capacités. C'est aussi un guide pour les jeunes fourchelangues travaillant à apprendre à utiliser leur pouvoir. Pour eux et pour ceux qui sont curieux, plusieurs chapitres sur la magie fourchelangue des serpents ont été ajoutés, incluant une explication des relations entre les fourchelangues et les serpents, et certaines des capacités que montrent de nombreux fourchelangues, comme la capacité à se changer en serpents._

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh ferma le livre et leva les yeux vers Sygra. C'était la dernière partie du petit chapitre d'introduction sur le livre sur les fourchelangues qu'il avait conjointement écrit. Sygra avait écouté en silence alors qu'il le lui lisait.

_« Je pense que c'est bon. Je pense que ça va faire réfléchir les gens. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi quiconque aurait peur d'un guérisseur. »_

_« De nombreux humains ont peur de tous les serpents et de tout ce qui leur ait relié. » _répondit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules, il n'avait jamais compris.

_« Comme c'est irrationnel. »_

_« Tout à fait d'accord. Peut-être que cela va amener quelques fourchelangues que nous ne connaissons pas hors des bois. Il doit y en avoir plus. » _Au dos du livre il y avait l'adresse d'un guérisseur indien à la retraite qui était aussi un fourchelangue. Il avait offert d'agir comme contact et mentor pour tout jeune fourchelangue qui viendrait après avoir lu le livre. Après lui le fils du Maître de Venise avait offert de poursuivre l'effort une fois que le guérisseur mortel serait mort. Après lui un autre pendrait sa place.

_« J'ai une question, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu voudras répondre. Comment as-tu perdu ta capacité de guérison ? »_

_« J'ai été touché par un sort mortel. »_

« Et Voldemort ? »

_« J'ai quelques idée … il a dû être gravement abusé à son orphelinat. C'est un endroit où les enfants sans parents sont envoyés. »_

_« Si des fourchelangues vont à l'adresse, iras-tu les rencontrer ? »_

_« Possible. »_ répondit Rahkesh, il n'avait pas vraiment décidé. Ça dépendrait de la situation avec Voldemort et les démons.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh leva une main pour frapper aux portes des quartiers du professeur Namach, mais elles se déverrouillèrent d'elles-mêmes et elles s'ouvrirent avant qu'il frappe. Il présuma que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait entrer. Namach l'avait convoqué magiquement, quelque chose à propos d'un plan pour ouvrir les portails à Mexico pour amener Sharahak.

A l'intérieur Eli était sur le balcon, prenant un bain de soleil. Il ne remarqua absolument pas Rahkesh. Le lézard était encore en mue, avec des écailles sèches et pâles sans leurs habituelles couleurs qui s'écaillaient. Namach avait un enchantement dans ses quartiers pour qu'elles soient automatiquement transportées dans un grand vase situé dans un coin. Rahkesh resta loin des fenêtres qui n'ouvraient sur le balcon et regarda autour, trouvant Cyala, Namach et Daray sur les canapés. En hiver, Namach adoptait un look cosy, en été les meubles changeaient pour quelque chose plus près du style grec ou romain. A part que c'était dans les soies et les velours blancs les plus fins existants.

« Quand vous avez récupérés ceci du Département des Mystères je ne savais honnêtement pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je l'avais laissé dans un petit cottage qui m'appartenais en … oh … ça devait être en 15 avant JC. Quand je suis parti la magie a faibli pendant une tempête de météorite, un vampire rival a pris d'assaut l'endroit. Et après l'avoir tué, j'ai laissé ça derrière moi. Un sorcier l'a trouvé. Qui sait où il était quand le Département des Mystères a mis la main dessus. Quand j'en ai entendu la description d'un camarade que j'ai interrogé quelques siècles plus tôt j'ai reconnu la description, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce que c'était. Ça faisait terriblement longtemps. » fit Namach.

Il manipulait un container de forme rectangulaire fait de morceaux de diamants bleus d'un côté à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de poignées et pas d'ouverture. Ça paraissait être un simple bloc de diamants bleus, mais la lumière passant au travers montrait un liquide sombre à l'intérieur, indiquant que c'était creux. « J'ai fait des recherches pendant des mois dans les vieilles bibliothèques. Ceci. » fit-il, en tendant le container à Cyala, « est le sang d'un démon alpha. »

« Un quoi ? »

« C'est de la hiérarchie démoniaque. Je présume qu'un démon alpha est un des plus puissants. Pas que quiconque le sache avec certitude. J'ai dans mes registres qu'un des elfes l'a reniflé et l'a identifié comme un démon alpha. Puisqu'ils ont été en guerre avec les démons pendant plusieurs billions d'années, ils reconnaissent probablement le sang des démons à l'odeur. Ce n'est pas le point. Le point que c'est très similaire à Daray, à part que les magies sont plus développées. » fit Namach.

« Ah. Maintenant j'ai un nom pour ce que je suis. » fit joyeusement Daray, « Un démon alpha. Est-ce que ça signifie que nous dirigeons les espèces ? »

« Non. J'imagine qu'il y a les démons arche un peu au dessus. » fit Rahkesh, en s'avançant pour les rejoindre. « Ce dont nous pouvons tous être reconnaissants je ne peux qu'imaginer le soap-opéra de l'horreur de t'avoir dans le gouvernement des démons. »

Cyala et Namach rirent tandis que Daray lui jeta un regard noir et lança un peu de feu par ses narines en direction de Rahkesh.

« Urgh. » se plaignit Rahkesh. « De la morve enflammée, que c'est dégoutant. »

Rahkesh n'avait pas vu Daray dans sa forme de démon depuis un certain temps, et il fut choqué de combien il s'était détérioré. Les écailles et les ailes auparavant noires et brillantes étaient fades et d'un gris foncé un peu comme les écailles en mue d'Eli. La peau de ses ailes était sèche et semblait en train de peler, et il avait des craquelures autour des endroits où les griffes des ailes se joignaient à la peau et aux écailles des ailes. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. En bref il ressemblait à un démon malade.

« Est-ce que c'est contagieux ? » demanda Rahkesh, en regardant avec insistance Daray. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi mauvais. »

« Se transformer devient douloureux. » répondit Daray.

« Quel est le calendrier pour l'essai d'ouverture des portails au Mexique ? » demanda Rahkesh, ses yeux ne quittant pas son ami malade.

« Probablement pour le solstice de la mi-hiver. » fit sombrement Cyala. « Nous avons quelques difficultés pour découvrir comment ils fonctionnent. Bientôt nous attraperons le vampire en train de les utiliser et nous aurons une discussion avec lui. Il semblerait que les rituels utilisés soient plus avancés à chaque fois parce que les portails d'affaiblissent. Cependant pour autant que nous puissions le dire, _il_ reçoit des messages de quelqu'un d'autre lui disant comment ouvrir les portails.

« Rahkesh, te reste-t-il des échantillons de ton sang de quand tu étais revenu dans le temps, peu après avoir bu le sang de dragon ? » demanda Namach.

« Oui. Les soigneurs chachapoyaros en ont pris beaucoup pour l'étudier, j'ai tout rapporté. » fit Rahkesh

« Je veux y jeter un coup d'œil et étudier de possibles changements qui rendraient difficiles de contacter Sharahak. L'échantillon qu'il a pourrait ne pas reconnaître ton sang actuel et nous aurons peut-être à utiliser d'anciens échantillons. » expliqua Namach. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Notre traitre vampire pourrait-il recevoir des messages de notre druide disparu ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Possible. Ça me rend fou, j'ai recherché d'autres échantillons de sang et de magie de l'autel, je _sais_ que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. C'est si familier. Mais suffisamment différent pour que je ne puisse pas le saisir. C'est comme si quelqu'un que je connaissais était passé par un grand changement magique, mais je ne sais pas qui. » grogna Namach. Rahkesh grimaça et ferma tous ses sens magiques à la colère que projetait l'ancien. Namach n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer un problème sur lequel il buttait.

« Dans le même temps, nous allons le comparer au sang de Daray. Ça pourrait nous donner quelques indices sur ce qui est supposé se passer. » fit Cyala, en examinant le container en diamant bleu. « Des renseignements de la part des elfes à propos d'une possible invasion de démons ? »

« Ferraidar s'est lancé dans un combat de cris avec tout le Haut Conseil. » répondit sèchement Namach, amusé. « Balançant des insultes qui feraient rougir un marin saoul. Ils ont seulement confirmés que ce sont les tactiques que les démons seraient susceptibles d'utiliser, et qu'ils avaient utilisés quelques fois. Il a aussi identifié les noms officiels des subespèces de tous nos divers démons et parties de démons. Mais nous savions déjà qu'ils étaient de différentes subespèces. Portant le Conseil n'était pas très content, et Ferraidar leur a en gros dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il va rapporter une liste complète des capacités démoniaques dans quelques jours. Malheureusement, ils mènent une guerre contre les démons sur plusieurs fronts, et ça ralentit tout. »

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est à quel moment les elfes se joindront à nous pour nous aider si les démons attaquent en force. » fit Rahkesh.

« Aucune idée. Le Haut Conseil n'apprécie pas la plupart des formes de vie intelligentes sur Terre. Ils seraient tout aussi heureux d'exterminer les espèces humaines pour empêcher les démons de nous réduire en esclavage. Ainsi ils auraient un manque de main d'œuvre esclave. Un mouvement tactique, ils n'aiment _vraiment_ pas les humains mortels. Et ils tolèrent à peine les vampires. J'ai cru comprendre que la dernière fois qu'ils ont actuellement soumis l'idée au vote, Ferraidar a enfermé la moitié du Haut Conseil dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que le vote soit terminé. » fit Namach, en souriant sombrement.

« Il a fait _quoi_ ? » demanda Rahkesh, incrédule, « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il suit l'idée que les humains existent seulement pour amuser les elfes et que le monde serait bien plus ennuyeux sans eux. » fit Namach, récoltant un reniflement très peu féminin de Cyala.

« Est-ce que l'avantage militaire d'enlever une force esclave possible amènerait les elfes à essayer de voter de nouveau l'extermination des humains ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Possible. Difficile à dire. » répondit Namach.

« L'autre considération bien sûr est que les elfes sont incapables d'exister dans la réalité des démons, et que les humains le peuvent. Ça peut devenir un partenariat efficace pour garder les démons sous contrôle et les éliminer entièrement. » fit Rahkesh.

« C'est vrai. Bien que jusqu'à présent les elfes arrivent à eux seuls à arrêter les démons. Avoir des dragons de la mort aide aussi. » acquiesça Cyala.

« A ce propos, pensez-vous que les elfes pourraient avoir plus de chance que nous de découvrir tous les effets qu'a eu le sang de dragon sur moi ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Leurs chercheurs pourraient vouloir essayer juste par curiosité. Puisqu'aucun mortel n'a survécu à l'ingestion de sang de dragon auparavant. » fit Namach après un long moment de réflexion sur le sujet. Un regard indéchiffrable passa entre lui et Cyala. « Je pense qu'ils essaieraient. » Les deux vampires ne semblaient pas réjouis à l'idée. Rahkesh se demanda s'il manquait quelque chose. Ils semblaient tous les deux réticents à cette idée.

Daray roula les yeux aux deux anciens vampires. « Je ne pense pas que les elfes le tueront quand ils découvriront qu'il a développé quelques capacités extraordinaires. » fit-il, toussant fortement et en tournant la tête, grattant les épines sèches autour de son cou. « Comme vous, ils seront probablement simplement curieux. »

« Peut-être. » acquiesça Cyala. Et quelque part, Rahkesh pensa que ça n'était pas ce qui avait causé la réaction des deux anciens vampires.

Les protèges-bras en métal de sang que portait Cyala étaient parcourus comme par des petites vignes vivantes, les argents rouges et dorés se croisant et s'entortillant, une petite gemme bleue se mit à luire sur celui de droite. Cyala appuya un doigt dessus et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

« Nous avons un model mathématique du processus complexe de rituels utilisés sur les portails. » fit-elle, en se levant. « Je vous tiendrais au courant. » Elle fit signe à Daray de se rasseoir quand il fit mine de se lever, et elle lui tendit un grand gobelet de sang qu'elle fit apparaitre. « Bois tout. » Alors que Daray le faisait, elle se tourna vers Namach. 'Assure-toi que ça va dans tout son système. » Namach hocha la tête.

Rahkesh sentit l'air, ouvrant ses sens magiques, et il réalisa soudainement l'immense pouvoir contenu dans le sang que buvait Daray. Intéressant. Il n'avait jamais été capable de sentir le pouvoir contenu dans du sang auparavant. Ce sang devait être celui de Cyala, pour avoir cette sorte de puissance.

Rahkesh se dirigea vers la porte, et fut surpris de trouver Namach soudainement à côté de lui près de la porte. Le vampire ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers lui.

« Rahkesh tu as fait trois rituels ces quatre derniers jours. »

« Ce n'était pas difficile. » objecta Rahkesh à la note d'avertissement dans la voix de l'ancien vampire.

« Je sais. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. As-tu examiné le taux normal auquel les humains mortels performent habituellement leurs rituels quand ils ont autant d'entraînement que toi ? »

« Non. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais. La sanguimagie est peut-être une branche très personnalisée de magie, mais tu performes les rituels à un taux que je n'ai vu que quelques fois auparavant, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'est bien terminé. Très peu d'utilisateurs de sanguimagie peuvent réussir un rituel tous les quatre jours, ne parlons pas de trois. » fit Namach. Rahkesh était trop étonné pour répondre.

Quand il avait été dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait fait que trois rituels. Il en avait fait beaucoup pendant son aventure temporelle et pendant sa première année à Akren. Il avait dû arrêter pendant quelques temps à cause de blessures, et il n'avait qu'un an de véritable entraînement, c'était pourquoi aucun de ses set n'avait encore dépassé la cinquième étape. Il avait accéléré dernièrement, mais ça n'avait pas causé trop de tension.

« Je veux que tu fasses une vérification complète de chacun de sets de runes que tu as. Quelque fois un accroissement soudain de facilité dans les rituels est un signe que quelque chose commence à aller très mal. D'un autre côté, ça peut être un effet du sang de dragon. La magie ajoutée et la vitesse de circulation peut faire accepter à ton corps de nouveaux rituels plus rapidement.

« Je le ferais. » accepta Rahkesh. Namach hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur. Il passa une main sur le front de Daray activant toutes les sanguimagies du jeune vampire, puis il s'assit à côté de lui et le mordit au cou pour suivre le flot de sang qu'il venait de boire à travers son système magique et physique.

Sygra se réveilla quand il arriva. Alors que Rahkesh roulait un tapis épais au sol, son familier s'enroula sur le bord du li à côté de lui.

_« Ssygra, je vais faire une vérificattion de toutes mes ssanguimagies. Peux-tu utiliser notre connexxion et obsserver ? Je cherche n'importe quoi d'inhabituel. Çça peut être pressque invissible._

_« Je vais le faire. Est-ce que quelque chose se passe mal ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Soit c'est quelque chose de mauvais. Soit c'est quelque chose de très bon. _» fit Rahkesh, en espérant que c'était la deuxième solution.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lus ma trad, et j'embrasse tous ceux qui ont postés une review. Gros bisous à : ha-nim, Lily Halloween, luffynette, adenoide (oui, ça serait dommage qu'Harry meurt après tous les efforts qu'il fait, réponse en continuant à lire la suite), klaude (effectivement, ça doit être son odeur particulière et sa puissance !), deadal, moi (j'espère que la suite te plaira), Nienna-lo, OoNakuoO, Zaika, Maximilien, Lullyanne et tsuky (je fais ce que je peux pour la relecture, j'ai horreur de ça. J'espère que la suite t'a plus).


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai été malade et le chapitre a été long a traduire. Le plus important c'est que le voilà, amusez-vous bien. Et bien sur un énorme merci à ma bêta Lullyanne qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chap

Chapitre 11 :

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bazar de toute ma vie. » fit Haedil, suivant Daray dans la salle de classe. L'Amadan aux yeux noirs avait continué la nécromancie avec eux. Il avait apparemment passé la moitié de sa vie à observer les autres faire des rituels de sanguimagie, cherchant des idées à utiliser avec les siens. C'était une excellente chose à faire si vous aviez le temps. « Les murs étaient repeints en rouge. Ordinairement ça détruit juste en tuant ou en vaporisant, cette fois il a juste explosé. »

« Qui l'a fait? » demanda Rahkesh. Ça semblait intéressant.

« Benjamin. Il a foiré son dernier rituel. » fit joyeusement Haedil. « Un beau bazar. » Les autres loups garous dans leur classe jetèrent un regard noir au fae, mais il les ignora. Et ils n'étaient pas près d'attaquer maintenant que Benjamin était mort, particulièrement puisque chacun attendait qu'il meurt de toute façon. Le respect pour les morts n'existe pas à Akren. Plus un grand nombre d'étudiants mourraient mieux c'était pour tous les autres. Si vous mourriez en faisant quelque chose de stupide, on riait de vous, puis quelqu'un d'autre prenait votre place.

« Il aurait dû arrêter l'année dernière. » Daray acquiesça. « Après qu'il soit presque mort pendant ses tests d'essai d'élimination de poison. » Pour être admis dans cette classe, ils avaient dû compléter un set de sanguimagie qui permettait de retirer des substances sélectionnées, du poison, de leurs sangs. Rahkesh et Daray avaient brillamment passé l'exercice, Benjamin était presque mort, à la fois pendant le rituel et pendant l'élimination de poison qui avait suivi. Sa sanguimagie ne s'était jamais remise du rituel, ce qui n'avait pas été suffisant pour le tuer, mais suffisant pour l'aveugler pendant plusieurs semaines. Cependant, sa vision était revenue, et bien que les runes n'aient jamais disparues comme elles étaient supposées le faire il avait choisi de continuer à suivre les cours de sanguimagie. Puisqu'il _avait_ techniquement passé le test personne ne l'avait arrêté. C'était le travail de chaque étudiant de savoir quand s'arrêter, ou quand demander des conseils.

« Je travaillais sur ma première étape de la guérison quand c'est arrivé. C'est une bonne chose que le professeur Namach ait les salles séparées et contenues afin qu'un tremblement de terre dans l'une ne s'étende pas aux autres. Comme c'était, le contre-coup magique m'a donné un gros mal de tête au milieu du rituel. Ça aurait pu tuer tous ceux faisant des rituels à ce moment-là. Imbécile assoiffé de pouvoir, » fit Haedil.

« Et maintenant certaines des classes vont travailler à construire de nouveaux sorts de confinement pour empêcher cela. » fit Namach directement derrière eux, sortant de l'ombre et faisant frissonner tout le monde. La classe s'assit tandis que l'ancien vampire se dirigeait vers le tableau.

« N'y a-t-il pas toujours des sorts pour empêcher cela? » demanda doucement Rahkesh à Haedil.

« C'est ce que je pensais » répondit l'Amadan en haussant les épaules.

« Je parie qu'il les enlève juste pour tester tout le monde. » fit doucement Daray. Namach leur lança un regard acéré. Haedil grogna.

« Comme Haedil vient d'en informer tout le monde, un autre de vos camarades de classe a rencontré une fin déplorablement misérable en travaillant sa sanguimagie. » fit Namach, en atteignant sa table. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait raisonnablement continuer la sanguimagie bien qu'il soit presque mort de cela et qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré? »

« Le pouvoir. » répondit Daray.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Namach en retour. La classe devint silencieuse en y réfléchissant.

« Parce que s'il réussissait il aurait eu un plus grand pouvoir. » répondit Hanashi, l'autre Amadan de la classe.

« En aurait-il eu ? Qu'est-ce que le pouvoir ? » répliqua doucement Namach. Quand personne ne répondit « La plupart des gens associent de mauvaises choses au mot 'pouvoir'. Dis-moi Rahkesh, qu'est-ce que le pouvoir? »

« L'énergie magique? » demanda Rahkesh, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Non, pas nécessairement. La puissance a peu à voir avec l'énergie magique que peut manipuler . » Quand tout le monde sembla complètement perdu, l'ancien vampire commença à faire un aller-retour devant la classe, ses robes rouges foncées tourbillonnant derrière lui.

« Pensez à notre actuelle directrice, Nvara, elles est mortelle. Elle a presque quatre-vingt ans. Sa plus grande capacité est le nombre impressionnant d'animagus qu'elle a réussi à avoir. Six maintenant, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, et un autre en cours. Ses animagus n'ont rien de particulièrement étonnant, à part leur nombre. Et pourtant elle peut étaler la moitié des Maîtres de Cité vampire dans le monde et à peine suer. Pourquoi? Parce que sa précision magique est au delà de celle de tout mortel depuis Merlin. Elle peut lancer un sort mortel et toucher votre tête à six cent mètres, sans tuer aucune des cellules de votre scalp.

Ceci n'est pas du pouvoir, c'est de la compétence. Elle peut aussi faire un étonnant sort de bouclier. Ses magies vocales, bien qu'elles soient supérieures à bon nombre de vampires de plus de quelques siècles, sont juste des magies vocales. Elle peut commander presque n'importe qui, mais les magies vocales ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, ou sur aucun des aînés fae, et les alphas loups garous sont notoirement relativement peu affectés. Elle n'a pas une particulièrement grande réserve d'énergie magique. Et pourtant son influence est immense, elle dirige la meilleure école de magie au monde,

Le pouvoir n'est pas la quantité de puissance brute que vous avez. C'est l'utilisation. J'ai détruit mon créateur le jour où j'ai eu cinq cent ans – il approchait des deux mille. Pendant les cinq cent siècles suivants, j'ai traqué et tué chaque ancien vampire existant, incluant un de trois mille ans. Je ne suis pas le plus ancien parce que je suis le premier. Je suis le plus ancien par que j'ai tué tous les autres. » leur dit Namach, regardant la surprise de la classe. « J'ai presque été étiqueté comme un raté de la magie étant enfant parce que je ne pouvais pas attirer une plume à deux pieds. Mai j'ai inventé entièrement l'art de la sanguimagie en un siècle, J'ai inventé plus de nécromancie qu'on pensait possible au siècle suivant, et de nouvelles branches de filimagie et de magie d'âme au siècle suivant. Au moment où j'ai détruit mon créateur je pouvais maitriser une magie capable d'altérer massivement le climat de la planète et d'attirer une _montagne_ à un million de kilomètres de sa base.

Quand la plupart des gens pensent au pouvoir, ils pensent aux individus qui peuvent réaliser de grands exploits en magie. Je suppose que le plus grand dans l'histoire récente est la déviation de l'astéroïde Catuset en 1990 six mois avant d'atteindre la Terre et d'y provoquer l'extinction de la vie. Ce fut fait par Landri Samuels, un mi-humain mi-Amadan, travaillant tout seul. Mais il était classé comme un sorcier moyen, et ses magies fae étaient principalement non entraînées. Il a échoué aux tests pour entrer à Akren. Pourtant il est référencé comme étant immensément puissant, par ceux qui n'en savent pas grand chose. Ce qui s'est véritablement passé était qu'il avait passé deux ans à construire une réserve magique puis il a lancé ses magies crées lors de la destruction de sa propre vie vers l'astéroïde, avec un sort de découpe et un sort de dispersion. L'astéroïde fut réduit en poussière.

Le pouvoir n'est pas la quantité d'énergie brute que vous avez, parmi toutes les espèces conscientes la moyenne est très semblable. Il y a peu de variations entre la magie brute moyenne d'un nouveau-né fae Vascari et un nouveau-né humain mortel. Certains individus en ont plus que d'autres, mais pas beaucoup plus. Et ceux avec de vraiment grandes réserves sont extraordinairement rares. Plus que les livres d'histoire nous le font croire. Et ceux avec de si larges réserves ont habituellement des déficiences extrêmes qui en font un piètre échange. Aesculapius, le grand soigneur, est peut-être né avec la plus grande capacité de guérison de tous les temps, pourtant il est aussi né sourd d'une oreille et aveugle d'un œil et complètement incapable de toute magie offensive.

Le pouvoir est ce que vous faite pour vous entraîner et utiliser la magie que vous avez. C'est aussi un truc de l'esprit, Nous avons un aîné fae aujourd'hui qui ne peut faire pratiquement aucune magie, pourtant elle détient un pouvoir complètement hors de proportion par rapport à sa magie. Elle a cela grâce à sa sagesse et l'usage extrêmement précis de ce qu'elle a. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup, mais elle peut retirer un cheveux de votre tête d'un millier de kilomètres de là avec peu d'effort.

Vous construire en quelqu'un capable de grandes choses ne nécessite pas forcément d'énormes réserves magiques. Ce dont vous avez réellement besoin c'est d'un bon jugement pour connaître vos forces et travailler sur vos faiblesses, et de la volonté. La détermination seule ne vous mènera nulle part si vous ne vous concentrez pas sur un entraînement aux bons endroits. Benjamin a été averti de renoncer à la sanguimagie par plusieurs camarades de classe. Mais il a essayé d'utiliser la détermination pour surmonter sa faiblesse. Dans un sujet comme … l'art … ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Dans la plus dangereuse branche de la magie, ça lui a couté sa vie. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Il se faisait tard en ce vendredi soir et le club était bondé. Les lumières tourbillonnantes intérieures et extérieures commençaient à donner mal à la tête à Rahkesh. Tout comme le lourd battement de la musique trop fort que jouait le groupe sur la petite estrade. Le nombre de phéromones dans la pièce remplie lui avait déjà fait atténuer son odorat. L'air dans le club était chaud et les lumières au plafond n'aidaient pas. Les corps se déhanchant sur le piste de danse généraient assez de chaleur pour faire suer tout le monde. Entre les mouvements sauvages de quelques vampires entrant et sortant du champ de vision, traversant la foule et choisissant leurs repas du soir. Dans des coins, d'autres avaient déjà trouvés un moldu ou deux et se nourrissaient discrètement. Les vieux vampires locaux tendaient à être facile à vivre et tant que les règles étaient respectées les plus jeunes vampires d'Akren pouvaient chasser dans être trop inquiété de se faire attaquer par leurs aînés.

Et parce que les vampires avaient plein de proies les autres étudiants d'Akren n'avaient pas trop à s'inquiéter. Bien que ça ne signifie pas que quiconque laisse tomber sa garde. Être hors de la vallée signifiait que vous pouviez être tué. Cependant les loups garous étaient occupés à leur propre fête aux sources chaudes et la plupart des autres étudiants étaient assez avisés pour savoir que si les meutes étaient sorties en force, ils feraient mieux de rester à l'écart. Et c'était la saison des accouplements pour trois espèces de fae, ils devenaient donc extrêmement à cran et territoriaux. Ils étaient tous restés à l'école, tandis que les autres fae et les mortels avaient fuis vers le calme relatif d'une des proches villes moldues.

La belle blonde aux yeux gris assise sur ses genoux était Kirsten, une moldue qu'il voyait occasionnellement. Elle n'était pas trop du genre musique ou lumières, mais ses amis aimaient ça et c'était un excellent endroit où se voir. Personne d'Akren n'essayerait de le tuer dans un endroit aussi rempli, et puisqu'il était plein de moldus, ceux magiques se repéraient comme d'ils avaient des flèches clignotantes pointés sur eux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore des assassins après lui, mais s'il y en avait, ils seraient magiques et non moldus.

Depuis qu'il s'était enrôlé à Akren, Rahkesh avait travaillé dur à détecter les autres êtres magiques, et il devenait vraiment bon à cela, ce qui était pourquoi il sentit Fengyang immédiatement quand le fae lion entra dans le club. Rahkesh se dissimula derrière l'épaule de Kirsten et regarda tandis que Fengyang reniflait l'air. Il recherchait définitivement une personne, et Rahkesh était quasiment sûr que c'était lui.

« Heu … aah … c'est le petit ami de ma sœur là-bas, excuse moi. » fit Rahkesh, en écartant gentiment Kirsten et ajoutant un léger sort de mémoire pour brouiller ce dont elle pourrait se souvenir. Une autre raison pour laquelle les moldus étaient bien, pas de défenses mentales. Fengyang se tourna lentement, reniflant l'air, il trouva Rahkesh et commença à se rapprocher de lui. Rahkesh s'appuya contre un mur, attendant tandis que Fengyang passait entre les danseurs sur la piste de danse. Gardant une apparence calme et relax, il passa rapidement en revue les armes qu'il avait avec lui, un taser, deux couteaux, trois étoiles à lancer, deux fioles d'acide, une bouteille contenant un sort de fumée, et une autre bouteille avec un gaz qui causait un aveuglement instantané et douloureux.

Alors que Fengyang s'approchait Rahkesh tourna le dos au fae lion et se dirigea vers une des petites tables en plastique dans un coin. Il espérait vraiment que Fengyang ne serait pas enclin à l'attaquer, mais s'il le faisait il y avait une porte pas loin de la table qu'il avait choisi. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait cette discussion debout face à face. Fengyang était plus grand que lui et probablement plus fort physiquement, bien que Rahkesh puisse le battre en combat magique,

« Je présume que tu es Rahkesh? » demanda Fengyang, en se glissant dans le siège en plastique en face de Rahkesh. Il portait un jean gris clair et un t-shirt en soie noir. Il y avait un sort ne-me-remarque-pas sur ses cheveux, probablement pour éviter des questions des moldus à propos de la fourrure longue, épaisse rouge dorée qui recouvrait sa tête et les côtés de son cou. En dépit de ses étranges cheveux, le fae lion était un camarade séduisant, dans un genre rude et sauvage. Il était intéressant qu'il paraisse ne porter que deux couteaux cachés sous son jean. Rahkesh avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'Akren aussi désarmé. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, sa voix profonde et grondante semblait avoir une sorte de magie vocale. « J'ai remarqué que mes lionnes semblent avoir de l'intérêt pour toi. » fit-il, catégorique.

« Alors, je présume que tu es le camarade responsable de ces embêtantes idiotes qui m'ont suivi pendant la majeure partie de la semaine. » répondit joyeusement Rahkesh, en opposition aux regards hostiles de Fengyang. Le grand fae lion cligna des yeux deux fois et haussa un sourcil.

« Oui. Tu peux dire ça. Puis-je comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas l'attention? » demanda-t-il, semblant un peu confus. Rahkesh roula des yeux,

« Hé, je peux à peine aller au petit déjeuner sans être assailli par ces trois-là. Et je dois te le dire, l'haleine de fae lion pue. Trop de viande pourrie. » fit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules. Chenzia l'avait poussé contre un mur et lui avait mordu la langue la veille. Fengyang le regarda comme s'il avait commencé à lui pousser un bras supplémentaire, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. Enfin une version lion du rire, plus comme un rugissement mêlé à un aboiement. Rahkesh tressaillit alors que la moitié du club se retournaient pour les regarder. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kirsten partir par la porte de devant et il soupira, apparemment elle n'allait pas attendre dans le coin, et sa soirée s'en allait. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Fengyang se ne reprenne.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un se _plaindre_ de toutes les trois! » fit-il, souriant encore.

« Ouais je leur ai déjà dis plusieurs fois d'aller se perdre ailleurs. Y a-t-il une chance que tu puisses les contrôler un peu? »

« Peu probable. » fit Fengyang. « Je vais essayer bien sûr, bien que tous mes avertissements de la semaine passée semblent n'avoir rien fait. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elles sont trois. Et elles sont … euh … très joueuses, et inhabituellement puissantes. Essayer de garder la trace de l'une d'entre elles est suffisant pour rendre fou n'importe qui, »

« Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec elles? » demanda curieusement Rahkesh. Fengyang le regarda pendant une minute puis haussa les épaules.

« L'année dernière mon frère et moi avons tué le vieux lion qui dirigeait cette troupe depuis vingt-huit ans. Mon grand frère a les cinq autres lionnes. Je me suis retrouvée avec ces trois-là.. Les quatre autres ne nous ont pas acceptés et sont parties de leur côté. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, elles avaient commencé une autre troupe. Et quand je dis 'je me suis retrouvé avec ces trois-là' je veux dire qu'elles m'ont choisi, pas l'inverse. » fit sombrement Fengyang. « Bien sûr, elles sont bien la plupart du temps, des parties de sexe comme des succubes, mais elles flirtent outrageusement. »

« Tu devrais être prudent alors, » le prévint Rahkesh, essayant de ne pas rire de Fengyang, « Je sais que Daray a les yeux sur elles. »

« Je connais ce nom, l'Atéres avec une terrifiante chauve-souris? » fit fermement Fengyang,

« Oui. En fait je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il en ait seulement après elles, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler il en avait après _toi_. Juste un avertissement. » fit joyeusement Rahkesh, en voyant Daray, Silas et Ally à la porte du club. « Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'objecterait pas à vous avoir tous les quatre. » Il se leva, tapa Fengyang à l'épaule, et alla voir ses amis. Ce n'était que justice de laisser Fengyang savoir qu'il avait un vampire après lui. Fengyang lui suivit du regard, semblant absolument terrifié. Daray sourit à Fengyang, fit un clin d'œil, et lécha ses crocs alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

« Laisse ce pauvre camarade tranquille. » lui dit Rahkesh.

« Mais il est si ... » fit Daray. « Un si beau petit cul. » Silas roula des yeux et frappa son cousin à l'arrière de la tête.

« Obsédé. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu l'es. » Ally était d'accord avec Silas. « Avoir plus d'une demi-douzaine de partenaires par semaine compte. »

« Je suis un vampire. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Silas, « Je n'ai pas combattu puis baisé la moitié de l'école. »

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Rianae, en apparaissant derrière eux, finissant apparemment sa nuit de chasse. C'était une nuit chaude et il y avait beaucoup de moldus dehors. Et il semblait que les deux tiers des vampires d'Akren étaient dehors à chasser.

« On expliquait à mon cousin pourquoi c'est un obsédé. »répondit Silas. « Surtout puisqu'il a décidé de trouver un moyen de séduire ce fae lion, »

« Pas si je l'ai en premier. » répondit joyeusement Rianae,

Ally, Silas et Rahkesh échangèrent des regards et se reculèrent pour laisser les deux se battre. Quelques fois, ça ne valait pas la peine d'intervenir.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh était perplexe, bel et bien perplexe. Il pouvait penser à une douzaine de ruses pour envahir n'importe quelle forteresse dans laquelle serait Voldemort, pour faire un champs de bataille pour leur combat final, ou même déstabiliser et refaire plusieurs pays européens, tous ayant besoin des deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à un moyen de capturer et de retenir un détraqueur.

Il pouvait sauter dans une nouvelle école avec une culture radicalement darwinienne, venant d'un des plus doux pays au monde, et non seulement survivre, mais combattre et faire son chemin vers une position sûre, respecté par ses camarades. Il connaissait une bonne cinquantaine d'astuces et de stratégies pour combattre un adversaire et faire de sa vie un enfer, la plupart appris chez les Chachapoyaros … mais attraper un détraqueur était au delà de ses compétences.

Sygra ouvrit avec son nez la porte de sa cage, qui était réellement une cage pour garder sa souris à l'intérieur, et pour contrôler la température comme elle la préférait. Elle glissa jusqu'en haut du lit et s'enroula, jaillit comme un ressort du lit pour atterrir sur son bras, puis elle s'enroula sur la balustrade en face de la porte de son balcon.

_« Pas de nouvelles idées? »_

_« Non et toi? »_

_« Aucune. Es-tu ccertain que tu as besoin d'un de sses ssucceurs d'âme?_

_« Oui. Je ne pensse pas que j'ai été autant bloqué avant. Je dois détruire tous les horcruxes avant de me débarrassser de ccelui qui est en moi et de tuer Voldemort, mais je suis ccertain d'avoir besoin d'un détraqueur pour le médaillon. »_

_« Tu as un plan pour toi et Voldemort? »_

_« En quelque ssorte. »_

_« Ah. »_ Sygra tourna sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait assez dubitative.

_« Je ne vais pas jeter ma vie aux orties Sygra. Trop de choses à faire. Et je ne peux pas ssimplement te quitter, n'est-cce pas? »_

_« Non, tu ne peux pas. Je sserai très mécontente. »_ lui dit fermement son familier. _« Pourquoi ne pas demander aux vampires de le tuer? »_

_« Parce que cc'est mon âme qui doit être sséparée de la ssienne, par consséquent je dois guider la magie. Ccependant j'ai eu des offres d'aide. »_

_« Pourquoi un ssuceur d'âme pour le médaillon? » _demanda Sygra en redirigeant la discussion vers le problème principal.

_« Parcce que ccette maudite chose attire et bloque les âmes qu'on dirigera vers celle de Voldemort. Je l'ai tessté contre les détecteurs d'attraction d'âme que Xanthuis a. Il les a utilisé pour détecter et ssélectionner de magnifiques piècces de magie pour ses étudiants. Comme un crin particulier de la queue d'une licorne pour faire une nouvelle baguette qui aura une connexion qui peut être resssentie au niveau de l'âme quand elle est parfaitement construite. Un détraqueur peut contrer l'attracteur d'âme mieux que tout autre sort ou magie. Le blocage peut être brisé par le fait que j'ai un autre morcceau de son âme. »_

_« Sss. Tu as un problème. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un des vortex avec des runes brisées pour ouvrir le médaillon et enlever l'âme de Voldemort? » Et une convocation des morts pour se débarrasser d'un suceur d'âme? »_

Rahkesh faillit rire, Sygra était un serpent très bien éduqué. Même si elle ne comprenait pas parfaitement tout cela.

_« Je vais devoir en discuter avec Namach, il pourrait ne pas apprécier que j'endommage les murs intérieurs d'une des chambres de sanguimagie. »_ Enroulant Sygra autour de son cou il alla trouver l'ancien,

Les quartiers de Namach étaient fermés donc Rahkesh se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres de sanguimagie. Explorant devant avec son esprit, il sentit la noirceur intense non-vivante que dégageait l'ancien vampire. A un détour, il aperçut les robes rouges de Namach à l'extérieur d'une des chambres observant un autre étudiant réaliser un rituel. Rahkesh s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce que le vampire donne un signe indiquant qu'il savait qu'il était là, un bref mouvement de la tête vers lui, Rahkesh s'approcha pour regarder qui tentait quoi.

C'était Mara, Rahkesh ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais il l'avait rencontré le jour où ils étaient arrivés à Akren,. Une joyeuse jeune femme avec de courts cheveux bruns et de brillants yeux noisette, « brillante » décrivait très bien Mara. Elle travaillait principalement sur une magie de guérison, avec apparemment de la sanguimagie mêlée. Rahkesh n'avait eut qu'une occasion de réellement parler avec elle depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, et ça avait été quand un autre de leurs camarades d'année, un vampire, avait réussi à se décapiter accidentellement avec de la filimagie. Mara avait été en charge et avait refusé de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de l'aider. Il n'était apparemment pas quelqu'un qu'elle se souciait d'avoir « vivant dans le même monde qu'elle ».

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais un _autre_ rituel. » fit Namach alors que Rahkesh étudiait Mara. Elle avait deux couteaux, travaillant de chaque côté, et que traçaient des réseaux de fines coupures, à peine des égratignures, en forme de demis lunes juste au dessus de son nombril.

« Non. J'essaye de détruire un autre horcruxe. Cette fois, il a été intelligent. C'est à l'intérieur d'un médaillon qui a un ancien sort d'attraction d'âme dedans, plus un sort d'attraction d'âme qu'a ajouté Voldemort. » fit Rahkesh, ne mentionnant rien à propos des examens qu'il avait fait de sa sanguimagie. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il se passait.

« Est-ce que l'ancienne magie est compatible à la sienne? »

« Oui. Malheureusement. Ça a été fait par un de ses ancêtres, dans le but précis d'attaché quelqu'un de cette lignée de sang. »

« Hmm. Hé bien ce n'est pas bon. » fit Namach. « Qu'as-tu à l'esprit? »

« Un vortex pour attirer l'âme, impliquant un détraqueur et un vampire. J'ai le vampire, mais le détraqueur se révèle plus difficile. »

« Hadrian en a quelques centaines enfermés. Il doit avoir été content. » sourit Namach. « Sa magie ne sera pas un problème? »

« Comment savez-vous que j'en ai choisi un magique? » demanda Rahkesh, curieux.

« Parce qu'il doit nourrir le vortex de son âme. Ça ne peux pas se faire avec un vampire moldu. Ils ne peuvent même pas faire la plus basique sanguimagie, ils ne peuvent même pas maintenir un vortex. Et Hadrian a un grand nombre de vampires sur les mains en ce moment. Il aura déjà tué tous les moldus, les quelques uns restants sont ceux qui ont les meilleurs goûts et il ne les braderait pas. Comment prévois-tu d'avoir un détraqueur? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être la convocation d'un mort. » fit Rahkesh. La convocation d'un mort ferait penser à un détraqueur qu'il se nourrissait d'une âme vivante, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était l'âme d'une personne morte, à ce moment, le réflex de vomi pour la rejeter avant d'être sérieusement blessé le prendrait, ou au moins le rendrait vulnérable. Les détraqueurs pouvaient garder les âmes de ceux qui mourraient durant le 'retrait' de leur âme, ou les âmes des corps qui étaient morts après. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas absorber une âme dont le corps était mort il y a longtemps. La 'convocation d'un mort' convoquait un peu de la même énergie qui composait une âme, mais ne ramenait pas l'âme. C'était la seule forme de convocation ratée qui ne tuait pas la personne le faisant.

« Trop complexe. Garde les choses simples. » fit Namach. « Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de capturer un détraqueur, pas de le tuer en combat. Une utilisation précise et bien utilisée de magie peut contenir un détraqueur. Pourquoi pas un sort de confinement total? Enchaîne-le au sol et attire le détraqueur à l'intérieur. Bien sûr les magies de confinement sont bien plus efficaces avec de la filimagie ce qui t'est basiquement impossible, mais il y a d'autres moyens. Utilise-les. »

« Hmm, je vais devoir parler aux gobelins pour avoir les bonnes pierres. » fit Rahkesh, « Mais je doute que les diverses branches de Gringotts dans les pays ravagés par l'épidémie aient autre chose de mieux à faire. » Les gobelins ont tout fermé, et personne n'irait dans un endroit plein de monde comme une banque ces temps-ci. Ils sont trop occupés à mourir.

« Tu ferais mieux de laisser cela pour plus tard. Nous irons à Mexico dans quatre jours, à midi. » fit Namach. La date et l'heure pour détruire le portail mexicain avait été décidée ce matin par les Maîtres de Cités impliqués.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

La lumière surgit, bougeant comme des fouets et en réseaux flamboyants d'électricité. Les flashs brillants éclairèrent brièvement les ténèbres, les lumières disparurent immédiatement, ravalées par les ténèbres alentours. Elles ne duraient que quelques secondes, n'existant que quelques instants avant d'être avalées par les profondes ténèbres sans fin.

Des spirales dansantes d'éclairs tourbillonnaient autour de lui, de la magie à l'intérieur, chaque décharge de lumière apportant de la douleur dans son corps. Il ne respirait pas, Rahkesh prit une profonde respiration, et les ténèbres reculèrent. Une profond magnétisme le tirait en arrière alors que les éclairs faisaient reculer les ténèbres.

C'était silencieux dans le noir, une silence lourd et suffocant, si dense qu'il pouvait presque le sentir. Recouvrant chaque pensée et mouvement jusqu'à ce que ses membres soient anesthésiés, mais relaxés. Le silence, le noir apportait une sensation de perte, pourtant il y avait une liberté volante désincarnée dans les ténèbres. C'était comme de se noyer, sans eaux. Il se noyait. Son cœur ne battait pas. Rahkesh respira de nouveau.

Puis le Thunderbird s'agita. Le choquant cri de guerre perça les ténèbres comme un rasoir dans du beurre mou. C'était un son brillant dans le silence. Les grandes ailes se déployaient autour de lui, des plumes d'éclair contre sa peau, apportant une immense agonie, une immense joie, une immense puissance, une immense liberté. Le vent soufflait autour de lui, la sensation retournait avec le vent, brûlante et tournoyant autour de lui, chacun de ses nerfs sollicité. Les éclairs reprirent, la lumière devint plus forte.

Et Rahkesh sentit son cœur battre de nouveau, et la sensation immédiate d'une immense douleur fut si forte qu'il cria. Ce fut suivi tout aussi vite par une énorme sensation de vol libre, de joie et de vie. Son esprit retourna dans son corps.

Rahkesh sentit comme si une couverture était retiré de son esprit. Il pouvait voir, mais ne pouvait pas agir. C'était un état comparable au rêve, rien n'était réel, mais il pouvait parfaitement ressentir. Il se sentait un observateur dans son propre corps alors qu'il se retournait et s'asseyait les jambes croisées. Abruptement, la sensation d'être un observateur s'évanouit et il était assis, jambes croisées sur le sol. Rahkesh prit une profonde respiration alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

Nuri agita sa queue sur le sol et se dirigea vers Silas. Silas cligna deux fois des yeux, qui s'étaient brouillés et s'étaient écarquillés, puis sa vue redevint normale.

« Hé » bien, c'est la première fois que je vois des magies de l'esprit partagées. » dit le professeur Masamba à Silas et Nuri. La grosse panthère ronronna et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de Silas. Silas se gratta le menton et sourit, fatigué.

Rahkesh toucha ses tempes, puis ses yeux avec des mains tremblantes. Le Thunderbird était silencieux, le basilic sifflait , enroulé sur lui-même. Il se rappela où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Silas et Nuri avaient eu besoin d'un sujet test pour leur entraînement à l'hypnose avec Masamba, Rahkesh s'était porté volontaire.

Rétrospectivement, ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Il l'avait fait pour voir s'il pouvait garder le contrôle de ses magies quand son esprit était contrôlé. La réponse était non. Dire que la réaction avait été spectaculaire reviendrait à dire qu'une étoile devenant une nova était ennuyeux à regarder. C'était pourquoi il était dans une pièce lourdement fortifiée dans les profondeurs de l'école. Les murs étaient en pierres nues et le tout était recouvert d'une substance gélifiée. La substance était telle que les chocs ne causeraient pas de tremblements de terre. La pièce était illuminée en bleu ainsi il pouvait voir la pièce dans laquelle étaient Silas, Nuri et Masamba à travers un mur transparent, et ils pouvaient le voir. La connexion autorisaient aussi un transfert magique dans un sens.

Les murs de la pièce de Rahkesh étaient noirs charbon, les pierres fondues en verre. Le contre-coup magique avait été suffisant pour faire saigner ses yeux alors que ses magies luttaient contre l'invasion mentale. Tout son corps tremblait et ses runes sanguimagiques saignaient, le recouvrant d'une couche de sang. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses animagi sifflaient et criaient.

Cependant, en dépit de sa réaction, il avait autorisé l'expérience à continuer. Rahkesh avait voulu voir si, avec suffisamment de temps pour essayer, il pouvait dominer ses réactions extrêmes. Il avait, après presque une heure réussi à calmer l'orage d'éclairs, arrêté le saignement de ses runes et de ses yeux et retenues ses magies. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait jamais l'intention de refaire, et il était certain que ses réactions subconscientes, plus violentes que ses conscientes, continueraient. Mais c'était rassurent pour Rahkesh de savoir qu'il pouvait s'arrêter s'il le fallait.

« Alors c'est transférable? » demanda Silas à Masamba. Le fae tigre hocha la tête à la fourrure gris foncée et noire. Sa forme de tigre devait ressembler à un énorme chat tigré, décida Rahkesh, Ses yeux dorés brillaient et ses longues dents étaient visibles quand il souriait.

« Oui. Nuri peut faire appel à tes magies et toi aux siennes, mais seulement la magie de l'esprit. »

« Comment te sens-tu Rahkesh? » demanda Silas.

« Soulagé. Et comme si j'avais passé une demi-heure sous endoloris. » fit Rahkesh. Silas et Nuri avaient pris l'un après l'autre leur tour pour le faire marcher dans la pièce, Nuri en cercles dans le sens de la montre, Silas dans le sens inverse.

« Le point le plus intéressant est que vous n'avez plus besoin de contact visuel pour prendre le contrôle. » fit Masamba à Silas et Nuri. « Vous pouvez tous les deux prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un sans contact visuel. Une partie de cela repose sur l'altération des perceptions, vous faites penser à l'esprit qu'il est en sécurité, vous le mettez en relaxation naturelle. Même si le sujet comprend ce qu'il se passe, son esprit baissera la garde. Votre capacité semble marcher naturellement, pas avec la force brute, mais plutôt en construisant comme une toile d'araignée qui englue l'esprit ciblé.

« Grand-mère sera heureuse. » fit Daray. Il était dans la pièce avec Silas. « Tu penses que tu peux sortir de là? » demanda-t-il à Rahkesh. Le mal de tête de Rahkesh se dissipait. Il se leva, se rapprochant du panneau sur le mur qui commandait l'ouverture du mur et le laisserait passer .

« Ça pourrait être un problème. » fit Namach. L'ancien avait observé Rahkesh pour savoir comment sa sanguimagie réagissait. « Il apparaît que tu as brisé tous les sorts de la pièce. Ils se sont tous dissous. La magie que tu dégageait était suffisamment intense pour solidifier la pseudo-gelée. Je viens de faire un test, quoique ce soit que tu ais créé Rahkesh, c'est plus dur que de l'acier »

« Je pensais que les protections étaient incassables et la gelée inaltérable. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Ça n'avait jamais été fait par un étudiant de toute façon. Le fondateur d'Akren a créé cette chose gélatineuse, et elle n'a jamais été altérée en mille ans. » Namach semblait _très_ amusé. « Très bien joué. »

Rahkesh s'appuya contre le mur en riant, chaque respiration et éclat de rire extrêmement douloureux. Un contre-coup magique de la sorte qu'il venait juste d'avoir rendait sensible chaque cellule de son corps. Normalement la magie ne faisait pas cela, et elle ne voyageait pas dans tout le corps. Mais avec un tel nombre de cellules transformées en conducteurs. Ses nerfs stimulés la magie devait se décharger. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et il n'était pas certain si c'était d'hystérie ou de douleur.

« Je n'ai pas ressenti de tremblements de terre. » fit Masamba,

« Regarde par la fenêtre. » dit doucement Silas, en regardant dehors, les yeux écarquillés. La pièce que lui et les autre occupaient avait des fenêtres du sol au plafond. Les autres se tournèrent pour regarder.

C'était la pleine lune. Et il faisait aussi noir qu'à minuit. Le ciel était noir de nuages si denses que la lumière ne passait pas au travers. Les ténèbres recouvraient entièrement la vallée. En hauteur, on voyait des flashs et des éclairs qui se détachaient comme des toiles d'araignée dans les ténèbres. Les professeurs allèrent aux fenêtres, regardant la vue étonnante à l'extérieur, La lumière disparaissait dans les ténèbres comme si elle était aspirée dans un trou noir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir au delà des nuages, juste les ténèbres et les flashs des éclairs.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » murmura Masamba. « Je peux le sentir si fort, c'est comme la mort purifiée. »

« Personne n'a jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Au moins dans les derniers siècles. » fit doucement Namach. « Il a créé un nuage de mort. » Il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à un panneau de senseurs magiques qui avaient enregistrés ce qu'il arrivait à Rahkesh.

« Je pense que je suis mort. » murmura Rahkesh,

« Presque. » fit Namach en regardant les enregistrements. « Tu as dérivé entre les deux, et fourni assez de puissance pour mélanger la vie et la mort à travers ton corps, créant un nuage. »

« C'est mauvais? »

« Non. Ça se résoudra tout seul. Le changement magique existe encore. Je peux tout renvoyer à sa place normale. »

« Je ne pensais pas que j'avais autant de puissance. »

« Tu ne l'as pas. Ce n'est pas la force brute de la puissance. C'est la connexion et l'utilisation. Tu travailles comme un enfant qui essaye de dessiner un arc en ciel. Les couleurs sont dans le bon ordre mais trop surchargées. Plus le travail est raffiné le moins de puissance il nécessite. »

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« J'espère bien que non. » soupira Namach. « Je vais te téléporter hors d'ici. »

Rahkesh se retrouva instantanément dans la pièce avec les autres. Sans le mur pour le retenir, il s'effondra.

« Mon esprit doit avoir sur-réagi comme d'habitude, il m'a envoyé vers la mort pour se dégager. »

« Pas étonnant que j'ai un tel mal de tête. » marmonna Silas. Ses runes sanguimagiques saignaient aussi. « Une bonne chose que je m'aidais de Nuri et qu'il n'était pas directement en contact. Ça aurait pu le tuer. »

« Étant un vampire Silas a de la résistance et sa propre connexion à la mort pour stabiliser les choses. » acquiesça Namach. « Une fois que la connexion a été ouverte il a aussi était partiellement mort, Nuri était vivant et a annuler la plupart des effets. Je pense, Rahkesh, que tu as suivi son esprit quand ton esprit a franchit la limite. Puis tu as utilisé ta propre puissance pour t'en sortir. Ton Thunderbird a instinctivement brisé les protections et brisant les fils les reliant entre eux et en les dissolvant instinctivement.

« Hum hum. » fit Rahkesh, en se mettant en position assise. Son ouïe et sa vue se brouillèrent puis revinrent.

« Et bien un peu d'entraînement ne fera pas de mal à tes tentatives de nécromancie. » dit finalement Namach. La masse noire diminuait de taille et la lumière revenait. L'ancien vampire ne montrait pas d'effort évident, mais sa peau était couverte d'une toile d'araignée de runes sanguimagiques luisant faiblement.

« Humm ... » répondit Harry, et il s'évanouit.

« Laisse-le. » fit Namach quand Daray alla le rattraper. « Sa peau est trop sensible pour être touchée. Son cœur s'est arrêté, la seule raison pour laquelle il est vivant est que sa magie a continué à faire circuler son sang et à amené l'oxygène dans son sang directement à travers sa peau et ses veines. Il sera H.S. pendant quelques jours.

« Donc, Silas, tu peux dire à ta grand-mère que tu peux aussi travailler en coordination avec un nécromancien sur la mort. » fit Masamba à Silas.

« Cependant, tu ne vas pas essayer cela de nouveau avant que tu n'es effectué quelques rituels que j'ai à l'esprit et que tu ne te sois bien plus entraîné. » répondit fermement Namach.

« Il peut générer ces nuages de mort à tout instant? » demanda Daray en désignant Rahkesh.

« Non. Silas a regardé cela avec son contrôle de l'esprit. Le nuage de mort était le Thunderbird essayant de tuer celui qui le tuait. Ça ne se serait pas produit … mais Xanthius et moi avons une expérimentation de magie de mort à l'étage au dessus. » fit Namach, en levant la tête. « C'est avec de la magie d'Amadan. Un des étudiants voulait essayer une invocation tout en utilisant en même temps leur sort. Rahkesh a eu quelque expérience avec ce sort. »

« C'est rassurant. » fit Masamba.

« Oui. Les générer intentionnellement blesse directement l'âme. Rahkesh a peut-être une forte connexion avec la vie mais pas suffisamment pour cela. Il a un long chemin à faire en sanguimagie avant que cela soit possible sans dommages permanents. » fit Namach, « Silas, lance un sort de diagnostique médical à Nuri pour savoir s'il commence à avoir des problèmes avec son cœur ou sa magie. Et aucune alimentation pour vous pendant vingt-quatre heures. Et ne dormez pas. Ça devrait donner le temps à vos magies de se remettre. Daray, assure-toi qu'ils rentrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres. » ordonna Namach. Daray hocha la tête et se leva, lévitant Rahkesh. Nuri et Silas les suivirent hors de la pièce.

« Donc. Cette gelée. » fit Masamba après que la porte se soit refermée.

« Nous allons mettre Strawlime dessus. » fit Namach. « Elle a en fait changé une fois auparavant. Strawlime l'avait fait donc je suppose qu'il a quelque idée de ce que c'est. »

« Les registres disent qu'elle n'a jamais changée. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'expérimentation qui apporte de la bonne publicité. » dit lentement Namach. « Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à la directrice. »

« mourir est une réaction extrême à une connexion mentale. » déclara Masamba, changeant le sujet, puisque si ce n'était pas dans les registres publiques accessibles seulement aux anciens étudiants alors Nvara ne lui dirait rien.

« Rahkesh a la phobie la plus terrible des connexions mentales que j'ai jamais rencontré. » acquiesça Namach. « Cependant il ne réagit comme cela seulement quand il n'a pas suffisamment de contrôle dessus. Envahir son esprit le tuera et commencera une réaction en chaîne destinée à détruire la personne responsable.

« Une peur aussi intense? »

« Oui. »

« Je me demande ce que serait son épouvantard? » se demanda Masamba à haute voix, et il fut surpris quand Namach rit.

« Il se change en détraqueur bien sûr. Excuse-moi Masamba. » fit Namach, en partant pour son bureau. Rahkesh avait besoin d'un détraqueur, n'est-ce pas? Et la présence de quelqu'un ressentant les effets d'un détraqueur appelait les autres, n'est-ce pas? »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Bonsoir Luna. » fit Rahkesh. Luna retira sa baguette de derrière son oreille et déverrouilla le sort sur la porte. Elle lui fit signe de passer la porte de sa nouvelle maison. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, sa famille avait beaucoup bougé. Son père finalement établit les locaux de son journal à Seattle (États-Unis).

« Oh, salut Harry. C'est bon de te voir. Hermione, Neville et Ginny sont ici, savais-tu qu'Hermione ne croyait toujours pas que les Ronflaks cornus? » fit Luna. Ses yeux pâles l'invitaient à partager son incrédulité à cette impossibilité. Elle ne portait pas, Harry le remarqua, ses boucles d'oreille en radis, les ayant changées pour de petits morceaux de corail. Le collier était le même que d'habitude. Oh hé bien, les boucles d'oreille au moins étaient bien mieux.

« Vraiment? » demanda Harry. « Peut-être que je devrai essayer de lui trouver une photo. »

« Il est impossible de photographier un Ronflaks Cornu, Harry. » fit gentiment Luna, comme si elle parlait à un jeune enfant.

« Je ne le savais pas. Comme c'est étrange. » fit Harry, Luna hocha gentiment la tête et l'emmena au salon où Hermione, Ginny et Neville attendaient. Ils se retournèrent tous pour le regarder silencieusement.

« Salut Nev. » fit Harry, et tout le monde se détendit immédiatement. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien. J'ai été pris à un internat à l'Institut National de Botanique, Division Plantes Arctiques. » dit Neville avec enthousiasme,

« Wow. Félicitations. » fit Harry, peu surpris. Tout bon botaniste ne pouvait manquer de remarquer le talent de Neville. « Est-ce que tu vois toujours les soigneurs? » demanda-t-il, sachant que les blessures de Neville avaient guéries mais que les soigneurs voulaient le revoir périodiquement.

« Nan. Je suis comme neuf. » fit Neville.

« Il a une très belle cicatrice. » fit joyeusement Luna. Harry haussa un sourcil à Neville, qui rosit légèrement. Derrière son dos, Ginny cacha un sourire et fit un geste en direction de Neville et Luna. Harry prit une place à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé et prit une des tasses de thé sur la table.

« Je leur ai dit ce qui est arrivé à Ron » fit Hermione en s'excusant et en mettant un terme aux joyeuses retrouvailles. . Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas utilisé la potion de chance. » fit doucement Harry. Non pas qu'il regrettait le moins du monde la mort de Ron. Il était, en fait, plutôt soulagé, mais il était mieux de paraître sympathique et au moins un peu perturbé.

« Il n'a probablement pas eu le temps, ou n'y a pas penser. Il n'a jamais été très rapide. » fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Apparemment son frère lui manquait moins qu'à tout autre. « Un démon convoqué par des mangemorts. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Voldemort était aussi stupide. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne l'aurait imaginé. Il en a convoqué d'autres, la plupart d'entre eux sont morts, et certains d'entre eux sont toujours dans la nature. Ceux-là semblent lui obéir. Il semble étrange qu'il n'ait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient agir loyalement pour l'amener à en convoquer d'autres qui pourront alors commencer leur attaque sur la Terre. » fit Harry.

« Peut-être qu'il est juste devenu désespéré. » fit Neville. « J'ai tout lu à propos de la bataille entre lui et les vampires dans les journaux. Il semblerait qu'il ait subi une sacrée défaite. »

« C'est vrai. Ça a été très mauvais pour lui. Il a perdu la moitié de ses forces. Et de nombreux autres sont morts plus tard de leurs blessures et de sorts à retardement. Cependant, il a eu plus d'une douzaine de vampires, et quatre étaient des apprenties. » Rahkesh n'allait pas leur donner tous les détails, mais le seul Maître de Cité qui était mort avait été tué en perdant sa concentration en commandant une des tornades de feu que les vampires avaient invoqués. . Les autres avaient été des pertes tolérables, les postes vacants rapidement comblés par d'autres vampires. C'était contrariant que tant aient été perdus, mais il n'y avait pas eu de réels dommages dans les rangs des vampires. « Voldemort aurait pu attendre et se reconstruire lentement. Pourquoi se précipiter quand les vampires sont en guerre les uns contre les autres et que les loups garous sont repoussés? Il aurait pu attendre et ramasser ensuite les pièces. » fit Harry.

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps. J'ai regardé certains rituels sombres comme celui qu'il a fait pour revenir. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement stables. Il se pourrait qu'il n'ait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ou il devait prendre le contrôle avant de solidifier les effets du rituel. » fit Hermione. Harry n'avait pas considéré que Voldemort ne pourrait pas … que son nouveau corps ne tenait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait devoir mentionner à Maugrey et Shackelbolt. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'y avait pensé auparavant?

« Tonks et l'Auror Shackelbolt sont partis le même jour qu'Hermione. » dit Harry à tout le monde. « Alastor Maugrey est en Espagne avec Rémus. Rémus travaille avec quelques meutes de loups garous là-bas, cependant, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, il n'en a rejoint aucune. »

« C'est bon à entendre. Il était temps que Rémus quitte l'Angleterre. » fit Hermione.

« Les restes de plusieurs meutes de loups garous à Londres sont tous en Espagne, auprès de leurs familles. Quand l'épidémie a frappé et qu'ils ont appris que les loups garous étaient susceptibles de l'attraper, ils sont partis. »

« J'ai suivi les taux de mortalité, ça semble terrible. » fit Ginny en frissonnant.

« Des cadavres gisant dans les rues, des maisons remplies de corps. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela sent. » fit doucement Neville.

Rahkesh pouvait très bien imaginer ce que ça sentait. Il connaissait l'odeur aussi bien qu'il connaissait son propre visage dans un miroir. Il la reconnaitrait n'importe où pour le reste de sa vie. Les salles de soin remplie de mort et de vomis noirs, les corps pourrissants devenant gris et, avec le temps, se liquéfiants s'ils n'étaient pas correctement pris en charge. L'odeur de décomposition si lourde dans l'air que vous pouviez presque la goûter et que ça piquait la langue, Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à ressentir cela, mais ça lui arriverait probablement. Il avait eu plus que quelques rêves ces derniers jours qui l'avaient sortis du lit pour aller vomir tard le soir. D'après les ombres dans les yeux de Daray et Silas, ils souffraient aux aussi de souvenirs perturbants.

« Vraiment horrible. » fit Harry, en fronçant le nez. « Les journaux moldus l'ont bien rendu. Ils ont trouvés quelques maisons de personnes magiques avec toute la famille morte dans la maison. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, et je ne pense pas que quiconque les ait informés, »

« Quoi? » demanda Ginny. « Les informer? »

« Il y a des moyens spéciaux de communication pour que les dirigeants puissent savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la communauté magique. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personne qui savent que nous existons, mais il y en a. » expliqua Hermione. « Je doute qu'il reste assez de personnes du gouvernement pour qu'ils y réfléchissent. »

« Je demanderai à Shackelbolt. Nous pouvons le notifier au Maître de la Cité de Londres et le faire envoyer quelqu'un pour expliquer. » fit Harry. Hadrian pourrait aussi avoir ses propres méthodes de communication; il dirigeait la communauté vampire de Londres depuis des siècles. « Les vampires peuvent se déplacer en toute liberté maintenant, particulièrement puisqu'il ne reste plus personne pour les arrêter, donc ils peuvent rester facilement en contact. »

Deux heures plus tard, Rahkesh quitta la maison de Luna avec un sourire reconnaissant. Autant il aimait voir occasionnellement ses anciens amis, autant il ne se sentait plus entièrement à l'aise avec eux, il ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Ils étaient maintenant juste des connaissances, et toute rencontre prolongée serait tendue.

Il suivit la magie à travers la cité jusqu'au secteur magique, passant au travers des protections à un arrêt de bus et apparaissant à un arrêt de tapis volants avec des sorcières et des sorciers qui attendaient. De beaux bâtiments anciens s'étendaient, remplis de petites boutiques. C'était une douce soirée et il y avait beaucoup de monde, de différentes espèces. Il pouvait voir d'où il était trois variétés de fae, des vampires et des humains mortels. Il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre tension entre les espèces. Hé bien à part quelques regards étranges à deux centaures mangeant des salades à la terrasse d'un restaurant réputé.

C'était la partie la plus sympa de la ville; Rahkesh recherchait l'autre côté. Une rapide recherche des magies aux alentours le menèrent à une petite rue ombragée par de grands bâtiments des deux côtés. A la fin de cette rue, une plus grande se séparait en trois directions. Il y avait là aussi plein de vie, et un bon paquet de magie noire et d'intentions pas très gentilles. La population de la troisième rue semblait être entièrement composée de prostituées et les deux autres recueillaient une variété de boutiques, la plupart d'entre elles ne semblaient pas entièrement honnêtes.

Ally avait recommandé un endroit sur la deuxième rue qui vendait de fascinants objets de partout dans le monde, la plupart d'entre eux portaient des sorts et des enchantements qui avaient été illégaux pendant quelques temps. Pourquoi ça n'avait jamais été fermé par les autorités était une question que tout le monde se posait. Le frère d'Ally travaillait à l'application de la loi et il le savait certainement, mais le propriétaire était sans danger et il n'avait jamais été surpris en train d'importer, ou d'acheter ou de vendre n'importe quoi d'illégal. Comment il réussissait à faire tourner une affaire d'objets illégaux sans avoir jamais été surpris à acheter ou vendre rien d'illégal était une question que beaucoup de monde donnerait cher pour savoir.

Rahkesh recherchait quelques morceaux de bois de Perce-cœur. Un arbre créé par un assassin botaniste plusieurs millénaires auparavant et c'était illégal partout dans le monde, L'arbre était suffisamment inoffensif, passant pour de baguette d'argent à l'occasion. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vivant, un peu comme un sombral. Seuls ceux qui avaient vus la mort pouvait le voir, et seuls ceux qui avaient vus la mort pouvaient être tués par lui. Des morceaux de bois, une fois qu'ils passaient sous la peau, faisaient leurs chemins dans le corps jusqu'au cœur, le perçant et tuant la victime. Rahkesh espérait que ça fonctionnerait autant sur les démons que sur toutes les autres espèces.

Cyala avait annoncé que les Maîtres de Cités en Amérique Centrale étaient prêts à ouvrir les cavernes où les portails avaient été localisés. Le délai avait été causé par quelques difficultés à obtenir 'des approvisionnements', précisément plusieurs bombes contenant plusieurs centaines de Lutins de Cornouaille.

Les Lutins de Cornouaille normaux étaient de détestables créatures. Quand un ancien étudiant d'Akren les avait mis à disposition pour les utiliser pendant le raid sur le Ministère de la Magie Anglais, les Atéres présents l'avaient mentionnés à Cyala, qui avait localisé le propriétaire et en avait acheté autant que possible.

Ceux dans les bombes étaient endormis et lourdement enchantés. Des potions agressives avaient été ajoutées à leur nourriture pendant des jours et ils se réveilleraient particulièrement vicieux. Rahkesh s'était porté volontaire pour leur trouver quelque chose à utiliser. La bombe serait lancée à travers le portail dans le monde des démons, puis le portail serait programmé pour créer un portail dans la direction opposé puis il se détruirait et imploserait.

Pendant le changement et avant qu'il ne s'autodétruise, il y aurait exactement cinq minutes où il serait ouvert dans les deux sens. Là, Rahkesh convoquerait Sharahak. C'était pendant cet instant qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des démons qui attaqueraient. Les cavernes seraient scellées autour d'eux, et avec la plupart des Atéres présents, plus Namach, plus quelques centaines de combattants qu'avait fourni le Maître de la Cité de Mexico, ça se passerait bien, mais il y avait quelques risques. D'où la bombe et les lutins.

Il faudrait beaucoup de sorts de mémoires pour faire savoir aux lutins ultra-agressifs ce que les morceaux de bois feraient, mais une fois qu'ils s'en rappelleraient, ils seraient dans la réalité des démons, armés avec des morceaux de Perce-cœur. Si les morceaux fonctionnaient effectivement sur les démons, ce serait juste une question de faire rentrer des éclats entre les écailles ou sous la protection entre les cheveux et le cou, ou dans leurs nez ou oreilles, et les démons tomberaient comme des mouches.

Rahkesh avait fait beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il était entré à Akren qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait, mais armer plusieurs centaines de lutins de Cornouailles drogués avec des morceaux de Perce-cœur était simplement la plus étonnante.

Le propriétaire de la boutique était un demi-frère de Matthew Fleming, à qui Rahkesh vendait des ingrédients de potion rares à Ottawa. Rahkesh avait parlé à son partenaire d'affaire avant de venir; Matthiew lui avait tout dit sur son petit frère.

Jeris Fleming était un anarchiste paranoïaque avec un léger syndrome d'Asperger, et il était héliophobe (peur de la lumière du soleil), c'était aussi un peu un génie et le chéri de la famille. Rahkesh avait une note de Matthiew pour son frère, puisque c'était probablement le seul moyen qu'il puisse convaincre Jeris que de ne serait-ce que d'admettre qu'il vendait du Perce-cœur et surtout lui en vendre en moins d'un mois. Jeris était un des fournisseurs du continent Nord-Américain, et il n'y en avait aucun en Europe ou en Afrique. Le frère d'Ally, étant de l'Application de la Loi, de la protection des civils, savait à propos de la situation se développant dans les cavernes mexicaines. Étant pratique, il n'avait rien dit à ses employeurs quand le plan pour utiliser une substance illégale fut discuté. Il était allé jusqu'à dire à Rahkesh qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir un des dealers nord américain. Rahkesh ne parlait aucune langue asiatique et les deux fournisseurs en Australie étaient tous les deux sous le coup d'une enquête.

Il n'y avait aucun signe à la boutique, juste quelques dorures élaborées sur les fenêtres de devant, qui étaient énormes et qui montraient plusieurs crânes humains, une rangée d'yeux et le plus grand étalage d'objets en argent que Rahkesh ait jamais vu. Il n'y avait pas de porte – Jeris ne les aimait pas. A la place l'entrée était couverte de ce qui paraissaient être des lianes ornées de boules mais en fait c'était des œufs de fée des mer. En étant immergés dans de l'eau salée, ils écloraient, développeraient des ailes et s'envoleraient.

A l'intérieur, le bâtiment était immaculé et impeccablement net. Chaque objet avait une étiquète proprement lisible et un prix. Tout était illuminé par des cocons de papillons White-Fairy et le plafond était envahi de vignes gardiennes qui rappelaient fortement les mus de la salle de conférence d'Akren au Mont Cérbère, Rahkesh s'arrêta après avoir franchi la porte, pensant presque avoir été transporté là-bas. Le signal d'Akren l'atteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Jeris le maintenait faible, très faible, mais Rahkesh avait laissé le sien ressortir. Jeris répondit puis son signal disparut complètement,

La lumière du soleil ne pénétrait pas par la fenêtre et s'arrêtait si brusquement à la porte d'entrée que ça ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre de la magie. Jeris était héliophobique. Rahkesh regarda autour et trouva rapidement Jeris directement en face de lui, à quelques pouces du soleil.

Il était petit avec des cheveux clairsemés qui avaient autrefois été blonds et qui étaient maintenant gris. De brillants yeux noisette ornaient un visage séduisant qui semblait complètement déplacé avec ses cheveux et son oreille droite manquant à moitié. Jeris ne clignait des yeux qu'occasionnellement, regardant sans émotion son invité.

« Bonsoir monsieur, Rahkesh. » fit Rahkesh en serrant la main de Jeris et en entrant à l'intérieur pour que la main de Jeris ne soit pas sous la lumière du soleil.

« Rahkesh. Un choix intéressant. Pas votre véritable nom, mais peu à Akren utilisent leurs vrais noms. » fit Jeris, il avait une voix étonnamment douce et mélodieuse.

« Non. » acquiesça Rahkesh à la déclaration de Jeris. Il se rapprocha d'une des étagères, regardant un éventail d'émeraudes retenant des fées momifiées à l'intérieur. « Je recherche un produit spécifique Mr Fleming, votre frère vous a recommandé.

Jeris cligna des yeux, finalement. Il tendis sa main et Rahkesh lui donna la lettre. Jeris la lut à une vitesse étonnante, la finissant en quelques secondes. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un comptoir dans le fond.

« J'ai les meilleures qualités de cocons du continent. » acquiesça-t-il. « Combien? »

« J'espère illuminer tout le manoir. » expliqua Rahkesh, suivant à la lettre l'achat de cocons de papillons-fées. « Six cent feraient l'affaire. » La lettre contenait un code disant ce qu'était actuellement le produit. Matthew Fleming lui avait montré le code pour que dans le futur il sache comment contacter Jeris.

Jeris se retourna pour le regarder, incrédule. Six cent morceaux de Perce-cœur, ça faisait beaucoup. Plus que ce qui avait été vendu dans le monde cette décennie.

« J'aimerai savoir la performance de mes cocons; la plupart des gens ne s'embêtent pas à me dire s'ils sont satisfaits. Pour une telle commande, voudriez-vous me tenir informer.? » demanda Jeris. Rahkesh traduisit que cela signifiait qu'il voulait savoir à quoi ça allait servir.

« Je pourrais écrire une réponse, probablement pas immédiatement, mais j'en serai ravi. » accepta-t-il après un moment de réflexion. L'information avait de la valeur et s'il obtenait autant de morceau, il devait y avoir une raison incroyable. Laisser Jeris savoir son utilisation baisserait le prix. Ça serait une bonne chose, spécialement puisque Rahkesh achetait à la fois les Perce-coeur et les cocons dans lesquels ils arriveraient.

« Dans combien de temps? »

« Après demain serait le mieux, sinon, le jour suivant. » fit Rahkesh. Jeris le regarda longuement et secoua la tête.

« Impossible. »

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait les fournir? » demanda Rahkesh,

« Non. » répondit Jeris avec un élégant haussement d'épaule. Rahkesh s'empêcha de sourire. Ils avaient un accord. Où Jeris allait se procurer six cent morceaux de Perce-cœur, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la méthode de vente de Jeris était de nier la possibilité pour faire son business, et de ne laisser aucune place aux questions.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh prit l'imposante masse des cocons de papillons de fée et les mit dans le coffre que Cyala avait fourni. Il était de la taille de ses deux bottes, mais les six cent cocons y rentraient aisément, disparaissant à l'intérieur. Il sentit la soudaine apparition d'un autre être dans la pièce, il fit une pause assez longue pour cligner des yeux et reconnaître la magie d'un démon-vampire très malade, et referma le coffre.

Daray était nonchalamment allongé sur son canapé, dans sa forme de démon. Les pointes de ses écailles pelaient et les écailles auparavant noire et brillantes semblaient ternies et fragilisées.

« Tu as l'air terriblement mal. »

« Probablement aussi mal que je me sens. » répondit Daray.

« On apporte les Lutins de Cornouailles, le mieux est que tu gardes la bouche fermée. » fit Rahkesh, et il regarda Daray en grimaçant.

« Je ne vais pas les croquer, aussi tentant cela soit-il. » fit Daray. Son allergie à eux pourrait le tuer en ce moment.

Rahkesh lança un regard anxieux au démon. Daray n'avait pas fait un commentaire hargneux ou dénigrant à propos des lutins. Ces derniers mois, alors que sa condition s'aggravait, Daray avait des sautes d'humeur et passait de plein d'énergie à épuisé en quelques secondes. Il était devenu bizarrement irrationnel, mélangé avec des moments occasionnels de froide logique. Quoiqu'il se passait du fait que le démon n'arrivait pas à accomplir sa transformation, sa métamorphose avait brouillé sa personnalité suffisamment pour que l'être assis dans le canapé en ce moment soit complètement différent du Daray qui avait voyagé dans le temps avec Rahkesh l'année précédente.

« Nous allons bientôt faire revenir Sharahak. Peut-être qu'il saura te guérir de l'allergie. » fit Rahkesh, « Boire de l'urine de démon lors de la pleine lune ou peu importe ce que font les démons. »

« Boire. » fit Daray, en se tournant pour le regarder. « Boire. De l'urine. J'ai entendu que tu savais tout à propos de boire. »

Rahkesh ne s'embêta pas à répondre, il était soulagé que Daray ait ne serait-ce que répondu. « Viens, Namach nous a demandé de le retrouver dans ses quartiers. Est-ce que Silas va venir? »

« Oui. Il arrivera avec Grand-Mère et les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle Grand-Mère me laisse venir est parce que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un démon pour inverser le processus. » fit Daray, en retournant à sa forme de vampire, il suivit ensuite Rahkesh. « Et parce que si des démons essayent de venir, avec un peu de chance je les sentirais en premier. » Intérieurement Rahkesh ne pensait pas que Daray soit en condition de sentir quoique ce soit à l'avance., mais il ne dit rien. Si les démons tentaient de passer à travers le portail ouvert, le propre démon de Daray leur donnerait une seconde d'avertissement qui pourrait être très utile, et la forme de Daray _était_ plus large et plus forte que la plupart des démons qu'ils avaient dans la glace dans les labos.

Namach était près à y aller quand ils arrivèrent, l'ancien vampire ne portait pas une seule arme, à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, mais Eli les accompagnait. Le lézard magique gronda à Rahkesh, puis à un ordre de Namach, il s'assit placidement, goutant l'air de sa langue.

« Je vais nous téléporter là-bas – nous allons directement dans les cavernes. Elles sont déjà scellées au cas où les démons arriveraient à passer. Vous êtes tous les deux prêts? »

« Oui, allons-y. » fit Daray. Rahkesh tendit le coffre à Namach – les magies impliquées étaient de trop pour qu'il puisse le porter pendant la téléportation. La peau de Namach afficha brièvement des runes de sanguimagie. Une brève sensation de froid assaillit la colonne vertébrale de Rahkesh, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cave faiblement éclairée. Rahkesh regarda autour, surpris, il n'avait même pas senti de mouvement, et il n'avait absolument pas perdu l'équilibre. Namach n'avait pas eu besoin d'être touché par ses passagers, ou de se concentrer beaucoup. La précision des capacités de Namach devait être plus intense que ce que Rahkesh avait pensé; il n'avait pas senti le moindre changement sous ses pieds.

Des stalactites tordues, jaunes pâles et vertes, tombaient comme des crocs du plafond, entre elles, de grosses stalagmites montaient du sol comme des flammes solides. Il y avait du orange et du blanc sur les murs, ressemblant à de la glace qui avait fondu puis avait de nouveau gelé. A la surface du sol, des petites réserves d'eau, intouchées depuis des milliers d'années, apparaissaient comme des lacs miniatures entourés de petites bordures de quartz. Les cavernes sentaient le froid et l'humidité, en dépit de l'air chaud du printemps provenant du dehors. Leurs respirations étaient visibles dans l'air alors qu'ils marchaient. Hé bien en fait, les vampires ne respiraient pas.

Les cavernes étaient bien trop belles pour le but qu'elles servaient. Sur le sol de la salle principale il y avait un anneau doré dans le sol. De celui-ci jaillissait des piques dorées vers l'intérieur. A l'intérieur se trouvait un autel cylindrique. C'était un bloc d'or presque de la hauteur du cou. Autour du cercle s'élevaient de petites arches dorées, qui portaient des marques qui paraissaient avoir été faites par des griffes, comme si des créatures volantes avaient atterries dessus. Le haut de l'autel était un bol, aussi profond qu'environ la moitié de l'autel. Il était rempli à l'intérieur de fines aiguilles dorées pointues aussi longues que l'index de Rahkesh.

L'extérieur de l'autel était couvert d'images de squelettes qui paraissaient fondre, comme des peintures brouillées. Chaque squelette tenait divers organes humains dans leurs mains, cœurs, fois, poumons, un rein, un cerveau. . Les squelettes étaient attachés par des chaînes dorées autour de leurs poignets et de leurs gorges. De derrières le crâne de chaque squelette partaient deux rayons atteignant les squelettes les plus proches.

Des vampires commencèrent à apparaître en rang nets, bien armés. Il y en avait une centaine, commandés par une femme aux cheveux gris, à qui il manquait le petit doigt de chaque main. Ils furent rejoints par Sergio Cesario, le Maître de Mexico et de la plupart de ce pays. Il y avait aussi Sven de Belize et une cinquantaine de ses propres vampires.

Un moment plus tard le vampire s'étira étonné, et de grandes formes noires apparurent. Les anges noirs Atéres. Ils ressemblaient à des ombres marchant sans formes définies. De grandes choses noires avec des contours flous.

« Il y a deux formes. Celle visible enflammée, et celle-là, l'ombre. » fit doucement Daray à Rahkesh. Silas était aussi apparut, et avait pris une position reculée. Daray et Rahkesh le rejoignirent tandis que Namach alla parler à Sergio, Eli le suivit de près. Les formes noires floues des angles noirs bougèrent, prenant position derrière Cyala contre un mur de la caverne. Ils étaient treize au total. La plupart des Atéres étaient présents.

Ça allait vraiment être un spectacle.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissés une review : moi (LOL, merci beaucoup, c'est sympa, tu as maintenant ta réponse pour la sanguimagie), Ryan (ravie que ça te plaise j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur), Blackmoony83 (voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé), christophe (ce n'est pas moi qui fait la longueur des chapitres et merci c'est gentil de ta part), fizban gomf (you're welcome, I'm glad you like it), EldaThren (j'espère que la suite t'a plus) et akan (bonne question, je ne sais pas, surement à la fin de la fict qui est en trois partie),


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont inquiétés parce que je n'ai rien posté depuis un moment mais c'était juste un manque de temps puis le temps de la correction, ne vous en faite pas JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS MES TRAD EN COURS AVANT LEUR FIN! Un gros bisous à ma bêta Lullyanne qui a prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre alors qu'elle passait des examens, je lui souhaite d'avoir bien réussi.

Je pars deux semaines en Thailande au mois de juin donc le prochain chap se fera un peu attendre mais il arrivera ne vous inquiétez pas.

Chapitre 12

Des lumières se répandirent le long des murs et une des formes ombrée noire se détacha des anges Atéres contre le mur et arriva derrière Silas et Daray. Sans les habituelles flammes, les anges noirs étaient simplement de grandes ombres, trop noires pour qu'on puisse voir les traits du visage ou les mouvements. Ils étaient d'un noir profond qui absorbait la lumière et assombrissait tout autour de lui ainsi ils devenaient sans forme distincte. Ils glissaient plutôt qu'ils marchaient, ne laissant aucun signe de leur passage et aucun mouvement n'indiquait quand leurs jambes bougeaient. Rahkesh décida que ce devait être Sabien, le père de Daray – il était le plus grand du groupe, en taille et en poids.

"Tout va bien, petit reptile?" fit la voix de Sabien derrière eux, confirmant les soupçons de Rahkesh. Il était plutôt difficile de prendre Sabien pour quelqu'un d'autre ; il était trop grand et trop musculeux, ses épaules étaient assez larges pour rappeler celles d'Hagrid.

"Très bien. Ravi de te voir aussi, Hulk" fit joyeusement Daray. Sabien rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Daray grogna sous la main énorme de son père. "Papa! Arrête, espère de brute."

Silas et Rahkesh ricanèrent alors que Daray se redressait. Sabien s'était envolé et était quelques mètres au dessus, faisant des cercles au plafond avec un autre des anges noirs.

_"Ccet endroit ssent la mort."_ siffla Sygra dans l'oreille de Rahkesh.

_"Cc'est réccent?"_

_"Ssss. Une ssemaine, peut-être un jour ou deux de pluss. Il y a d'autres perssonnes qui arrivent. Des vivants."_

_"Pas des vampires?"_

_"Non."_ fit Sygra. Rahkesh envoya un bref message mental à Namach avec un seul mot – 'visiteurs'. Namach renifla l'air et se tourna vers un tunnel qui menait à la pièce. . Une seconde plus tard tous les vampires se retournèrent alors qu'une douzaine de mortels entraient. Sergio, le Maître de Mexico, commença à parler rapidement avec eux. Le chef, un homme aux cheveux gris avec une fine bouche et un nez brusque, répondit. La femme derrière lui mena le groupe vers un espace vide dans le cercle autour du portail.

"Ce sont des représentants des Aurors locaux. Une équipe d'élite." fit Silas, traduisant. "Ils sont ici pour observer et aider si quelque chose se passe mal."

De la direction d'où venaient d'arriver les Aurors apparut un autre groupe. Ceux-là étaient des fae, de deux espèces que Rahkesh ne reconnut pas. Un groupe avait la peau vert foncée et les cheveux verts clairs, avec des yeux en amande uniformément vert forêt. Ce devait être une espèce dela forêt, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vu de semblable. Les autres étaient des fae animaux avec de la fourrure grise sur la tête et à l'arrière du cou. Des prédateurs de quelque sorte. Il y en avait une douzaine de chaque espèce, quatre s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée qu'ils avaient utilisés et les autres franchirent la foule pour rejoindre les Aurors et Cyala près de l'autel. Sergio les accueillit dans leur propre langue. Le leader apparent des fae animaux, un fae aux courts cheveux argentés avec de solides yeux bleus, répondit dans un espagnol parfait.

"Ces deux espères ont des territoires près d'ici. Ils sont impatients de se débarrasser de ce portail." traduisit Silas. "Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec ça sous les pieds."

"Ce leader est un fae loup." fit Daray, "Étrange qu'ils soient descendus aussi au sud. Ça doit être un de ces territoires qui sont retranchés de ce monde. Je ne reconnais pas du tout les autres."

"Ils semblent qu'ils puissent se battre cependant, ils ont des griffes." observa Rahkesh, ceux en verts en avaient quatre à chaque main.

"Plus il y en a mieux c'est pour le moment. Peu importe l'espèce." fit Daray. "Ce portail a fait traversé beaucoup de voyageurs entre les mondes et il ne semble pas du tout endommagé. Je n'aime pas ça."

Daray avait raison, réalisa Rahkesh, alors qu'il se retournait pour examiner de plus prêt le portail. Ce portail était très puissant. Tous les autres n'avaient amené qu'un voyageur à chaque fois. Celui-là semblait être capable de pouvoir en amener sept. Le gros anneau d'or au sol étant rattaché à la pièce centrale par des piques comme les rayons de la roue d'un chariot. Les rayons divisant le sol en sept parties. Chacune avait des runes construites en obsidienne et en or à l'intérieur. Cela incluait quatre marques en formes d'empreintes de pieds de démon. Comme si un voyageur était supposé se tenir ici pour passer à travers. Si le portail pouvait en envoyer un par section, alors il pouvait envoyer sept démons à la fois. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun signe de fonte ou d'autre dommage, ils pouvaient présumer qu'il était parfaitement fonctionnel. De toute façon, même si sept démons le franchissaient, il y avait suffisamment de combattants présents pour s'en occuper. Et les démons seraient faibles à cause du transport entre les mondes. Les empreintes de pieds n'étaient pas plus larges que celles des démons qu'ils avaient rencontrés auparavant, et c'était réconfortant.

Près de l'autel, Cyala et Sergio se disputaient férocement, les voix faisant écho contre les murs et se répandant dans l'air. Ils parlaient en Espagnol, avec les nouveaux humains et Sven de Belize écoutant attentivement. Namach s'était séparé du groupe et il s'avança parmi les rangs des vampires vers le côté opposé de la cave où il examina les murs de la caverne, ignorant la féroce dispute. Quoique Cyala disait, cela énervait Sergio parce que bientôt il désigna l'autel et parla fortement.

"Ils n'auraient pas pu tout préparer à l'avance." marmonna Daray. "Sven est vraiment une épine dans le pied, à essayer que ça se fasse aussi vite que possible. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à grand-mère, elle aurait attendu encore deux semaines. Cependant, les Maîtres d'Amérique Centrale sont fatigués d'attendre et disent qu'ils le feront aujourd'hui, avec ou sans son aide."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le fait de le détruire aujourd'hui?" demande Rahkesh.

"Pas assez d'informations. Grand-mère pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe là. Namach est d'accord avec elle, mais il y a seize vieux vampires contrôlant l'Amérique Centrale et tous ils ne sont pas d'accord. Les fae ont fait leur propre évaluation et ils pensent aussi qu'il devrait être enlevé dès que possible et que rien ne nous a échappé. Tu aurais dû entendre grand-mère hier soir, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là. Elle est certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que l'autel dans cette affaire."

Il semblait à Rahkesh que si deux anciens sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas alors ils ne devraient probablement pas le faire. Ces deux-là avaient plus de chance de sentir si quelque chose se passait mal que quiconque. Les humains locaux semblaient divisés ; deux d'entre eux se tenaient vigoureusement avec Sergio, tandis que le reste se disputait la plupart du temps. Apparemment, les humains locaux n'étaient pas aussi prêt à prendre un tel risque si quelque chose pouvait mal se passer. Finalement, leurs deux compagnons acceptèrent et ils se tinrent silencieux. Perdant son soutien, Sergio appela quelques-uns de ses chercheurs et Sven.

"Sven veut que se soit terminé aujourd'hui." fit Silas, alors que le Maître de Belize commençait une longue liste de raisons pour détruire immédiatement le portail. "Il semble que les mortels soient prêts à attendre quelques jours, s'il y a quelque chose de spécifique que Cyala voudrait faire."

Les fae écoutèrent le débat animé en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer et de se rapprocher de Sven et de Sergio. Avec eux derrière lui, Sven s'énerva et fut sur le point de crier, jusqu'à ce que Cyala gronde et il baissa la voix.

"Ils pensent que n'importe quel risque est minimal. Ce qui est important est de détruire ce portail. Le faire à n'importe quel moment inclut quelques risques. Les fae pensent qu'une étude plus approfondie ne révèlera rien de nouveau qui rendrait le processus plus facile ou plus difficile." fit Silas, en écoutant la dispute. "Ils marquent un point, là, ils ont travaillés pendant des mois et ils n'ont rien découvert de nouveau depuis quelques temps. Ils ont repérés les magies enregistrées par tout le travail de l'année dernière, et depuis qu'ils ont trouvé cet endroit , ils l'ont examiné. Il ne reste plus grand chose à découvrir."

Finalement, quand Namach eut terminé son examen des murs et retourna vers le groupe, ils se criaient de nouveau les uns sur les autres. Il dit quelque chose à Cyala dans une langue différente, qui, par les regards confus autour d'eux, n'était connue de personne. Cyala répondit dans la même langue, Namach répondit par un sourire sanguinaire. Les deux anciens calmèrent tout le monde, balayèrent toutes les questions, et ils commencèrent à faire reculer tout le monde de l'autel. Quoique ce soit qui les gênait quelques instants auparavant, ils avaient pris leur décision.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pressentiment que ça va se passer terriblement mal?" demanda Rahkesh, souhaitant silencieusement être _n'importe où_ sauf ici en ce moment. Il ne se sentait pas de tacler une meute de démons énervés aujourd'hui. Son cerveau le faisait encore souffrir de son travail avec Silas et sa sanguimagie n'avait pas encore guéri de sa plus récente expérience proche de la mort. Il se passerait encore deux ou trois jours avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau en pleine forme.

"Probablement parce que ça va être le cas." répondit Daray, "et je parie que grand-mère et Namach le savent aussi."

"Alors pourquoi le laissent-ils se produire?"

"Pour qu'ils puissent dire 'je vous l'avais dit', et probablement pour avoir une excuse pour tuer Sergio et Sven pour leur avoir désobéis." fit Daray. "Hé bien, peut-être pas Sergio. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne peut pas sentir ce qu'ils peuvent, sa concentration est sur les choses vivantes. Ses compétences avec les plantes et les animaux sont incroyables – il n'a simplement aucun don en magie de mort. Mais Sven devrait mieux savoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ignore les avertissements de grand-mère et qu'il a eu le retour de bâton pour ça."

Rahkesh soupira et regarda autour, remarquant que la plupart des vampires présents semblait presque impatients d'en finir avec ça. Il avait espéré que ce serait une destruction directe du portail et qu'il pourrait peut-être réussir à convoquer Sharahak. Maintenant il était certain que tout aller mal se passer ttrès bientôt. Sergio ne se sentait-il pas ne serait-ce qu'inquêt que quelque chose puisse mal se passer avec un portail ouvert sur la réalité des démons quand il y avait une chance que quelque chose fonctionne mal?

"N'allons-vous pas avoir besoin de quelques sacrifices pour ça?" demanda Rahkesh. Les magies de mort étaient les seules qui ouvraient ces portails. Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules.

Près de l'autel doré, les fae, un peu surpris d'avoir soudainement gagné le débat, reculèrent pour laisser le travail commencer. Plutôt que victorieux, ils semblaient maintenant un peu nerveux, les anciens vampires ne cédaient pas soudainement sans raison, et ils n'avaient certainement pas été convaincus de la sagesse d'ouvrir le portail aujourd'hui. Le chef Auror installa son groupe contre un mur et se rapprocha de Namach, où ils discutèrent en chuchotant. Le bataillon d'Aurors ne semblait pas très heureux de la situation. Personne ne semblait ravi. A part Cyala et Namach, qui, ayant perdu le débat, semblaient maintenant anticiper joyeusement la suite. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bon pour tous. Si les démons traversaient et qu'il y avait un combat, ils seraient capable de tenir le choc contre les autres vampires pendant des siècles. Rahkesh souhaita de nouveau être ailleurs. Un combat dans les cavernes sous Mexico avec les démons n'était pas son idée d'un heureux après-midi. Même si ni Cyala ni Namach ne semblait trop inquiet, c'était quand même une mauvaise idée. Tous les deux pouvaient probablement à eux seuls tenir tête aux démons qui passerraient au travers si nécessaire, mais Rahkesh ne voulait pas être pris dans le feu croisé.

Tout le monde s'écarta du chemin tandis que Cyala signalait à Norovosi, son neveu, de commencer le rituel. Rahkesh frémit intérieurement et se prépara à ne _pas_ vomir, s'évanouir, ou quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. Norovosi était un Nécromancien Blanc employant la douleur, le sang et la mort des autres pour faire travailler sa magie,

Plusieurs anges noirs atterrirent depuis le plafond où ils volaient. Ils laissèrent tomber un total de quarante neuf corps autour de l'autel, sept par séparation. Confirmant la pensée de Rahkesh que ce portail amenait les voyageurs dans chacune des sept séparations au sol. Aucun des corps ne bougeait, mais quand Rahkesh sentit prudemment les magies autour d'eux, il remarqua qu'ils étaient tout à fait vivants.

"Ça a pris du temps de les choisir. Nous ne savons pas comment le rituel change, puisque le portail s'affaiblit avec chaque utilisation le rituel doit être plus puissant, donc ils ont dû être extrêmement prudent et trouver des sacrifices parfaits. On peut forcer l'ouverture mais c'est seulement un plan de secours. Norovosi a comparé cela à restaurer un vieux tableau ; tu dois utiliser les bonnes couleurs et les bons pinceaux. Les sacrifices ont tous le même groupe sanguin, sont de la même famille pas plus éloignés que cousins au sixième degré, sans aucune maladie, avec un minimum de mutations." murmura Daray à Rahkesh, "cependant ce sont tous des criminels reconnus qui allaient mourir de toute façon. Norovosi ne s'en préoccupait pas, mais les mortels ont insisté pour n'utiliser que des criminels."

Deux anges noirs se jetèrent sur les corps et les mirent sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté. Rahkesh regarda les squelettes sur l'autel et réalisa que les images de l'autel étaient en réalité des instructions. Chaque personne allait devoir fournir un organe majeur pour alimenter le portail. Il semblait logique qu'avoir l'organe correct était essentiel – chaque organe utilisé dans le rituel correspondait à un organe sur un voyageur – assurant le fait qu'il traverserait intact.

_"Ssygra, ça va être ssalisssant."_

_"Comment çça?"_

_"Ils vont enlever les organes majeurs de chacun, et créer une chaîne pour les relier depuis leurs peaux."_ répondit Rahkesh, devinant ce que signifiaient les chaînes de l'autel. Une seconde plus tard, les anges noirs, armés de couteaux, commencèrent à enlever de longues bandes de peau.

_"Ssssss. Les choses qu'ont inventés ces démons. C'est logique je ssupose. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen moins ssalisssant?"_ se plaignit Sygra. Le serpent reposa la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Rahkesh s'appuya contre le mur, mettant un masque de parfaite indifférence et immobilité sur son visage, et il utilisa sa sanguimagie pour atténuer toute odeur dégoûtante qu'il aurait pu sentir, tandis qu'il gardait obstinément les yeux ouvert et ne regardant pas directement le Nécromancien. Cela ne fit pas briller les runes sur sa peau et lui permit de ne pas insulter quelqu'un ou de dévoiler une faiblesse avec son odorat. Aucune chance qu'il laisse le vampire savoir combien c'était repoussant. Même s'il était certain qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux ne regardaient pas non plus. En fait, il pouvait en voir plusieurs d'où il était qui fermaient carrément les yeux.

Presque immédiatement, Daray commença à gronder doucement. L'autel s'était activé aussitôt que les sacrifices avaient été enchainés ensemble. Des bandes de peau attachaient leurs poignets et leurs gorges les uns aux autres, et une faible lueur commença à apparaître, venant du cercle doré extérieur de l'autel. Daray renifla l'air et éternua. Rahkesh bougea pour bloquer Daray dans le coin, où personne ne pouvoir le voir s'il se transformait soudainement. A côté de lui, Silas fit de même et les deux échangèrent des regards inquiets.

Norovosi enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux noirs, prit un couteau noir, et fit signe aux autres de ses reculer. Les formes noires retournèrent dans les airs et firent des cercles en hauteur. Le Nécromancien Blanc passa le long du cercle de corps jusqu'à celui le plus loin d'où l'arrachage de peau avait commencé. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'accroupit et commença à couper l'un des poumons de l'homme figé, le gauche. Rahkesh fixa son regard dur l'autel au lieu du corps, et réprima vivement tout sentiment négatif qu'aurait put entraîner son odorat. Ces gens pouvaient sentir tout ce qui leur était fait.

Alors que Norovosi ajoutait les organes au centre du massif bloc d'or qui composait quasiment tout l'autel, l'anneau gravé dans le sol commença à briller plus fortement. La lumière circula autour de l'anneau doré et commença à remonter les rayons vers l'autel central. Lentement l'anneau extérieur commença à émettre des flashs de lumière. Comme les étincelles d'une lampe s'allumant et s'éteignant, l'anneau clignota et étincela. Des portions s'allumèrent puis s'éteignirent. Les lumières commencèrent à s'accélérer, de quelques petites étincelles rapidement éteinte, elles devenaient de brillants flashs de lumières. Des étincelles brillantes partirent dans toutes les directions et bientôt l'autel ressembla à un feu d'artifice générant de massives explosions de brillante lumière. Les murs de la cave semblèrent danser alors que la lumière s'intensifiait puis diminuait autour des stalactites.

Norovosi ajouta d'autres organes requis dans l'autel et l'anneau d'or commença à émettre de brillants flashs, puis les rayons le rejoignirent avec leurs propres lumières. Une lueur apparut au centre. Des lumières dansantes s'envolèrent de l'autel, illuminant l'intérieur de la cave, dépassant en luminosité les lumières des torches placées tout autour. Des parties de l'autel lui-même se mirent bientôt à émettre aussi de la lumière puis elles devinrent noires avant de s'illuminer de nouveau. Des flashs de lumière perle, dorée et argentée sortirent de l'anneau doré. Comme des feux d'artifices organisés en cercles et sur toutes les surfaces dorées et sur les parois brillantes de la caverne.

Rahkesh leva une main pour couvrir ses yeux alors que les lumières de l'autel dansaient dans la pièce, aveuglant tout le monde. Les lumières bougèrent ; se déplaçant si rapidement et avec tant de luminosité que l'autel devint invisible, une explosion de lumière.

Puis tout devint noir. La lueur disparut, les lumières s'arrêtèrent. Les torches s'éteignirent, la lueur de l'entrée devint noire. Les lumières individuelles des baguettes disparurent.

Lentement quelques unes des torches commencèrent de nouveau à émettre de la lumière, de petites flammes tremblantes réapparaissant. L'autel doré était devenu noir, le sang au centre rouge et débordant sur les côtés. Rahkesh baissa sa main de ses yeux et regarda autour. Rien ne s'était passé. Lentement il arrêta la sanguimagie qui abaissait son odorat et réajusta ses yeux à la faible lumière.

RRRRAAARRRRGGGHHH

Daray le dépassa en courant, déséquilibrant Rahkesh, ses ailes noires déployées en grand au dessus de sa tête. Le démon cria un autre avertissement et planta ses quatre jeux de griffes dans un démon gris qui tomba du plafond.

Du sang éclaboussa le sol et tout le monde leva les yeux.

Des démons. Des centaines. La caverne entière était remplie de démons. Alignés en rangs dans les airs, les ailes bougeant silencieusement. Rangée après rangée après rangée de démons. Rahkesh se redressa et se retourna pour regarder derrière l'armée de vampires.

Ils étaient encerclés ; se tenant derrière eux il y avait une autre armée de démons, portant des armes brillantes, ils se levèrent silencieusement, attendant.

Daray déchira la gorge du gris qu'il avait attrapé. Le démon cria une dernière fois avant que son sang inonde le sol.

L'armée de démons attaqua. De dessus les démons s'en prirent aux anges noirs, de derrière les vampires, l'armée de démons s'élança. Les démons tirèrent leurs armes, de longues épées incurvées et laissèrent échapper de longs cris rauques.

Les vampires et les démons se heurtèrent avec une force qui fit trembler le sol. Les corps en première ligne furent écrasés par les rangs de derrière. Les vampires tombaient alors que leurs cœurs étaient arrachés, leurs corps pourrissant et devenant poussière en quelques secondes. Les démons criaient et griffaient alors que la première ligne de vampire lançait des sorts d'acide et les déchiraient avec des couteaux et leurs crocs.

Rahkesh esquiva alors qu'un démon atterrit sur le sol, suivi par un ange noir qui atterrit si violemment sur le démon qu'il l'écrasa. Sabien Atéres, maintenant entouré de flammes et parfaitement visible, entoura une main massive autour de la tête du démon, et lui tordit le cou.

Des cris de démons retentirent d'au dessus, s'approchant pour atterrir sur Sabien, le bloquant au sol, leurs mâchoire visant les articulations de ses ailes. Sabien rugit et lança du feu. Les ailes de l'ange noir s'élevèrent, passant à travers les corps des démons comme un fantôme passerait à travers un mur. Les cris de démons se changèrent en hurlements d'agonie alors que les ailes enflammées les transformaient en cendres. Sabien sauta de côté, balayant une série de fines épées, et il s'envola vers le démon suivant pour l'attaquer.

D'autres démons arrivaient, volants entre les anges noirs et atterrissant au sol. Rahkesh réfléchit rapidement, les démons voulaient atteindre le centre du cercle que formaient des vampires, des fae et des humains. De là, ils pourraient attaquer de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur.

Rahkesh se transforma. Ses côtes se déplacèrent et sa colonne vertébrale grandit, de nouvelles vertèbres apparurent. Ses membres disparurent et de fines écailles aussi dures que du métal poussèrent sur sa peau, ses dents s'allongèrent et il sentit du venin se répandre dans sa bouche.

Les démons s'écrièrent et s'envolèrent alors que leur espace d'atterrissage disparaissait sous l'énorme corps du basilic. Le sifflement qui remplit la caverne arrêta le combat pendant un instant alors que tout le monde regardait. Puis Rahkesh bougea sa tête écaillée et tourna son regard mortel vers les démons.

Un horrible cri d'agonie jaillit de la gorge du démon le plus proche. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête et il s'effondra au sol, disparaissant sous les anneaux de Rahkesh. Rahkesh resserra ses anneaux, sentant les os céder alors que le démon était écrasé. Il fit sortir sa langue, sentant la position des anges et des démons, puis il se précipita, ses mâchoires se refermant autour d'un grand démon brun et gris, les crocs glissant tout le long du corps, injectant un venin mortel et perforant ses poumons. Ça faisait une délicieuse sensation au niveau de ses crocs, et avait un encore meilleur goût. Rahkesh s'empêcha de justesse de le manger.

Le combat recommença, les deux armées s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre. Rahkesh lâcha le démon de ses mâchoires et fixa son regard sur autre, qui, stupidement ou accidentellement, rencontra son regard.

La forme de basilic de Rahkesh était peut-être jeune, mais son espèce, un Rouge d'Asie, était la deuxième plus grande sub-espèce, et enroulé autour de l'autel, il prenait tout l'espace au centre de la caverne. Il balança sa tête, écrasant des démons en l'air et les envoyant s'écraser contre les murs de la caverne. Avec quelque chose de solide dans leur dos, les vampires,, les fae et les Aurors pouvaient attaquer vers l'extérieur. Rahkesh étira les écailles allongées le long de son épine dorsale, qui était entourée de piques acérées, empalant un démon qui essayait de le mordre à travers ses écailles aussi dures qu'une armure.

Sergio criait des ordres ; les vampires lançaient des boucliers, assommant des démons. Des sorts de désintégrations fusèrent, suivis de plus d'une centaine de sorts, qui firent des trous dans les rangs de l'armée des démons. Derrière la confusion monumentale et la panique que causaient les sorts, Namach commença son travail, du feu blanc dansant entre les mains de l'ancien, s'attaquant à l'âme des démon qu'il frappait et les arrachant, ou rampant par leurs nez et leurs yeux et les explosant de l'intérieur. Des runes sanguimagiques brillaient d'une lueur dorée sur sa peau et les murs de la caverne, derrière les démons, se figèrent. De longues pièces de glace aiguisées formèrent un mur d'aiguilles de plusieurs mètres de long. Les fae s'étaient rassemblés et envoyèrent un nuage vert lumière vers la meute de démons. Les démons s'effondrèrent à droite et à gauche, se tordant et criant, se griffant le visage. La glace sur les murs se solidifia, et s'en prit à l'armée de démons. Les lances de glace aiguisées volaient droit vers les corps de centaines de démons alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers l'intérieur.

Au dessus, les anges noirs disparurent dans les ombres, puis les formes noires en émergèrent, enroulant leurs ailes d'ombre autour des corps des démons dans une embrassade mortelle, leur arrachant la vie alors que leurs ailes passaient à travers eux. Des corps de démons tombaient comme une pluie de carcasses vides.

Les lances de glace s'arrêtèrent juste avant de frapper les rangs des vampire, puis elles se transformèrent en mur de glace, et poussèrent des démons avec des vagues. Les démons crièrent et griffèrent le mur de glace. Les griffes et queues en arrachèrent quelques morceaux. Les démons résistèrent et la glace commença à fondre. Dans les rangs apparrurent presque une centaine de démons en armure dorée, une lueur émanant de leurs corps. Des démons ensorceleurs.

Des ailes se déployèrent et un feu noir se rassembla. D'un claquement sec de ses ailes, le démon leader balança une comète de feu magique vers les vampires. Les vampires se transformèrent en cendre à son contact, criant puis disparaissant en une pile de poussière. De massives boules de flammes rouges foncées, jaillissant des ailes des démons, forcèrent les vampires à rompre les rangs, esquivant les feux. Les plus lents disparurent en piles de cendre. Les démons avancèrent, manipulant leurs magies de mort. Les vampires esquivèrent et se dispersèrent, lançant des sorts pour les ralentir. Certains des démons ensorceleurs commencèrent à émettre des vagues de magie qui déchiraient les sorts dans l'air. Le démon leader rallia les combattants et les envoya après les vampires désorganisés, s'envolant dans les airs puis se laissant tomber au dessus pour arracher les têtes.

Namach, qui avait été au centre de la section de vampires faisant face à l'entrée de la caverne, se redressa, ignorant les vampires s'écartant hors du chemin du feu que les démons envoyaient. Le démon leader remarqua l'ancien et aboya férocement un ordre. Les démons se retournèrent collectivement et attaquèrent avec une vague de mort enflammée.

Namach s'avança en levant une main, et il gronda, fortement. Les vampires les plus proches s'évanouirent alors que le grondement empli de magie de l'ancien se changea en cri qui arrêta tous les mouvements dans la caverne.

Les boules de feu noir explosèrent. La magie des mains de Namach écrasant la magie noire à chaque explosion, renvoyant la magie utilisée. Accélérant, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse et s'étendant, dans une masse de solide noirceur.

Les démons ensorceleurs s'envolèrent, évitant les magies qui leur étaient lancés. Des fouets jaillirent de dessus des explosions noires, les ramenant au sol. Rahkesh regardant, fasciné, alors que la magie noire mangeait les âmes des démon, puis absorbait la magie de leur énergie vitale, ainsi que leurs pouvoirs, les changeant en forme liquide, et la dispersant sur l'armée de démons. Tournée acide par la magie de Namach, la pluie de vie liquéfiée brûlait de gros trous dans les corps qu'elle touchait.

Le chef ensorceleur grogna, arrêta son vol, replia ses ailes, et tomba au sol. Ses ailes se déployèrent, des griffes acérées brillèrent au niveau de ses ailes, de la magie argentée et bleue tourbillonna autour de lui. Namach ignora le démon qui descendait, puis lentement et délibérément, il se tourna à la dernière seconde, sa propre magie jaillit en un éclat blanc suivi par des sorts rouges et noirs. Les deux fusionnèrent et les magies explosèrent, renversant tout le monde, laissant un énorme espace vide autour d'eux.

La magie glissait contre la magie, produisant des sons aigus comme le crissement du métal, ou des ongles sur un tableau noir. Des tentacules dorée s'enroulèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils combattaient tous les deux, invisibles sans le craquement de la magie.

Sergio rallia ses vampires d'un rugissement. Le vieux maître de cité sortit des fils et commença à faire des nœuds. Rahkesh regarda alors que des vampires blessés guérissaient et étaient remis sur pieds par d'autres. Sven guida le reste de ses forces dans une charge vers un groupe de démons rassemblés, des armes apparurent dans les mains des vampires. Les démons levèrent leurs propres armes et attaquèrent à leur tour.

"Ssssss sssavoureux démons!" Rahkesh regarda autour et trouva Sygra enroulée autour d'une stalactite, injectant du venin aux démons quand ils volaient à sa portée, son poison engourdissant les empêchait de ressentir quoique ce soit. Il rit ; sifflant doucement, alors que le jeune basilic se détendait et mordait joyeusement à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ramassant sa queue, Rahkesh se redressa, écrasant un démon en l'air. Il en attrapa un autre et le mordit, imitant Sygra. De prudents coups de mâchoire, ses instincts de basilic se réveillant, il attrapait un démon en l'air à chaque morssure. Plantant ses crocs dans leurs corps puis les laissant tomber au sol,

Les anges noirs tournaient autour de sa tête relevée et lançaient du feu aux démons, les faisant esquiver sur le côté. Un second groupe d'anges noirs jaillirent de grosses fissures dans le plafond, frappant les dos des démons avec des couteaux. Les grandes ailes enflammées passant au travers des corps des démons, les brûlant intérieurement.

Rahkesh rechercha après le Thunderbird, ayant l'intention de tous les électrocuter, et il se figea quand il ne répondit pas. Le Thunderbird était encore exténué de son expérience proche de la mort quelques jours auparavant. Rahkesh siffla de dépit ; il n'était pas dans la meilleure forme pour ça, avec une bonne portion de sa magie électrique hors de portée. Donc, à la place, il utilisa sa sanguimagie pour le véhiculer.

Le tonnerre secoua suffisamment fort la caverne pour décrocher des stalactites du plafond, les envoyant s'écraser sur ceux qui étaient en dessous. De grands éclairs d'électricité jaillirent de lui, partant dans plusieurs directions et frappant les démons en l'air. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre couvrit les cris des démons alors que leurs membres éraient arrachés par les éclairs.

Une douzaine de démons esquivèrent les mâchoires de Rahkesh et se retournèrent, frappant ses côtés et le griffant. Leurs griffent raclaient ses écailles avec de grinçants bruits de frottement. Mais les écailles de basilic étaient puissantes et les démons ne pouvaient pas les déchirer. Puis l'un d'entre eux mordit vers le bas et envoya son venin sur ses écailles et entre elles. Et ça faisait mal. Rahkesh rugit et se tordit alors que le venin du démon créait un espace entre ses écailles suffisamment grands pour qu'ils puissent planter leurs griffes dedans. Rahkesh fit appel à ses sanguimagies bouclier, presque inutilisables sous sa forme de basilic, et il fit passer de l'électricité à travers.

Toute la longueur de sa forme de serpent luisait de runes dorées de sanguimagie, de l'électricité parcourut ses écailles et les démons furent éjectés de lui, projetés contre les murs de la caverne suffisamment fort pour que leurs os se brisent.

Tout autour de lui était maintenant chaotique, les rangs dispersés des démons, des vampires, des fae et des Aurors s'attaquant les uns les autres en combats un-contre-un et de petits groupes ensanglantés combattaient sur le sol de la caverne. Rahkesh attrapa deux démons dans les airs par leurs ailes et les emporta dans ses anneaux, les écrasant. Il passa sa queue par dessus et redressa la tête, se tordant et attrapant démons au niveau de cou et brisant leurs os. Abaissant la tête, Rahkesh repéra un groupe de démons et cracha du venin vers eux. Un sort sans baguette suivit et le venin prit de brillantes flammes rouges.

L'équipe d'Auror, étonnamment tous étaient encore vivant, chassaient un groupe de démons entre des stalagmites géantes. Des sorts volaient vers les démons qui les esquivaient. Les démons se retrouvèrent finalement avec leurs dos au mur et ils se retournèrent pour combattre. Les Aurors firent tomber les stalactites et utilisèrent des sorts d'attraction pour placer les démons dessous pour qu'ils se fassent écraser.

Les fae verts étaient accroupis en cercle, de longues vignes grandissant depuis leurs mains sur le sol. Les vignes s'animèrent et attrapèrent des démons qui couraient à côté, les attirant dans la masse de tentacules vertes qui leur creva les yeux et allèrent jusqu'à leurs cerveaux. Ça semblait être une exécution particulièrement douloureuse. Pendant ce temps, les autres fae utilisaient de la filimagie pour construire des loups à partir de pierres tombées, et ils les envoyaient ensuite après les démons. Les massifs canidés de pierre déchiquetaient les démons alors que les griffes des démons étaient inutiles contre eux.

La caverne était remplie d'êtres morts ou mourants, plus de la moitié des forces originales, démons et vampires, étaient morts ou en train de mourir. Le combat qui se poursuivait était confiné à de petits groupes se battant dans des coins entre les stalagmites. Au dessus, les Atéres avaient définitivement gagné leur combat, il ne restait aucun démon dans les airs , bien qu'il semblait aussi manquer au moins deux des anges. Ne voyant aucune raison de rester là, Rahkesh s'étira, attentif à garder au moins un anneau autour de l'autel – il ne voulait pas que des démons y parviennent – et il commença à frayer son long corps parmi les groupes de démons, les dispersant, les rendant des cibles faciles pour les fae et les Aurors. Repérant un des démons ensorceleurs qui avait le dos tourné, Rahkesh s 'approcha de lui et le mordit. Le sort sur les griffes du démon faiblit puis disparut. Rahkesh recula sous le contre-coup magique, crachant alors qu'il sentait sa langue brûler.

Se retournant, Rahkesh attrapa le regard de trois démons ensorceleurs qui allaient l'attaquer. Se concentrant, il força la magie de son regard tueur dans leurs esprits, et il les regarda tomber en criant. Ils n'étaient pas morts, ses sens de serpent pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs, mais ils étaient inconscients. Il passa un anneau autour d'eux et les rapprocha, puis il s'enroula autour d'eux et serra, sentant leurs ailes se briser ainsi que leurs os.

Quelque chose frappa Rahkesh à la tête. De la douleur traversa sa tête et il sentit du sang couler dans son dos. Il se retourna, prêt à attaquer et vit de la magie bleue passer à quelques pouces de ses yeux. Les autres démons ensorceleurs l'avaient vu attaquer leurs camarades. Un groupe d'entre eux envoya une masse de magie bleue vers la tête de Rahkesh. Il en évita la plupart, et sentit les écaille de sa joue être endommagées par le coup qui les avait touché. Avec ses écailles dévoilant quelques zones de peau, Rahkesh lança son corps sur les ensorceleurs, envoyant un sort de froid intense devant lui, suivit par un sort de brise os. Le leader du groupe tomba alors que sa colonne vertébrale était écrasée et les autres esquivèrent. Rahkesh en écrasa un et perdit presque un œil alors que le démon, fatalement perforé par ses crocs, lança les griffes de son aile vers son œil droit. Rahkesh ferma ses yeux pour se protéger, de dures paupières écaillées se mirent en place. Se redressant, il sentit leurs positions, et l'attaque magique suivante.

Maintenant tous les démons ensorceleurs restant étaient après lui, combattant pour atteindre l'autel. Du venin s'infiltra entre ses écailles, et Rahkesh cria involontairement de douleur. Des dents se plantèrent dans sa queue et dans les endroits où du sang coulait à cause des blessures dues au venin. De la magie étaient lancée, visant les tendons. Rahkesh enroula un autre anneau autour de l'autel et se tordit, ses écailles intactes vers l'extérieur pour repousser les attaques magiques des démons. Rahkesh fit passer sa queue au dessus de leurs tête puis utilisa sa sanguimagie bouclier pour se débarrasser d'eux quand ils l'eurent attrapés et se furent accrochés. Les basilic n'étaient pas les plus agiles des bêtes, mais Rahkesh évita le sort suivant et frappa l'aile d'un de ses adversaires avec un éclair, mettant fin à sa capacité à voler.

Maintenant les anges noirs Atéres atterrirent derrière des démons et les éliminant. Mais quand leurs grandes ailes s'approchèrent pour les détruire les armures des démons ensorceleurs émirent une lueur dorée et les ailes frappèrent du solide au lieu de passer au travers. Pas particulièrement perturbés, les assassins levèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à découper les démons. Les ensorceleurs répliquèrent avec de la magie, produisant des flammes qui s'enroulaient autour des corps des anges noirs.

Cyala fut la dernière à arriver et quand elle le fit, elle enflamma sa forme d'ange noire et fit appel à une combinaison de magies offensives de sanguimagie et de filimagie, créant un nuage qui recouvrit plusieurs des démons combattant comme un épais brouillard. Des réseaux de fils de magie apparurent à l'intérieur, devenant bleus puis argentés, avant de s'enrouler autour des démons. Puis Cyala ouvrit un jeu de runes sur ses mains et son cou, et la magie devint solide, comme de fins fils d'acier, et détruisant tout sur leurs passages. Les démons furent déchirés par les fils magiques, les laissant en morceaux sur le sol.

Un énorme bruit de tonnerre fit écho, grondant au dessus de la caverne. Le sol trembla et de grosses fissurent apparurent sur le sol de la caverne. De d'impressionnant masse de magie utilisée à l'endroit où Namach et le chef des démons ensorceleurs combattaient, jaillit une vague de lumière rouge qui s'enfonça dans la terre. Puis quand ça revint, il y eut une explosion, des filets de magie rouge se répandirent le long des murs pour créer une toile entourant toute la caverne et ceux à l'intérieur.

Puis toute la caverne commença à fondre. La chaleur augmenta jusqu'à des niveaux presque insupportables et les murs de pierre solide chauffèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent liquides. Les stalactites fondirent avant de tomber du plafond. Dessous, le sol devint si chaud que Rahkesh dut lancer un sort continuel de refroidissement pour s'empêcher de brûler.

Le démon ensorceleur et Namach se séparèrent, le démon s'effondrant au sol. Ses deux ailes s'étaient détachées de son corps, laissant de profondes plaies. Namach recula, esquivant des traits de magie pourpre, gracieux comme un danseur. Le démon se remit sur ses pieds, son armure magique scellant ses blessures, et il rugit. Namach rit et rugit à son tour, le pouvoir derrière sa voix se répercutant en écho le long des murs de la caverne. L'ancien vampire portait un bon nombre de plaies sanglantes sur tout le torse et le dos, certaines suffisamment profonde pour avoir atteint un os, et les blessures ne semblaient pas guérir. Le démon ensorceleur grogna et lança un sort, rassemblant le sol en fusion et le balançant au visage de Namach en une vague de lave.

Alors que les vampires repoussaient les attaques, les démons se dirigeaient vers l'autel, et le basilic combattant, les anges noirs et les démons ensorceleurs. Rahkesh se baissa et fixa le démon de son regard. Le démon évita son regard et se jeta au sol, d'en dessous il planta ses griffes entre les écailles du ventre de Rahkesh et envoya de la magie à travers.

Rahkesh cria alors qu'il sentait ses côtes se briser ; il ressentit une douleur agonisante dans sa poitrine. Il s'enroula autour du démon et envoya un éclair à travers lui. Le tonnerre passa au travers du plafond de la caverne et de gros morceaux de pierre commencèrent à tomber. Des éclairs dansaient autour du corps de Rahkesh et le démon pris dans son étreinte hurla et le griffa.

Les derniers des ensorceleurs de moindre rang furent mis en pièce par les anges noirs, parpillant leurs entrailles sur le sol et des sorts et des armes traversant finalement leurs armures. Rahkesh sentit celui qu'il était en train d'écraser relâcher un sort et se recula sur le côté alors qu'il lui ouvrait le dos. Rugissant, Rahkesh se tordit de nouveau alors que le démon esquivait, plantant ses griffes dans la blessure ouverte et le meurtrissant.

Rahkesh se transforma, des côtes disparurent, des vertèbres s'évanouirent, ses bras et ses jambes réapparurent. En quelques secondes il fut de nouveau humain et il tomba de côté, le démon s'approchant de lui rapidement. Rahkesh sortit un couteau, visant l'endroit où les ailes du démon rejoignaient son corps.

Du sang gicla autour d'eux alors que les anges finissaient les autres démons et le chef ensorceleur se libérant, se dirigea vers l'autel. Rahkesh lança son couteau dans son dos, et le fit rebondir contre l'armure. Namach apparut, attrapant deux démons attaquant et les écrasant, un crâne éclaté dans chaque main, puis, il s'en alla après l'ensorceleur, le taclant un peu avant l'autel.

Namach se retourna, l'autel dans son dos, faisant face au démon. L'armure de l'ensorceleur brillait et alors que Rahkesh regardait, ses ailes se guérirent.

L'autel recommença à luire – du sang était tombé dessus pendant le combat. Rahkesh regarda alors que des étincelles commencèrent à voler des empruntes de pas de démons que le sang avait touché. Les sections semblaient prêtes à s'ouvrir. C'était ce qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de faire pour le détruire, mais ce n'était pas prévu.

"Rahkesh." C'était le Nécromancien Blanc, Norovosi, "Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un que tu voulais convoquer." fit Norovosi, remettant Rahkesh sur ses pieds, Rahkesh faillit s'effondrer alors qu'un douleur horrible frappait son côté. Ses côtes étaient cassées, sévèrement, il avait du venin de démon s'infiltrant d'une blessure à la hanche et son dos était suffisamment ouvert pour qu'on puisse presque voir sa colonne vertébrale. Luttant contre les larmes, sans succès, Rahkesh laissa Norovosi l'aider à aller jusqu'à l'autel. Le vampire alla sur une des sections qui brillait et se pencha dessus. Rahkesh sortit un couteau et entailla délicatement dans ses rune pour ses magies de guérison. Une fois que les égratignures sur ses épaules, ses poignets et son estomac commencèrent à saigner, la sanguimagie s'activa et des runes dorées apparurent sur sa peau et commencèrent à le guérir.

Le démon rugit et retourna une lance d'un des Aurors. L'équipe, étonnamment encore vivante, était arrivée, se déployant derrière le démon ensorceleur. La créature à l'armure impressionnante leur cracha du feu, les forçant à esquiver. Celui-là était plus grand que les autres, et bien plus puissant. Namach leur fit signe de reculer et bougea pour rester entre le démon et l'autel. Tandis que Norovosi travaillait à ouvrir le portail, Rahkesh se retourna pour regarder.

De près, l'ensorceleur était encore plus grand que Daray, il était gris avec des marques noires sur les ailes. La magie dont il semblait recouvrir ses écailles était intense et terrible, faisant chavirer l'estomac de Rahkesh quand il essaya de la sentir. Un son sec attira l'attention de Rahkesh et il vit les Atéres s'éloigner des corps des démons alors qu'ils commençaient à luire. Puis l'armure de l'ensorceleur craqua et étincela.

Le démon tirait de la magie de la mort de ses semblables. Les runes de son armure se firent de plus en plus brillantes alors que les démons désincarnés au sol mouraient. Leurs morts le renforçait, le guérissait, lui donnant plus de magie. Avec chaque démon qu'ils avaient tués, le leader devenait plus fort. Le démon attendit jusqu'à ce que ses ailes soient revenues, ils eut alors un terrible sourire et gronda à Namach.

L'ancien vampire roula des yeux presque comiquement puis leva ses deux mains, la magie les faisant luire. Le démon se précipita – et explosa, à trois mettre du vampire son corps se désintégra. De petits morceaux fumants de chair s'éparpillèrent et tombèrent au sol, du sang arrosa tout le monde autour. L'armure avait été vaporisée.

Il y eu le silence dans la caverne. Namach regarda autour, puis gronda doucement et s'agenouilla pour toucher le sol. La fusion s'arrêta, la lueur de la chaleur diminua doucement alors que l'ancien gelait tout. Le plafond arrêta de s'effondrer, et la chaleur du sol ne brûla plus.

Des flammes jaillirent de l'autel, se dirigeant vers les pilier de feu. Tout le monde se précipita au sol alors que du feu s'échappa dans toutes les direction. Des cris se firent entendre, des rugissement, des sifflements, et le claquement de grandes ailes. Rahkesh, presque inconscient à cause de la douleur, roula sur le côté, faisant face à l'autel enflammé, et il commença à tracer le sort de convocation sur ses bras.

Immédiatement la connexion s'activa, connectée à son sang que Sharahak portait. Sharahak était vivant, et dans la réalité des démons. Rahkesh sentit son énergie partir, le laissant si épuisé que sa tête frappa le sol douloureusement et que ses bras refusèrent de bouger. La connexion le vidait de sa magie, l'utilisant pour ouvrir un passage à travers le portail, à travers les sorts et les enchantements, et à travers la réalité des démons jusqu'à Sharahak.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rahkesh, sa vision commençant à diminuer, sentit, de très loin, l'esprit de Sharahak. Un doux chuchotement à la limite de ses sens, de la confusion, puis de la reconnaissance et une question sans mot lui revinrent du démon vampire. Rahkesh força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et lui envoya sa convocation.

Les flammes autour de l'autel devinrent noires, laissant la salle presque dans les ténèbres, puis elles redevinrent de puissantes flammes et le grinçant cri de guerre des démons retentit dans l'air. Des formes ailées se matérialisèrent autour de l'autel, sept. L'autel sembla pulser, puis le feu de l'endroit où la pile d'organes était réunie devint rouge et solide. Alors que Rahkesh regardait, l'autel commença à fondre, l'or se déformant et le sang coulant du sommet.

"Ils envoient trop d'ensorceleurs à travers le portail!" hurla Norovosi "Ils vont détruire le portail pour les faire venir ici!"

Des lumières vertes et bleues craquèrent alors que six démons ensorceleurs, en armure dorée et noire identique à celle du leader ensorceleur de la précédente attaque, s'envolaient dans les airs. Les démons prirent de la hauteur, puis se retournèrent et s'en prirent au groupe qui était près de l'autel. Une vague de magie jaune et orange se dirigea vers eux.

La peau de Namach luisit, levant les deux bras au dessus de la tête l'ancien grogna, de la magie jaillit de ses paumes en un scintillant bouclier blanc, recouvrant tout le sol de la caverne d'un dôme de magie. La magie démoniaque frappa son bouclier et devint douloureusement brillant, puis il glissa dessus comme de l'eau coulant sur du verre.

Les Atéres s'envolèrent, passant à travers le bouclier et arrêtant les sorts démoniaques en l'air avec leurs flammes. Les ensorceleurs conjurèrent et envoyèrent des vagues d'acide aux anges en battant des ailes. Les Atéres répondirent avec des boucliers de sanguimagie et repoussèrent l'acide. En dessous, tout le monde se mit à couvert alors que le bouclier de Namach se fit de nouveau visible, absorbant l'acide et le vaporisant.

De la dernière section du portail jaillit un feu noir, suivi par une vague de sang qui recouvrit le sol et éclaboussa l'autel. Quatre paires d'ailes apparurent à travers les flammes, luttant, des griffes apparurent alors que deux démons combattaient.

Rahkesh sentit à travers sa connexion à Sharahak que le démon était passé à travers le portail en même temps que le septième ensorceleur. Maintenant piégé dans un combat à mort, Sharahak était en difficulté, il n'était pas entraîné comme un ensorceleur, pas aussi grand que celui qu'il combattait. Rahkesh rassembla ses magies, et les envoya par sa connexion à Sharahak, espérant désespérément que le flux ne le tuerait pas.

L'autel explosa. Des morceaux d'or et d'obsidienne et des pierres volèrent dans l'air et le sol trembla. Partout les survivants tombaient les uns sur les autres et par dessus les dernières stalactites tombaient du plafond. De la lumière blanche jaillit du portail où Sharahak et l'ensorceleur combattait, suivi par une vague de feu. Namach contrat les débris et le feu, les repoussant, tout en maintenant son bouclier aérien.

Les démons ensorceleurs replièrent leurs ailes et se laissèrent tomber au sol, essayant de se rapprocher de l'autel en ruine. Ils étendirent leurs ailes autour et les pointèrent vers l'extérieur, de chacun d'eux jaillit une lumière bleue comme un éclair. Le bouclier de Namach les renvoya, forçant les démons et les anges noirs à les esquiver en retour.

Les sept démons ensorceleurs se rapprochèrent des flammes de la dernière section de portail, se rapprochant de Namach. L'ancien esquiva leur attaque et se remit sur pied, faisant face au démon chargeant. Le vampire rencontra le démon dirigeant l'attaque. Se déplaçant si vite qu'il était difficile de le voir, Namach arracha les deux yeux du démon, puis enfonça son pouce dans chaque orbite jusqu'au cerveau, attrapant la tête du démon et utilisant les orbites vides pour sa prise, il déchira le crâne en deux. Le cerveau éclata et le démon tomba à ses pieds.

La vue de Rahkesh se brouilla, son sang résonna à ses oreilles. La douleur de son dos semblait être en feu et ses côtes le faisait souffrir comme un endoloris. Il se sentait comme s'il tombait, regardant alors qu'un démon le visait directement d'en haut. Il entendit au loin Daray crier un avertissement. Puis la douleur traversa ses jambes et Rahkesh entendit quelqu'un crier, il sentit ses os se briser. Les mâchoires du démon s'enfonçaient dans sa jambe.

Et le Thunderbird se réveilla finalement, criant de rage. Le corps de Rahkesh trembla alors qu'une vague d'électricité jaillissait de lui en un mélange de magie et d'électricité. Ses éclairs jaillirent en une cascade d'étincelles. Le tonnerre frappa la caverne. Criant d'agonie, Rahkesh sentit le Thunderbird essayer de le transformer et échouer, trop faible pour réussir. Puis sa sanguimagie s'activa avec une douleur aigüe alors qu'il émettait des éclairs. De chaque rituel qu'il avait fait, de chaque rune sur sa peau s'échappait de l'électricité, déchirant la chair du démon l'attaquant et transformant le sol en verre.

Alors que Rahkesh s'arrêtait de trembler et perdait conscience, toutes ses runes sanguimagiques brillèrent doucement, puis s'assombrirent et commencèrent à saigner. Le démon s'affala en un tas sur le côté. Sygra, ayant glissé le long d'un mur, se précipita sur le sol de la caverne et s'installa sur Rahkesh, sifflant des menaces à tout le monde.

Des corps tombèrent au sol, certains morts, la plupart blessés et salement électrocutés. Le déploiement d'électricité avait arrêté toute activité. Mais maintenant les démons s'étaient repris et attaquaient. De la magie jaillit de leurs ailes en de précis sorts rouges mortels. Chargeant au sol, ils hurlaient des sorts au groupe désorienté vers l'autel détruit.

Hormis les Atéres dans les airs, Namach était le seul se tenant debout et il commença à répliquer avec ses sorts, interceptant pratiquement chacun de ceux lancés par les démons. Trois des Atéres étaient au sol, frappés en l'air par les éclairs d'électricité. Les autres atterrirent, près des cinq démons ensorceleurs restant. Un peu plus loin, les Aurors et les fae se remettaient sur pied et Sergio boita, sa jambe gauche frappée jusqu'à l'os par un éclair.

"Par l'enfer. Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous ameniez votre propre source de puissance pour éclairer l'endroit**" **grogna le Maître de Cité, en anglais cette fois-ci. Cyala rit. Les vampires qui avaient fuis la décharge magique se rassemblèrent lentement derrière les démons. "Nous pouvons les avoir. Voulez-vous des prisonniers?" demanda Sergio.

"Je vais en prendre un vivant. Tuez le reste." fit Namach.

Les démons ensorceleurs désapprouvèrent ce plan. Alors que les anges noirs se rapprochaient du dessus, et que les fae, les Aurors et le restant de la force vampire les encerclaient au sol les cinq commencèrent à jeter furieusement des sorts. Les jets de feu et de sorts découpant qui arrachaient de grands morceaux au sol étaient envoyés aux anges noirs, ils essayaient d'avoir de l'espace pour s'envoler. Tandis que quatre d'entre eux occupaient tout le monde et se protégeaient, le cinquième commença à lancer de grosses boules de feu noir que les autres utilisaient et leur envoyaient. Les fae verts les interceptèrent avec un terrible feu vert qui absorba les boules de feu et continua sa course, s'enroulant autour du démon au centre et entrant en lui par les oreilles et les yeux , le mettant à terre. Les vampires attaquèrent un autre avec des armes magiques, esquivant les attaques magiques. Sergio frappa au travers du dernier sort de bouclier du démon et un de ses lieutenants enfonça une épée dans son cou.

Un essaya de s'enfuir dans les airs, où le clan entier d'anges noirs attendant convergea vers lui dans une sanglante bataille enflammée où le démon fut mis en pièce. Le quatrième tua plus d'une douzaine de vampires avant de terminer avec les crocs de Cyala dans sa gorge et les Aurors lui lançant des sorts au niveau des yeux. Le dernier démon se fraya un chemin à travers les fae et les vampires jusqu'à ce que Namach l'entourant d'une toile brûlante, ne le mette à terre. Le démon attaqua alors que ses ailes brûlaient, griffant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et envoyant des sorts à ceux qui se cachaient derrière l'autel. Sa magie traversa la toile brûlante et il cracha du venin, criant de rage et envoyant un gaz empoisonné vers les Aurors. Finalement Namach l'attrapa au niveau du cou, le brisant instantanément.

Dans le silence qui suivit Cyala relâcha le démon dont elle buvait le sang et s'approcha du dernier.

"Je pense que tu as frappé trop fort." fit Cyala, en secouant le démon avec sa botte. "Il est mort."

"Non, il ne l'est pas." fit Elara, sa fille. "Il est juste comateux."

Cyala convoqua magiquement son clan et commença à inspecter les blessés. Janus avait les deux jambes brisées, et Grath avait une aile manquante. Les Aurors et les fae avaient rassemblés leurs propres blessés, et voyant que Sergio prenait en charge ce qu'il restait de ses forces et celles de Sven, Sierra et Namach allèrent vérifier l'état de Rahkesh.

RRRRAAARRRRGGGHHH!

Alors que Sierra se penchait pour rechercher un pouls, un démon se laissa tomber de l'obscurité régnant en haut pour atterrir, il se dressa à côté de Rahkesh et rugit. Tout le monde se retourna, armes à la main, les sorts volants. Le grand démon rejeta la magie avec ses ailes et laissa échapper une vague de feu. Le démon crème et gris étendit ses ailes et se baissa, couvrant le corps de Rahkesh du sien, ses grandes griffes raclant le sol autour. Ses écailles brillantes étaient tordues et couvertes de blessures, comme si elles avaient été griffées. L'une de ses ailes avaient trois trais parallèles et du sang coulait d'une marque de morsure à son cou. Sharahak avait été convoqué dans le monde humain, et il avait senti à travers leur connexion que Rahkesh était gravement blessé. Maintenant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait ou si ces gens étaient amicaux, il rugit du feu et prépara ses griffes, il se prépara à défendre l'humain inconscient si nécessaire.

Alors que les combattants se rapprochaient de la dernière menace, Daray, dans sa forme de vampire, fendit la foule pour se rapprocher de Namach.

"C'est lui, c'est Sharahak." fit-il.

"Attendez!" L'ordre sec arrêta instantanément les vampires, tandis que les fae et les Aurors se retournèrent, incrédules. L'ancien traversa la foule et s'approcha, le démon grogna et rugit. Passant ses ailes au dessus de sa tête il se ramassa, protégeant toujours le corps de Rahkesh, il baissa la tête et envoya du feu au sol par ses narines.

Le vampire s'approcha, les flamme dansant sur sa peau sans le blesser. Le démon le regarda et grogna. Namach ignora l'avertissement, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et attendit jusqu'à ce que le démon rencontre son regard. Les grognement du démon s'apaisèrent et les épines autour de son cou se figèrent. Namach se pencha légèrement, ne laissant pas le démon regarder ailleurs. Fixé sur le démon, l'ancien baissa tous ses boucliers.

La magie qui en résulta fit tomber à genou et trembler tous les vampires. Les fae grimacèrent et reculèrent tandis que les Aurors frémirent. Puis la présence s'estompa alors que Namach se concentrait sur le démon et bloquait tous les autres. Le démon se figea, chacun de ses muscles devint rigide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il cherchait à échapper au regard du vampire et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le grondement faiblit et disparut. Puis les épines du cou du démon se replièrent, suivies par les piques le long de son dos. Il trembla et ses ailes frémirent alors que ses instincts vampiriques longtemps oubliés protestaient au fait de défier un supérieur. La foule regarda avec étonnement la posture agressive du démon se relâcher. Alors que Namach se pencha et tendis sa main, une étrange plainte sortit de la gorge du démon, puis il s'accroupit lentement pour faire reposer sa tête sur la main.

"Sharahak, je présume?" demanda gentiment l'ancien.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh se réveilla dans un monde de douleur. Il avait mal partout. Sa peau le démangeait comme s'il avait eu une mauvais brûlure, et l'agonie de ses jambes le fit presque s'évanouir de nouveau. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux, et Sygra siffla à son oreille.

_"Relaxx. Tu es en ssBeliseé. Le combat est terminé, le portail est détruit. Sharahak est icci. Tes jambes ont été ssalement écrasées, tout comme trois de tes côtes. Les blessures de ton dos ssont quasiment guéries mais avec le venin de démon, çça prendra quelques temps à dissparaître."_

_"Des pertes?"_

_"Beaucoup. Ssven de Bélise et la plupart des ssiens, ainssi que deux tiers de cceux de Ssergio. Aucun humain n'est mort, deux des fae loups, et un du type vert."_

_"Ssven est mort?"_

_"Ssuposément à cause d'un des enssorcceleurs."_

_"Ssuposément?"_

_"Namach. Ssven a été extrêmement inssisstant pour que le portail ssoit enlevé. Il a ignoré tous les conseils ssur comment gérer çça depuis le début. Il a aussi esssayé d'empêcher Namach d'y particciper. J'ai entendu qu'il se moquait de combien mourrait tant que le portail était détruit. Il est ausssi connu pour maltraiter sses vampires. Et il avait un commandant en ssecond qui fera un bien meilleur Maître de Cité."_

_"Tu as beaucoup laisssé trainé tes oreilles."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Tu as fait de l'esspionnage."_

_"Ah. Tu as dormi pendant ssix heures. Je n'allais pas partir. Esspèce d'humain inconsscient, tu ne peux pas prendre ssoin de toi."_

_"Désolé. Je m'évanouis toujours après m'être transsformé en basilic."_

_"Cc'est un sserpent. Çça ne devrait pas le faire."_

_"Cc'est un GROS sserpent. Sans membres et avec bien pluss de vertèbres et de côtes."_

_"Ssss."_ fit Sygra sur son torse et elle ne répondit pas. Les serpents n'étaient jamais des problèmes.

Rahkesh ouvrit prudemment les yeux, pas certain qu'il fut prêt à rejoindre le monde des vivants. Il était propre, et quelqu'un avait lancé un sort pour nettoyer ses vêtements. Il était sur un canapé dans une grande salle. Autour de lui se trouvait d'autres canapés, et derrière eux d'énormes colonnes de marbre qui soutenaient le toit alors que la pièce était ouverte sur le dehors. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, pas de vitres ; la brise traversait librement la pièce. De petits arbres grandissaient dans des pots aux pieds des colonnes. La brise était humide et chaude, dehors, les nuages étaient dorés par le soleil couchant. A l'extérieur il vit une groupe d'oiseaux voler, à peu près à la même hauteur , et il réalisa qu'ils devaient être très haut. Peut-être même sur une falaise.

"Plus une colline, en fait." fit la voix de Namach de quelque part derrière lui. L'ancien vampire apparut, portant du rouge foncé et du noir qui semblait venir d'il y a quelques siècles. "Et cela fait trois jours depuis hier." ajouta-t-il, répondant à la question non dite de Rahkesh. Rahkesh se frotta les yeux et ferma prudemment ses boucliers d'occlumencie, se demandant si le vampire avait été dans son esprit pendant qu'il dormait. Ou s'il avait projeté quelque chose.

"Quoi?" demanda doucement Rahkesh, réalisant finalement le sens de la dernière phrase. Namach montra un retourneur de temps attaché à son bras par un brassard doré. Le retourneur était attaché à une fine chaîne en or.

"Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde si nous ne manquons pas trop de jours à cause des blessures. Et j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour les prisonniers. C'est un de mes domaines." fit Namach, en tendant à Rahkesh un calice couvert d'émeraudes avec une potion à l'intérieur. Rahkesh la but et grimaça. "On surplombe le Nil. Nous sommes en Éthiopie." ajouta le vampire. Il leva une main luisante et envoya une vague de magie vers les côtes brisées de Rahkesh. "Pas encore guéries. Le démon qui t'a mordu n'a pas injecté suffisamment de venin pour te tuer, il devait avoir utilisé tout son venin plus tôt dans la bataille. Ou il s'est échappé avec tout le sang que tu as perdu." Rahkesh grinça alors que Namach passait gentiment sa main sur un côté de sa tête. Il avait une longue coupure de la tempe et sur pratiquement tout le front. La blessure guérit un peu suite à la vague de magie guérissante. Rahkesh vérifia que la fausse peau couvrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était encore là, et rencontra un épais bandage autour de sa joue droite.

"Du calme, celle-là n'a pas beaucoup guéri, elle suinte encore. Le mieux c'est de la laisser pour l'instant. Le professeur Ahmad pourrait être ennuyé si tu te faisais une cicatrice au visage." fit Namach en souriant. Rahkesh roula des yeux, génial, vraiment génial. Il était en train d'être moquer par un vampire de trois mille ans.

"On devrait réinviter les démons pour être certain que ça cicatrise." murmura Rahkesh. Namach rit et alla s'asseoir dans une massive chaise en marbre juste à côté de Rahkesh.

"Et Sharahak?"

"Ici." fit Namach, Rahkesh baissa les yeux et fit le grand démon allongés aux pieds de Namach, le regardant silencieusement. Daray, sous sa forme de vampire, était assis à côté de Sharahak, et d'après leurs yeux légèrement dans le vague, il supposa qu'ils communiquaient télépathiquement. Cyala était sur un autre canapé, sirotant du sang dans une flute en cristal.

"D'après le fait que nous soyons tous vivants, je suppose que les elfes n'ont pas décidés de nous anéantir pour avoir ouvert un portail." fit Rahkesh, luttant contre la douleur pour se relever légèrement et s'appuyer contre un accoudoir du canapé avec un oreiller derrière lui.

"Non. Oh, il y a eu plusieurs appels pour la mort immédiate de tous les humains vivants. Il y en a toujours. Et ils ont été ignorés, comme ils le sont habituellement." fit Namach. "Ce sont des elfes qui demandent notre mort depuis des milliers d'années, sans trop d'action pour le moment. Ils étaient plus intéressés par l'apparition d'un portail capable de convoquer une armée qui a été perdu sur terre pendant si longtemps qu'une caverne s'est formée autour. L'entière caverne était entourée d'or et d'obsidienne. Tout l'ensemble était un portail."

"Il y en a d'autres?"

"Les elfes font des recherches. Laissons-les faire. S'il y en a d'autres, ils les trouveront. Ferraidar a fait appel à une de ses meilleures équipes d'un quelconque ... autre endroit ... pour y jeter un coup d'œil." fit Namach. N'ayant pas à dire ce que cet 'autre endroit' pourrait être n'importe où dans la galaxie ou même dans cet univers. Les elfes ne spécifiaient jamais _où_ quelque chose se passait. Préférant garder tout le monde dans le noir. Et si Namach en savait plus, il ne le disait pas.

"N'ont-ils pas fait des recherches après la dernière guerre des démons?" Rahkesh avait pris le temps de trouver les registres dans la bibliothèque d'Akren.

"Si"

"Ils en ont oublié un."

"Oui."

"Intentionnellement?" demanda Rahkesh. Les elfes ont de meilleurs capacités précognitives que les autres espèces.

"Le diraient-ils?" demanda Namach avec moins un sourire mais plutôt une grimace dévoilant ses crocs. "Je le suspecte. En fait, je suspecte qu'un des prédécesseurs de Ferraidar ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Cela fait partie du travail de leur Champion de veiller au meilleur futur possible pour leurs espèces. Et _ensuite_ aux autres."

"Hum, je comprends." soupira Rahkesh. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas pleinement voir les couleurs?" Pour son esprit embrumé, c'était juste une observation, plutôt alarmante. Sa vision en couleur diminuait et revenait comme une sorte de kaléidoscope dément.

"Je suppose que quand tu étais inconscient – ta sanguimagie s'est mise en surcharge. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir ce que tu lui demandais. Elle a fait ce qui était nécessaire cependant, et tu en payes le prix maintenant. La plupart de tes runes saignaient quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Ça s'est arrêté maintenant, mais tu n'utiliseras aucune de tes sanguimagie pendant au moins une semaine. Aucune. Si tu le fais, tu t'évanouiras et elles se rouvriront." fit Namach. "Cependant, pendant qu'elles guérissent, tu as pas mal de temps pour découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec ta sanguimagie. Cela devrait te permettre d'observer le processus de guérison et trouver les éventuels problèmes."

"Ouais, à ce propos. Je n'ai rien réussi à trouver." fit Rahkesh. "Cependant quand j'ai essayé de regarder, j'ai remarqué quelques fluctuations étranges, elles provenaient de la magie fourchelangue. Ça ne semblait pas mauvais, ou vraiment dangereux, juste étrange, très étrange et assez inconfortable." Namach réfléchit quelques instants.

"Peut-être est-il temps que tu parles à quelques fourchelangues plus anciens. Ils pourrons peut-être te donner quelques conseils. Et même s'ils n'ont peut-être pas expérimenté quelque chose comme ça eux-même, il pourraient en connaître d'autres dont c'est le cas. Je n'ai connaissance d'aucun basilic vivant en ce moment, à par Voldemort, mais c'est un runespoor. Un vampire, il a fréquenté Akren il y a environ deux cent ans."

'Je suppose. Les runespoor sont magiques donc peut-être qu'ils ont quelques similarités. Ce qui est intéressant c'est que je ne peux pas trouver d'informations là dessus dans le fouchelangue."

"Ta magie est endommagée," lui rappela Namach. Outre la perte de ses capacités de guérison, Rahkesh _avait_ perdu certaines connaissances de sa magie. Il n'avait pas remarqué de _grandes_ parties manquantes, mais s'il ne pouvait pas trouver ce qu'il se passait, cela signifiait qu'il ne l'avait plus ou que ce n'était pas avec à l'origine.

Daray cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, sortant de son état de transe. Sharahak détendit son cou alors que leurs esprits se refermaient. Le démon cligna des yeux et vit Rahkesh, il sourit de toutes ses dents et bougea une aile.

"Demain sera suffisamment tôt pour ta transformation, une cave de bonne taille suffira." fit Sharahak.

"J'ai un endroit pour cela." fit Cyala. "Nous devons aller là_bas de toute façon, avec quelques uns des prisonniers."

"Des prisonniers?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Silas a fait un travail vraiment superbe." dit fièrement Cyala. "Entre lui et Nuri, ils ont hypnotisés six démons. Ils les ont attachés, inconscients et nous ont attendus à l'entrée de la cave après la bataille. Il est partie les surveiller maintenant, s'entraînant avec Nuri pour le prochain combat. Les démons travaillent un peu différemment, la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'en ont pas eu plus c'est qu'il leur a fallu du temps pour trouver comment contourner les défenses mentales des démons." expliqua Cyala, avec un grand sourire. L'ancienne matriarche ronronnait presque de joie.

Le succès de Silas était un soulagement pour tout le monde, et particulièrement pour Silas et Nuri. Les Atéres étaient composés uniquement des meilleurs, et pendant longtemps maintenant Silas n'avait pas montré tellement de talent spécial. Il s'en sortait bien en sanguimagie, et continuait à le faire, mais il n'avancerait jamais aux plus hauts niveaux. Ses potions, sa filimagie, ses enchantements, ses techniques de duel, sa métamorphose, sa magie runique et ses capacités de combat était bien au dessus de la moyenne, mais rien de proche du spectaculaire. Jusqu'à maintenant son animagus avait été son seul réel accomplissement. Maintenant avec une capacité reconnue d'hypnose de masse, et la capacité à transmettre sa magie entre lui et son familier Silas était devenu extrêmement précieux.

Ce qu'il lui serait exactement arrivé si ses capacités n'avaient pas si bien évoluées était une question que Rahkesh n'avait jamais posé, ne voulant pas le décourager. Probablement aurait-il fait ce que ses parents avait fait et aurait-il quitté les Atéres (s'ils étaient partis de leur propre volonté était une autre question que Rahkesh n'avait jamais posée) pour faire son propre chemin dans le monde. Et probablement s'en serait-il très bien sorti, au final. Il était certainement supérieur à la plupart des vampires de moins d'un siècle d'existence. Rahkesh savait par Daray que Cyala n'avait pas été contente quand les parents de Silas avaient décidés d'adopter et de transformer un enfant. Elle avait voulu mettre un terme à cette branche de sa lignée. Bien qu'ils aient été les Maîtres d'une grande cité, ils n'avaient pas été des réussites selon les termes de Cyala. Elle avait insisté pour choisir leur enfant pour eux, et avait choisi Silas à cause de son potentiel ; Cyala avait une capacité de perception de magie rare qu'elle avait utilisée pour choisir seulement les meilleurs enfants pour sa famille. Elle avait pensé que peut-être il tournerait mieux que ses parents vampires, mais elle n'avait pas réellement espéré qu'ils puissent faire beaucoup. Un enfant transformé en vampire tirait l'essentiel de ses pouvoirs particuliers de ses parents, les parents de Silas n'en avaient pas pour ainsi dire, pas du point de vue de la puissante famille Atéres.

Cependant, pendant la recherche pour un enfant acceptable, elle avait aussi trouvé Daray. Cyala l'avait pris instantanément, et s'était battue à mort avec le Maître de la Cité de New York (US) d'alors pour le droit de le transformer. Daray avait été gardé dans la famille et transformé par Elara et Sabien, deux des réels succès de Cyala, tandis que Silas, plutôt à contre-cœur, avait été donné à ceux qu'elle considérait comme des déceptions. Cyala ne se seraient jamais attendu à ce qu'ils durent longtemps, et elle n'allait pas risquer un enfant avec un tel potentiel comme Daray avec eux. La perte de Silas aurait été acceptable, mais en même temps il pouvait devenir intéressant. Quand il avait réussi à survivre au meurtre de ses parents en se cachant, et en déjouant les plans de leurs meurtriers pour s'échapper, à un si jeune âge, Cyala n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'adopter – il était de sa famille et par conséquent aurait un jour l'animagus d'ange noir. Silas, courant pour sauver sa vie, s'enfuit vers son cousin Daray, et tous les deux avaient réussis à tenir face à la force d'attaque envoyé par le nouveau Maître de Cité pendant trois jour avant que le reste de la famille, mené par les parents furieux de Daray, arrivent. Puis il avait réussi à survivre et ne lui avait pas donné de raison de regretter son existence, et elle avait été déterminée à l'entraîner jusqu'à un niveau acceptable. Les six prisonniers de Silas était les seuls démons capturés depuis la chute de l'Empire Romain (qui avait été enregistrée) et une validation finale que son choix qu'ils soit un ajout à sa famille avait été un bon choix. Cyala avait une bonne raison d'être aussi contente, et Silas devait être très soulagé que sa tentative ait si bien fonctionné.

"Que est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Nous les avons séparés dans le but de réduire les tentatives de sauvetage. Tristan va en prendre deux et nous prendrons les autres et les mettrons dans deux endroits. Pour le moment ils peuvent juste s'asseoir. Ils sont encore inconscients – Nuri a un peu forcé. Une fois que j'aurai guéri tout le monde, nous pourrons mettre au point un plan d'interrogatoire."

"Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un de votre famille a été tué?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Non. Nous avons quelques blessures intéressantes, mais tout le monde ira bien dans une semaine." fit Cyala.

Ce devait être des blessures intéressantes pour qu'elles mettent une semaine à guérir, pensa Rahkesh, se demanda exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait été un peu hors du coup à la fin. Peut-être que Sygra saurait. Il devrait lui demander plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était bon de savoir qu'ils avaient quelques prisonniers. Peut-être pourraient-ils confirmer les suspicions de Rahkesh et Namach à propos d'une invasion à venir. Non pas que ce qu'avaient déjà fait les démons ne soit pas une invasion, mais c'était certain qu'il y aurait pire.

"Alors comment est-ce que tout le monde réagit aux nouvelles que des démons envahissent la terre avec les armées?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Pas très bien." fit Namach, "Pas très bien du tout. Je n'ai pas entendu autant de cris et de hurlements depuis le début de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Tout le monde veut savoir quoi faire, et personne n'a encore de réponses. Ton ami, Alastor Maugrey conseille la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers au moment où nous parlons. Il a préparé un briefing complet sur les capacités démoniaques. Tes rapports de ton voyage dans le temps et le rapport que tu as écrit sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis est ajouté dedans. Il y a une chance que le CIS voudra te parler. Ou au moins le Conseil de Défense."

"Oh non." grogna Rahkesh.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Conseil c'est à moitié des conseillers, tous d'Akren, et la moitié des représentants de toute les nations impliquées. Environ la moitié de ces représentants sont aussi d'Akren. Plus probablement ils vont simplement demander quelques détails supplémentaires pour qu'ils puissent faire un rapport plus complet."

"ça serait bien si nous savions de quoi ces démons sont vraiment capables. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des démons ensorceleurs jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous magiques." fit Rahkesh.

"Ils le sont." fit Sharahak depuis sa place aux pieds de Namach. "Il y a plusieurs niveaux de pouvoir basés dur les sub-espèces de démons, l'entraînement et la capacité naturelle."

Rahkesh se retourna pour regarder son vieil ami. Le démon était assis sur le sol, le regardant. Sharahak était plus grand que quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et il avait quelques nouvelles piques et épines, en plus d'une nouvelle paie de fines cornes au dessus des yeux.

"Tu as un peu changé."

"J'ai eu deux transformations pour atteindre ma pleine maturité." expliqua Sharahak. "Je pense que Daray n'en a qu'une à passer."

"Comment es-tu allé dans la réalité des démons?" demanda Rahkesh. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était demandé pendant des semaines. Sharahak regarda autour, voyant que tout le monde le regardait. Namach mit furtivement en marche un enregistreur.

"C'est une longue histoire." fit Sharahak, "Mais il semble que nous avons le temps." Rahkesh s'installa confortablement contre les coussins et Sygra reposa sa tête sur son torse alors que Sharahak commençait son histoire.

Un gros bisous à tout ceux qui ont lu ma trad et un deuxième pour ceux qui ont postés une review : Maximilien (merci de tes encourragements, c'est très gentil), Popov (merci j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur), Lily Halloween (merci de ta compréhension, pour info tu seras pleinement satisfaite au prochain chap : il s'appelle L'Histoire de Sharahak ;'), OoNakuoO (tu as eu la réponse dans ce chap et la suite te donnera des nouvelles de leur 'vieil ami' comme tu dis), christophe (j'espère que tu as aimé), klaude (LOL oui, je pense surtout qu'ils auraient à faire à Cyala et Namach!), Elmisten27 (j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap et que le combat a été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais), moi (merci beaucoup), Ryan (oui c'est certain mais ça fait très plaisir de recevoir des messages pour avoir la suite!), tsuky (Pour sharahak, tu as eu la réponse dans la fin de ce chap et le chap suivant lui est presque entièrement consacré), Lehna (effectivement comme ça tu avais l'histoire bien en tête!), Vic dit vic (ce n'est pas moi qui fait l'histoire mais à mon avis ça ne se profile pas dans ce sens-là, je dirai), Necromant70 (LOL, on deviens vraiment accro à cette fict, et moi aussi!), Lullyanne (Voldy n'est rien à côté des démons, ça se voit par la différence entre les combats, il s'est facilement fait laminé alors qu'ils ont eu plus de mal et ils ont eu des pertes contre les démons), marie (je ne pense pas que Ginny et compagnie survivraient à Akren, ils sont trop obtus ce qui leur attireraient inévitablement des problèmes ... disons mortels), luffynette (la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé), ... (j'ai commencé à traduire le chap suivant, maintenant il va falloir attendre un eu), houzel (je n'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir terminé cette fict ... et j'en recommencerai une autre après, j'ai déjà des ficts fantastiques en tête), boadice (contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que ça continueras), Anael Snape (Whoa quel enthousiasme! Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à adorer et on devient tous accro à cette fict, l'auteur a fait un travail génial et je suis très contente de pouvoir la traduire et la faire partager), adenoide (c'est sûr la guérison aurait été utile mais bon, il ne faut pas regarder en arrière ce qui ne peut plus être, il faut toujours aller de l'avant), yuuhmm (je suis très contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça continuera encore), moi (Oui je sais ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus mis de chap mais il est long et ça a pris du temps, je voulais te répondre plus tôt mais je n'avais pas de mail ou te contacter pour te dire que ça allait bientôt arriver), laanais (LOL, c'est vrai qu'au début ce n'est pas facile surtout les descriptions techniques, mais en tout cas la trad a amélioré mon anglais! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap), Ginji51(t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, je tiens à rester en vie, merci bien, LOL! je plaisante mais c'est certain que bcp de monde serait déçu et ce serait normal!) et Schwips (voilà le dernier chap tout beau tout chaud, j'espère qu'il t'a plu).


	13. Chapter 13

Je sais que l'attente a été longue et j'espère que la taille du chapitre me fera pardonné. C'est un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous. Un grand merci à ma Bêta Lullyanne sans qui ce chapitre serait truffé de fautes, ce qui serait bien dommage.

Chapitre 13 : L'histoire de Sharahak

Sharahak s'étira contre le marbre froid, attentif à rester hors de la lumière du soleil. Le démon reposa sa tête sur ses griffes et il réfléchit un moment avant avant de commence à parler. Les trois vampires et un mortel endolori attendaient patiemment que le démon rassemble ses pensées, et réfléchisse à ces dernières centaines d'années. Les vampires avaient une mémoire ni meilleure ni pire que celle d'un humain moyen, à moins qu'ils ne l'améliorent magiquement. Comme tout le monde, ils avaient tendance à se rappeler mieux les choses les plus importantes.

"Je suis certain que vous voulez tous savoir comment je suis allé dans la réalité démoniaque, et savoir ce qui est éventuellement arrivé aux Chachapoyaros, et ce qu'a été ma vie ces dernières centaines d'années. Mais d'abord je vais devoir vous dépeindre les évènements qui m'ont conduit à cette situation. C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps. La plupart de mon séjour n'est pas particulièrement excitant ou intéressant. Je vais vous dire comment je suis allé là-bas, où j'ai été attentif pendant tous ces longs siècles à apprendre et à mémoriser tout ce que je pouvais sur les démons et leur réalité, même leur histoire ... mais je préfèrerais ne pas longuement monologuer sur ma vie. Je préfèrerais vraiment en oublier la plupart.

Si je n'avais pas enchanté ma mémoire je ne me rappellerai même pas d'autres langues. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai travaillé sur quelques magies de l'esprit vampirique peu de temps après que vous soyez repartis dans votre temps, ainsi je peux me rappeler de votre langue. Certaines de mes magies vampiriques sont restées avec moi, même après mon transfert de corps, mais la plupart ont disparues. Peut-être qu'avec les souvenirs que j'ai sauvé je trouverai un moyen de reconstruire un jour mon ancienne puissance.

Pour commencer, je ne sais pas ce qui est finalement arrivé aux Chachapoyaros, je sais qu'ils ont créés des magies pour sceller leur réalité de tout le reste, mais je ne sais pas s'ils les ont jamais activées. Quand je suis parti, ils ne l'avaient pas fait, même quand les Incas ont commencés à causer des problèmes.

J'ai quitté les Chachapoyaros deux décennies après vous. Ce n'était pas une décision hâtive, j'y avais réfléchi depuis quelques temps, mais pour quelque raison je n'étais jamais effectivement parti. Les Incas ont continués à éroder l'empire Chachapoyas, et à plusieurs occasions les Incas ont réessayés d'attaquer les villages magiques cachés. A chaque fois ils ont échoués misérablement.

C'était juste après le Festival de la Magie, vous l'avez manqué quand vous étiez là, ça se passait tous les cinq ans pendant le solstice d'hiver. Il y avait toujours des festins , et des performances et des concours de toutes sortes. Cette année ça avait été particulièrement bon. Les Xuelhuala envoient toujours une équipe pour faire des démonstrations de leurs combats, et l'équipe de cette année était la meilleure de mémoire de vivant. Pendant près de dix ans les Xuelhuala ont montés et descendus les montagnes à propos du nouveau commandant qu'ils suivaient. Hé bien, plus spécifiquement, le nouveau Général qu'ils ont élus. Cette fois, ils ont trouvé une vraie star, ton ami Nicodemus.

Il a été fait Général à 34 ans, probablement un des plus jeunes. Pendant son entraînement, les instructeurs Xuelhuala l'avaient repéré comme un camarade exceptionnellement intelligent. Ses innovations en tactiques s'étaient déjà répandues dans tous les régiments de gardes de cité et les deux cités guerrières. Il était devenu un camarade serein, qui devenait un vrai démon sur le champs de bataille. Au moment où il avait été fait Général, l'ensemble des forces Xuelhuala l'aimait.

A chaque festival, les Xuelhuala envoyaient quelques uns de leurs guerriers dans les cités pour faire des démonstrations. Cette année, ils envoyèrent Nicodemus avec une grande partie de son commandement. La démonstration de combat fut la meilleure dont chacun pouvait se rappeler, et après, il y eut une grande fête. J'avais déjà emballé la plupart de mes affaires et cherchais toujours le bon moment pour partir, donc je suis parti tôt.

Dans mes quartiers, j'avais étudié des cartes et les journaux que j'avais gardé de mes voyages, essayant de trouver une idée de l'endroit où j'allais aller. Tous les dix ou sept décennies ça arrive, j'ai ce besoin de me trouver un endroit différent. Dans ces temps-là, ce n'était pas un problème. Des vampires voyageant ce n'était pas vraiment commun – explorer de nouvelles zones était un bon moyen de mourir d'une mort prématurée – mais il y avait suffisamment d'entre nous pour que ce ne soit pas totalement déplacé. Les voyageurs étaient les bienvenus presque partout et avaient la permission de rester pendant une décennie ou plus, tant qu'ils étaient respectueux et ne causaient pas de problème.

En ce temps, la communication n'était pas très avancée, et un vampire voyageant pouvait apporter des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dans d'autres parties du monde. Souvent, quand un voyageur s'arrêtait dans une cité pendant un an ou deux, la population vampirique locale, et souvent les loups garous et les humains, se rassemblaient pour entendre ce qu'il se passait ailleurs.

De plus les voyageurs acquièrent un immense répertoire de compétences. J'ai été charpentier, professeur, vigneron, producteur d'olives, fabricant de canoë, pécheur, tisseur de soie, pécheur de perles et j'ai même passé deux décennies à fabriquer du papier de papyrus. Un visiteur avec une telle quantité de compétences était plus que le bienvenu n'importe où dans le monde. J'ai souvent échangé des techniques avec des artisans quand je voyageais. C'était un bon moyen de voyager. J'ai été un voyageur la plus grande partie de ma vie, je restais rarement au même endroit pendant plus de deux décennies.

J'aurai marché dans la jungle vers le nord – je connaissais le sud autant qu'il était possible sans franchir la mer. Mais plus au nord m'attirait beaucoup.

Cependant je ne pouvais plus simplement voyager comme je le faisais avant – j'étais maintenant un démon. Les vampires ont tendance à subir des changements de style de vie majeurs dans le but de s'accorder à l'époque actuelle, mais la plupart deviennent confortables avec une position sécurisée dans un plus puissant territoire vampire et sont heureux d'y rester pour toujours. S'ils s'ennuient, ils peuvent essayer d'aller dans une nouvelle cité, ou peut-être de prendre une décennie pour grimper les cinq plus hauts sommets de Chine. Les changements majeurs arrivent, mais ils sont peu nombreux, passer d'un vampire voyageur à un démon fugitif était quelque chose de plus fort qu'un 'changement majeur'.

Je n'avais plus la liberté d'aller où le vent m'emportait. Je ne savais pas comment les démons seraient accueillis – Je n'avais jamais rencontré de démon pour lui demander. Je pouvais compter sur une main le nombre d'endroits où je les avais entendus être mentionnés.

Alors que je rassemblais les bagages que j'allais mettre sur mes deux lamas quand je partirais, j'ai senti une présence derrière moi et je me suis retourné pour voir Nicodemus se tenant à la porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une décennie, mais j'en avais beaucoup entendu parlé par les guerriers Xuelhuala à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans la cité.

Après que vous soyez tous les trois repartis, il y a eu beaucoup de tristesse parmi vos amis. Nicodemus était différent. Il a changé le jour où vous êtes partis. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentionner de nouveau vos noms à moins que quelqu'un pose une question spécifique. Il n'a jamais exprimé aucune tristesse. A chaque fois que Xeri ou sa sœur ou un des soigneurs se demandait ce qu'il vous était arrivé, il avait juste un air vague et sa voix devenait froide, finalement tout le monde arrêta de parler de vous. C'était vraiment étrange. Vous manquiez tous les trois beaucoup à Xeri, et aussi à Kalahimran, notre vieux sorcier borgne. Je ne sais pas ce que ressentait Nicodemus ; il n'en disait jamais un mot ... bien qu'une fois je marchais vers sa chambre peu après que vous soyez partis et je l'ai entendu gémir.

Ensuite il s'est tenu à la porte, s'appuyant négligemment contre le porte, me regardant. Comme d'habitude je ne pouvais plus dire ce qu'il pensait ; il est devenu comme ça, ainsi personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il semblait être l'image parfaite d'un Général Xuelhuala. Plus grand et plus musclé que je ne m'en rappelais, des muscles solides sur une fine armature, lourdement armé comme ils le sont toujours. Il portait ce collier que lui avait donné Rahkesh, celui avec un serpent recouvert avec des éclat d'émeraude pour simuler les écailles. J'ai moi même gardé le protège-bras que vous trois avez fait pour moi, bien que j'ai dû l'ajuster pour l'adapter à ma forme de démon.

"Tu pars déjà?" me demanda-t-il négligemment. Ça faisait quinze ans depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlés. Pas "Comment vas-tu?", pas "Alors que se passe-t-il?", comme la plupart des vieux amis le demanderait, plus d'une décennie et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Je dois dire que c'était un peu étrange, mais je suppose qu'il savait suffisamment bien ce que je faisais, tout le monde savait que j'allais bientôt partir.

"Il est temps, je pense." lui ai-je dit. "Au cours de mes six cent ans, j'ai vu de nombreux endroits, et j'aime celui-ci plus que la plupart, mais il est temps de bouger." Il hocha simplement la tête. Puis il sortit quatre petites peintures. Il y en avait trois que je n'avais jamais vu – je savais qu'il y avait plusieurs peintures faites de nous tous, mais trois d'entre elles étaient différentes.

"Prends-les avec toi?" me dit Nicodemus. "Garde celle que tu reconnais. Donne les autres à Silas, Daray et Rahkesh quand tu les verras, leurs noms sont dessus." J'ai veillé sur les quatre peintures, elles étaient de la même taille que celles que je connaissais, mais elles étaient faites d'une main plus talentueuse.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais les revoir?" ai-je demandé gentiment, me demandant si peut-être un des voyant Xuelhuala avait vu quelque chose. Nicodemus sourit simplement de ce petit sourire énigmatique qu'il avait quand il refusait de répondre à une question mais qu'il connaissait la réponse. J'ai supposé que ça voulait dire qu'il avait dans l'idée qu'effectivement je vous reverrai.

"Te reverrai-je un jour?" ai-je demandé et j'ai eu la même réponse. Et pour tous les pouvoirs empathiques que j'avais développé en six cent ans je n'ai rien pu lire en lui.

"Sois prudent Sharahak, les démons de sont pas les bienvenus quasiment partout dans le monde. Veille sur ces peintures, et assure-toi qu'ils les aient." me dit Nicodemus. Un de ses lieutenants arriva et lui parla, puis il partit. J'ai empaqueté les peintures et j'ai quitté Vailape deux jours plus tard. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Je suis allé au nord comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Je cherchais une sorte de civilisation, et évitais les nombreuses tribus en déplacement dont je traversais les territoires. Je n'ai pas rencontré de vampires, et j'ai senti peu de magie. J'ai quitté le côté est des montagnes puis j'ai descendu les rivières en canoë jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la mer. Delà, j'ai suivi la côte nord. C'est toujours plus facile de trouver des civilisations le long de la côte plutôt que de chercher à l'intérieur des terres.

C'était principalement humide et tropical. Beaucoup d'espèces de plantes et d'animaux m'étaient inconnus, et je suis certain qu'un humain aurait trouvé l'incertitude inconfortable et dangereuse. J'ai été inquiet à propos de maladies que les démons pourraient attraper, mais les insectes refusaient de me mordre et dans les occasions où quelque chose d'autre m'avait mordu, je n'ai pas eu de mauvais effets. Quand j'étais avec les Chachapoyaros, nous avons déterminés que je pouvais vivre principalement de viande, mais que je devais avoir besoin de fruits et de légumes occasionnellement. C'était toujours irritant pour mes nerfs quand j'atteignais un nouvel endroit sans plantes familières et que je devais essayer différentes choses pour trouver ce qui fonctionnait sans me donner d'indigestion. En tant que vampire je n'avais besoin que de sang ; c'était bien plus simple. Alors que je voyageais j'ai découvert qu'il était plus facile de construire un petit bateau et de rester le plus possible sur la mer, en longeant la côte. J'ai voyagé vers le nord le long de la côte pendant un peu plus de deux ans. J'ai aimé le voyage en lui-même et si je ne faisais pas de progrès parce que j'avais changé de direction pour voir une rivière intéressante, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Pendant la saison d'été de la troisième année après avoir quitté les Chachapoyaros j'ai rencontré un autre vampire. Un jeune de moins d'une centaine d'année appelé Khabane. Il était à l'origine venu du Caire avec un groupe de jeunes vampires. Ils étaient intéressés par les magies des natifs de là-bas. Les autres de son groupe s'étaient battus, étaient morts, et dans un cas avait simplement disparu, le laissant tout seul. Puisque je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire, et qu'un endroit était aussi bon qu'un autre en ce qui me concernait, je l'ai pris avec moi.

Khabane et moi avons navigué le long de la côte pendant les mois d'hiver. L'eau devint très froide et le vent furieux. Nous restions aussi proches de la côte que nous le pouvions. Il y avait beaucoup de gens là, et des vampires. Je ne voulais pas que Khabane s'approche d'eux, vu sa jeunesse j'étais inquiet de tensions territoriales, et j'étais certain que mon accueil ne serait pas plaisant du tout. Je n'aurais probablement même pas eu le temps d'essayer d'expliquer avant de me faire tuer. Quand j'ai vu des étoiles que je reconnaissais, cela me donna une idée d'où nous étions, nous avons navigué loin de la terre pour traverser la mer.

Nous sommes arrivés plusieurs mois plus tard sur une pile de rochers particulièrement inhospitaliers pas très loin de la Bretagne. Il faisait nuit quand nous sommes arrivés – Khabane avait grandement souffert du soleil pendant notre voyage. Des lumières distantes montraient la direction d'un village. Mais nous nous sommes arrêtés suffisamment longtemps pour rassembler quelques réserves avant que je nous dirige plus loin au nord. Il y avait une vielle recluse là-bas qui était un bon ami, et j'avais pensé que nous resterions avec elle pendant un moment. Son nom était Marielle, et elle m'avait brièvement rejoint pendant une décennie en voyageant en Perse quand j'étais un jeune vampire. Nous étions restés en contact et bien qu'elle préférait l'isolation à un très haut degré, elle revenait se joindre à moi tous les demi-siècles environ pour quelques années peu importe où j'allais. Après plusieurs années à voyager, je revenais généralement avec elle à son vieux château pour un an ou deux avant de repartir. Sa créatrice et la mienne avaient été sœurs quand elles étaient mortelles, bien qu'elles aient été transformés à une décennie d'écart par différents vampires.

J'ai retrouvé mon chemin jusqu'à la vieille forteresse de Marielle assez facilement. Il y avait un très grand village autour, et quelques autres châteaux. Les mortels la connaissaient comme une femme gentille et riche venant d'une terre lointaine qui avait hérité de l'endroit de sa mère (Marielle opérait le changement à chaque génération ou presque, afin que personne n'ait de soupçon). Elle gardait une douzaine de servants, de qui elle se nourrissait, et en étant généralement plaisante et assez solitaire elle et les locaux s'entendaient assez bien.

Marielle a vu le jour en Bretagne, une petite blonde joyeuse qui avait l'amour des langues. Pas du tout typiquement vampirique. Elle parlait couramment les deux langues natales de Khabane. Nous avons appris d'elle que le créateur de Khabane était en Grèce et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs années. Marielle était très excitée à propos des langues que j'avais appris et m'a supplié de rester suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle les enregistre toutes. Khabane connaissait aussi quelques dialectes dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Deux ans et demi après notre arrivée, nous avons appris d'un duo de vampires voyageurs qui sont restés avec nous quelques jours que le créateur de Khabane, Corina, était sur le chemin du retour.

Connaissant sa route et sachant que le nombre de vampires moldus atteignait un niveau extrêmement problématique, au point où ils avaient leur propre coalition qui se propageait dans le pays, Khabane et moi avons décider d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle venait juste d'atteindre l'extrême nord de l'Écosse quand nous l'avons rejoint. Khabane avait passé les quelques dernières années avant de recontrer Sharahak dans le château, et voyager n'importe où ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait passé la plupart de son existence seul et il était nerveux d'explorer. Je pensais que le voyage lui ferait du bien et restaurerait peut-être sa confiance.

C'était l'été et le temps était inhabituellement beau quand Khabane et moi sommes arrivés à un village le long de la rivière Ness, juste où elle rejoignait la mer. Khabane, nerveux et paniquant presque autour de tant de gens, n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cet endroit. J'ai localisé une forteresse alors inutilisée, principalement en ruine, à quelque distance du village. Là, Khabane sembla bien plus à l'aise. Je pouvais difficilement aller en ville, étant un démon, donc à la place je suis parti une nuit et j'ai volé jusqu'à ce que je sente la présence d'un autre vampire, un magique.

Corina était asiatique, mais je ne pouvais pas dire d'où. Je soupçonne qu'elle était un mélange d'ancêtres de cultures différentes, car elle avait de remarquables yeux bleus. Dans tous les cas, elle devait avoir laissé cette vie derrière elle, son nom inclus. Elle parlait comme une native écossaise et après avoir surmonté le choc d'avoir vu un démon tombant du ciel pour dire bonjour, elle a été assez amicale. Elle a été aussi soulagée de revoir son enfant. Elle l'avait laissé pendant quelques décennies en Égypte après qu'elle soit partie à cause d'une dispute avec un autre vampire, un qui avait réussi à la battre. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était parti, et elle avait présumé qu'il était soit mort de la main du vampire qui l'avait forcé à partir, où qu'il vivait assez bien parmi la communauté de vampires là-bas.

Ce fut un long voyage de retour jusqu'à la forteresse de Marielle. Corina avait acheté deux wagons de livres et d'autres choses. L'un d'entre eux eut une roue cassée la première nuit et nous avons dû nous arrêter. Pendant qu'ils réparaient, j'ai senti des démons. C'était une nuit sans lune avec un épais brouillard et je volais entre les deux à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. L'odeur était quelque chose dont je n'étais pas familier, mais je sentais instinctivement que c'était un démon. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien trouver, et bien que j'ai volé toute la nuit je n'ai rien trouvé.

Corina et Khabane s'arrêtèrent facilement à une ville pour avoir une nouvelle roue et faire vérifier l'état d'un des chevaux car il boitait. Nous avons finis par passer la journée là et repartir au crépuscule. Ce soir-là, Corina et Khabane rencontrèrent un large groupe de mortels, lourdement armés, descendant la rue. Corina s'arrêta pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Bien qu'un peu hostiles envers des étrangers, elle apprit finalement qu'ils allaient après des vampires dans une vieille grotte à côté d'un lac tout proche.

Je les ai rejoins après la nuit, ayant passé la journée dans une forêt aux alentours, restant hors de vue. Il était probable que tout vampire vivant dans une grotte était non magique, et probablement très jeune. Corina avait peu d'intérêt à les aider. Moi non plus. Mais Khabane était intéressé et voulait au moins vérifier. Finalement je me suis rappelé du démon que j'avais senti. Inquiet que ça puisse en fait être un démon que les humains allaient affronter, j'ai été d'accord pour y aller et y jeter un coup d'œil. Finalement Corina vint avec nous.

Quelle erreur ce fut! Sitôt que nous avons trouvé le chemin que les mortels avaient pris, nous les vîmes ressortir en criant de terreur. Ils nous dépassèrent sans même remarquer ma présence. L'odeur du démon était maintenant lourde dans l'air et je devenais vraiment inquiet. Un, je pense que je pouvais le gérer, ou probablement même deux, mais ça sentait comme s'il y en avait plus.

La colline descendait vers le lac en formant des escaliers, et les arbres étaient jeunes, comme s'ils avaient été plantés quelques années auparavant. Cachés dans la végétation se trouvaient un ensemble de portes à l'intérieur de la colline. Elles étaient basses, pas très loin du niveau de l'eau et j'étais certain que durant une crue elles étaient inondées. Ça avait probablement été une crypte à l'origine, mais maintenant il y avait des démons à l'intérieur. Incertain de comment procéder, nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'extérieur. Alors de derrière et d'au dessus, j'ai senti des démons approcher. En regardant en arrière, j'en ai repéré six se dirigeant vers nous depuis les airs., volant bas au dessus de l'eau du lac, trois tenant des gens dans leurs serres. Ils pouvaient voler plus vite que Corina ou Khabane pouvaient courir donc nous devions nous battre. Corina envoya Khabane dans les arbres au sommet de la colline et elle et moi nous sommes tournés vers les démons qui arrivaient. Alors qu'ils heurtaient le sol j'ai eu une seconde pour reconnaitre que les captifs étaient des enfants magiques avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent.

Tous les six étaient de troisième niveau parmi les démons (ceux qui écoutaient clignèrent des yeux quelques fois mais n'interrompirent pas), je suis un démon bêta et j'avais un bon avantage. Le premier arriva trop vite – je suppose qu'il n'était pas habitué à porter un enfant se débattant. Je l'ai mis à terre et je lui ai déchiré la gorge sans trop d'effort. L'enfant s'enfuit. J'ai appelé Khabane pour emmener les enfants au loin.

Corina s'occupa de deux des démons, faisant des trous dans leurs ailes avec un couteau avant de déposer du poison sur l'un d'entre eux et en l'activant par une commande vocale. Il émit des flammes vertes et une odeur atroce mais cela fonctionna, les écailles de ce démon brûlaient. Corina le tua en lui tranchant la colonne vertébrale. Je me suis ensuite occupé du quatrième et du cinquième, en les déchiquetant. Mes écailles étaient plus résistantes que les leurs bien sûr et bien que j'avais de mauvaises égratignures, je n'étais pas réellement blessé.

Le sixième démon avait dû sentir une proie plus facile. Il s'en alla après Khabane alors qu'il essayait d'aider le dernier enfant, une petite fille avec une jambe cassée, et de l'emmener sous le couvert des arbres. Il avait une bonne épée et il coupa l'une des ailes avant que les griffes lui rentrent dedans. Corina brisa l'autre aile avec un sort. Alors qu'elle l'attaquait, j'ai entendu un mouvement à l'intérieur de la vieille crypte. Quatre démons en sortirent, plus larges et plus forts. Le premier me tacla avant que je puisse me retourner totalement. Je déchiqueta les muscles de sa hanche mais mes ailes étaient coupées.

Les trois autres s'en allèrent après Corina et Khabane. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais l'un d'entre eux réussit à blesser grièvement Corina. Probablement une jambe cassée. Elle réussit quand même à le tuer mais les autres eurent Khabane et les enfants. Ils les emmenèrent dans la crypte. Je repoussais au loin le démon allongé sur moi et je courus après eux, il vint après moi et ferma les portes.

Je ne sais pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver. Mais à l'intérieur la grotte était énorme. Le tunnel plongeait jusqu'à ce que j'estime que nous soyons sous l'eau. Il faisait froid et les murs étaient humides. La grotte principale était immense. Tellement grande que j'avais du mal à trouver l'autre côté. Elle était en partie inondée, peut-être que ça avait été à l'origine une grotte sous-marine, et sur une portion surélevée il y avait un immense portail circulaire. Je n'avais jamais rien vu un des portails ou autels, à part celui qui avait amené le démon dont j'avais maintenant le corps. Celui-là était suffisamment grand pour y faire naviguer un bateau à l'intérieur.

Les restes de ce qui avait dû être deux rangées d'humains étaient éparpillés aux alentours. L'eau au centre de l'autel était couverte de sang provenant des corps. Le portail était ouvert et brillant. Je pouvais presque regarder à l'intérieur et voir le portail similaire dans la réalité des démons. Le tunnel entre les deux était rouge sombre. Et rempli de sang et d'eau.

Khabane lutta de toutes ses forces, je crois qu'il a réussit à crever l'œil de l'un d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne le poussent à travers le portail. Il s'enflamma alors qu'il passait au travers. Les enfants criaient et pleuraient, ils couraient dans toutes les directions. Finalement les démons les attrapèrent et sautèrent avec eux dans le portail. Je sentis l'un d'eux derrière moi m'attraper. J'étais à l'entrée de la caverne principale et le passage derrière moi était étroit. Je me suis arrêté et il courut directement sur ma queue hérissée de pointes, il s'empala lui-même.

J'ai couru au portail et je n'ai rien pu voir à travers le feu et le sang bouillonnant. J'ai essayé de crier mais je n'ai rien entendu, même pas un écho. Corina arriva alors, elle devait avoir forcé l'ouverture de la porte. Elle boitait et son dos était blessé. Atteignant le portail, se brûlant les bras, elle appela Khabane à travers leur connexion. Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

Ce fut alors que je remarquais une trace glissante qui allait du portail à l'eau. Une large trace humide faite par un énorme serpent, ou peut-être une baleine, bougeant au sol. J'ai appelé Corina et nous avons commencé à nous éloigner. Les démons avaient amenés quelque chose d'autre à travers ce portail, et c'était maintenant dans l'eau.

Vous étions revenus au milieu de la caverne et commencions à courir quand une masse noire apparut dans les eaux sanglantes. Un démon des mers en sortit. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, lisse et fin, aucune écaille. Il avait un cou long et fin, un corps lourd mais profilé, et de puissantes nageoires, le tout de couleur gris foncé. Il avait une colonne vertébrale au niveau du dos et sa tête était couverte de petites cornes acérées.

Il était facilement plus gros que bien des dragons. Ses mâchoires claquèrent autour de Corina et la coupèrent en deux. Alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, je fus enserré au niveau du cou. J'ai attaqué avec mes griffes et craché du feu, mais sa peau y était résistante. Je l'ai mordu et j'ai injecté du venin. Ça l'a blessé, lui brûlant la peau et il m'a lâché, droit dans le portail. J'ai essayé d'étendre mes ailes pour m'arrêter mais elles n'étaient pas assez grandes et étaient déjà endommagées. J'ai traversé directement."

Sharahak s'arrêta pendant quelques instants. Réfléchissant avant de continuer. "Je ne suis pas revenu dans ce monde depuis lors. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de possessions mais ce que j'avais était à la forteresse de Marielle, incluant la peinture que Nicodemus m'avait donné. Cependant j'avais les trois autres, et je les ai gardé depuis ce temps.

Je n'ai jamais découvert ce qu'était devenu Khabane, j'espère qu'il est mort rapidement. J'ai cherché pendant des siècles des signes de lui, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Je n'ai pas non plus découvert les enfants. Au moment où j'ai passé le portail, les démons les avaient déjà éloignés.

Quand je suis sorti du portail, ils n'ont pas su quoi faire. Des autres démons, un seul avait survécu au voyage de retour. Les autres étaient trop profondément blessés. Celui-là était venu au combat en retard et n'avait pas vu grand chose. J'étais blessé et j'ai moi-même à peine survécu au voyage entre les réalités. J'avais plusieurs côtes cassées, les deux ailes abîmées et des blessures aux côtés. J'ai été capable de feindre d'être étourdi et malade pendant deux jours. Puisque le seul démon survivant était inconscient, il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

Je dois dire que je suis un bon acteur. J'ai réussi à jouer la confusion et l'impuissance pour n'effrayer personne. Je leur ai dit que j'avais vécu toute ma vie dans une cellule. Je ne connaissais rien du monde. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'océan, je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les arbres. Je savais à peine ce qu'étais le feu. J'avais été un prisonnier toute ma vie. J'ai dis que j'étais transporté jusqu'à une autre cellule quand le groupe avait été attaqué par des vampires, puis par des mortels. Quand nous sommes tombés sur la caverne et le portail, il ne restait plus que deux gardes. J'ai agi comme si je n'avais jamais vu de démon auparavant. Ça avait fait suffisamment longtemps depuis que les démons qui avaient été convoqués par les Incas avaient disparus que personne ne fit la connexion. La réalité des démons était une très grand endroit et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de la famille du démon dont j'avais le corps. Les démons ne sont pas élevés par leurs parents, vous voyez, donc personne n'a rien remarqué.

Ne sachant pas comment revenir, et avec les démons ensorceleurs doutant que je survivrais au voyage, j'ai réussi à me faire une place là-bas. Toute étrangeté de ma part était facilement passée sur le compte du fait que j'avais passé ma vie entière depuis que j'avais éclos (les démons pondent des œufs) dans la même petite cellule.

J'ai rapidement appris quel terrible endroit est vraiment la réalité des démons. A ma deuxième journée là-bas, ils ont essayés de me servir un petit enfant humain rôti comme déjeuner. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir idée de quel ignoble endroit c'est jusqu'à ce que vous y soyez aller. Toute la société est basée sur le travail des esclaves. Beaucoup d'humains pas suffisamment puissant magiquement ou pas assez fort sont transformés en loups garous ou en vampires pour augmenter leur utilité. Ceux qui sont satisfaisant sont gardés comme reproducteurs. Leur espérance de vie moyenne est très courte. Ils tuent les humaines par amusement et appellent ça du sport. Ils font des jeux où ils laissent tomber des humains sur des pales, des points sont accordés pour le côté 'artistique'.

Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureux d'être sorti de là. Quand j'ai entendu ton appel, Rahkesh, je l'ai reconnu aussitôt, et j'ai pensé que, même si je ne survivais pas au voyage de retour, c'était mieux que de rester là."

Sharahak se tut, attendant, et les regardant tous tandis que le groupe absorbait ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"J'ai rencontré Corina une fois, mais aucun des autres ne m'est familier." dit finalement Namach. "Je devrais vérifier dans mes dossiers pour voir ce qu'il y a sur elle, mais je suppose que ça importe peu si elle est morte depuis si longtemps."

"Ça a l'air d'une mauvaise cicatrice," fit doucement Rahkesh, désignant de la tête une longue cicatrice blanche au milieu de la poitrine de Sharahak. "Est-ce que les démons se battent autant?"

Sharahak ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il se tint très, très droit, ne respirant même pas. Rahkesh se concentra sur son visage et vit que ses yeux était parti dans ses pensées et semblaient morts. Puis il baissa les yeux et vit que les griffes de Sharahak étaient enfoncées dans le sol avec la pression qu'il mettait dessus.

"Non. Non pas vraiment. J'ai eu ça avant d'entrer dans la réalité des démons." répondit finalement Sharahak. Tendu et la voix plate. Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir s'ils avaient aussi remarqués le changement de Sharahak. Quelque soit l'histoire derrière cette blessure, elle hantait toujours le démon.

"Comment?" demanda gentiment Namach. Rahkesh sentit un bref changement et réalisa que l'ancien devait projeter une influence calmante. Sharahak, probablement inconscient de cela, vu que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol alors qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs pénibles, se détendit visiblement un peu.

"Ce n'est pas particulièrement important." dit finalement Sharahak. Le groupe échangea silencieusement des regards, se demandant s'ils devaient pousser la question. Rahkesh, décidant que si ça troublait encore Sharahak, et puisque le démon n'avait probablement parlé de cela à personne d'autre, alors qu'ils devaient demander, il allait donc parler, mais Namach le battit.

"Est-ce que ça implique un groupe de jeunes vampires qui est parti du Caire pour l'Amérique du Sud environ mille cinq cent ans auparavant?" demanda soudainement Namach. Les oreilles de Sharahak s'agitèrent et ses cornes s'agitèrent tandis que ses ailes bougèrent.

"Je suppose que c'est une histoire assez pénible. De toute façon, je suis certain que quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que toi le sais parfaitement, tu te reposeras probablement plus facilement après en avoir parlé." dit doucement Namach.

"Comment en avez-vous entendu parler?" demanda finalement Sharahak, en levant les yeux vers l'autre ancien.

"Ils ont utilisés un bateau qu'un de mes amis leur avait donné. Le plus vieux, un vampire du nom de Dersis, je l'ai connu pendant un siècle. Un des quelques vampires moldus qui a survécu et s'en est bien sorti." fit Namach.

"Oh." fit Sharahak en frissonnant nerveusement. Rahkesh eut rapidement la sensation qu'il était maintenant encore plus réticent à commencer. "Je suppose alors ... vous avez le droit de savoir." soupira Shaharak. Puis Sharahak secoua la tête, se grattant les cheveux au niveau du cou puis il commença à parler.

"Au début de la saison d'été de la troisième année après que j'ai quitté les Chachapoyaros, j'ai navigué plus loin des terres que la normale pour éviter des récifs qui semblaient dangereux. Une fois passé, j'ai étendue ma perception magique et j'ai senti du vent. Un orage arrivait, un très gros orage. J'allai devoir retourner à terre dans les quelques heures suivantes. Mes sens de démon grimacèrent vis à vis du temps – observant la magie, et mes magies vampiriques sentirent la tension de l'air à l'approche de la tempête. Plus loin que j'allais habituellement, j'aperçus une terre à l'horizon et j'y suis allé pour voir. C'était une île. Pas tellement grande, mais certainement assez grande pour qu'une population décente y vive. Des masses d'oiseaux volaient en groupes si serrés que les arbres ployaient sous leurs poids et vous ne pouviez voir les feuilles avec toutes leurs plumes. Je pouvais supposer qu'un démon serait immédiatement chassé et tué par les mortels, mais ici je pouvais sentir une présence vampirique. J'ai fais le tour de l'île en bateau, à la pointe sud, il y avait une pointe de terre rocheuse couverte de brillants arbres verts et de vignes rampantes, et au sommet se trouvait un petit château. Construit avec de hauts murs et quatre tours, il semblait complètement déplacé. J'ai amarré le bateau sous une falaise et j'ai volé jusque là-haut. L'orage qui arrivait était juste visible à l'horizon, une vague de nuages noirs et sinistres. Je pouvais probablement atteindre la terre principale avant qu'il n'éclate. Mais puisque j'étais ici, je voulais rencontrer les vampires locaux , puisque je ne les connaissais probablement pas.

En haut des murs du château s'étendaient très haut quatre tours surplombant l'océan, entourant une taille raisonnable de terre. Je sentais des mortels à l'autre bout de l'île, mais la présence vampirique venait du château. Mes propres magies semblaient plus démoniaques que vampiriques, mais j'ai quand même envoyé un signal, m'annonçant comme magique. J'ai essayé de le faire aussi proche que possible de mon ancienne magie vampirique, pour dissimuler la magie démoniaque pendant un temps.

J'ai été surpris par la réponse. Aussitôt que j'ai laissé ma magie se manifester, j'ai reçu une vague d'intense magie, qui n'était pas entièrement contrôlée. Ça avait l'air jeune, très jeune, et pas du tout bien entraîné. C'était définitivement un jeune vampire mâle, mais ses pouvoirs semblaient hautement inhabituels. Je ne ressentais pas de danger, à peine une prudente salutation. Je me suis ensuite concentré pour retourner la salutation, avec mon nom.

Un avantage d'être un vampire errant était le fait de rencontrer tant d'autres de ma race. La réponse du château fut une franche salutation, et la reconnaissance de mon nom. Suivie par un autre nom, Funar, fils de Dersis. Le dernier était un nom que je connaissais. Dersis avait été un autre errant que j'avais rejoint environ un siècle durant mes voyages en Chine. Il avait été transformé par son créateur en Égypte, bien qu'il soit né quelque part ailleurs, et comme moi il avait voulu voir d'autres parties du monde. Il était plus tard allé en Inde tandis que je remontais plus au nord. Il avait été un assez plaisant compagnon de voyage, et un bon allié à avoir gardant vos arrière lors d'un combat."

Sharahak fit une pause et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Namach, mais le visage de l'ancien était illisible et il retourna à son histoire.

"Funar me rencontra aux solides portes de bois. Mes hypothèses sur son âge avaient été correctes ; il était très jeune, pas plus de soixante ans. Il paraissait venir de quelque part d'en Afrique du Sud et marchait d'une façon étrange, comme si sa colonne vertébrale n'était pas tout à fait droite. De tels problèmes sont généralement corrigés lors de la transformation vampirique, mais peut-être les siens avaient-ils à l'origine été particulièrement sévères. J'ai probablement dû le choquer terriblement avec mon apparence alors qu'il recula si vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre les portes.

"Désolé de ça. J'ai été transféré dans le corps d'un démon il y a quelques temps." je lui ai dit, parlant lentement et prudemment en ancien égyptien – c'était une langue assez commune pour un vampire d'Afrique la connaisse parce qu'elle était encore utilisée pour tellement de sorts. Le pauvre tremblait et semblait suffisamment terrifié pour s'évanouir. "Est-ce que Dersis est encore dans les environs?" Ça sembla le rassurer, pour l'instant.

"Non. Mort en Égypte. Êtes-vous vraiment Sharahak?" Au moment où il répondit à ma question, il s'était repris du choc pour en poser une à lui. Dersis devait lui avoir appris comment travailler sous pression ; rien n'avait jamais distrait Dersis plus d'un moment.

"Oui."

"Il disait que vous étiez un vampire."

"Je l'étais."

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment et me regarda durement, avec de finalement hocher la tête et de reculer. J'ai été un peu surpris de son apparente confiance. Un démon qui était anciennement un vampire, ami avec son créateur ou non, est hautement suspicieux.

"Dersis disait si jamais je vous rencontrais de vous demander si vous aviez encore le cadeau qu'il vous avait donné quand vos chemins s'étaient séparés." fit lentement Funar. J'ai senti sa magie s'agiter autour de moi, quelque soit son manque d'entraînement, Funar avait certains sorts puissants autour de cet endroit. J'ai sorti le petit livre de mon sac et je le lui ai tendu. Il y avait le nom de Dersis, écrit en lettres de sang, sur la couverture. Funar le sentit sans l'ouvrir, et me le rendit.

"Vous _étiez_ un vampire?"

"J'ai croisé le chemin d'un démon. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé." répondis-je sèchement. "J'ai été coincé dans son corps, cependant, vu que le démon est mort, je dirais que j'ai de la chance."

"Dersis disait aussi que des choses intéressantes avaient tendances à vous arriver." dit Funar. "Je dirais qu'il avait raison." Il se retourna, apparemment peu concerné que je puisse l'attaquer et il entama le chemin vers l'intérieur. J'ai décidé que j'aimais déjà bien le fils de Funar, le jeune avait parfaitement copié l'attitude de son mentor, même s'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu ... étrange ... à son propos. Il dissimulait son odeur, et il semblait juste différent dans un sens que je n'arrivais pas à définir. J'étais si nouveau à utiliser les sens d'un démon que je ne questionnais pas cela.

A l'intérieur Funar gardait de gigantesques jardins et vergers, ainsi que ce qui paraissait être des flamants et quelques perroquets. L'endroit était bien entretenu et le bâtiment attaché aux quatre tours était en pierres solides. Cependant, il semblait que Funar vivait tout seul, il n'y avait aucun signe d'autres vampires ou d'humains mortels. Je me suis demandé si les humains de l'autre côté de l'île savaient même qu'il était là.

"Vis-tu tout seul?" Cet endroit semble avoir eu besoin d'au moins une douzaine de vampires pour être battis." lui ai-je demander, Funar se retourna avec un étrange air indéfinissable.

"Nous étions cinq. Les autres sont partis il y a un moment."

"C'est eux qui y perdent, c'est une partie du monde agréable." dis-je. Apparemment c'était la mauvaise chose à dire parce que le dos de Funar se tendit et il hocha la tête sèchement.

"Quand est mort Dersis?" demandais-je, curieux.

"Il y a un certain temps. J'avais environ vingt ans." dit Funar.

A l'intérieur, le château était un peu sombre et humide, les portes étaient petites et je devais être prudent afin de ne pas me prendre les ailes dedans, mais c'était sympa et loin de la lumière du soleil. Funar soupira de soulagement une fois à l'intérieur. A son âge, sa résistance à la lumière du soleil était très limitée. Les démons n'étaient pas trop à l'aise à la lumière du soleil, mais j'avais encore trop de vampire en moi pour que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais. Mais les vampires n'aimaient pas la lumière du soleil non plus et j'étais reconnaissant pour l'obscurité.

"Il est plus facile de rester dehors à midi quand tu dépasses les cent cinquante ans." lui dis-je, jugeant par ce que je ressentais de sa magie qu'il lui faudrait environ tout ce temps pour qu'il puisse rester dehors la moitié de la journée sans se blesser.

"Ouais." fit Funar, en secouant étrangement la tête.

"Est-ce que ça te gênerait si je restais ici le temps que l'orage passe?" demandais-je?

"Restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez." fit Funar, "Quand avez-vous traverser l'océan? Dersis disait qu'il vous avait laissé en Chine.

"Il y a un peu moins d'un siècle." répondis-je. Le château était peut-être bien bâti, mais les murs contenaient quelques tapisseries et peintures, pas suffisamment de lumières d'aucune sorte, et il sentait des magies contenues. J'étais curieux de ce fait, les magies contenues étaient fortes, et centrées au niveau en dessous du rez-de chaussée.

Funar me mena à travers un grand hall et dans d'autres pièces plus petites. Ce devait être où il avait vécu au début. Il y avait plus de tapisseries, plus de torches le long des murs et quelques tables et chaises. Dans un coin , il y avait un grand salon avec des canapés. Funar ouvrit un grand buffet et en sortit une pièce de bois carrée avec de fines gravures dessus. Il en traça une avec son doigt et des sorts apparurent aux fenêtres, bleus pâles, et pas particulièrement bien exécutés, couvrant pour arrêter le vent et la pluie de l'orage.

"Je présume que vous avez un bateau?" demanda-t-il, "ou avez-vous volé jusqu'ici?" Il regarda mes ailes, puisque je marchais, pas entièrement à l'aise, mes ailes encadrant l'ensemble de mon corps.

"En dessous des collines, c'est suffisamment enchanté pour contenir tout cela." fis-je. Laissant indirectement Funar savoir que j'étais meilleur que lui en enchantements, bien que j'étais certain qu'il avait déjà deviné que j'étais bien plus puissant. Funar hocha la tête et bougea pour allumer quelques autres torches alors que les nuages noirs s'étendaient au dessus de nous. Je sentis l'odeur de sorts de confinement en dessous de nous diminuer, comme si on tentait de les dissimuler. Maintenant j'étais très curieux.

"Y a-t-il des niveaux en dessous du château?"

"Certainement, plusieurs en fait." fit Funar. Il alla dans une salle à côté et revint avec une grande bouteille de sang. Prenant deux verres en or et saphir sur une étagère, il remplit les deux et m'en offrit un. "Vous buvez toujours du sang, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Cependant depuis mon espèce a changé j'ai aussi besoin d'autres choses. C'est un peu inconfortable d'avoir à penser à la nourriture après avoir si longtemps vécu avec du sang. Heureusement, je peux survivre plusieurs jours avec seulement du sang." expliquais-je. Le sang n'était pas celui d'un mortel, ce qui était inhabituel, presque personne ne s'embêtait à embouteiller d'autres choses. Mais il devait y avoir un nombre très limité de mortels sur l'île donc ça avait du sens. Je ne reconnus pas l'animal, c'était plus sucré que n'importe quoi que j'avais gouté auparavant.

"La roche ici est très solide, ça a du être difficile de la travailler."

"La magie," fit Funar appréciateur, "rend tout possible."

C'est alors que je remarquais que bien que le goût du sens soit très sucré, il laissait un déplaisant arrière-goût. C'était aussi un arrière-goût dont je me rappelais très bien – une potion de sommeil, une qui restait complète quand elle était mélangée à du sang.

"Funar ..." m'écriais-je, mes sens de démon se fermant. Funar se leva, son sourire se fit froid.

Je m'évanouis.

Quand je me réveillais, j'eus un lancinant mal de tête – les démons étaient peut-être affectés par quelques potions de sommeil, mais ils n'y réagissaient pas très bien. J'étais aussi enchaîné à un mur, dans une cellule très noire, froide et humide. Les chaînes étaient très lourdes et noires, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, il faisait si noir que je pouvais à peine voir la lourde porte en fer. Je frissonnais, puis je tirais fort sur mes chaînes, et fus surpris quand elle ne se brisèrent pas. J'étais peut-être un démon, mais j'étais très fort, peut-être à cause des restes de mes capacités vampiriques. Les chaînes, remarquais-je après les avoir examinées de près, avaient des runes gravées dessus. Je ne sortirais pas de là par la force brute.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la cellule. En dépit de ma tête douloureuse, je pouvais sentir une autre présence. Plusieurs autres présences. Des vampires, des jeunes. J'ai cligné des yeux jusqu'à ce que ma vue revienne, lentement, et j'ai regardé autour. Il y en avait quatre, enchaîné comme je l'étais aux murs de pierre. Mais ils étaient en bien pire condition.

Celui immédiatement à ma gauche était un homme grand. Il manquait toute la chair de ses mains – laissant seulement les os pendre inutilement. Aucun sang ne coulait des blessures, mais elles n'étaient visiblement pas en train de guérir. Il cligna des yeux vers moi, ses yeux non concentrés et distraits. Horrifié, je regardais vers le suivant, une femme. De longues bandes de peau pendaient de son corps comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de la dépecer vivante, mais qu'il n'avait pas retiré la peau après l'avoir fait. Elle était suspendue par ses fers, sans bouger, et heureusement, inconsciente.

De l'autre côté il y avait un homme plus petit dont le visage affichait une ressemblance frappante avec celui de Funar. Sa jambe gauche, celle la plus proche de moi, n'avait plus de chair, comme les mains du vampires à ma gauche. Juste des os tenus ensembles par les articulations et la magie. A l'os de la hanche, il manquait des morceaux, comme s'il avait été ciselé. A côté de lui, il y avait un autre vampire, un être passablement torturé donc la poitrine était largement ouverte, les côtes sorties, les poumons visibles.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, celui avec les mains en ruine avait dérivé vers un état de semi-inconscience, et il n'a pas réagi quand j'ai fait raclé mes chaînes ou quand je l'ai appelé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus de quatre-vingt ans, et les magies qu'ils émettaient étaient si faibles que j'étais étonné qu'ils étaient tout simplement encore vivants. Leurs peaux, ce qu'il en restait, étaient flétries et avaient l'air desséché de cadavres. Ils étaient tous trop pâles, leurs veines non -existantes par le manque de sang. Ça devait faire plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été nourris.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et Funar entra. Celui à ma gauche lâcha un petit cri étranglé alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et me souriait. Ses yeux avait un éclat fou et étaient largement ouverts.

"Tu fais connaissance avec tes nouveaux amis?"

"Funar? Que diable se passe-t-il?" demandais-je. En le faisant, j'abaissais mon rythme cardiaque, protégeais mes magies et bloquais lentement mon odeur. Je n'allais pas lui laisser savoir que j'étais terrifié.

"Ceci!" fit Funar en agitant le bras. "Ce sont mes petits projets. C'est beau non?"

"Quoi?" demandais-je. Funar sembla déçu. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'élargit, déformant grotesquement son visage.

"Tu étais un vampire. Tu t'en es sorti." murmura-t-il, s'approchant plus prêt. Avec lui aussi prêt, je reniflais l'air. Son odeur était brouillée. Elle était instable et fluctuait violemment. Ses yeux semblaient indécis, comme s'ils vibraient légèrement. Funar, réalisais-je, était complètement fou.

"Je suis un démon maintenant."

"Précisément. Et moi aussi, je vais m'en sortir." dit Funar, d'une voix trop forte. Le vampire suspendu à ma droite tressaillit et frémit.

"T'en sortir?" demandais-je, ne comprenant pas, ou peut-être que mon cerveau ne s'était pas encore remis des drogues. Le sourire de Funar disparut et son visage devint froid et furieux. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se pencha vers mon visage.

"D'ETRE UN VAMPIRE, ESPECE D'IDIOT!" me cria-t-il. Un des autres gémit. La voix de Funar redescendit et changea, plus aigüe maintenant. "Et ces charmants camarades vont me montrer comment!" dit il avec un grand sourire. "Tu vois? Je serais libre! Immortel et mortel en même temps!" ricana-t-il. "Ce vieux fou ne l'a jamais vu venir. Non, pas du tout. Il m'a transformé. Et maintenant je suis un vampire et immortel maintenant, et bientôt je serais mortel _et_ immortel. Je vais tous les battre dans les deux mondes. Non, non, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le vieux Funar trouverait un moyen!"

"Funar ... c'est impossible." dis-je doucement. Funar se retourna, cria, et me frappa à la tête. Je m'évanouis de nouveau.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais enchaîné à une vieille table au centre de la pièce. Mes ailes accrochées contre le bois. Mes ailes étaient certainement capables de battre, mais seulement en position debout, et les muscles tordus m'avaient réveillé par une douleur agonisante. La table était couverte d'une fine couche de vieux sang. Du sang de vampire. Les fers devaient être enchantés ; je ne pouvais même pas bouger ma queue. Puis Funar se montra avec un couteau.

Je ne vais pas vous donner tous les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé les jours suivants, juste les faits. Je ne me soucie pas de m'en rappeler, et à vrai dire, j'en ai intentionnellement oublié la plupart, autrement je ne dormirais jamais plus à cause des cauchemars. Au cours des quelques heures suivantes, il m'a attentivement disséqué. Étant à la fois un vampire et un démon, j'étais immortel, et donc je ne pouvais pas mourir. Au moment où il fut fatigué de prendre des notes et d'examiner la façon dont mon cœur – ouvert pour qu'il puisse voir – battait, je m'étais forcé à m'évanouir. Je me suis réveillé de nouveau enchaîné au mur avec les autres. Tout mon corps était douloureux et pendant un moment j'ai pensé que j'allais encore m'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Mon corps, qui avait essayé de guérir pendant les quelques premières heures, avait abandonné quelque part à la moitié du travail de Funar, et la plupart de mes blessures restaient ouvertes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle agonie de ma vie, et être incapable de bouger rendait les choses encore pires.

Quand je me suis réveillé dans la cellule j'ai regardé les autres. Cette fois celui à ma droite était réveillé. L'os de sa hanche montrait des signes de guérison, un peu. Ses yeux hésitants et non concentrés rencontrèrent les miens.

"Qui êtes-vous?" ai-je demandé lentement, parlant en ancien égyptien. Les yeux douloureux se concentrèrent légèrement.

"Khabane." Sa voix était rappeuse et rauque, probablement à cause des cris, où du fait de ne pas être du tout utilisée.

Funar revint deux jours après. Cette fois il enleva celui à ma gauche. Il ne le ramena pas. Ou, plutôt, il ramena son squelette, soigneusement préservé avec un container en verre. Il le laissa dans un coin. Pourquoi le vampire ne s'était pas désintégré en poussière comme tous les vampires quand ils mourraient, je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'à un certain niveau, la pauvre créature devait encore être en vie, d'une certaine façon. Incapable de guérir, et d'une certaine manière, incapable de mourir.

Funar revint quelques minutes après avoir laissé le squelette dans son container. Il entra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta brusquement, regardant le squelette.

"Quoi? Comment?" Il se retourna. QU'AS-TU FAIS?" s'écria-t-il, en me jetant contre le mur.

"Je n'ai rien fait!"

"ÇA!" s'écria Funar, en désignant le squelette. "ESPECE D'IMBECILE. JE N'EN AVAIS PAS ENCORE TERMINE AVEC LUI!"

Alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce que voulait dire Funar, j'ai réalisé qu'il pouvait ne réellement pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre vampire.

"Je n'ai rien fait. C'est vous qui avez fait ça. Il y a quelques minutes."

"C'est moi qui l'ait fait? Hmm, c'est joli." fit Funar, admiratif, son comportement changea si brutalement que je me demandais si peut-être il avait de multiples personnalités. Il s'approcha du container, le touchant amoureusement, puis il hocha la tête, heureux, et repartit. Il revint quelques minutes après avec une table à roulette. Cette fois, il prit la femme, après qu'il soit parti, j'ai réussi à réveiller Khabane, qui semblait avoir encore un esprit qui fonctionnait, pour qu'il réponde à quelques questions.

Funar et Khabane, appris-je, avaient été demi-frères en tant que mortels. Khabane avait été transformé par une amie de Dersis, tandis que Dersis transforma Funar. Funar avait commencé à agir étrangement peu de temps après. Il convainquit Dersis, qui était toujours prêt à voyager, de venir ici, loin de l'Égypte. Dersis avait deux créateurs, un en Égypte et un autre bien plus au nord dans un lieu inconnu. Ici Funar était bien loin des deux, et Dersis n'était pas assez puissant pour envoyer un message aussi loin. La créatrice de Khabane avait été en Grande-Bretagne avant qu'ils ne partent, et Khabane n'avait pas une fraction de l'entraînement ou de la puissance pour l'appeler.

Funar avait rassemblé cinq autres jeunes vampires, tous étaient magiques, et il les persuada de le suivre. Avec Khabane et Dersis présents, ils étaient un total de huit, suffisamment pour veiller les uns sur les autres et suffisamment peu pour ne pas être terriblement problématique si les proies s'en apercevaient ou si les vampires locaux s'étaient développés. Dersis avait pensé que c'était une idée splendide de réunir un groupe pour voyager vers quelques continents qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait certainement des vampires là-bas, mais ça faisait plusieurs siècles depuis que quelqu'un avait traversé la mer pour dire ce qu'il se passait dans les terres éloignées. Tous se mirent d'accord pour se réunir au Caire pour envoyer une petite expédition, et ils partirent avec le cadeau d'un bateau grand et très bien construit ainsi que plein de matériels de la part de plusieurs autres vampires. Dersis n'avaient pas été magique quand il avait été transformé, mais il avait huit cent ans et connaissait bien le monde. Il ne s'était jamais attiré d'ennuis sérieux dont il ne pouvait pas se sortir, et les vampires magiques locaux n'étaient pas du tout triste de se débarrasser de lui et d'une petite équipe de jeunes vampires – il y en avait de trop de toute façon , il y en avait toujours trop. Et la présence vampirique de l'autre côté de la mer avait toujours été faible. Dersis et son équipe n'auraient aucun problème à trouver un territoire et à s'y installer. Ils allaient découvrir quelles magies existaient de l'autre côté, avec le non-magique Dersis agissant comme un conseiller du groupe de jeune étudiants. Son travail était d'aider dans les interactions avec les locaux. Dersis s'entendait bien avec tout le monde ; je l'ai vu une fois charmer une tribu cannibale partie pour le brûler et qui avait finie par devenir ses meilleurs amis.

Funar, cependant, s'enferma peu après. Il resta seul dans sa cabine sur le bateau, ne sortant jamais. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à terre, il agissait de manière éradique, amical puis brusque, heureux puis furieux. Dersis disparut une nuit et ne fut plus jamais revu. En deux jours, Funar avait tué le seul autre capable de l'arrêter en la balançant contre un mur en premier puis en buvant son sang. Il avait poussé les autres à boire une potion qui avait été puissamment dosée de poisons. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans le sous-sol d'une forteresse dont ils n'avaient même pas su qu'elle existait.

Puis les horreurs commencèrent. Funar était convaincu que pour redevenir mortel, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'étudier les vampires. Malheureusement il était aussi fou. Il les prit à part et enregistra chaque donnée à laquelle il pouvait penser, certain que le secret pouvait être trouvé par l'examen attentif d'un corps de vampire. Cependant, parce qu'il était aussi fou il pensait que son travail était amusant, et il faisait fréquemment des choses comme asperger leurs yeux d'acide juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Le vampire à la droite de Khabane avait été lobotomisé tandis que Funar étudiait son cerveau, la moitié de son crâne manquait. Khabane était utilisé pour des échantillons d'os et de chair – que Funar mangeait espérant que les 'pouvoirs' à l'intérieur le rendrait de nouveau mortel.

Je n'avais jamais entendu d'un vampire étant devenu cannibale. Comment quelqu'un pouvait manger ce qui restait essentiellement mort sans devenir malade, je ne le comprend pas du tout. Khabane m'a dit cela, alors que les années passaient et que ses études ne lui apportaient pas de réponse, Funar devenait de plus en plus instable. Maintenant avec moi, il disposait de quelques uns des autres vampires, qui ne dureraient plus longtemps de toute façon.

Khabane avait raison, en six jours lui et moi étions les seuls qui restaient. Ce qui était arrivé aux deux autres, je ne le sus jamais, mais bientôt ce fut moi et Khabane, avec cet étrange squelette. Finalement il mourut et se désintégra, provoquant une telle furie chez Funar qu'il brisa mes deux jambes. Apparemment il avait espéré étudier le processus de guérison en lui donnant du sang. Ce qu'il espérait apprendre de cela, je n'en étais pas sûr.

Funar disparut alors pendant plusieurs jours – je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps, il était difficile de jauger le temps dans le noir complet et avec mes rythmes internes troublés par la torture. Pendant qu'il était parti, je travaillais sur mes fers. Je n'avais peut-être jamais rencontré de vampire complètement fou auparavant, mais j'avais déjà été dans une mauvaise situation plusieurs fois, et à ce moment-là j'avais pensé prudent d'apprendre comment forcer des serrures. Les chaines de Funar étaient fermées par des mécanismes dont je n'étais pas familier, mais même avec tous les enchantements le métal lui-même n'était pas trop résistant. Et Funar n'avait pas brisé mes mains. Il ne savait non plus rien des venins des démons, et il n'avait pas essayé d'apprendre. J'ai réussi à dissoudre partiellement l'intérieur des serrures avec un mélange de salive et de venin.

Après quelques jours de dissolution, j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que je sente que c'était probablement presque le matin, et j'ai chauffé le métal en crachant du feu dessus. Avec le métal chaud, j'ajoutais une autre dose de venin et retirait la fermeture. Libérer Khabane fut encore plus facile, Funar gardait les clés pendues à un mur. Khabane était dans une piètre condition, il était bien trop jeune pour se passer de sang pendant plus d'un jour sans sérieuses répercussions. J'avais pensé que j'aurais à le porter puisque je n'allai pas le laisser ici. Mais il boita sur sa jambe restante et, avec un bras autour de mes ailes, il avança assez bien par lui-même.

Aucun de nous ne connaissait la sortie, mais en écoutant les bruits de pas de Funar à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite j'avais dans l'idée que nous devions aller à droite, puis monter les escaliers. Les escaliers donnèrent beaucoup de mal à Khabane, mais en haut nous sommes arrivés à un endroit qu'il reconnaissait et avec quelques petites difficultés, il se rappela le chemin vers l'unique porte. Le soleil allait se lever et j'espérais m'éloigner avant que ça arrive. Funar pouvait à peine voyager à la lumière du soleil, et il aurait beaucoup de mal à arriver à l'île principale. Si nous y arrivions les premiers, nous aurions de l'avance et j'aurais le temps de me reposer et de soigner Khabane.

Je ne reconnaissais pas les sorts de sécurité de Funar ; d'une façon ou d'une autres, nous devions les avoir déclenchés. Nous étions presque aux grilles d'entrée quand il sortit en courant et en criant du château. J'ai poussé Khabane contre le mur et je l'ai envoyé vers la porte, non pas qu'il pouvait bouger beaucoup par lui-même, et je me suis retourné vers Funar.

Pendant les derniers jours, j'avais principalement guéri, et bien qu'étant faible et me sentant malade, j'avais plus de six cent ans, j'étais bien mieux entraîné et bien plus puissant, un adversaire bien trop fort pour lui. Je ne suppose pas qu'il lui restait assez de jugeote pour y réfléchir avant de me défier. Avec la potion de sommeil il m'avait pris par surprise, et avec les papilles gustatives d'un démon – qui étaient vraiment différentes de celles d'un vampire – je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Maintenant il n'avait aucun avantage. Je l'ai laissé approcher et quand il est arrivé près de moi, j'ai simplement évité ses coups et je l'ai laissé venir tout prêt, me baissant, j'ai attrapé une jambe et je l'ai fait basculé sur la hanche droite, tranchant sa gorge avec le bout de mes ailes et l'empalant sur ma queue. C'était vraiment très simple. Je suis certain que Dersis lui avait appris à se battre mieux que ça, mais je suppose que dans sa folie il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Je n'allais pas boire son sang, donc à la place je l'ai brûlé. Ses sorts de protection protestèrent furieusement, lui apportant de la force et drainant ma magie. Mais le feu d'un démon avait peu de chose à voir avec la magie. Cela prit un moment, mais je n'était pas pressé donc je ne fis pas une pause pour prendre une revanche. Je le réduisis en cendres, le tuant, et ses restes se dispersèrent sous la douce brise. Le soleil se levait et je ne voulais pas rester dans les environs, sûrement que Khabane mourrait quand l'aube le toucherait, il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ça. Je l'ai attrapé et j'ai volé vers l'île principale.

Le vent était en notre faveur et nous arrivâmes juste avant que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent à l'horizon. J'ai emmené Khabane dans une forêt sous des arbres épais et sur une couverture de mousse pour attendre la fin de la journée. Il était inconscient du sommeil que l'aube apporte aux vampires. Décidant qu'il était suffisamment en sécurité pour la journée, je partis trouver quelques animaux pour lui et de la nourriture pour moi.

J'ai détruit le château au cours de la semaine suivante. Ne voulant pas rester sur cette île, j'ai vécu sur l'île principale, et j'ai navigué et volé chaque jour. Les sorts de protections étaient morts avec leur créateur fou et c'était une simple question de démanteler la pierre avec la magie et de la changer en énorme pile de rocs. J'ai coupé magiquement les blocs afin qu'ils ne paraissent pas avoir été fait à la main. J'ai brûlé les squelettes en cendre et j'ai jeté les chaines dans la mer.

Tandis que je travaillais à effacer tout signe de la présence de Funar, Khabane restait sur l'île principale, refusant de retourner sur l'île. Notre vol depuis la cellule avait pris le reste de force qu'il avait et son corps et sa magie souffraient sous la pression. Pendant trois jours il resta inconscient, hormis pour d'effrayants cauchemars qui faisaient pleurer des larmes de sang de ses yeux clos. Je lui ai amené du sang d'animal et l'ai forcé à le boire. Au troisième jour il se réveilla, mais il refusa de parler. Au quatrième jour, je me réveillais pour le trouver debout et regardant la mer. Au moment où je terminais mon travail sur l'île de Funar Khabane était suffisamment guéri pour s'occuper de lui-même. Il partait pour de longues marches sur la plage presque chaque jour, regardant le ciel. Je ne savais pas comment il était avant son emprisonnement, mais il était clair que bien qu'il ait survécu, son esprit ne s'en était pas sorti sans quelques douloureuses cicatrices. Ses yeux avait un regard fixe et il frissonnait souvent en marchant, comme si son esprit et ses pieds n'étaient pas tout à fait bien connectés. De plus bien que ses blessures guérissait, il développait un léger boitement de la jambe gauche. Peut-être plus vieux les dommages n'auraient pas été aussi sévères ou permanent mais Khabane était très jeune et le dommage continuel pendant presque cinquante ans avec surpassé même ses capacités de guérison vampirique.

"Où vas-tu aller maintenant?"

"Tu disais que ton créateur était de l'autre côté de la mer. Je suis un itinérant Khabane, un endroit est aussi bon qu'un autre. Je pensais que peut-être il était temps que tu retournes à la maison." lui dis-je. Ce vampire était bien trop jeune pour rester seul dans le monde, et moi, étant un démon, je ne pouvais certainement pas veiller sur lui. Et il avait certainement besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, pendant au moins le prochain siècle. Sans personne pour parler ou pour l'aider à absorber les horreurs de ces cinquante dernières années, il allait probablement devenir fou et il deviendrait une créature sauvage qu'il faudrait éventuellement tuer. J'espérais que la créatrice de Khabane se souciait suffisamment de son enfant pour l'aider à traverser cela, sinon elle allait sans aucun doute le tuer.

"Nous ne pouvons certainement pas aller aussi loin dans ce petit bateau." fit Khabane.

"Bien sûr que non. Nous allons en construire un plus grand."

"Tu sais comment?"

"Khabane, je suis un itinérant, nous acquérons un certain nombre de connaissances." lui dis-je. Khabane leva les yeux, et sourit comme le soleil levant.

"Quand commençons-nous?"

Plusieurs semaines plus tard je sentais que le bateau que nous avions bâti était assez bon pour commencer. J'avais traversé l'océan dans la direction opposée dans un canoë à peine suffisamment grand pour que quatre personnes s'y assoient, et donc le bateau que nous avions construit semblait un luxe. Il était facilement assez grand pour y mettre plusieurs chevaux sans couler ou être surpeupler. Cependant les océans étaient rudes et notre engin de navigation était un peu délicat. Je n'étais pas familier avec les bois locaux et j'avais passé des jours à sélectionner des arbres qui semblaient bons pour construire un bateau. Finalement j'avais opté pour un trimaran, deux longues pièces, peut-être de cinq fois ma taille. Le milieu était un bateau central avec une quille profonde qui avait plusieurs mètres de long. Deux petites (en quelque sorte) nattes et une plus petite. Ce n'était pas le bateau le plus manœuvrable que j'avais construit, ni le plus rapide. Mais il pouvait transporter facilement une charge et avec toute la place, j'avais suffisamment d'endroits où essayer de placer des enchantements, qui échouèrent en grande partie puisqu'une bonne partie de mes magies vampiriques n'avaient pas été transférées dans mon corps de démon de façon utilisable. Il y avait aussi des quartiers séparés de chaque côté, si nous le voulions. C'était essentiellement mes plans. Khabane n'était pas encore totalement fonctionnel, malgré tout son enthousiasme à m'aider, il disait rarement une phrase complète par jour. Il passait encore une bonne partie de chaque nuit à marcher seul sur la plage,et j'espérais qu'entre les trois bateaux, il aurait de la place pour s'isoler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Nous avons recouvert les bateaux d'épais roseaux tissés en longues nattes pour nous protéger de la lumière du soleil.

Comme je le disais, nous avons voyagé au nord. Khabane était essentiellement silencieux, à part pour mentionner des plantes ou des animaux intéressants de temps en temps. Pendant le jour, nous restions sous le couvert des roseaux. Au moment où nous atteignions la Grande Bretagne, Khabane était devenu un bon marin, et ses cauchemars, quand ils arrivaient, étaient moins intenses.

Une fois à la forteresse de Marielle, Khabane se rétablit lentement, mais j'ai bientôt décidé que l'amener ici avait été la meilleure chose que j'aurais pu faire. Il semblait que parler sa langue maternelle l'aidait à guérir plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé possible. Peut-être que de bons souvenirs de temps passés remplaçaient les horreurs plus récentes. Il aimait travailler avec Marielle à documenter les langues qu'il parlait, c'était la première fois que je l'avais entendu discuter aussi longtemps sur quelque chose ou être aussi enthousiaste à propos d'un sujet. Au moment où nous sommes partis pour aller voir sa créatrice, Corina, il était quasiment fonctionnel, bien qu'il était toujours excessivement prudent et quelque peu timide.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, j'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert longtemps. J'ai recherché après lui pendant des siècles, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de trace de lui dans la réalité des démons. Peut-être que c'était la désorganisation quand j'ai traversé le portail, mais les seuls registres disent que les prisonniers avaient été emmenés dans des cellules. J'espère qu'il est mort en traversant le portail. Après tout ce qu'il avait subit, arriver dans la réalité des démons, un endroit encore pire, l'aurait sans aucun doute rendu fou.

Quand à Dersis ... je soupçonnais Funar d'avoir trouvé un moyen de le tuer. Bien que je ne sais pas comment il aurait bien pu faire. Il pouvait bien avoir été fou mais il était parfaitement capable de faire un plan et de le suivre."

Sharahak leva les yeux vers le groupe qui était resté tranquillement assis pendant son récit. Les yeux pâles du démon les regardaient alors qu'ils intégraient ce qu'ils venaient juste d'apprendre. Il leva sa queue et l'enroula autour de lui, jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait de larges écailles plates pour la supporter. Sharahak agita les écailles afin qu'elles se placent bien. De sous les écailles il sortit trois rouleaux de fin tissu et les tendit à Rahkesh et Daray. Le troisième, il le donna à Cyala.

"Celui-là est pour Silas." lui dit-il.

Daray ouvrit le sien, l'activant avec une goutte de sang. Un cadre en bois apparut, encadrant la peinture. L'image était celle de Silas et Satan, assis en haut d'un mur recouvert de vigne vierge juste après le coucher du soleil. La chauve souris était dans sa forme agrandie, bien qu'il semblait petit par rapport aux ailes déployées de Daray.

Rahkesh mit le sien dans une poche cachée de ses bottes, il l'ouvrirait plus tard.

"Tu connais chaque variété de démon?" demanda finalement Namach. Apparemment s'il avait d'autres questions à propos de Dersis ou des autres jeunes vampires, il n'allait pas les poser maintenant. Les informations sur les démons étaient plus importantes.

"Oui." fit Sharahak.

"Ce démon des mers que vous avez rencontré. Cette description me semble familière." fit lentement Rahkesh, son cerveau douloureux ne faisant pas tout à fait les bonnes connexions.

Daray ricana. "Je le parie, oui. C'est le monstre du Loch Ness. Le bon endroit, la bonne description, un possible bidouillage temporel."

Rahkesh cligna un moment des yeux, son cerveau étant surchargé. Oh, ce n'était pas bon.

"Ces choses sont des démons des mers? Mais ils existent partout dans le monde! La population atlantique a une migration annuelle de population de trois cent cinquante d'entre eux!" réalisa-t-il finalement, se rappelant de la description extatique d'Hermione de les avoir vu une fois avec ses parents. Le père de Luna avait écrit un article dessus et combien ils étaient sans danger.

"Attends, attends. Il y en a beaucoup?" demanda Sharahak, semblant sérieusement inquiet.

"Ils sont nombreux depuis six siècles. Personne ne les avait jamais vu avant. La population mondiale est de deux mille." fit lentement Namach. "Comme c'est intéressant. Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela dans la réalité des démons?"

"Non, mais j'ai lu des histoires. Il y a eu trois escouades qui ont été envoyées dans ce monde au cinquième siècle." fit Sharahak. "Pour ce que j'en sais, personne n'a eu de contact avec eux, à par pour en envoyer d'autres, quand j'ai découvert qu'ils en ajoutaient d'autres. C'était un mouvement tactique militaire."

"Envoyer une large population d'alliés potentiels que personne ne soupçonnerait." fit doucement Cyala. "Sont-ils intelligents?"

"Hé bien, il y a plusieurs variétés. L'arche, l'alpha, le les démons des mers bêta sont moins intelligents que vous et moi, mais pas de beaucoup." fit Sharahak. "Le plus bas rang est pratiquement idiot, mais ils ont une compulsion instinctive d'obéir à des démons de plus grand ordre."

Namach et Cyala échangèrent un regard et eurent une forme de communication. Puis Namach hocha lentement la tête.

"Nous allons devoir, bien sûr, remédier à cette situation. La navigation est d'une importance majeur pour tous les pays. L'échange d'ingrédients de potions vaut des billions. Mais un moment. Quand cette guerre commencera vraiment quitteras-tu cette réalité et retournera dans celle-là?" demanda Namach.

"Je prévoie de ne jamais y retourner." répondit Sharahak. "J'ai beau y être resté un long moment, je n'ai jamais appris à l'aimer. J'ai bien peur que beaucoup d'entre eux ne pensent pas grand chose de moi. Je suis bien trop gentil avec mes esclaves et je refuse de les manger. Je préfèrerais rester ici. Je sais qu'un démon n'est le bienvenu nulle part, mais peu importe, je préfère rester.

"Je pense que tu trouveras que les temps ont un peu changés depuis que tu es parti" fit Namach. "Si tu le veux, nous pouvons arranger pour faire imprimer toute l'histoire de ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans chaque journal du monde. Chaque être magique qui peut lire une langue le saurait en l'espace de quelques jours."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un journal?" demanda Sharahak, curieux. "Je pensais que peut-être que beaucoup de chercheurs dans le monde voudraient analyser la société démoniaque, mais comment peut-on contacter toutes les personnes dans le monde?"

Namach sourit. "Peut-être que ce sera plus facile si tu traites ce monde comme tu le ferais pour une toute nouvelle société. Les différences sont aussi énormes. Nous aurons besoin de tout ce que tu sais sur les démons, mais en premier lieu, je pense que ça aiderait de prendre un jour ou deux pour te faire découvrir le monde comme il l'est maintenant." L'ancien se tourna vers Daray, "Avec les potions que tu as pris, il serait mieux d'attendre quatre ou cinq jours avant de compléter ta transformation. Ce serait aussi une bonne chose si tu avais quelques jours pour t'adapter avant de retourner à Akren. Je vais nous renvoyer quatre jours dans le temps pour te donner un total de sept jours. Une fois que nous serons de retour dans le temps normal nous pourrions ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps avant que les démons attaquent de nouveau.

"Peut-être. Ça dépend entièrement de ce que nos petits messagers de la mort ont trouvés quand ils sont passés de l'autre côté." fit Cyala. "S'ils ont endommagé les forces des démons il leur faudra peut-être du temps pour organiser une autre force d'attaque."

"Quoi?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Les pixies." fit Daray. "Norovosi en a envoyé de l'autre côté pendant que Sharahak traversait. Les démons ont déjà perdu la bataille et maintenant ils en ont pour quelques mauvais jours dans leur réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pu attraper et tuer toutes les pixies. Et vous pouvez parier que ça va prendre un certain temps.

"Peut-être. Cela dépend de leurs sorciers à mon avis. Cependant, nous pouvons espérer que ces pixies et le Perce-Cœur que aurons donné du temps pour nous préparer aussi bien que possible. Hé bien, nous aurons une semaine pour que toi, Daray, tu te transformes, et toi Rahkesh, que tu sois quasiment guéri ... et peut-être que tu devrais prendre du repos maintenant, tu sembles prêt à t'évanouir.

"Je suis vraiment conscient alors?" demanda Rahkesh, recourant à l'humour vu que sa peau était pratiquement devenue grise de douleur et d'épuisement. "Ça n'y semble pourtant pas." Alors qu'il disait cela, ça vision disparut, Sygra baissant les magies qu'elle avait utilisé pour le maintenir conscient.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh se réveilla dans un lit doux dans une étrange chambre. Sa vision était de nouveau bonne, et la douleur avait un peu reculé. La chambre était immense, toute en marbre et en pierres de couleur blanche et crème. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries, le sol avait des mosaïques de pierres. Il regarda autour pour trouver Sygra au soleil sur sa poitrine.

_"Combien de temps j'ai été KO?"_

_"Toute la nuit. L'anccien nous a ramené en arrière de quatre jours. Il est pressque midi."_

_"Es-tu guérie?_

_"Ssss. Je n'ai jamais été blesssée. Je ssuis trop rapide pour qu'un idiot de démon m'attrape."_ lui dit Sygra, le nez en l'air.

_"Où ssont tous les autres?"_

_"L'anccienne ange noire est retournée dans sson clan. Daray est là, tout comme l'autre démon. Daray ... ne peut pas __partir. Ils ont esssayé de le faire bouger magiquement mais le sstresss du voyage dans le temps l'empêche de transsplaner, ou de sse téléporter, ou d'utiliser un portoloin... Ssa magie démoniaque devient folle tandis que les pottions perdent de leur effet. Il va devoir sse transsformer ici. Namach ... n'était pas heureux à cette idée. Ccependant il y a une caverne ssécurisée de l'autre côté de la colline."_

_"Alors tu as reconnu Sharahak?"_

_"Bien ssûr. Cc'est bon de le revoir." _fit Sygra. _"Lui et l'ancien vampire ont parlés toute la nuit. Ils semblent bien s'entendre."_

_"Sharahak nous a parlé uniquement de comment il était entré dans la réalité des démons. IL a omis tout le reste. Est-ce que tu l'avais remarqué?"_

_"Oui. Je pense qu'il disait la vérité en disant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Alors que tu dormais, Daray a dit la même chose. Shaharak a dit qu'il était devenu un chercheur, accumulant les connaissances et remplissant sa bibliothèque. Il a fait des recherches sur les magies des démons, mais pas tellement. Il était une sorte de reclus je pense. Donc je doute qu'il y ait grand chose à dire. Étant en partie vampire, il est bien entendu stérile et n'a jamais trouvé de compagne. Il ne s'est jamais non plus adapté à leur culture."_

_"Oui, ça a du sens. Sharahak est difficilement un sadique et il n'approuve pas l'esclavage, même quand c'est chose commune. Je suppose qu'il été bien inspiré quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vie là bas."_

_"D'accord. Il a donné à Namach des détails de comment il les a berné, mais à part sa connaissance des démons, il ne veut pas réellement parler de sa propre vie. Il parle comme s'il observait tout, plutôt que s'il participait."_ lui dit Sygra, et Rahkesh fut de nouveau impressionné par l'intelligence de son familier.

_"Tu es une excellente observatrice."_

_"Avec tes amis, ça demande du travail. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi après tout. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"_ demanda-t-elle, sortant le morceau de canevas de sa botte. Rahkesh le prit, se demandant pourquoi Nicodemus aurait fait faire d'autres peintures.

Rahkesh retira la protection du canevas et le déroula. Il était vieux et jaunissant aux extrémités, mais les sorts de préservation avaient fait leur travail. La peinture avait été roulée pendant des milliers d'années, pourtant les couleurs étaient aussi brillantes que jamais. Voyant la petite pièce de bois attachée à un coin, il sortit un couteau et égratigna son doigt. Quand la goutte de sang toucha le bois, il se dispersa et se diffusa dans tout le cadre, étirant la peinture à partir de là.

La peinture devant lui avait été faite par un artiste talentueux, dans des couleurs vibrantes. C'était lui, habillé comme un des Chachapoyaros, Sygra était autour de son cou et Nicodemus était assis derrière lui. Ils étaient à mi chemin d'une falaise près de la cité, un tas de rochers gris recouvert de belles vignes vertes. Rahkesh ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais posé pour une telle peinture, et il supposa que l'artiste les avait fait de mémoire.

Il retourna la peinture, et sourit ; dans le coin en bas à droite, il y avait deux empreintes de pouce. Ce n'était donc pas juste une peinture. Nicodemus lui avait parlé de cette méthode de dissimulation des communications. C'était utilisé par les messagers Xuelhuala, et n'importe qui d'autre qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde puisse lire leurs lettres. L'empreinte la plus à droite était à l'écrivain, les autres étaient celles de ceux qui pouvaient lire. Rahkesh appuya son pouce sur l'empreinte à gauche, et des lignes d'écriture apparurent au dos du canevas.

**Mon très cher Rahkesh**

**J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et de retour là où tu appartiens. Nous n'avons jamais pu trouver le moyen d'être certain que vous aviez réussi à retourner au bon endroit, à la bonne époque, et ça m'a hanté que tu ais pu te retrouver sur une terre étrange à une autre mauvaise époque. Kalahimran m'a assuré que le rituel a fonctionné correctement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre pour vous trois (vous six en comptant votre petite ménagerie).**

**Vous nous avez tous beaucoup manqués, je crois que Xeri a porté le deuil de Nuri (il l'a toujours préféré). Si tu lis ceci alors tu l'as probablement eu par Sharahak, mais peut-être que non. Il n'a peut-être pas survécu, bien que j'espère que si. Les voyants ne pouvaient pas dire ce qui allait lui arriver, ils disaient que son futur disparaissait, mais qu'il ne mourrait pas. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen de changer de nouveau de corps.**

**Xeri et moi avons rejoint les Xuelhuala quelques années après que vous soyez partis. Il y a une décennie, j'ai été fait Général de la Force d'Avance (j'ai trente huit ans maintenant ... je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps Sharahak mettra à te remettre ceci). J'ai beaucoup aimé la vie militaire, bien que ça devait avoir quelque chose avec le fait d'aimer un peu trop tuer les Incas.**

L'écriture changea, la même main, mais un angle plus incisif. Rahkesh reconnut la façon dont Nicodemus écrivait quand il était stressé ou qu'il écrivait très vite.

**Cependant je ne t'écris pas pour parler de ma vie. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années les Xuelhuala se virent présenter un scénario par un de nos généraux chevronnés. Peu importe les magies exactes là-dedans, assez simplement nous avons créés une force de réserve de plusieurs centaines de personnes, capables d'être activés à un moment donné si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.**

**La paranoïa active est un état d'esprit cultivé parmi nous, tout comme être ridiculement trop préparé, parce que cette force de réserve est figée dans le temps. Alors que les siècles ont passés, les meilleurs et les plus brillants Xuelhuala se sont volontairement envoyés dans un sommeil intemporel pour le jour où notre peuple, ou notre monde, aura besoin d'une armée pour le défendre.**

**Pourquoi je te dis cela? A l'encontre des lois des Xuelhuala? A cause de ce que j'ai vu.**

**Les guerriers Xuelhuala accomplissent un rituel secret lors de l'initiation à chaque nouveau rang. L'initiation pour un Général est magique, et suffisamment intense pour que parfois des gens en meurent. Je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails, mais les magies à l'œuvre à ce moment sont immenses. Pendant mon initiation j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a grandement perturbé.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**J'ai vu mon esprit tournoyer sous un déluge de couleurs, passant rapidement les siècles futurs, et un sens de danger augmentant avec chaque année écoulée. Puis j'ai commencé à entendre des cris, d'intenses cris jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Du feu volant partout, obscurcissant ma vue et de la fumée noire sortant de tous les côtés des bâtiments. C'était blessant, l'odeur de la mort dans l'air chaud. La chair fumante et le sang en ébullition.**

**Une rue pavée apparut, des rivières de sang rouge sortant des égouts, du sang jaillissant de portes ouvertes et de vitres explosées. Les maisons étaient abandonnées, une ville fantôme ruisselant de sang. Du sang sur les troncs d'arbre, du sang par les portes et courant le long des rues se rassemblant en rivières. Des morceaux de chairs, de sang et d'intestins étaient charriés dans les rues. Des traces de griffes marquaient les côtés des bâtiments. Un bras humain gisait, détaché de son propriétaire, abandonné sur un escalier. Des gens criaient, des hurlements de terreurs et des gémissements de mourants.**

**Puis je me retrouvais dans un esprit mais pas le mien, celui d'un autre être, un qui savourait la mort et la destruction. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti comme ça auparavant, mais je voyais l'esprit d'une autre créature, et e crois que ça devait être un démon.**

**Il adorait ça, le sang, l'odeur intense de la peur, l'appel du sang courait dans ses veines et il rugit, appelant ses camarades pour une autre tuerie. Le ciel était rouge, rouge de feu et de peur, et les flammes reflétaient les nuages de fumées noires. Le démon pensait que le sang avait un bon gout, et qu'il sentait bon aussi, il en voulait plus.**

**Les émotions et les pensées de l'esprit du démon étaient trop puissantes ... les émotions écrasantes et la soif de sang, le désir de détruire et de conquérir étaient si puissants que je me sentais comme noyé dans un océan de guerre.**

**Une bête ailée traversa les airs et des cris de triomphe résonnèrent. La magie se déchaîna ; dévalant les rues, les fenêtres restantes explosèrent et les cris étaient engloutis par la magie. Puis ils se turent.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Si ce que j'ai vu est vrai à un certain point dans ton futur, ou peut-être que c'est déjà en train d'arriver, les démons surgiront de nouveau de leur réalité pour essayer d'envahir la notre. Et donc j'écris cette lettre, une dont la force actuelle des Xuelhuala serait très contrariée. Si tu sais pas déjà ce qui arrive, alors tu dois être averti. Mon peuple est en sécurité maintenant. Nous les avons déplacés dans un endroit en dehors du monde, je n'ai pas peur pour leur sécurité. Tous les signes pointent vers un futur remarquablement paisible. Mais j'ai peur pour toi, Rahkesh, j'ai peur pour ce qu'il arrivera au reste du monde.**

**Seul un idiot croit que l'isolation est la même chose que la sécurité. Et nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles. Les Xuelhuala peuvent ne pas approuver cela. Mais les autres Généraux et moi sommes d'accord que si les démons envahissent la terre alors il est dans notre intérêt de nous tenir au côté du reste du monde contre eux. Si tous les autres échouent, alors nous ne pouvons pas espérer combattre tous seuls. Et donc si les démons se libèrent de leur réalité, nous combattrons avec le monde et nous espérons que nos forces réunies seront suffisantes.**

**Si le jour arrive où il n'y a plus d'espoir de les arrêter, et quand les forces de combat existantes ne sont pas suffisantes pour résister à l'invasion des démons, alors convoque les Xuelhuala. Notre armée en sommeil repose dans une ancienne cité cachée loin dans le monde, entre espace et magie. Pour les atteindre, cherche l'ancienne rivière souterraine qui coule sous l'endroit où les rivières Urubamba et Utcubamba se rejoignent. Suit les eaux de l'une d'elles jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le point où elles rejoignent les eaux de l'autre. Tu peux l'atteindre magiquement en dessinant l'insigne des Xuelhuala à la surface de l'eau. Soit prudent, c'est un trajet un peu rude.**

**Les descendants vivants de mon peuple, en présumant qu'ils existent encore, ont une seule connexion au monde. A la pleine lune cherche la rivière Vilcabamba, où elle rejoint l'Urubamba il y a une caverne immergée. Je sais que ces endroits sont différents d'où nous étions quand vous nous avez rendu visite. Nous sommes en dehors de l'espace normal et donc l'endroit des portails importe peu.**

**Mon ami, bien que cela me peine, je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous nous rencontrions un jour de nouveau. La possibilité que je survive un millier d'années est d'environ zéro, et je suppose que tes chances de revenir aussi loin dans le passé sont les mêmes. Aussi déprimantes ces pensées soient-elles, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, tu as déjà beaucoup de chose à faire dans ton temps.**

**Sur cette note j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas encore tombé sur d'autres de tes excessivement dangereux "accidents", bien que je suppose que tu n'arrêteras probablement jamais, le destin en a après toi. Dis bonjour à Sharahak pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que son futur lui réserve, mais les voyants étaient assez inconfortables à ce sujet, j'espère seulement qu'il s'en sortira sans trop de mal.**

**Avec amour,**

**Nicodemus**

**Commandant Général de la Force Avancée des Xuelhuala**

Rahkesh remarqua qu'il y avait une deuxième page – l'emprunte de pouce était légèrement bleue. Mais il ne voulait pas la lire maintenant. Ça avait été assez douloureux de lire la première page. Ses amis Chachapoyaros lui avaient beaucoup manqués, et avoir maintenant de leurs nouvelles, bien qu'il était rassurant de savoir que Nicodemus avait vécu et s'en était bien sorti, faisait s'embrumer ses yeux.

A la place, il ferma la lettre, pressa son empreinte. Le canevas devint blanc. Le retournant, il la mit sur la table à côté de son lit, regardant l'image tandis que son esprit repassait les informations. Nicodemus n'avait pas beaucoup donné d'informations à propos de sa propre vie, mais Rahkesh n'avait pas besoin de détails, Nic avait toujours voulu rejoindre les Xuelhuala. Ce n'était absolument pas une surprise qu'il aimait tellement cette vie qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Rahkesh laissa de côté ses interrogations sur la vie de son ami, et à la place il se concentra sur les raisons pour lesquelles Nicodemus avait envoyé le message. Cette vision qu'avait eu Nicodemus semblait si familière. Presque exactement comme celle que Rahkesh avait eu pendant l'été ... non, c'était exactement la même, jusque dans les moindres détails sanglants. Rahkesh se demanda comment c'était possible, qu'ils aient pu avoir la même vision à un millier d'années d'écart. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se produire? Ça ne devait pas être concevable, particulièrement puisque Rahkesh suspectait depuis longtemps que les Chachapoyaros n'étaient pas entièrement humains.

Mais des rêves et des visions identiques, aussi étonnants étaient-ils, ce qu'il y avait de plus important était le reste de la lettre. Nicodemus venait juste de donner une chance supplémentaire au monde si les choses allaient vraiment mal. Et Rahkesh suspectait que ça allait vraiment s'empirer.

Mais avait-il dit la même chose à Daray et Silas? Probablement pas, décida Rahkesh. Nicodemus et lui avaient toujours été proches, plus proche qu'il l'était avec aucun de ses autres amis, et il ne pensait pas que Nicodemus allait faire confiance aux deux vampires avec un secret pareil, bien qu'il ait été ami avec eux.

Alors ça serait une décision que Rahkesh seul allait devoir prendre. Savoir quand appeler les Xuelhuala. Parce qu'assurément on allait avoir besoin d'eux, et de ce qu'il restait des Chachapoyaros. Mais il ne les sortirait pas de leur isolation à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire. Ou peut-être qu'ils viendraient d'eux-même quand l'invasion des démons recommencerait. Peu importe la façon, c'était quelque chose sur lequel il allait devoir réfléchir pendant un long moment.

Petites réponses aux reviews rapides pour que je puisse vous mettre le chap en ligne. Un grand merci et plein de bisous à EldaThren Lily Halloween, Maximilien, Bloody dawn, moi, Aijin-chan, Sahada, klaude, deadal, tsuky black, Lehna, akan, OoNakuoO, luffynette, laanais, Fossoyeur, Almark, gaby29, Kaori Jade, nounours4, Nekochan Miharu, Aurysadik et Devi.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Si tout va bien je vous mettrai un nouveau chapitre de Shadows Play pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2012. Un grand merci à ma Bêta Lullyanne sans qui ce chapitre serait moins cohérant et avec plus de fautes. Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 :

Il y avait une brise chaude qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, s'enroulant autour des rideaux de soie. Rahkesh regardait les Simurgs voler au plafond. L'artiste avait été exceptionnellement talentueux, les oiseaux semblaient presque réels. La lumière du soleil entrant par les fenêtres comme de l'or liquide s'assombrissait et devenait rosée, c'était de nouveau le soir. Dehors, les sons de la jungle épaisse qui entourait le Nil changeaient des sons des animaux qui s'activaient le jour pour ceux vivant la nuit.

Rahkesh se tourna vers les piliers blancs le long des murs qui retenaient le plafond. Ils étaient très semblables à ceux qu'il y avait dans les quartiers de Namach à Akren, mais avec des opales placés dans les pierres le long des gravures. Le plafond était plaqué d'or véritable et recouvert de Sigmurs en véritables pierres précieuses. L'ancien vampire était riche quasiment au delà de l'imagination, et affichait cette richesse dans tout ce qu'il possédait. Les canapés étaient recouverts des soies les plus fines avec de véritables fils d'or entrelacés. En plus des piliers le long des murs il y avait d'autres piliers de marbre qui séparaient de grandes fenêtres et avaient de l'argent et des saphirs entourés de symboles dessus. Les mosaïques au sol étaient aussi en pierres précieuses, et les poignées de porte était en or massif, en argent, et en améthystes. Namach était probablement l'être vivant le plus riche, surpassé" seulement éventuellement par Cyala Atéres. C'était juste un peu absurde et ça aurait du paraitre kitch et surfait mais quelque part tout s'accordait avec goût. Peut-être que si vous aviez l'éternité alors composer des pièces étonnantes avec assez de richesse pour acheter un pays était une bonne activité pour passer le temps.

Les maux de tête de Rahkesh étaient partis, sa vision revenue. Ses joues lui faisaient mal et son dos et sa jambe étaient endormis. Guérissant lentement du venin du démon, les blessures commençaient à se réparer elles-mêmes. Il avait été si souvent blessé par les démons, peut-être qu'il se construirait une immunité au venin. Un vœu pieu probablement, mais ça serait bien s'il pouvait ressortir quelque chose d'utile du fait d'être si souvent blessé. Récemment, il avait passé autant de temps à se guérir qu'à être en bonne santé. Il avait dormi longtemps, et tandis que ses magies le guérissaient et qu'il devait se reposer, il avait tant dormi qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir de nouveau s'il essayait.

_"Cc'est irritant. J'ai une ssemaine mais je ne peux pas faire de magie. Je pourrais pratiquer un ssort de confinement pour capturer cce détraqueur, travailler ssur la ssanguimagie pour en terminer avec Voldemort, ou faire un tesst de ssanguimagie pour découvrir cce qui ne va pas chez moi. Quelle perte de temps."_ se plaignit Rahkesh à Sygra.

Il avait déjà travaillé sur le papier comment se passerait le retrait de l'âme du médaillon de Serpentard. Il aurait un détraqueur attaché au médaillon pour briser le sort d'attachement d'âme de Voldemort. Ensuite il devrait utiliser son captif vampire pour créer une série de runes brisées d'une façon qui créerait un vortex à travers la barrière séparent les vivants des morts. Puis il aurait juste à saisir sa connexion à Voldemort hors de son esprit et à lancer la connexion dans le vortex. La lien ouvrirait le médaillon, puisque l'attraction d'âme serait annulée, et l'horcruxe de Voldemort serait attiré. Le vortex se refermerait ensuite et Rahkesh devrait tuer le vampire pour le sceller. C'était compliqué mais Voldemort avait été très intelligent avec celui-ci. Rahkesh aurait encore un des horcruxes de Voldemort en lui quand ce serait fait, mais il commençait à élaborer un plan pour s'en débarrasser. La seule chose qui pouvait mal se passer serait l'horcruxe qu'il portait, qui était une entité séparée de la connexion qu'il partageait avec Voldemort. Le morceau d'âme pouvait ne pas bien réagir à avoir autant de la magie de son créateur mourant près de lui. Rahkesh allait devoir trouver le temps d'en discuter avant avec Namach.

Il aurait commencé à dessiner les rituels de sanguimagie qu'il voulait faire. Il avait prévu un rituel de direction magique et un de concentration, mais il n'avait pu en faire aucun des deux prévus. Il avait besoin des deux avant qu'il puisse faire le suivant pour lui permettre un enlèvement des poison plus facile. Cependant, il avait besoin que ses sanguimagies actuelles fonctionnent et soient stables de manière à ressentir ce qu'il fallait pour les prochaines pièces. Donc c'était hors de question.

"_Je pensse que guérir devrait être au ccentre des tes préoccupattions actuelles._" lui signala la jeune basilic.

_"Pas grand chose que je puissse faire à cce ssujet."_ soupira Rahkesh. _"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas regarder aux environs, cce n'est pas la peine de resster icci."_

_"Je pensse que je vais explorer un peu. Il doit y avoir des endroits dans les environs que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Où ssommes nous?"_

_"En Éthiopie." _répondit Rahkesh._ "Ssois prudents. Je n'ai pas pu voir ssi Eli était là, mais ss'il l'est, resste à l'écart."_

Sygra siffla son accord et partit. Rahkesh espéra que Namach n'avait pas emmené son familier avec lui. Le lézard magique détestait Rahkesh parce qu'il avait 'une étrange odeur' et il avait transféré une partie de ses sentiments vers Sygra. Qui n'aidait pas la situation en étant sur-protectrice et en crachant des sorts à Eli chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Rahkesh poussa plus haut l'oreiller derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire beaucoup plus que marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et en revenir. Après avoir lu la lettre que Nicodemus lui avait laissé dissimulée dans la peinture Rahkesh s'était de nouveau rendormi. Quelqu'un était entré pendant qu'il se reposait – il y avait un plateau avec de l'eau glacée et quelques sandwichs sur la grande table de nuit. Mais pour le moment il était seul. Il était tard le soir. Alors que l'obscurité tombait, il s'attendait à ce que les vampires et le démon se réveillent bientôt s'ils avaient dormis pendant la journée. En se réveillant il avait réalisé qu'il allait passer la semaine, ou six jours maintenant, en compagnie de deux vampires et d'un démon. Un étrange compagnie vraiment. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit deux ans auparavant (sans compter son voyage dans le temps) qu'il allait passer une semaine avec ces deux espèces il les aurait cru fous. S'ils avaient dit que l'un serait le Lord officiel des Vampires, un vampire de plus de quinze cent ans transformé en démon et un vampire avec un animagus démon, il aurait signé cette personne pour le plus proche asile.

Il y avait probablement au moins une bibliothèque quelque part dans le palais, mais il ne pouvait pas se lever pour la trouver et il ne pouvait pas attirer un livre par magie, trop risqué avec sa magie dans un tel désordre et occupée à le soigner.

A la place, Rahkesh commença un des exercices qu'on leur avait appris en Magie de l'Esprit. Une technique basique sur laquelle ils étaient testés de temps en temps pour voir combien ils avaient progressé. Il ferma les yeux, détendit sa respiration, et commença à méditer. S'enfonça profondément dans un océan noir, il sentit les environs avec ses sens magiques. Cherchant les flots de magies qui remplissaient le sang et l'âme d'une créature magique. Il les trouva, et bien qu'ils soient invisibles, il pouvait les sentir comme il pouvait sentir une toile d'araignée quand il avait placé sa main dessus.

Des bouts de magie jaillissaient autour aléatoirement. Plutôt que des flots réguliers, puissants et coordonnés qui bougeaient comme une rivière avec un fort courant il rencontrait un maelström de magie volant dans tous les sens. Pas étonnant qu'il ait aussi mal. Quand la magie fonctionnait correctement, elle coulait régulièrement dans tout le corps, bougeant sans fin dans toutes les directions comme un kaléidoscope bien coordonné. Maintenant il avait des bouts et des morceaux qui se déplaçaient, se détachaient, se renfonçaient, se désintégraient et se reformaient dans un chaos complet. Avec tous les flots se dirigeant partout en même temps, ils étaient naturellement tous connectés et un mouvement à un endroit correspondait à un autre quelque part ailleurs. Ces connexions n'étaient plus faites.

Se rappelant ce à quoi c'était supposé ressembler, Rahkesh commença à gentiment masser la magie à l'endroit où elle était supposée être. Il commença à apaiser les éruptions de magie et à les rattacher au bon endroit fluidifiant la circulation. Gardant la pression constante, Rahkesh fit faire de gracieux mouvements à la magie avec son esprit, attentif à ne pas laisser aller avant que la magie soit connectée au perpétuel mouvement autour de lui.

Ouvrant les yeux, Rahkesh réalisa qu'il se sentait instantanément mieux, bien qu'encore plus fatigué. Peut-être que s'il faisait cela toutes les quelques heures, il guérirait plus vite. Quant à la sanguimagie, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de ressentir les runes qui composaient ses pièces il entendait son basilic siffler aléatoirement et des flashs de magie disjointe ou non-attachée. Namach avait dit de laisser cela tranquille un peu plus longtemps avant de travailler à vérifier les dommages sur chaque pièce individuellement. Rahkesh sentait comme si ça faisait suffisamment longtemps, mais le basilic se mettait en travers. Ce que la forme de serpent voulait qui le rendrait fébrile, il ne le savait pas, et jusque là, Rahkesh allait devoir être prudent.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus avec sa magie, Rahkesh recommença à fixer le plafond, pour s'occuper, puis il se rappela qu'il avait encore ses boucles d'oreilles magiques avec ses coffres à l'intérieur. Il allait devoir les modifier – les piercing étaient mal positionnés sous sa forme de basilic et c'était seulement une question de temps qu'ils ne s'arrachent de ses écailles lors d'un combat.

Du premier coffre, Rahkesh sortit les morceaux éparpillés du bâton de combat que lui avaient fait Xéri et Nic. Lui et ses amis avaient abandonnés l'idée de le réparer, mais Sharahak avait été son constructeur et donc il saurait s'il était possible de réparer l'arme brisée. Rahkesh espéra que c'était possible, il avait beaucoup aimé le cadeau.

Dans un autre coffre, il y avait un jeu de cartes qu'Harry avait copié des archives de Chachapoyaros. Il localisa les rivières dont parlait Nicodemus, et mémorisa leur localisation avant de ranger les cartes. Puis il prit une carte du monde actuel, c'était une carte magique et il pouvait zoomer sur une zone qui l'intéressait, il trouva le bon endroit et localisa les mêmes rivières, étrangement leurs noms n'avaient pas changés. Même s'il perdait la lettre et les cartes, chose peu probable, il saurait toujours où aller. Rahkesh avait une bonne mémoire pour la géographie, bien qu'elle lui fasse défaut avec toutes les cartes routières.

Il posait juste les cartes quand il sentit quelque chose de sa connexion avec Sharahak, et un moment plus tard Sharahak entra dans la chambre. Le démon gris et crème marchait sur la pointe des pieds. De ce que Daray disait souvent, ce n'était pas très confortable pour les démons de le faire. Sharahak s'assit dans un des divans dans la chambre. Les canapés n'avaient pas de dossiers mais avaient beaucoup de coussins.

Il semblait encore ressentir les effets du combat avec le démon ensorceleur tout en traversant le portail. Les blessures qui couvrait sa peau étaient pratiquement guéries, mais les cicatrices rosées devaient encore s'effacer. Sharahak avait retenu quelques unes de capacités de guérison vampiriques, et elles l'aidaient maintenant à guérir.

Rahkesh le salua, en premier un salut Chachapoyaro qui signifiait "c'est bon de te voir" puis ensuite en anglais, "ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

"Plus long pour moi que pour toi." fit doucement Sharahak.

"En effet. Ça a fait à peine une demie année pour moi." fit Rahkesh. "Quel dommage que ça ait pris si longtemps. Si j'avais su j'aurais pu essayer de voyager dans le temps et je t'aurais aidé à t'en sortir plus tôt."

"J'imagine que ça ne se serait pas terriblement bien passé." fit Sharahak. "Et une fois établi comme un reclus, ça n'a pas été si mal. J'ai juste dû me rappeler de feindre ma mort et de me choisir comme héritier à chaque génération pour que personne ne suspecte que j'étais immortel."

"J'ai senti ta présence avant que tu ne rentres dans la chambre. Je présume que notre connexion est donc encore forte."

"Il semblerait. Nous pourrions probablement communiquer par télépathie si nous en avions besoin. Je sens que ta magie de l'esprit s'est grandement améliorée en une demie année." fit Sharahak.

"Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. La plupart des autres étudiants d'Akren sont sensibles à ce genre de choses, même les mortels travaillent beaucoup sur les magies de l'esprit. La magie de l'esprit est un bon tremplin pour d'autres magies."

"Ça aide généralement dans d'autres domaines de magie.' acquiesça Sharahak.

"Est-ce que le voyage à travers le portail à causé des dommages?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Non, pas particulièrement. J'ai utilisé tous les restants de magies vampiriques que je pouvais pour le faciliter. Je suis épuisé et ne ferait pas grand chose pendant quelques jours mais la seule blessure réelle vient de l'ensorceleur." fit Sharahak en soupirant. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je guéris, lentement." dit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules et en grimaçant alors que le fragile tissus cicatriciel protestait au mouvement. Tout son corps était douloureux, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les quelques dernières semaines avaient été rudes.

"Tu réussis à être blessé terriblement souvent." fit Sharahak avec un petit sourire. Se rappelant sans aucun doute les blessures que Rahkesh avait reçu en combattant les Incas.

"Même pour un étudiant d'Akren, il réussit à perdre une quantité impressionnant de sang par ses blessures de combat." acquiesça Namach, entrant avec deux verres en diamant de or remplis de sang. Sharahak se mit avec fluidité sur ses pieds alors que le plus vieux vampire entrait. Namach lui fit signe de se rassoir et lui tendit un des verres de sang. "C'est de Nefertiti." ajouta-t-il, en désignant le sang. Naturellement, Namach se servait que le meilleur à ses invités. Sharahak le regarda pendant un moment avant de le goûter. L'ancien portait une légère chemise rouge sang ouverte sur le devant, un pantalon noir, des bottes montantes noires et très décorées, un lourd bracelet en or avec un très beau dragon gravé enserrant une opale blanche dessus au poignet, un lourd collier de métal de sang avec des touches d'or, de noir et de rouge, avec un dragon gravé dans l'or et un opale blanche qui pendait, bref il semblait venir d'un autre siècle. Cela dit, la plupart des anciens vampires avaient des difficultés à s'adapter à la mode moderne, ou ne s'en préoccupaient tout simplement pas.

"Merci. Je ne savais pas que des sorts de préservations étaient utilisés, il y a si longtemps." fit lentement le démon.

"Seulement par quelques personnes." fit Namach. "Ce serait difficile de faire sans un sang aussi exquis quand elle est morte donc bien sûr nous avons dû en stocker. En fait à un certain moment nous prenions du sang toutes les trois semaines. Je dois vérifier mais je pense qu'il y a cinquante autres bouteilles dans le sellier. Nous en avons beaucoup des personnalités dirigeantes ; ils étaient tellement consanguins qu'ils avaient leur propre goût, tu vois."

Rahkesh nota le "nous" dans cette phrase et se demanda brièvement si Namach avait été en fait vivant et en Égypte à ce moment. Pour tout cela, il était supposé être Égyptien, ou de quelque par proche, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air Égyptien. Alors Rahkesh décida que ça importait peu et qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que l'ancien lui-même ne sache pas quel âge il avait. A la place, il réfléchit brièvement à la valeur de ce sang, avant de repousser aussi cette pensée. La richesse avait une signification différente pour Namach que pour la plupart des autres gens.

"Même pour un étudiant d'Akren, j'ai réussi à me mettre dans un grand nombre de situations extrêmes." contra Rahkesh.

"C'est vrai. Est-ce que Fengyang t'a déjà défié?" demanda Namach en riant alors que Rahkesh roulait des yeux.

"Nous sommes parvenus à un arrangement dans lequel il essayera de tenir sa petite meute sous une sorte de contrôle pour qu'elles arrête de me poursuivre." répliqua Rahkesh. "Et nous sommes arrivés à un arrangement que bien qu'il puisse me battre physiquement, pour l'instant, je peux lui mettre la raclée magiquement. S'il veut attaquer il devra le faire dans un endroit où je ne peux pas me permettre de faire de la magie. Je lui ai donné une chance dans un club moldu il y a quelques jours, il a parlé à la place donc il n'est pas totalement sans cervelle." Puis il changea de direction. "Est-ce que vous et Cyala saviez qu'il y avait une armée de démons prête à attaquer?" C'était une question très directe et le regard aigu de Namach dit qu'il n'approuvait pas d'être questionné, mais Rahkesh se montrait aussi aussi non-agressif que possible pour que l'ancien ne soit pas trop agacé. Un vampire n'aurait jamais osé poser la question de manière aussi directe.

"Oui. J'ai identifié la pièce comme étant un portail avant que nous commencions." dit finalement Namach alors qu'il prenait l'autre canapé. "J'avais déjà été là-bas mais je n'avais alors rien senti. Les fae avait juste terminé quelques expériences et quoiqu'ils avaient fait, ça avait laissé des résidus qui réagissait avec les magies d'une manière que je pouvais sentir."

"Alors pourquoi la convocation? A moins que Cyala voulait juste apprendre à Sven à ne pas ignorer ses conseils?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Hé bien, c'était ça. Sergio tremblera pendant des décennies. Sven est parti, et bon débarras. Sa remplaçante Jarashil est une grande amélioration, elle a déjà envoyé une note de remerciement à Cyala. Non, le vrai problème était la réunion d'l'ICW qui approchait. Tandis que l'Europe sombre dans l'anarchie et le désespoir, le reste du monde, bien que terrifié, n'est pas autant affecté. Cyala et moi étions inquiets qu'ils commencent à penser que ces attaques de démons sont seulement de petites occurrences, des incidents isolés. Il y avait même une pensée que les Européens avaient fait quelque chose pour énerver les démons. Nous voulions juste mettre les choses au clair. Maintenant ce n'est plus seulement l'Europe. Les portails des démons peuvent être partout et maintenant nous savons qu'ils préparent une invasion massive avec tout ce qu'ils ont. Il n'y en a que quelques uns qui pensent que l'épidémie était seulement une attaque sur l'Europe, mais nous voulions réellement cimenter le danger dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Une invasion mondiale d'une autre réalité par des millions de démons. Maintenant c'est une pensée à effrayer tout le monde a agir. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes assurés qu'autant d'espèces soient représentées quand c'est arrivé. Maintenant, la menace imminente d'une invasion démoniaque est présente dans tous les esprits.

Plus important nous voulions des informations sur les capacités démoniaques. Je voulais rencontrer leurs ensorceleurs, nous espérions capturer des démons pour les interroger si possible, et enfin, nous voulions tester quelques unes des forces de combat de notre monde contre les démons. Les deux espèces de fae présentes, les fae loups et les Vashora, sont vus comment de bons combattants. Les Vashora n'ont pas eu une seule perte et ont utilisés à peine une fraction de leurs capacités, eux et les Vascari sont les fae que tu ne veux vraiment pas énerver. Nous voulions aussi jeter un coup d'œil à ce dont tout le monde disait que c'était les meilleures escouades de combat humaines. Cette équipe d'Aurors et mondialement renommée. Ils se sont aussi très bien débrouillés. Les forces de Sergio étaient assez bonnes, les pertes ont principalement été des nouveaux jeunes vampires et il n'y a pas eu trop de morts, mais les combattants de Sven ont été complètement massacrés, peut-être six ou sept ont survécus."

"Donc il y a des forces de combat suffisamment préparées et entraînées pour au moins tenir le coup lors d'un combat." fit Rahkesh. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé des Vashora."

"C'est le nom de leurs espèces qu'ils donnent aux humains, ils s'appellent autre chose entre eux. Ils ne sont pas fréquents à Akren, le dernier a dit que nous n'étions pas assez féroces, il a dit que nous entraînions des faibles lâches." fit Namach. Rahkesh le regarda surpris pendant un moment, puis il rit. "C'est une espèce basée sur les arbres, ils se mélangent avec les plantes, très, très effrayants. Ils ont rejetés le conseil des fae il y a quelques siècles – pas assez décisif. J'ai évité de croiser leurs chemins, chacun a un arsenal biochimique suffisant pour mettre hors d'état n'importe quoi qu'ils prennent la peine d'attaquer." fit Namach. Rahkesh ajouta les Vashora a sa liste mentale de créatures à ne jamais offenser.

"A propos de cette invasion. Qu'allez-vous faire?" demanda Sharahak. "Leurs forces de combat font dans les plusieurs millions et sont bien entraînés. Et ils deviennent un peu désespérés. Ils _ont besoin_ de plus d'esclaves."

"Ils les tuent trop vite, hein?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Oui. Et trop peu de naissances. Ils ont trop peur." fit Sharahak. "Ils ont désespérément besoin de nouveaux esclaves pour maintenir leur population d'esclaves."

"Hé bien, une bonne portion de l'Europe ne peut plus se défendre, encore moins aider quelqu'un d'autre. Avec cette épidémie, une armée qui se rassemblerait serait aussitôt dévastée par la maladie." fit Rahkesh.

"Les Américains et les Chinois rassemblent des forces, ils feront appel à toutes les forces armées pour se joindre à la réunion de l'ICW. Pour la première fois de l'histoire, toutes les espèces ont été invitées et le MLFC a été invoqué." fit Namach, "CFVM veut dire Conclave des Formes de Vies Magiques. Ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Ça sera la première vraie réunion de toutes les formes de vie magiques intelligentes. Ça devrait être intéressant."

"Intéressant. C'est l"euphémisme du siècle." fit Rahkesh. "Combien de représentant de chaque espèce y aura-t-il?"

"Dix de chaque espèce par continent est le maximum, à part pour les fae, qui en ont douze par continent parce qu'il y a beaucoup de variétés. Ça fera environ un millier de représentants. La définition d' "être magique" dans ce cas est défini par la plus large définition possible. Dans ce cas, la définition la plus ouverte appartient aux Russes et aux Canadiens, qui, pour des raisons inconnues, incluent les Trolls, tandis que les Américains, les Norvégiens, les Suisses, les Taiwanais, les Égyptiens et les Israélien, les plus proches de la définition, ne le font pas."

"Comment ce fait-il que les Suisses soient sur cette liste? Je pensais qu'ils avaient rejoints l'alliance anti-vampires?" demanda Rahkesh. Et comment quelqu'un avait-il décidé que les trolls étaient intelligents?

"Oh, c'est vrai. Mais ils les considèrent quand même comme des êtres magiques. En fait c'est seulement le dernier gouvernement qui aimait l'idée de se joindre avec tous les autres. La population générale est aussi neutre que d'habitude. Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. Ils sont dans un drôle d'état politique en ce moment. Les fae ont poussé à une révolte contre l'actuel Ministère donc peut-être que ça se résoudra tout seul. De toute façon quelque morceau qu'il reste sera selon toute probabilité très ouvert d'esprit. Je suspecte tous les autres seront morts. Une vraie purge de chaque bigot dans le pays." fit joyeusement Namach. Rahkesh se demanda si peut être l'ancien s'ennuyait un peu avec la routine quotidienne et donc que l'occasionnelle révolution sanglante ou la révolte semble plus intéressant que n'importe quoi dans dans son existence sans fin.

"Les démons que nous avons vu l'année dernière étaient tous des adolescents. Qu'en est-il de ceux dans cette caverne?" demanda Rahkesh.

"C'était aussi des adolescents." fit Namach. "Bien entraîné certainement mais sans aucun doute des jeunes. Avec une seule exception avec le chef ensorceleur. Les autres étaient tous de jeunes ensorceleurs. Cyala et moi l'avions deviné à l'avance, s'il y avait eu une sérieuse possibilité que des démons adultes viennent, nous ne l'aurions jamais fait."

"Sharahak?"

"Les démons adultes sont très difficiles à transporter. Ce n'était pas en transporter beaucoup qui a détruit l'autel. Ça a été de me transporter." expliqua Sharahak. "Cette chose aurait pu résister à quatorze démons, deux par cercle, à chaque activation. Le même autel était fait pour des ensorceleurs, et l'autel le plus large qui s'étendait sous la caverne était pour le transport de démons de Second Ordre.

Rahkesh réfléchit beaucoup, confus et essayant de suivre ce que Sharahak disait. "J'ai compris que l'autel au centre était pour les ensorceleurs. Mais le reste?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Les rangs des démons sont très complexes, chaque Ordre a des sub-espèces. Dans chaque Ordre il y a des Poings. Les démons d'un même Ordre peuvent s'accoupler et se reproduire sans assistance magique. Les rejetons peuvent être de n'importe quel Poing de cet Ordre, peu importe de quel Poing sont les parents." expliqua Sharahak. "Le Poing est déterminé par l'intelligence, avec quelques petites différences physiques. Les démons dans cette cavernes étaient tous des démons de Second Ordre.". Il y a deux Poings dans le Second Ordre, et tous ces démons sont des combattants. Le Second Ordre est entièrement militaire. Le Poing est déterminé par des différences physiques qui font de chaque démon un meilleur combattant en vol ou au sol."

"Uh huh. Ça semble très complexe." fit Rahkesh, espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de mémoriser tout ça.

"Ça l'est. Ça m'a prit un an pour tout comprendre. Les ensorceleurs sont tous des démons Alpha et Beta. Dans ce cas, c'était des Bêta, tous jeunes et encore en formation, à part pour le chef. Elle est venu dans cette réalité il y a quelques années, et s'est cachée depuis lors."

"Nous avons supposé que Daray était un Alpha, tu es un démon Bêta?"

"Ouais. C'est pourquoi il a un tel problème. Les Alpha ont une métamorphose supplémentaire." expliqua Sharahak. "J'en avais une petite à franchir pour devenir un adulte. La sienne est plus complexe, elle implique d'autres chose en plus de la magie, et a de plus grandes conséquences.

"Tu peux quand même l'aider, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. J'ai été suffisamment longtemps dans la réalité des démons pour apprendre quoi faire." le rassura Sharahak. "Je l'ai expliqué à Daray. Il médite et utilise sa sanguimagie pour enlever toutes les impuretés de son système."

"Les potions ont quasiment été éliminées, plus tôt que nous ne l'espérions en fait. Nous essayerons de faire sa transformation demain soir. A minuit je suppose pour qu'il soit pleinement éveillé." fit Namach.

"Super. Je dois passer une semaine avec des êtres nocturnes. Mon horloge interne va être tellement détraquée que quand je vais revenir je vais dormir dans toutes mes classes." soupira Rahkesh. Les deux autres ricanèrent.

"Tu va donc connaître comment se sentent souvent les plus faibles étudiants vampires." fit Sharahak.

"Non pas vraiment. Tous les vampires à Akren sont suffisamment puissant qu'ils ne sont pas aussi affectés." répondit Namach.

"Il a raison. Nous n'admettons que les meilleurs et ils viennent tous de puissantes lignées magiques." acquiesça Namach.

"Pourquoi de telles écoles n'existaient pas quand j'étais jeune?" se plaignit Sharahak.

"Nous en étions encore au système d'apprenti." répondit Namach. "Et une piètre version, en plus. Quand tu étais jeune, le système se désagrégeait complètement. Quand nous l'avons remonté quelques siècles plus tard, ça fonctionnait mieux, mais tout ce temps ça s'était détérioré en quelque chose de terrible. Et plus puissant étaient ceux impliqués, moins utile ils étaient. Quand tu étais un jeune, les apprentis passaient beaucoup de temps à agir comme des putes pour leurs maîtres qu'à véritablement apprendre. J'imagine que tu t'en es mieux sorti en étant un itinérant."

"Il semble que vous n'approuviez pas beaucoup." fit Sharahak.

"Par l'enfer non. Oh, j'aime bien le système d'apprenti, il est toujours utilisé de nos jours. Mais à cette époque c'est vraiment tombé en morceau dans le mauvais sens. Pendant deux siècles en fait. Peu d'esprits décents. Trop de vampires avides de pouvoir, trop de vampires. Aucune organisation de ce nom pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait et que les plus brillants jeunes n'étaient pas trop enfoncés. En fait, je suppose que beaucoup de ceci est de ma faute puisque j'ai fini par tuer tous les vampires plus vieux que moi. Enlever tous les gouvernants, pas de contrôle sur la société, trop de grands territoires à gérer. Ça a embrouillé la situation pendant plusieurs siècles."

"Pourquoi avez-vous tué tous les anciens?" demanda Sharahak

"Je sentais devoir le faire," répondit fermement Namach. Rahkesh se fit une note mentale de ne jamais poser de question sur le sujet. L'ancien vampire ne rechignait pas à grand chose mais apparemment ses raisons pour exterminer tous les vampires plus vieux étaient une des choses dont il ne parlait pas. "Ça a créé un grand bazar, mais ça c'est admirablement stabilisé au final. Et ces quelques siècles n'étaient pas sans bons moments. Je dois admettre que c'était très facile et extrêmement amusant de jouer avec la nouvelle religion appelée christianisme. Pas aussi amusant que de faire penser aux mortels que nous étions en fait des dieux comme nous l'avions fait une centaine d'années auparavant, mais néanmoins amusant quand nous les avons poussé à brûler leurs propres prêtres." fit Namach avec un sourire froid dévoilant ses crocs.

Sharahak regardait Namach étonné, et Rahkesh décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

"J'ai examiné ma sanguimagie. Elle semble guérir rapidement de la surcharge." fit Rahkesh. "Je n'ai pas essayé d'activer quelque chose mais les runes ne me grattent pas et je ne peux plus les sentir sur ma peau. Ma vue est normale, et je pense que la plupart du venin de démon s'est dissipé."

"Mieux vaut encore patienter deux jours." fit Namach. "Tu as été blessé pendant le raid sur le Ministère Anglais, pratiquement tué et tu es presque complètement entré en choc psychique pendant ton travail avec Silas, et tu as de nouveau été blessé pendant le combat dans la caverne. Donne-toi du temps pour guérir. Mieux vaut guérir complètement et être hors jeu pendant quelques jours que de guérir partiellement et d'avoir ton corps ou ta magie lâcher à un moment critique."

"J'ai aussi recherché la cause de mes récents changements en sanguimagie. Quand je me suis transformé dans cette caverne, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une somme inhabituelle d'énergie venant de ma forme de basilic. J'ai en fait été capable de canaliser la magie du Thunderbird sous cette forme et j'ai même jeté des sorts sous ma forme de serpent. Je n'avais jamais été capable de faire cela avant. Maintenant, quand j'essaye de jeter un coup d'œil à la magie des runes sur moi, j'entends du fourchelangue et je recule face aux sifflements."

"Ahh. Donc le basilic peut être la source de l'énergie qui a permis ta récente et inhabituelle augmentation de ta fréquence de rituels?" demanda Namach. Il se retourna vers un Sharahak confus. "Il a la forme animal d'un Thunderbird – c'est un animagus, et parce qu'il est un fourchelangue – il parle la langue des serpents, il peut se changer en serpent, dans son cas, un basilic."

"Impressionnant." fit doucement Sharahak. "Il semble que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper."

"Oui. Ces quelques dernières centaines d'années ont vus d'incroyables avancées en magie. Pas en un seule bond, mais en une progression constante." acquiesça Namach. "Rahkesh, peux-tu trouver la réponse à cela dans la magie fourchelangue?"

"Non. Tout comme ma capacité de guérison, j'ai perdu des portions des connaissances contenues dans la magie." fit Rahkesh. Il dut alors expliquer à Sharahak ce qui contenait la magie fourchelangue. Le démon admit qu'il avait entendu dire que ceux qui pouvaient parler aux serpents étaient de grands guérisseurs, mais il n'avait jamais eu de vrais détails lors de ses voyages.

Tandis que Rahkesh expliquait sa magie à Sharahak, et que le démon utilisait les restes de ses magies vampiriques pour placer tout cela dans sa mémoire, Daray entra. Il était sous sa forme de vampire, semblant malade et un peu épuisé, comme s'il avait mal dormi ou pas du tout. Namach lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre avant qu'il s'effondre, et il fit apparaitre un verre de sang de quelque part. Il vint en flottant dans la pièce un moment plus tard.

"Merci." fit Daray, "Est-ce qu'elles vont guérir?" demanda-t-il, en montrant les endroits où le chef ensorceleur avait réussi à blesser Namach. Les blessures étaient scellées mais luisaient d'une faible couleur blanche juste sous sa peau.

"Quand je les laisserais faire. Je garde la magie de le poison à l'intérieur active pour que je puisse l'examiner." répondit Namach.

"Vous avez du venin de démons emprisonné sous la peau et vous le voulez-là?" demanda prudemment Rahkesh, Namach ricana doucement.

"Je suppose que dit de cette manière ça semble un peu absurde. Je terminer ma petite expérimentation du combat."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Rahkesh, curieux, il avait attendu le bon moment pour demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre Namach et le chef ensorceleur. Ça avait apparemment été un sacré combat, mais alors l'ancien avait détruit l'ensorceleur avec tant de facilité que Rahkesh n'était pas certain que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un plan élaboré dont il avait manqué le but.

"J'ai envahi son esprit." fit Namach avec un sourire très satisfait de lui-même. "Je voulais connaître ses plans, quels étaient ses ordres, et tout ce que je pouvais trouver. J'ai volé entièrement ses souvenirs. J'avais besoin d'une connexion par le sang pour cela, et un peu de son venin pour analyser les magies donc je l'ai laissé me griffer. Plus sûr que de boire son sang. De la magie qui créé le poison j'ai appris les informations dont j'avais besoin pour ouvrir son esprit. Après cela il n'avait plus un esprit assez fonctionnel pour se battre, des instincts de combats principalement. Ouvrir la mémoire de quelqu'un en fait généralement quelqu'un de facile à tuer."

Rahkesh cligna des yeux et y réfléchit. Le vampire avait utilisé le poison et une sorte de sanguimagie inversée pour comprendre suffisamment la magie du démon pour accéder à l'esprit d'un ensorceleur adulte de classe Bêta et lui retirer ses souvenirs, tout en le combattant. Avec un soupire mental envieux, Rahkesh se demanda s'il allait devenir suffisamment compétent pour réussir quelque chose comme ça.

"Vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant?"

"Je ne le saurais pas avant un moment. J'ai mis les souvenirs dans une pensine et maintenant, je draine juste l'énergie résiduelle du démon pour pouvoir l'étudier. Les magies des vampires et des démons se mélangent comme l'eau et l'huile donc jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'énergie soit partie, c'est inaccessible."

"Je peux dessiner une carte basique de la réalité des démons. Être capable de placer les évènements de ses souvenirs pourrait avoir du sens." offrit Sharahak.

"Une excellent idée. Est-ce que leur réalité est ronde comme une planète? Ou est-ce qu'ils ont copiés les elfes et ont construits une réalité sans fin avec aucunes formes ou bordures apparentes?" demanda Namach.

"Ah ... hé bien je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les elfes, mais je suis presque certain que la réalité des démons est ronde. Toutes leurs cartes sont des globes." fit Sharahak. "Comment est-ce que les elfes ont réussi cela? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être physiquement et magiquement impossible?"

"Ils ne nous l'ont en fait jamais dit. Mais ils ne sont pas de cet univers donc je ne pense pas que nous pourrions comprendre les magies impliquées même s'ils nous expliquaient. Bien sûr, il y a toujours la possibilité que c'est une planète ronde qu'ils veulent que tout le monde pense qu'elle continue à l'infinie pour égarer toutes les autres espèces, je n'écarterai pas cette possibilité." fit Namach avec un sourire. "Ne te creuse pas le cerveau pour cela. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

"A propos des elfes. Ils doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Mexico, mais savent-ils pour Sharahak?" demanda Rahkesh. Sharahak sembla soudain très soucieux.

"Sachant qu'il y en avait six dans la caverne qui regardaient l'évènement, je dirai que tous savent pour lui. Puisqu'ils ne sont pas encore ici, exigeant sa mort, je présume que soit ils ne s'en préoccupent pas ou qu'ils n'ont rien décidés. Probablement la deuxième solution. Je vais les contacter quand nous reviendrons dans le temps réel avec son histoire. Je suis certain qu'ils voudrons t'interroger, Sharahak, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent te tuer."

"Pourquoi? Je suis un démon."

"Ils ne te tuerons pas parce que quelles que soient leurs interactions avec les démons, ce que leur Champion – le titre officiel est en fait _Sentinelle_ – dit est ce qu'il se passe, et bien que Ferraidar est une folle machine à tuer sur le champ de bataille, il est en dehors de cela très raisonnable. Ils vont vouloir avoir tout ce que tu sais sur les démons pour l'inscrire dans leurs registres pour voir si quelque chose à changé depuis leur dernière mise à jour, et ils voudront votre point de vue sur les derniers siècles d'histoire des démons. J'imagine que tu vas les voir régulièrement pendant des mois sinon des années. Cependant, bien que Ferraidar et ses forces soient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas venir te tuer, les elfes les plus jeunes et impulsifs le pourraient. Nous allons devoir nous assurer que tous ces entretiens se tiennent dans cette réalité, pas dans la leur. Tu es suffisamment en sécurité ici mais je ne parierais pas d'argent sur tes chances que tu survives plus d'une minute dans leur réalité." expliqua Namach.

A la porte quelqu'un toussa poliment. "A ce propos."

Rahkesh, Daray, et Sharahak se retournèrent pour regarder les cinq elfes qui entrèrent comme s'ils possédaient l'endroit. Namach ne se retourna pas, ne cligna même pas des yeux. Ni ne conjura de nouvelles chaises.

Tous les cinq étaient habillés de cuir élégant et d'armures en métal de sang, verte, noire, dorée, et blanche, et ils irradiaient une quantité presque douloureuse de magie. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait d'armes, mais Rahkesh n'avait pas besoin de son animagus Thunderbird pour lui dire qu'au moins deux étaient des dragons de mort. Le premier d'entre eux, Ferraidar, était en avant et discutait, peu préoccupé par leur surprise. L'autre dragon de mort s'était arrêté à la porte et était appuyé contre un mur, regardant tout le monde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous montrer. Vous devriez faire attentions aux sorts de protection internes la prochaine fois. Vous avez franchi facilement les autres, mais vous avez déclenché celui fonctionnant comme un sonar." fit Namach, se retournant finalement avec un sourire satisfait.

"Mes idiots d'étudiants à l'extérieur ont trébuché sur la protection basée sur le sonar. Pas nous." corrigea durement Ferraidar. "Aussi bon sois-tu à ne pas sursauter quand tu es surpris, tu ne savais pas que nous" il agita la main pour désigner les quatre autres "étions là. Quant aux étudiants dehors ... ils vont retourner à l'entraînement de base pendant un mois pour corriger cette erreur."

"Combien en as-tu amené?"

"Trente." fit Ferraidar. Les yeux de Namach se rétrécirent de fureur.

"Il y a trente cadets à moitié entraînés trébuchant sur ma propriété?"

"Les elfes ne trébuchent pas." corrigea Ferraidar, conjurant d'un signe de la main cinq élégantes chaises en bois blanc et en argent. "Je pensais que ce serait une intéressent opportunité d'entraînement." Namach cligna des yeux puis grogna, un grognement profond et puissant. "Oh, allez. Tu pourras te moquer d'eux pendant un long moment." lui fit Ferraidar.

"Que veux-tu?" demanda sèchement Namach.

"Rencontrer un très intéressant accident inter-espèces. Nous n'avons aucun registre de quelqu'un étant passé complètement de vampire à démon." dit Ferraidar à Namach. "Notre jeune Atéres, ici présent, est juste un partiel." Daray fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. "Je suis Ferraidar, commandant les militaires elfes. Les autres sont certains de nos chercheurs et analystes."

_"Des chercheurs et des analysstes, et ma queue alors!"_ siffla Sygra à Rahkesh alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de ses hanches. Rahkesh était assis à l'indienne et le serpent était à moitié enroulé entre ses pieds. _"Des chercheurs et des analysstes ne portent pas de dragons de mort dans leurs âmes. Ssi cce ssont des analysstes et des chercheurs alors je ssuis un sserpent de jardin."_ Rahkesh la caressa gentiment et essaya de ne pas sourire. Seulement deux d'entre eux étaient des dragons de mort, donc seulement une partie de cela était probablement un mensonge.

Rahkesh était un peu surpris que seul deux d'entre eux soient des dragons de mort, mais il supposa qu'ils avaient pensés que c'était plus que suffisant pour un démon. Et vraiment ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout comme aucun des vampires de ce temps. Sharahak était calme et discret par nature et était d'un naturel généralement submisif, il ne représentait qu'une faible menace pour quiconque ne venait pas l'embêter. Sharahak pouvait certainement se défendre en combat s'il le devait, mais il évitait autant la confrontation que c'était possible pour un vampire. Son changement pour un corps de démon n'avait pas changé cela.

"Vous regardiez tous dans la caverne, n'est-ce pas?" demanda prudemment Sharahak.

"Hum. Une bataille intéressante." fit Ferraidar, un des autres elfes dit quelque chose en elfique aux autres, ce qui les fit rire. "D'accord, c'était pauvrement exécuté, mais c'est juste comparé à comment nous combattons, et nous sommes entraînés à combattre les démons." acquiesça Ferraidar avec les quatre autres, en anglais. "Tu n'es pas un démon ensorceleur entraîné alors?" demanda-t-il à Sharahak.

"Non. Leurs rituels et leurs magies ... ont besoin de beaucoup de sang mortel." fit Sharahak en haussant les épaules.

"Bien. Nous aurions pu avoir à te tuer si c'était le cas." fit Ferraidar aussi calmement que s'il annonçait que le soleil brillait. Sharahak le regarda fixement.

"Arrête le mélodramatique." fit Namach.

"Je n'étais pas mélodramatique. S'il était un ensorceleur alors il aurait dû aimer leurs magies et il aurait eu à jurer un serment liant son âme au conseil central des démons." fit Ferraidar. "Est-ce que ton voyage entre les réalités a causé des blessures?"

"Non, pas particulièrement."

"Dans ce cas nos analystes aimeraient une copie de tes souvenirs, ou au moins de certains d'entre eux, quand vous reviendrez dans le temps normal."

"Je pense que je peux faire ça. Mais j'ai été là-bas pendant un millier d'années."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Nos moyens de copier les souvenirs vont tout trouver, en incluant des choses que tes souvenirs ont apparemment oubliés. Nos magies peuvent repasser toute ta vie seconde par seconde sans aucun dommage pour toi, un millier d'année, en excluant ce que tu veux garder pour toi, ne sera absolument pas un problème." lui assura Ferraidar. Rahkesh pensa peu probable que les elfes laissent quelque chose que Sharahak considèrerait comme privé.

"Très bien." fit Sharahak, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire d'autre. Rahkesh eut un peu pitié de lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un moyen de passer outre.

"Normalement, nous vous inviterions dans notre réalité pour discuter des démons avec notre peuple, mais Tristan a, malheureusement, raison à propos des jeunes elfes étant impulsifs et nous pouvons être violents de temps en temps." admit Ferraidar, récoltant un reniflement du vampire.

"Un peu violent?" demanda sèchement Namach. "Quiconque dit que les vampires sont assoiffés de sang n'a jamais rencontré un elfe."

"La différence est qu'avec vous, ils parlent littéralement." fit Ferraidar. "Et je ne pense pas qu'aller à l'une des bases elfes sur terre puisse fonctionner."

"Parce qu'ils de veulent pas que quiconque sache où ils sont." ajouta Namach. "Peu importe qu'étant à la tête des vampires, officiellement ou non, j'irai aussi et que le conseil ne me veut nulle part près de leurs bases."

"Il y a une raison à cela." marmonna Ferraidar. "Et un précédent au problème invoqué."

"Ils sont facilement intimidés, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Namach. Ferraidar l'ignora.

"Donc nous allons devoir trouver un autre endroit." Sharahak hocha la tête, Namach aussi et reprit la négociation.

"Puisque vos bases sur terre sont hors de question, nous allons utiliser une de mes propriétés." fit Namach. Sharahak sembla soulagé.

"Ça ira très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des problèmes à entrer dans l'une d'elles." accepta Ferraidar avec un doux sourire au grondement de Namach.

De l'autre côté des fenêtre quelqu'un cria.

"Mieux vaut aller chercher vos élèves avant qu'ils soient tous blessés." sourit Namach.

"S'ils sont assez stupides pour tomber dans tes pièges, je les blesserai moi-même." répondit Ferraidar. Sharahak, regardant des deux côtés alors qu'ils se battaient tous les deux en duel verbal, s'arrêta avant que son cou ne comment à lui faire mal et il haussa un sourcil en direction de Rahkesh, qui haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

"Ce n'est pas leur faute si je suis intelligent." fit joyeusement Namach.

"Il y a seulement une certaine quantité d'intelligence qui peut être contenu dans un corps animé." répondit Ferraidar. "je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour te réintégrer dans le monde, il a _beaucoup_ changé." dit-il à Sharahak, ignorant délibérément le vampire furieux en face de lui. "Cependant puisque votre monde a environ trois mois avant la prochaine invasion programmée, le plus tôt sera le mieux."

"Trois mois?" demanda Rahkesh, parlant finalement. Les elfes sourirent tous.

"Nous travaillions sur nos propres magies dans cette caverne. Une couverture d'enchantements qui est allée de l'autre côté du portail et s'est répandu. Ça a créé d'horribles problèmes de météo, des tempêtes de feu, des tremblements de terre, un désordre général. Et nous avons ajouté quelques touches à vos charmantes petites pixies, ce qui était une excellente idée, au fait. Quand les démons mourront de Perce-Cœur, leur magie explosera. . Ça se nourrira de leurs morts et emportera leur magie, créant un vortex. Alors que ça emporterait leur magie, ça créerait comme des ouragans avec leur magie mais n'éclatant jamais. Ça pouvait devenir très grand. La destruction prendra du temps pour être surmontée." expliqua Ferraidar.

"Nous faisons régulièrement ce genre de chose, mais cette fois nous avons ajouté un enchantement de dissimulation pour empêcher le portail de fonctionner. Ce sont des enchantements très difficiles et nous ne les utilisons pas souvent parce qu'ils laissent tant de nos meilleurs sorciers épuisés. Les démons ont leurs propres ensorceleurs et pour que ça fonctionne sur plusieurs niveaux pour dissimuler le tout pour les empêcher de l'arrêter, nous devons y mettre beaucoup d'énergie, à la fois en temps et en puissance." expliqua un des autres elfes. "Nous vous avons donnés trois mois. Si nous pouvons faire plus, nous le ferons, mais les portails fermés sont seulement ceux vers votre réalité. Les démons envahissent toujours d'autres mondes, les nôtres. Ces attaques ne passent généralement pas par les portails, mais plutôt par le même plan d'existence, ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les bloquer magiquement et que nous devons les combattre. Nous ne sommes pas terriblement inquiets à ce propos parce qu'il y a peu de doute que nous gagnions, mais nous ne pouvons vous épargner que jusqu'à un certain point. L'intention des démons est de nous maintenir occupé, et malheureusement en ce moment, ils s'en tirent plutôt bien. Bien que nous n'avons pas eu de dégâts pour le moment, ça a occupé la plupart de nos combattants et de nos sorciers."

"Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, alors. Des idées sur ce que nous pouvons faire?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Entraînez une armée." répondit Ferraidar. "A part cela, rien. Je dirai qu'il y a une porte de sortie parce que nos voyants semblent penser que vos espèces ne vont pas être totalement réduites en esclavage et exterminée, mais ils ne savent pas quoi _faire_."

"Sacrée aide de leur part." soupira Namach, mais il semblait plutôt résigné qu'énervé. "Ma meilleure chance de trouver une porte de sortie serait de donner toutes les informations que nous avons au public. Faire que tous les membres de toutes les espèces visées soient au courant du problème. Plus de cerveaux y travaillaient le mieux se sera, et je n'ai pas besoin de dire à quiconque que les esprits les plus créatifs ne sont généralement pas trouvés dans les bureaucraties ou les gouvernements d'aucune sorte. Il faut impliquer le public, prendre des idées de tout le monde. Prendre le meilleur et l'améliorer en se concertant et en en discutant. Voir si des diamants sortiraient de la boue.

"Ça sera un cauchemar d'organiser ça." répondit Rahkesh.

"Espèce par espèce, laissons chacun se charger des siens. Nous pourrions trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelqu'un doit bien avoir une imagination suffisamment bonne pour trouver une réponse." répondit Namach. Rahkesh pensa que ça semblait un peu trop optimiste. Namach avait bien plus de foi dans les esprits combinés du monde que lui. Si les voyants elfes disaient qu'il y avait une solution, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas laquelle, alors il devait y avoir une solution. C'était probablement un solution assez évidente, ça l'était toujours. Ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était de quelqu'un capable de voir les choses évidentes, et c'était une capacité bien plus inhabituelle qu'on le penserait.

Les elfes partirent après une demi-heure de session questions-réponses avec Sharahak, qui se déroula avec plus de calme et de politesse que Rahkesh ne les en aurait cru capables. Après avoir été informé par un Namach hilare que la moitié de ses étudiants avaient été victimes des nombreux pièges installés dans la forêt en dehors des murs du palais, Ferraidar était devenu enragé. Il se calma enfin suffisamment pour arrêter de jurer et les secourir avec quelques commandes magiques. Quinze elfes apparurent soudainement tombant à ses pieds, ils saignaient tous abondamment. Avec un soupir fatigué et quelques autres jurons à propos des "jeunes ineptes d'aujourd'hui", leur commandant jeta un filet magique autour d'eux et les traîna jusqu'à la réalité des elfes.

Rahkesh, Daray et Sharahak regardèrent depuis le balcon de la chambre de Rahkesh, à une certaine distance de sécurité et loin des elfes, tandis que Namach riait et s'amusait de les voir en mauvaise posture. Ferraidar grimaça et disparut. Une seconde plus tard Namach lâcha un cri de rage quand il découvrit que son gobelet de sang avait été changé en jus de fruit.

"Grand-mère enregistre leurs disputes chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Apparemment ces deux-là jouent la comédie depuis plusieurs centaines d'années." fit Daray, en regardant Namach lancer des sorts irritants et autres mauvais sorts dans le portail que les elfes avaient utilisés et qui disparaissait rapidement. . La brillante lumière bleue disparaissait et l'ancien vampire rentra dans le palais. "Elle a une bibliothèque entièrement remplie d'enregistrements. Naturellement Namach et Ferraidar ont essayé de tous les effacer depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'elle les avait."

"Ce qui bien sûr entraîne encore plus de divertissement. Je suppose que si tu vivais éternellement, tu devrais trouver des moyens de t'amuser." fut Rahkesh.

"Quelque chose comme ça." acquiesça Daray.

"Espèces de bon à rien de parasites aux oreilles pointues." fit Namach, en entrant dans la pièce.

"Étaient-ils jeunes, ceux-là?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Très jeunes, aucun n'avait plus de deux cent ans. Environ l'équivalent de vingt ans pour un mortel. Ferraidar doit avoir de nouveau énervé le Conseil pour se voir assigné d'une patrouille de jeunes elfes à l'entraînement.

"Et bien sûr il les a amené ici." fit Rahkesh, en pensant intérieurement qu'amener une patrouille non entraînée dans la maison du plus puissant vampire au monde ça avait _tellement_ de sens, n'est-ce pas?

"L'un d'entre eux est l'enfant d'un membre du Conseil. Il a exprimé son déplaisir à les avoir autour. Je suis certain que son rapport au conseil inclura certains commentaires bien sentis comme quoi il n'a pas besoin d'enfant pour interroger de mystérieux nouveaux démons.

"Il savait que vos mesures de sécurité les blesseraient." déclara Rahkesh.

"Je suis, naturellement, toujours prêt à embarrasser un membre du Haut Conseil elfique. J'adore avoir une raison pour me moquer de nos si grand et si estimés patrons d'un autre univers. Ils ont besoins d'un bon coup de pieds au derrière de temps en temps."

"Et Ferraidar prend l'avantage sur le Conseil, ils ne vont pas lui donner des ordres la prochaine fois." fit Rahkesh, amusé. "Et ils ne peuvent même pas se plaindre puisqu'ils ont envoyés les jeunes avec lui pour les entraîner, sachant quels sont ses devoirs et _il_ n'a pas été celui qui les a blessé."

"Je vais écrire quelques lettres réjouissantes ce soir." acquiesça Namach avec un sourire. "Je pense que je vais devoir mettre de nouveaux sorts de défense offensifs et baser leur déclenchement sur la magie elfique."

"Oh, je ne sais pas. De super effrayant et vicieux aliens anti-humains d'un autre univers ... ça ressemble à un mauvais film de science-fiction moldu." fit Rahkesh, "et les humains gagnent toujours dans ceux-là." ajouta-t-il en souriant. Namach rit.

"Quelqu'un à oublié de les prévenir de cette partie." fit Daray.

"Hmm. Dites-moi, quand ils parlaient de leurs autres planètes envahies, est-ce que ceux qui étaient assis derrière moi à écouter étaient proches?" demanda Namach. Puisque les elfes avaient été assis en demi-cercle il n'en avait pu en voir que deux. Qui étaient, Rahkesh l'avait remarqué, les deux qui étaient des dragons de mort. Ferraidar et un autre qui n'avait pas dit un mot tous le temps qu'ils avaient été là.

"Ah ... pas tellement?" supposa Rahkesh. Daray et Sharahak haussèrent les épaules d'accord avec lui.

"Intéressant." fit Namach. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards interrogateurs mais l'ancien n'élabora pas.

"Les elfes sont probablement les êtres magiques les plus puissants aux alentours, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Oui."

"Et l'enlèvement massif d'être magiques n'est pas tellement un problème pour eux."

"De nouveau oui."

"Mais ils ne peuvent que nous donner trois mois?" demanda étonné Rahkesh.

"C'est la nature de la magie." expliqua Namach. "Oui ils peuvent éliminer la plupart de la vie sur cette planète assez facilement. Mais c'est juste de la destruction massive. Bloquer les démons n'est pas une question de puissance c'est une question d'élaboration d'un filet précis de magie pour bloquer tous les portails. De l'endurance et beaucoup de puissance, et du temps. Un artiste peut peindre un canevas entier de noir avec quelques coup de peinture grossiers, mais créer une peinture aussi détaillée qu'une photo d'un arbre prend du temps."

"Ils prédisent l'avenir."

"Oui. Ils savent souvent ce qu'ils devraient faire pour atteindre un résultat voulu, mais ils ne savent pas _pourquoi_ ça fonctionnera." fit Namach. "Leur capacité de voir le futur est basé purement sur l'instinct."

"Mais ils savaient quand même que les démons arrivaient." répliqua Rahkesh.

"Certainement. Et ils les ont laissés faire." acquiesça Namach. "Ils ont autorisés les démons à attaquer parce que au final, le résultat sera ce qu'ils veulent.

"Y a-t-il une chance que nous sachions ce résultat?"

"Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils le sachent eux-même. Ils savent qu'autoriser les démons à attaquer notre monde nous forcera à faire quelque chose qui finira par être bon pour eux, et espérons-le pour nous, à la fin."

"Pas grand chose sur quoi travailler." murmura Rahkesh. Namach sourit, mais ne sembla pas amusé.

"Ça rend la vie intéressante. Je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiet. Vous avez entendu qu'ils sont certains de finalement sortir victorieux dans les autres batailles entre eux et les démons. Ainsi la continuation de leur espèce est certaine. En tant que leur Champion, il est du devoir de Ferraidair de protéger et de préserver leurs espèces en premier, au mieux de ses possibilités. Cependant une fois qu'il a fait cela il est alors supposé travailler à assurer la sécurité des autres espèces magiques conscientes. Ils ont déjà assurés leur futur. Maintenant ils travaillent au notre et ont apparemment décidés qu'une invasion de démons est la meilleure voix vers notre meilleur futur possible." expliqua Namach. "Il se peut aussi que ces attaques que les démons ont récemment lancés sont très mauvaises. Seule une poignée d'elfes sont des dragons de mort, seulement l'élite. Ils peuvent y arriver facilement, mais les autres voyagent plus lentement. Et enfermer un morceau de magie en place couvrant les portails prend beaucoup d'énergie, sans parler de la difficulté à le créer.

Une partie du problème est que toutes les autres méthodes pour contenir les démons ont été essayées, et ont été déjouées de telle manière qu'elles ne pouvaient plus être réutilisées. Ils ont plusieurs fois été enfermés, la dernière fois étant la tentative avec les Sept Sceaux. Donc maintenant nous avons besoin d'un nouveau moyen de le faire. Il y a aussi de grandes chances qu'ils aient réussis à créer récemment d'autre portails dans ce monde. Je le saurais quand j'aurai vu les souvenirs de ce chef ensorceleur. C'est comme d'essayer de recouvrir chaque trou d'une passoire avec de minuscules cailloux. Et ceux avec les plans laissent filer l'eau."

"Ils ne peuvent pas juste sortir et dire ça." demanda Rahkesh.

"Bien sûr que non." fit Namach, maintenant hautement amusé. "ça aurait bien trop de sens." l'ancien rit puis changea de sujet. "Sharahak, maintenant que tu es reposé, tu devrais commencer à voir ce que le monde est maintenant."

"J'ai préparé une potion de mémoire un peu plus tôt." fit le démon. "Je suppose que c'est un endroit très différent."

"Juste un peu." acquiesça Rahkesh, pensant qu'il était assez certain que Sharahak mettrait un siècle à s'ajuster, et alors il devrait faire la paix avec les changements dus au temps passé. Les choses changeaient très vite, particulièrement avec les moldus et leurs nouvelles technologies."

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Namach expliquait prudemment la révolution industrielle, et comment une lampe fonctionnait, Rahkesh décida que ça pouvait prendre bien plus d'un siècle pour tout expliquer. Il n'avait jamais auparavant considéré combien c'était difficile d'expliquer sa civilisation à quelqu'un qui avait quitté la Terre un millier d'année plus tôt. Ayant été élevé par des moldus, puis dans le monde magique, tout semblait très normal et du sens commun pour lui. Sharahak, en dépit de sa potion de mémoire, essayait clairement et difficilement de comprendre les concepts qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il posait constamment des questions, et quand celles-ci mena à une discussion sur ce qu'étaient les atomes Rahkesh, attrapant un mal de tête, arrêta de suivre la conversation et retourna travailler sur ses magies de soin, ce qui ne requérait pas d'aussi intenses pensées et une magie plus instinctive.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

La pièce dans laquelle Namach avait décidé que Daray essayerait sa transformation avait originellement été une caverne. Un jour Namach avait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir besoin un jour d'une pièce très sécurisé. Les murs étaient renforcés avec un métal magique fait d'acier infusé avec des potions, du titane, et recouvert de longues pièces que Rahkesh pensait à première vue être du métal de sang. Puis il sentit de la vie à l'intérieur et réalisa que Namach avait croisé le métal de sang avec des Vignes Gardiennes pour créer une sorte d'être de métal vivant qui manifestait toute sa puissance et qui souhaitait pouvoir contrôler. Les livres d'histoire sur la sanguimagie ne mentionnaient qu'une poignée de personnes qui avait jamais réussi à mélanger du métal de sang avec une autre matière vivante, naturellement Namach était le plus renommé, mais Rahkesh n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

"Les vignes vont absorber tout excès de magie pour l'empêcher de se blesser ou de nous blesser." fit Namach. Comme les salles de sanguimagie à Akren, la caverne principale avait un petit miroir ne laissant voir que dans un seul sens, la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient se trouvait derrière, regardant à l'intérieur. Daray était allongé sur le dos au milieu de la grande caverne, les yeux fermés.

Sharahak se tenait à côté de Namach il rejoindrait Daray une fois qu'il aurait terminé sa méditation d'avant transformation mais en ce moment, l'esprit de Daray avait encore des barrières et il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre personne pour cela. Rahkesh alla se mettre de l'autre côté de Sharahak et prit un des sièges. Il était debout et bougeait, ce qui était une grande amélioration mais à peine. Il boitait sévèrement et les épais bandages autour de ses blessures rendaient ses mouvements difficiles. Sygra, enroulée autour de son cou et autour des ses épaules, le contrôlait pour s'assurer qu'il ne se stressait pas outre mesure.

"Sharahak, je n'ai pas pu le demander avant, qu'est-il arrivé à Enireth?" demanda Rahkesh. Il s'était attaché au jeune dragon pendant le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu.

"Il est resté avec les Chachapoyaros toute sa vie." répondit Sharahak. "Il était vivant et allait bien quand je suis parti, il avait alors à peine passé sa maturité. Il n'avait pas de famille, ne connaissait personne d'autre de son espèce tout comme les Chachapoyaros. Il ne s'est jamais réellement remis de ce que les Incas lui ont fait, tu sais. Quand je suis parti, il s'amusait à aider les Xuelhuala à combattre des attaques de dragon. Ces guerriers l'adoraient, tout simplement tout autant que Nicodemus. Tous les deux formaient une équipe étonnante. Il y avait d'autres dragons dans les environs donc Enireth avait quelques contacts avec sa propre espèce. Lui et Nicodemus allaient les voir de temps en temps, et lui et les mages spécialisés dans le climat passaient des moments à voler en haut apprenant des choses sur la haute atmosphère." fit Sharahak avec un sourire.

Rahkesh sourit, il pouvait vraiment imaginer cela. Nicodemus avait insisté. Nicodemus avait insisté pour personnellement surveiller la guérison d'Enireth. Lui, Enireth, et Rahkesh étaient souvent allés voler ensemble, les deux humains sur le dos du dragon, souvent avec Daray et Sharahak volant à côté. Il se demanda brièvement si Enireth pouvait avoir rejoint l'armée figée dans le temps dont Nicodemus avait parlé, mais il repoussa la pensée avant que ses magies mentales toujours convalescentes ne mettent la puce à l'oreille des deux anciens êtres très perceptifs qui étaient avec lui.

Daray s'assit, puis se leva et hocha la tête. Sharahak entra pour se joindre à lui. Satan s'envola du toit et atterrit sur s'épaule de Namach, lançant de petits pépiement qui semblaient assez stressés. Namach le gratta derrière les oreilles et la chauve-souris magique se calma et soupirant.

Daray se transforma en démon, douloureusement lentement, grondant et gémissant de douleur. Il semblait à moitié mort. Satan gémit de nouveau de sympathie. Le démon noir s'installa au centre de la pièce. Sharahak mesura quelques pas en arrière, une distance de sécurité. Daray prit un grand container de son sang et dessina deux spirales entrelacées sur le sol. Une des spirales vers lui et une vers l'extérieur, elles se connectaient à leurs pointes pour former un cercle. Il reposa au loin le container et alla au centre.

Une fois au centre, Daray replia ses ailes et s'allongea. Sharahak commença à marmonner. C'était un marmonnement continu qui ne variait jamais. Lentement, le démon gris et crème commença à se déplacer, marmonnant toujours doucement. Le ton changea, prenant une note d'urgence. Lentement une lueur rougeâtre grandit autour de lui.

Puis Daray, les yeux clos, dans une profonde méditation, reprit le marmonnement. Pendant plusieurs instants, les deux démons murmurèrent un chant synchronisé, avec seulement quelques changements que Rahkesh ne pouvait pas suivre. Les vibrations changèrent abruptement, devenant des variations magiques, et Rahkesh pouvait presque les sentir à travers les murs. La voix de Daray s'éleva, faisant écho à celle de Sharahak. Le grondement de Daray était plus profond, mais commençait lentement à s'élever, tandis que Sharahak gardait un rythme égal. Alors que Daray marmonnait plus fort, sa bouche s'ouvrait et le marmonnement devint un vrai chant. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et ses écailles s'assombrirent comme si elles absorbaient la lumière autour de lui. Un note profonde suivit d'un appel aigu, puis une lumière blanche s'enroula autour de lui.

De la magie sortit de ses griffes, les piques autour de son cou s'allongèrent et brillèrent aux pointes. De petits bouts de magie, de fines traînées blanches, l'entourèrent, s'enroulant autour de lui dans un nuage. Plus de magie blanche s'échappa des pointes sur son dos et sa queue, envoyant des étincelles autour de lui en spirale le tout formant un cocon de lumière. Plus de lumière blanche jaillit des griffes de ses ailes.

Finalement deux petites boules de lumière se rentrèrent dedans et commencèrent à briller. Une autre les rejoignit, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que toutes soient connectées, formant un dôme tourbillonnant autour de lui. La vitesse s'accrut jusqu'à ce que tout devienne flou et brouillé.

Le marmonnement de Sharahak s'éleva de nouveau, plus haut et plus puissant, l'urgence se faisant pressante. Le chant de Daray s'arrêta, puis s'éleva, s'arrêta, puis s'éleva de nouveau. Sa voix changea jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus proche du gémissement puis elle devint rude et rauque, comme du verre gelé, une longue note qui sembla durer indéfiniment.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Namach atténua une partie du son s'échappant de la pièce alors que le niveau commençait à leur faire mal aux oreilles. Les vignes gardiennes métalliques s'agitèrent le long des murs, buvant la magie excédentaire provenant du démon se métamorphosant. Satan s'était tu et avait les yeux fermement clos, mais son corps tremblait d'un lent mouvement en rythme avec Sharahak.

A partir de cet instant, Sharahak commença maintenant à changer de chant, lentement le son devint insistant, brillamment haut et à pleine gorge, mais sans aucun tremblement, un son continu. Comment les démons réussissaient cela sans reprendre leur souffle, Rahkesh ne pouvait le dire, ça devait avec un lien avec la magie. La voix de Daray devait un grondement, un son vif qui fit sursauter Rahkesh.

La magie blanche devint noire, noire comme la nuit. Des morceaux se détachaient et tournaient, puis revenaient, frappant le démon enveloppé de magie. Le grondement de Daray continua, toujours aussi profond, et devenant de plus en plus aigu. En même temps un grondement sourd résonnait de l'endroit où il était avec la magie noire. Le grondement se changea en hurlement et la magie devint rouge.

Une brillante lumière rouge, Rahkesh protégea ses yeux alors qu'elle éclatait, la couleur se faisant encore plus vive, s'enroulant en boucles continuelles autour de Daray à l'endroit où son sang était en cercle sur le sol. Sharahak, ayant amené l'esprit de Daray au point critique, se tut. Traditionnellement, un autre Alpha l'aurait accompagné à travers cela, mais maintenant Daray allait devoir trouver la dernière partie tout seul, Sharahak ne pouvait plus l'aider.

Le son des griffes contre la pierre impénétrable s'entendait à travers les hurlements et les grondements. Le grondement disparut, et les hurlement se firent sauvages, montant et s'apaisant en un rythme s'accroissant lentement.

De nouvelles flammes apparurent, des flammes blanches autour du sol. La magie craqua autour, resta brillante et rouge, s'étirant dans tous les sens avec les spirales au sol devenant blanches. Au delà des flammes rouges, l'air devint plus lumineux. Au delà de cette lumière tout était noir et les ombres bougeaient, dansant dans la pièce. La noirceur étouffa les flammes rouges, soutenues seulement par la lueur blanche.

Puis les flammes repartirent, jetant de la lumière et des ombres et le feu explosa autour de Daray. Le chant de Daray diminua à un plus faible volume et changea pour un chant qui _ressemblait_ à une spirale, plus haut, plus bas en lente progression, puis plus haut de nouveau. Alors que sa voix chantait, la lumière et l'obscurité revinrent. Daray arrêta le chant avec un cri terrifiant. Un son terriblement féroce qui claqua comme un fouet.

De grandes ailes noires jaillirent, dépassant haut au dessus des flammes rouges. La longue queue pleine d'épines s'agita, les grandes griffes de Daray apparurent au dessus des flammes, brillant de noir. Le feu s'arrêta et devint de fines spirales de flamme, se séparant lentement.

La tête de Daray se pencha en arrière, il cria. Des écailles noires brillaient et les épaisses épines noires au niveau du cou étaient pleinement développées. Alors que les spirales de feu se retiraient et disparaissaient lentement, les cris s'arrêtèrent et se transformèrent en gémissement. La lumière et l'obscurité disparurent, la lueur blanche s'évapora du sol, et le reste du feu disparut.

Daray n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant sa transformation ; il était plus grand maintenant, mais pas de beaucoup. Ses écailles étaient de nouveau de leur étonnante couleur obsidienne, belles et brillantes. Le cuir noir et les fines écailles sur ses ailes étaient noires et ne pelaient plus. Les griffes de ses ailes noires étaient noires. La lueur partit des épines de son cou et elles se relaxèrent, se rétractant. Ses yeux luisirent, presque artistiquement, quelques nouvelles autres cornes apparurent, petites autour de son front. Les motifs en écaille sur ses ailes avaient changés, plus rapprochés entre les griffes des ailes, qui étaient un peu plus larges. Les muscles autour de l'endroit où les ailes rejoignaient ses puissantes épaules s'étiraient sous des écailles comme celles d'une armure, des écailles plus petites et flexibles, avec de la peau comme du cuir noir. La pointe de sa queue avait changé et maintenant les écailles de sa queue se dressaient, des angles aigus laissant passer de fines lames entres les écailles le long des côtés.

Les écailles de la queue se rétractèrent, relaxée, les écailles au niveau de ses épaules et de son dos, qui s'étaient changées en formes de longues lames entrelacées, s'aplatirent aussi. Les griffes des ailes se rétractèrent un peu. Daray baissa la tête et se tourna, les ailes toujours déployées.

Maintenant venait la partie potentiellement dangereuse, un Alpha nouvellement métamorphosé était extrêmement agressif. Sharahak était assis sur le sol, ne bougeant pas, regardant prudemment Daray. Namach retira Satan de son épaule et se leva, marchant jusqu'à la porte, l'ancien relâcha la chauve-souris dans la pièce. Satan vola droit vers son maître.

La tête de Daray se leva alors que la chauve-souris vola au dessus de lui. Satan fit le tour une fois, puis atterrit sur une des ailes massives, puis grimpa le long de l'aile jusqu'à l'épaule de Daray. Perché en haut de son épaule, Satan poussa un cri perçant. La queue de Daray s'agita, puis bougea légèrement. Les ailes se relâchèrent un peu. Baissant la tête, Daray caressa gentiment la chauve-souris, puis il soupira et se retourna, grattant un peu de sang qui restait sur le sol. Il fit une pause et se releva et commença à s'examiner, s'attardant sur chaque griffe et écaille. Finalement il releva la tête et regarda Sharahak.

"C'est terminé, alors?" demanda-t-il faiblement. Sharahak hocha la tête et se leva, Daray ne montra aucune inclination à attaquer mais se déplaça simplement, bousculant joyeusement le démon gris et crème.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh roula sur le côté, enfonçant son épaule dans le ventre du démon noir, faisant rouler Daray au dessus de son dos. Daray atterrit maladroitement sur une aile et il se tordit pour éviter de la briser. Se servant de ses puissantes jambes, il suivit le mouvement de Rahkesh. Ce dernier se retourna à peine à temps pour l'éviter. Les griffes de l'aile passèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Rahkesh agita son couteau et l'enfonça dans la cuticule d'une des griffes de l'aile.

Rahkesh essuya de la sueur de ses yeux. Il était midi passé et même à l'intérieur il faisait chaud. Il était torse nu et suait tellement qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures parce qu'elles le gênaient. Daray, étant mort, n'était pas du tout gêné par la chaleur et l'humidité oppressante, les poumons de Rahkesh le faisaient souffrir.

Daray grogna et bougea de nouveau, déployant ses ailes. Rahkesh se baissa et envoya une charge de taser dans les cheveux et dans le cou de Daray et l'activa. La mâchoire de Daray se referma soudainement. Rahkesh le frappa fortement au niveau du bas-ventre. Même si les démons n'avaient pas de parties génitales apparentes, ça faisait quand même mal.

Daray roula sur le côté en criant. Se remettant debout, le démon gronda. Rahkesh rit. Daray s'assit et lui lança un regard noir.

Dans un côté de la pièce, Namach et Sharahak riaient aussi, Daray renifla dans la direction des deux anciens, sa queue s'agitant comme celle d'un chat.

Ils avaient encore un autre jour avant qu'ils ne reviennent au temps normal, et Rahkesh et Daray l'utilisaient pour travailler et s'entraîner. Testant les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre pour voir si l'un des deux était encore blessé ou avait encore des incapacités. Rahkesh avait poussé l'agilité et les défenses magiques de Daray, tandis que Daray s'en était pris au plus récentes blessures de Rahkesh dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit qui n'avait pas totalement guéri. Les joues de Rahkesh lui faisaient mal, mais la blessure était guérie, ses côtes et son dos étaient un peu sensibles, et il épargnait sa jambe où le démon l'avait mordu, mais pas suffisamment pour que ça ait de l'importance. Le combat amical mettait aussi à l'épreuve ses tissus cicatriciels et ses muscles qui guérissaient des dégâts causés par les dents du démon.

"Notre grand démon Alpha mis à terre par un mortel?" plaisanta Rahkesh. Daray projeta des flammes de son nez.

"Rahkesh, si tu veux vraiment me peloter, il y a de meilleurs moyens. Et _s'il te plait_, pas devant les anciens." répliqua-t-il.

Rahkesh s'effondra au sol en riant. "Toi seul peut confondre un coup au bas-ventre avec du pelotage. Tu aimes ça de cette façon, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que je dois en parler à Fengyang?"

Les deux anciens recommencèrent à rire alors que Daray grognait. Rahkesh s'éloigna, riant tellement fort que ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il agita sa baguette et envoya un sort irritant derrière lui. Daray le repoussa avec ses ailes. Apparemment dans sa nouvelle forme c'était possible et Rahkesh réalisa que ça allait être très difficile.

Donc il conjura des étoiles à lancer et les anima en les lançant vers Daray. Il fit suivre cela par un épais brouillard qu'il enroula autour du démon. Puis il commença à lancer des sorts au sol.

Daray utilisa sa propre magie, repoussant le brouillard et déviant les étoiles. Rahkesh s'était rapproché profitant de l'abri du brouillard et alors que Daray chargeait, Rahkesh se jeta sur le dos du démon. S'agrippant à la jointure d'une aile, il se balança entre les ailes de Daray. Conjurant des liens il attacha ensemble les ailes de Daray. Daray roula, Rahkesh sauta hors de portée, roula sur une épaule, et se retrouva sous Daray, un lien autour du cou de Daray. La mâchoire de Daray se referma autour de la tête de Rahkesh.

"Je pense que j'ai gagné. C'est un lien qui se ressert instantanément quand j'arrête le sort." ricana Rahkesh. "Si je meurs, ta tête tombe."

Daray grogna, le son raisonnant contre le crâne de Rahkesh, semblait étrange. Puis Daray se recula et cracha.

"Tes cheveux ont mauvais goût."

Namach et Sharahak recommencèrent à rire. Rahkesh, riant et reprenant son souffle frappa Daray derrière la tête et le repoussa.

"Hrumpf." marmonna Daray, en se frottant la tête.

"Des différences notables? Demanda Sharahak.

"Je bouge plus rapidement et mes os semblent plus forts. J'ai un meilleur équilibre, et je peux quelque fois sentir ce qu'il va faire avant qu'il ne le fasse." fit Daray.

"Tu continueras à changer pendant quelques semaines, c'est différent pour chaque démon Alpha, mais n'espère pas quelque chose de majeur." fit Sharahak. Rahkesh se remit lentement sur ses pieds, sa jambe et son dos douloureux.

"Tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri." observa Sharahak.

"Ouais, et bien, entre la magie et le venin de démon et tout le reste." fit Rahkesh, en haussant les épaules en dépit de l'inquiétude qu'il avait à l'esprit.

"Tu devrais être guéri." fit Namach. "Il ne reste plus de venin ou de magie étrangère dans son corps." L'ancien vampire conjura un banc et fit signe à Rahkesh de s'approcher.

"Allonge toi. Les autres sorts de soin ne fonctionnent pas donc je vais essayer quelque chose de différent."

Rahkesh s'allongea sur l'estomac et regarda alors que Namach s'asseyait sur un autre banc à côté de lui et levait les mains sur les nouvelles cicatrices de son dos. De la magie s'échappa des mains de l'ancien, se répandant doucement sur le dos de Rahkesh. Des lignes grises/argentées commencèrent à apparaitre selon un dessin élaboré, s'étendant sur la peau de Rahkesh, se répandant jusqu'à ce que son corps entier soit recouvert de lignes argentées. Rahkesh examina celles sur sa main, elles ne suivaient pas ses lignes de sanguimagie, c'était de la magie de soin avancée qui montrait les lignes exactes de chaque tendon et muscle, et les flots de magie qui parcouraient le corps de chaque être magique.

"Tes magies mentales sont plus ou moins intactes." demanda Namach.

"Oui." La plupart de ses boucliers mentaux étaient restaurés à pleine puissance.

"Tu n'as pas travaillé sur ta sanguimagie?"

"Non." fit Rahkesh. Il avait toujours des problèmes pour y accéder. Tout avait guéri, et tout fonctionnait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas encore la sentir normalement.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent pour voir alors que Namach bougeait ses doigts et les lignes argentées s'approfondirent et changèrent, formant une image plus tri-dimensionnelle.

"Ici." fit Namach. "C'est cela. Ton corps a guéri et tes magies sont plus ou moins stables et guéries, mais ils ne sont pas connectées"

"Qu'est-ce qui les en empêche?" demanda Daray curieux, se penchant pour voir les endroits que Namach manipulait, bougeant les lignes grises et argentées.

"De la chaire morte. Le venin du démon a tué quelques sections de muscles. Son corps aurait du réabsorbé cela magiquement, il ne l'a pas fait. Probablement parce que sa magie ne peut pas sentir qu'ils sont là." Namach examina les lignes argentées pendant quelques secondes de plus. "Rahkesh, je vais juste enlever ces petites parties mortes et rétablir les connexions."

" Ça fera mal?"

"Non. Il n'y a pas de terminaison nerveuse vivante. Et avec ce type de magie de soin, il est possible de bloquer les nerfs qui pourraient être affectés."

"Allez-y." fit Rahkesh. Namach mit précautionneusement ses doigts le long des fils argentés et commença à les bouger, poussant lentement les lignes argentées jusqu'à ce qu'elles encerclent les parties mortes, puis il bougea jusqu'à ce que ses ongles touchent les lignes et il tourna légèrement la main. Les lignes autour de la peau de Rahkesh se rétractèrent et quatre petits endroits devinrent complètement blancs.

De l'électricité et des éclairs apparurent. Daray et Sharahak se reculèrent alors que le Thunderbird de Rahkesh se manifestait violemment. Namach grogna d'irritation et attendit. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et se plongea en lui-même supprimant avec force sa réaction naturelle et violente à une magie étrangère. Finalement, le Thunderbird se calma et se retira. Rahkesh réagissait toujours de façon violente à une magie étrangère, maintenant il calma prudemment cette réaction et apaisa son animagus. Normalement il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment s'il était réveillé et pleinement conscient, mais l'énergie noire qui jaillissait de l'ancien vampire était suffisant pour que son animagus se sente menacé.

Namach replaça les lignes où elles avaient été, et mit d'autres par dessus, jusqu'à ce que les lignes argentées à chaque point où la chair venait d'être réparée. "Rahkesh, essaye de trouver les zones mortes, en utilisant la magie."

Rahkesh se concentra sur son dos, et sentit les lignes argentées s'éclairer, lentement il chercha jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie les parties manquantes. C'était une extension de la magie mentale, être capable de sentir chaque partie de son corps. Localiser les morceaux manquants était étonnamment facile.

" Maintenant envoie de l'énergie pure dans ces endroits, et recréé de la chair vivante." fit Namach. Rahkesh fit appel à sa magie, et sentit une vive pulsation, qu'il envoya à l'endroit visé. Rahkesh se rappela le souvenir de ses muscles fonctionnant et envoya de l'énergie aux chairs alentours. Imaginant le rejet dans son esprit Rahkesh s'imagina les muscles s'étendant et remplissant les espaces vides, et lentement, les trous se rebouchèrent.

Rahkesh cligna des yeux et les ouvrit. Toutes les douleurs de son dos et de sa jambe avaient disparues. Avait-il aussi guéri sa jambe sans le réaliser? Namach s'était approché de sa jambe et sourit soudainement.

"Une autre réaction instinctive apparemment. Je m'attendais à de la guérison, pas à un travail complet." fit Namach, "Essaye de la bouger." Rahkesh fléchit sa jambe et fut surpris de trouver qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement. Namach retira lentement sa propre magie, et les lignes argentées s'effacèrent.

"Sans cette chair morte sur le chemin, ta magie et ton corps devrait se reconnecter complètement." fit Namach. "C'est vraiment étrange que tu ne l'ais pas senti. Peut-être que c'est une réaction à quelque chose d'étrange dans ta sanguimagie."

"Je pense que je dois en parler à quelques autres fourchelangues." fit Rahkesh, en se mettant debout lentement. Il mit pleinement son poids sur sa jambe précédemment blessée et la trouva guérie.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils en sauront beaucoup. A moins que tu ne trouves un autre basilique." fit Namach. Rahkesh hocha la tête, sachant qu'il y avait un seul autre basilic, et il n'était pas quelqu'un que Rahkesh verrait autre-part que sur un champ de bataille.

"Est-ce que ta magie fonctionne pleinement, alors?" demanda Daray.

"Il semble que oui." fit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, bien." sourit Daray. Rahkesh fut instinctivement sur la défensive. Rahkesh lança un bouclier alors qu'il sentait la magie bouger, et des sorts irritants et chatouillant rebondirent dessus, un petit nombre frappant son pied avant qu'il ne soit protégé derrière le bouclier.

Daray rit et esquiva plusieurs armes de jet et un sort aveuglant. Il renvoya un sort brûlant et un sort bouchant le nez. Rahkesh répliqua avec un sort faisant grandir les ongles et Daray cria alors que ses ongles grandissaient d'environ un mètre. Rahkesh évita un sort qui aurait fait briller sa peau dans le noir et attaqua de nouveau. Daray se protégea derrière la porte, un dernier sort rendant Rahkesh orange. Rahkesh grogna et le suivit dehors, lançant des sorts.

Derrière eux, les deux anciens avaient évité le combat et se retournèrent pour écouter la bataille. Sharahak rit et se tourna vers l'autre vieux vampire.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'embêter à réparer ce qu'ils ont cassés?"

"Il n'y a rien à casser. Cette aile est prévue pour les duels." répondit Namach. "Avais-tu remarqué les réactions de Rahkesh à une magie étrangère quand il a bu le sang de dragon?" Sharahak cligna des yeux à ce changement de sujet, puis il y réfléchit.

"Oui. Enfin non pas vraiment. Un des sorciers là-bas avait remarqué qu'il avait survécu probablement parce qu'il avait paniqué quand il avait senti l'invasion et qu'il avait pris le contrôle de sa réaction inconsciente, puis il a transféré le pire de la décharge magique de clash dragon/humain vers moi. Mais il l'a converti en magie soignante. Et puisque j'étais un vampire et pratiquement mort, n'importe quel sang que je consommais était automatiquement converti en énergie soignante."

"Il a du falloir une sacrée panique pour réussir cela."

"Suffisamment pour qu'il soit assez désespéré pour que ça ait failli le tuer quand il a une première fois essayé de rejeter le sang de dragon, puis il a complètement absorbé le reste de la magie du dragon." acquiesça Sharahak. Personne ne l'avait mentionné à Rahkesh, mais la caverne rocheuse avait tellement été endommagée qu'elle s'était écroulée peu de temps après. "Comment a-t-il réussi à absorber la magie du dragon?" Nous n'avons jamais réussi à le découvrir."

"La peur. Peu surprenant. Il est pratiquement mort en essayant de l'éviter. Je pense qu'il en a fait une part de lui-même parce que, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il _ne pouvait pas_ se tuer. Donc il l'a vaincu d'une autre façon, il l'a submergé et en a fait une part de lui.

"Il se serait tué en premier lieu?"

"Sa peur est si intense que le suicide est une des premières réactions qu'il a. Ça a du sens. Sa réaction immédiate est d'attaquer. Mais si c'est un adversaire qu'il ne peut pas battre, il change instantanément pour le suicide parce que s'il meurt suffisamment vite alors son adversaire ne gagnera rien." expliqua Namach. Sharahak y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, regardant la façon dont Rahkesh était parti.

"Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette réaction?"

"C'est la question, n'est-ce pas? Je n'avais jamais rencontré une telle terreur extrême auparavant." fit Namach.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus ma fict et je fais un gros bisou à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! : Gros bisous donc à : Darkas Lys (J'espère que tu as aimé ce flashback sur Sharahak), Link (ravie que ça t'ai fait plaisir), EldaThren (Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, c'est vrai que l'auteur a fait un travail remarquable!), Blackmoony83 (Lol, que d'enthousiasme, merci beaucoup! L'histoire en anglais n'est pas terminée, la troisième partie est en cours d'écriture, j'ai envore bcp de boulo, youpi!), tsuky black (contente que tu ais aimé ma trad), Elmisten27 (merci de tes reviews qui sont toujours au rendez-vous), Lily Halloween (Alors qu'espère que tu seras aussi comptente de trouver le chap suivant pour Noël ;-), luffynette (oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chap où de nombreuses choses du passé refont surface), adenoide (Lol, c'est clair qu'il y a encore du boulo, je me demande si Rahkesh va réussir à rester humain que Namach se décidera à vouloir qu'il devienne vampire pour le garder près de lui comme apprenti?), klaude (C'est clair qu'il en a bavé le pauve Sharahak et c'est pas près de s'arranger dans un futur imédiat avec les démons qui veulent envahir la terre!), DEADZ (EXCUSE-MOI DE T'AVOIR OUBLIE LA DERNIERE FOIS, VRAIMENT DESOLEE! ET GROS BISOUS POUR ESSAYER DE ME FAIRE PARDONNER), Maximilien (oui heureusement que maintenant il a retrouvé des amis et des personnes de confiance, ça va aller mieux pour lui j'espère!), OoNakuoO (Nico, mystère, on le saura peut-être plus tard, il y a encore un bon paquet de chap à traduire donc tout est possible!), romain54114 (merci beaucoup pour ses compliments et ces encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur et me motivent pour continuer), adenoide (Re ;-))) Oui la terre et les humains sont assez mal barrés, heureusement, la résistance s'organise), yachiru-chan (Pas de soucis, je compte bien les continuer jusqu'à leur fin en anglais et je continuerai à surveiller les publications après ça!), Aurysadik (J'ai fait le forcing pour pouvoir mettre un chap pour mon anniv (18 novembre), ce chap pourNoël et normalement un chap de Shadows Play pour le Nouvel An, les dates sont rapprochées, c'est pas évident mais je suis contente d'y être arrivée), laanais (Beaucoup de pression pour le pauvre Rahkesh, heureusement qu'il a les épaules solides et des alliés de poids!), Vic dit vic (Je me suis laissé envahir par le virus de la traduction, je vais continuer et j'ai même deux trois fict en tête qui me plaisent énormément et qui valent le coup d'être traduite), Amistrosamente-vestro (je vais mettre la fin de cette fict en ligne ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste un peu de patience et je vais même continuer ensuite avec la troisième partie de cette trilogie, elles est en cours d'écriture) et enfin Gabe92 (les descriptions techniques sont un enfer à traduire, je n'ai pas vraiment un vocabulaire technque mais plutôt scolaire même si à force de traduire j'améliore mon niveau.)


	15. Chapter 15

Ça y est votre patience est récompensée, voilà un long chapitre qui n'attend que d'être lu. Merci à ma bêta Lullyanne qui a pris de son temps pour corriger les fautes de ce chapitre pour que vous profitiez d'une meilleure lecture.

Chapitre 15

Rahkesh referma son livre d'anatomie et se frotta les yeux, ressentant un mal de tête. Ses cours de guérison était à un niveau débutant bien qu'intitulé "cours de second niveau" parce que tout le monde devait valider un cours de RCP (réanimation cardio-pulmonaire) et un test basique de premiers soins et de trauma avant de le suivre. S'il n'avait pas réussi, il aurait dû l'apprendre dans un cours de deux semaines. Il l'avait appris tout seul, dans un livre, pendant qu'il était dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était donc maintenant dans le véritable cours de guérison, et la première chose que tous les guérisseurs devaient apprendre concernait l'anatomie basique des formes de vie. Ils travaillaient sur des mammifères en ce moment. Des similarités basiques entre eux, ils n'allaient pas voir des spécificités des humains, et d'autres êtres, avant le cours de niveau supérieur. En plus de l'anatomie basique, ils étudiaient aussi des sorts de soin basiques qui fonctionnaient pour à peu près tout, des sorts pour soigner des contusions, des égratignures, des fractures nettes, et quelques autres sorts utiles destinées à des choses comme enlever des objets de l'intérieur du nez, des yeux et de la gorge. Il allait bientôt avoir un test sur ces sorts. La classe allait devoir essayer de se soigner les uns les autres. Rahkesh n'attendait pas cela avec impatience. Ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir être blessé pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse essayer de le guérir. Il serait volontaire pour avoir un doigt brisé, simplement pour éviter la possibilité d'avoir quelque chose mis dans son œil et d'avoir un guérisseur amateur essayant de le lui retirer. Bien sûr, le professeur serait là si quelque chose se passait mal, et il résoudrait le problème en démonstration aux étudiants, et donc il n'y avait pas de risque mais ce n'était pas rassurant. Il aimerait éviter d'avoir une paille coincée dans le nez si c'était possible.

Une chouette entra par la fenêtre arrondie au dessus des portes vitrées du balcon et se posa sur le perchoir à côté de son bureau. Rahkesh leva les yeux et eut un sourire heureux quand il reconnut Hedwige. La grande chouette blanche hulula et se rapprocha pour frotter sa tête contre son épaule. Elle devait avoir été envoyée par Ginny, ou peut-être par Neville ou Hermione. Des chouettes pouvaient certainement venir à Akren, si la personne les envoyant connaissait l'existence de l'école. C'était pourquoi toutes les tentatives d'envoyer une chouette à Harry Potter avaient échouées, les personnes les envoyant ne savaient pas qu'il était à Akren et par conséquent les chouettes ne pouvaient pas entrer. Et il avait temporairement érigé des protections contre elles.

"Hedwige, ma vieille amie. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps. Tu sembles aller bien, Ginny doit prendre bien soin de toi." lui murmura Rahkesh alors qu'il retirait la lettre de ses serres. Hedwige hulula et lui pinça légèrement les doigts. Rahkesh conjura un bol d'eau et attira une des souris de la cage de Sygra. "Tu t'entends bien avec les Weasley?" Hedwige monta la tête et la tourna de côté. "En quelque sorte. Ça pourrait être pire. Peut-être que tu pourras revenir bientôt, est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir?" Hedwige hocha maintenant la tête et le piqua gentiment le nez. Hé bien, ça ne serait pas assez tôt. Sa vieille amie lui manquait. Cependant elle était encore trop connue, et il était conscient qu'avoir une similarité avec Harry Potter puisse être suffisant, avec sa capacité de fourchelangue et le fait qu'il vienne du même pays, pour attirer le regard des curieux. Faire revenir Hedwige allait devoir attendre. S'ils survivaient à l'invasion des démons, peut-être suffisamment de temps aurait-il passé. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de Neville.

_Cher Harry (ou quelque soit ton nom aujourd'hui)_

_Hé bien Luna et Ginny son maintenant diplômée et sont finalement "libérées de l'école" (les mots de Ginny). Je travaille dans un centre de recherche en botanique. C'est génial, nous examinons les propriétés des plantes magiques et comment leur magie change pendant leur cycle de vie. Je suppose que certaines vont être indispensables pour la préparation de potions. Non pas que j'en sache beaucoup à ce sujet._

_Hier le Ministère a commencé à contacter tous les centres de recherche magique, demandant des idées sur la façon d'utiliser ce que nous étudions pour combattre les démons. La tentative d'invasion au Mexique s'est répandue dans tous les journaux, y étais-tu? Ils n'ont rien dit sur Akren, mais tu sembles toujours finir par être impliqué dans des trucs comme ça. Tous le monde a vraiment peur. Les Aurors courent partout, à chaque fois que quelqu'un pense avoir trouver un portail. Bien sûr personne n'en a encore réellement trouvé un._

_Harry, que se passe-t-il? Les journaux ne le disent pas encore, mais il semble que les démons soient en train d'essayer de nous envahir. Ils disent déjà que l'épidémie avaient pour but de nous affaiblir, et que si nous n'avions pas mis en place une quarantaine aussi rapidement, nous serions tous déjà morts. Est-ce que cela signifie que les démons arrivent réellement maintenant? Est-ce que nous devons commencer à nous entraîner pour les combattre?_

_Nous allons tous nous retrouver chez les Weasley pour dîner vendredi soir. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George et quelques autres. Je pense que Bill et Fleur seront là, ainsi que Charlie. Et la sœur de Fleur. Oh et Rémus et Tonks sont invités. Et peut-être Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletcher, et Ernie Macmillan, ils ont tous quittés Poudlard au même moment que nous en fait. Il y a un grand groupe d'entre nous ici, nous essayons de convaincre nos parents d'au moins aller dans le même pays, et ça a plus ou moins marché, même si Ernie est au Canada et Hannah est au Costa Rica. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que tu puisses venir? Je sais que tu probablement impliqués dans tous ces problèmes avec les démons, tu y es toujours._

_Oh, en as-tu entendu parler? Poudlard rouvre au printemps. Tu dois admirer McGonagall, elle y a travaillé d'arrache-pieds. Tous les étudiants subissent un test de leur sang testé avant d'accéder au train. Les vampires locaux aident. Imagine cela. Tous les monde est si anxieux de voir leurs enfants en sécurité qu'ils laissent des vampires les tester. Hilarant, non?_

_Autre chose. Des nouvelles de Voldemort? Nous sommes prêt à aider si nous le pouvons, tu sais? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui? Les journaux ne disent rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait rendu service a tout le monde et qu'il ait sauté d'une falaise?_

_Viens, s'il te plait, ça serait vraiment bien de te revoir,_

_Neville_

_PS – certains d'entre nous travaillent à devenir des animagus, en es-tu un?_

Rahkesh sourit au post scriptum. Ça ferait une excellente conversation. Il serait heureux d'aider ses vieux amis avec leurs animagi. Il était aussi intéressé de découvrir ce que faisait Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait été engagée par une agence espagnole chargée de faire sortir du Royaume-Uni les enfants nés de moldus mais il n'avait rien entendu d'autre. L'Espagne n'était pas le seul pays d'Europe qui acceptait tous les êtres magiques et qui avait peu de restrictions magiques, mais il était le plus actif. Depuis la déclaration anti-vampires, et les autres déclarations anti-êtres magiques suivantes, et le passage de plusieurs lois contre des sorts de soin qui utilisait de la magie qui pouvait aussi être utilisée pour blesser, les Espagnoles s'étaient levés contre le reste de leur continent. Avec le soutien du gouvernement, des groupes d'encouragements voués à convaincre les gens des autres pays que leur Ministère avait tort s'étaient développés partout et persuadaient les gens de se déplacer vers des pays plus amicaux. L'Espagne avait une augmentation de sa population dans de telles proportions que les institutions du gouvernement ne pouvaient pas le gérer. Le Ministère espagnol avait pris contact avec chaque allié qu'il pouvait trouver et avait organisé des points de départ pour les gens fuyant le reste de l'Europe. Puisqu'Hermione travaillait encore officiellement pour eux, et vivait en Amérique, Rahkesh devina qu'elle devait faire partie du processus, faire sortir les gens d'Espagne avant que le nombre d'immigrants et de réfugiés ne les submergent.

Il allait devoir trouver le temps d'aller à ce dîner, ça faisait longtemps. Maintenant qu'ils ne le suivaient plus partout et n'étaient plus aussi dépendants, Rahkesh trouvait plus facile de dîner avec eux. Bien sûr, ça aidait aussi qu'ils savaient maintenant où il était. Ils ne savaient pas quel nouveau nom il avait pris, puisqu'Harry Potter n'était évidemment pas sur les registres officiels d'Akren (qui n'étaient pas entièrement fidèles de toute façon). Dans une école aussi encline au secret, l'idée que quelqu'un utilise son véritable nom, même dans des registres publiques, était risible. Si bien que Donald Duck était dans les registres public d'Akren comme un étudiant qui avait été diplômé en tant que Maître des Potions et animagus chouette, et personne n'était vraiment surpris par cela. Même ses amis comme Daray et Silas n'avaient pas mis leurs véritables noms dedans, et ils utilisaient leurs noms de naissance à l'école.

Il n'avait aucune intention de dire à ses anciens amis quel était son nouveau nom, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Et en ce moment, s'ils le mentionnaient et qu'un vampire les entendait, ils pourraient se retrouver au milieu de ses ennuis. Les vampires qui savaient pour lui et voulaient le transformer sauteraient sur la chance d'en savoir plus sur lui, et il était possible qu'ils utiliseraient ses anciens amis pour le faire chanter. Et donc sa nouvelle identité resterait secrète pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il avait aussi une affinité pour le secret. C'était une tactique de survie. Mais il les avait autoriser à trouver _où_ il était. Ils pourraient être capable de découvrir son nouveau nom à partir de là, mais il le leur dirait jamais si leurs suppositions étaient justes. Ses amis de Poudlard pouvaient ne pas entièrement approuver ce qu'il faisait, mais où il était n'était pas un secret. Akren était maintenant connue d'eux, et l'école qui fréquentaient Luna et Ginny recevaient des recruteurs d'Akren chaque année.

Bien qu'Akren se soit enveloppée de mystères, elle n'avait jamais été totalement inconnue à part en dans la majorité de l'Europe. Leurs recruteurs étaient autorisés dans la plupart des autres écoles, peut-être pas avec un réel accueil, mais ils étaient autorisés. La plupart des gens qui en savaient un peu plus sur eux les regardaient avec une certaine désapprobation. Le public savait qu'une école mystérieuse et brutale qui entraînait dans tous les arts magiques, légaux ou non, et qui tuait une bonne portion de ses étudiants existait, mais en dehors de cela ils ne savaient pas grand chose, et ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir, même si d'autres informations étaient disponibles. Beaucoup se renseignaient quand les recruteurs venaient leur parler, mais ils perdaient généralement de l'intérêt face au taux de mortalité que dévoilait publiquement Akren et les questions s'arrêtaient plus ou moins là (ce qui était le but). Quiconque posait d'autres question était souvent détourné par l'absence de structure de l'école où les étudiants étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient les uns aux autres, une bonne portion de cela hautement criminel. Seuls ceux dans les sphères pertinentes du gouvernement ou ceux avec des liens directs avec l'école en savaient plus à ce propos. Et la plupart des parents décourageaient leurs enfants de s'y inscrire, même s'ils réussissaient les tests d'entrée.

Rahkesh supposa que depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses amis ... Hermione ... avait du faire quelques recherches sur sa nouvelle école. Il allait devoir se préparer à être tolérant envers leurs questions et leurs inquiétudes. Il y avait plein d'histoires d'horreur qui circulaient à propos d'Akren. Même avec un intérêt seulement distant Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir manqué de les entendre. La plupart d'entre elles était au sujet de cas de viol (pas si rare), ou de vampires attaquant des étudiants dans leur sommeil (encore plus normal), ou d'étudiants handicapés de façon permanente par des camarades de classe pour qu'il y ait moins de compétitions sur le marché de l'emploi (pas rare non plus) ou tout simplement le bon vieux meurtre (banalement commun). La plupart des professeurs qui enseignaient des cours aux étudiants de l'âge où les recruteurs d'Akren s'intéressaient aux élèves parleraient joyeusement aux parents de cela et de la rude attitude Darwinienne qui ignorait que des étudiants soient déchiquetés par d'autres étudiants. Ses amis seraient sans aucun doute terrifiés. Rahkesh leur dirait bien entendu en souriant que toutes les histoires d'horreur étaient probablement vraies, et il leur dirait ensuite combien il aimait être là-bas. S'ils ne partaient pas en courant et en criant de la pièce (un très gros si), alors ils discuteraient réellement des raisons de ces politiques et pourquoi il aimait tant cela.

Et il ne dirait rien de ses études en nécromancie. Il pouvait leur parler de magies de l'esprit et de soin, et de métamorphose, et de filimagie et d'un peu de sanguimagie, mais pas un mot sur la nécromancie. Parce qu'alors ils n'auraient qu'à regarder les registres public de la Guilde des Nécromanciens pour découvrir que cet entraînement incluait un peu des deux types de nécromancie. Et Rahkesh n'était pas préparé à leur faire face sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment trouvé comment il allait torturer quelqu'un à mort. Il allait peut-être devoir "emprunter" un autre des vampires d'Hadrian qui portaient la marque des ténèbres. Bien que Narcissa Malfoy, toujours enfermée par Alastor Maugrey, puisse être une option. Tout comme n'importe quel mangemort sur lequel il pouvait mettre la main ... Pettigrew semblait un bon choix.

Rahkesh écrivit une courte réponse, disant qu'il serait ravi de venir au dîner, et changea prudemment son écriture pour signer en tant qu'Harry. Il le faisait si rarement qu'il avait presque oublié sa propre signature. Envoyant la chouette, Rahkesh se demanda ce qu'il leur dirait sur les démons. La vérité, pour commencer. Mais devait-il les encourager à recommencer à s'entraîner à combattre?

Bien sûr. Quand l'invasion se produirait, tous ceux qui pourraient aider seraient les bienvenus.

Rahkesh se retourna avec un grognement irrité alors qu'il sentait une autre personne dans ses quartiers. Une grande paire d'ailes noires et une longue queue le fit s'arrêter alors que Daray apparaissait devant les larges fenêtres qui s'ouvrait sur son porche. Le démon d'un noir d'encre semblait magnifique comme toujours à la lumière du soleil. Depuis sa transformation, la forme de démon de Daray avait continuée à changer petit à petit. Devenant moins brute et plus gracieuse, avec quelque chose de félin dans ses mouvements. Les nouvelles cornes autour de sa tête restaient petites, mais la pair sur le dessus avait changée, elles s'étaient allongées et pointaient vers l'arrière. Les nouvelles écailles protégeant ses jointures s'étaient renforcées depuis qu'il s'était métamorphosé. Maintenant elles étaient polies et il était presque inaudible. Son cou avait pris un air presque draconique. Mais il n'y avait aucune erreur d'interprétation dans la forme du visage loup/humain.

Le grand démon pénétra dans la pièce et s'étala sur le canapé de Rahkesh. Il s'étira comme un chat, bougeant délicatement pour ne pas endommager le tissus, puis il s'installa, les ailes contre son dos, ses bras croisés devant et la tête reposant dessus. Sa queue était trop longue et il l'enroula autour du bord du canapé. Rahkesh décida que pour l'anniversaire de Daray, il allait définitivement devoir offrir au vampire un canapé qui serait la réplique exacte du sien. Certaines personnes aimaient les ours en peluche ou avaient des couvertures favorites, Daray avait découvert le canapé de Rahkesh.

"Pourquoi un démon?" demanda Rahkesh, pensant que si Daray était sérieux sur le fait que son autre forme ne soit pas découverte, il allait devoir être bien plus discret.

"Ce n'est plus tellement un secret." répondit Daray, sa voix étant un mix des tons profonds et doux des vampires et de ceux caverneux des démons. "Quand j'y suis allé et que j'ai attaqué dans la bataille dans cette cave-portail, tout le monde m'a vu. Et ils m'ont vu défendre Silas pendant que lui et Nuri travaillaient leurs hypnoses. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement se défendre eux-mêmes alors, trop concentrés. Et donc maintenant tout le monde sait que les Atéres ont un allié démon."

"Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es un démon." demanda Rahkesh pour être sûr. Ça ne serait probablement plus très long maintenant avant que tout le monde le sache de toute façon, mais il ne voulait pas accidentellement laisser échapper l'information alors que la forme de démon de Daray était encore un secret.

"Non. Pas encore. Cependant il ne semblerait pas trop étrange d'avoir ce démon allié visitant occasionnellement les deux Atéres encore à Akren. Donc j'ai une petite marge pour me transformer."

"Où est Silas?" demanda Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas revu Silas depuis le combat dans la caverne.

"Je pense qu'il est parti avec Hanachi, si tu le crois. Cette jolie petite fae Amadan, la seconde cousine d'Haedil."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hanachi?" Rahkesh pensait que Hanachi était probablement l'une des plus brillantes à Akren. Et bien plus manipulatrice que sa présence calme comme une petite souris ne le laissait penser.

"Rien. Elle est juste la plus calme petite fleur-au-mur de l'école" fit Daray en haussant les épaules. Ce qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, était un masque qu'elle portait en public. L'intérêt de Silas à lui seul prouvait cela. Il n'irait jamais après quelqu'un d'aussi timide à moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade.. "Et Nuri ne l'aime pas tellement."

"Nuri est un chat." observa Rahkesh gentiment, essayant de cacher un sourire.

"Tu as remarqué? Moi aussi." répondit doucereusement Daray. Puis il changea de ton. "Sergio – le Maître de Mexico City a demandé autour de lui si tu prévoyais de devenir un vampire. Il a été ... très impressionné par ton Basilic et ta démonstration de foudre. Je suis presque sûr qu'il veut te transformer lui-même. Bien sûr Namach deviendrait extrêmement mauvais s'il ne faisait que le mentionner, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de consulter les registres d'Akren, et de poser beaucoup de questions."

"Merde." soupira Rahkesh. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que plus de vampires prêtent attention à lui. Il y en avait déjà trop qui voulaient le transformer. Peut-être que quelqu'un dirait à Sergio qu'il était heureux en tant que mortel et qu'il voulait rester comme ça.

"Mmhmm. Encore plus d'attention. Tu vas finir par être l'un des nôtres un jour." fit Daray en ricanant, s'amusant du désespoir de son ami.

"Je ne le deviendrais pas."

"Oh, je pense que si, Sergio a indubitablement parlé à tous deux qui ont entendus parler de toi. Il veut vraiment te transformer lui-même. Il semble admirer tes capacités. En fait "baver" était le mot que Namach a utilisé après qu'il soit rentré de son rendez-vous avec Sergio ... quoi que ça pouvait être parce que Namach était sur le point de le tuer. Il n'est pas très content de Sergio en ce moment.. Étrangement se faire dire par un vampire de deux cent ans plus jeune d'aller se faire voir l'a énervé."

"Je me moque de combien ils veulent me transformer, ou de quel haut nivau est l'intérêt. Je ne trouve pas cela flatteur du tout."

"Viens du côté obscur." entonna Daray dans une passable imitation de Star Wars.

"Depuis quand regardes-tu des films moldus?"

"Je n'ai rien contre les moldus. Ou leurs idées de divertissement. J'aime les moldus. Ils ont bon goût et ne se défendent pas." fit Daray. Rahkesh roula les yeux. Les vampires aimaient à dire qu'ils se basaient entièrement sur le sang des espèces en question, ce qui dans un certain sens était probablement vrai. Rahkesh savait cependant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi superficiels, même s'ils essayant de le prétendre. Bien que dans le cas de Daray ça pouvait être vrai, il était assez cliché pour vraiment le croire.

"Est-ce que tu crois-" commença Daray.

Graaaaalwp

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda Rahkesh, en regardant autour. Le nez de Sygra dépassa d'un coin de la salle de bain.

_"Moi"_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Erm"_

_"Sygra?"_ Demanda Rahkesh, en reniflant l'air. Quelque chose sentait mauvais, et vaguement nauséeux ... comme du vomi. Il alla à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. _"Sygra?"_

_"C'est quelque chose que j'ai mangé, quand nous étions en Éthiopie."_

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Daray, dans sa forme de vampire, en tournant la tête vers Rahkesh et en clignant des yeux au vomi brun/jaune sur le sol. "Burk"

"C'est quelque chose qu'elle a mangé chez Namach en Éthiopie." fit Rahkesh, en fronçant le nez.

"C'est un gnome, une sorte de gnome." fit Daray. Il le bannit d'un mouvement de baguette.

_"Sygra, pourquoi as-tu mangé un gnome?"_

_"Parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques et je voulais savoir leur goût."_

Rahkesh traduisit la réponse à Daray, qui éclata de rire et caressa la tête de Sygra.

"Ma chère, tu ferais une excellente vampire." lui dit-il. Rahkesh soupira et ouvrit une fenêtre, jetant un sort pour changer rapidement l'air de la pièce, génial, maintenant son familier et son meilleur ami pensaient que le meilleur moyen de tester de tester les pouvoirs de nouvelles espèces étaient de les manger.

"Comme j'allais le dire, penses-tu qu'il y a une possibilité de rallier l'Europe au combat?" demanda Daray.

"Daray, je n'ai vécu qu'en Angleterre, je ne sais absolument rien des autres endroits. Et rallier qui? Ils ont perdus quelque chose comme soixante-quinze pourcent de la population." fit Rahkesh, fatigué.

"Hé bien, je pensais que la seule chose qui se tient réellement sur leur chemin, en ce moment, c'est leur problème avec ce Voldemort. S'ils partait ils pourraient se concentrer à se débarrasser de l'épidémie et à avancer. Sûrement qu'ils ont appris leur leçon?"

"Peut-être. Je suppose que quiconque était là quand l'épidémie a commandé avait des problèmes avec les êtres magiques autres qu'humains. Ils sont principalement morts. C'est possible, mais vous allez devoir parler à ceux qui restent à ce sujet." Rahkesh suivit Daray dans le salon. "Pourquoi cette inquiétude?"

"Hé bien, de la façon dont je le vois, l'Europe est le plus grand point faible dans la défense contre les démons. Donc, quelque peu problématique, c'est un point qui doit être travaillé. Je dirais que la plupart de l'Afrique est pire, mais il n'y a jamais eu de portail découverts en dehors de l'Égypte et de l'Afrique du Sud. Ils n'ont autre part jamais vu de démons pour autant que quiconque le sache. Ils ont tendance à aller vers les gros centres de vie magiques, où il y a de nombreux êtres magiques vivants ensemble. Il n'y a pas suffisamment d'institutions dans la plupart de l'Afrique pour qu'ils aient une raison d'essayer de l'envahir.

"Tu pourrais le suggérer à la réunion du MLFC." fit Rahkesh. "Il y a un groupe en Europe essayant de faire tomber Voldemort donc ils seront probablement d'accord avec toi. Alastor Maugrey le dirige et c'est un ancien élève. Il sera au Conclave."

"Grand-mère travaille sur une liste des points faibles à ajouter aux discussions." expliqua Daray.

"Qu'en est-il des prisonniers?" demanda Rahkesh. Il avait attendu des nouvelles de ce côté et n'avait rien entendu. Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris d'être en dehors de la boucle d'information puisque les Atéres s'occupaient des démons, en dehors des quelques uns que Namach avait. Ils tenaient les interrogatoires en famille pour le moment. Les démons avaient peu de chance de parler Anglais et donc les traductions ajouteraient une autre diffculté et prendraient du temps. De plus il n'y avait pas de potions de vérité connues pour fonctionner sur les démons. Ils allaient devoir être interrogés séparément et les informations allaient devoir être recoupées.

"Ces stupides choses sont encore inconscientes."

"Ça fait des jours."

"Au moins ils ne sont pas comateux. Ils semble terriblement faibles mais ils sont vivants et tous les organes majeurs sont encore fonctionnels. Silas pense qu'ils seront réveillés d'ici demain. Sharahak aide pour les interrogatoires, et je serais là sous ma forme de démon, pour l'effet psychologique."

Quelqu'un toqua deux fois à la porte, Rahkesh sortit sa baguette et attendit, un autre bruit à la porte se fit entendre et Daray se relaxa. A Akren tout le monde avait des codes. Rahkesh retira les sécurités de la porte avec un sort jaune et argenté. La porte s'ouvrit et Ally entra.

"Alors. Des démons au Mexique?" fit-elle en prenant le fauteuil. "Les gars, vous devez me dire la prochaine fois que vous allez quelque part comme ça. Il semble que j'ai manqué une sacrée fête."

"Toi seule, Ally" fit Daray, en secouant la tête, "appellerais cela une fête."

La partie la plus étonnante, pensa Rahkesh, était qu'Ally considérerait _vraiment_ cela comme une fête. Pour elle, une fête entraînait des combats, du sang, des morts, et plusieurs blessures sérieuses. Quelque soit le style de travail vers lequel Ally s'orienterait (elle ne le disait pas, ce qui faisait penser à Rahkesh que ce serait l'espionnage ou les assassinats), des fêtes avec de la musique classique et des danses en seraient aussi éloignées qu'il était possible.

"Est-ce que ton frère est impliqué dans la réunion du MLFC?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Non, il est trop jeune pour ça. Il sera de garde à la maison pendant le Conclave. Tu connais les règles d'une réunion du MLFC, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Rahkesh n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant que Namach le mentionne.

"Je ne suis pas surpris. L'Angleterre l'a rejoint après avoir été sérieusement secouée par la Première Guerre Mondiale ; ils n'étaient plus trop en état de protester. Donc, évidemment, ils n'apprennent cela à personne." fit Daray.

"Parce qu'il appartient à toutes les formes de vie magiques, tout le monde a une voix, par l'intermédiaire des représentants de chaque espèce. De plus, chaque membre de chaque espèce impliquées a le droit de pouvoir regarder ou d'écouter l'ensemble du Conclave." fit Ally.

"C'est d'une grande importance." déclara Rahkesh.

"Oui, effectivement." fit Ally. "Nous avons toutes les radios sorcières qui couvrent l'évènement. Et Skyeyes enregistre tout, c'est ensuite envoyé aux plusieurs millions de récepteurs dans le monde."

"Skyeyes?"

"Des caméras magiques." expliqua Ally. "Elle sont contrôlées à distance et enregistreront tout. Parce qu'il n'est pas pratique d'avoir un récepteur dans chaque maison individuelle, de larges centres de diffusion sont montés. Mon frère travaille sur la sécurité de ces lieux. Certaines personnes seront forcément en désaccord avec tout ce qu'il sera dit. Certaines personnes aiment juste protester face à toute forme de gouvernement."

"Comment des espèces comme les Sirènes et les Centaures y ont accès?"

"Par quelque chose de peu différent d'un cinéma de plein air." fit Ally. "Tu vas au Conclave, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. On m'a ordonné de faire un rapport sur les démons." fit Rahkesh. Il avait reçu la nouvelle date limite ce matin. Il avait une semaine pour l'écrire. "Ça ne sera pas un des grands évènements. Je présenterait mon rapport à un petit comité, probablement des stratèges militaires et des académiciens, et une fois que les questions seront passées ils donneront la copie papier, plus les questions et les réponses à tout le monde. Ça sera dans les archives publiques."

"Tu as eu plus d'interactions avec les démons que n'importe quel autre mortel, de vivant cela dit." observa Ally.

"Je dois y être pendant toute la session, ou du moins ils doivent pouvoir me contacter." fit Rahkesh. "La directrice a été assez énervée à l'idée d'autoriser des objets de communication non sécurisés dans l'école. Trop de connections magiques. Le miroir de communication que j'utilise est un modèle qu'elle a elle-même enchanté pour éviter de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche, il s'autodétruit."

"Tu dois vraiment aimer Nvara." fit Ally, admirative. "Quiconque l'a choisi comme Directrice était un génie. Avez-vous entendu parler de son nouvel animagus?"

"Daray, je présume que les Atéres sont d'une certaine manière impliqués avec le Conclave." fit Rahkesh.

"Les Atéres ont été engagés pour sécuriser les bâtiments pendant le Conclave." acquiesça Daray. "Plus vis à vis de démons que quiconque d'autre. Il y en a au moins encore cinq, dans ce monde. Tous sont ceux que Voldemort a invoqué. Sans parler des démons des mers. Les peuples des mers ont offert de les surveiller, ils auront bientôt des rapports préliminaires."

"Qu'en est-il des sirènes?"

"Personne n'a réussi à les contacter." fit Daray avec une certaine inquiétude. "Elles ont disparu. Complètement. C'est comme si elles s'étaient toutes enterrées dans un trou. Même les gens responsables du contact avec chaque espèce avec des informations sur le rassemblement n'ont pas réussi à avoir des nouvelles des sirènes.

"A cause des démons des mers?" demanda Ally.

"Peut-être. Personne ne sait." fit Daray en haussant les épaules.

"Et pour Sharahak?" demanda Ally.

"Il sera présent, mais quand il a quitté la réalité des démons, il a sauté à travers le portail après avoir abattu les gardes. Personne ne l'a vu partir. Ils ne savent probablement pas qu'il est parti. Il vivait seul, après tout. Juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal et que nous perdions et qu'il se retrouvent là-bas de nouveau, il gardera son identité secrète. De cette façon il aurait une chance de reprendre son ancienne vie là-bas, si le pire se produit." fit Rahkesh. 'Il sera déguisé comme un vampire normal, se faisant passer pour un esclave échappé."

"Est-ce que des esclaves se sont déjà échappés?" demanda Ally.

"Bonne question. Personne ne le sait." fit Daray. "Je crois que Namach a envoyé un mot à tous les anciens vampires, juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait entendu quelque chose. Il a eu une réponse de la chercheuse de dragon Mariah, mais je n'en sais pas plus."

"C'était quelque chose de différent." fit Silas, arrivant finalement. "Elle avait quelques documents à propos du corps d'un dragon mort ayant été emmené dans la réalité des démons il y a longtemps. Ils pensaient probablement que c'était une friandise ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un des siens – je pense qu'elle veut le récupérer."

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée?" demanda Daray en souriant. Silas l'ignora. Nuri, cependant, se jeta contre Daray. Plaçant une patte sur son visage, la panthère s'allongea pour renifler les cheveux de Daray.

"Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait l'éduquer à vivre en société?" demanda Daray sous les pattes géantes de Nuri. "Ce n'est plus un bébé!"

"Il est trop mignon. Arrête de te plaindre." fit Ally, et Nuri, sentant quelqu'un qu'il pouvait charmer pour qu'il le caresse, se releva et commença à se frotter contre les genoux d'Ally.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

S'ils quadrillent les lieux, ça ne devrait pas être difficile d'en retirer un." fit Shackelbolt. "Rahkesh avait plusieurs de ses miroirs et d'autres moyens de communications autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'un détraqueur pour détruire l'horcruxe suivant, et il avait décidé de consulter certains de ces anciens alliés pour avoir des idées.

Les vampires et les fae locaux aux Royaumes-Unis avaient joint leurs forces pour quadriller les secteurs et contenir les détraqueurs errants, libérés d'Azkaban, qui étaient partout. Des centaines de moldus avaient du être soumis au sort d'Oubliette ce dernier mois, et il ne restait pas suffisamment de personnel au Ministère pour faire quelque chose. A la place, les locaux le faisaient eux-mêmes, souvent avec de terribles résultats. Puisque les vampires avaient repoussé leur plan de se dévoiler aux moldus, possiblement indéfiniment, ils avaient acceptés d'aider.

Avec la future invasion des démons qui arrivait, les anciens (il n'y avait qu'une poignée de réels anciens) avaient unanimement accepté que maintenant n'était pas le meilleur moment de montrer aux moldus que les vampires et la magie en général existaient. Ça n'avait pas de sens de commencer maintenant ce projet, pas quand les démons risquaient de surgir, probablement bientôt. Faire découvrir la magie aux moldus, et donc leur faire savoir que leurs enfants magiques étaient la proie d'une armée d'envahisseurs, ne serait pas bon pour la stabilité mondiale. Particulièrement au vu du fait que tout le monde était quasiment certain que les armes moldues ne serviraient pas à grand chose face aux démons. Il avait déjà été établi que les engins électriques ne survivaient pas au transport dans la réalité des démons, bien que c'était une équipe d'Aurors russes qui ait testé les engins construits avec des composants de rockets classiques, pensant qu'ils pourraient les lancer à travers les portails. Il y avait eu des protestations des plus jeunes vampires, qui avaient, à la manière des jeunes de chaque espèce, attendus avec impatience tous les bouleversements qui allaient se produire. Ils avaient même menacés de faire l'annonce de leur existence sans approbation. Ils avaient rapidement été contenus par Cyala qui, dans une rare démonstration de réelle fureur, avait forcé six protestataires à une combustion spontanée.

Donc avec l'annonce repoussée, quelque chose devait être fait à propos des détraqueurs sauvages avant que les moldus ne les découvrent par eux-mêmes. D'où le quadrillage par secteur effectué par les fae et les vampires locaux, mais avec l'assistance de quelques centaines d'Aurors américains qui utilisaient cela comme une opportunité d'entraînement.

"Je pensais à en attirer un. Un détraqueur que se nourrit attire les autres." fit Rahkesh.

"Quoi?" demanda Maugrey.

"Mon épouvantard est un détraqueur. Je l'ai montré à un des professeurs ici et il dit qu'il donnera les mêmes signaux que le ferait un vrai détraqueur." expliqua Rahkesh. "Pourquoi aller chasser un détraqueur, surtout qu'ils sont si difficile à attraper, quand je peux en faire venir un ici?"

"Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un dont il va se nourrir." souligna Tonks.

"Maugrey, gardez-vous toujours Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Ouais. Je pensais la laisser partir bientôt, puisque je n'ai aucune utilité pour elle."

"Pouvez-vous la faire venir chez moi?" demanda Rahkesh. Se référant à celle des diverses propriétés des Potter qui était une maison, car les autres étaient principalement des cottages.

"Bien sûr. Quand?"

"Demain?"

"Je peux m'arranger. Comment ça va fonctionner au fait?"

"Hé bien, je dois ouvrir le médaillon pour en retirer l'âme. Donc j'aurais le détraqueur attaché au médaillon. Pour cela j'aurai besoin de l'amener à penser qu'il peut boire l'âme du médaillon. Pour cela j'utiliserai un épouvantard pour faire venir un autre détraqueur, il en verra un se nourrir de l'objet et fera pareil. Une fois attaché, je renverrai l'épouvantard, le vrai détraqueur sera coincé et boira la connexion de Voldemort au médaillon. C'est de la magie d'âme donc le détraqueur ne protestera sans doute pas trop. La connexion de sang est d'un de ses ancêtres, Serpentard. Avec cette connexion enlevée, je peux ouvrir le médaillon en enlevant ma connexion à Voldemort et en la jetant à travers un vortex. Cela je le créerait avec le vampire, le vortex attirera tout dans la réalité de la mort. Ma liaison passant à travers va ouvrir le médaillon et l'âme de Voldemort passera au travers. Le détraqueur sera détruit, et le vampire sera mort."

'Hu, huh. Ça me dépasse totalement ..." murmura Tonks à Rémus, ils regardaient par le même miroir, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était rendue avec lui en Espagne. Rahkesh avait voulu demander comment les choses se passaient entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Il allait devoir à un moment parler seul à seul avec Rémus. Mais Rémus était tellement occupé maintenant avec les meutes de loups garous espagnols qu'il serait difficile d'arranger cela.

"Ça sera plus simple à faire que ça en a l'air." fit Rahkesh.

"Je l'espère. Est-ce que ça serait dangereux de rester?" demanda Maugrey.

"Je ne le pense pas. Mais vous aurez de la compagnie. Tristan Namach et quelques autres." avertit Rahkesh

"D'accord.' accepta Maugrey. "Je m'y attendais, ils pense probablement que tout cela est très amusant."

"Oui." fit Rahkesh en souriant. "Tout notre travail pour détruire Voldemort est une grande opportunité pour des recherches et des observations. Est-ce que vous serez au Conclave?" demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet afin que personne ne parle du dernier horcruxe. Maugrey, se rappelant comment Rahkesh avait réagit en découvrant où était le dernier horcruxe, accepta cette distraction.

"Oui. Je suis un vétéran respecté et je les ai combattu, quand ils ont attaqués Daniel chez moi cet été." fit Maugrey. "J'imagine que tu seras au centre de tout ceci?"

"Je ne l'espère pas."

"Tu les as vu encore plus, et tu les as combattus plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

"J'écris un rapport là-dessus. Ils voudront probablement l'entendre en paroles cependant. Et j espère prendre part si des décisions sont prises. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autorité propre dans ce cas. Au mieux ils écouteront mes conseils."

"Oh, je pense que tu trouveras que ce sera une foule différente que celles auxquelles tu es habitué. Le seul gouvernement que tu as jamais rencontré est le notre qui est archaïque et médiéval. Ceci est très différent. La majorité des représentants sont allés à Akren. Et tous savent quand ils sont dans une situation délicate, et ils saisissent rapidement ce qu'ils entendent. Même ceux qui ne sont pas allés à Akren ont l'esprit vif, c'est l'une des quelques organisations internationales qui fonctionne bien. Le CIS (ICW : confédération internationale des sorciers) fonctionne assez bien, surtout depuis qu'ils se sont débarrassés de toutes les vieilles traditions maintenant que l'Europe n'a plus de représentant. Mais même le CIS est attaché à la bureaucratie. Le MLFC est nouveau, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, donc tout doit commencer à partir de rien et c'est vraiment stimulant. Très moderne."

"Les représentants fae peuvent généralement mettre très rapidement au point un plan d'action. Tant que les vampires et les loups garous ne commencent pas une bataille dans la salle principale, ça devrait se passer assez rapidement. Tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes. Tu es vraiment le seul expert à ce sujet. Pas un expert en terme de connaissances mais en vertu de l'expérience. De par ta seule expérience, tu seras facilement la personne qu'ils seront la plus susceptible d'écouter. Particulièrement les mortels. Nous avons tendance à nous regrouper, particulièrement après le comportement abyssal de plusieurs de nos pays ces quelques dernières années. Ces quelques dernières décennies à vrai dire. Maintenant que nous avons une personne qui a eu le plus de contacts avec les démons, ils vont vouloir le mettre en avant le plus possible."

"Je n'irai pas aussi loin, Maugrey. Daray Atéres a eu autant de contact avec les démons que moi. Et Tristan Namach presque autant, probablement plus. Quand nous étions au Mexique, il a envahi l'esprit de l'un de leurs ensorceleurs et a eu accès à tous ses souvenirs."

"Tu y étais vraiment, alors?" demanda Rémus, préoccupé. Tonks, Régulus, et Shackelbolt avaient des expressions similaires.

"Oui, j'y étais."

"Terriblement dangereux." fit prudemment Rémus. Les relations de Rahkesh avec tous ses anciens amis et mentors ne tenaient qu'à un fil ; il ne voulait pas encore entendre de critiques sur le fait qu'il se mette dans des situations dangereuses. Elles se produisaient, s'il mourait alors il mourait, et personne n'allait ne serait-ce que commenter combien de fois sa vie était en danger.

"Ce n'était pas aussi terrible. Ça aurait pu être bien pire." répondit doucement Rahkesh. "C'est ce pourquoi je m'entraîne Rémus, quelqu'un doit le faire. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai aimé ça, mais mieux vaut savoir ce qu'il se passe plutôt que d'être pris par surprise..

"Je sais. Simplement ne te fais pas tuer, gamin." lui dit Rémus. Rahkesh sourit un peu.

"J'aime être en vie. J'ai appelé mon vieil ami Sharahak, le vampire qui a été changé en démon. Je vous en ai parlé, n'est-ce pas?" Ils hochèrent tous la tête, la totalité de l'histoire n'étant qu'une révélation récente, une qui avait été dévoilée pendant une conférence qui avait durée toute la nuit entre Maugrey, Rémus et Shackelbolt sur ce en quoi se changeait leur jeune ami. "Je l'ai rappelé dans ce monde. Il a vécu dans cette réalité pendant un millier d'années. Je pense qu'il sera la star du show. Il connait tout. Bien qu'il ait vécu en reclus et qui soit resté loin de tous les autres, il a fait un grand effort pour mémoriser des choses à utiliser quand il reviendrait ici. Il a toujours pensé qu'il reviendrait, vous voyez. Il n'en sait peut-être pas beaucoup à propos de leur entraînement parce qu'il est resté éloigné, mais il connait leur société."

"J'aimerais le rencontrer, il semble être quelqu'un de bien. Quel âge a-t-il?" demanda Maugrey.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'il a quinze cent ans, peut-être un siècle ou deux de plus. Ça le qualifie comme un ancien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais il n'est plus un vampire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. Mais lui et Namach s'entendent plutôt bien, et lui et la lignée de Cyala s'entendent aussi à merveille. Je pense qu'il restera avec les vampires la plupart du temps." supposa Rahkesh. Sharahak et Namach sont allés chercher certaines des affaires de Sharahak enfermé dans une caverne dans ce qui est maintenant l'Iran. Comme tous les vampires itinérants, il avait une cachette comme assurance, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de maison ou de territoire sécurisé. Ces deux-là s'entendent très bien, même si Sharahak est trop servile, au point d'en irriter le vampire le plus vieux. L'obséquiosité continuelle de Sharahak vis à vis de l'ancien était une attitude plus qu'étrange pour un itinérant qui était assez doué et assez vieux pour commander le respect d'un des siens. Rahkesh ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit Sharahak avait une admiration considérable pour Namach, et ça se voyait constamment. Namach le tolérait, réussissant de justesse à masquer son inquiétude et son irritation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que le conclave va faire?" demanda Tonks.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si j'ai de la chance, je vais recommander la formation d'une demi-douzaine d'équipes mobiles de combattants, prêtes à être déployées n'importe où un portail est trouvé, pour le contenir et le détruire. Puis il faudrait que chaque pays commence à construire une armée de combattants magiques." fit Rahkesh.

"Si ces équipes se forment effectivement, je pense que j'aimerais m'y joindre." fit doucement Tonks. Rémus sembla alarmé, sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il resta silencieux, semblant troublé.

"Tout comme moi." fit Shackelbolt.

"Je suppose que je suis trop vieux. Mais je pense que je vais me porter volontaire pour entraîner le force de combat qui se développera." fit Maugrey. "Pour autant j'aime ma retraite, ceci est plus important. J'imagine que les équipes primaires seront des combattants AAA."

"Probablement." acquiesça Rahkesh. "Mais cela dit, il y a de nombreux endroits où il n'y a pas assez de communauté magique, ou de gouvernement, pour créer une force de défense, le Conclave pourrait décider de joindre les forces, commandées sur une base espèce-par-espèce avec un commandement central non affilié à aucun pays."

"Maintenant, ça ressemble à une idée." acquiesça Maugrey. "Et je parie qu'ils te demanderont des suggestions, juste parce que tu a vu si souvent ces créatures en action."

"Revenons à l'horcruxe." fit Rahkesh, en revenant sur le sujet. "Si vous pouviez amener Narcissa vers midi, nous pourrons le détruire demain."

"Qu'en est-il de tes cours?" C'était évidemment Rémus qui avait posé la question.

"J'ai un examen dans la matinée, quatre heures de sorts basiques de guérison. Puis un cours sur les dessins des conjurations en Nécromancie Noire, mais après le déjeuner, je suis libre jusqu'à sept heures où j'ai magie de l'esprit."

"Excellent." Le plus tôt nous pourrons nous débarrasser de ça, le mieux ça sera." fit Régulus. Rahkesh hocha son approbation, sachant que Régulus avait hâte de retourner en Australie ; il était déjà parti depuis bien trop longtemps. Le frère de Sirius restait dans les parages suite à un sentiment d'échec d'avoir fui pendant la première guerre, et bien qu'il était déterminé à voir la fin de celle-ci, il était éloigné de ses amis et de sa famille depuis trop longtemps.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Après plus d'un mois dans une prison, Narcissa Malfoy réussissait quand même à être belle et parfaitement aristocratique. C'est ce que pensa Rahkesh alors qu'il regardait Alastor Maugrey et sa prisonnière remonter l'allée. Des robes d'un violet sombre avec des broderies argentées et des cheveux bien entretenus. Elle tenait sa tête haute et ignorait tout le monde autour d'elle, particulièrement Maugrey à ses côtés. Il n'y avait aucune entrave sur elle, mais sans baguette, elle ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. La plupart des personnes magiques se reposaient sur la magie pour tout ce qui concernait la self-défense. Narcissa était trop enfoncée dans la rhétorique sang-pur pour avoir appris quelque chose d'aussi plébéien* que le combat au corps à corps.

C'était la quatrième des cinq propriétés Potter. La cinquième était à Godric Hollow, Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais visitée et il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. Celle-ci était une maison avec un peu de terrain et d'épais bois s'étalant derrière. Le plus proche voisin était à un demi-kilomètre. Assez loin pour que des protections puissent être placées autour des bois pour prévenir tout signe de ce qui allait se passer de s'échapper.

Pour les nouvelles protections, pour garder contenue la magie qu'il allait utiliser, Rahkesh avait eu beaucoup d'aide. Shackelbolt, Rémus, Tonks et Minerva McGonagall étaient arrivés en avance. Rahkesh avait été choqué de voir la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard ici. McGonagall ressemblait exactement à celle dont il se rappelait. La guerre, l'anarchie et l'épidémie se répandaient comme un orage déchaîné partout mais elle semblait immunisée contre tout cela. Ils s'étaient salués assez chaudement, n'étant plus étudiant et professeur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire plus que quelques mots avait que les autres commencent à arriver.

Les professeurs Xanthius et Namach étaient arrivés peu après Rahkesh. Lord Hadrian avait envoyé Andrew Farov et cinq autres vampires pour garder un œil sur les choses. Le détraqueur attiré était déjà en chemin et les fae avait acceptés de faire un rapport plus tard grâce à un enregistreur. Il flottait au dessus de leurs têtes maintenant, une brillante sphère de magie bleue avec de minuscules perles se déplaçant à l'intérieur.

Rahkesh était une boule de nerf. Il avait averti tous ses anciens amis contre le fait de dire quoi que ce soit donnant un indice sur son identité passée. Ils avaient tous des protections mentales adéquates. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une sueur froide de venir chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que les vampires qui le connaissaient en tant que Rahkesh et les humains qui le connaissaient en tant qu'Harry Potter étaient dans la même pièce. Il était peu probable qu'aucun des vampires d'Hadrian le découvrent, mais il le redoutait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir dormi une minute la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Maugrey était un ancien d'Akren, mais les autres, particulièrement Rémus, étaient trop facilement reliés à Harry Potter. Rahkesh avait presque demandé à Rémus de ne pas venir, mais il avait décidé que ce serait bien trop grossier vis à vis du loup garou. Rémus était de la vieille école – un membre de longue date de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils pouvaient être discret et garder un secret.; ils devaient pouvoir le faire simplement pour survivre.

Mais rien de cela ne le calmait. Il parvenait rapidement à la conclusion que le seul moyen d'éviter d'avoir son ancienne identité mélangée avec sa présente identité serait de tuer publiquement Harry Potter. Harry Potter était un outil utile, mais seulement chez lui. Pourtant Rahkesh n'en voulait pas. Son livre sur le Fourchelangue était apparu sur les étagères partout en Europe la veille. Ça avait été annoncée dans tous les journaux majeurs. Harry Potter et Rahkesh Asmodaeus étaient enregistrés comme co-auteurs, ainsi que les trois vampires qui les avaient aidés. Pour cela seulement son nouveau nom allait être reconnu bien assez tôt. Mais séparé d'Harry Potter. Il était temps de rejeter l'identité d'Harry Potter avant que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami proche ou un allié le découvre. Sa peur d'être découvert était déjà quasiment une paranoïa certifiée, et empirait alors que les évènements conspirait pour rapprocher son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle. La liberté qu'il avait gagné avec son nouveau lui était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'abandonner. D'avoir tout le monde sachant d'où il venait, qui il avait été. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Akren, ne pouvait pas disparaitre de nouveau avant d'avoir été diplômé. Il _devait_ garder Harry Potter loin de lui jusque là.

Rahkesh aurait-il réfléchi clairement, il aurait trouvé étonnant d'être aussi frénétique à propos d'autres chose que le rituel risqué qu'il était sur le point de tenter. Mais pour Rahkesh, la peur d'être découvert était bien plus terrifiante que d'être réduit en pièces s'il ratait le rituel. La façon dont il se frigorifiait et s'étouffait de panique chaque fois qu'il voyait une personne de son ancienne vie et une personne de sa nouvelle vie se retrouvaient au même endroit était effrayant en lui-même. Une peur assez intense pour qu'il s'arrête de le faire fonctionner lui faisait encore plus peur. Si quelqu'un découvrait un jour il devrait partir aussi vite que possible. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à courir toute sa vie. Il courrait aussi loin que possible, et se cacherait du mieux qu'il pouvait, étant qui il était, mais il semblait que, comme un spectre, son passé flottait toujours derrière lui, pas tout à fait assez loin derrière.

Il était devenu si nerveux à ce sujet que Rémus, inquiet que Rahkesh puisse avoir une sorte de crise nerveuse et se tue accidentellement et possiblement tout le monde, avait amené Shackelbolt et Tonks à la maison. Là, ils pourraient regarder depuis les grandes fenêtres du salon. Les fenêtres avaient été enchantées pour ne laisser voir que d'un seul côté.

Rahkesh s'était quelque peu calmé après cela. Suffisamment pour que Namach et Xanthius arrêtèrent de lui lancer de drôles de regards alors qu'il faisait les cents pas. Rahkesh n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à son odeur et, sans qu'il le sache, il sentait la terreur pure. Il avait été distrait par sa quasi-panique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ces deux professeurs avaient lancés des sorts invisibles et non repérables pour cacher les vagues d'agitation et de peur qu'il émettait aux vampires d'Hadrian.

"Une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive?" demanda Xanthius dans le langage de son peuple. Le vampire à côté de lui répondit de même, sans aucune difficulté.

"Après cet horcruxe, il n'en reste plus qu'un."

"Celui qu'il porte."

"Celui dont il ne sait pas que tu es au courant." lui rappela vivement Tristan. Xanthius faillit ricaner, presque, le faire serait trop indigne. L'elfe avait été au courant de cet horcruxe depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rahkesh dans les chambres de sanguimagie le jour où Saul Folvern était mort. Il n'avait pas su de qui était l'horcruxe, mais il avait senti que Rahkesh en portait un et avait insisté pour avoir des réponses de ses collègues immédiatement après.

Tristan, naturellement, avait fait une passable imitation d'incompréhrnsion. Finalement, Xanthius avait trouvé par lui-même. Et après le petit combat d'esprit de Rahkesh avec Ferraidar, Ryavar et Ferraidar avaient tous les deux sentit ce qu'avait trouvé Xanthius. Sans que Rahkesh le sache, les elfes suivaient Voldemort de très prêt et s'étaient pris d'intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait en Grande Bretagne.

"Peu importe. Est-il aussi effrayé de le retirer?"

"Peut-être."

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Quand tu dis 'peut-être' comme cela, ça signifie non. Tu sais de quoi il est aussi terrifié, et tu ne veux simplement pas me le dire."

"Qui t'a dit cela?" demanda Tristan, ennuyé que Xanthius puisse le lire aussi bien.

"Ferraidar." répondit Xanthius avec un demi-sourire. Tristan ne montra aucun signe extérieur d'énervement mais l'elfe sentit un pic de magie émanant du vampire vers la réalité des elfes, probablement destiné aux oreille de Ferraidar. "Ryavar voulait être ici, tu sais. Elle trouve la façon dont vous, les hominidés, jouez avec vos propres âmes tout à fait fascinante." fit Xanthius. Tristan resta silencieux et Xanthius réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelles très bien accueillie par l'ancien vampire.

"Alors?" réessaya finalement Xanthius.

"Tu sais qui étaient les mortels présents?"

"Je connais leurs noms. Ce sont les représentants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce sont des gens tenaces. On ne voit pas souvent des mortels aussi dévoués. Ils veulent réellement que ce Voldemort parte."

"Ta vision des mortels est trop superficielle."

"N'essaye pas de me distraire. Pourquoi aurait-il peur d'eux?"

"Il ne l'est pas. Il y avait avec nous plusieurs vampires appartenant à Lord Hadrian. Maintenant les chances qu'aucun d'entre eux perce à jour l'identité de Rahkesh est minuscule, mais le fait qu'il y ait une chance est précisément ce qui le perturbe."

"Oh, allez Tristan! Tu ne t'attends sûrement à ce que je crois cela. Ce jeune mortel est quasiment pétrifié de peur et tu me dis que c'est parce qu'il redoute que des gens d'Hadrian aient un cerveau et découvrent qui il est réellement?"

"Oui. Et ce n'est pas sans vérité. Hadrian dirige réellement les vampires d'Angleterre. Rahkesh est de là-bas. Avec tout son intérêt pour Rahkesh récemment Hadrian retourne tous les grains de sable du pays pour trouver de quelle pierre Rahkesh a surgi. Il n'a pas de passé avant son apparition à Akren, mais il est une créature bien trop fine pour n'avoir jamais fait de magie auparavant. Il est la nouvelle star d'Akren, et il est apparut de nulle part du pays le moins probable au monde. Même s'il l'a gardé secrète pendant près d'un an, presque tout le monde sait maintenant de quel pays il vient. Nous avons eu des nonnes qui ont réussi à Akren, mais quelqu'un d'Angleterre? Ça fait si longtemps que _je_ ne me rappelle pas du dernier."

Xanthius y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, regardant Rahkesh, qui regardait les formes approchantes d'Alastor Maugrey et de Narcissa Malfoy avec un soulagement visible. Son odeur s'était stabilisée et était du calme placide que tout élève d'Akren apprenait rapidement à émettre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Rahkesh avait semblé virtuellement inébranlable. Même l'arrivée des deux dragons de mort à la destruction du dernier horcruxe l'avait à peine fait cligner des yeux. A la plus petite possibilité que son ancienne identité soit dévoilée, Rahkesh s'était complètement effondré. Xanthius connaissait assez bien la peur suicidaire de Rahkesh que quelqu'un lise son esprit, il avait vu Rahkesh utiliser sa peur comme une arme et donner un mal de tête à l'ensemble du conseil des fae. Il avait vu un enregistrement télépathique de cet échange et il avait été choqué à la fois par la terreur de Rahkesh et par son empressement à mourir plutôt que d'abandonner, et il avait été impressionné par son contrôle. Mais même avec cela, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de faiblesse chez le jeune mortel.

"Je suppose que sa peur d'être découvert est en partie la cause de sa peur qu'on lise son esprit."

"Probablement."

"Tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis." déclara Xanthius. Tristan ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. "Serait-ce vraiment si mal que tout le monde sache qui il était? Je n'arrive pas à voir comment cela créerait une telle réaction. Il est déjà plus célèbre en tant que Rahkesh qu'il ne l'était avant. Maintenant , l'ensemble de ce damné monde connait son nom, son visage et ses capacités. Il est au centre d'un grand bouleversement dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Qui se préoccupe de sa première vie?"

"Il le fait." souligna Tristan. "Il est si terrifié de cela que je commence à me demander s'il ne disparaitrait pas de nouveau, jetant au diable les règles d'Akren."

"Il ne pourrait pas le faire et il le sait."

"Il pense qu'il ne le peut pas, cependant il peut s'échapper. De tous nos étudiants il peut vraiment le faire. Le sang de dragon n'en a pas encore terminé avec lui ; il se prépare juste pour le deuxième round. Nous ne pourrions jamais le traquer suffisamment rapidement avant qu'il ne le change de nouveau."

"Peut-être qu'il est temps que quelqu'un jette un œil à son passé. Il doit y avoir une raison pour une telle peur. "répondit prudemment Xanthius, sachant que Tristan savait probablement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Rahkesh.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Si c'est ce que tu demandes." le surprit Tristan. Un étudiant d'Akren avec un problème aussi sérieux que celui de Rahkesh recevait généralement bon nombre de conseils des professeurs. Les faiblesses étaient inacceptables. Et bien que l'école laissait les choses toutes seules, incluant les nombreux et fréquemment hideux crimes commis sur ses terres, ils étaient aussi une école et étaient supposés enseigner et guider. Et cela seul n'était pas suffisant pour impliquer les professeurs, Tristan était très intéressé par le jeune mortel, au point de s'impliquer lui-même dans les querelles des vieux vampires qui voulaient transformer Rahkesh en l'un d'entre eux. Puisque Tristan ne s'était presque jamais directement impliqué, la façon dont il avait laissé Sergio sanglant et dans le coma après que ce vampire avait refusé de laisser Rahkesh seul en avait dit beaucoup sur combien il se souciait du Thunderbird d'Akren.

"J'avais l'impression que tu allais essayer de le convaincre de devenir ton prochain apprenti ; est-ce que cela ne serait pas un problème?" Tristan resta silencieux. "Tu ne penses pas que son fonctionnement mental est altéré par tout cela? Demanda Xanthius incrédule. Tristan se retourna et fixa ses yeux sur le professeur elfe. Xanthius se figea alors que l'air commença soudainement à se rafraichir.

"Non, Xanthius, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas." Tristan s'approcha plus prêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Xanthius, ses yeux luisant d'une couleur dorée. "Et même si c'était le cas, c'est un sujet sur lequel je ne vais pas encore me pencher. Et toi non plus." Cette dernière phrase avait été dite dans une deuxième langue, l'Haut Elfe, une langue interdite quand un non-elfe était présent. Aucune créature autre que les elfes ne l'avait entendue. Sa maitrise parfaite évidente par Tristan choqua Xanthius au coeur, alors même que la commande magique de respecter ces mots le frappa et faillit faire fléchir ses genoux.

Tristan se retourna vers les mortels au centre de la pelouse, la fine illusion qui avait caché l'entière conversation et la confrontation à tout le monde se dissipa. A côté de lui, Xanthius avait arrêté de respirer et regardait droit devant lui, les yeux vitreux, alors qu'il essayait de réaliser ce dont il devait juste d'être témoin.

"Finissons-en avec ça." fit Maugrey alors qu'il s'approchait de Rahkesh. "Es-tu certain d'être prêt Thunder?" demanda-t-il calmement, regardant attentivement Rahkesh, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

"Plus que jamais." répondit Rahkesh avec un sourire assuré. Il le pensait, maintenant qu'il était sur le point de commencer, il était parfaitement calme. Toute l'anxiété et la peur avaient disparus en un battement de cœur. Il remarqua alors qu'il menait Narcissa au centre de l'anneau de sang sur la pelouse que faire de la sanguimagie avait un effet apaisant pour lui. Il stupéfixa Narcissa, puis la pétrifia.

"Très bien. Sois prudent." fit Maugrey, Rahkesh lui fit un chaud sourire, sachant que c'était aussi prêt qu'irait jamais Maugrey pour lui dire qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.

"Les autres sont dans la maison. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les vampires d'Hadrian les voyant." expliqua Rahkesh, faisant venir une boite en bois contenant l'épouventard avec un sort d'attraction.

"Nous aurons vraiment besoin d'avoir une discussion à propos de ton autre toi un de ces jours."

"Ce serait une bonne idée. Je dois trouver des idées pour m'en débarrasser de façon permanente." répondit légèrement Rahkesh. Et juste comme cela, la décision fut prise. Maugrey le regarda un long moment.

"Finalement fatigué de surveiller attentivement chacun de tes mouvements? Je suis surpris que tu es tenu aussi longtemps. McGonagall et moi avons parié sur combien de temps il te faudrait pour le tuer." fit Maugrey, 'le' étant Harry Potter.

"Tu devras me laisser parier avant que je le fasse."

"Pourquoi?"

"Afin que je choisisse un gagnant." répondit Rahkesh avec un sourire démoniaque. Maugrey sourit et agita la main alors qu'il boitait en s'éloignant pour saluer Namach et Xanthius.

Se sentant la tête légère et juste un peu étourdi, Rahkesh attira le vampire au centre d'un deuxième cercle de sang. Les runes étaient déjà dessinées sur la pelouse en des dessins d'inspiration celtiques. C'était un tripode à trois point désigné pour la magie d'âme. Sa première tentative d'en faire. Namach et Xanthius avaient énormément aidé parce que peu importe la vitesse à laquelle Rahkesh avançait dans ses cours de sanguimagie, il n'était pas encore assez bon pour ces choses-là et ne commencerait pas à l'étudier avant un moment.

Parce qu'il allait devoir retirer l'épouvantard et créer un vortex en juste quelques secondes, il avait tout préparé à l'avance. IL avait assommé et pétrifié Narcissa pour qu'elle ne fasse rien échoué et maintenant il l'enferma au centre de son cercle de sang. Ensuite, il fit venir la boite en bois contenant l'épouvantard. Puis il attendit. En quelques minutes, la sphère d'enregistrement des fae devint dorée, indiquant qu'il y avait des détraqueurs assez proches pour le sentir. Les fae, les vampires, et les Aurors avaient reçus l'ordre d'en autoriser un à s'échapper. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de la raison.

Tout étant prêt, Rahkesh activa les sorts de protection. De la magie bleue saphir entoura les runes de sang et se referma sur lui. Bien que cela le protègerait des distractions et de toute interférence possible, cela signifiait aussi que personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, ce qui les frustraient.

Ensuite venait le vortex. Au moment, où il complétait les runes, il avait un peu moins de cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que le vortex se forme. Sortant un couteau Rahkesh le fit léviter vers le vampire pétrifié. Il coupa les deux poignets et conjura un simple seau pour le sang. Puis il lévita à l'intérieur du cercle de sang. Créant un dessin miniature à trois points qui, vu de dessus, ressemblait à une étoile de lancer à trois branches avec les lames légèrement incurvées. Ensuite, il traça un long sillon de sang sur le sol avec chacune des trois sections. Finalement, il bannit le seau de sang et reprit le couteau. Il bougea le vampire pour que son front soit directement au dessus du point où les trois sections convergeaient. Puis il commença à couper les runes. Un jeu de runes attaché à la tête, un autre à son torse, le troisième à son nombril. Lentement, la vie et la magie s'écoula du vampire par les lignes de sang. Parce que tout était connecté, cela devint une boucle fermée s'alimentant en continu. Parfaitement stable, bien que très fragile. Rahkesh avait délibérément créé de francs zigzags sur les runes, où le sang et la magie devaient changer de direction trop rapidement. Il avait aussi mal placé les coupures du nombril pour qu'elles ne soient pas parfaitement symétriques, et il avait complètement laissé en dehors les pieds. Parce que les pieds étaient si loin de tout le reste, ils avaient besoin de leurs propres runes, toutes les magies d'âmes laissaient des runes sur les pieds. Le rituel fonctionnait, mais il était bâclé.

Rahkesh nettoya le couteau et le remit dans son étuis à sa jambe gauche. Il s'assura ensuite que le bouclier était pleinement en place et ferma. Puis il agita sa baguette et ouvrit la boîte.

Et il se vit en sortir.

Lui-même comme il l'était dans son déguisement d'Harry Potter. Choqué Rahkesh se figea, le regard fixe, transpercé par la vue. Son détraqueur n'avait jamais varié auparavant. Qu'est-ce que c'était? L'autre regardait simplement. Puis il sourit. La main de Rahkesh tremblait et il faillit lâcher sa baguette. Reculant d'un pas, il s'arrêta juste à l'intérieur du cercle de sang. Il ne pouvait pas le briser. Prenant une profonde respiration, il avança, un regard à Narcissa lui confirma que le sort d'immobilisation fonctionnait toujours ; elle ne pouvait rien voir et rien entendre. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et se concentra, se mettant en tête les horreurs des détraqueurs, les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient ramener à la surface.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était en face d'un détraqueur. Rahkesh prit le temps de respirer une fois, puis il se baissa vers le sol et projeta Narcissa vers l'épouventard-détraqueur alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

Il attrapa Narcissa en l'air et fit une pause. Il recherchait sa pire peur. Mais il ne trouverait que sa peur immédiate – Narcissa avait bu une potion qui nettoyait l'esprit. Elle ne retrouverait une seule peur ou un seul souvenir avant des jours. Seul ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Et maintenant elle voyait un détraqueur, et donc c'était sa peur immédiate. Réagissant comme un véritable détraqueur, l'épouvantard se pencha et commença à boire.

Rahkesh resta sur le terrain, attendant. Il pouvait les sentir maintenant, les détraqueurs arrivaient. Mais il y en avait plus d'un. Bien plus. Rahkesh ignora les détraqueurs approchant, faisant confiance à ceux en dehors du bouclier bleu pour n'en autoriser qu'un à entrer.

Sans que Rahkesh le sache, les fae, les vampires et les Aurors entourant les détraqueurs avaient été attaqués par les mangemorts de Voldemort. Les détraqueurs étaient ses alliés et ce qu'il restait d'eux après le désastre au manoir d'Hadrian devait être protégé. Il avait gagné de nombreux alliés en promettant la sécurité contre eux, les perdre maintenant serait un important revers. Les Aurors s'étaient immédiatement mis à combattre les nouveaux attaquants tandis que les vampires et les fae continuaient à contenir les détraqueurs. Mais dans la confusions certains s'étaient enfuis.

Ayant aussi senti les détraqueurs, l'équipe de vampires d'Hadrian avait chacun conjuré un patronus. Cependant, il se passa qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'en préoccuper. Alors que les détraqueurs devenaient visibles à la lisière du bois, Namach en attira un, le séparant des autres. Il créa ensuite son propre patronus. Un massif dragon des glaces étendit ses ailes et bloqua la poignée de détraqueurs hors du périmètre.

Le détraqueur séparé des autres vola à travers le bouclier bleu. Rahkesh se jeta au sol de nouveau et essaya de dissimuler sa présence magique. Le détraqueur passa juste à côté de lui. Rahkesh se releva et lui jeta le médaillon. Le détraqueur se retourna et s'arrêta, le médaillon se figea en l'air juste devant le visage du détraqueur. Rahkesh compta lentement jusqu'à dix, suffisamment de temps pour que le détraqueur établisse une connexion avec la magie d'âme du médaillon. Puis il fit le tour jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantard ait la boîte dans le dos. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

"Riddukulus!" fit doucement Rahkesh. L'épouvantard devint rose et Rahkesh le bannit dans la boîte pendant qu'il était trop distrait pour résister. La boîte se referma, Rahkesh y jeta un sort de fermeture. Ensuite il devait enlever Narcissa. Dans son cas, il utilisa un simple sort de bannissement . La lançant juste en dehors du bouclier bleu, faisant confiance aux autres pour l'attraper. La boîte avec l'épouvantard la suivit peu après. Rahkesh se tourna vers le vampire et attendit, la chose entière n'avait durée à peine quatre minutes et demi. La petite portion de magie d'âme dans le médaillon , d'un autre côté, ne tiendrait pas longtemps le détraqueur occupé.

Du corps de vampire ensanglanté, une lueur apparut, puis les runes de sang au sol devinrent noires. Ensuite elles commencèrent à s'enflammer d'un feu rouge et noir. Les coupures devinrent noires et commencèrent à pourrir. Le feu des runes se déchaîna, s'enroulant autour du corps. Lentement, la peu du vampire commença à peler, puis les coupures au nombril se déstabilisèrent.

Rahkesh se recula aussi loin que possible alors que le vampire implosait. L'ensemble du corps était entouré de flammes. Les flammes jaillissaient de partout, envoyant du sang enflammé tout autour, puis le corps se ratatina. Un trou apparut dans l'air où l'estomac du vampire s'était trouvé. Il s'agrandit, se développant et s'entourant de flammes. Des morceaux de chairs étaient expulsés puis attirés au centre, disparaissant à l'intérieur.

Rahkesh ferma les yeux et chercha après sa connexion avec Voldemort. Elle se manifesta comme si elle savait qu'il la cherchait après. La douleur le transperça et Rahkesh serra les dents. Il semblait avoir un tison enflammé dans la tête. Lentement, la douleur se diffusa jusqu'à ce que tout son corps le fasse souffrir, comme s'il était sous endoloris.

Rahkesh trouva le lien et le fit ressortir, voulant qu'il se manifeste sous forme physique. De la magie noire se manifesta alors qu'il fermait les yeux et un mince fil sortit de son front. Attentivement, Rahkesh le saisit et activa sa sanguimagie. Ses mains luisirent d'une couleur dorée et il sentit les runes sur son corps s'animer. Alors qu'il attrapait délicatement le fil, les runes commencèrent à luire visiblement. Rahkesh pinça fort et le fil noir s'agita. L'énergie revint vers lui, le faisant souffrir, mais la partie dans sa main resta en dehors et se changea en un solide globe de magie noire avec une faible aura blanche. Rahkesh l'étira à deux main en un long ruban, puis il le lança vers le médaillon et l'envoya devant lui.

Immédiatement il ressentit de la douleur, comme du feu sous sa peau, comme s'il était dépecé vivant. Rahkesh réalisa qu'il était tombé, qu'il était au sol avec ses yeux clos. Il les ouvrit juste à temps pour voir la magie noir et le médaillon se connecter. Puis le médaillon s'ouvrit. Rahkesh cria de douleur, ses ongles plantés dans le sol. Son lien avec Voldemort devint pleinement vivant pour la première fois depuis des années, et Voldemort criait lui aussi car une partie de son âme était détruite.

Le détraqueur ne se sépara pas assez vite du médaillon, alors que l'âme en était aspiré dehors et le détraqueur la suivit, le vortex était proche, et une partie s'enroula autour du détraqueur. Rahkesh plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, se repliant en position fœtale, essayant de contrôler la douleur.

Le Thunderbird cria dans son esprit et le tonnerre gronda. Des éclairs claquèrent derrière ses paupières frappait l'horcruxe qu'il portait, frappant ses liens avec lui et le faisant se replier dans un coin isolé. Comme s'il regardait cela de l'extérieur, Rahkesh vit les éclairs tomber sur les nefs le faisant souffrir, faisant reculer la douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit le vortex se rétrécir, le vent qui en sortait était assez fort pour détacher l'herbe.

Finalement, la douleur s'évanouit et le vent s'arrêta. Le vortex avait disparu, il s'était enroué sur lui-même et s'était refermé. Rahkesh s'étira lentement sa sanguimagie semblait entière, intacte. Bien, c'était une bonne chose. Il regarda droit devant. La médaillon de Serpentard gisait au sol, brûlé et noirci. De la chair et de l'herbe recouvrait probablement l'argent. Peut-être que cela pouvait être nettoyé et qu'on pourrait le mettre dans un musée. Il se redressa et s'approcha de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le vampire. L'herbe avait été réduite en cendres et fumait encore faiblement. Rahkesh conjura de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du vortex, du vampire ou du détraqueur.

Rahkesh baissa le bouclier. Le groupe d'Hadrian attendait, avec les fae enregistrant tout, tandis que Namach et Xanthius examinait l'endroit. Namach conclua immédiatement que le vortex avait disparu, et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Xanthius regarda le sol et indiqua aux fae qu'ils pouvaient compter le détraqueur pour mort. Rahkesh se tenait debout, fatigué, et regardait. Éventuellement, tous les deux terminèrent.

"Propre, une exécution parfaite." fit Namach, il ramassa le médaillon. "Il ne reste rien. On peut probablement sauver le médaillon."

"Les corps?" demanda un des vampires qui regardaient.

"Vaporisés. Le vortex n'a pris que les âmes. Les corps sont en cendres et ont été vaporisés. Il ne reste rien." fit Xanthius. "Peut-être qu'Hadrian devrait retourner le médaillon au Ministère, où ce qu'il en reste." Namach donna le médaillon à Andrew Farov. Rahkesh attendit pendant que les vampires partaient, puis il leva les yeux vers l'enregistreur émettant une lueur bleue.

"Vous en avez suffisamment?" Il émit une lueur jaune, il présuma que cela signifiait oui.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"Assez bien. Fatigué." fit Rahkesh. "Et j'ai encore le dernier. Mais je pense que le lien doit être ouvert, je vais devoir passer du temps à méditer pour le fermer."

"Demande au professeur Masamba pour avoir des chandelles utilisées pour bloquer la magie." fit Namach. "Elles sont utilisées quand un Mage de l'Esprit essaye de verrouiller des changements dans ses défenses mentales qui sont de courte durée, habituellement utilisés au combat. Respire-en la fumée tout en travaillant. Tu en ressentiras assez rapidement les effets et ça devrait aider à refermer le lien." Rahkesh hocha la tête. "Va parler à tes amis. Ils sont inquiets – je peux le sentir d'ici." Le vampire et l'elfe partirent et Rahkesh retourna à la maison. Il en restait encore un. Tout serait fini peut-être dans deux semaines, trois, cela dépendait des démons et d'autres choses.

plébéien : dans la Rome antique, les gens étaient répartis en castes : les patriciens qui représentaient les nobles et les gens de pouvoir, le clergé avec tous les hommes d'église, les plébéiens qui représentaient le peuple, appelés ainsi avec une connotation négative et avec dérision par les patriciens, et la plus basse castes réunissaient les esclaves.

Merci à tous et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissé une review : Nesumi10 (effectivement, les vidéos et photos compromettantes doivent être géniales), Demenciae (ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles et que la fict te plaise), Kaori Jade (contente que tu ais aimé), Lily Halloween (et oui, je sais que ça met du temps, mais les chaps sont longs), klaude (effectivement, je pense que Sharahak aura un rôle important à jouer par la suite, une fois qu'il se sera habitué à vivre à l'époque moderne), Bloody dawn (la suite s'est fait attendre mais j'espère que le chap suivant t'a plu), Sahada (ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera), clément33 (merci de tes encouragements, très gentil de ta part), Mai 96 (Voilà la suite, ta patience est récompensée), yachiru-chan ( un plaisir de faire partager les bonnes fictions), tsuky black (effectivement ces parties là sont une véritable galère à traduire et je fais de mon mieux, ravie que ça soit apprécié), sheltan (je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver à Rahkesh, peut-être deviendra-t-il un vampire comme le souhaite ardamment Namach et deviendra-t-il son apprenti qui sait!), Aurysadik (j'adore l'idée d'un Sharahak en école primaire, MDR! et c'est vrai qu'ils sont tordants Daray et Rahkesh quand ils se cherchent des poux, et un oscar pour le canapé de Rahkesh quand même!), luffynette (j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu), Blackblindor (merci beaucoup, ça me motive pour continuer à traduir et ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié), Flow (je n'ai pas lu la suite, je ne peux donc pas répondre à tes questions, je ne peux que faire des suppositions et imaginer la suite avant de la traduire), Keurjani (effectivement je ne me relie pas et des erreurs peuvent toujours échapper au correcteur d'orthographe et à ma bêta, on fait de notre mieux), Amistosamente-vuestro (ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout et j'en ai d'autres en vue après celle-là=).

s'est fait attendre mais j'espère que le chap suivant t'a plu), Sahada (ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera


	16. Chapter 16

Et oui, je poste un nouveau chap de ma trad, je remercie ma bêta Lullyanne qui s'est donné du mal pour éliminer les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe de ce chapitre.

Chapitre 16 :

_L'incroyable vérité à propos du Fourchelangue_

_Le Fourchelangue – Ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire!_

_Le Fourchelangue – une magie de guérison_

Rahkesh tourna la page et trouva deux nouveaux titres, aussi sur le fourchelangue. Depuis la publication de son livre quelques jours plus tôt, le fourchelangue apparaissait dans les journaux. Ce qui avait étonné Rahkesh était le fait que la couverture était mondiale. Même dans les pays où les académies de santé magique enseignaient à leurs étudiants ce qu'était vraiment le fourchelangue, le livre faisait pourtant des vagues. En partie parce que c'était le tout premier guide d'une magie quasi-oubliée, mais aussi parce que c'était le premier essai jamais tenté pour expliquer ce qu'était cette magie aux non-fourchelangues.

La plupart des chercheurs avaient seulement la plus basique compréhension du sujet. Ils savaient que les gens qui pouvaient parler aux serpents pouvaient aussi guérir, mais la plupart des informations dans le livre étaient complètement nouvelles. Bien sûr, il avait eu beaucoup d'aide des trois vampires impliqués. Deux d'entre eux souhaitaient rester anonymes. Rahkesh n'avait pas demandé pourquoi, mais le troisième vampire, Fayina Shiila, avait ajouté dans une note que deux co-auteurs anonymes étaient des vampires. Rahkesh et Harry Potter étaient les seuls mortels impliqués. Une collaboration entre deux espèces en faisait déjà un livre intéressant pour beaucoup de monde. La célébrité d'Harry Potter y ajoutait encore un peu. Même hors d'Europe Harry Potter était connu, bien que pas autant. Et Rahkesh était quant à lui reconnu pour ses propres mérites. Cependant, ce qui l'intéressait vraiment dans tout ce remue-ménage c'était que le Ministère Anglais (ce qu'il en restait) recherchait Rahkesh Asmodaeus. Ils voulaient probablement lui poser des questions sur Potter.

La recherche d'Harry Potter avait peut-être été mise de côté à cause de l'épidémie, mais Voldemort était toujours en liberté et rassemblait des partisans. Il avait réussi à tourner l'épidémie à son avantage en répandant la rumeur selon laquelle l'ajout de sangs-mêlés au Ministère avait permis qu'un objet tel qu'un portail de démons ne soit pas repéré. Un Ministère resté totalement aux mains des Sangs-Purs n'auraient jamais manqué une telle chose parce qu'ils étaient élevés dans la magie et savaient y prêter attention à de telles choses. Il promettait aussi la sécurité face à l'épidémie, et un gouvernement ordonné capable de gérer les démons et le maintien de l'anonymat des personnes magiques face aux moldus et en sécurité. Ses idéaux sangs-purs gagnaient du terrain dans ce qu'il restait de l'Angleterre magique. Avec lui qui gagnait des supporters, les Aurors restants cherchaient Harry Potter. Le Ministère fonctionnait maintenant de nouveau, les employés travaillant chez eux et communiquant au travers de sorts spéciaux destinés à protéger de l'épidémie. Sachant qu'avoir Potter ramènerait le public vers le Ministère, ils étaient après lui autant que Voldemort, et ils voulaient parler à Rahkesh en tant que "témoin".

Rahkesh n'avait répondu à aucune de leurs lettres.

Il se faisait aussi une surprenante somme d'argent de la vente du livre, la moitié de ce que lui et les autres auteurs touchaient était envoyé à un fourchelangue âgé vivant en Inde qui était référencé dans le livre comme contact pour les jeunes fourchelangues cherchant un guide et de l'aide. Pour l'instant, personne n'était venu, mais Rahkesh pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lui et ses co-auteurs avaient recommandés aux parents concernés un guide pour les enfants fourchelangues, qui les aiderait à les élever, des contacts fourchelangues étaient recommandés dans le livre.

Repliant le journal et le remettant dans son sac, Rahkesh regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier que son déguisement fonctionnait. Il était dans les toilettes des hommes d'une petit resto_bar. Il n'oserait jamais exposer une de ses autres identités à Akren, particulièrement pas Harry Potter, donc il se changeait ici avant d'aller chez les Weasley.

Il ressemblait à Harry Potter. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et désordonnés, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se voyait, ses vêtements étaient moldus. Simples aussi, un vieux jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt noir et une veste un peu trop large. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et mit un morceau de fausse peau sur ses boucles d'oreille en obsidienne. De la fausse peau recouvrait aussi plusieurs cicatrices. Aucune arme visible, même si c'était loin de la vérité. Il avait même enlevé l'un des colliers enchantés des Chachapoyaros qu'il portait habituellement. C'était une chaine avec des plumes et des pierres magiques, mais pas suffisamment long pour qu'il puisse cacher les plumes sous son t-shirt. Il était maintenant dans l'une de ses malles, qui étaient dans ses boucles d'oreille, puisqu'il devait encore trouver un meilleur moyen de les porter.

Il venait juste de terminer la livraison d'un demi mètre cube de fourrure à Jeeris Fleming. Le génie paranoïaque et héliophobe s'était révélé être un bon partenaire en affaire. La plupart de ce qu'il vendait étaient des choses dont Rahkesh ne voulait rien savoir, encore moins en devenir un fournisseur. Rahkesh vendait des ingrédients de potions rares à Matthew Fleming, mais quand son frère avait mentionné son besoin de fourrure de loup garou, Matthew avait contacté Rahkesh. Celui-ci avait prit cinq jours pour tout rassembler. Une bonne partie venait d'un loup garou dans son cours de soin, qui avait utilisé leur séance de test de sorts de soins sur leurs camarades comme une opportunité d'essayer d'avoir du sang de Rahkesh. Il avait lamentablement échoué et Rahkesh avait combattu, et l'avait battu, plus tard ce jour-là. Rahkesh avait demandé sa fourrure en échange de sa vie. Ça ferait un loup garou qui semblerait très étrange lors de la prochaine pleine lune – il avait rasé la majorité de sa fourrure et elle ne repousserait pas à temps.

Le reste de la fourrure avait été facile à obtenir, Rahkesh avait versé quelques potions dans le petit déjeuner des loups garous de première année. Il n'avait pas fait les potions lui-même – il les avait juste acheté et mélangées. Le prix de ces potions était bien moins cher que ce qu'il gagnerait avec la fourrure. Ils ne sauraient jamais qui avait fait le coup puisqu'il avait utilisé quelques rapides sorts d'attraction pour récolter des cheveux tombés (les loups garous renouvelaient naturellement leur système pileux régulièrement de toute façon). Ils avaient été sous forme de loup toute la journée et il avait été assez facile d'obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'avait nettoyé et avait tout emballé dans une petite boite.

L'amener à Jery avait été intéressant. Rahkesh avait reçu des renseignements pour se rendre dans des tunnels abandonnés remplis de moldus sans domicile. Dans le fond se trouvait une petite porte. Rahkesh s'était rendu invisible et avait franchi la porte. A l'intérieur il y avait un tunnel avec une ligne de convoyage qui plongeait dans les ténèbres intenses. Rahkesh laissa simplement le paquet accroché à la ligne de convoyage. L'appareil disparut entièrement rapidement. Rahkesh présuma (avec raison, bien qu'il ne le sache pas) que l'ensemble entier était une illusion. Puis il repassa la porte, se fondit dans les ténèbres, redevint visible, et sortit. La fourrure de loup garou n'était pas illégale, mais Jéris traitait toutes les commandes, même les plus communes comme si leur existence même pouvait apporter la peine de mort. Rahkesh était certain que sa routine était encore plus élaborée pour les choses qui étaient vraiment illégales. Il était allé directement à la boutique de Jéri, seulement pour découvrir que la boite était déjà livrée dans l'arrière boutique. Parce que Jéri ne payait qu'en cash, et parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne puisse dire qu'il les avait roulé, il autorisait tous les arrivages de stocks à être fermés. Rahkesh avait défait les protections compliquées de la boite extérieure, et avait donné à Jéri la boite intérieure. Il prit la boite ensorcelée avec lui, et trouvé le paiement sur le comptoir en ressortant. Jéri n'apparut à aucun moment.

La maison des Weasley était une petite maison familiale dans ce qui paraissait être en voisinage parfaitement normal. En réalité elle ne l'était pas, c'était la maison d'un groupe de quatre êtres magiques de quatre espèces différentes. Puisque les Weasley venaient d'Angleterre, ils étaient étroitement surveillés par le Ministère, et on leur avait donné le choix du voisinage, tous contenaient des familles magiques de bonne réputation et de longue stabilité. Personne ici ne serait un possible conspirateur pour Voldemort ou n'essayerait de commencer un mouvement anti-anglais, comme l'appelait les journaux. Les réfugiés anglais étaient, pour la plupart, assez bien traités par leurs hôtes américains ; les communautés moldues des deux nations étaient très proches après tout. Mais ils étaient surveillés et les voisins étaient encouragés à rapporter immédiatement tout ce qui serait suspicieux. Les Weasley étaient apparemment en bons termes avec tout le monde, ce qui avait du sens puisque qu'ils étaient des gens fondamentalement bons. Mr Wealsey parlait avec son voisin de leurs voitures alors que Harry remontait la rue depuis l'arrêt de bus. Les maisons, ici, étaient simples et la zone était propre et apparemment sûre ; les enfants jouaient partout.

Harry fit une pause et contrôla mentalement sa cicatrice. La magie étrangère autour d'elle créait une sensation déplaisante, mais il n'y avait rien de Voldemort à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant sa tentative de la remettre dans sa boite après le rituel semblait avoir fonctionné. Il n'avait rien ressentit provenant de Voldemort. Pourtant elle le démangeait et il avait des difficultés à dormir. Il espérait que Voldemort ne tenterait rien jusqu'à ce que Rahkesh soit prêt à se débarrasser de lui. Prenant une profonde respiration, il rassembla son courage et remonta la rue.

Mr Weasley le salua de la main avec un large sourire. "Harry! C'est bon de te voir."

"Bonjour Mr Weasley." fit Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse à l'enthousiasme de l'homme. Apparemment Mr Weasley ne faisait plus ouvertement le deuil de Ron et de Percy, en privé ça devait être autre chose.

"Tout le monde est derrière." fit Mr Weasley, en désignant le jardin arrière de la tête. A l'extérieur, il y avait une large terrasse en bois avec une grande table, de délicieuses odeurs provenaient de la maison et Harry pouvait entendre de nombreuses voix. Mr Wealsey le laissa aller vers la terrasse et appela tout le monde.

"Harry est là!" Harry regarda autour. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était que Rémus et Tonks n'étaient pas venus, en fait les seuls adultes présents étaient Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que Charlie. Tout les autres étaient de son âge – l'âge d'Harry Potter – pas celui de Rahkesh.

"Harry!" fit Ginny, sautant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry rit et la serra lui aussi puis il se pencha pour serrer l'épaule de Neville. Luna lui sourit, son bras autour de la taille de Neville. Puis Hermione le serra dans ses bras, les autres, heureusement le laissèrent tranquille. Dean était présent, tout comme Seamus, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Justin Flinch-Fletcher, Cho Chang et Ernie Macmillan.

"Whoa, est-ce que tout Poudlard est là?" demanda Harry, en souriant à tout le monde.

"Presque." répondit Terry Boot," mais nous n'avons pas invités les Creevy. J'ai pensé qu'ils te feraient peur."

"Que quelqu'un lui donne une récompense." fit Harry en hochant la tête de soulagement. Ils rirent tous. Puis Harry sentit quelqu'un d'autre et se retourna pour trouver Angelina et Alicia sortant de la maison avec Fred et George. Wow, ils avaient vraiment invité tout le monde. "Salut Angelina, Alicia, félicitations pour avoir intégré les Halleybury Hammers!" Vivant au Canada, Harry lisait occasionnellement les journaux.

"Merci." répondit Alicia en souriant. "Oliver est chez les Thundelarra Thunderers maintenant."

"C'est très bien pour lui!" fit Harry. "Salut Ernie, comment ça se passe pour toi?"

"Je travaille maintenant pour un apothicaire. C'est vraiment intéressant en fait." fit Ernie.

Mme Weasley appela tout le monde pour le dîner. Harry trouva une place en bout de table, son dos contre le panneau qui séparait le patio en deux, tous les autres et les portes et l'escalier étaient visibles. Ouais, il était définitivement paranoïaque. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, surtout parce qu'il était encore chassé par un grand nombre de personnes. Si Voldemort avait idée qu'il y avait une mini-réunion en cours, il regarderait probablement au cas où Harry se montrerait. Mais sa cicatrice était inerte. Pas de douleur. Le groupe parla des emplois et des changements dans le monde depuis l'année passée. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert que Cho attira finalement l'attention de tous en se tournant vers Harry et en demandant "Alors que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là au Ministère quand les démons sont arrivés?"

La table devint silencieuse alors que tout le monde se tournait pour écouter.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le sais?" demanda Harry, gagnant passer le temps pour réfléchir et revoir le petit discours qu'il avait préparé.

"Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner où tu es. Nous savons tous que tu es allé dans une nouvelle école l'année dernière. Et puis tout ceci avec Akren ... Harry, tu es toujours au milieu de choses comme ça." lui dit Cho, lui laissant savoir en douceur qu'ils n'étaient pas si stupides. Rahkesh les regarda tous, et reposa sa fourchette, il était temps de leur dire une partie de la vérité.

"Oui. je suis à l'Académie d'Akren. Et oui, j'étais là ce jour-là au Ministère. Voldemort a essayé de faire un pacte avec les démons. Nous, à Akren, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait un portail au Ministère et nous avons donné l'alarme. Ils ont décidé de l'ignorer. Nous avons alors essayé de l'atteindre avant que des invocations puissent être réalisées. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps." raconta Harry, gardant l'histoire officielle. En ce qui le concernait et ce qui concernait tous ceux impliqués, la réelle raison de leur venue au Ministère n'avait jamais existé. La coopération d'Akren avait si bien fonctionné que chaque membre de l'AAA avait suffisamment réprimé ces souvenirs que même un scan poussé ne révélerait rien d'autre que l'histoire officielle. L'enlèvement de Rélora pouvait aussi bien ne jamais avoir eu lieu. "Nous avons pu tuer les deux démons et nous avons prévenus tout le monde aussi vite que possible à propos de l'épidémie."

"Comment avez-vous su à propos de l'épidémie?" demanda Hermione. Harry réfléchit prudemment, ils entendraient la vérité suffisamment tôt quand il ferait son rapport public.

"L'année dernière j'ai accidentellement voyagé dans le temps. De plusieurs siècles en arrière. Là, j'ai rencontré les démons et leur épidémie. J'en ai reconnu la magie au Ministère." reprit Harry. Sans détails. Bien sûr ils étaient en quelques sortes amis, mais il ne voulait même pas dire au MLFC à propos des Chachapoyaros. Même Tyler, qu'il voyait plus souvent qu'aucun autre de ses anciens amis, ne le savait pas. A un certain niveau, sa protectivité de cette ancienne civilisation était un peu irrationnelle, mais Daray et Silas étaient d'accord avec lui.

"Un voyage dans le temps!" s'exclama Ernie. "Quand?"

"Désolé, j'ai juré de ne rien dire. J'ai passé un an là-bas et je me suis fait de très bons amis." fit Harry, en pensant à Nicodémus et à Enireth. "Mes amis ont été attaqués avec la même épidémie. Nous avons tués ces démons et en mettant tout le monde en quarantaine, nous avons réussi à arrêter l'épidémie. Beaucoup de monde est mort, plusieurs centaines." fit-il en bloquant le déluge de mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient.

"Alors ils se préparent réellement à nous envahir?"

"Oui, j'étais dans cette caverne à Mexico. Ils ont envoyés une armée, probablement juste un test. Après cela, les elfes ont fait quelque chose qui a fermé la réalité des démons pour trois mois. Puis la magie se dissipera et les démons nous envahiront." fit Harry, relatant la version courte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Pourquoi veulent-ils nous envahir?" demanda Neville.

"Toute leur société repose sur le travail des esclaves. Ils mangent aussi les humains mais plus important encore ils gardent les humains en esclaves et les transforment en vampires ou en loups garous pour augmenter leur utilité. Ils ne veulent que des humains magiques. Nous guérissons mieux et nous vivons plus longtemps et les moldus ne supportent pas bien le transport jusqu'à la réalité des démons; Nous pouvons encaisser plus d'abus et nous pouvons nous reproduire plus longtemps. Ils veulent aussi tous les fae ainsi que les vampires et les loups garous. Ils laisseront les moldus tranquilles pour qu'ils produisent de tous nouveaux nés-de-moldus une fois qu'ils auront réduis en esclavage tout le monde magique. Tout cela sera dans les journaux d'ici le week-end."

Ils se turent tous pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à tout cela. Harry pouvait sentir leur horreur et leur peur alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. Il revint à son repas, ayant eu plein de temps pour accepter que les démons avaient dans l'idée de réduire en esclavage tout ceux qu'il connaissait. "Les démons ne libèrent jamais leurs esclaves. La raison pour laquelle ils en ont besoin de plus en plus est parce qu'ils en tuent trop et que leurs centres de reproduction ne peuvent pas suivre le rythme.

"Des centres de reproduction?" demanda Neville.

"Désolé, j'ai laissé cela de côté. Ils élèvent les mortels, comme nous élevons des chevaux ou des chiens, pour certains traits, ou juste pour accroitre le nombre. Les humains magiques sont tout pour eux, des animaux de compagnie, des esclaves, de la nourriture. Leur sport numéro un est de tuer des mortels. Ils ont de nombreuses équipes de compétition pour n'importe quoi. Ils entrainent des humains pour des cirques comme distraction, ou pour la musique et le chant, ils utilisent notre peau comme ornements, notre sang pour écrire et peindre. La plupart de leur économie tourne autour de nous. Les humains travaillent dans les mines, construisent, nettoient, élèvent et entrainent les animaux et les autres esclaves, nous cuisinons – d'autres espèces magiques ou notre propre espèce habituellement, tout est entretenu par des esclaves et il y a des centres d'entraînement et de reproduction très lucratifs pour produire tous les esclaves dont ils ont besoin. Un humain magique d'une lignée prisée peut valoir beaucoup là-bas. Même chose pour les vampires, les loups garous, et les fae, mais ce sont les vampires et les loups garous qui sont encore plus à plaindre, physiquement ils peuvent endurer plus de choses. Une fois que les mortels terminent leurs années de reproduction ou ont produit suffisamment de rejetons, ils sont transformés dans l'une ou l'autre espèce. Ou ils sont mangés ou tués pour l'amusement. Les jeux de gladiateurs sont très appréciés là-bas.

Hermione repoussa son assiette et le regarda, l'horreur clairement visible sur son visage. "Ils font vraiment cela? Ils _mangent_ des humains."

"En fait, c'est l'une des parties les moins dégoutantes de tout cela." répondit Harry, "Nous avons reçu l'information d'une source fiable qu'ils utilisent aussi les humains comme esclaves sexuels."

Cela mit apparemment un terme au dîner de chacun, alors qu'ils posaient leurs couverts et le regardaient avec dégoût. "C'est dégueulasse." dit finalement Terry.

"Pourquoi n'en avons nous pas entendu parler avant?" demanda Mr Weasley.

"Parce qu'ils étaient contenus par les Sept Sceaux. La réalité des démons a été fermée pendant un long moment. A un certain point, tous les Sceaux se sont brisés. Et nous ne pouvons pas les réparer ou les remplacer. Donc maintenant c'est soit nous mourons en combattant ou nous finissons réduit en esclavage dans leur réalité, à moins que nous puissions trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser d'eux."

"Je pense que je préfèrerai mourir." fit lentement Ginny. "Qu'allons-nous faire?"

"C'est ce que va décider le Conclave des Formes de Vie Magiques (MLFC en anglais)." répondit Harry. "Dix représentants par continent pour chaque espèce magique, les fae en ont douze par continent."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut-y aller?" demanda Hermione.

"Non. Mais tout le monde a le droit de regarder. Vous connaitrez les lieux des séances demain ou après-demain."

"Penses-tu que nous pouvons les battre?" demanda Dean. Il semblait assez désespéré ; apparemment l'horreur s'était déjà changé en désespoir. Harry se demanda quel pourcentage du public réagirait de la même façon.

"Oui." répondit Harry. Il n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup les elfes mais si leurs voyants le disait, il était possible que ça le soit. Mais il n'allait pas mentionner cela à ses amis. Alors il devrait expliquer comment il avait rencontrer une brochette d'elfes et cela ferait trop d'informations. "Je ne sais comment mais je pense que nous le pouvons."

"Mais et si nous n'y arrivons pas?" demanda Cho.

"Alors soit nous mourrons, soit nous serons réduit en esclavage." répondit Harry. "Pas de bonnes options. Nous faisons face à une attaque sur toutes les formes de vie magiques."

"Est-ce que les démons peuvent être tués?" demanda Neville.

"Bien sûr. Mais c'est très difficile. Les sorts mortels ne fonctionnent pas, ni les armes à feu moldues. Les attaques magiques indirectes – comme faire tomber des briques sur leurs têtes – fonctionneront, tout comme les couteaux et les épées, mais seulement si vous êtes assez fort pour passer à travers leurs écailles. Il y a une variété de sorts qui fonctionne très bien, mais ils réfléchissent les choses comme les sorts assommants et la plupart des sorts pour briser les os. Ils ont aussi des ensorceleurs plutôt impressionnant."

Harry regarda autour, notant la réelle peur sur leurs visages. Hé bien, ils avaient des raisons d'être effrayés. Lui avait au moins une chance de battre un démon. La majorité d'entre eux n'en avait aucune. Il ne leur avait donné que le plus bref résumé des horreurs auxquelles ils devaient s'attendre dans la réalité des démons, leurs imaginations fournissaient probablement le reste.

"Ils sont en nombre supérieur et ont l'avantage d'être à l'offensif avec de multiples portails situés n'importe où. Ils ont aussi la surprise ; ils ont plannifié cela pendant des milliers d'années, depuis qu'ils ont perdu la bataille d'Atlantis. Nous ne savons pas quels agents ils ont déjà ici. Mais les portails rendent aussi difficile de transporter des démons adultes. Presque tous les démons que nous avons vus jusque là étaient des jeunes. Nous n'avons combattu qu'un seul démon adulte qui a réussi à traverser le portail. Nous avons des forces de combat qui peuvent faire le poids face à leurs jeunes combattants. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à créer un portail pour transporter des adules, leur meilleur avantage est leur nombre et la vitesse relativement lente de notre réponse."

"Hé bien, je suppose que nous pouvons dire au coach que notre défaite la semaine dernière ne signifiait pas grand chose." dit finalement Alicia, "puisque de toute façon nous serons tous morts ou réduits en esclavage quand la Coupe du Monde aura lieu."

Il y un quelques rires discrets, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne sourirent même pas. Après un moment Hermione changea de sujet.

"Alors est-ce que ton livre sur le fourchelangue a permis à d'autres fourchelangues de se révéler?"

"Pas encore." répondit Harry, heureux du changement de sujet. "J'imagine que la plupart ne vont pas s'embêter jusqu'à ce que cette histoire avec les démons soit réglée. Mais un tribunal en Allemagne est en train de revoir le procès pour meurtre d'un fourchelangue datant d'une dizaine d'années. Son don de fourchelangue avait été utilisé comme preuve contre lui."

"Hé bien, c'est un début." fit Ginny. "Pourquoi est-ce que tes co-auteurs veulent rester anonymes?"

"Aucune idée, et je n'ai pas demandé. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés face à face – une histoire de sécurité. Nous avons juste échangé une correspondance par hiboux." expliqua Harry.

"Le Ministère Anglais recherche tous tes co-auteurs pour les interroger à propos de l'endroit où tu te trouves." fit Seamus, en prenant à manger.

"Je leur souhaite bonne chance. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont, et ils ne savent pas où je suis." fit Harry, en souriant.

"Ils veulent que tu te débarrasses de Voldemort." observa Ernie.

"Je le ferais au bon moment." fit Harry. "Peut-être une semaine, peut-être deux si quelque chose se passe." Toute la table se tourna pour le fixer. "Je suis fatigué de m'inquiéter de lui tout le temps." fit Harry. "Je le veux mort aussi vite que possible. Et de toute façon, il est une menace pour la stabilité, même s'ils ne reste pas grand chose à déstabiliser en Europe. Je suis certain qu'il posera un problème si nous essayons de mettre une force armée en Angleterre pour rechercher les portails. Il pourrait même utiliser cela pour gagner plus de pouvoir politique. Une fois qu'il serait parti, ça ferait une chose en moins à penser."

"Et pour les mangemorts?" demanda Terry.

"Bonne question. Ils pourraient tous mourir en même temps que lui. Sinon ... et bien les démons veulent des esclaves, et les vampires veulent toujours du sang frais." fit Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Plutôt que d'être amusés, ils le regardèrent tous avec un air interrogateur dur le visage comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Harry l'ignora. Il n'avait pas de sympathie et pas suffisamment de temps ou d'énergie pour s'en faire. "Assez de choses déprimantes, il n'y a rien a faire pour le moment. Avec l'emploi du temps d'Akren je sors très rarement, que devenez-vous?"

"Entraînement d'Auror." répondirent en même temps Terry et Ginny. Harry cligna des yeux et sourit.

"J'imagine que vous botterez des derrières. Où ça?"

"Ici?" demanda prudemment Terry.

"Hm. J'ai quelques amis ici à l'application de la loi." expliqua Harry. "Les Aurors ici semblent être traités bien mieux que ceux à la maison, mais ils ont aussi bien plus de restrictions."

"Hé bien Dean, Seamus, Justin et moi travaillons toujours à évacuer les nés-de-moldus hors d'Europe. Bien que maintenant c'est pour les éloigner de l'épidémie autant que pour les problèmes politiques." fit Hermione.

"C'est un travail très intéressant. Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'aime voir l'expression sur le visage des enfants quand ils découvrent qu'ils sont magiques." continua Seamus.

"Je suis des cours de business et je travaille au journal de mon père.' fit Luna. "J'ai prévu un voyage pour rechercher le Blonklan Riddlers."

"Ça semble compliqué de planifier tout cela." fit Harry, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

" Ça l'est, ça l'est vraiment." reprit rêveusement Luna.

"Est-ce que tu aimes l'école?" demanda Mme Weasley à Harry, ramenant la conversation sur lui. Harry faillit ricaner avant de se rappeler qu'_Harry_ ne faisait pas cela.

"Beaucoup." fit Harry avec un chaud sourire.

"Est-ce que les étudiants se tuent réellement entre eux?" demanda directement Ginny.

"Oui." répondit de manière aussi directe Harry. "Absolument tout est légal à Akren.

"Tout?" s'étonna Terry.

"Tout." lui assura Harry. "La compétition est très féroce. Je suis certain que toutes les histoires que vous avez entendu sont vraies."

Ils le regardèrent tous. Celles-là devaient être d'assez sales histoires. Mais c'était vrai.

"Le viol, le meurtre, le trafic de drogue, l'esclavage ..." commença Hermione, horrifiée.

"Oui."

"Harry ... comment peux-tu supporter de vivre dans cet endroit? Avec des gens comme ça?" demanda Hermione, sa voix devant plus haute et plus forte, plus coléreuse. Harry répondit avec calme et raisonnement.

"Les faibles se font tuer assez rapidement parce qu'ils ralentissent l'apprentissage de tout les autres. Dans les hautes classes, il n'en reste plus beaucoup et ils sont tous assez réfléchis pour que les meurtres deviennent rares avec l'âge et l'expérience." lui assura Harry.

"Mais Harry- " commença Hermione.

"Qu'en est-il des gens qui ne se battent pas, comme les soigneurs?" la coupa Neville.

"Oh, presque personne ne blesse un soigneur." fit Harry. "Après tout si un soigneur ne te connait pas, et que tu es blessé, il y a une chance qu'il t'aide. S'il t'aime bien, il va t'aider, si jamais tu le blesses alors il ne t'aidera pas. Les soigneurs se cherchent les uns les autres, ils sabotent leurs projets pour les notes et le reste. Mais les autres les blessent rarement. Et les soigneurs d'Akren peuvent tous se battre suffisamment bien pour se défendre."

"Ça semble horriblement _barbare_." lui dit Hermione.

"Oh, je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord." fit Harry. "C'est l'apprentissage sous sa forme la plus extrême, si tu échoues, tu meurs. Tout dépend de l'étudiant, personne ne fait l'appel en classe, jamais. Il y a peu de notes, juste des objectifs à atteindre. C'est si rigoureux que beaucoup meurent en essayant de tenir le rythme. Seuls les meilleurs obtiennent leur diplôme. Tout le monde est concentré pour s'améliorer. Et à cause de la violence contrôlée, tu dois utiliser ce que tu as appris. C'est parfait."

"Parfait." déclara Ginny, incrédule.

"Oui. C'est très Darwinien. J'adore ça. Oh quelques étudiants ont essayés de me blesser, mais j'ai gagné ces combats et maintenant ils me laissent tranquille."

"Je ne comprends pas comment quoique ce soit peut valoir de vivre dans un endroit où tes camarades étudiants peuvent te tuer par amusement, ou pour boire ton sang, te torturer pour s'entraîner à lancer des sorts." fit Dean.

"C'est difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait l'expérience. Bien que ça soit férocement violent et extrême, la loyauté entre les étudiants et également féroce. C'est une sorte de fraternité, chacun a expérimenté un procédé qui l'a poussé au meilleur qu'il puisse éventuellement être, chacun a une compréhension complète des autres et des anciens élèves. Ce n'est pas tant une éducation, c'est un style de vie."

"Mais que se passe-t-il avec les brutes dans un endroit comme celui-là? Ils seraient incontrôlables ; ils pourraient faire _tout_ ce qu'ils voudraient." fit Ginny. Imaginant clairement certaines de ces horreurs.

"Nous n'en avons pas. Tout le monde respecte complètement les autres. Si tu énerves trop de personnes, ils se mettront ensemble et te tueront. Tu peux t'en prendre à quelqu'un et ses amis ne s'en mêleront pas, mais si tu t'en prend à tout le monde, ils se ligueront contre toi. Nous avons quelques brutes arrogantes mais ils ne durent jamais plus d'un an. Nous respectons réellement les capacités des uns et des autres. Cela ne signifie pas que nous n'irons pas nous exploiter les uns les autres, mais tu apprends à évaluer les gens de manière objective et à admettre quand tu ne peux pas les battre. Quelques fois il vaut mieux laisser tomber pour minimiser les dommages. Il y a des étudiants qui terminent Akren sans avoir à tuer. Si tu offenses un génie, il va t'avoir à un moment ou à un autre, donc tu ne devrais pas le faire, même si tu ne l'aimes pas. Les étudiants ne s'en prennent qu'à ceux dont ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter plus tard.

"Et les professeurs?" J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'ils font aux étudiants-" Hermione réutilisa le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé après les propriétaires d'elfes de maison.

"C'est un peu différent." la coupa Harry. "Mais ils ne veulent pas non plus d'étudiants qui pourraient un jour être plus dangereux qu'eux et qui ne les aiment pas. C'est vrai qu'ils te fouetteront si tu arrives en retard en classe – si tu vas arriver en retard, ne prends pas la peine de venir. C'est vrai que certain d'entre eux utilisent les étudiants comme leurs jouets personnels, mais ils ne blessent jamais vraiment quelqu'un à moins d'être certain de pouvoir les tuer. Oui, ils sont impitoyables et les étudiants s'effondrent souvent d'épuisement, mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour être au top."

Ils semblaient tous de nouveau horrifiés, apparemment il ne s'était pas fait comprendre.

"Ecoutez," Harry essaya de nouveau. "une personne avec un révolver a plus de chance d'attaquer parce qu'ils le peuvent qu'un combattant au couteau bien entraîné. La discipline impliquée par l'entraînement est bonne pour canaliser l'impulsivité du caractère. Il enlève aussi la plupart des réponses émotionnelles. Le self control et la responsabilité deviennent prioritaires. J'ai entendu des professeurs s'excuser d'avoir été trop sévères. Je les ai vu frapper un étudiant avec un sort pour briser les os et se servir de fouets. Mais ils ne le font pas juste parce qu'ils le peuvent. Il y a toujours une raison."

"Ça semble toujours barbare."

"C'est pourquoi nous ne nous donnons pas la peine de nous expliquer. Ceux qui veulent vivre dans une endroit comme celui-là comprennent, ou ils se trompent terriblement, auquel cas ils meurent. C'est une décision à sens unique. La plupart de ceux qui franchissent le pas savent que c'est pour la vie. C'est quelque chose que tu sais instinctivement. Seuls ceux qui l'ont expérimenté peuvent comprendre quel étonnant système c'est. Ça ne convient pas à tout le monde, c'est pourquoi c'est une école privée et que les gens doivent s'inscrire. Moins d'un centième de pourcent de la population humaine magique peut supporter Akren. Mais pour ceux qui le peuvent, le style de vie est un soulagement. Tu es complètement responsable de ta propre vie, sans filet de sauvetage. J'aime cette vie, nous l'aimons tous. Oh, les professeurs ont pour travail de nous aider et de donner des conseils, mais à la fin de la journée, les décisions sont les tiennes et il n'y a pas de limite aux conséquences. Aucune loi derrière laquelle se cacher, seulement ta capacité à comprendre ta place dans la communauté. Et si tu échoues alors tu échoues et tu es retiré. Certaines personnes aiment cela." Harry fit une pause, puis essaya une dernière fois.

"Vous savez que toute ma vie j'ai été seul. A Akren je sens que j'ai finalement trouvé où j'appartenais. Pas à un endroit, mais à un peuple. Un peuple parmi lequel je ressens peu de peur et une complète acceptation. C'est un tel soulagement de sentir le signal d'Akren partout où je vais, cela signifie que d'autres comme moi sont là. Le soutien de l'AAA est sans rivalité partout dans le monde. Au moment où nous sommes diplômés nous savons que nous sommes tous pareils. A chaque fois que je vais à une réunion d'anciens élèves c'est comme revenir à la maison. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une vie pour aucun d'entre vous, mais ça l'est certainement pour moi.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh termina le dernier rapport et le reposa. Lui et Daray travaillaient ensemble sur leurs discours et leurs rapports pour le MLFC. Ils étaient dans les quartiers de Rahkesh comme d'habitude. Rahkesh refusait de se réunir dans les quartiers de Daray. Ils sentaient toujours le sang et le sexe. Daray avait tendance à s'envelopper dans ses senteurs, bien que, en réalité, c'était juste une excuse pour éviter l'étalage des fouets sur un mur et des menottes sur le lit. Rahkesh n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt pour la vie sexuelle de son ami.

"Donc grand-mère a décidé qu'elle devait acquérir un soigneur fourchelangue pour la famille." dit Daray soudainement.

"Si j'en rencontre un qui veut changer d'espèce, je te le ferai savoir." répondit Rahkesh, de but en blanc.

"Ça serait sympa." fit Daray. "Est-ce que les fourchelangues pensent à s'organiser?"

"Non." fit Rahkesh. "Nous y avons pensé. Et tous ont rejeté cette idée.

"Les _serpents_ sont indépendants." fit Daray. "Est-ce que nous allons un jour parler à tout le monde des Chachapoyaros?"

Rahkesh leva les yeux. L'esprit de Daray réfléchissait à pleine vitesse. Ses instincts protecteurs s'animant. Depuis cette lettre de Nicodémus, lui donnant le choix final si les descendants Chachapoyaros rejoindraient le monde, il se sentait de plus en plus protecteur vis à vis de ce peuple.

"Non." déclara-t-il. Daray haussa un sourcil. "S'ils veulent se révéler, ils le feront. Jusque là nous avons la responsabilité de respecter leur souhait évident et de rester silencieux."

"Et s'ils n'existent plus?" demanda Daray. Rahkesh regarda ailleurs, en souriant légèrement.

"Oh, ils sont encore là." répondit-il doucement. Se rappelant un rêve prophétique partagé et la certitude de la magie contenue dans la lettre. "Ils sont encore là."

Daray attendit quelques instants, mais Rahkesh ne dit rien de plus. "Je suis d'accord." fit-il finalement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que nous le saurions s'ils étaient morts."

"Je suis un peu inquiet au sujet de quelques vieux vampires apprenant leur existence en buvant ton sang ou celui de Silas." fit Rahkesh. En fait c'était réellement l'une de ses craintes.

"Ça n'arrivera pas. Il y a des moyens de bloquer cela. Cyala a fait fonctionner sa magie sur nous. Ces souvenirs sont enfermés avec ceux de notre famille – nos codes, artéfacts et propriétés, tout cela. Personne n'accède à ces souvenirs." fit Daray.

"Bien." fit Rahkesh.

"Hum ... tu ne vas pas réellement porter _ça_ pour le Conclave, n'est-ce pas?" demanda soudainement Daray, en pointant Rahkesh du doigt. Rahkesh dut à nouveau faire une pause pour suivre le soudain changement de sujet. Daray se déplaçait dans toute la pièce.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?" demanda Rahkesh. Il portait un simple pantalon noir avec un haut vert foncé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ça?

Daray grogna et secoua la tête, "désespérant." marmonna le vampire. Rahkesh fronça les sourcils. Daray portait des chaussures noires, un pantalon noir parfaitement taillé et un haut noir qui avait une coupe basse au niveau du col, montrant une partie de sa poitrine bien musclée. Le haut était long, mais pas tout à fait à la longueur d'une tunique et les manches étaient suffisamment longues pour qu'elles recouvrent le dos de ses mains, presque trop longues. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Puis il y avait les gants coupés au niveau des doigts dans un matériaux soyeux. Un simple collier d'obsidienne relié à une grade opale rouge flamme et noire entourait son cou. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant au niveau des épaules étaient retenus en arrière par une élégante barrette en argent avec une opale rouge et noire. Il y avait des opales du même type sur ses chaussures, sur la ceinture gravée de dessins celtiques, et de petites opales sur le dos des gants et de fins fils de soie créaient des dessins celtiques le long de ses manches. Même à des yeux désintéressés, le vampire semblait extrêmement élégant ce soir. Okay, donc Rahkesh ne semblait pas suffisamment bien habillé à côté de lui, mais pas tant que _ça_.

"Ça n'ira jamais." soupira Daray. "Les Anglais ne connaissent-ils rien à la mode?"

"Bien sûr que si." déclara Rahkesh. Daray lui lança un regard étonné. Sans autre mot Daray s'avança vers la garde-robe de Rahkesh. "Je suis parfaitement capable de m'habiller moi-même!" s'exclama Rahkesh alors que Daray s'activait, murmurant des propos incohérents.

_"Il marque un point."_ fit Sygra, en glissant du dossier de sa chaise sur son cou.

_"Cc'est ssuffisant."_

_"Çça pourrait être mieux. Tu esssayes de les impresssionner, là."_

_"Non, cce n'est pas vrai. Je préfèrerai qu'ils ne me remarquent pas."_

_"Ne ssois pas sstupide." _le sermonna Sygra_. "Oh ... oui çça!" _ajouta-t-elle alors que Daray se retournait, Daray vit son hochement de tête enthousiaste.

"Tu vois. Même ton familier est d'accord avec moi." fit-il." fit-il. "Garde ton pantalon, change tes chaussures pour les boots noires, celles avec de la soie d'araignée et des émeraudes. Et mets ça."

Rahkesh attrapa ce qui lui était lancé, regardant avec incrédulité alors que Daray retournait à son travail. Sygra riait de lui à son oreille. Rahkesh la souleva et ignora son sifflement indigné alors qu'elle atterrissait sur sa chaise. Daray avait sélectionné un haut en soie couleur crème qui avait un col en V qui descendait au tiers sur le devant et était ample comme la chemise d'un poète d'un autre temps. Il y avait des broderie de soie verte et émeraude au cou. Une paire de gant en cuir avec de fines émeraudes incrustées sur le dessus. Rahkesh avait pris ces gants et la chemise pour les réunions de l'AAA ... hé bien en vérité il avait fait l'erreur de se faire avoir et d'aller faire les boutiques avec Rianae et elle avait insisté, mais il ne les avait en fait jamais mis. Trop voyant, il n'aimait pas se faire autant remarquer.

Rahkesh alla rapidement se changer. Il aimait les couleurs sombres. Ceci était bien trop ostentatoire. Pas bon. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé une fois, ses amis ne laisseraient jamais tomber. Jusque là Rahkesh avait ignoré tous les commentaires sur ses vêtements. Cependant ... ce serait la seule réunion du MLFC à laquelle il serait appelé. Abandonnant temporairement ses réflexions, il se changea. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait réellement belle allure. Ce qui pouvait ne pas être une aussi bonne idée.

"Je te l'avais dit." ricana Daray.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'un moldu en dirait?"

"Probablement rien de bon. Mais si tu mesures la mode selon leurs critères, tu pourrais aussi bien y aller nu."

"Je pensais à quelque chose de pratique et confortable, comme ma bonne vieille veste en cuir."

"Cette chose avec des trous et des fils qui pendent partout?" grimaça Daray.

"Elle est confortable." protesta Rahkesh. Il aimait cette veste. Il avait même commencé à donner des noms à certains des trous dans les manches. Daray lui lança un regard désespéré. Rahkesh changea rapidement de sujet. "Est-ce que ta forme de démon va faire une apparition au Conclave?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Non, je ne pense pas." fit Daray, acceptant le changement de sujet. "A moins que les représentants du Conclave ne le demande. Puis je partirai et changerai d'espèce avant de revenir. Si c'est nécessaire, les illusionnistes peuvent créer une autre copie de moi. Ou Norovosi et moi pouvons travailler sur un golem."

"Je pense que ça va être très dur pour Sharahak." fit Rahkesh.

"Ça le sera probablement." acquiesça Daray. "Nous devrons garder un œil sur lui et il devra garder son sang froid dans la confusion."

"Peut-être qu'échapper à la commission à la nuit l'aidera." fit Rahkesh.

"Neveux?" ronronna une voix derrière lui. Rahkesh se retourna et haussa un sourcil à Tristan Namach, qui était soudainement apparu derrière lui. Il devait avoir utilisé les ombres, car Rahkesh n'avait pas senti son approche, et il le sentait habituellement. . En fait, les _moldus_ sentaient quelques fois Namach. La puissance qu'il dégageait faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. De nouveau Rahkesh était certain que le vampire pouvait parfaitement de dissimuler s'il le voulait.

"Moi? Nerveux? A quel propos?" demanda Rahkesh avec une joie feinte. "Rencontrer une pièce pleine des membres les plus importants de chaque espèce? Vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que j'en serai nerveux? Cela arrive tout le temps." Namach cligna des yeux face à la réponse inhabituelle.

"Tu te sens prêt à t'évanouir alors?" demanda-t-il sèchement. Rahkesh soupira et haussa les épaules.

"Non. Et je ne suis pas nerveux de les rencontrer. J'ai juste une légère panique à la possibilité que je puisse me mettre à parler fourchelangue à certains moments."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ma forme de serpent me pose des problèmes. Il apparait que j'ai du mal à le garder sous contrôle. Je n'arrête pas de passer du fourchelangue à l'anglais. Ma vision n'arrête pas de changer vers celle d'un serpent puis redevient normale. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre des écailles crisser. Ça me rend fou." fit-il.

"Depuis le dernier horcruxe." fit Namach, Rahkesh hocha la tête, et frissonna alors qu'il ressentait le besoin de se transformer. Namach haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que tu t'es changé dans ton autre forme récemment?"

"Non." admit Rahkesh, ça faisait un long moment depuis qu'il s'était changé en Thunderbird.

"Nous avons trois heures." déclara Namach, il se tourna vers Daray, qui avait suivi la conversation. "Il nous a été poliment demandé de ne pas déranger les sécurités concernant le transplanage. Et malheureusement la salle de réunion est en Suède. Je vais donc tous nous téléporter là-bas." Daray hocha la tête, Namach se tourna vers Rahkesh, la porte s'ouvrit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'orage ; nous avons une tempête à l'extérieur." il se retourna et partit, de longs pas gracieux l'emmenèrent rapidement hors de la pièce. Rahkesh fit une pause, et sentit un ferme pouvoir sombre lui donner une légère impulsion pour qu'il suive. Il roula des yeux vers Daray et partit, apparemment Namach n'allait pas accepter non pour réponse.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini de gérer le fait que tu te transformes en basilic au milieu de la salle." l'informa l'ancien vampire quand Rahkesh le rattrapa. Il tourna à un croisement, monta une série d'escaliers, vers une grand salon qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Ignorant complètement les trois fae qui étudiaient quelque chose, Namach sortit sur le balcon et s'envola dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait un énorme Dragon des Glaces, un battement de ses grandes ailes envoya suffisamment d'air contre les montages pour faire craquer quelques fenêtres. Rahkesh fit deux pas et sauta.

Immédiatement le Thunderbird s'éleva, Rahkesh sentit des plumes recouvrir son corps alors qu'il plongeait vers le sol. Il laissa la sensation se répandre. Des plumes apparurent sur ses bras, une queue avec des plumes apparut et sa vision s'altéra. La magie se répandait à travers son corps en petits vagues d'éclairs. Quelques instant plus tard, il vira à droite et s'éloigna de la montagne. Un moment plus tard Namach fit le tour de la montagne et passa au dessus de sa tête, puis il prit de l'altitude et vira vers l'ouest. Rahkesh tourna pour le suivre, déchaînant les éclairs et les nuages noirs.

Le dragon des glaces n'était pas l'une des espèces de dragon aux lignes les plus lisses et épurées. Il était rugueux et couvert de crêtes et d'épines. De nombreuses cornes longues et minces s'étiraient vers l'arrière depuis la tête, le dessus des yeux et le front, et de grandes écailles en forme de flammes recouvrait son cou, se rétrécissant vers la colonne vertébrale. Elles s'emboitaient quand il bougeait et en dessous il y avait des écailles plus petites protégeant le cou contre des attaques. Plus bas là où le cou et la poitrine se rencontraient, de plus grosses écailles en formes d'épines apparaissaient, créant une épaisse barrière d'inextricables épines. Chaque écaille brillait d'une couleur blanche, argentées, et il y avait des touches dorées autour des yeux et des griffes ainsi qu'au niveau des ailes.

Rahkesh, au contraire, n'était même pas corporel. Enveloppé dans une énorme tempête, sa forme n'était uniquement visible que comme une ombre fantomatique entourée d'éclairs de foudre. La sombre tempête faisait rage autour de lui, se répandant et éclatant avec force, de brefs flashs de lumière éclataient à l'intérieur. Le tonnerre grondait et rugissait, secouant l'air. La foudre s'échappait des nuages extérieurs alors que Rahkesh étendait ses ailes et laissait la tempête rugir. Bientôt le ciel devint noir dans toutes les directions avec de lourds nuages et Rahkesh n'était visible que lors des flashs de lumière. Alors que l'orage grandissait, il en allait de même de sa forme, devenant plus large et agitant lentement des ailes à travers les nuages et le tonnerre. Le Thunderbird cria et tout le ciel s'éclaira.

Namach leva ses ailes et les referma, plongeant depuis les hauts nuages de l'orage vers le centre. Des éclairs dansaient et craquaient sans dommage autour de son corps d'un blanc glacé. Quelques secondes plus tard ses ailes s'étendirent de nouveau alors qu'il se tenait juste au dessus de la tête de Rahkesh. Celui-ci sentit de la magie sombre près de lui et écouta. Une commande mentale lui parvint. Le Thunderbird lança un furieux cri de défi. L'aile du dragon des glaces le frappèrent au côté et bien que n'étant pas solide, il fut repoussé sur le côté et poussa un cri. La seconde aile le toucha à la tête, Rahkesh roula et siffla, secouant sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il reprit conscience et commença à restreindre l'orage. L'attirant à intérieur de lui en une masse concentrée. Lentement, il amena la sensation de plumes dans son esprit et il força son animagus à prendre sa forme corporelle. Le changement vint finalement dans une explosion d'éclairs et de tonnerre.

Maintenant solide, Rahkesh battit des ailes et vola hors des restants de la perturbation atmosphérique. L'air sentait l'ozone autour de lui. Maintenant pleinement visible, son animagus était un immense oiseau, avec des plumes dorées et noires, chacune remplie d'un monde d'orages déchaînés. De brillants yeux dorés cherchèrent le dragon et le trouvèrent glissant derrière lui. Rahkesh pencha sa tête en arrière, et battit vigoureusement des ailes, chaque mouvement relâchant des éclairs depuis son corps.

Namach vira et plongea de nouveau, il passa entre deux sommets de montagnes. Rahkesh le suivit, le soleil l'aveugla brièvement alors qu'ils tournèrent vers l'est. Un simrug cria d'en bas, où il protégeait un grand nid. Rahkesh lança ses éclairs au sommet des montagnes, déclenchant des avalanches massives. L'air se figea autour des ailes de Namach et la neige commença à tomber, les avalanches se changèrent en glace solide et gelèrent à flanc de montagne.

Namach le mena sur toute la longueur des montagnes, slalomant entre les pics et descendant assez bas pour voler dans les ravins gelés même en été. Prenant lentement de l'altitude, les deux firent des spirales autour les plus hauts sommets des environs d'Akren. L'air était plus rare en altitude et même avec l'aide de la magie, leurs ailes devaient battre avec force pour rester à cette hauteur. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un des plus hauts pics Rahkesh repéra une petite forme sombre enroulé précisément au somment. Il descendit.

Daray déroula ses grandes ailes noires et produisit une petite bouffée de flammes. A côté de lui, un grand phénix rouge atterrit délicatement. _Nvara_ lui dit mentalement Namach. Un moment plus tard, un autre oiseau arriva, celui-là était un élégant aigle blanc géant. _Xanthius_. Namach gela le feu . Daray s'écria indigné et utilisa sa queue comme un fouet. Semblant ridiculement petit et miniature à côté de l'immense oiseau et de l'énorme dragon des glaces, il se tenait sur le pic de glace alors que Rahkesh vint et atterrit non loin de là. Les griffes de Rahkesh creusèrent de profonds sillons dans la glace en atterrissant, il replia ses ailes. Le phénix et l'aigle redressèrent leurs épaules alors que le vent de son atterrissage les atteignirent. Namach vola vers le sommet du pic à côté d'eux. . Celui-là était une grande tour de glace en spirale se dressant droit vers le ciel. Il tourna son corps pour s'y aligner, enroua sa queue autour de la spirale de glace, y enfonça ses griffes et replia prudemment ses ailes.

Rahkesh se voûta, alors qu'il sentait la furie sans fin du Thunderbird faire rage à l'intérieur de lui. Un infini vortex de puissants cris destructeurs agitant ses sens. Des éclairs parcouraient son corps, glissant sur chaque plume. Le pouvoir surgissait et les éclairs apparaissaient aux battements de son cœur.

Le serpent frappa.

Rahkesh laissa échapper un cri d'agonie alors que son côté basilic se manifestait, les instincts du serpents déchirant la magie du Thunderbird. La rage du serpent surpassait celle du Thunderbird. Choqué, étourdi Rahkesh sentit ses griffes glisser sur la glace. Le serpent siffla et s'enroula autour de la magie du Thunderbird. Le venin pulsa et les écailles rouillèrent, Rahkesh cria et glissa de la montagne.

Ne ressentant pas la chute, Rahkesh s'enroula autour de ses deux formes animales alors qu'ils combattaient. Mais la puissance du basilic se développa d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Rahkesh convulsa, ses ailes déployées s'attaquant au serpent, aveugle au danger, il essaya de forcer une transformation. Le Thunderbird combattit mais les pouvoirs du serpent grandissaient. Les écailles se rétrécirent, se séparèrent et grandirent de nouveau. Des membres disparurent et soudainement il fut sous sa forme de basilic, impuissant et tombant de la montagne.

Des griffes se refermèrent autour du corps du serpent. De la glace se forma sur les écailles, les gelant. Rahkesh essaya de combattre, mais entre la douleur et la transformation inattendue rien ne se passa. Namach se dirigea vers un haut plateau et le relâcha. La glace fondit rapidement et Rahkesh se replia sur lui-même, frissonnant. Les yeux du serpent roulèrent et il ne vit plus rien.

Ses sens revinrent et il fut de Nvara sous sa forme humaine apparaissant à ses côtés, suivie rapidement par Xanthius et Namach. Daray, sous sa forme de démon, garda une distance de sécurité. Ça le démangeait horriblement. La magie, incontrôlée et sauvage lui agressait le cerveau. Les instincts du basilic s'agitèrent, impatients d'attaquer. Rahkesh supprima brutalement le besoin. Puis il commença à trembler. Les serpents n'étaient pas fait pour trembler. Sa peau lui faisait mal et son estomac était brouillé. Que lui arrivait-il? Rahkesh réalisa qu'il devait revenir sous sa forme humaine.

Le serpent combattit chaque mouvement. Chaque côte qui devait disparaitre était une bataille de volonté alors que Rahkesh forçait la transformation petit à petit. C'était une pure agonie alors qu'il forçait ses membres à réapparaitre, avec les muscles et les tendons. Sa conscience de chaque partie des deux corps était aiguisée alors qu'il recherchait son corps humain. Puis le froid le frappa et il réalisa qu'il gisait, face au sol, sur des rochers couverts de glace. Il vomit partout, du sang le recouvrant de sa transformation forcée et des brûlures d'éclairs sur sa peau. Finalement tout se calma et il ne bougea plus, les deux bêtes silencieuses, pour le moment. Il pouvait sentir des larmes sur son visage et chaque articulation le faisait souffrir. Il ne fut que partiellement conscient de la magie le soulevant et de la soudaine téléportation le ramenant à l'école.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Rahkesh regarda autour de lui. Il ne sut pas tout de suite où il était. Puis il reconnut l'une des chambres spéciales de l'aile médicale d'Akren. Plutôt qu'une infirmerie typique, chaque patient avait sa propre chambre s'il le voulait. Il était sur un lit, un jeu d'objets magiques à côté de son lit luisait et changeaient de couleur.

"Hey." Rahkesh regarda de côté et vit la directrice, Nvara Aelfly assise à côté de lui.

"Désolé de cela." murmura Rahkesh, sa voix rauque et sa gorge irritée. Nvara haussa simplement un sourcil.

"Désolé? Oh mon dieu, non. Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point c'est fascinant?" elle lui sourit. Rahkesh roula des yeux et commença à rire. Chaque souffle faisait mal. "Je me spécialise en animagie et en formes animales. Ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir montré quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Nous le saurons dans une minute." répondit Nvara. "Nous attendons juste les résultats des tests. Nous avons pris du sang de ton basilic et nous avons fait des comparaisons avec d'anciens échantillons." Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Namach et Xanthius entrèrent.

"Je pense que nous avons la réponse sur ce qui ne va pas avec ta forme de basilic." annonça Xanthius. Rahkesh réussit à s'asseoir et haussa un sourcil.

"Les basilics luttent pour le choix de leur territoire, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Namach.

"Oui."

"Quand?"

"Quoi?"

"A quelle époque de l'année?" clarifia Namach. Rahkesh fit une pause et chercha dans son esprit.

"C'est différent pour chaque espèce ... mais je n'en connais aucune." dit-il finalement. "Attendez, vous voulez dire que mon espèce ... ?"

"Il semblerait. La saison des amours de ton espère n'est pas avant Avril. Ta forme est seulement à peine mature, mais elle l'est, donc ce n'est pas ça. Donc je suppose que l'énorme fluctuation hormonale par laquelle tu passes est quelque chose d'autre. Si cette espèce se reproduit en Avril alors ça a du sens qu'ils arrangent leurs territoires à l'automne." fit Namach. Rahkesh se rassit sur le lit.

"Donc ma forme de serpent veut se battre et s'adjuger un territoire?"

"Probablement. Et il veut ta complète attention pendant que ça se passe. Tu ne peux vraiment accéder à aucune de ces informations?" demanda Xanthius.

"Non. Cela fait partie de ce que j'ai perdu." soupira Rahkesh." Que s'est-il passé alors?"

"Des niveaux extrêmes de magie sauvage dans tes cellules sanguine, des taux élevés de testostérone, et une overdose de quelque chose d'autre que nous ne reconnaissons pas. Certaines hormones qui n'étaient présentes qu'en faibles quantités avant. Tu as pris des échantillons de ton sang quand tu as été blessé au Mexique, nous avons tout comparé. Quoique ce soit, ça s'est produit pendant ou juste avant le combat. Et ce n'est pas l'adrénaline, bien que les taux soit très élevés." fit Namach, lui tendant ce qui paraissait être une impression issue d'un ordinateur. Rahkesh savait qu'ils avaient utilisés des appareils moldus modernes pour sa chimie sanguine, et un appareil magique pour les tests sur sa magie sauvage, qui avaient ensuite été rassemblés.

"Huh." fit-il en regardant les piques sur les diagrammes. "Donc c'est ce qui a affecté ma sanguimagie. La magie sauvage me conduisait à plus de rituels pour utiliser la magie. Ça va recommencer chaque année, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." fit Namach, pour quelque raison le vampire souriait d'anticipation, sourire qui se retrouvait aussi sur le visage de Xanthius. Rahkesh eut immédiatement une étrange pressentiment.

"Okay, j'abandonne, quoi d'autre?"

"Oh, rien. Nous faisons juste des théories que ce qu'il va t'arriver courant Avril." fit Namach, et il éclata de rire quand Rahkesh grogna et s'affala de nouveau, la main devant les yeux.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le bâtiment de pierres couleur crème était immense. Plus un palace qu'autre chose. Le niveau du bas était soutenu par de grands piliers de marbre, atteignant presque dix mètres. Le toit était en dôme et les facettes dorées qui le recouvrait luisaient. Plusieurs tours plus petites avaient leurs propres dômes. Le premier niveau derrière les colonnes n'avait pas de fenêtres, les colonnes étaient trop proches les unes des autres et elles faisaient tout le tour du bâtiment. Les niveaux supérieurs avaient d'immenses fenêtres et des balcons. Sur la face extérieure de chaque colonne il y avait une ligne rouge sombre sur toute la longueur. Elles étaient connectées à des arches basses couvertes de gravures.

Très haut, deux anges noirs volaient entre les tours et les dômes; leurs formes sombres enflammées facilement visibles, leurs grandes ailes passant à quelques centimètres des murs et des dômes dorés. Un autre ange noir se tenait devant les énormes portes rouges. Rahkesh identifia Elara, la mère petite et ressemblant à un top-modèle de Daray. Ses cheveux rouge étaient presque enflammés et ses grandes ailes étaient entourées de flammes au reflets rouges et noirs. Elle était habillée en noir et rouge avec une armure en métal de sang partout. Une armure en métal de sang pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, et la sienne formait dans des tourbillons et des symboles attachés à des bracelets en métal de sang, un collier et une sorte de couronne. Ses boots étaient renforcées, tout comme les gants faits en métal de sang. Trois armes à feu, deux couteaux, une épée longue étaient visibles, et il y avait des étoiles à lancer attacher à sa ceinture. L'épée se trouvait entre des épaules, les armes à feu dans des étuis d'épaule. Malgré tout cet armement, les ailes et le feu, elle était encore assez petite et fine avec un visage tout en courbes. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçante, comme Rahkesh était certain que de nombreux adversaires avaient du le penser juste avant que ses jolis petits croc ne mettent fin à leurs existences.

Le Maître de Moscou s'était appuyé tranquillement contre un mur près des portes. Apparemment, il avait attendu Namach, car il se détacha des ombres et s'avança vers l'ancien vampire. Namach ne lui prêta pas immédiatement attention. Rahkesh sentit l'intense regard que le vampire russe lui lança; il n'allait _pas_ débattre avant sa présentation. Daray, en tant que le plus jeune, tint la porte pour les vampires plus âgés. Le Maître de la Cité regarda Rahkesh pendant un long moment avant de montrer ses crocs dans un rapide sourire, puis il dit quelque chose en Russe à Namach. Rahkesh ne prêta même pas attention au Maître de Cité alors qu'il le suivait dans le couloir qui menait au premier hall.

"Hé bien, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu aimes autant enseigner ... toutes ces jeunes petites choses." fit un riant Vladimir Konovalov. Il jeta un regard en coin mais Tristan adopta une expression presque de pitié. "Cyala est en train d'arranger l'entraînement d'un scrimage avec les Vashora."

"Qu'en disent-ils." demanda Tristan.

"Je pense qu'ils sont encore en train de se remettre du petit Thunderbird d'Akren." répondit sèchement Vladimir.

Bien que Rahkesh ne comprenne pas le Russe et ne pouvait donc pas suivre ce qu'ils disaient il suivit la légère inclinaison de la tête de Vladimir et vit deux fae qui les regardaient. Qui le regardaient lui, en fait. Deux grands femmes Vashora à la peau verte. Elles mesuraient presque deux mètres, avec la peau vert pâle, des cheveux d'un vert plus sombre, des yeux d'un vert/or brillant, et un corps qui pourrait être considéré comme 'elfique' bien que les elfes tueraient s'ils entendaient cela. Elles portaient des armures en métaux vers et dorés et Rahkesh pouvait sentir la sanguimagie, même si c'était une forme différente ce que qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

"C'est une odeur fascinante qu'a acquis notre Thunderbird." continua tranquillement Vladimir, demandant des informations. Tristan haussa légèrement un sourcil, mais autrement ne répondit pas. Mentalement il le regardait alors que Rahkesh observait les fae qui le fixaient. Ça ne faisait qu'une heure depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la source des difficultés de Rahkesh avec sa magie des serpents, mais Rahkesh s'était rapidement adapté. N'étant plus confus, il s'était complètement mélangé à sa forme de basilic. Le changement chez le jeune mortel était étonnant, une fois qu'il avait arrêté de combattre sa forme de serpent et l'avait laissé s'intégrer à lui de la même manière que l'avait fait le Thunderbird. Maintenant il montrait le fier tempérament du Thunderbird et la ruse du serpent.

Rahkesh ne l'avait probablement pas remarqué mais il n'avait pas fait un seul son en se déplaçant, et il montrait la fluidité de mouvement et la grâce du serpent, à part que sous sa forme humaine, cela semblait plus félin que reptilien. Il avait toujours été possible de sentir les éclairs et l'orage autour de Rahkesh, depuis que le Thunderbird avait émergé en lui. Maintenant une puissance sifflante et venimeuse s'enroulait autour de lui aussi. Etant donné ce par quoi le basilic passait en ce moment, Rahkesh émettait une odeur agressive et il ne semblait pas en être conscient. Et il n'aurait pas pu cacher la puissance qui coulait en lui même s'il l'avait voulu. Le basilic se manifestait autant qu'il le pouvait sous sa forme humaine. Et le Maître de Cité marchant à côté d'eux en salivait presque. Tristan jeta un regard à l'autre vampire pendant un moment, et il offrit une prière silencieuse pour la patience de dieux depuis longtemps oubliés, se demandant combien Rahkesh causerait de chaos avant que le premier rassemblement soit terminé. Non pas que ce ne soit pas amusant de voir quelques Maîtres de Cité avoir leurs crocs arrachés, mais ils avaient, malheureusement, des choses plus importantes à faire.

Les deux Vashora les suivaient silencieusement, ne faisant même pas un effort pour ne pas paraitre intéressées. Apparemment, il allait y avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Mais qu'est-ce que les Vashora voulaient à Rahkesh? Les deux se désengagèrent soudainement et s'avancèrent vers un autre fae qui venait d'arriver. Ils rencontrèrent quelques Vascari et ces deux-là se retournèrent pour jeter eux aussi un regard à Rahkesh. Tristan se demanda si éventuellement les démons attaqueraient le rassemblement, ce qui serait plus facile que d'avoir à gérer Rahkesh en conflit avec le Conseil des faes.

Mal à l'aise sous ces regards, Rahkesh regarda devant lui comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Mieux valait agir comme si toute cette attention était au dessous de lui. A l'intérieur il y avait un immense hall, les sièges formaient un cercle sur les trois quarts de la pièce autour d'un petit podium. Il y avait une variété d'êtres dispersés partout et réunis en petits groupes. Rahkesh fit un rapide comptage et estima qu'il y avait de la place pour peut-être un total de cent personnes. Une fraction du total. Le hall principal où tous les représentants pouvaient se réunir était autre part. C'était une des pièces où des petits groupes pouvaient interroger des "experts" sur leurs connaissances des démons. La pièce était de couleurs chaudes, rouge et d'un profond bordeaux. Le plafond était entrelacé d'or et des dragons rouges, de lourds rideaux rouges sombres étaient suspendus au niveau de gigantesques fenêtres.

Rahkesh repéra Maugrey se tenant dans un coin avec Rélora et Daniel. Rahkesh s'avança pour les rejoindre, ignorant la table des rafraichissements. Il y avait deux autres Vashora là-bas et il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à eux.

"Bonsoir Thunder," fit Maugrey. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Rien." fit Rahkesh en jetant des regards aux alentours.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Et les Vashora t'observent parce que tu es beau." lui dit Rélora. "Ton odeur est différente."

"Ma forme de basilic" soupira Rahkesh. "Je viens de terminer de me mélanger complètement avec lui, et cette période de l'année est le moment où mon espèce se bat pour son territoire."

"Un sort de dissimulation de l'odeur?" demanda Daniel. Rahkesh grimaça à la réponse ; il faillit frapper le loup garou avant de réaliser qu'il y était poussé par les instincts du basilic.

"Non. Les instincts du serpent ne le permettraient pas." fit Rahkesh, luttant pour ne pas frissonner alors qu'il sentait la sanguimagie rager à cette suggestion. Il n'était pas un vulgaire animal. C'était le moment de se battre! Et ce _mammifère_ osait suggérer qu'il devrait sa CACHER! Rahkesh combattit furieusement la furie du basilic, reconnaissant que cela commençait à affecter son esprit, les garder séparer de lui-même devenait plus difficile.

"Encore combien de temps?" demanda Maugrey.

"Une semaine, je pense. Peut-être." fut Rahkesh. Cette information avait été trouvée dans un livre sur les basilics à la bibliothèque d'Akren. Toutes les espèces combattaient pour leurs territoires à des moments différents, mais pour tous cela ne duraient que quelques semaines. Puisque Rahkesh avait déjà expérimenté le déchaînement magique lié à cela (durant lequel il avait commencé à accroitre ses rituels de sanguimagie pour compenser) il s'attendait à ce que ça passe rapidement.

"Bien. Juste à temps pour le Conclave." fit Maugrey appréciateur. "J'adore ton timing Thunder." Rahkesh siffla vers lui avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Maugrey rit ce qui fit grimacer tout le monde.

" Tu peux toujours rire. J'espère juste que le Conseil des fae restera loin. Je ne pense pas que je puisse garder le serpent et mon esprit séparés s'ils commencent à être irritants." grommela Rahkesh.

"Et si ils venaient finalement s'excuser?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." admit Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas considéré qu'ils puisse vraiment faire cela.

"Il vaut mieux penser à quelque chose." fit Maugrey, en indiquant derrière l'épaule de Rahkesh. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, forçant le fae qui s'approchait à s'avancer sur le côté. Daniel et Rélora s'éloignèrent discrètement. Maugrey se planta à côté de Rahkesh et ne bougea pas, pas même quand le Vashora lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Un Vashora, ils ne faisaient pas partie du Conseil des faes, donc qu'est-ce que celui-là faisait ici? Se demanda Rahkesh alors que le fae se retournait pour lui faire face.

Voilà le chapitre esst terminé, le prochain chap que je posterai sera le premier chapitre traduit d'Anarkia (Rogue est le mentor d'Harry, il a quitté son poste pour se consacrer aux potions pour Volemort), je ne vous en dis pas plus mais cette fict est géniale!

J'embrasse tout ceux qui ont lu ma fict et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé une review : christophe (je vais continuer à traduire d'autres ficts, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur pour la continuer, non, je me cantonneà la trad), Lily Halloween (les descriptions techniques sont une torture ou pas exemple quand Rahkesh a eu son problème avec son basilic il y a eu plein de descriptions quand il est passé du Thunderbird au basilic, j'ai beaucoup peiné à cette partie-là!), ixkiraxi (je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner, ne t'inquiète pas, je travaille sur le prochain chap), Amistosamente_vuestro (C'est Nicodemus qui lui a envoyé le tout, on aussi surement des nouvelles plus tard. Merci de tes encourragements.), EldaThren (merci beaucoup, très gentil de ta part!), OoNakuoO (à mon avis il veut en faire son apprenti et compte bien le convaindre de devenir un vampire), laanais (n'oublie pas qu'il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec sa popularité en tant qu'HP et que ça le mettrai pas mal en danger en tant que Rahkesh, ça ne métonnerai pas qu'il le fasse), sheltan (une idée original de reconversion pour Rogue après la guerre, LOL!), klaude (il faut voir comment il va s'y prendre pour 'tuer' HP si il le fait, affaire à suivre), Nesumi10 (Comme tu l'as vu, ils ont bcp de mal à comprendre son plaisir et son désir d'être à Akren, espérons que ça ne les séparera pas au final), luffynette (merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé aussi celui-là), adenoide (moi aussi j'aimerai bien mais il a l'air fermement décidé à rester humain, quand à rester avec Namach, ce dernier a l'air décidé à en faire son apprenti, on verra ce que ça donne. C'est surtout le côté technique qui est difficile, mais j'ai bien amélioré mon anglais depuis quen l'ai commencé), Gabe92 (Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au coeur et c'est des reviws comme ça qui me poussent à continuer), Gb88 (.net/s/2488754/1/A_Second_Chance_at_Life, c'est l'adresse IP de la première partie de l'histoire. Je travaille sur le chap suivant, il avance bien), Llylulilou (En deux jours, hé bien tu as du en passer quelques heures dessus, les chapitres ne sont pas petits! Ravie que tu ais aimé en tout cas), xavier (merci beaucoup), hello ketty (c'est vrai, l'auteur a fait un tra&vail remarquable j'adore découvrir la fict en anglais), yachiru-chan (effectivement, Voldy apparait maintenant comme un petit obstacle dans la galère où ils se trouvent!), Rose Potter 42 (Oui, j'espère qu'en attendant les démons pourront être contenus), Alexy 'Un énorme merci à toi, je suis allé lire la fict sur le séjour de Drago chez Rahkesh, absolument génial, je ne la connaissais pas et elle est fabuleuse!), lolotoon (Les chapitres en anglais sont longs, il faut pas mal de temps à l'auteur entre deux publications, elle n'a pas forcément abandonné la fict!) et Crazy Cheshire Cat (merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, merci de votre patience entre deux chapitres. Je viens de changer de bêta, Lullyanne n'avait plus assez de temps à consacrer à la relecture de mes trad. Je la remercie une dernière fois pour ses excellents services avant d'accueillir avec plaisir Walkyrie des Brumes qui la remplace et qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Gros bisous à elles deux.

Chapitre 17

Le fae Vashora était presque aussi grand que Rahkesh. En dépits des différentes nuances de verts de sa tête à ses pieds, il était quand même beau, avec une fine cicatrice sur la partie gauche de son front qui courait jusqu'à son oreille. Des yeux verts brillants sans blanc, juste d'un vert plus foncé là ou il y aurait eu du blanc chez un humain, regardaient impassiblement Rahkesh, ne dévoilant rien.

Avant que Rahkesh puisse dire quoique ce soit, le fae leva la main. Ses quatre grandes griffes étaient quasiment rétractées sur le dos de sa main. Rahkesh se remémora immédiatement les coutumes des Vashora et répondit avec la version Vashora d'un salut : la main au niveau de la poitrine et une inclinaison de la tête. Il se congratula mentalement pour avoir lu les coutumes les plus simples et connues des Vashora après que le Conseil l'ait attaqué. Le Vashora sourit, montrant deux rangées de canines, une où étaient situées celles des humains, l'autre juste devant, à la même place où étaient les crocs des vampires. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux de Rahkesh, Rahkesh scella instantanément son esprit et vérifia ses boucliers mentaux.

"Je suis Saelin, le leader représentant les Vashora," déclara-t-il dans un anglais parfait avec un étrange accent. "Les Chefs Vashora ont exigés que je vous parles avant le Conclave." Rahkesh haussa un sourcil. Saelin se retourna et Rahkesh le suivit, faisant signe à Maugrey de ne pas s'en faire. Maugrey fit claquer bruyamment sa canne de marche sur le sol et se retourna pour aller à la rencontre de quelques anciens amis. Le fae le dirigea au loin et Rahkesh sentit des sorts de silence être mis en place.

"Vos guerriers étaient à l'activation du portail à Mexico." fit Rahkesh "Je n'ai pas entendu s'il y avait eu des pertes." C'était un mensonge. Les Vashora avaient rapporté un mort pendant le combat, mais les Aurors mexicains et les vampires proclamaient avoir vu le même nombre de Vashora partir qu'il en était entré dans la caverne. Donc le mort rapporté pouvait très bien être un mensonge. Si c'était le cas, personne ne savait pourquoi. Namach avait ri haut et fort quand Daray s'en était plaint.

Rahkesh n'allait pas les laisser savoir qu'il était aussi confus que n'importe qui d'autre, donc il valait mieux faire comme s'il ne savait rien et les laisser se poser des questions. Il aurait dû être prudent à mentir à un fae, mais les Vashora n'étaient pas une des espèces qui pouvaient identifier instinctivement un mensonge. Ils avaient des spécialistes de la vérité, mais ceux-là étaient reconnaissables à la façon dont leurs yeux brillaient quand ils utilisaient cette capacité. Bien sur ils pouvaient manipuler les phéromones, les odeurs et utiliser des communications chimiques tout comme les plantes, mais grâce à son basilic avec son odeur épicée cela ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas sentir ses mensonges en ce moment.

"Bien sur que non." fit Saelin nonchalamment, "Ce n'étaient que des démons." Rahkesh haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Si les démons étaient aussi facile à gérer, les Vashora ne seraient pas du tout inquiets à leur sujet.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que je reçoive de tels regards scrutateurs de vos gardes?" demanda Rahkesh, présument (avec raison bien qu'il ne le sache pas) que les autres Vashora qui l'avaient suivis protégeait leurs représentants.

"Pas particulièrement. Nous espérons être présents si le Conseil des fae décidait de vous contacter." répondit Saelin. "Vous savez bien sur que nous ne faisons partie de cette organisation malheureusement fautive." ajouta-t-il.

"Bien sur." répondit Rahkesh.

"Oh bien." fit Saelin plaisamment. "Mon peuple souhaitait s'assurer que vous ne nous blâmiez pas de ce ridicule petit fiasco l'année dernière avec votre âme." Rahkesh hocha la tête, un petit fiasco ... oui. "Maintenant," continua Saelin, en venant au sujet principal, "Le Conseil des fae vous offrira ses excuses à un moment pendant le Conclave. Cependant, nous pensons qu'ils prévoient de le faire par procuration, même si la majorité du Conseil est présent."

"Alors peut-être que je devrais accepter par procuration." répondit Rahkesh. Les yeux de Saelin se rétrécirent, puis il sourit vicieusement.

"Et comment prévoyez-vous de faire cela?"

"Je pensais envoyer mon familier."

"Ils enverront un étudiant d'Akren comme messager." fit Saelin, en le regardant attentivement.

"Et donc je devrais répondre avec quelqu'un d'aussi bas, cependant mon familier ne parle aucune langue qu'ils connaissent. Donc tout ce qu'ils auront c'est un hochement de tête." répondit Rahkesh. Sygra grimpa de sa ceinture à ses épaules et regarda Saelin.

"Ah, une des Oubliés." fit doucement Saelin. "Je doute pourtant qu'ils la reconnaitront." Rahkesh fut surpris de la reconnaissance de Saelin de ce qu'était Sygra, mais il ne posa pas de question.

"Je la renverrai avec leur messager. Je pense qu'avoir simplement un hochement de tête devrait suffire."

"Ou vous pourriez juste les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent eux-mêmes."

"Quand quelqu'un envoie un messager, il est poli de répondre." fit Rahkesh. Saelin hocha la tête.

"Nos informateurs disent que vous êtes intelligent et que vous avez de bonnes manières.

"Vous n'avez pas des gens qui me suivent parce que mon désagrément avec le Conseil vous amuse." déclara Rahkesh. Les yeux de Saelin se fixèrent sur les siens.

"Non." Rahkesh se tourna légèrement, laissant Saelin avec deux murs dans le dos, dans un coin. Tous les deux avaient de longs miroirs courants du sol au plafond. Rahkesh pouvait facilement voir derrière lui. Mais Saelin n'allait aller nulle part. Saelin ne sembla pas le remarquer ou s'en préoccuper. Il était fixé sur Rahkesh, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques pieds. "Nous, les Vashora, sommes séparés de tous les autres fae. Nous ne pouvons nous reproduire avec aucune autre espèce, nous ne pouvons pas devenir des loups garous – comme le peuvent certains veela, et nous ne pouvons pas devenir des vampires comme le peuvent certains Amadan. Nous avons une balance confortable avec les autres espèces. Cependant cela pourrait vite dégénérer si vous veniez à devenir un vampire. Nos chefs pensent qu'il est dans nos intérêts que cela n'arrive pas. Vous avez exprimé le désir de rester mortel?"

"Rahkesh hocha la tête. "Oui, et cela ne changera pas, peu importe qui offre de me transformer."

"Il y a de nombreux vampires qui ont exprimé le sentiment que pour le bien de leur espèce, vous devriez être transformé, même si vous ne souhaitez pas l'être. Vous voulez rester mortel. Donc nous garderons un œil sur vous au Conseil, juste au cas où." fit Saelin.

Rahkesh serra les dents alors que le basilic rageait. _Protection! De ce mammifère! Pas même à sang froid! Ce pauvre fae dégénéré pense qu'il a besoin de sa protection!_ Rahkesh siffla doucement, ne remarquant pas que Saelin s'était reculé quand les yeux de Rahkesh s'étaient mis à luire d'une lueur dorée et que les iris s'étaient agrandis, ne laissant aucun blanc. Un tintement d'éclair se fit entendre autour des doigts de Rahkesh, heureusement le son fut très faible. Rahkesh revint au moment présent et se concentra sur le fae. La lumière verte du sort mortel apparut dans ses yeux et la magie agita l'air autour de lui. Un sifflement mortel se fit entendre alors que Rahkesh avançait, fixé sur le fae maintenant méfiant.

"Même si j'appréciee votre offre de protection _Vashora_, je ne veux pas ni n'ai besoin de votre aide contre les vampires." siffla Rahkesh, principalement en anglais avec un léger accent fourchelangue.

Saelin le regarda et retint une réponse vive. "Un humain mortel avec l'âme du Thunderbird et la forme de serpent du basilic, un fourchelangue, un être qui est en train de devenir l'un des plus jeunes sanguimages que l'espèce humaine ait connue, un combattant qui a croisé l'épée avec les démons plus souvent que quiconque encore en vie, et vous vous demandez pourquoi on vous observe? Nous craignons ce qui se passera si vous rejoignez les vampires."

"Je me moque de quelles sont vos raisons. Vous resterez hors de mon chemin, même si les vampires attaquent. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Et si vous en faisiez vos affaires vous y perdriez autant que les vampires." ricana Rahkesh.

"Laissez-moi vous donnez une autre raison, alors," fit doucement Saelin 'Vous êtes le premier humain a avoir ingéré du sang de dragon et à être vivant."

Rahkesh recula comme s'il avait été frappé, Sygra se redressa et siffla, s'étirant. Rahkesh regarda durement les yeux de Saelin. Comment le savaient-ils? Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir?

La basilic se manifesta et Rahkesh accepta, et répondit. Les yeux de Saelin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un poing d'air écrasait sa gorge et que l'air commençait à sentir lourdement le poison. Du venin de basilic vaporisé s'échappant de la magie de Rahkesh ... Circulant autour d'eux deux, les blessant au nez de sa vapeur acide et mortelle.

_"Comment?"_

"Personne ne nous l'a dit, inutile de s'inquiéter de cela." S'étouffa Saelin, ne résistant pas à la prise sur son cou, il semblait amer. "Tout le monde est remarquablement muet à votre sujet. Ils ne nous donneraient pas l'heure de la journée. Nous avons envoyé un traqueur, elle l'a senti dans votre sang pendant le combat à Mexico. Et non, nous n'avons pas partagé cette connaissance et nous ne le ferons pas."

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

"Ce qu'il se passera ensuite." fit Saelin, "Votre âme est fascinante petit humain. Vous êtes un catalyseur comme personne d'autre dans nos registres depuis que Tristan Namach et Cyala Atéres étaient humains. Vous êtes bien trop impliqué dans cette chose avec les démons, et trop connecté aux problèmes en Europe, et trop fortement affilié à la sanguimagie. Votre potentiel de magie brute surpasse celui de Merlin. Vous voulons savoir ce qu'il va vous arriver parce qu'aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas la compétence et l'entraînement pour utiliser cette magie, mais un jour vous l'aurez. Vous êtes né avec plus de capacités magiques qu'aucun humain actuellement vivant, mais pour l'instant vous n'avez manifesté ce potentiel brute que dans votre forme animagus. Le seul endroit où votre utilisation de magie montre du potentiel est en sanguimagie. C'est très étrange. La plupart des humains s'entraînent à devenir très compétents pour compenser d'avoir moins de magie, vous vous avez la magie mais ne vous êtes pas encore entraîné dans la finesse de son usage. Et pourtant tout ce qu'il y a d'inhabituel vous arrive. Vous êtes une anomalie magique, nous sommes curieux." Rahkesh avait légèrement desserré a prise alors que Saelin parlait, et à ce moment Saelin se dégagea complètement à l'aide de la magie avec un petit mouvement de tête. Saelin dépassa Rahkesh et marchat hors des sorts anti-espionnage. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le reste des miens vient d'arriver."

Quiconque aurait regardé leur petite confrontation se retourna avant que Rahkesh puisse les identifier, mais il n'essaya pas vraiment. Il rappela sa magie et sentit ses yeux redevenir humains, perdant leur aspect reptilien. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque voit cela. Cependant, le basilic s'en moquait, tout comme le Thunderbird. Rahkesh se tourna pour regarder Saelin rejoindre un large groupe de plusieurs espèces de fae, réfléchissant à ce que le fae avait dit. Un catalyseur?

_"Beaucoup de monde te regarde. Je ssens que ta petite démonsstrattion du pouvoir du bassilic n'est pas passsée inapperççue."_

_"Cce n'est pas ssurprenant. Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour le cacher."_

_"Les basilics ne devraient jamais sse cacher."_

_"Sygra."_

_"Cc'est la vérité."_

_"J'esspérai ne pas trop attirer l'attenttion." _soupira Rahkesh, souhaitant que son basilic revienne à son caractère habituellement imperturbable. Il était supposé calmer le Thunderbird.

_"Hé bien, il disait la vérité."_ dit finalement Sygra.

_"Est-ce que je suis vraiment bien plus puissant que la moyenne?"_ se demanda Rahkesh, il savait qu'il était compétant en sanguimagie et que son âme était inhabituellement forte. Mais avait-il réellement autant de magie?

_"Non. Pas en puisssance. Tu ne l'as pas encore, tu ne l'auras pas tant que tu ne te sseras pas entraîné à la minutie de l'utilisation de la magie. Tu as plus de puisssance brute que la moyenne. Et la moyenne est faite des extrêmes. Tu es ssimplement né à l'exxtrémité." _fit Sygra

_"Et apparemment je suis un catalyseur?"_

_"L'un découle probablement de l'autre."_ fit Sygra.

_"Probablement. Mais si j'ai autant de magie pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire de filimagie?"_

_"Peut-être parce que tu as la magie mais pas la connaissance pour l'utiliser. Tu peux clairement te connecter à ton noyau magique mieux que la plupart, la sanguimagie le requiert. Mais la canaliser dans des objets et utiliser ces objets pour influencer la réalité requiert un esprit différent."_

_"Ou de meilleurs fils"_ suggéra Rahkesh.

"_Ou de meilleurs fils"_

_"Ils ont mentionné à la fois que j'ai bu du ssang de dragon et qu'ils voulaient ssavoir ce qui allait sse passser. Ccela ssignifie qu'ils ont des raisons de ss'attendre à ce que quelque chose sse passse."_ fit Rahkesh avec agitation. Les démons et l'école et sa forme de serpent étaient suffisants pour le garder occupé.

_" Ils pensent qu'il va se passer quelque chose, et que c'est quelque chose pour lequel ils ont un véritable intérêt. Ccela ssemble être un mauvais présage."_ acquiesça Sygra. _" seulement deux mois et trois semaines à vivre et ils t'observent. Ah hé bien, c'est pourquoi tu as un familier aussi brillant, pour te faire traverser tout cela."_

_"Tu trouves ccela amusant!"_ l'accusa Rahkesh.

_"Hé bien tu dois admettre que tu t'ennuies rarement." _souligna Sygra. Puis elle siffla de rire quand Rahkesh jura doucement et termina leur discussion. Rahkesh sentit un léger toucher au bord de son esprit et se retourna, ressentant son lien avec Sharahak à travers la pièce jusqu'aux portes du fond. Sharahak était nerveux, et excité.

Les grandes portes rouges sombres et dorées s'ouvrirent un moment plus tard. La salle entière devint silencieuse, et le grand démon couleur crème et gris entra dans la pièce. Sur ses jambes arrières Sharahak était un peu plus grand que Rahkesh, et avec ses ailes au dessus de la tête, il semblait bien, bien plus massif. Ses écailles et son cuir luisaient sous les lumières et les reflets gris de son cuir crème semblaient exquis. De longues griffes argentées étaient rétractées en dessous pour qu'il puisse marcher dessus, sa queue pendait simplement au sol. La fine rangée d'épines qui protégeait son cou était aplatie et semblait presque invisible, semblant se fondre avec les écailles de son cou. Rahkesh pouvait ressentir les nerfs de Sharahak se tendre sous les regards. Rahkesh s'avança vers lui, puisque personne d'autre ne bougeait. Sharahak lui fit un sourire chaud, pour un démon en tout cas, et sembla reconnaissant.

"Ils aiment observer, n'est-ce pas?" demanda doucement Rahkesh, bien qu'avec le silence tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. "C'est étonnant comme ceux qui semblent les plus sophistiqués sont aussi les plus grossiers." Le regard que lui lança Sharahak était douloureusement reconnaissant.

Tout le monde dans la salle fit une pause puis les conversations reprirent, avec plus que quelques regards amusés ou énervés lancés à Rahkesh. Rahkesh sourit d'une manière pas très plaisante. Le basilic voulait être remarqué, et il lui avait fait provoquer délibérément toute la salle. Il emmena Sharahak à la table des rafraichissements, maintenant que les Vashora en étaient partis. Sharahak alla à l'endroit où se trouvaient ce qu'aimaient les Vashora et les loups garous, et prit quelques cubes de viande rouge qui sentaient le sang frais. Quelque part, des cloches tintèrent. Peut-être que ça allait bientôt commencer.

"Ignore-les tous." fit Rahkesh. "En fait, tu pourrais y aller et faire une vraie scène avec tes ailes." Sharahak haussa un sourcil et ricana à la manière des démons.

"Faire une scène. C'est toi qui suggère cela? Tu te sens bien?" demanda Sharahak. Rahkesh soupira.

"Alors ignore-moi toi aussi. Je suis un peu à côté de la plaque."

" A l'odeur tu le sembles en effet." déclara Sharahak, ses yeux retenant une question. Et tout le monde dans la salle le ressent."

Rahkesh utilisa la langue des Chachapoyaros avec réticence, il n'aimait pas la parler, trop de chance que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. "Les basilics luttent pour leur territoire à cette période de l'année. Ajoutes-y un Thunderbird – tu sais qu'ils sont naturellement parmi les êtres les plus violents" Rahkesh revint à l'anglais "alors oui, c'est une mauvaise période de l'année."

"Mauvaise? Mon dieu Rahkesh, si tu appelles cela mauvais, je détesterai voir ce que tu appelles fantastique. Tu es en train de faire tourner la tête aux gens."

"Comme tu viens juste de le souligner, je n'aime pas faire de scène."

"Pourquoi ne rien masquer alors?"

"Je le fais, autant que possible. Je ne peux pas le cacher. Le basilic ne me laissera pas faire. Il est très fier de lui-même, de s'attirer l'attention de tout le monde." grogna Rahkesh. Sharahak rit. "Ce n'est pas drôle, je déteste me donner en spectacle."

"J'ai reconnu ta magie depuis l'autre bout de la salle il y a quelques minutes." répondit gentiment Sharahak, dans la langue des Chachapoyaros cette fois. Rahkesh grinça des dents.

"Pas cette langue. Certains pourraient la reconnaitre." demanda-t-il. Sharahak le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

"Tristan m'a expliqué à propos des démons ayant amené une épidémie. Tu as été celui qui l'a ressentie?" demanda Sharahak.

"Ouais."

"Je ne pensais pas que les humains pouvaient faire cela." fit Sharahak. "Sentir une épidémie, je veux dire."

"Une épidémie liée à la magie." corrigea Rahkesh. " Et depuis quand est-ce que j'ai été normal?"

" Je soupçonne que la réponse soit jamais." fit Sharahak. "J'ai entendu les plus intéressantes histoires depuis que je suis venu à cette époque."

"De bonnes histoires?" demanda Rahkesh. Sharahak lui lança un regard amusé.

"Il partait que ton pays natal est le plus dévasté. Comment tu le gères?" demanda Sharahak.

"Très bien. Je déteste le dire mais cet endroit avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage." admit Rahkesh. "Tout ceux qui en valaient la peine sont partis. Et cette épidémie est arrivée étonnamment à point nommée pour arrêter le mage noir fou local. Malheureusement, elle s'est répandue sur la plupart de l'Europe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tous les rapports envoyés. Mais ce que j'ai lu semble horrible. Des corps pourrissants dans les rues et d'autres choses comme ça. Il y a eu beaucoup d'aide envoyée, principalement pour faire sortir les enfants vivants. Les vampires et quelques fae ont été fantastiques là-dessus."

"Et les moldus ne se sont aperçus de rien?" demanda Sharahak incrédule.

"Ils ont trouvés une augmentation de corps morts. Les moldus n'ont pas découvert ce qui les a tué, donc ils ne savent pas que c'était une maladie, ainsi ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Et les mondes magique/non-magiques sont plus séparés là-bas que presque partout dans le monde.

"Daray a dit qu'il avait des flashbacks et des rêves déplaisants." fit Sharahak.

"Pareil pour moi." admit Rahkesh. "Mais j'ai été trop occupé que je n'ai pas de temps pour cela."

"Encore combien de temps avant que ça se termine?"

"Bientôt j'espère. Les nouveaux rapports font état d'un ralentissement. Des centaines de milliers sont morts. C'est exactement la même chose que la dernière fois, tu sais. Ça ne peut durer que quelques heures dans l'air. Ça a besoin de corps humains magiques. Peut-être que ça va bientôt commencer à se calmer. Bien sur personne ne reviendra avant des mois après que ça soit terminé."

"Nous n'avons pas des mois." lui rappela Sharahak.

"Non, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi tout le monde se focalise sur les démons. Nous ne pouvons pas exactement rebâtir quand nous sommes sur le point d'être attaqués, n'est-ce pas?" acquiesça Rahkesh.

Une toux polie derrière eux les fit se retourner, Vladimir Konovalov était là. Il était un vampire à l'apparence froide. Des traits anguleux qui aurait pu le faire décrire comme "royal". Ce soir il portait du gris foncé et du rouge foncé, avec un peu d'argent et quelques rubis, pas d'armes.

Rahkesh regarda le vampire avec circonspection, sifflant presque de contrariété à cette interruption. Le besoin d'écraser Konovalov était presque insupportablement puissant. Rahkesh tempéra, sentant, avec soulagement que ses yeux n'avaient pas changés et que cette fois, il avait réussi à garder le contrôle de sa magie. Cela s'était juste passé dans son esprit. Le pouvoir mortel du basilic était enroulé autour de lui, et il chercha des souvenirs du Thunderbird, laissant un distant grondement de tonnerre l'apaiser dans son subconscient. Après avoir regardé le vampire d'une manière assez semblable à celle que quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy pouvait utiliser en examinant un être inférieur Rahkesh se relaxa et décida que c'était son rôle de faire les présentations.

"Lord Konovalov." déclara Rahkesh, sachant d'après l'inclination de Daray précédemment et la rapide introduction que ce Maître de Cité utilisait son nom de famille. Il se tourna vers Sharahak. "Les vampires sont restés les mêmes depuis là dernière fois que tu as été dans ce monde. Avec la territorialité habituelle." Sharahak n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela, mais Rahkesh adressait un sous-entendu à Konovalov – en se concentrant délibérément sur Sharahak et en accordant une attention presque dédaigneuse. Il se retourna vers le vampire qui patientait. "Sharahak, Vladimir Konovalov, le Maître de la Cité de Moscou. Lord Konovalov, Sharahak – anciennement un vampire." Sharahak sourit et hocha la tête au grand vampire. Konovalov avait fait une pause pour étudier l'attitude de Rahkesh, maintenant il se concentra exclusivement sur Sharahak.

"Malheureusement, j'ai été créé peu de temps avant votre infortuné voyage dans la réalité des démons, donc nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés." fit Konovalov dans un anglais fluide et sans faute. "Bon retour, Ancien." Sharahak fit une pause puis hocha lentement la tête. D'autres vampires aux alentours avaient écouté attentivement, maintenant ils s'éloignaient tous un peu. Konovalov venait juste de reconnaitre la place de Sharahak comme celle d'un des Anciens, malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus un vampire. Apparemment il était suffisamment vampire pour que Konovalov lui montre du respect, les autres en feraient de même.

"Sharahak," fit une douce voix à leur côté. C'était une autre vampire, une Maîtresse de Cité.

"Anandi, Maîtresse d'El Salvador." fit Konovalov, en accueillant son égale d'un hochement de tête. Sharahak l'ignora, se retournant pleinement pour faire face à Anandi, faisant s'écarter tout le monde à cause de ses ailes. Konovalov sembla vaguement énervé.

"Anandi, ils ne m'avaient pas dit que tu étais encore là à terroriser les moldus." fit Sharahak avec enthousiasme, en souriant, sa voix amusée. Anandi, qui était originaire de ce qui est actuellement l'Espagne, bien que ses ancêtres étaient très mélangés, était une véritable beauté. Des cheveux noirs bouclés, et de perçant yeux bleus, la peau pâle stéréo-typique des vampires qui semblait exquise avec ses vêtements d'un bleu profond.

"C'est bon de te revoir Shar. Par l'enfer, je pense que je t'aimais mieux quand mon cou ne me faisait pas mal en te regardant." fit Anandi, en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pendant un moment. Les vampires sélectionnaient souvent ceux qu'ils transformaient particulièrement pour la taille mais Anandi était probablement la plus petite femme vampire. Daray clamait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi la plus cruelle et vicieuse, pour compenser. Ses tendances sanglantes rendaient curieux qu'elle et Sharahak soient apparemment de si bons amis. "Bien que ces couleurs soient terriblement belles." Elle ajouta, en touchant d'un doigt le cuir gris sur les ailes de Sharahak. "Comment c'est? Tu es capable de voler?"

"Presque assez bien pour compenser le fait d'être un démon. Admit Sharahak. "El Salvador?"

"Je voulais un pays entier, pas juste une cité, et pas trop grand en surface, on a un meilleur contrôle avec une petite surface." Anandi haussa les épaules.

"Tu as toujours été ambitieuse." murmura Sharahak, en souriant. "Est-ce que c'est aussi amusant que ce que tu imaginais?"

"Oh, plus encore!" fit Anandi. Elle et Sharahak commencèrent une discussion sur ses actions à El Salvador. Soulagé, Sharahak se détendait un peu, Rahkesh alla voir qui connaissait le planning de la soirée, quand un vampire s'approcha de lui.

"Ah Rahkesh, enfin nous nous rencontrons. Ou devrais-je vous appeler Thunder?" demanda celui-ci. Un sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux illumina son visage.

"Appelle le Thunder, Hadrian, ça le rend fou." lui conseilla Xanthius avec un sourire, apparaissant soudainement derrière Hadrian. Rahkesh ricana. L'elfe haussa simplement un élégant sourcil. Ses cheveux blancs ressemblaient à de la soie et semblaient briller. Ses étonnant yeux éclairant son visage, se détachant de ses cheveux blancs et de son haut blanc, qui était fait dans une sorte de cuir que Rahkesh n'avait jamais vu avant. Probablement d'origine elfique. Il y avait une fine bande de ce qui paraissait être de l'or blanc autour de son front, incrusté de quelques joyaux, retenant ses cheveux et dévoilant clairement ses élégantes oreilles pointues. "Peut-être devrions-nous en faire un nom de code non officiel hmmm?" demanda Xanthius, ignorant la colère de Rahkesh. "Peut-être un que seuls les étudiants d'Akren peuvent utiliser?"

"Mieux vaut le dire à Konovalov alors." grogna Rahkesh.

"C'est un ancien d'Akren." murmura Xanthius, un son inhabituel pour l'elfe.

"Pas selon les registres." répondit vivement Rahkesh.

"C'est une longue histoire impliquant Cyala Atéres, un transfère de corps multiples, plusieurs univers parallèles, et un voyage dans le temps." fit Xanthius avant qu'Hadrian n'ait pu parler. Le vampire secoua la tête et Rahkesh répliqua que _cette_ explication pouvait attendre.

"Hadrian ... comme le Maître de Londres?" demanda Rahkesh. Il n'avait rencontré jusque là que plusieurs envoyés d'Hadrian, jamais le Maître de la Cité lui-même. Et tandis que Rahkesh avait une haute opinion d'Ambrosius, il n'aimait pas du tout Farov. Donc auquel de ses seconds Hadrian ressemblait-il le plus? Le beau vampire s'inclina très légèrement, plus un hochement de tête poussé. Il était habillé de rouge et de noir de la tête aux pieds avec quelques touches de doré, pas une seule arme visible, un long manteau noir et rouge ouvert sur le devant avec des lignes crèmes et argentées, des traits fins et bien dessinés, un long nez et d'intelligents yeux noisettes.

"Lui-même." fit-il avec un petit sourire. Rahkesh décida d'être légèrement insultant plutôt que respectueux. La recherche d'informations d'Hadrian à son propos le rendait nerveux, et énervé puisqu'Hadrian aurait pu simplement demander.

"Oui. Celui qui s'est mis à retourner chaque pierre de Grande Bretagne en cherchant mes origines – sans effet, je dois ajouter. Je suis amusé par vos efforts ... J'ai mes sources moi-aussi." fit Rahkesh. Hadrian le regarda. Puis il se remit d'être adressé de cette manière, si abrupte et critique. Xanthius regarda, un peu amusé.

"Cela serait plus facile si vous me le disiez."

"Cela serait plus facile si vous réalisiez combien vos efforts sont futiles, et combien cela importe peu." répondit froidement Rahkesh, le basilic partiellement responsable de son attitude. "Quel dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés avant ceci ; j'aurai mentionné l'inutile perte de temps et d'énergie, vous épargnant l'effort." Il sous-entendait, bien sur, qu'il s'était amusé à regarder les vampires d'Hadrian tâtonner, sachant qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Rahkesh s'était attendu à plus d'énervement. Au lieu de quoi Hadrian rit, un bon rire, un son de réel amusement.

"Considérez-les comme enlevés alors, Thunder." Hadrian fit un vrai sourire. "Vous êtes clairement digne des regards qui vous sont portés."

Rahkesh se remit très rapidement de sa surprise, sans le montrer. Le basilic siffla, ravi de cette reconnaissance, Rahkesh ignora cette partie de son cerveau. Son attitude était à la limite de l'inexcusable à cause du serpent de toute façon, et il rebondissait comme une balle magique. Il eut un soupir de regret.

"Je suppose qu'être d'Akren n'est pas suffisant pour décider cela?"

"Ne dite pas cela à Nvara, d'accord?" plaisanta Hadrian.

"Ça pourrait être quelque peu dangereux pour ta santé." fit Xanthius. Hadrian grimaça légèrement.

"Je ne le ferais pas, tant que vous me dite quelque chose." fit Rahkesh. "Qui est en charge de cette chose?"

Hadrian et Xanthius rirent. "C'est un peu hors de contrôle." acquiesça Hadrian, "Il y a un une commotion mineure quand les acromantulas sont arrivées et ont accidentellement toilé entièrement l'un des halls."

"Elles ont fait quoi?" demanda instantanément Rahkehssh en se souvenant de l'araignée géante Aragog.

"Elles proclament que c'était accidentel. La méthode de transport ne leur convenait pas. Apparemment personne, pas même elles, n'a pensé à vérifier d'abord si les portoloins ne gênaient pas le système de production de soie des acromantulas." fit Hadrian. "Les sièges son enchantés, naturellement. Et d'une certaine façon, les sorts utilisés pour enlever les toiles d'acromentulas ont réagis avec les enchantements, et ... les résultats étaient problématiques."

"Uh huh." fit Rahkesh, pensant que, concernant le monde magique, il aurait probablement du deviner quelque chose comme ça.

"C'est presque réglé." fit Xanthius. "Aucun dommage au final."

"La personne qui dirige le Conclave est Mme Adriana Stocklir." fit Hadrian, "Elle ne commencera rien avant que tout soit parfait. Elle vient juste de passer sa 83ième année et c'était l'une des meilleures tacticiennes pendant la guerre contre Gindelwald. Suffisamment pour que les chinois ait récemment fait appel à elle pour régler leur petit problème avec leur propre cinglé qui voulait dominer le monde."

"Un choix logique alors." fit Rahkesh. "Qu'a-t-elle fait l'année dernière avec toute la commotion en Europe?"

"Elle est née en Suisse, mais elle n'a pas vécu en Suisse depuis quarante ans, elle a été leur ambassadeur auprès des vampires une fois. Elle a été très déçue par ses compatriotes quand ils ont rejoint la Grande-Bretagne dans leur croisade débarrassons-nous-de-toutes-les-autres-espèces. Elle a été une force déterminante dans leur récente révolution. Et celle qui a personnellement banni la moitié de l'ancien gouvernement. Elle a été déclarée Ministre par intérim hier. Elle vieillit mais son esprit n'en a certainement pas souffert." expliqua Hadrian. "Je suppose que la pauvre femme est en train de calmer les acromentulas et d'arranger un système de transport différent. Bien que je ne puisse pas imaginer quoi, elles détestent la poudre de cheminette."

"Je suis étonné que tout le monde ait pu venir, particulièrement avec un préavis assez court. Si les acromantulas sont le seul problème c'est terriblement impressionnant." fit Rahkesh. Hadrian et Xanthius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Tout le monde n'est pas là. Les sirènes n'ont jamais répondu aux convocations initiales, et elle ne se sont pas montrées." fit Xanthius.

"Certaines des harpies sont aller les trouver ; les îles sont apparemment vides et ne montrent aucun signe de présence depuis un certain temps." ajouta Hadrian.

"Les démons des mers?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Peut-être. Les êtres des eaux ont rapporté que les démons des mers qu'ils avaient offert de traquer avaient tous disparus, incluant celui du Loch Ness." fit Xanthius. "Si quelque chose est vraiment arrivé aux sirènes, il y aura de la vengeance dans l'air quand les autres fae trouveront les responsables."

Une cloche sonna quelque part dans la pièce et tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine du son. Une des grandes portes rouges et or s'ouvrit. Une petite armée d'acromentulas entra, suivie par une très vieille femme. Moins de la moitié du millier de représentants étaient dans la salle, pourtant, avec l'addition de dix acromantulas, cela devenait inconfortablement rempli.

La femme était mince. Des cheveux gris coupés courts, un visage ridé avec de petits yeux noisettes clairs. Elle avait des perles qui pendaient aux oreilles et portait un pantalon pâle et une veste d'un rouge coloré et un chemisier en soie bleu. Plusieurs lourdes chaines en or pendaient à son cou, une paire de lunette attachée à l'une d'entre elles. Elle sourit à la foule et reposa la cloche sur une table près de la porte.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée de ce retard. Maintenant voilà comment cela va se passer ; un groupe va s'occuper de toutes les activités démoniaques depuis ces quelques derniers milliers d'années. Les représentants à orientation militaire que vous avez été priés d'amener se réunissent déjà et travaillent sur un accord pour autoriser des équipes à voyager facilement à travers les frontières en cas d'urgences. Un troisième groupe recevra un briefing sur la localisation de tous les portails des démons que nous connaissons, plus des cartes à vous partager. Un quatrième groupe entendra des experts sur comment gérer les peurs du public et comment impliquer le public dans sa propre défense. Des enregistrements de chaques réunions seront accessibles à tous. Nous nous réunions de nouveau demain pour passer en revue les souvenirs des techniques de combat des démons, les magies connues pour fonctionner contre eux, et ensuite avoir du temps pour que les représentants de chaques espèces se rencontrent pour échanger des informations. Nous continuerons après cela."

Il y eu un murmure d'agrément de la foule rassemblée. Clairement Mme Socklir avait réfléchi à comment gérer la foule de représentants présents.

"Tout le monde ici qui n'est pas un représentant devrait maintenant recevoir une pièce où ce rendre aujourd'hui." continua Mme Stocklir. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et trouva une pièce de papier dans sa main avec une carte et l'un des hall marqué. Le hall principal où tout le monde pouvait se réunir était vide ; il supposa qu'ils s'y réuniraient tous le troisième jour. Bien, il avait encore du travail à faire pour l'école. La Directrice avait autorisé les étudiants qui devaient aller au Conclave à utiliser les retourneurs de temps de l'école, Rahkesh avait le sentiment qu'il allait beaucoup l'utiliser.

"Est-ce qu'ils te font aller partout?" demanda Xanthius à Sharahak quand le démon les rejoignit.

"Non. Je parlerais à l'ensemble du Conclave dans quelques jours." fit Sharahak avec soulagement.

"Ils vont te garder ici pour toujours." l'avertit Rahkesh.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tristan et moi avons travailler à préparer des pensines avec mes souvenirs liés aux démons."

"Pas trop invasif?" demanda prudemment Rahkesh. Sharahak y réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

"Non. Tristan a été très prudent. Juste des observations qui seront projetées pour que tout le monde les voit. Des conversations que j'ai entendu aussi, ce qui m'a été expliqué pendant mes premières semaines là-bas, des choses comme ça. La plupart de cela vient de mes premières années dans cette réalité, puisqu'une fois que j'ai compris, et que j'ai réalisé que je ne reviendrais pas" ... Sharahak fit une pause avant de continuer ... "Je suis parti et me suis caché." admit Sharahak, avec un certain malaise. Rahkesh pensa que peu importe combien de temps Sharahak pourrait vivre, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se remette complètement de son temps dans la réalité des démons. Sharahak n'était pas particulièrement violent, et n'avait pas l'attitude agressive et dominatrice du vampire normal.

"Hé bien, je m'en vais en premier, avec Daray et Silas. Je pense que je devrai probablement venir aussi, les autres prendront plusieurs jours pour voir tous ces souvenirs." fit Rahkesh. Sharahak hocha la tête, Daray et Silas apparurent à côté d'eux quelques instants plus tard, Nuri sur les traces de Silas. La panthère montra les crocs, menaçante envers tout le monde, juste pour annoncer sa présence et s'assurer que tout le monde savait qu'_il_ était là, puis il alla se frotter contre les jambes de Xanthius.

"Magnifique. Bien sûr. Comme c'est naturel. Les poils de chat noir vont si bien avec le blanc!" fit Xanthius avec un enthousiasme feint. Recueillant un rire de tout ceux qui l'entendirent. "Tu es un génie Nuri." Nuri redressa la tête, d'un air approbateur, il était en effet un génie, et il retourna veiller sur Silas. Lançant un grondement d'avertissement aux vampires les plus proches en avançant. Silas roula des yeux et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse à ses aînés. Les chats sont des chats.

Daray passa de l'autre côté et attira l'attention d'Hadrian.

"Lord Hadrian, grand-mère souhaite arranger un accord pour que notre famille fasse un scan de votre territoire à la recherche de présences démoniaques." fit poliment Daray. Hadrian fronça les sourcils, tournant le sang dans son gobelet.

"Je suppose que c'est une particularité d'un animagus familial? Les Anges Noirs ont cette capacité?"

"Récemment découverte." confirma Daray. Hadrian y réfléchit pendant un autre moment.

"Très bien. Nous pouvons nous rencontrer après le troisième jour du Conclave."

"Les vampires se réunissent à cette date de toute façon." fit doucement Silas à Rahkesh. "On se réunit tous chez le Maître de la Cité. Probablement plus d'une centaine d'entre nous, principalement ceux de haut rang, plus les apprentis associés et autres. Daray et moi y allons. Je suppose que grand-mère veut commencer à montrer combien nos magies se développent bien."

"Et se vanter à tout le monde qu'elle vous a transformé tous les deux." fit Rahkesh. Silas sourit.

"Oh oui. Elle fait l'envie du monde vampire en ce moment."

"Ça semble amusant." fit Rahkesh un peu sarcastique.

"Il est question de t'inviter." avertit Silas. "Je pense que certains d'entre eux vont vouloir passer en revue nos combats avec ces démons il y a un millier d'années une seconde fois?"

"Je ne vais pas être traîné à un rassemblement de vampires." déclara fermement Rahkesh. "Je suis certain que toi et Daray pouvez couvrir adéquatement le sujet."

"Tu as peur qu'ils essayent de te transformer?"

"Pas vraiment." répondit Rahkesh. "Je ne me sens juste pas trop intéressés par vos petites fêtes."

"Je pense qu'Andrew Farov s'occupe des divertissements."

"Alors ça sera un non absolu." répondit Rahkesh en grinçant des dents. Bien qu'il aimait savoir Lucius Malfoy hors du paysage politique, il n'avait pas besoin de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que Farov avait fait à l'homme.

"Aw, pas d'exquis esclaves sexuels mortels?" ricana Silas. Rahkesh lui lança un regard noir et changea sans baguette les cheveux de Silas qui devinrent orange fluo. "Oh allez!" se plaignit Silas. "Le orange n'est pas ma couleur."

Rahkesh se dirigea vers les portes, suivi par un Sharahak et un Daray très amusés, et un Silas fulminant qui réussit à annuler le changement de couleur de ses cheveux avant qu'ils n'atteignent des couloirs fréquentés. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y avait aucun des skyeyes – les caméras magiques - dans la salle où ils avaient été, ainsi le monde ne verrait pas cette image.

Les skyeyes enregistreraient tous les discours prononcés, à part pour le groupe travaillant sur l'implication du public, ainsi tout le monde pourrait voir sa présentation. Peu réconfortant, bien que le basilic ronronnait déjà, si les serpents pouvaient ronronner. Autour de ses épaules, Sygra rit aux regards étranges que le groupe s'attirait. Entre Sharahak avec ses grandes ailes attirant des regards écarquillés et le feu envoutant de Rahkesh qui faisait tourner les têtes, et Nuri qui suivait les pas de Silas, la queue levée bien haut, ils attiraient l'attention de tous.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Stocklir avant?" demanda Rahkesh à Daray. Il haussa les épaules.

"Elle n'était pas dans le coin. Sa fille était une sorte de génie folle avec des magies de guérison expérimentales. Malheureusement, comme cela arrive souvent, quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné normalement et ça a explosé de façon spectaculaire, la tuant ainsi que son mari. La vieille Mme Stocklir a du élever ses trois petits enfants. Puis elle a été en Chine pendant un moment, et, tu sais combien leur communauté magique est secrète."

"Oui, mais si elle était aussi impliquée dans la guerre avec Grindelwald, j'aurai pensé avoir entendu parler d'elle." fit Rahkesh.

"Mais elle n'a jamais été en première ligne." fit Daray. "Juste dans les stratégies et la logistique des batailles/ Et elle n'était alors pas employé par la Suisse de toute manière, elle travaillait pour les américains."

"Et tu viens d'Europe. Scolarisé à la maison ou non le système d'éducation là-bas n'est pas très bon." souligna Silas.

"C'est tellement vrai." murmura Rahkesh. "J'avais un tuteur en histoire, il n'a jamais mentionné Mme Stocklit ... en fait il ne disait pas grand chose du tout sur la guerre avec Grindelwald." Ce qui était presque la vérité, à part que ça avait été le professeur Binns qui avait évité le sujet.

"Le conflit magique récent le plus important j'imagine." fit Daray.

"Ouais, il aimait mieux se concentrer sur les conneries récentes de Voldemort." protesta Rahkesh. Il était très bon à maintenir sa fausse identité. Tellement que ça ressemblait même à la vérité. Si on disait les mêmes mensonges suffisamment de fois, ils commençaient à sembler réels même à son propre esprit. Rahkesh trouva cela réconfortant ; cela signifiait qu'il avait moins de chance de faire une gaffe.

Le hall dans lequel ils étaient était grand, les murs recouverts de soie, et avec des rangées de sièges bleus. Au devant il y avait une longue table et à côté un podium en bois. Rahkesh se dirigea vers un coin de la table, aussi désinvolte que s'il n'allait pas faire face aux représentants de toutes les formes de vie magique, en plus du monde magique entier. Le basilic frissonna et siffla, aurait-il été sous sa forme de serpent il se serait fait remarquer. Rahkesh s'entoura d'une couche de magie du Thunderbird et repoussa légèrement la présence du basilic, s'immergeant dans sa sanguimagie. Il voulait que les gens puissent entendre ce qu'il disait plutôt que d'être distraits par la présence magique écrasante d'un basilic survolté.

Apparemment certains représentants étaient arrivés tôt. Il y avait déjà presque vingt fairies dans le fond de la pièce. D'une forme complètement différente des fae, les fairies étaient minuscules ; la plus grande espèce faisant à peu près la moitié de l'avant-bras de Rahkesh ; et la plus petites environ la taille de sa paume de main. Les démons les considéraient comme des friandises rares, et les élevaient. Pas apparentés aux très similaires pixies, les fairies avaient une apparence plus humaine et étaient bien plus intelligentes. Les fairies construisaient même des machines et avaient des équipes de sport. Elles quittaient rarement leurs colonies, cachées profondément dans les bois. Leurs ailes très colorées étaient difficiles à cacher. Toutes avaient les cheveux jusqu'au bassin et leurs couleurs allaient du violet clair au jaune et de petites créatures argentées qui semblaient extrêmement minuscules semblaient grandir sur leurs ailes. Les petits êtres étaient magiques mais avaient peu de pouvoirs offensifs. Avec les moldus détruisant leurs colonies, il restait très peu de fairies. Celles qui restaient combattaient en altérant les moustiques pour qu'il transmettent des maladies mortelles, en faisant pousser des plantes toxiques, en répandent des maladies en général et en causant des invasions d'insectes dans les maisons et dans les fermes moldues. Elles travaillaient aussi dur à transporter des virus et des bactéries qui pouvaient tuer des moldus.

Les autres êtres magiques n'étaient pas intevenus dans cette guerre silencieuse. Les fae étaient au côté des fairies, tout comme les peuples des mers, les gobelins, les faunes, les centaures, les leprechauns, les acromentulas et les elfes (quand quelqu'un avait assez de courage pour leur demander). Même si la plupart des humains magiques pensaient qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de résoudre ceci, les fairies étaient fières et refusaient l'aide. Elles détestaient passionnément les moldus et étaient déterminées à avoir leur revanche. Donc tout le monde ignorait généralement poliment la guerre biologique qui faisait rage. Rahkesh n'avait jamais vu de fairie auparavant et il dut s'arrêter de les regarder fixement.

_"Elles ont bon goût?" _demanda Sygra.

_"Non et elle ssont plus dangereuses qu'elles en ont l'air"_

_"N'est-cce pas le cas de tout le monde? Comment ssais-tu quel goût elles-ont?"_

_"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en esssayer une. Trop d'ennui. Elles en auront après toi pour toujours."_

_"Oh. Pourquoi est-cce que tu n'as pas commenccé par dire qu'elles étaient pleinement consscientes?"_

_"Elles ssont au Conclave."_ souligna Rahkesh.

_"Hum. D'accord. Est-cce que nous pourrons avoir des bébés pixies bientôt?"_

_"Bien ssûr."_ fit Rahkesh. Sygra avait demandé après cela depuis un moment.

Des êtes de différentes espèces remplissaient les sièges. Des bruits de sabots raisonnèrent dans le couloir et un étonnant centaure palomino entra, suivi par un confrère brun chocolat. Le mâle palomino s'étira et Rahkesh le reconnut instantanément comme Viare, le commandant des gardiens du plus grand troupeau de centaure. Il avait eu un combat d'entraînement avec le centaure au printemps dernier. Viare n'était pas à sous-estimer et il était extrêmement talentueux. Rahkesh s'était largement fait battre, bien que Viare avait apparemment été impressionné par ses capacités. La femme centaure avec la couleur du chocolat était bien plus âgée, ses cheveux et sa queue étaient parsemés de gris. Un faune les suivait, discutant avec animation avec un troisième centaure, celui là un mâle d'un marron poussiéreux qui semblait avoir un âge vénérable. Viare se glissa dans le coin le plus reculé de l'espace semi-circulaire, le faune s'inséra entre les deux autres centaures. Rahkesh étendit ses sens magiques et capta le signal d'Akren du faune. Un autre des leurs.

Quelques Vascari et fae okapi prirent la plupart des sièges du devant, laissant deux sièges vides entre eux et quatre loups garous qui avaient pris les sièges les plus proches de la porte. Près de deux cents autres êtres entrèrent, prenant les sièges restants. Un éclat de flammes noires et rouges et l'un des anges Atéres apparut au fond de la salle. Probablement là pour garder un œil sur Daray et Silas. Rahkesh ne connaissait pas celui-là, et il en savait assez pour ne pas poser de questions à ses amis, puisqu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'autorisation de lui dire.

Quand les portes se fermèrent finalement et que la salle commença à se calmer Mme Stocklir apparut depuis une petite porte cachée dans le mur derrière Rahkesh. Elle fit un rapide comptage et leur offrit des chaises pour tous.

"Je suppose que nous devrions tous nous réjouir que notre note aux géants n'ait pas reçue de réponse, et que les trolls n'aient pas non plus répondu." fit Mme Stocklit, "Les géants sont intelligents mais je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec quiconque a classé les trolls comme pleinement conscients et intelligents. Ce message a été du papier gâché." Elle se tourna vers Sharahak, qui ressemblait à un géant à côté de sa petite taille. Chacune de ses ailes étaient aussi grandes que son corps à elle. "Comment tenez-vous le coup?" demanda la vieille petite sorcière à Sharahak.

"Très bien madame." répondit facilement Sharahak.

"Et vous?" demanda-t-elle aux autres, ses yeux sur Rahkesh.

"Suffisamment bien." répondit Rahkesh. "Je pense qu'une fois que nous aurons commencé, ça sera plus facile."

"Hmm. Tristan m'a parlé un peu plus tôt. La porte derrière vous a un escalier qui monte directement jusqu'au toit." lui fit doucement Mme Stocklir.

"Merci." fit Rahkesh.

"Maintenant vous savez tous que les skyeyes vont tout enregistrer n'est-ce pas?" demanda Mme Stocklir. Ils hochèrent tous la tête. "Maintenant la plupart des gens ne regarderont pas tout ceci. Il y a plusieurs groupes se réunissant en ce moment et ils ne peuvent pas tous être diffusés en même temps. Trop d'effort. En fait, vos discours ne seront pas du tout diffusés en direct. Plusieurs segments pourront être montrés plus tard cependant. Ce qu'il va se passer est que quelques représentants vont parler aux caméras en direct, résumant ce qu'il se passe. Cependant, vos présentations seront disponibles pour tout être magique qui les veut."

"Donc ne te goure pas." murmura Daray.

"Je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez très bien." fit Mme Stocklir. Rahkesh fut mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant, et malgré la confiance irradiant du basilic et sa confiance en lui-même, il était nerveux.

"Qui est-ce qui commence?" demanda Mme Stocklir.

"Je vais le faire." fit Daray. "Puisque notre voyage dans le passé était ma faute."

"Imbécile de buveur de sang," murmura Rahkesh. Mme Stocklir sembla amusée.

"Je suppose que vous n'allez pas tout nous dire."

"Non. Désolé de cela. Nous avons promis que nous ne mènerions personne jusqu'à eux." fit Silas. Ils avaient promis aux Chachapoyaros qu'ils ne diraient à personne de leur temps où ils étaient. Le groupe avait simplement accepté d'étendre les frontières de cette promesse. De cette manière, même les fae qui distinguaient la vérité ne pourraient pas dire qu'ils gardaient d'autres choses, parce que la promesse actuelle existait.

"C'est bien, tout le monde comprend ce genre de chose. Cependant vous devriez commencer par mentionner cela pour tout le monde afin qu'ils sachent ce que vous ne pouvez pas dire et que les questions restent sur le sujet." conseilla Mme Stocklir. "Je serai dans l'autre salle, mais mon assistante Margaret Stillwateur est au niveau des portes principales."

"Je l'aime bien." décida Silas quand la sorcière âgée quitta la salle. "Une bonne idée de l'avoir en charge de tout ceci."

"Avec la façon dont elle agit on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il nous reste encore deux mois et environ trois semaines à vivre." fit Sharahak, semblant plus qu'un peu déprimé. "Daray? Je pense qu'ils sont prêt."

"Bien." fit Daray, se retournant et s'avançant vers le devant de la table, Rahkesh et les autres s'installèrent dans les chaises derrière lui.

"Grand-mère veut qu'il s'entraîne à faire des présentations." murmura Silas à Rahkesh. "Puisqu'elle utilise les plus jeunes membres de la famille comme messagers, c'est une compétence utile à avoir."

"Et toi?" demanda doucement Rahkesh alors que Daray commençait à expliquer leur voyage dans le passé au rassemblement d'êtres. Il était déjà très clair que Silas et Daray avaient des rôles très différents dans la famille Atéres. Silas était la sorte d'arme que Cyala utiliserait avec prudence, particulièrement parce qu'il ne "s'intégrait pas" aussi bien que Daray. Il était dangereux d'une manière qui devait être appliquée de manière sélective. Tandis que Daray serait plus probablement une figure plus publique des Atéres, puisqu'il était, après tout, quasiment le parfait exemple de ce qu'un vampire magique parfait était supposé être.

"Peut-être. En premier, je dois convaincre grand-mère que mon hypnose n'échappera pas à mon contrôle quand je serai nerveux devant une foule." fit Silas. "Ça causerait des problèmes. Et elle s'inquiète des autres vampires essayant d'avoir ma capacité en buvant mon sang. Il y a un moyen d'empêcher cela, grand-mère y travaille en ce moment. Une fois que cela sera réglé, elle commencera probablement à m'entrainer aussi."

"Est-ce que tes démons captifs ont commencés à se réveiller?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Oui, naturellement ils ont choisis de se réveiller cette après-midi, quand nous n'avons pas le temps de commencer à les interroger."

"Naturellement."

"Ils sont en confinement solitaire. Des pièces parfaitement blanches, pas de meubles, pas de source évidente de lumière, ils ne peuvent même pas voir la porte. Nous leur avons laissé à chacun un petit matelas avec un grand contraîner incassable d'eau. La température est un peu plus fraiche qu'ils l'aiment, mais pas assez pour les blesser. Laissons-les mariner jusqu'à une heure du matin. Puis Namach va commencer avec le sien. Un seul à la fois et tout seul. De cette manière nous pourrons vérifier leurs histoires les uns avec les autres. Nous commencerons avec les techniques d'interrogatoire verbales et ne pénètrerons leurs esprit que quand ils nous aurons tout dit."

"Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse regarder?" demanda Rahkesh. Daray expliquait le rituel qu'ils avaient observés. D'une grande pensine sur la table des images des incas et de leur autel apparaissaient en l'air. Certains des représentants semblaient malades à regarder les scènes sanglantes. Sharahak cependant regardait avec intérêt. Les vampires avaient tous été durement affectés par la magie des démons et donc ils n'avaient pas vus tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Rahkesh était certain que la réunion des vampires dans quelques jours passerait beaucoup de temps à discuter de leur réaction d'aversion à la magie des démons.

"Tout le monde peut le voir. Nous enregistrerons tout et nous avons prévus de tous les amener pour les quelques derniers jours du Conclave. Toutes les espèces envoient certains de leurs meilleurs interrogateurs pour qu'ils puissent essayer sur eux." fit Silas.

"Je suppose que les elfes les voudront aussi."

"Très probablement. Demande à Namach. Il réussit à tout faire avec eux. Puisqu'ils n'écouteront personne excepté grand-mère et qu'elle est occupée à trouver des portails."

"Je pensais que les elfes étaient supposés s'occuper de ça." objecta Rahkesh.

"Effectivement."

"Et ils n'ont pas partagés les résultats?" demanda Rahkesh incrédule.

"Leurs voyants s'y sont opposé pour notre propre bien." fit Silas en haussant les épaules. "Pour l'instant en tout cas."

"Je ne fais pas confiance aux voyants." marmonna Rahkesh.

"Dans ce cas, c'était assez direct. Une vraie fourche sur une route, vraiment. S'ils nous en disaient plus de mauvaises choses arriveraient que s'ils ne nous disaient rien. Ce qui est la seule raison pour laquelle leur champion a écouté les voyants. Selon Namach il ne le fait généralement pas. A part quand il est celui qui fait les prédictions. Dans ce cas, ses lectures et les voyants habituels paraissent s'accorder." expliqua Silas.

Daray en était arrivé à l'endroit où lui et Sharahak avait eut leurs esprits piégés avec ceux des démons. Rahkesh regarda la foule se pencher, intéressée. Quelques uns des vampires regardaient Sharahak avec quelque chose comme de la pitié. Sharahak ignorait tout le monde. Rahkesh contrôla rapidement le lien que lui et Sharahak partageaient, et trouva que le vampire/démon était remarquablement calme, même si un peu mal à l'aise d'être observé. Rahkesh se concentra sur le lien et envoya une pensée à Sharahak _Peut-être devrais-tu commencer à performer quelques tours_. La queue de Sharahak s'agita légèrement et Rahkesh put le sentir lutter pour ne pas rire. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien, Rahkesh ferma le lien et le laissa tout seul.

Daray termina et se recula. Les représentants prenaient des notes, mais personne ne posa de questions. Ils étaient plus intéressés par les évènements récents.

Rahkesh se leva et s'avança devant la table. Il alla à la pensine contenant les souvenirs des évènements de cette été, à la maison de Maugrey et au Ministère. Il supposa qu'il devait être nerveux, mais le basilic sifflait avec une immense confiance; Il n'y avait là rien à craindre, et il était près à être sur le devant de la scène.

Rahkesh le laissa faire.

X

"Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais." fit Rahkesh alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Les représentants parlaient bruyamment derrière eux, avec Margaret essayant de diriger quelque peu la discussion. Sharahak était parti un peu en avance, pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres salles. Il était revenu juste au moment ou Rahkesh finissait son rapport, pour dire qu'il y avait des disputes territoriales sur le fait de faire des cartes d'endroits retirés du monde qui pouvaient avoir ou ne pas avoir de portails.

Avec Daray et Silas faisant aussi leurs présentations, Rahkesh n'avait eu à donner qu'une vue d'ensemble de son combat avec les démons à la maison d'Alastor Maugrey, et de nouveau au Ministère de la Magie anglais. Au final, ça avait pris environ trois heures, puisque les représentants voulaient des souvenirs très détaillés de ce à quoi ressemblait chaque portail et comment ils fonctionnaient. Ils avaient eu aussi beaucoup de questions sur la façon dont chaque démon avait été tué.

Pour Rahkesh, tout ceci avait été épuisant. Son basilic n'allait pas rester assis tranquillement et être ignoré pendant des heures. Il avait constamment agité son esprit, le besoin de se transformer presque impossible à résister. Rahkesh avait passé l'ensemble de la réunion à lutter pour se contrôler et garder suffisamment le contrôle de ses magies pour que personne ne sente juste combien il était prêt de céder. Maintenant il attendait avec impatience de pendre une potion calmante et de lire pendant quelques heures sur les magies de l'esprit, puis de se transformer plus tard quand tout le monde serait endormi pour un bain de minuit sous sa forme de serpent dans les sources chaudes. Peut-être que cela calmerait un peu le serpent s'il pouvait passer du temps sous cette forme.

Rahkesh repéra un vampire familier devant. Mariah avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peu foncée dorée et ses robes de style oriental. A côté d'elle, habillé en gris et bleu foncés, se trouvait Drago Malfoy. Malfoy avait meilleur allure que la dernière fois que Rahkesh l'avait vu cet été. Finalement, avoir dépassé sa phobie des vampires et retrouvé un peu de confiance en soi semblait avoir fait des merveilles. Il se tenait droit, aussi fier que d'habitude et il ne tremblait pas quand d'autres vampires passaient à côté.

"Mariah." Rahkesh salua la chercheuse.

"Rahkesh, j'espérais te rencontrer ici." fit-elle. "Vous êtes Sharahak, n'est-ce pas?"

"Correct." fit Sharahak, il était extrêmement difficile de le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"Rahkesh m'a parlé de ce dragon qui a vécu avec vous pendant un temps. Enireth. Si jamais vous avez le temps, j'adorerai vous interroger à son sujet, pour mes archives." fit Mariah.

_"Elle fait des recherches sur les dragons. C'est une ancienne, vous-êtes vous déjà rencontrés?"_ demanda Rahkesh à Sharahak. Sharahak lui fit signe que non, mais il dit que Namach l'avait déjà mentionnée.

"Ça ne me poserait pas de problème, cependant j'ai peur de n'avoir pas beaucoup de temps libre avant un moment, et celui que j'ai, les elfes semblent déterminés à le monopoliser." fit Sharahak avec regret. "Bien que je préfèrerais discuter de ce cher Enieth que de la réalité des démons." Mariah rit.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment rivaliser avec eux. Quand vous aurez du temps alors." accepta-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Drago la suivit, obéissant. Il y avait un collier en or autour de son cou, mais apparemment il s'était aussi habitué à cela ... et avait eu des leçons de manière, nota Rahkesh quand Drago ouvrit la porte à son propriétaire.

"Je suppose qu'ils veulent entendre ce qu'il a vu du portail de Voldemort." fit Daray.

"Tu penses qu'il est encore fonctionnel?" demanda Silas.

"S'il l'est, il ne l'utilisera pas. Ils l'ont déjà trahi. Il veut probablement sa revanche." fit Daray.

"Parfait. Peut-être que lui et les démons se massacreront les uns les autres." fit Rahkesh.

"Si seulement." soupira Silas.

"Est-ce que tu reviens à Akren?" demanda Rahkesh. Silas avait été à la prison des Atéres avec les démons captifs depuis le combat.

"Oui. J'ai tellement de travail à rattraper." grogna Silas.

"Tu n'as pas idée. Quelqu'un est venu et a dit aux professeurs combien peu de temps il nous restait. Ils sont déterminés à tout nous apprendre en trois mois." fit Rahkesh.

"La Directrice a même commencé à parler de voyage dans le temps avec le reste de la faculté, pour que l'ensemble du corps étudiant soit pleinement entraîné avant que les démons attaquent." avertit Daray. "Pour que nous puissions rejoindre les armées d'anciens élèves que l'AAA rassemble."

"Ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée." fit Sharahak.

"A part que la logistique de bouger tant de gens aussi longtemps est presque impossible." répondit Rahkesh. "Donc à la place ils nous apprennent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que nous ayons une chance de répliquer."

"En parlant de répliquer, les fae son convaincus que les démons ont tués les sirènes et ils exigent que nous commencions à ouvrir des portails et que nous attaquions la réalité des démons." fit Sharahak. "Quand j'étais dans l'autre pièce à écouter, les loups garous se portaient en faveur des armes moldus."

"Tout ce qui a un circuit, ou ce qui doit être mis à feu avant de passer au travers, ne fonctionnera pas dans la réalité des démons." fit Silas. "Après l'ouverture de ce portail à Mexico oncle Norovosi en est certain."

"Penses-tu qu'ils ont réellement tué les sirènes?" demanda Daray. "Ça n'a pas tellement de sens. Je présume que les démons sont immunisés à leurs chants et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas il n'y a environ que trente sirènes au même moment. Et seules quelques unes d'entre elles peuvent utiliser leurs magies vocales. Ce n'est pas une terrible menace."

"Et elles ne sont en plus pas particulièrement capables de se défendre." fit Rahkesh. "Mais elles peuvent être dangereuses parce qu'elles connaissent très bien les mers à côté de leurs îles. Elles auraient pu trouver quelque chose qui a à voir avec les démons et les démons des mers les ont tués pour les empêcher de nous dire quelque chose."

"Oui mais est-ce que les démons des mers ont pu tuer les sirènes sur la terre ferme?" demanda Daray.

"Non." répondit Sharahak. "Ils n'auraient pas pu les atteindre. Ils ne sont pas vraiment une menace pour tout ce qui est hors de l'eau."

"Nous avons au moins cinq sortes de démons terrestres." leur rappela Silas.

"Quand je me suis arrêté à la salle avec les militaires, les représentants parlaient de cela. Un chaos." fit Sharahak. Un chaos absolu. Jusqu'à ce que Cyala Atéres se montre et réduise les sièges en cendres, elle les a tous fait s'asseoir par terre et leur a dit de la fermer et de bien se conduire."

"Oh, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir voir cela." fit Daray.

"C'était amusant. Et ils ont tous réussi à construire un plan de recherche. Mme Stocklir est venu pour aider et menacer de botter les fesses de quiconque ne coopérait pas." fit Sharahak. "C'est une très intelligente vieille dame. La plupart du plan vient d'elle."

X

Rahkesh ferma la porte de ses quartiers derrière lui. Sygra glissa de ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa cage. Se glissant à l'intérieur par la porte glissante en haut, elle s'enroula autour d'une des branches puis descendit sur la pierre chauffée, où elle s'installa pour dormir.

_"Fatiguée?"_ demanda Rahkesh.

_"Épuisée"_ admit Sygra. Rahkesh prit une grande couverture derrière la cage et la recouvrit. Le tissus bloquait la lumière et était enchanté pour bloquer les sons.

_"Je vais aux ssourcces chaudes."_ fit Rahkesh. Sygra pouvait facilement sortir si elle le devait.

Daray, Silas et Ally le rejoignirent aux étables. Avec eux se trouvaient Rianae, Justin, Haedil et la sœur de Justin Ceylia. La capacité de fourchelangue de Rahkesh était de notoriété publique, et bien qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié les registres d'Akren, il était certain que sa forme de basilic y était listée – non pas que c'était un secret de toute façon, depuis la bataille souterraine à Mexico, il pouvait difficilement espérer la garder secrète. Espérons que cela signifiait que ça ne les gêneraient pas quand il se transformerait. Particulièrement s'il enchantait d'abord l'eau pour ne pas en envoyer partout. Connaissant les vampires cependant, ils commenceraient à l'utiliser comme un toboggan.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Ally. Rahkesh avait tout dit à ses amis proches sur ce qui arrivait son côté serpent, juste au cas où il agitait étrangement.

"Mieux. Où étais-tu pendant la première nuit du Conclave?" demanda Rahkesh. Ally lui sourit.

"Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer."

"Une femme agent secret." fit Daray. Il plaisantait mais Rahkesh pouvait voir le sérieux derrière la façade. Ally ne peur avait jamais dit ce qu'elle faisait quand elle quittait fréquemment l'école. Elle ne leur avait pas non plus dit ce qu'étaient toutes ses classes. Puisque chacun avait des secrets, personne ne fouillait dedans. Mais Rahkesh se demanda ce qu'Ally devenait. Elle avait complété sa forme animagus, mais elle n'était pas dans les registres et elle n'avait rien dit à personne sur le sujet. Elle avait aussi directement menti à propos de ses activités pendant l'été, faisant se demander à Rahkesh ce qu'elle faisait qui était si important.

Ally repoussa le commentaire de Daray avec un sourire. "Ça veut dire que je peux te menotter la prochaine fois que tu essayeras de laisser des yeux de grenouille dans ma baignoire?"

"Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de raison pour cela." s'amusa Silas. "Je suis certain qu'il sera toujours ravi d'être enfermé avec de belles femmes." Ils rirent tous tandis que Daray grogna.

"Désolé chérie, seulement si c'est toi qui porte les menottes."

"Mais je te botte à chaque fois les fesses." se plaignit Ally.

"Est-ce que c'est une chouette?" demanda Rianae à voix haute avant que les deux ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour régler le différent.

Le groupe se tourna pour lever et les yeux et ils virent une chouette voler vers eux. La respiration de Rahkesh fit une pause quand il reconnut Hedwige. Elle s'installa sur son épaule, atterrissant aussi souplement que d'habitude, et lui tandis la note qu'elle portait. Rahkesh la mit dans sa poche, il n'allait pas l'ouvrir devant les autres.

"Je pense que je vais probablement devoir y répondre." fit-il. Je vous verrai aux sources chaudes."

"La piscine six." acquiesça Daray. Rahkesh n'attendit pas de les voir s'éloigner sur les chevaux de feu. Il retourna immédiatement à ses quartiers. Fermant la porte il leva toutes ses protections et les maintint en place.

Sygra, sentant les sorts de protection activés, glissa hors de sa cage et le regarda avec curiosité. Voyant Hedwige, elle alla vers le lit où il était assis et alla s'installer sur son autre épaule, sifflant à Hedwige. Tandis que ses deux familiers s'engageait dans un duel de regards par dessus sa tête, Rahkesh ouvrir la note.

C'était l'écriture d'Hermione, il avait deviné que ça serait elle.

_"Harry,_

_QUE NOUS AS-TU FAIT!_

_J'ai essayé de dire à ma mère ce que tu nous avais dit et je ne pouvais pas parler!_

_QU'AS-TU FAIT!_

_Je te jure, Harry Potter, si tu as placé une sorte d'enchantement sur moi, je te tuerais!"_

Rahkesh replia la note et la brûla. Ignorant les sifflements interrogateurs de Sygra à son visage sans expression, il se leva et alla prendre un morceau de parchemin bleu pâle. Il avait été trempé dans plusieurs potions et lavé avec plusieurs sorts. Rahkesh appuya sa paume gauche dessus et la surface frémit comme de l'eau. Regardant au centre, Rahkesh enregistra sa réponse.

_"J'ai placé un très spécifique enchantement de sanguimagie sur vous tous au dîner._

_Vous vouliez des informations sur la vie et je vous les ai donnés._

_Je vous fais tous confiance pour garder le silence. Cependant je n'ai pas confiance en vos capacités de combat. Pour me protéger, je vous ai tous enchantés pour que vous ne disiez rien de ce que je vous ai dit en présence de quiconque n'était pas au dîner._

_Vous en dire autant que je l'ai fait, d'avoir confiance en vous, c'est une faiblesse Hermione. Dis-moi, penses-tu que tu es assez forte pour être ma faiblesse?_

_Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Que se passerait-il si les fae utilisaient des plantes magiques pour pénétrer ton esprit? Que se passerait-il si les vampires buvaient ton sang? Que penses-tu qu'il se passera quand les loups garous utiliseront la filimagie pour te soutirer la vérité? Peux-tu résister à tout cela?_

_Je sais que tu ne le peux pas. Mais je ne te mentirais pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas mentir aux personnes que je respecte. Tu as été comme une sœur pour moi Hermione et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir à te mentir. Ou, plutôt, je te mentirai aussi peu que possible (évidemment les serpents de l'Association des Anciens d'Akren viennent en premier). Je ne te mentirais pas directement à propos de quelque chose si j'ai la possibilité de te dire la vérité. Je te respecte, tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas garder mes secrets par toi-même._

_Donc j'ai fait un choix. En t'imposant le silence, je peux être honnête._

_Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais Hermione? Ne rien savoir de ma vie? Ou le savoir et ne pas pouvoir en discuter avec quiconque ne partage pas le sortilège de silence?_

_Fais ton choix Hermione. Si tu préfères pouvoir en parler librement alors je serais heureux d'enlever l'enchantement, et tes souvenirs avec. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez forte pour être ma faiblesse je ne peux pas te donner les deux._

_Mes excuses à propos de l'enchantement, c'est nécessaire que ceux enchantés ne le sachent pas. L'enlever est sans douleur et simple._

_Réponds rapidement s'il-te-plait._

_Harry"_

Rahkesh tapa le parchemin de sa baguette et la surface frémit de nouveau, devenant d'un bleu plus foncé. Rahkesh sortit un stylo et écrivit, avec une encre enchantée 'A_ppuie ta main sur le parchemin'. _Puis il se leva et alla dans l'un des grands cabinets en bois qu'il avait construit pour sa chambre. A l'intérieur se tenait plusieurs casiers avec des dossiers, chacun contenant le nom d'un ami ou d'un ennemi. Sortant celui d'Hermione, il en retira un petit morceau de papier de papyrus. Dessus se trouvaient les empruntes d'Hermione, prises à sa maison quand il était allé l'aider à sortir d'Angleterre. Il l'appuya contre le parchemin bleu. Levant sa baguette il la passa quatre fois au dessus, du nord au sud, de l'est à l'ouest, du sud au nord, de l'ouest à l'est. Puis il toucha le centre et y envoya de la magie. Quand il retira le papyrus, le parchemin bleu avait une copie des empruntes d'Hermione dans sa magie.

Rahkesh rangea la fiche d'empreintes. Puis roula le parchemin bleu, l'attacha avec un ruban doré et plaça le bout de sa baguette contre lui. Se concentrant pour envoyer de la magie dans le sorts gardant son image et ses mots intacts. Puis il jeta un sort de sceller contre les éléments et contre quiconque autre qu'Hermione. Non pas qu'ils réussiraient à le lire de toute façon.

Apparemment sa première tentative d'enchantement basé sur la sanguimagie avait fonctionné. Rahkesh ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les étudiants en sanguimagie devaient compléter un enchantement basé sur la sanguimagie avant de réellement s'attaquer à la nécromancie. Et il y avait toute une classe qu'il suivait sur les enchantements sanguimagiques pendant le semestre du printemps, en plus de la nécromancie. Il avait jusqu'à la mi-hiver pour performer une sorte d'enchantement, mais il avait réussi des mois en avance. Il allait devoir envoyer un rapport, un à la Guilde de Sanguimagie, pour y être ajouté à ses archives, et un au professeur Namach. La Guilde exigeait que les sanguimages-en-formation les tiennent informés. Rahkesh n'avait pas à les informer de chaque rituel qu'il faisait, ça serait absurde puisque la plupart performaient des rituels spéciaux dont ils ne voulaient que personne ne sache. Mais il devait les informer de certaines de ses avancées. Ce rapport indiquerait juste qu'il avait réalisé une toile du secret, et que ça avait fonctionné. Ils ne sauraient ni qui ou quelle information avait été gardée secrète. Namach allait être très content, bien qu'un enchantement était requis, une toile du secret était plus avancé que ce qui était attendu. Les toiles du secret n'étaient pas enseignées jusqu'à l'actuelle classe d'enchantements sanguimagiques, Rahkesh avait fait lui-même la sienne, et, encore meilleur, Rahkesh avait complété son enchantement sanguimagique avant Daray.

"Hedwige, que dirais-tu de rester la nuit. Je t'enverrai demain avec ceci?" demanda Rahkesh. Hedwig hulula son accord. Rahkesh conjura une cage pour elle avec une belle perche. Il lui mit de l'eau dans un bol. Ensuite il alla à sa malle pour chercher des biscuits pour chouette. Ils étaient dans une troisième malle qui restait dans ses quartiers. Elle avait trois fermetures et l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrait sur toutes ses affaires de Poudlard. Il y eu un moment de consternation quand Rahkesh dut d'abord soumettre magiquement sa cape d'invisibilité car elle avait essayé de le mordre. Les biscuits pour chouette étaient au fond et il les sortit avant de refermer la malle. Pas suffisamment vite ; une rangée de morsure apparaissait sur son bras car la cape l'avait mordu.

Donnant ses biscuits à Hedwig Rahkesh guérit son bras.

_"Tu devrais arranger ccela avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un"_ lui dit Sygra .

_"J'ai esssayé!"_ protesta Rahkesh. Il l'avait fait ... sauf qu'elle l'avait toujours mordu!

_"Depuis presque un an. Demande de l'aide."_

_"hmmm..."_

_"Es-tu embarrasssé?"_

_"Oui?"_ murmura Rahkesh, Sygra lui sourit.

_"Tu le devrais."_

_"Ssygra. Tu n'aides pas du tout."_

_"Ssssssss!"_

_"Ah. Maintenant de quoi parlait ccette lettre?"_

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma trad et un gros bisou à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review : un grand merci donc à EldaThren (je suis d'accord avec toi, ça me montre que mon travail est apprécié), Lily Halloween (des problèmes, Rahkesh? Tu n'as pas encore tout vu à mon avis, ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter!), Amistosamente-vuestro (je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter et des reviews comme ça memotivent encore plus, merci beaucoup), Necromant70 (merci beaucoup, c'est très sympa, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite), Mai96 (ça me fait plaisir que la fict et ma trad te plaisent), Ha_nim (oui, et là dans ce chap, c'est encore pire les problèmes de Rahkesh avec son basilic!), Aurysadik (je sais que ça fait longtemps, je devrais poster plus rapidement maintenant, j'ai déjà le prochain chap en stock, je le posterai dans un mois, je posterai le chap suivant d'Anarkia dans deux semaine), laanais (le pire c'est que lui, il veut rester humain alors qu'il a les représentants les plus puissants de plusieurs espèces qui veulent le transformer en l'un des leurs), klaude (oui, c'est difficile à comprendre pour les anciens amis d'Harry, en tout cas, c'est une histoire géniale à traduire!), Nesumi10 (LOL, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec son basilic et ses changements d'humeur!), Bloody dawn (J'avoue que si tu aimes Sév, il ne fait pas tellement d'apparition dans cette fict, je te conseille "le miroir du peut-être" (the miror of maybe), ça devrait te plaire) Ryan (je sais qu'il y a bcp d'attente mais ça devrait s'arranger, dans deux semaines un autre chap d'Anarkia et dans un mois, le chap suivant de CETG), La Rose de Minuit (en fait, depuis mes première trad j'ai pas mal améliorer mon anglais, au début moi aussi je ne pouvais pas lire en anglais et j'utilisais un logiciel de trad pour m'aider, maintenant je lis facilement et je ne regarde que quelques mots difficiles ou des expressions pour mieux les traduire. Merci de tes encourragements, c'est très apprécié), yachiru-chan (oui Rahkesh n'a pas encore terminé de s'attirer des ennuis et l'attention des autres!), luffynette (merci de continuer à suivre mes trads, tu es une fidèle parmi les fidèles), clement33 (je pèche un peu dans les traductions des passages techniques heureusement qu'il y a des dicos et des logiciels de trad sur internet), BISCOTTE68 (merci de ces compliments, la suite arrivera dans 1 mois), rahkeshfan (j'adore ton pseudo, quel hommage à cette fict! ravie que mon travail te plaise en tout cas), ixkiraxi (merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plut), Sahada (ils l'observent sous toutes les coutures et cherchent comment l'attirer dans leur camp), orionblack17 (contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite), shika-titude (je suis consciente de l'attente entre les chap mais ça va s'arranger, je posterai le prochain chap de cette fict dans 1 mois, le prochain chap d'Anarkia dans deux semaines) et calaway (je compte continuer, pas de soucis, je ne vais pas abandonner)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

"Comme vous pouvez le voir presque la moitié des sorts essayés n'ont presque eu aucun effet sur les démons." fit Rahkesh. Derrière lui une image du combat au Ministère anglais se déroulait. Ils avaient rassemblé les souvenirs de plusieurs personnes plus celles d'un enregistreur du Ministère.

Les êtres rassemblés auxquels il faisait face ne semblait pas contents. En fait ils semblaient sinistres. Comme si on venait juste de leur dire que leur monde touchait à sa fin, ce qui était, bien sûr, le cas. Et il avait juste une petite bonne nouvelle pour eux dans cette longue suite de nouvelles accablantes. L'équipe RP (relations publiques NDT) avait fait un travail remarquable à canaliser l'hystérie collective de toutes les espèces impliquées, mais c'était difficile de ne pas être terrifié. Rahkesh avait été stupéfait de découvrir que même après les évènements du premier jour du Conclave aient été rapportés, avec toutes les réalisations décevantes qu'ils étaient dans une "merde incroyablement profonde" (les mots d'Ally), personne n'avait complètement paniqué et n'était parti se tuer. Les journalistes semblaient aussi un peu surpris par le manque de pure panique. Le groupe RP avait fait du bon travail en en faisant un problème que tout le monde pouvait aider à résoudre, un 'tous contre eux' qui faisait que les gens voulaient se battre.

Son audience de plusieurs centaines de personnes prenaient des notes, bien qu'une liste complète de tous les sorts jusque là tentés contre les démons, leur succès ou leur manque de succès étaient disponibles pour tout le monde. Rahkesh s'attendait à passer beaucoup de temps à pratiquer ceux qui avaient fonctionné. A part le rapport précédent, ceux faisant les rédactions disaient que certains sorts ne fonctionnaient que parfois, et ils ne trouvaient pas de schémas sur le comment ou le quand les sorts fonctionnaient. Probablement que cela dépendait du temps de réaction de chaque démon.

"Cependant la plupart des armes physiques utilisées étaient efficaces, particulièrement celles recouvertes de poisons ou d'enchantements spécifiques. Comme noté plus tôt, les balles et les armes à feu déjà disponibles en Angleterre n'avaient pas d'effets réels, cependant il est reconnu par tous les moldus et la plupart des experts en armes magiques que différents types de balles peuvent avoir de plus grands effets." continua Rahkesh. Apparemment les armes à feu généralement disponibles dans son pays natal n'étaient pas les meilleures au monde, particulièrement les balles. "Des balles spécialement conçues fonctionneraient probablement très bien, mais je laisserais cela à Janice Morine." fit-il, en passant la main à Janice, qui hocha la tête et prit sa place sur la petite plateforme alors que Rahkesh en descendait.

Elle n'avait rien de mieux à ajouter. A part que deux démons avaient été tués assez rapidement une fois les combattants entraînés arrivés. La mauvaise nouvelle viendrait plus tard. Rahkesh avait entendu dire que les représentants militaires en étaient venus à la désagréable conclusion que même si leurs meilleurs combattants pouvaient tuer les démons assez facilement (jusque là, et ils n'avaient vraiment vu que des jeunes démons) ils étaient très loin d'avoir les nombres nécessaires. Les démons avaient une armée trop grande. Et Sharahak n'avait même pas encore commencé sa présentation. Les Atéres n'avaient pas non plus fait leurs rapports sur leurs prisonniers.

Lui et plusieurs autres partageaient un récit qui avait commencé avec leurs combats contre les démons et les incas, en continuant par quelques autres personnes que Rahkesh n'avait jamais rencontré qui avaient enregistrés les combats avec les démons. Kingsley et Alastor avaient tous les deux parlé du combat à la maison de Fol Œil ce soir-là, ainsi qu'Andrew Farov. Tristan Namach avait montré un souvenir du démon amené pour combattre un gladiateur à Rome. Rahkesh s'était de nouveau levé pendant le combat au ministère, et maintenant il avait presque terminé. Il y avait plein d'autres personnes pour couvrir la bataille dans la caverne mexicaine. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait terminé. Son basilic voulait de l'exercice.

"Tu sens le serpent." fit doucement Silas alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

"C'est une bonne odeur ..." répondit Rahkesh, défiant quelqu'un de dire le contraire. Naturellement Daray se dévoua. Rahkesh pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour cela.

"Erm, non. Les serpents ne sentent pas bon. A moins qu'ils soient morts. Et cuisinés." fit Daray.

"Quoi?" demanda Rahkesh avec incrédulité.

" Comme ces crotales qu'ils mangent aux États-Unis." expliqua joyeusement Daray, cherchant délibérément Rahkesh.

"Ils en mangent?" demanda Rahkesh.

_"Eww!"_ siffla Sygra.

"Ouais. Tu devras le demander à Ally cependant. Ma mère l'a mentionné une fois." fit Daray. Rahkesh doutait fortement qu'Ally sache quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il se fit une note mentale de lui demander quand même.

_"Ssi quelqu'un, et je dis n'importe qui, esssaye de me manger -"_

_"Cce qu'ils ne feront pas."_ assura Rahkesh à son familier furieux. _"Je les mangerais en premier."_

_"Ssi j'avais ssu qu'Ally mangeait des sserpents, je l'aurai tué il y a des années."_

_"Elle ne le fait pas. Ccertaines perssonnes de sson pays le font."_

_"Je les tuerai alors."_

Rahkesh allait essayer de la dissuader, mais sa propre fureur à l'idée de manger des seprents lui fit voir rouge. Il sentit le venin dans sa bouche et un besoin de chasser et de tuer, et de manger, quiconque pensait que les serpents avaient bon goût.

"Thunder, tu siffles encore." fit Daray. "Si tu ne traduis pas ce que tu dis, alors ne dis rien." Rahkesh tourna la tête de côté, les yeux brillants.

"Est-ce que tu avais besoin de lui mentionner la consommation de serpents _maintenant_?" demanda plaintivement Silas.

"Définitivement la mauvaise période de l'année." fit Fol Œil, en s'approchant d'eux. "Calme toi, Thunder." grogna-t-il à l'humain-basilic énervé. "Tout le monde mange de tout."

Rahkesh secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées alors que des fissures apparaissaient dans le mur à côté de lui.

"Bien." fit Daray, admirant le marbre et le métal craquelé.

"Ça sera ton visage la prochaine fois." gronda Rahkesh à Daray.

"Je pensais que les murs étaient enchantés pour ne pas se briser?" demanda Silas.

"Ils n'ont probablement pas pris en compte la magie fourchelangue quand ils ont construit les sorts de filimagie et de magie métallique." fit Fol Œil, en frappant avec force le genoux de Rahkesh avec sa canne. "Transforme-toi ici et tes professeurs te _tortureront_."

La menace calma complètement Rahkesh. Ils verraient cela comme une faiblesse à corriger. Être hors de contrôle pendant même une semaine de l'année n'était pas acceptable. Et bien qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il ferait probablement mieux de suivre n'importe quel entraînement qu'ils lui donneraient, Rahkesh n'aimait pas l'idée d'être malmené jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à rester calme.

Daniel et Relora, l'alpha de sa meute, avaient terminés leurs présentations sur les attaques de démons qui avaient exterminés toutes les meutes de loups garous de Londres. Ils avaient attendus d'entendre les autres présentations. Maintenant ils rencontraient le petit groupe alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, regardant Rahkesh avec circonspection. Ils savaient ce qu'il traversait, mais malgré tout ce que Rahkesh retenait en lui des pouvoirs qui circulaient autour de lui, il en émettait plus que précédemment. Sa magie semblait venimeuse, presque inconfortable près de sa peau. Et les loups garous se mirent à respirer par leurs bouches quand ils se rapprochèrent, il blesserait probablement leurs nez sensibles.

"Tu te sens bien?" demanda Daniel.

"Oui." siffla Rahkesh.

"Et le Père Noël arrive sur son traîneau" fit gentiment Daray derrière le dos de Rahkesh. Rahkesh se retourna, sifflant, des éclairs jaillissant de ses doigts. Daray sauta en haut d'un mur gravé alors que le marbre était réduit en cendres à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

"Assez!" Elara Atéres descendit du ciel, ses ailes rouges et noires enflammées détachant son fils du mur et le déposant au sol. Ses griffes laissant des marques sur ses bras. Atterrissant devant Rahkesh, elle lança un sort de bouclier et attendit.

Rahkesh siffla doucement, réprimant le besoin de se battre/de conquérir/de tuer/de mutiler. Il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec un ange noir. Il les avait vu passer au travers des démons comme une épée dans du beurre et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'autres blessures. Elara eut apparemment le message puisqu'elle se retourna et frappa Daray derrière la tête pendant qu'il se relevait.

"C'est supposé être une assemblée pacifique!" grogna Elara, en dévoilant ses crocs. "Soit tu arrêtes d'inviter ce basilic à t'attaquer ou alors je te couds la bouche!" Les yeux de Daray s'écarquillèrent et il grimaça.

"Mais c'est tellement drôle." Son sourire se fana alors que les flammes entourant les ailes d'Elara se faisaient plus vives, "Oh, très bien." grogna juste Elara, en secouant la tête, en s'élevant de nouveau dans les airs.

Les deux loups garous, qui s'étaient reculés hors du chemin, les rejoignirent en voyant Elara partir. Fol Œil réapparut un moment plus tard, lançant un regard à Rahkesh, qui le lui retourna avec une lueur dans les yeux qui empêcha le vieil Auror de dire quelque chose. A la place, Fol Œil secoua sa tête grisonnante, semblant juste un peu amusé par cette démonstration. Rahkesh se retira dans sa magie, s'immergeant dans le basilic et se relaxant, absorbant la magie et la laissant passer à travers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise un peu.

"Je ne vais jamais te laisser oublier cela." Silas avertit son cousin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le site des portoloins.

"Me laisser oublier?"

"Ta mère devant te sauver d'un basilic furieux." répondit joyeusement Silas.

Derrière leurs dos, les adultes roulèrent des yeux.

X

"Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas les aider?" demanda Rahkesh en s'allongeant sur le banc, Sygra bougeant sa tête pour regarder derrière lui. Cinq autres étudiants sortaient difficilement du glissement de terrain. Recouverts de boue des pieds à la tête, avec des morceaux de feuilles et d'autres bouts de plantes éparpillés partout, ils semblaient avoir rampé dans un parcours du combattant.

"Non." Rianae mit un véto à cette idée. "Nous finirions en bas tout comme eux."

"Et dire que je pensais que Justin était ton petit ami." la taquina Rahkesh. "Je vois jusqu'où s'étend la loyauté." L'étudiant fae en question était méconnaissable. Si Rahkesh n'avait pas déjà su qui étaient les cinq personnes il aurait été incapable de le découvrir d'après leur apparence.

"Oh, je serais ravie de l'aider à se nettoyer après. Peut-être un long moment dans un jacuzzi devant un feu." fit Rianae, en agitant ses cheveux noirs avec un sourire. "mais je n'ai pas envie d'être jeté dans un terrain boueux par une bande d'elfes en colère." Elle prit quelques fils pourpres du petit sac attaché à sa ceinture et fit plusieurs nœuds. Alors qu'elle faisait ses nœuds un escalier se forma sur le flanc de la colline. La filimagie n'était peut-être pas la forme de magie la plus rapide, mais c'était très utile. Les rochers bougeaient et se modifiaient selon la forme qu'elle créait. Rahkesh était tenté de demander quel était le type de fils, mais il ne la dérangea pas. Il ne pouvait pas le faire de toute façon. Et bien qu'il savait qu'il était assez doué pour beaucoup de choses, le fait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire de filimagie le rendait envieux.

Un des Capitaines elfes était venu à Akren pour voir les plus récents corps de démons stockés dans leurs labos – ceux du combat au Ministère anglais. Apparemment Ferraidar avait pensé amusant d'envoyer aussi une vingtaine de jeunes elfes pour tenir compagnie à leurs aînés. Donc bien que l'actuelle patrouille elfe était stationnée aux environs des montagnes pour rechercher des signes des démons (qui pouvaient venir attaquer les elfes juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie) on avait dit au groupe de jeunes elfes qu'ils devaient rester derrière pour en apprendre plus sur les terriens et avoir une véritable expérience de la Terre. Cela ne les réjouissait pas. Ces elfes étaient très jeunes, de la même manière que tous les jeunes êtres, bien trop imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Rahkesh supposa que le but de les envoyer ici avait été de leur enseigner qu'ils étaient pas encore assez bien entraînés pour prendre une telle attitude supérieure. Mais il souhaitait que Ferraidar ait pu trouver un moyen différent d'enseigner un peu d'humilité aux jeunes. Ils étaient peut-être jeunes mais ils étaient quand même des elfes. Le personnel d'Akren avait sauté sur l'opportunité d'entraînement et les combats (aka "entrainements amicaux") avaient commencés aussitôt que les elfes plus âgés étaient partis, et les étudiants d'Akren, bien qu'ils ne perdaient pas exactement, peinaient à tenir le rythme et le terrain.

"Je suis surprise qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués." fit Rahkesh.

"Oui c'est juste un peu bizarre. Je me demande ce que les elfes préparent? Qu'ils laissent passer une telle opportunité." fit Benjamin. "Ils rient surement de tous les ennuis dans lesquels était cette équipe. Les Elfes ne se salissent pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Justin est un Okata de toute façon. Ça doit être un peu de la routine." ajouta Ally, en regardant alors que la vampire, Mara, se baissait pour esquiver de la boue lancée dans sa direction par les elfes de l'autre côté du ravin. Mara, ils étaient tous d'accord, devait porter une sorte de puissant sort. Elle était un peu contusionnée mais la boue était tombée et elle pouvait bouger plus facilement que les étudiants trempés et recouverts de boue derrière elle. Les elfes devaient avoir enchanté la boue pour qu'elle soit extrêmement difficile à s'enlever, car aucun sort de nettoyage ne fonctionnait.

"Juste parce que les Okata vivent dans des grottes ne signifie pas qu'ils sont toujours sales." protesta Rianae.

"Si nous pouvions éviter de parler du fae apprivoisé de Rianae – les elfes se dirigent dans notre direction" fit Silas. La tête du Nuri était relevée et elle regardait vers un groupe d'arbre de l'autre côté du ravin, comme un chien signalerait une arrivée.

Les étudiants d'Akren se tournèrent pour regarder. Les elfes se cachèrent rapidement hors de vue.

"Cinq?" demanda Daray.

"Sygra dit plus près de neuf." répondit Rahkesh. Les sens de son familier étaient très utiles.

"Onze." fit Xayi, l'alpha d'une des meutes de loups garous d'Akren, après avoir consulter ses loups garous. "Arrête de grogner Matolo," ajouta-t-elle à son bêta, "Ça les aidera juste à trouver exactement où tu es."

"Combien ici sont bon en filimagie?" demanda Rahkesh, une idée de plan se formant dans sa tête. Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Il y avait là soixante étudiants d'Akren, bien qu'aucun des plus âgés – ils étaient en train de s'entraîner contre les meilleurs centaures de Viare dans un jeu de guerre pour apprendre les tactiques rapides – les jeunes elfes pouvaient en fait être un meilleur deal. Étant donné que le dernier combat de Rahkesh avec le centaure Gardien l'avait laissé contusionné et que le centaure n'avait pas réellement essayé de le blesser.

Pour l'instant ils avaient réussi à éviter tout combat au corps à corps, où la force elfique grandement supérieure submergerait même le plus fort des terriens. Les étudiants d'Akren ne combattant pas étaient en classe puisque les professeurs Strawlime et Yetran ne voulaient pas entendre parler d'annuler des cours juste parce qu'une bande d'elfes étaient dans les parages. Les professeurs Marluck, Marluck et Ahmad étaient du côté des montagnes d'Akren, regardant et pariant avec quelques elfes plus âgés.

"Et si on délogeait les elfes des arbres?" suggéra Rahkesh. "Y a-t-il des personnes bonnes en vol ici?" De nouveau plusieurs mains se levèrent. "Nous attaquerons une fois qu'ils seront à découvert. Le reste d'entre vous devra trouver le reste des elfes avant qu'ils se rassemblent derrière nous."

Les étudiants se séparèrent, Rahkesh s'arrêta brièvement pour retirer son balai d'une malle tandis que les autres convoquaient les leurs. Rianae, facilement la meilleure en filimagie qu'ils avaient dans leur équipe, guida son groupe vers un bosquet d'arbres situé plus en hauteur. Un endroit avec beaucoup de grosses pierres affleurant et un vieux champ derrière eux pour se replier si les elfes franchissaient le ravin. Mieux valait avoir un champ dans le dos qu'une forêt où les elfes seraient pratiquement inarrêtables.

Leur situation actuelle était le résultat d'une idée particulièrement géniale d'Haedil pour attirer les elfes hors de la vieille forêt qu'ils avaient initialement investis. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance une fois que les elfes avaient commencé à faire bouger les arbres et qu'ils avaient enchanté le sommet et les branches des arbres pour qu'ils les attaquent. Les cinq qui s'extirpaient actuellement du ravin y étaient aller pour attirer les elfes à la bordure du ravin, où ils seraient des cibles plus faciles. La tactique semblait avoir fonctionné, ils avaient dispersés des pièges au bord du ravin et dix avaient été déclenchés, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait probablement été blessé ou assommé. Ils étaient environ onze près du bord du ravin, probablement préparant leur propre attaque. Mais il y avait encore au moins une douzaine d'autres d'elfes (ça n'aidait pas qu'ils ne savaient pas combien d'elfes il y avait au départ). Rahkesh _pensait_ qu'ils surpassaient les elfes en nombre à deux contre un, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les deux camps pouvaient être équilibrés.

Même s'ils avaient dépassés en nombre les elfes, les escarmouches initiales avaient été brutales. Rahkesh avait de grosses contusions noires au niveau des côtes. Les os avaient été cassés en fracture ouverte. Heureusement, ça avait été soignable. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi mauvaises fractures avant. Il n'allait jamais oublier la sensation d'être frappé et d'avoir le poing littéralement s'enfoncer en lui, comme si sa chair était du tissus en papier. Rianae et Benjamin l'avaient guéris pendant que Daray distrayait les deux elfes.

Silas s'était tellement fait fracturé un bras qu'il avait fallu trois de leurs meilleurs soigneurs pour le guérir. Nuri s'était retrouvé avec une fracture (heureusement mineure) du crâne après avoir été frappée à la tête.

La vitesse elfique avait aussi surpassé tous les fae lion, car ils avaient été battus aussi facilement qu'ils tueraient un zèbre à trois pattes, par un seul elfe. Étant des lions, ils avaient été tenté de traquer certains des elfes. Mais un elfe les avait traqué, et avait réussi à les assommer avec des coups au cou sans prendre une seule contusion ou égratignure des griffes des lions. Rahkesh et Mara avait reçu la tâche de réveillé les lions furieux.

Tandis que l'autre équipe coordonnaient leurs filimagies, Rahkesh et son équipe s'avancèrent vers le bord du ravin, restant baissés très bas pou être dissimulés sous les arbustes. Les petits communicateurs noirs qu'ils portaient tous à l'oreille (créés par Ally) leur permettaient de se parler entre équipes. Daray envoya une question et reçu comme réponse qu'ils allaient avoir quelques minutes d'attente.

Rahkesh, s'agenouillant derrière de hautes herbes au bord du ravin, se relaxa et frotta sa tête douloureuse. Le Thunderbird était insistant dans un sens qu'il n'avait plus été depuis qu'ils s'était transformé une première fois. Il voulait la liberté, répandre son pouvoir et utiliser la magie. Rahkesh grogna, reconnaissant les désirs de son animagus comme une réflexion de son propre souhait d'être n'importe où ailleurs en ce moment. Cela avait tendance à se manifester de cette façon. Il voulait quelque chose et le Thunderbird réagissait sur la même ligne, seulement avec une interprétation violente. Il voulait retourner à l'école. Détruire les adversaire et partir – de préférence passer la journée enfoncé dans un confortable fauteuil avec un de ses textes sur la magie de l'esprit. Ou peut-être correspondre avec diverses personnes, et/ou des gouvernements, et/ou des journalistes qui voulaient des réponses à leurs questions sur le fourchelangue. Assez étrangement Rahkesh aimait bien être un "expert reconnu" sur sa propre magie. Et en tant que seul humain disponible (évidemment Harry Potter ne l'était pas) qui avait aidé dans l'écriture de ce guide maintenant célèbre, il était le seul autre humain à qui on était enclin à faire confiance. De la pluie se préparait, pas un gros orage, juste de la pluie froide, et il ne voulait pas être dehors pendant qu'elle tombait.

"Je ne pense pas que la Directrice apprécierait que tu fasses brûler la moitié de la vallée." fit Daray. Le vampire était d'une perspicacité inquiétante, pensa Rahkesh, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les fins éclairs d'électricité qui parcouraient silencieusement ses doigts tout comme de petits orages qui faisaient rages à l'intérieur de chacune des plumes de son animagus. Mais ses mains étaient devant lui et Daray derrière légèrement de côté, donc peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas aussi perspicace.

"Sans parler des professeurs qui regardent cela. Ils ont limité notre utilisation de formes animagus."

"Ils n'ont pas fait cela aux elfes." murmura Daray.

"Je ne sais pas si les elfes ont des formes animales en dehors ce des dragons de mort fous." fit Rahkesh.

"Ont-ils mentionné quelque chose au sujet des formes de serpent?" demanda Daray en souriant.

"Non. Je vais bien pour le moment cependant. Une nuit dans les sources chaudes sous forme de serpent m'a beaucoup aidé."

"Juste hyper-agressif n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais." fit Rahkesh, admettant un peu qu'il avait été prêt à tuer toute la journée et qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il n'essayerait pas s'il se retrouvait en combat réel. Est-ce que ça énerverait les Commandants elfes s'il tuait un de leurs plus jeunes étudiants? Ils extermineraient probablement tous les humains en représailles. Il allait devoir rester loin de tout combat au corps à corps qui s'engagerait.

"Il vaut probablement mieux que tu ne te transformes pas. L'un d'entre eux pourrait être intelligent et métamorphoser un coq." réfléchit Daray, ricanant quand Rahkesh grogna.

"Seuls les coqs réels fonctionnent." répliqua-t-il. "Ceux qui sont conjurés n'ont aucun effet. Ils n'ont rien dit sur le fait de ne pas utiliser les _magies_ de son animagus." fit Rahkesh. "Donc je peux y aller et faire sortir les elfes de leurs arbres."

"Si les arbres te laissent faire. Je jurerais que les elfes ont fusionné avec eux." fit Daray. Il y eut une agitation au niveau d'un buisson et trois lionnes apparurent. Les traits du visage de Rahkesh se tendirent en une grimace alors qu'Esi, sous sa forme humaine, heureusement, s'accroupit à côté de lui et traça d'un doigt une coupure à son épaule. Rahkesh tourna la tête et la regarda suspicieusement. Esi sourit et fit courir ses ongles sur son torse. Le basilic siffla de plaisir à cette reconnaissance, Rahkesh résista à l'envie de la frapper légèrement. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans leurs jeux. Inconsciemment, sa peau développa un faible dessin d'écailles avec des légers éclairs juste en dessous. Esi laissa son épaule et à la place s'installa à côté de lui.

Adila glissa jusqu'à Daray et s'appuya contre lui, frottant sa cuisse contre la sienne. Daray se tourna pour la regarder en haussant un sourcil et en souriant.

"Après que nous ayons appris aux jeunes elfes à ne pas chercher les formes de vie de la Terre, nous allons avoir un moment tous les deux pour ... discuter tactique." Adila ronronna doucement. Rahkesh ricana et s'éloigna d'Esi.

"Vous trois êtes pires qu'une meute de succubes." se plaignit Rahkesh. "Il faut rechercher un autre motif"

"Tu es tellement méfiant." soupira Esi. "Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre motif."

"Non, certainement pas." ricana franchement Daray, en se tournant pour la regarder. Il baissa les paupières et parla d'une voix douce.

"Particulièrement quand tu es aussi mignon." ajouta Chenzira, s'appuyant contre le dos de Daray et se penchant par dessus son épaule. "Ces crocs d'un blanc de perle sont tellement ... intrigants."

"Toi, beauté, tu peux lécher mes crocs quand tu veux."

"Je ne veux pas d'un piercing de la langue."

"Ça a plus à voir avec le fait de voir notre lion viril devenir tout jaloux et grognon." finit Adila avec un ronronnement. Les trois femmes s'éloignèrent, Esi pinça les fesses de Daray en partant. "Les fae lion sont intéressés pour avoir un contrat avec ton clan pour qu'ils scannent nos territoires à la recherche de portails. Les elfes y ont passé un temps inhabituellement long et nous soupçonnons qu'ils puissent avoir essayé de nous dire quelque chose – sans encourir la désapprobation de leur Haut Conseil.

"Je commence à voir pourquoi Ferraidar et ses lieutenants défient régulièrement le Conseil en concours de sorts et en combats de kick-boxing" soupira Rahkesh. "Toute chance de leur donner une bonne raclée, je parie que la population elfique en général trouve tout cela hilarant."

"Probablement. Pourquoi se soucieraient-ils de ce qu'il se passe ici?" fit Daray. "Je ferais passer ta note, sans parler que tu m'as pincé les fesses."

"Vampy se sent négligé." fit Chenzira. La tête de Daray se tourna brusquement et il la regarda furieusement, de la magie faisant briller ses doigts.

"Fengyang à deux heures." siffla doucement Adila.

"Hmmm, je suppose que te regarder tâter mes fesses ne lui a pas plu." fit Daray.

"Mais ce sont de si belles fesses." fit Esi avec un soupir dramatique.

"Une autre fois chéri." fit Chenzira.

"Quand Fengyang comprendra qu'il se trouverait mieux à simplement jouer aussi." accepta Daray.

"Ooooh. Maintenant ceci _est_ une idée." fit Esi.

"A l'aide." fit Rahkesh. "Je suis entouré par des accros au sexe."

"Et toi, Thunder, tu es invité à nous rejoindre." fit Adila par dessus son épaule.

"Ha!" rit Rahkesh. "Dis-moi, est-ce que les fae lions commencent toujours leurs business par brutaliser leurs partenaires de business?"

"Mignon. Trop mignon." fit Chenzira. Toutes les trois se levèrent, prirent Fengyang, qui après avoir jeté des regards à sa petite troupe, roula des yeux à Daray et Rahkesh d'une manière assez impuissante. Le fae lion s'en alla avec le troisième groupe d'étudiant pour aller trouver les elfes manquants. Ally les dirigeait, étant facilement meilleure que presque tout le monde à ce genre de chose, particulièrement une fois que le combat commençait. Elle avait fait se disperser son équipe, mais en groupes qui restaient en contact visuel. Chaque groupe bougeait afin que personne ne soit laissé en arrière, ils avaient toujours quelqu'un à côté d'eux, c'était plus difficile de les avoir. Rahkesh les regarda partir puis se retourna vers Daray.

"C'est juste une question que je ne – A TERRE!"

Tout le monde se jeta au sol alors que des boules de feu leur passèrent au dessus de la tête comme des comètes. Rahkesh lança un boulier contre lequel s'écrasèrent les boules de feu. Puis Rahkesh sentit de la filimagie. Quelqu'un prit le contrôle des boules de feu et les renvoya de l'autre côté du ravin.

"Je suppose qu'ils sont prêts." fit Daray, "On ouvre un espace?"

"On atterrit en urgence." accepta Rahkesh. "Oh et Daray?" Le vampire se retourna pour le regarder. "C''est la chose la plus guillemauve que j'ai jamais entendu. 'me lécher les crocs?' On devrait te retirer la langue pour dire de tels clichés, c'est criminel." ricana Rahkesh. Avec le vampire légèrement rose et silencieux le fixant, il ouvrit son communicateur. "Tout ceux près de la pile de rocher, ouvrez un espace dans les arbres au cas où nous devions atterrir rapidement au sol."

"C'est fait." répondit Hanashi.

Rahkesh se pencha sur son balai et se précipita vers le bord du ravin, vingt autres étudiants le suivirent. Regardant en arrière, Rahkesh put voir l'équipe filimagique, incluant une Rianae entourée d'un halo, se dépêchant de nouer des nœuds.

Les elfes sortirent des arbres en volant alors que leur côté du ravin tremblait. Combattant dans les airs, et les cordes magiques invisibles, les elfes distraits étaient des cibles faciles. Rahkesh plongea dans le ravin, juste au dessus de la boue. Sortant sa baguette, il jeta des sort de contorsion et d'aveuglement, suivi par des sorts de concussion qui étaient attachés à des magies spécifiques, pour s'assurer qu'ils trouveraient leurs cibles. Rahkesh esquiva des lumières bleues. Les arbres au fond du ravin se penchèrent et se détendirent. Rahkesh les évita, se rappelant avec force le saule cogneur à Poudlard.

Des lichens se détachèrent des rochers et volèrent vers lui. Rahkesh se pencha sur son balai et utilisa une tactique qui fonctionnait assez bien contre les cognards, il fila vers le sol en zigzaguant.

Derrière d'autres étudiants, pas aussi entraînés au Quidditch, se reçurent les lichens qui s'attaquèrent à leur chair, la magie des elfes leur donnant une capacité que les petites formes de vie n'avaient pas eu avant.

L'équipe arriva à la fin du ravin et retourna en arrière. Six étudiants étaient tombés dans le ravin, rejoignant les cinq qui y étaient déjà. Alors que les elfes s'approchaient, ils les assommèrent et les attachèrent.

"Ils vont submerger les filimagiques!" les avertit quelqu'un par leurs communicateurs. . Rahkesh leva les yeux. Les derniers elfes dans les airs semblaient être atteints de spasmes, puis ils sautaient dans les airs, de l'autre côté du ravin.

Des lumières rouges flashèrent et le bras de Rahkesh s'engourdit. Il fit appelle à sa sanguimagie pour surmonter cela, et sentit la magie elfique l'ignorer. Jurant, il lança un sort de confusion et une série de sort de choc avant de sortir un couteau et de se pencher. Esquivant des sorts en volant à grande vitesse il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, mais il trouva quand même les runes correctes, en tâtonnant au feeling, et se coupa légèrement. Sa sanguimagie s'anima et rejeta le sort elfique.

Soudainement, l'air autour de lui se condensa, le souffle de Rahkesh sortit de ses poumons. Il imagina un bouclier et fit agir sa sanguimagie pour empêcher ses côtes de se briser alors que la pression augmentait. Plongeant, il rechercha un affleurement rocheux et s'en approcha, le bord de sa manche se déchirant contre le rocher. La pression disparut, liée au rocher, qui tomba au fond du ravin.

"J'en ai eu un!" s'exclama Rianae. Rahkesh envoya des sorts au sol sous les pieds des elfes, puis se tourna pour voir Rianae, attachant des nœuds tellement rapidement que ses mains semblaient se dédoubler, et un elfe tournoyant comme un jouet dans les airs.

"Ils volent!" l'avertissement de Daray relayé par les communicateurs. Son instinct fit esquiver Rahkesh. Deux elfes volèrent au dessus de sa tête. Aucun balais, pas d'ailes, juste deux êtres volant dans les airs. Se retournant, ils revinrent. Rahkesh balança son balai alors que le premier elfe le taclait. Le manche du balai le frappa à la tête. Le poing de Rahkesh le frappa à la gorge.

Le deuxième elfe vint derrière lui et attrapa Rahkesh dans une étreinte étouffante. Sygra mordit et l'elfe cria de douleur, se reculant. Le venin assommant de Sygra assurant qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Un autre elfe frappa Rahkesh au côté. Les yeux de Rahkesh s'embuèrent sous la douleur alors que quelque chose frôlait une côte. Il fit sauter le couteau de la main de l'elfe. Lâchant son balai et le retenant avec ses genoux, Rahkesh attrapa le bras, et le fit passé par dessus son épaule et se pencha. Le balai continua droit devant et l'elfe s'envola par dessus la tête. Rahkesh le tordit en partant et entendit un cri. Il n'avait pas cassé le poignet – les os des elfes étaient trop solides – mais ça devait faire mal.

Tout se calma. Lentement, ceux dans les airs regardaient autour. Les elfes avaient disparus. Les airs étaient clairs et il n'y avait aucun signe de présence autre qu'eux.

"Oh, je _déteste_ quand ils font ça." murmura Haedil. Le visage du fae avait une coupure en travers, mais le sang sur les élégants nun-chaku noirs et argents qu'il portait n'était pas le sien – il brillait.

"Quelqu'un est hors course?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Benjamin et Eric." rapporta Xayi. Deux loups garous hors course. Ça semblait inhabituel. Peut-être que les elfes pouvaient mieux les sentir? Matolo et Justin étaient auprès des deux, aucun ne paraissait être conscient. "Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'ils ont fait mais tous les deux ont des os brisés que nous pouvons soigner, cependant nous n'arrivons apparemment pas à les réveiller."

Parce qu'ils combattaient des extérieurs, les étudiants d'Akren veillaient très attentivement les uns sur les autres. Ça allait pour eux de se tuer les uns les autres. Mais pour un extérieur, un alien, rien de mois, créer des dommages permanents à quelqu'un d'Akren était complètement inacceptable. Bien qu'ils accepteraient des contrats pour se tuer même les anciens d'Akren assassins se donneraient un avertissement décent à propos d'un assassin non d'Akren après l'un deux. Similairement, la rivalité entre les deux meutes de loups garous étudiants avait été mise de côté pour la journée pendant qu'ils combattaient des adversaires non d'Akren. Matolo avait beau être de la meute de Xeri, il veillerait sur Benjamin (de la meute d'Hal) autant que sur Eric.

Rahkesh commença à lancer des sorts de soin. Il n'était pas un soigneur et n'avait aucune intention de devenir médicomage, mais il pouvait guérir la plupart des os brisés, des contusions, et des profondes plaies au couteau. Il pouvait aussi s'occuper des brûlures (à l'acide et au feu), des engelures et quelques dommages aux organes. Ses cours de guérison avaient grandement augmentés ses capacités. Être capable de lancer un sort été simple si on connaissait les composants qui intervenaient dans ce que la magie _faisait_. Savoir comment les os grandissaient, leurs parties et comme fonctionnaient les différents tissus avait augmenté la qualité et la variété de sa magie, même s'il ne pensait pas consciemment à cela quand il jetait des sorts. Ses connaissances subconscientes guidaient sa magie.

Sa blessure au côté n'était pas grave ; les elfes n'étaient pas autorisés à tuer. Bien que les défenses d'Akren ne les tueraient probablement pas s'ils le faisaient, elles étaient destinés pour les formes de vie terrestres, pas pour les elfes. Ils pouvaient probablement y survivre, à peine, peut-être. Ça pourrait être intéressant d'activer les magies 'ne pas tuer' juste pour essayer. La couteau avait atteint une côte, mais ne l'avait pas cassé.

"Unité trois, où êtes-vous?" demanda Mara.

"Quelque part. Avez-vous l'impression qu'ils peuvent entendre nos communications?" répondit la voix d'Ally. "Au nord de la piscine six."

Au nord de la troisième source chaude – six faisant référence à sa distance par rapport aux portes d'entrée de l'école. Il y avait là une vieille forêt, et un terrain juste à côté qui tombait en pente raide vers la source cinq. Ally avait raison, les elfes pouvaient probablement les entendre. Avec leurs sens aiguisés, ils pouvaient probablement les entendre parler sans avoir à utiliser la magie. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Rahkesh de les trouver en train de faire cela. Les sens des elfes, réalisa-t-il, étaient probablement ce qui faisait qu'Ally gardait ses équipes en contact visuel plutôt qu'en audio.

"Pourquoi là?" demanda Mara.

"Un pressentiment." grommela Silas. Daray attira l'attention de Mara et roula des yeux, il murmura sous un sort de dissimulation. Rahkesh supposa qu'il soulignait que le troisième groupe ne serait pas là s'ils n'avaient pas quelques raisons de croire que les elfes étaient là. Et ils ne le disaient pas parce que les communications n'étaient pas sécurisés. Si les elfes étaient proches de la sixième source chaude, alors certains d'entre eux avaient déjà dépassés les étudiants d'Akren. Donc ceux au sol avaient des elfes au moins sur deux côtés.

"Nous volerons au dessus." fit Rahkesh. Le groupe se dispersa automatiquement et resta juste au dessus des arbres. Peu importait que les elfes les entendent, ils les verraient bouger suffisamment tôt.

"On se faufile" fit Daray. Le groupe se coordonna et commença à se faufiler à l'intérieur, ne restant jamais en formation.

"Tu réalises qu'ils peuvent dire où nous allons avant que nous bougions." fit Rahkesh, se moquant que les elfes puissent l'entendre. Il était terriblement difficile de combattre une espèce avec de telles capacités précognitives.

Quelqu'un touche le bord de son esprit, Rahkesh réagit instantanément avec un coup vicieux et l'image d'un souvenir d'endoloris. Au dessus, quelque chose bougea. Rahkesh descendit, trois autres étudiants le suivirent en bas. Se rapprochant Rahkesh sauta de son balai, roulant en atteignant le sol.

A côté de lui deux loups garous atterrirent et se remirent sur pieds, taclant l'elfe chancelant. Rahkesh le frappa à l'arrière du coup. Le troisième étudiant, un mortel d'un an au dessus de Rahkesh du nom de Raymond fixa son attention sur un mouvement à leur gauche.

Des cris et des bruits de combat.

"Il y a vingt-deux elfes au dernier comptage." grogna Rianae alors que l'équipe de filimagie se retournait pour faire face à l'attaque d'un groupe d'elfes. Rahkesh sauta sur un rocher et regarda vers les arbres pour voir le groupe formé en cercle, dos vers l'intérieur. Les elfes, portant une variété d'armes attaquaient, mais les armes continuaient à voler autour d'eux. Certains des elfes conjuraient, faisant trembler le sol et déplaçant l'air. L'équipe de filimagie contre-attaqua en modifiant le terrain et en faisant eux-mêmes un peu de métamorphose. Certains levèrent leurs baguettes, les tenant avec quelques doigts tandis qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs fils. S'arrêtant à intervalles pour changer de fils et jeter des sorts. Il devaient empêcher les elfes de s'approcher assez prêt pour utiliser leurs armes.

Des filets de feu s'écrasèrent sur les elfes alors que Rianae mettait le feu quelques fils. Des morceaux de peau s'envolèrent des corps des elfes, enlevés par les fils. Deux elfes tombèrent, étouffant à cause de nœuds coulant invisibles. Ils brisèrent la magie et utilisèrent des mouvements de mains sans baguette pour casser les fils que l'équipe utilisait. D'autres elfes ouvrirent de grands trous sous les pieds de l'équipe, les étudiants tombant et s'évanouissant dans les trous. D'autres assommaient les étudiants d'Akren en rencontrant leurs regards et en faisant une sorte de magie de l'esprit.

"Les archers." appela Raymond, en faisant signe aux autres de se mettre au sol. Rahkesh se baissa alors que des flèches volaient au dessus. Silencieusement, aucun son n'indiquant le déplacement de l'air, elles devaient être enchantées.

"Six." fit l'une des loups garous. Elle commença à créer d'excellents boucliers invisibles. Rahkesh localisa les elfes un peu au dessus d'eux sur la colline.

"On pulvérise la colline puis on les assomme?"

"Sur."

Les sorts lancés étaient invisibles, aucune lumière pour trahir leur présence. Mais la colline juste au dessous des elfes s'écroula comme du gruyère, Raymond et Rahkesh solidifièrent l'air derrière les elfes avec un sort solidifiant et des sorts d'attraction. Les elfes tombèrent inconscients.

Des branches d'arbres s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Rahkesh, lui coupant l'air. Il lança un sort anti-animation puis figea la forêt environnante tandis que les loups garous et Raymond lançait des filets de fils barbelés sur les elfes, suivis de plusieurs fioles de potion qui créait des gaz soporifiques une fois brisées. Des filets de feu suivirent puis une pluie d'étoiles de lancer trempées dans des potions ralentissant les mouvements. Finalement, ils s'approchèrent pour ligoter les elfes. Rahkesh se retourna pour regarder la forêt environnante, soignant son cou endolori avec de la sanguimagie.

Ce fut parce qu'il faisait face à l'équipe de filimagie que Rahkesh vit le flash de magie sauvage. Aurait il était tourné vers l'autre côté, il ne l'aurais jamais vu à temps.

De la lumière blanche illumina le ciel comme l'explosion d'une bombe. "A terre!" cria Rahkesh, se jetant face au sol et jetant un sort de bouclier. En combattant à Akren, il avait rapidement appris à créer un impressionnant bouclier sans beaucoup d'avertissement.

L'onde de choc frappa, plaquant Rahkesh au sol, écorchant ses bras contre des racines d'arbres. Tout devint blanc. Rahkesh pressa son visage contre le sol alors que la lumière pénétrait douloureusement à travers ses paupières. Des cris de douleurs de tout autour et un son d'agonie près de lui lui dirent que d'autres n'avaient pas réagis suffisamment vite.

Des flammes, de la chaleur, et une vague ondulante de magie. La lumière disparut, Rahkesh se releva, la baguette levée. Quelqu'un criait, d'horribles, horribles cris.

"Surveillez-les!" s'écria Rahkesh aux trois autres, en désignant les elfes tombés. Ils hochèrent la tête alors que Rahkesh s'élançait , écartant des branches d'arbres, vers la source des cris.

Les arbres firent place à un terrain ouvert. Le sol noircit et fumant. Des corps gisaient partout, aucun ne bougeait. La furie se déclencha en Rahkesh alors qu'il dévalait la pente vers la seule personne debout, enveloppée de magie. La magie du basilic ragea et le sifflement et l'amertume du venin dans sa magie tourbillonnaient violemment.

C'était un elfe, saignant abondamment de blessures sur ses bras. De la magie blanche se débattait autour de lui, fouettant une forme au sol qui hurlait. Rahkesh perçut le signal d'Akren de l'autre étudiant. Par l'enfer, que faisait cet elfe?

D'autres apparaissaient maintenant, le suivant hors de la forêt. Les elfes et les étudiants se chargeaient sur la colline. Rahkesh n'attendit pas qu'une bataille s'engage. La magie blanche brûla plus fort, mangeant la chair brûlée et sanglante de l'étudiant au sol. L'étudiant ne criait plus, mais l'elfe ne montrait aucun signe qu'il allait s'arrêter. Rahkesh le chargea, baissant une épaule.

Son épaule atteignit l'elfe dans le bas du dos, le pliant en deux dans le mauvais sens alors que le poids enter du corps de Rahkesh le frappait. Rahkesh sentit une secousse étrange et une puissante douleur alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au sol. Rahkesh roula de côté, l'entraînement prenant le dessus alors que ses couteaux sortait et qu'il se relevait su sol, ne perdant pas de temps, puis il visa le cou de l'elfe avec ses deux couteaux.

De la lumière pourpre fonça vers lui et Rahkesh cria involontairement alors que sa chair était tranchée, au niveau du côté. Il arrêta le sort et contra avec des sorts de fractures crâniennes.

Puis cela tourna au chaos alors que les elfes et les étudiants d'Akren s'attaquèrent les uns les autres, les joutes amicales oubliées. Du sang vola dans les airs, retombant sur le sol brûlé. La colline se dissout sous les sorts et les tremblements de terre. Des sorts et des cris remplissaient l'air avec les craquement des os.

Roulant sur le côté, Rahkesh sentit une présence et se retourna. En haut d'une colline d'autres formes apparaissaient, les professeurs d'Akren et la patrouille d'elfes. L'un leva les mains et fit appel à la magie. Rahkesh se baissa à terre alors que des sorts volaient comme des feux d'artifice à une vitesse impressionnante, séparant et frappant chaque elfe et étudiant d'Akren au niveau de la tête.

Le terrain entier se figea alors que les pouvoirs combinés des enseignants et des elfes agissait, les armes et les baguettes tombaient de mains figées. Leurs magies et leurs corps maintenus en place par le sort, personne ne bougeait, regardant le groupe descendre. Le professeur Marluck (la femme) agita une main, rassemblant chaque étudiant et elfe en un groupe devant leurs leaders furieux. L'autre Marluck s'approcha des formes figées au sol et commença à passer parmi eux, vérifiant les blessures.

"Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici, PAR L'ENFER?" aboya le professeur Ahmad. Il y eu le silence de la part des étudiants, qui regardaient tous le groupe opposé.

Rahkesh, réalisant qu'il était le seul étudiants qui n'était pas sous le contrôle du sort, se leva lentement. Son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir. Le basilic s'agita et sa magie rugit, Rahkesh la réprima. Le serpent voulait combattre les envahisseurs, tuer et détruire. Utiliser son regard et son venin mortel et ses grands crocs. Il voulait éviscérer les elfes et les manger, crus et criant. Jeter du sang sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que la terre en devienne rouge. Le groupe se tourna pour le regarder, tous irradiait la menace. Réfléchissant rapidement Rahkesh musela le basilic et jeta un sort de mémoire puis l'afficha sous forme visuelles, repassant les quelques dernières minutes pour que tous puissent le voir.

Les professeurs d'Akren se tournèrent pour faire face à leurs homologues elfes. Qui à leur tour se tournèrent vers l'elfe que Rahkesh avait renversé – il était maintenant debout et guéri. Il jeta un regard de défi, l'un de ses amis se tenant à ses côtés et jetant des regards mauvais aux mortels, le soutenant. L'un des Marluck relâcha le sort sur eux. Les elfes posèrent leurs armes.

"Ce n'est pas notre faute si ces faibles ne peuvent pas combattre." fit celui que Rahkesh avait renversé. Rahkesh ricana, d'accord, et l'humain venait juste de le renverser et de pratiquement lui sectionner la tête – qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre? Le basilic siffla, il pouvait certainement se battre, il voulait mettre un croc dans le crâne de cet arrogant bâtard.

"Quelle partie de 'NE PAS TUER OU MUTILER' ne comprenez-vous pas?" claqua l'un des elfes les plus âgés.

"Nous apprenions au stupide mortel à capituler face à leurs supérieurs!" fit l'autre elfe.

"Oublie les mortels. Depuis quand des joutes amicales se transforment en tueries?" L'elfe plus âgé sifflait presque. Mais les deux jeunes elfes ne voulaient pas reculer.

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, c'était juste un humain." fit l'un d'eux. L'elfe plus âgé fit une pause, puis l'un d'entre eux se retourna et haussa un sourcil aux deux Marluck (pleinement humains). Le duo sourit, des canines grandissant.

Les deux jeunes elfes commencèrent à reculer, puis se retournèrent et coururent.

Rahkesh décolla avant que les elfes se soient complètement retournés. Sachant instinctivement qu'ils allaient se mettre à courir, il était parti avant même que les deux Marluck aient commencés à se transformer en leurs animagus de Cerberus. Rahkesh était très rapide, un reste de son enfance à fuir tout le monde. Mais les elfes étaient plus rapides. Plus rapides que tout ce que Rahkesh avait jamais vu, le laissant facilement derrière, ils survolèrent la pente.

Près de la ligne d'arbre, une forme se précipita vers la colline, courant pour les intercepter. Rahkesh utilisa sa sanguimagie pour bouger plus rapidement, et écarquillant les yeux, vit que c'était Ally. Elle avait, peu importe comment, évité d'être figée avec tous les autres, et les elfes ne l'avaient pas encore vus. Rahkesh se tendit et changea de direction. Les elfes pouvaient assurément sentir leur environnement – oui! Ils l'avaient sentis et avaient changé leur course. Il les contourna en s'éloignant de l'épaisse forêt et vers des pentes rocailleuses.

Les deux elfes disparurent au détour de la piste. Rahkesh fonça après eux, ne voyant aucun signe d'Ally, sachant qu'elle et les autres seraient dans les environs. Les elfes ne connaissaient pas les pistes. Rahkesh leva sa baguette et envoya un sort désintégrant à des pierres au dessus du prochain tournant. Les elfes esquivèrent frénétiquement alors que les pierres déboulaient sur eux. Ils changèrent de direction. Rahkesh regarda alors que les deux disparaissaient dans une caverne à flanc de colline. Puis il les suivit.

Rahkesh s'avança à travers les branches du pin mort à l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur, faisant face aux deux elfes. Sans s'arrêter, il se précipita aveuglément vers le plus proche. Le surprenant suffisamment pour surpasser les réflexes de l'elfe et le renverser. Rahkesh lui envoya son coude dans le cou et son poing dans le bas de son dos. Un éclair explosa de ses mains arrachant un cri de douleur de la gorge de l'elfe.

L'autre elfe vint vers lui avec une longue épée incurvée. Rahkesh se baissa et roula au sol. Arrivant devant l'elfe, il lui envoya ses pieds dans l'aine, faisant presque décoller ses pieds. L'elfe s'effondra contre un mur avec un cri étranglé, Rahkesh sortit ses étoiles de lancer et en mit une empoisonnée dans chaque jambe, au niveau des cuisses.

Alors que le premier elfe se remettait debout, Rahkesh se redressa et commença à lancer des sorts. L'elfe les bloqua ou les redirigea. Rahkesh brisa le bouclier et envoya un sort pour briser les dents. Des sorts volant silencieusement de sa baguette, Rahkesh attaqua les deux elfes.

De la douleur parcourait son bras droit, Rahkesh changea sa baguette de bras et continua. Alors que les deux elfes sortaient des armes pour attaquer, cinq formes arrivèrent en volant à l'entrée de la caverne.

Les deux jeunes elfes allèrent s'encastrer dans un mur, du sang se répandant partout. Les battements de Rahkesh s'arrêtèrent sous l'effet d'une commande magique. Rahkesh resta tranquilles et cela passa. Rahkesh fit une pause, regardant les deux elfes et les professeurs Marluck, Marluck et Ahmad bloquant l'entrée.

Les trois étudiants se figèrent. Rahkesh vacilla face à la puissance que ces cinq-là dégageaient. Il modéra lentement ses sens magiques et referma ses murs d'occlumencie. Bloquant son esprit et relâchant sa sanguimagie vers son état dormant, Rahkesh baissa sa baguette, et sortit le couteau (qui paraissait ne pas être empoisonné) de son bras. Ça faisait mal, mais seulement un peu. Ça ferait _vraiment_ mal une fois que l'adrénaline se serait dissipée.

Une soudain décharge de mauvaise magie traversa la caverne, suivi par une lumière également brillante mais plus légère. Les deux magies rugirent de colère. Tristan Namach et le Commandant elfe étaient arrivés. Un regard au visage du Commandant elfe et Rahkesh sut que ça ne se terminerait bien pour personne. Son armure blanche et dorée entrelacée de métal de sang vert foncé brilla, essayant de contenir la magie furieuse dégagée par l'elfe alors qu'il s'avançait vers ses deux étudiants.

"Expliquez-vous." siffla le Commandant à l'un des jeunes elfes, les yeux commençant à luire. Sa voix basse et mortelle fit se retourner l'estomac de Rahkesh à la menace qu'elle contenait.. Le jeune elfe trembla, s'arrêtant de respirer sous la vague de magie, et devint presque transparent de peur. Mais il ne répondit pas. Grognant, le professeur Namach s'avança vers l'elfe que Rahkesh avait taclé et poignardé plus tôt.

Alors qu'il bougeait, une autre personne arriva dans la pièce en volant. Sans faire de pause pour aucun des professeurs ou des guerriers elfes, Ally attaqua l'elfe qui avait tenté de tuer un étudiant camarade d'Akren.

Avec un cri de guerre sanguin, les couteaux d'Ally allèrent de ses mains dans l'estomac de l'elfe, suivis par une boule de feu. Le cri fit frissonner Rahkesh et il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Ally se recula, dans chacune, elle tenait l'un des yeux de l'elfe.

"Tas d'excrément issu du cul d'une pute!" rugit Ally à l'elfe criant et aveugle. Elle se retourna et le frappa. La tête de l'elfe se tourna de côté avec un bruit de craquement et il s'écroula au sol. Ally pivota vers l'autre elfe, des fouets de feu apparurent au bout de ses lames enchantées.

A l'entrée quelqu'un commença à applaudir. Ally se retourna et s'arrêta presque en plein air à la vue des sept personnes se tenant à l'entrée. C'était Marluck et Marluck qui applaudissaient, tous les deux avaient des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Ahmad avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune elfe restant, une lueur assoiffée de sang dans les yeux. Les trois elfes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Leurs postures se relâchèrent et des sourirent apparurent sur leurs visages.

"Belle performance." fit lentement le Commandant elfe, mais on l'entendait clairement par dessus l'elfe aveugle qui criait et pleurait au sol. Il souriait ouvertement à Ally. Qui rosit légèrement.

"Hum. Une vicieuse inspiration." acquiesça Namach, ses yeux allant d'Ally vers le jeune elfe restant. Qui se figea alors que les yeux argentés froids se fixaient sur lui.

"Bien que je serais enclin à autoriser un traitement similaire pour lui, je pense qu'il a maintenant compris qu'il n'est pas de son niveau." fit gentiment le Commandant à Namach. Qui fit presque un caprice de déception. Ally grogna.

"S'il-vous-plait?" demanda-elle, ses lames de nouveau en main. Les professeurs rirent.

Le Commandant elfe secoua la tête puis regarda dehors par dessus son épaule. "Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'y retourner avant qu'ils recommencent."

"Ils sont figés, tous." fit Namach. "Je pense que j'ai surchargé le sort. Cela pourrait prendre un moment pour l'enlever." Rahkesh cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il voulait littéralement dire cela. L'ancien vampire regarda autour et haussa les épaules, la magie remplie la pièce et Rahkesh ferma les yeux à la brillante lumière dorée.

Quelques secondes plus tard il se tenait de nouveau sur le terrain. Ally était à côté de lui. L'elfe dont elle avait arraché les yeux était recroquevillé sur le sol, pleurant.

"Oh, arrête de geindre, pauvre petite chose." lui grogna le Commandant elfe. "Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils auront repoussés dans six mois."

Ahmad dissimula un rire sous une toux.

"J'imagine que cela signifie que ceux-là vont retourner à l'entraînement basique." fit l'un des guerriers elfes.

"Naturellement. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir des guerriers si lents qu'un mortel peut les dépasser comme ça." acquiesça le Commandant. "Vous serez chanceux si on vous laisse de nouveau partir en patrouille avant un siècle – non mettons _deux_ siècles. Et cinq décennies dans l'une des bases terriennes." avertit-il les jeunes elfes, qui semblaient avoir collectivement pris un coup de pieds au derrière à ces nouvelles. Les elfes plus âgés ricanèrent vicieusement. Rahkesh était un peu surpris. Ses précédentes rencontres avec les elfes lui avaient laissés croire qu'ils approuveraient que les jeunes essayent de tuer des humains. Apparemment non. Maintenant pourquoi?

Namach avait terminé de retourner les autres à leur état normal. Les terriens et les elfes grognèrent de douleur d'avoir eu leurs jointures solidifiées pour empêcher leurs mouvements. Rahkesh se fit une note mental de poser des questions sur ce sort, et à propos des différentes attitudes des jeunes et des guerriers et des vétérans, une autre fois.

Le Commandant elfe renvoya sa patrouille à la maison, les jeunes elfes désarmés et apparemment collectivement sous la garde des plus anciens, certain d'entre eux semblaient suffisamment énervés pour que Rahkesh ait _presque_ pitié d'eux. Presque.

"Est-ce que le Conseil va piquer une colère?" demanda Namach, alors qu'Ally se nettoyait méticuleusement les ongles.

"C'est peu probable. Ils vont probablement envoyer sa misérable carcasse en entraînement de base. Puis l'envoyer de manière permanente sur une base terrienne." fit le Commandant. "Ignorer les ordres, agir comme un idiot meurtrier, et de manière générale être lent, n'impressionne pas. Cela n'aide pas qu'il ait embarrassé son espèce devant des humains. Et ... et bien vous savez ce que la plupart des elfes pensent des humains ... il va être terriblement impopulaire pendant les quelques prochains siècles."

"Bien. Dites à Ferraidar que la prochaine fois qu'il décide de donner une 'expérience terrestre' à quelques jeunes elfes, il devra trouver un autre moyen de le faire." fit Namach.

"Dites-lui vous-même. Je vais me faire suspendre à un mur dans les cachots pour avoir laisser ceci hors de contrôle." répondit l'elfe.

"Je ne peux pas. Je vais me faire découper la tête par Nvara pour la même raison." soupira Namach.

"Vous lui direz quand même. Il ne sera pas aussi enclin à vous étriper." répondit l'elfe.

"Oui mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes combattus, nous avons finis dans le coma pendant presque une décennie pour guérir, et nous avons détruit un planétoïde mineur." fit Namach. "Les fae et les centaures ont juré de nous tuer si jamais nous recommençons cela, ils aiment leurs constellations favorites semi-permanentes." Il fit une pause, pencha la tête de côté et fit une recherche magique. "Vous réalisez, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle a activé les défenses de l'école?"

"Elle a fait quoi?"

"Votre patrouille est actuellement en train de se faire botter les fesses." fit calmement Namach sans montrer d'expression. "Je crois que la moitié des systèmes d'attaque de l'école sont ... testés ... sur votre patrouille. J'imagine qu'au moment où ils sortiront de la vallée où ils pourront activer un lien avec votre réalité, ils seront en piteux état. Et ils auront une toute nouvelle appréciation des terriens."

Les professeurs et les étudiants d'Akren rirent alors que l'elfe grogna douloureusement. L'air autour d'eux frissonna et la vallée sembla trembler de magie. Nvara devait elle aussi s'amuser.

"Amusez-vous bien." ajouta Namach, en souriant et en montrant ses crocs. "Et pour le reste d'entre vous." ajouta-t-il aux étudiants. "Vous avez encore quatre heures d'entraînement."

Marluck, Marluck et Ahmad dirigèrent les étudiants vers les gymnases. A part ceux avec les blessures les plus sévères qui allèrent vers l'aile des soigneurs ou dans leurs propres chambres. L'étudiante que Rahkesh avait sauvé, une humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui travaillait simultanément sur une maîtrise de potion et pour devenir une médicomage, serra l'épaule de Rahkesh en passant. Rahkesh lui fit un sourire, puis elle fit pareil à Ally avant de regarder curieusement vers la vallée et de partir.

"Arracher les yeux d'un elfe." fit le professeur Marluck (l'homme) quand ils rattrapèrent les autres. "Cela va te faire marqué quelques points auprès de l'Association des Anciens."

"J'aimerai pouvoir voir leurs misérables carcasses se faire botter les fesses." fit Ally.

"Raisons de sécurité." fit Marluck. "Bien sûr chaque classe de diplômés ajoute quelque chose aux sorts de sécurité, mais ils ne savent pas tout ce qui y est déjà. Tu peux en voir certains en action mais nous préférons éviter d'avoir quelqu'un les voyant en action à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire. Personne à part la directrice les connait tous. Elle réussit même a empêcher Tristan de tous les découvrir."

A la gym, le professeur Ahmad commença à diviser les étudiants en paires pour un bref exercice d'évitement et de réflexes généraux. Un exercice qui, bien que basique dans tous les combat et d'une utilisation évidente contre les démons, les laisseraient probablement tous courbaturés le lendemain. Esquiver des objets aléatoires pointus ou lourds pouvait faire mal si on n'y arrivait pas la première fois. Ce qui était bien sûr une bonne motivation pour apprendre à esquiver. Rahkesh, faisant un rapide comptage, arriva à un nombre impair d'étudiants ... ce qui signifiait qu'il finirait probablement par faire équipe avec Ahmad. Voyant Rahkesh compter et en venant à la même conclusion Daray commença à ricaner.

"Tus sais, bien sûr, que tu étais la _dernière_ personne à savoir qu'il était intéressé par toi." le taquina Daray. Rahkesh lui lança un regard noir, il n'avait pas été amusé de découvrir que _tout le monde_ avait deviné cela avant lui, particulièrement puisqu'il n'avait pas deviné, Sygra l'avait fait.

"Tais-toi." murmura Rahkesh. "Je ne vais pas supporter ça aujourd'hui."

"Il n'a jamais rien dit, en fait." souligna Silas.

"Il passe juste un temps considérable à te regarder, souhaitant à l'évidence que tu portes moins de vêtements." ricana Daray, et il éclata de rire alors que Rahkesh sifflait un sort en fourchelangue qui se traduisait littéralement par 'babouin en rute'.

"Et je ne vais pas lui donner une chance, merci bien. Nvara pourrait se fâcher un peu si j'attaquais un professeur." fit Rahkesh, regagnant l'utilisation de l'Anglais. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il renversa une pile d'armure dans un coin. Tout le monde se retournant pour regarder, Rahkesh franchit la porte. A sa surprise, Silas et Daray le suivirent.

"J'ai mon propre entraînement avec le professeur Masamba." fit Silas en haussant les épaules. Le professeur en magies de l'esprit monitorait ses progrès sur son hypnose magiquement amplifiée.

"Moi aussi." fit Daray. "Sharahak m'apprend à combattre à la façon des démons."

Hors du gymnase, ils grimpèrent la volée de marches couleur sable d'un escalier en marbre. Namach était appuyé contre une colonne de pierre qui avait des guirlandes argentées et rubis enroulées autour. Il attendait apparemment après eux. Son ouïe avait probablement entendu le bruit de la chute de l'armure et leur départ.

"Tu évites Ahmad?" demanda-t-il, les crocs sortis alors que Rahkesh roula des yeux.

"Pauvre petit basilic." le taquina Daray. Rahkesh siffla, l'acidité du venin s'infiltrant dans sa magie. Il grogna quand l'aura de Namach apparut en réponse. Mais Namach était fixé sur Daray.

"Tu penserais qu'être attaqué une fois par jour serait suffisant." ronronna l'ancien vampire. Daray haussa les épaules, sautant légèrement sur ses pieds.

"Il saute sur les murs sans l'air de Rahkesh." marmonna Silas. Namach regarda Namach avec un air spéculateur, habituellement si un jeune vampire agissait hors de propos, cela signifiait que les vampires plus âgés ne faisaient pas suffisamment pour les garder en ligne. Et c'était le travail de Namach. Daray l'ignora complètement. Ce qui signifiait probablement que Namach testerait certaines des sanguimagies de Daray, pour voir comment il guérissait, pensa Rahkesh. Il n'attendit pas dans les parages pour voir _cela_ se produire. Silas suivit alors que Rahkesh s'éloignait des deux autres. "Viens ... _Nuri_?" Les autres se retournèrent pour regarder suite à l'abrupte changement de voix de Silas.

Nuri crachait du sang luisant et des cheveux blonds. La panthère lécha ses lèvres et les regarda. Avant de s'asseoir et de nettoyer ses longues griffes. Qui étaient couvertes de sang luisant.

"Oh merde." murmura Silas. Il lança un sort pour enlever le sang des griffes de la panthère, mais pas avant que la panthère en ait léché plusieurs pour les nettoyer.

"Du sang d'elfe." fit doucement Namach, son attention fixée intensément sur la panthère. La magie du vampire les entoura.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire?" demanda Silas, semblant vaguement paniqué.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." répondit Namach. Quand les trois étudiants se retournèrent pour le regarder, il haussa les épaules. "Le sang d'elfe tuera presque toutes les formes de vie magique de la terre quasi-instantanément. C'est mortel pour les vampires tout comme le sang de dragon. Cependant, certains dragons n'ont aucune réaction après avoir mordus un elfe. Tout comme les phénix, les basilic, quelques fois, d'autres fois, ils en meurent. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est la différence. Nuri ... est unique. Il est né non-magique mais il a maintenant certainement de la magie. Ou au moins il peut canaliser la tienne. Cependant les formes de vie magie terrestres ne réagissent pas au sang d'elfe. Il semble aller bien."

Nuri, ayant remarqué qu'il était le centre d'attention, s'enroula autour des jambes de Silas ce qui devait lui faire mal à la colonne vertébrale. La panthère _semblait_ certainement aller bien. Silas s'accroupit et regarda la panthère dans les yeux, lui maintenant la tête.

"Je ne peux rien sentir de différent."

"Alors, le mieux c'est de le laisser tranquille." répondit Namach. "Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à faire de toute façon."

Rahkesh suivit Silas et Nuri jusqu'à leurs quartiers pour ranger leurs armes. Silas était inhabtuellement silencieux, et Nuri n'agissait pas de manière potentiellement agressive envers les étudiants qu'ils rencontrèrent. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, Rahkesh suivit Silas jusqu'à la porte à côté et s'assit sur le bureau tandis que Silas déambulait jusqu'au canapé avec Nuri le suivant de près. Silas s'assit silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, caressant la tête de la panthère. Quand ses yeux se focalisèrent finalement, il se retourna et vit Rahkesh.

"Pouvez-vous, toi et lui, parler d'esprit à esprit?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Non. Il est bien plus intelligent qu'une panthère normale. Mon sang et la proche association avec mon esprit ont altérés son cerveau en quelque chose que n'a aucune autre panthère. Mais nous n'utilisons pas des mots pour communiquer."

"Quoi alors?"

"Des impressions. Des visions, des sons, des odeurs. Il fait des comparaisons et nous échangeons des impressions émotionnelles. Les panthères ont aussi un bon sens pour déchiffrer les motivations."

"Je suis surpris. Il semble vraiment bien comprendre l'anglais."

"Je pense qu'il le comprend." fit Silas, Nuri leva les yeux et posa la tête sur les jambes de Silas, le regardant. La queue de la panthère battait et frappait Silas à la tête. "Ok, d'accord, il comprend. Il ne _pense_ simplement pas habituellement en anglais. Oh, il est capable de repérer que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre quand j'étais parti, ce qu'ils ont fait, qui ils étaient, et même quelque fois forme des théories sur pourquoi ils ont fait cela. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment en mots."

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le pousser à le faire." pensa Rahkesh.

"Pourquoi? Le sang d'elfe?"

"C'est une chose bizarre. D'un autre univers. Cependant, ils l'utilisent pour faire grandir et altérer la biologie de ces arbres Dyalnos – les arbres de sang. Et je pense qu'ils étaient originellement de la Terre. Les elfes ont pris toutes les espèces et ont travaillé dessus pendant des milliers d'années, peut-être des centaines de milliers d'années. Le fait est, cela fonctionne. Je n'imagine pas que penser comme un humain puisse blesser Nuri. Il n'ira probablement jamais jusqu'au bout. Mais il pourrait être capable de bien mieux communiquer si tu pousses son esprit pendant que le sang d'elfe fait ... quelque chose. Rapidement je veux dire, parce que ce sang va probablement le parcourir et s'en aller." expliqua Rahkesh. Silas baissa les yeux vers Nuri et le gratta derrière les oreilles.

"Je vais demander au professeur Massamba de regarder pendant que nous ferons cela. Il remarquera si quelque chose se passe." fit Silas. "Quand devons nous retourner au Conclave?"

« Au matin. Sharahak fera une exposition d'une journée." fit Rahkesh.

"Ouch."

"Peut-être pas. Il est resté assez silencieusement à regarder les démons ... agir comme des démons. Parler pourrait l'aider un peu." fit lentement Rahkesh. Sharahak avait fait un arrêt pour jeter un bref coup d'œil aux corps à Akren. Mais il n'était pas apparu à la bataille quand Namach et le Commandant elfe étaient partis pour empêcher les étudiants de se tuer les uns les autres.

"Tu pourrais avoir raison. Il est vraiment moins confiant qu'il ne l'était." acquiesça Silas.

"Il semble très bien s'entendre avec Anandi." mentionna Rahkesh.

"C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est particulièrement vicieuse. Elle se retrouve dans toutes sortes de combats avec les autres Maîtres de Cités à cause de sa cruauté et certains étonnants abus des droits humains." fit Silas, en secouant la tête.

"Ça ne semble pas gêner Sharahak. Il l'aime bien en fait. Tu peux savoir quand il désapprouve, ses épines se dressent dans tous les sens. Il était sincèrement heureux de la voir au Conclave – les épines de son visage se sont rétractées." fit Rahkesh. Apprendre les expressions du démon avait été quelque chose de nécessaire quand Daray ne s'était pas encore transformé et avait des problèmes. Il avait appliqué la même chose à Sharahak très rapidement et il avait découvert que les démons étaient assez facile à lire. Ils communiquaient plus par le langage corporel que les humains le faisaient par leurs expressions faciales.

"Je me demande comment. Il n'est pas pacifiste, mais il n'aime pas délibérément faire du mal à des gens sans de bonnes raisons." se demanda Silas. Rahkesh haussa les épaules ; Sharahak était assez difficile à comprendre certaines fois.

"Je me demande s'il a quelque chose à dire à propos du démon dans le labo." se demanda Rahkesh.

"Va demander à Namach."

"Tu pense qu'il a terminé de réduire Daray en poussière?" demanda Rahkesh, curieux. Silas rit.

"Tu sais, parfois j'ai pitié de lui qu'il soit si puissant si jeune. Ça rend l'auto-contrôle bien plus difficile, les instincts vampiriques sont plus difficiles à maîtriser." fit Silas. "En fait, je parie que Namach l'a envoyé faire son prochain rituel. C'est celui sur la focalisation magique. Daray agissait de façon bizarre depuis plusieurs jours et je ne pense pas que c'est juste un vampire normal n'ayant pas assez d'anciens le contrôlant. Je parie que sa magie s'est finalement stabilisée et maintenant que cela semble différent et ne change plus, il n'est pas certain de quoi faire. Après autant de temps à être en montagnes russes, c'est probablement étrange d'être normal. Namach lui a dit qu'il devrait faire le premier rituel de focalisation pour se mélanger réellement avec ses nouvelles magies."

"Je devrais probablement aussi faire cela." soupira Rahkesh. "Je suppose que je vais aller en parler au professeur. Ça pourrait ne pas être une si bonne idée de faire de la sanguimagie en ce moment. Ceci est permanent et mon état actuel ne l'est pas."

"Dieu merci." marmonna Silas.

X

Rahkesh déposa ses armes et changea ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Sa malle rebondit et vibra en dessous de son lit. Rahkesh lui lança deux sorts calmants et un sort restreignant les mouvements. Le mouvement s'arrêta. Sa cape d'invisibilité essayait encore de sortir. Rahkesh ajouta une autre fermeture à sa malle. Il commençait à se demander s'il devait l'enchaîner, au cas où la magie échouerait. Cette chose avait des intentions de meurtre. Laissant son misérable échec de sorts d'animation pour une autre fois, Rahkesh alla trouver Namach et Xanthius.

Rahkesh arriva aux quartiers du professeur Namach, évitant les autres étudiants en chemin. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il la touche, comme d'habitude. A l'intérieur les deux anciennes armures changeaient de place contre les murs d'entrée. Rahkesh les regarda curieusement, se demandant quand, exactement, elles avaient été faites. Quand elles eurent terminé, il passa devant.

Rahkesh fit une pause à la vue d'une personne non familière. C'était un grand homme avec des cheveux couleur sable et une tête assez anguleuse. Puis l'homme frissonna et Rahkesh réalisa qu'il regardait une illusion. Elle trembla et des points commencèrent à apparaitre au travers. Les points étaient gris crème.

"Sharahak?" demanda Rahkesh, curieux. S'avançant il testa l'illusion. Elle se retira et se dissipa.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'abandonner." fit Namach de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le vampire dans un fauteuil en marbre et en bois de sequoia. Rahkesh regarda autour à la recherche d'Eli et le trouva dehors sur le balcon, se reposant au soleil sur une branche d'arbre plus épaisse que le corps de Rahkesh.

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire? Tout le monde sait déjà qu'il est un démon." souligna Rahkesh. Le Conclave s'était rendu tout autour du monde et Sharahak avait été dans les parages.

"Non. Juste les représentants. Tous les autres ont vu une illusion." fit Sharahak.

"Dans ce cas nous l'avons attachés aux magies d'enregistrement." ajouta Namach. "Apparemment les démons ne peuvent pas porter d'illusions."

"Ce n'est pas très surprenant." fit Rahkesh. "Ils sont d'un autre univers."

"Mais c'est décevant." fit Sharahak. "Je ne peux aller nulle part à moins que je porte plusieurs couches de sorts de dissimulation généraux et _ensuite_ une illusion, et ça ne dure pas plus d'une heure."

Le démon agita ses ailes, le dernier morceau de magie disparaissant dans un brillant flash de couleur. La déception était claire sur son visage. Il allait toujours attirer l'attention partout où il allait. Rahkesh, sachant ce que cela faisait, pouvait sympathiser. Lui, au moins, avait put se cacher de sa célébrité un certain temps. Sharahak allait se faire remarquer partout. Et avec tout le monde haïssant les démons (avec de bonnes raisons) il pouvait très bien être en danger à cause de gens qui ne savaient pas qui il était.

"Peut-être que tu devrais avoir une conférence de presse." suggéra Rahkesh. "Ça pourrait éviter que quelqu'un t'attaque."

"C'est une bonne idée." acquiesça Namach quand Sharahak grimaça. "Tu n'es actuellement pas en sécurité."

"Est-ce que les elfes ont quelque chose à dire à propos des démons?" demanda Rahkesh, changeant de sujet quand Sharahak ignora apparemment leurs suggestions. Il allait devoir s'annoncer lui même au final, mais Sharahak semblait avoir l'intention de l'éviter encore un peu plus longtemps.

"Peu de choses." fit Namach. "Je pense qu'ils sont juste venus pour s'assurer que les démons qui nous attaquent ici sont les mêmes démons qu'ils combattent autre part. Les espèces de démons sont si répandues sur tellement d'endroits que je pense que les elfes sont sérieusement inquiets qu'ils impliquent plus de sub-espèces, ce qui pourrait être encore plus difficile à gérer. Ils ont juste établis que les démons auxquels nous avons à faire sont des sub-espèces connues."

"Je suppose que nous pouvons dire que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles." fit Rahkesh.

"Peut-être."

"Vous savez ce que nous aurions du faire?" demanda Rahkesh. "Nous aurions du attacher des appareils d'enregistrement magiques aux pixies que nous avons envoyé."

"Comment aurions nous récupéré les enregistrements?" demanda Namach. "Les transmissions magiques à travers les portails ne fonctionnent pas."

"Ça serait forcément un enregistrement magique, qui envoie un signal de façon moldue." fit Rahkesh.

"Pour cela, il faudrait des composants non-magiques et les circuits ne survivent pas intacts au passage du portail." fit Sharahak.

"Des engins magiques qui envoient des signaux de façon moldue le font. Aucun circuit ou équipement de projection moldu nécessaire, juste un récepteur moldu." fit Namach. "Peut-être, mais les sorts ne restent pas non plus intacts en franchissant le portail."

"Ha bon?"

"Non." fit Sharahak, "Les sorts que j'avais sur moi quand j'ai traversé ont immédiatement échoués."

"Peu importe." murmura Sharahak.

"Comment va le serpent?" demanda Namach alors que la magie de Rahkesh semblait encore venimeuse. La puissance s'enveloppa étroitement autour de Rahkesh alors qu'il bougeait, se calquant sur ses pas silencieux.

"Suffisamment bien. J'ai réussi à ne pas me transformer et à ne mordre aucun elfe." fit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules.

"Suffisamment bien pour le moment."

"Je me demandais si vous pensiez qu'il était sûr pour moi de tenter une autre sanguimagie comme celle-là." fit Rahkesh. Namach fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux changèrent. L'argent se fit glacé et commença à luire, des touches de blancs et d'argent foncé apparurent. Des runes de sanguimagie apparurent autour de ses yeux, au niveau de son cou et de sa poitrine, ainsi qu'au niveau de ses avant-bras.

"C'est possible. Quels rituels penses-tu essayer?"

"Celui sur la concentration magique en premier." fit Rahkesh. "Ou je pourrais commencer mon set sur la direction magique." Il avait complété quarante trois rituels sanguimagiques personnels. Mais sa toile du secret était sa seule pièce de sanguimagie qui n'était pas concentré sur le but de le changer d'une manière.

Des rituels contre l'atrophie des muscles, pour guérir de maladies, prévenir le développement d'allergies, améliorer son équilibre, ceux-là étaient bel et bon. Cependant ce n'était que de la sanguimagie la plus basique. La première chose développée avait été d'améliorer son corps humain. Lier un large groupe au secret à propos de certaines informations, ou certaines personnes, était bien plus complexe et utile.

S'il voulait aller plus loin en sanguimagie, il allait lui falloir de solides fondations qui améliorait le corps pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas défaut pendant les rituels, quand une petite maladie pouvait tout faire dérailler. Il lui faudrait aussi absolument sa magie concentrée et dirigée pour entamer des choses plus complexes que ce qu'il avait fait. Sa première toile du secret avait à peine fonctionné. Avec un solide départ avec les sets de direction et de concentration (chacun comprenait plus de vingt rituels) lui permettrait de continuer en sanguimagie.

C'était en accumulant la magie personnelle à travers des rituels que les sanguimages atteignaient un niveau où ils pouvaient créer des protections de sang couvrant des îles entières. Faire cela n'était pas du tout un set ; c'était presque entièrement une autre branche de sanguimagie, où l'on était plus soi-même affecté. Rahkesh n'en était qu'à la phase débutante de la sanguimagie, mais il en était quasiment au moment où il devait commencer à avancer sérieusement dans d'autres choses.

"J'ai aussi besoin de faire un autre rituel pour améliorer la mémoire, mais avec l'instinct du serpent partout, j'ai pensé que jouer avec mon cerveau n'était pas une aussi bonne idée." fit Rahkesh.

"J'ai lu ton rapport sur ta toile du secret." fit Namach. "C'était bien fait, mais tu as réellement besoin des capacités que te donneront ces rituels de concentration et de direction. Ils raffineront la façon dont la magie est canalisée à travers toi et ta capacité à la diriger dans ou hors du sang. Essaye celui de direction. Le basilic sera en conflit avec celui de concentration puisque c'est de la magie fourchelangue."

"Est-ce que ça va devenir un problème sérieux?" demanda Rahkesh. Sa magie fourchelangue ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme les autres magies. Le fourche langue avait été ajoutée aux magies naturelles de l'homme. C'était rare parce que la magie de l'individu devait être capable de s'aligner avec lui ou il n'aurait pas du tout la magie fourchelangue. Il s'était aligné avec lui. Mais c'était encore différent.

"Probablement. A un certain point, tu devras refaire les interactions entre ta magie et la magie fourchelangue. Mais pas encore. Tu auras besoin de plus d'entrainement en magie de l'esprit et à traquer les flots magiques à travers le corps. Cette sorte de travail s'installe à un tel degrés interne que beaucoup ne le peuvent simplement pas. Ils ne peuvent aller si profondément dans leurs propres fonctionnements magiques et mentaux en restant conscients. Je suspecte que tu seras capable de le faire, mais si tu ne le peux pas, ce sera cela qui t'empêchera de progresser plus loin. Heureusement tu n'es pas un fourchelangue complet, ta magie a été brisée. Cela aidera beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fourchelangue complet réussissant à dépasser le conflit magique. Ceux qui sont brisés le peuvent. Il n'y en a eu que peu qui ont voulus aller aussi loin, mais ils l'ont tous pu."

"Cependant tu ne feras pas du tout cela avant que tu ais résolu la pièce manquante de ton âme, soit en la détruisant soit en la récupérant." ajouta Namach. "Ne t'inquiète pas de la magie fourchelangue pour l'instant. Tu n'y es pas prêt."

"Est-ce que la chambre-serpent est disponible?" demanda Rahkesh. S'il allait commencer à travailler sur le rituel dirigeant la magie, il avait besoin de la travailler et pour cela il devait savoir comment travailler avec la chambre. Les chambre de sanguimagie était toutes différentes et les utilisateurs de magie travaillaient avec elles autant qu'ils le faisaient avec les couteaux.

"Oui. Mais ça pourrait ne pas être la meilleure idée." fit Namach, "C'était un basilic mâle, rendu fou de colère. Ta magie est terriblement territoriale en ce moment. Même si cette chose est morte, la magie qu'il libère, et ce que la chambre a accumulée depuis sa mort, réveilleront tous les instincts territoriaux du serpent."

"Pas la chambre de l'ange." fit Rahkesh.

"Non, certainement pas. Je pensais en fait à celle d'obsidienne et de fulgurite." fit Namach. Rahkesh leva les yeux et sourit. Cette chambre n'était presque jamais utilisée, et seulement par quelques étudiants faisant des choses de haut niveau.

"C'est adapté de manière unique à toi." fit Sharahak, souriant. "La fulgurite est formé par l'éclair, après tout."

"Et ton espèce de basilic produit de l'obsidienne dans ses coquilles d'œuf." ajouta Namach.

"Je pensais que les basilics naissaient d'œufs de poules couvés par des crapauds?" demanda Sharahak.

"Ils le sont. L'espèce du nouveau-né dépend du crapaud, de la personne impliquée, du type de poule, et de l'endroit sur Terre où c'est fait. Les vrais basilics ne pondent des œufs qu'une demi-douzaine de fois ou moins dans leur vie. Nous avons une saison annuelle des amour, quand nous n'hibernons pas, mais les femelles ne pondent presque jamais d'œufs." fit Rahkesh. "Et habituellement c'est seulement un à la fois. Toutes les espèces se reproduisent entre elles ; il n'y a pas assez de chaque sub-espèces pour que ça soit sain sinon. L'espèce du nouveau-né dépend des parents et de l'endroit où est pondu l'œuf."

"Il est très intéressant que de tes formes animales dominantes, l'une ne survit pas plus longtemps que ce qu'il faut pour que l'orage soit créé puis il disparait, il se reproduit complètement par magie sauvage et évènements météo, et l'autre survit à peine dans la nature et a été créé à l'origine par des humains expérimentant avec des crapauds." fit Namach.

Avant que Rahkesh puis trouver une réponse, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire, un aigle vola par la porte ouverte du balcon et atterrit sur une perche que Namach conjura. Il portait une enveloppe blanche et attendit que Namach ait brisé le sceau puis s'envola. Namach lit rapidement quelques lignes.

Le visage de l'ancien vampire s'assombrit de fureur puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à rire.

"Notre cher 'mage noir' auto-proclamé est insulté de ne pas avoir été invité au Conclave!" rit Namach, "Et donc il s'est invité!"

Un gros merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissé une review : gros bisous donc à : Lily Haloween (merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir que tu me laisses une review), EldaThren (ravie que tu ais aimé), rahkeshfan (je ne sais pas s'il aura d'autres formes, les deux actuelles sont déjà assez difficiles à gérer et une troisième se ferait sûrement écrasée par les deux autres à moins d'être aussi puissante, ce qui serait problématique pour Rahkesh, il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête!), Bloody Dawn (effectivement Sévérus n'y a qu'un rôle mineur voir aucun!), Nesumi 10 (ils sont toujours aussi difficile à gérer, Rahkesh n'est pas au bout de ses peines!), luffynette (merci beaucoup, c'est très genril), deadal (je suis contente que maintenant tu te mettes à explorer les ficts en anglais, si tu veux je peux t'en conseiller des géniales), tsuky black (C'est clair, il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Pour Drago, il y a une mini-fict qui raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant les trois semaines qu'il a passé chez Rahkesh pour lui faiser dépasser sa phobie des vampires (il est devenu l'esclave du vampire Mariah), Over Lime (LOL, j'epsère que celui-là t'a plus, si ça peut te rasserer je viens de terminer la trad du prochain chap :-))), ça fait un moment que l'auteur n'a pas posté de nouveau chap du troisième volet mais ils sont vraiment long à écrire donc je ne m'inquiète pas), erikadu19 (j'imagine bien, moi aussi je suis des ficts et je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre mais il faut le temps de les traduire et j'alterne deux ficts + mon boulo + ma vie sociale, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire), Guest (ravie que tu ais aimé, là tu n'as attendus qu'un mois, je fais des progrès (LOL), klaude (oh que oui, difficile de gérer deux animagus aussi puissants, violents et instinctifs), adenoide (LOL à mon avis il va refuser de devenir un vampire jusqu'au bout à moins qu'il n'ait plus vraiment le choix et Namach se posterait en première ligne et éliminerait toute concurrance pour que ce soit lui qui le transforme!) OoNakuoO (On n'a pas encore terminé de voir les effets à mon avis j'espère que tous seront à l'avantage de Rahkesh, on vera bien.), Tsumujikaze Yumi (merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de tes compliments, ils me vont droits au coeur et me motivent pour continer), Ginji51 (Comment je choisis le fict que je traduis, à par Shadows Play qui m'a été proposée et que je ne regrette pas, je lis bcp de ficts en anglais et je ne traduis que celles que j'ai le plus aimé, j'en ai encore quelques unes en réserve qui sont absolument génialissime et qui feront un malheur!) et Aurysadik (C'est Rahkesh qui lui avait lancé des sorts pour je ne sais plus quoi et depuis elle a des dents et est totalement ingérable!).


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à tous. J'ai été au mariage de mon frère le week-end dernier, je n'ai donc pas pû poster de nouveau chap. J'ai bien avancé la trad du chap suivant d'Anarkia, j'espère pouvoir le poster à temps mais ce n'est pas certain, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. De gros bisous à ma bêta Lullyanne qui a fait un travail de correction formidable, j'avais fait pas mal de faute de frappe et autres et elle a tout corrigé pour votre plaisir.

Chapitre 19

Rahkesh frotta doucement ses doigts sur la jambe, c'était comme du velour. L'os cassé était entre sa main et le bout de sa baguette. Lentement le sort se fraya un chemin dans la chair tendre. Rahkesh se concentra sur la guérison, l'os se resoudant, la chair se refermant avec les zones enflammées se calmant. Un frisson parcourut la peau noire et le sort qui montrait ce qu'il se passait sous la peau vacilla et l'os fut guéri. Rahkesh jeta le sort pour scanner la moelle et vit qu'elle aussi avait été réparée. Ensuite il jeta un sort anti-inflammatoire. Il fonctionna et l'inflammation recula visiblement.

Le chiot noir sur la table agita violemment sa queue et lui lécha la main en se relevant. Rahkesh le caressa derrière les oreilles, amusé par la force avec laquelle il agitait sa queue. Elle allait se briser dans une minute. Il arrêta le sort enregistrant sa guérison et plaça la sphère argentée dans son sac. Puis il s'assura que le sort ne-me-remaque-pas était en place, et il se glissa hors du centre de secours pour animaux et transplana.

Comme tout le reste à Akren, l'exercice servait de multiples buts. Les étudiants devaient rentrer dans un endroit, guérir un animal blessé, et sortir sans être vus. Heureusement le centre de secours pour animaux moyen n'avait pas un impressionnant système de sécurité, et l'un d'eux au milieu de nulle-part au Canada n'en avait certainement aucun. Rahkesh arriva à l'entrée principale du monde moldu dans les montagnes d'Akren. Prenant un portoloin pour l'entrée de la vallée, il trouva un cheval de feu l'attendant où il l'avait laissé. Le grand animal piaffa et gratta le sol alors que Rahkesh sautait sur son dos.

De retour à l'école Rahkesh déposa le cheval à l'étable, puis emmena l'enregistrement au bureau du professeur de sa classe de soin.

"Bonjour Thunder. Comment se passe le Conclave?" demanda le professeur Zavens de son fauteuil particulièrement confortable. Son bureau était rempli avec de multiples degrés en médecine d'universités moldus, et ses résultats pour ses tests en médicomagie. Il était l'un des vingt meilleurs au monde, et comme résultats, il choisissait ses travaux. Une photo sur le mur le montrait en Afrique, peu après sa découverte de l'organisme responsable de la malaria magique. Malheureusement il avait aussi attrapé la maladie de nombreuses fois, ainsi que l'ébola magique, et il avait décidé de se retirer pour enseigner. Il enseignait deux niveaux de cours de soins, puis deux cours plus avancés, l'un d'entre eux était au centre médical de l'AAA et disponible pour tout ancien étudiant.

"Pas de bonnes nouvelles." répondit Rahkesh. "Nous n'avons presque aucune chance de gagner ceci."

"Est-ce que cette créature vampire-démon va parler aujourd'hui?"

"Oui, Sharahak a demandé à ce que le Conclave en entier soit présent. Il va donner une vue d'ensemble de comment il est allé là-bas. Puis il répondra à toutes les questions auxquelles quiconque pourra penser."

"Et on peut envoyer des questions?"

"Envoyez-les à vos représentants." fit Rahkesh. Il _pensait_ que le professeur Zavens était entièrement, ou au moins principalement, humain, mais quelques fois, c'était difficile à dire. Les oreilles de Zavens étaient _affreusement_ pointues. Mais ses cheveux étaient d'un gris solide, les cheveux des fae avaient tendance à être tout simplement blancs. Et sa peau semblait avoir eu une mauvaise acnée à une période, les fae n'en souffraient pas.

"Es-tu autorisé à poser des questions?" demanda Zavens.

"Je suppose." fit Rahkesh, "Personne ne m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas. Et puisque j'ai rencontré les démons plus de fois que la plupart, je suppose que ça ne les gênerait pas."

"Alors demande si les démons guérissent bien des blessures infligées par l'acide." fit Zavens. "Nous avons un ancien étudiant qui veut le savoir."

"Bien sûr." fit Rahkesh, les anciens étudiants, et les étudiants, se rendaient toujours des faveurs les un les autres, même de dangereuses faveurs, "Il fabrique des bombes d'acide ou quelque chose?"

"Ou quelque chose." répondit le professeur Zavens en haussant les épaules. Rahkesh supposa que Zavens savait en fait ce que mettait au point l'ancien étudiant en question, mais qu'il n'allait pas le dire. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas contre les démons, cela serait quand même utile sur le marché mondial, juste pas légal, et donc moins Rahkesh en savait, mieux c'était. Il n'allait pas parler à quiconque de ce qu'un ancien étudiant faisait, la loyauté envers Akren, mais des choses qui sortaient accidentellement pouvaient être tracés jusqu'à une source et pouvaient causer des ennuis. Rahkesh ne s'en faisait pas. Les anciens étudiants faisaient beaucoup de choses les uns pour les autres sans savoir le pourquoi ou le but final. Ne pas poser de questions et le silence étaient assurés entre étudiants et diplômés de l'école, et c'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient autant de succès.

"Autre chose?"

"Toute information qu'il a sur les maladies que les démons sont susceptibles d'attraper seraient appréciées. Ce serait parfait si notre monde pouvait produire quelque chose pour rivaliser avec cette chose qu'il nous ont balancés. Nous avons certainement beaucoup de virus ; ils doivent avoir été en contact avec certains d'entre eux pendant leurs diverses tentatives d'invasion. Cependant je présume que les représentants humains ont déjà reçus comme instructions de poser des questions sur le sujet. Le CDC américain (Cendre de Contrôle des Maladies américain NDT) a étudié des échantillons de chaque bactérie magique et non magique qui pourraient possiblement affecter les démons. Ils cherchent des sujets de test maintenant."

"Dites cela aux vampires Atéres. Ils ont quelques captifs. Je suis certains qu'ils peuvent se passer de l'un d'entre eux." fit Rahkesh. Ne se sentant absolument pas désolé pour le démon choisi. C'était la guerre. "Je savais que les docteurs avaient toujours des pensées diaboliques, peu importe ce serment."

Le professeur Zavens rit, froidement, faisant réprimer un frisson à Rahkesh. "Les soigneurs entraînés à Akren, plus nos collègues de l'Académie Vorelli, ont décidés que le serment d'Hypocrate ne s'appliquait qu'à tous les êtres de cet univers, et à toutes les formes de vie du CFVM (Conseil des formes de vie magiques MLFC en anglais NDT), locaux ou non. Les démons, donc, ne comptent pas."

Rahkesh sourit, hocha la tête et sortit tranquillement. Peut-être que c'était le rêve de tous les soigneurs de pouvoir lancer chaque redoutable microbe qu'ils peuvent trouver à un ennemi qu'ils pouvaient haïr. Si vous en saviez autant sur la vie, alors vous devez occasionnellement penser à l'utiliser de manière contraire. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver quelque chose à utiliser contre les démons. La Terre avait plein de formes de vie vicieuses.

L'Académie Vorelli était un système d'entraînement hautement sélectif pour les soigneurs magiques de chaque espèce. Comme Akren, c'était quasiment sa propre entité, mais elle se spécialisait seulement en médecine. C'était un peu surprenant qu'ils soient d'accord avec l'idée d'utiliser une attaque biologique, c'était moins étonnant de la par des soigneurs entraînés à Akren.

Bien que quelques étudiants qui étaient devenus soigneurs aient passé leur séjour à Akren sans tuer personne – personne ne voulait un soigneur de premier ordre en colère contre lui - ils n'étaient certainement pas étrangers à la mort et à la violence. Les Vorelli avaient une classe spécifiquement conçue pour les habituer au sang et à la mort pendant leur première année – les étudiants sélectionnés pour être entraînés là étaient de tels pacifistes qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un tel cours.

Sur le chemin vers ses quartiers Rahkesh entendit un bruit venant des escaliers menant à l'un des gymnases. Celui avec les salles de duel. Ne voyant personne dans les couloirs et étant donner le niveau de bruit, il se figura que la majorité de l'école devait y être. Un combat qui valait la peine d'être vu alors.

C'était certainement un combat qui valait le coup d'être regardé. Deux vampires combattaient dans l'arène de duel la plus grande. L'une était Hilda Jakisep, l'actuelle leader des vampires parmi les étudiants. L'autre était une inconnue pour Rahkesh, bien qu'il l'ait vu fréquemment. C'était une créature à l'allure étrange, ressemblant à une chinoise avec une peau assez sombre et avec un ricanement particulier, bien qu'elle était supposée être bien plus douce que son apparence le laisserait croire.

Rahkesh trouva rapidement Daray et Silas. Silas était installé dans l'ombre contre un mur. Lisant un livre et ne payant pas la moindre attention au combat. Nuri faisait cela pour lui. Daray, toujours le parfait subordonné, était assis sur le sol près du professeur Namach, qui avait pris l'une des quelques chaises dans le hall. Une grande chaise solide en chêne avec des gravures ornementales et plus que quelques brûlures marquant des traces de sorts. Le Lord vampire toujours impressionnant réussissait à rendre cette vieille chose endommagée semblable à un trône.

Rianae et Ally n'étaient pas loin. Alors que Rahkesh s'avançait vers elles, il réalisa que chaque étudiant vampire était présent – et la plupart des autres aussi. Avoir les vampires présents quand les vampires au top se défiaient n'était pas inhabituel. Avoir presque tout le monde là aussi _était_ étrange.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Rahkesh à Rianae, présumant, qu'étant une vampire, elle saurait.

"Stéphanie Laross, c'est une vampire en partie chinoise, , en partie indienne qui a été adoptée et transformée étant enfant par le Capitaine de la Garde du Maître de Boston (Etats-Unis)." répondit facilement Rianae.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que _tout le monde_ soit là?"

"Un duel pour le rang, et presque une bataille inter-espèces. Stéphanie allait après certains des nouveau faes arrivés cette année. Elle était assez vicieuse à ce propos. Elle a engagé un gros combat dans le hall principal plus tôt avec une bande de fae. Stéphanie était terriblement gentille, à part quand elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Au final quelques uns des fae ont été battus, des gorges écrasées et tous les reste. Maintenant normalement ça irait juste bien, mais Stéphanie est allée un peu plus loin que les autres fae étaient prêt à la laisser aller. Donc une grosse bande de faes s'en est pris à elle. Stéphanie a refusé de s'arrêter, et une bande d'autres vampires l'a soutenu. Pendant un moment, il semblait que nous allions avoir une réelle bataille entre les vampires et les fae. Bien spur tout le monde aurait supporté son propre camp.

Puis les humains et les loups garous ont commencé à menacer tout le monde pour avoir gêner leur session d'étude dans le pièce à côté du hall principal. Puis Hilda s'est montrée et a décidé qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait besoin d'avoir son cul botté par des professeurs furieux. Depuis les nouvelles de l'invasion, ils insistent sur le fait que 'tout-le-monde-est-du-même-côté'. Finalement Hilda a dit à Stéphanie, qu'elle poussait un peu trop et de se faire un peu oublier. Stéphanie l'a défié. Donc bien sûr tout le monde est là. Si Stéphanie gagne, elle poussera pour plus de conflits parce qu'elle croit que c'est une bonne façon de se débarrasser des faibles, et que les forts devraient diriger. Une vraie vampire celle-là."

"Je sens un 'mais' à suivre."

"Mais si elle gagne, il y a une bonne chance qu'elle doive combattre chaque fae, humain et loup garou dans l'école parce qu'ils n'aiment pas son complexe de supériorité. Stéphanie ne croit pas réllement au fait de maintenir la paix.

Maintenant je sais que l'un des nouveaux fae a de réels problèmes et ne demande vraiment qu'une raclée. Tout le monde sera d'accord avec ça. Le petit imbécile a même énervé sa propre espèce, mais ça aurait été mieux si Stéphanie s'en était prise uniquement à lui. A la place elle est aussi allée après les autres pour ne pas l'avoir canalisé."

"C'est marrant comment nous les humains mortels ne semblons pas avoir de tels problèmes." fit Rahkesh.

"Peu importe Thunder, qu'en est-il de celui un an avant qu'on arrive qui appelait les loups garous de les vampires 'des virus dérivés d'espèces naturelles' et qui s'est fait tué pour ça." répondit rapidement Rianae. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, les humains ne commençaient pas des choses comme ça aussi souvant que les vampires et les fae. Ou les vampires et les loups garous, mais ce conflit était tellement une partie acceptée de la vie que personne ne s'embêtait à l'arrêter, ils regardaient juste les duellistes. Les vampires et les loups garous se haïssaient généralement les uns les autres à moins qu'ils aient une raison de ne pas le faire.

"Des armes spécifiques?" demanda Rahkesh, regardant Hilda sortit son arme de prédilection – une épée pleine qui semblait bien trop lourde pour quelqu'un de son gabari. La magie télépathique volait entre elles, mais c'était très finement contrôlé. Tellement qu'il était difficile de ressentir quelque chose. Le sol avait des morceaux de verre brisés répendu partout et de la vapeur s'élevait à certains endroits. Quelqu'un avait jeté de l'acide. Stéphanie avait un liquide bleu et rouge s'envolant d'une blessure à sa jambe gauche. Ce qu'elle ignora complètement. Hilda avait du sang coulant d'une blessure à son épaule gauche.

"Pas de filimagie ou de sanguimagie. Je pense que tout le reste est accepté." fit Rianae.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Bonne question. Aucune idée. Aucune d'entre elles n'est suffisamment spécialisée la dedans pour que ça soit supprimé. Si elles le faisaient ce combat n'aurait pas lieu. Celle avec la meilleure capacité aurait gagné."

"Elles font cela pour qu'aucun spectateur ne soit blessé. Aucune n'a assez de compétence pour suffisamment contrôler la filimagie ou la sanguimagie dans une situation risquée. Et un spectateur blessé pourrait décider d'attaquer celle qui l'a blessé, après qu'elles se soient épuisées pendant le combat." fit Daray de derrière les genoux de Namach. "Il n'y a aucun bouclier autour d 'elles actuellement, rien pour arrêter un sort perdu."

"Pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas?"

"Les loups garous ont perturbé les magie de la pièce la nuit dernière." fit Benjamin installé derrière eux. "Les sorts sont supposés aider à une transformation contrôlée pendant des moments autres que la pleine lune. Ils ont mal réagis à la sanguimagie d'Halax. Assez spectaculaire. Il est toujours dans le comas."

Rahkesh se retourna pour voir Ally ricaner et hausser un sourcil. Le manque de détails de Benjamin signifiait que les loups garous étaient probablement un peu embarrassés par cette affaire. Les professeurs les avaient indubitablement chargé de réparer les dégâts.. Qu'ils n'aient pas réussis à arranger le problème au moment du petit déjeuner se reflétait pleinement sur les compétences d'eux tous.

"As-tu vu le journal ce matin?" demanda Rianae.

"Non. Je reviens juste d'un exercice." fit Rahkesh. Rianae lui tendit trois journaux de son sac.

"La Norvège, la Suède, le Danemark et la Suisse se retirent officiellement de l'Union pour l'Eradication des Êtres Magiques des Ténèbres. Ils ont tous eu de violentes protestations ces derniers jours. La nouvelle politique gouvernementale se reflète en Russie – aucune espèce ne peut être déclarée illégale sous aucune circonstance. Les soit-disant 'magies noires' sont en train d'être ré-évaluées et la plupart des lois restreignant les non-humains ont été complètement supprimées." résuma Rianae alors que Rahkesh ouvrait le premier journal.

"Quels progrès."

"Définitivement, avec la nouvellement élue Ministre Stocklir travaillant sur eux, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre. Elle a tellement de supports dans chacun de ces pays qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien tous les diriger."

"Ça aurait été bien si elle était retournée plus tôt en Chine." fit Rahkesh, "Nous aurions pu éviter une partie de cela."

"Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle est resté éloignée parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait mieux de tout recommencer de cette manière? Y as-tu déjà été Thunder?"

"En Chine? Non."

"Ils ont une communauté magique qui est affreusement sélective. Difficile d'avoir des informations de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur. Elle ne savait peut-être pas combien la situation était mauvaise. Et elle les aidait à se débarrasser de leur propre 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle voulait une guerre pour avoir un endroit où tout recommencer."

"Recommencer ..." fit Rahkesh, "Si seulement nous le pouvions. Essayer de nouveau ; créer une meilleure société dès le départ ..."

"Huh?"

"Peu importe. Une pensée inutile." fit Rahkesh, laissant la pensée de côté pour plus tard. La foule autour d'eux applaudit alors que Stéphanie s'effondra, du sang se répandant partout. "Et bien aussi amusant que ça ait été, nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour le Conclave."

"Je suppose que je peux avoir le souvenir du combat par quelqu'un." acquiesça Daray. "Marcus?" Il s'éloigna dans la direction de l'autre vampire. Marcus était un de son bons amis, depuis qu'il avait été entraîné comme soigneur, il était en bons termes avec presque tout le monde.

"Est-ce que Sharahak est déjà là?" demanda Silas, apparaissant silencieusement derrière eux.

"Aucune idée." fit Rahkesh, se tournant vers le professeur Namach.

"Il l'est ...et moi aussi." répondit Namach, en souriant. Les étudiants autour d'eux se retournèrent pour jeter un regard à l'ancien vampire. Installé confortablement dans une des chaises, le vampire ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'inhabituel."

"Oh ... Est-ce que c'est un golem?" supposa Rahkesh.

Namach fit un sourire approbateur, ses crocs visibles. "Très bien."

Rahkesh en fit le tour une fois, trop fasciné pour réaliser, ou se soucier, qu'il regardait fixement de manière impolie. Il ressemblait certainement à Namach, la magie lui ressemblait. Les yeux avaient même la même lueur alors qu'ils suivaient les mouvements de Rahkesh.

"Quand allons-nous commencer à apprendre à les faire?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Dans au moins un an." répondit Namach, souriant de nouveau à l'expression de déception qu'affichait Rahkesh. "Je pouvais juste repousser le combat jusqu'à plus tard ; l'école est mon territoire donc j'ai le droit de surveiller tous les combats. Mais je me sentais d'humeur à pratiquer. Ce golem est construit un peu différemment de tous les autres que j'ai fait." Il fit une pause pendant un moment, comme si le golem recevait des instructions. "Retrouvez-moi dans le hall d'entrée."

Le hall d'entrée était vide, tous les étudiants observaient le combat, étaient en cours ou étudiaient. Namach était déjà là, vers les massives portes.

"Quel est le plan?" demanda Daray, déjà informé de ce qui était attendu au Conclave ce jour-là.

"Voldemort se voit comme l'autorité primaire dans la plupart des pays frappés par l'épidémie. En tant que tel il pense qu'il devait être invité comme représentant, puisque ses pays étaient les plus affectés jusque là." fit Namach.

"Il les a appelé 'les siens' n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Oui. Il a été très rapide à exploiter le manque d'un autre leader. Particulièrement depuis que le mouvement anti-ténèbre s'est effondré. Certaines des vieilles familles de sang pur restantes prennent le contrôle de la plupart des pays. Ils sont, bien sûr, loyaux envers Voldemort. Les autres ont été tués ou ont disparus. Personne n'enquète de très près sur les morts donc il était très facile pour Voldemort de les organiser et de dire que c'était l'épidémie qui les avait tué."

"Est-ce que tous les représentants ont été informés?" demanda Daray alors que Namach les téléportaient dans le bâtiment du Conclave.

Rahkesh respira profondément, comme toujours, la version de téléportation de Namach ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. C'était trop fluide ; il n'y avait pas de sensation de déplacement, juste une transition instantannée. Un moment il se tenait sur les pierres solides du hall d'entrée, le suivant il était sur l'herbe juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment du Conclave. Il n'y avait même pas un mouvement d'air ou un signal du voyage. Pas d'atterrissage, il était juste là, c'était un choc à chaque fois, même quand il s'y attendait, ça le faisait presque trébucher, ce qui n'était pas acceptable. Les autres arrivaient, les gens apparaissaient de partout. Ils se retirèrent du chemin et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment alors que quelques centaures apparaissaient derrière eux.

"Oui. Il y a quelques ressentiments envers les humains d'avoir un tel maniaque empirant les choses. Mme Stocklir y a rapidement mit fin. Elle a décidé que c'était aux humains de s'occuper de Voldemort."

Rahkesh grogna. "Génial, juste génial. Je pense que je vais devoir partir avant que tout le monde ne veuille une chance avec lui."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Silas. Les centaures les contournèrent et continuèrent à avancer, suivis par deux humanoïdes singe, qui étaient soit des représentants fae soit les familiers de quelqu'un.

"Parce que Voldemort est un fourchelangue et un basilic" répondit Rahkesh. Daray commença à ricaner. "Ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai aucune idée s'il est aussi perturbé en ce moment que je le suis, mais s'il l'est, il ne faudra rien de moins qu'une bombe atomique pour nous arrêter."

"Rappel-toi, Thunder, tu n'es pas un représentant, donc tu n'es pas censé être impliqué. Reste en arrière si c'est possible." fit Namach. "Les représentants humains se rencontrent plus tôt et établissent une sorte de plan. Ils ne t'ont pas inclus parce que tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Essaye juste de rester en dehors de tout combat qui pourrait se déclancher. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une audience internationale voyant un non-représentant être impliqué. Cependant, Mme Stocklir n'est pas connue pour laisser échapper quelque chose, je suis certain qu'elle a anticipé toute difficulté entre des basilics énervés."

"A part que Voldemort me verra soutenir le Conclave comme une trahison de ce qu'il pense que les fourchelangues devraient être." marmonna Rahkesh. "Et je suis certain qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à dire là-dessus." Darat et Silas s'éloignèrent pour aller rejoindre d'autres Atérès. Rahkesh suivit Namach vers le hall principal.

"Sentiras-t-il qui tu es?" demanda doucement Namach. Rahkesh ne pouvait pas sentir les magies anti-écoute et de dissimulation que le vampire utilisait, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là.

"Non, probablement pas. Il présume facilement beaucoup de choses. Il n'aura aucun problème à croire ce qu'il entendra sur mon passé."

"Es-tu arrivé à une méthode pour terminer son existence sans terminer la tienne?"

"Oui, je le pense."

"Tu le penses ou tu le _sais_?" Rahkesh ne répondit pas. Namach haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers les portes massives. "Nous en discuterons plus tard."

Un regard négligent de Namach vers un jeune vampire près des portes lui fit ouvrir les portes pour eux et les retenir pendant qu'ils passaient. Un ange noir apparut brièvement au plafond, volant en laissant derrière lui une vague de feu noir qui semblait bouger dans la pierre. Une seconde plus tard une douzaine de vampires convergèrent vers eux. Sharahak s'avançant parmi eux. La tentative d'illusion avait de nouveau échouée, et donc les sorts masquants étaient de nouveau à l'intérieur des appareils d'enregistrement plutôt que sur lui. Ses ailes massives éloignaient tout le monde et les vampires autour de lui restaient à l'écart de sa queue, qui balayait tranquillement le sol quand il marchait.

Rahkesh s'éloigna du groupe pour aller trouver les humains. Être entouré d'une meute de très anciens et très puissants vampires le mettait plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Il se sentait toujours comme s'il était examiné comme un repas potentiel – ce qu'il était, bien sûr. Fol Oeil était là, parlant avec Mme Stocklir. Une large foule d'autres humains se mélangeaient non loin de là, attendant que s'ouvre le hall principal du bâtiment du Conclave. L'un des représentants, un vieil homme grand avec presque aucun cheveu, portant des robes dorées foncées, se retourna, remarqua Rahkesh, et fendit immédiatement la foule.

"Ah, vous êtes Rahkesh Asmodaeus, correct?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui, et vous monsieur?" demanda Rahkesh, et il regarda le visage de l'homme se fendre d'un sourire enthousiaste.

"Le Ministre Yi, de la Corée du Sud." Rahkesh lui serra la main, se demandant vainement pourquoi il souriait comme s'il venait juste de gagner à la loterie. "J'ai votre livre, c'est une excellente lecture."

"Je suis ravi que vous ayez aimé."

"Oui, oui, très intéressant. Ma femme et moi sommes très reconnaissant. Notre fils, vous voyez ... il a ramassé récemment un serpent et sa grand-mère l'a trouvé en train de siffler, puis le serpent a répondu en sifflant et a hoché la tête. La pauvre femme a eu une attaque cardiaque dans l'instant." fit le Ministre Yi, parlant très rapidement et remuant sans arrêt.

"Oh." fit Rahkesh, commençant à comprendre où cela menait. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" le Ministre Yi balaya la question.

"Très bien, très bien. Elle a surmonté cela une fois qu'elle a lu votre livre." Rahkesh hocha la tête, se demandant s'il parlait de l'attaque cardiaque ou du choc d'avoir un petit fils fourchelangue.

"Quel âge à votre fils?"

"Cinq ans. Ma femme va l'emmener voir Mr Ramdas ce week-end. Rahkesh hocha la tête, Ramdas était un vieux fourchelangue vivant en Inde qui avait offert d'agir comme contact et conseiller pour les jeunes fourchelangues jusqu'à ce qu'ils devienne trop vieux pour le faire. Son nom et les informations pour le contacter étaient dans le livre sur le fourchelangue.

"C'est probablement une très bonne chose à faire. Mr Ramdas est l'un des quelques fourchelangues avec sa pleine capacité intacte."

"Oui, mais je me demandais, mon fils s'est cassé une jambe hier. Est-ce que cela va affecter sa magie fourchelangue?"

"Non, certainement pas. Tant que l'os est proprement guéri cela ne sera pas un problème. Il faudrait une blessure bien plus sévère pour mettre en danger ses magies de guérison." fit Rahkesh. Les capacités de guérison d'un jeune fourchelangue étaient facilement brisées. Mais pas _aussi_ facilement. Une balle dans la tête briserait certainement les magies de guérison, mais pas une jambe cassée. Le Ministre Li, semblant très soulagé, s'arrêta finalement de bouger dans tous les sens et se calma un peu.

"Oh, merci, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ma femme est si ... affolée." fit-il en soupirant. Un autre des représentants humains, un homme ridé avec de doux yeux marrons et un nez assez long, avait écouté la conversation derrière le Ministre Li, et il rit au choix de ce mot. Yi se retourna rapidement. Apparemment il était en permanence hyperactif.

"Amar Mitul" présenta Yi, en agitant une main vers Rahkesh. "Rahkesh Asmodaeus."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est donné la peine de dire à notre auto-invité à quel heure il devait arriver?" demanda Rahkesh alors qu'ils se serraient les mains. Amar portait la signature d'Akren et un rapide regard à ses yeux doux révéla un intérieur dur et des capacités. Qui que soit Mr Mitul, il savait comment s'en tirer dans un combat. Et il avait une ... froideur ... qui disait à Rahkesh qu'il n'était pas étranger à la violence.

"Il lui a été dit d'arriver quinze minutes après tout le monde. Donc nous avons un peu de temps." fit Mr Mirul, avec un sourire légèrement carnassier. Rahkesh fit aussi un sourire. Le Ministre Yi sembla inquiet.

"Est-ce que cela sera un problème pour vous – étant aussi un fourchelangue?"

"Malheureusement, ça le sera probablement. La plupart des fourchelangues ont une forme de serpent, et en ce moment, trois d'entre nous avons des formes de basilic. Voldemort et moi faisons partie de ces trois-là. Les basilic sont aussi très territoriaux, pour mon espèce, c'est particulièrement vrai à cette période de l'année." fit Rahkesh, sachant que Mme Stocklir écoutait ainsi que Fol Oeil à quelques pieds de là. Le troisième avec une forme de basilic, chacun présuma, était Harry Potteur. Certains des journaux l'avaient rapporté. Rahkesh ne les avait pas corrigé. Bien que si Voldemort demandait, il pouvait dire qu'Harry Potter n'était _pas encore_ un basilic. Ça sera utile pour expliquer tout ce que Rahkesh devait faire sous forme de serpent. C'était juste le troisième, qui était dissimulé bien sûr.

"Donc il pourrait être plus enclin à attaquer qu'il ne le serait autrement?" demanda Mme Stocklir.

"Je ne sais pas si son espèce est aussi territoriale que la mienne. Je peux _probablement_ contrôler ma magie et l'empêcher de l'attaquer."

"Mais quand nous expliquerons pourquoi il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, il attaquera probablement." fit Fol Oeil. "Magie fourchelangue ou pas."

"Probablement mais-"

Rahkesh s'arrêta soudainement, se figeant alors qu'une étrange sensation agitait l'extrémité de ses sens. La magie des serpents s'éveilla autour de lui, invisible, sifflant doucement. La sensation de la magie venimeuse et mortelle fit rapidement reculer les autres, alarmés. L'air frissonna autour de Rahkesh et la conversation fut réduite au silence alors que tous ses sens se concentraient au maximum. Les autres dans la pièce continuaient à parler, mais il n'entendit rien de cela.

La magie s'échappait en vague de lui. Rahkesh la laissa aller, la laissa hérisser les cheveux du cou de tout le monde dans le hall. Les lumières vacillèrent, s'assombrissant et créant des ombres dans le coins, mais l'air autour de Rahkesh scintillait. Le frisson froid de la mort rendait l'air léger et fin. Lentement, tout le monde commença à se retourner, ressentant la magie et réagissant. La plupart alarmés, puis dans une curiosité défensive. Aucune arme n'était tirée mais en une minute, chaque personne dans la pièce faisait face au jeune humain figé. La magie enroulée autour de lui comme les anneaux d'un serpent était presque visible, distordant étrangement la lumière. Puis Rahkesh la rappela à lui. Elle s'écoula dans le sol, relâchant l'air et retournant la lumière à la normale. Lentement elle retourna à lui et s'enroula autour de lui, réintégrant son corps.

Rahkesh redevint lui-même, conscient que chaque visage dans la pièce le regardait. Sachant, sans inquiétude, qu'il avait attiré énormément d'attention non-désirée. Les sens en alerte et la froide indifférence du serpent l'autorisèrent à éviter la panique. Sans rien bouger, même ses yeux, il localisa les gens les plus proches de lui, et réfléchit rapidement. Cela devait laisser une forte impression.

Avec un soupir, Rahkesh relâcha légèrement la tête et rappela à lui le dernier fragment de magie, faisant briller ses mains un instant. Puis il releva la tête et se retourna vers l'endroit où il savait que Mme Stocklir serait.

"Notre invité est en avance, et il est de mauvaise humeur." fit doucement Rahkesh. Serrant ses bras contre lui et attendant sans bouger. Mme Stocklir le regarda un moment puis hocha fermement de la tête.

"Finissons-en." fit-elle en s'adressant aux humains autour d'elle, et elle s'avança vers les portes d'entrée. Les humains dans le hall la suivirent. Rahkesh attendit jusqu'à ce que les autres soient passés. Puis il laissa Sygra sortir et s'enrouler sur ses épaules. Son familier lui caressa la joue, Rahkesh, conscient des yeux de tous les monde sur lui, lui caressa gentiment la tête et suivit le reste.

_Cela ne se terminera pas bien._ Envoya-t-il comme avertissement silencieux à Daray. Daray cligna des yeux et envoya le message aux anges noirs qui protègeraient le bâtiment contre toute attaque magique si un combat avait lieu.

Voldemort se tenait à plusieurs mètres des portes d'entrée, les attendant. Il portait de lourdes robes noires et argentées et avait un look assez gothique pour que Rahkesh doive se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Les têtes de mort et de serpent qui ornaient le cou de Voldemort étaient vraiment juste trop parfaits. Accompagnant Voldemort, il y avait sept mangemorts. Sept par pur hasard ou parce que c'était le numéro de la chance? Se demanda Rahkesh, réalisant tardivement que son moi serpent était shooté à l'adrénaline et à la fureur, ce qui autorisait son humeur folle.

Rahkesh se tenait au fond et sur le côté du groupe des humains. Il aurait probablement dû rester à l'intérieur mais il avait un soupçon que Voldemort le rechercherait. Et mieux valait se rendre accessible, et de pouvoir tourner les choses vers Mme Stocklir. La petite vieille femme s'était arrêtée, laissant un espace entre elle et Voldemort, un espace suffisant pour voir un sort venir et l'esquiver. A peine suffisamment d'espace pour cela, tout en étant pas suffisant pour insulter ou sembler effrayé. Mme Stocklir ne faisait rien sans y avoir pensé avant. Elle avait même arrangé les représentants humains pour que ceux d'apparence sans danger soient devant, avec ceux qui avaient une réputation de combattants juste derrière eux. Le premier rang pouvait esquiver et rester à terre pour donner de la place à ceux derrière eux pour attaquer.

"Mme Stocklir ... désolé, Ministre Stocklir. Nous nous rencontrons finalement." fit Voldemort, avec une légère inclinaison de tête. Rahkesh se mordit la joue de nouveau et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Sygra.

_"Rire maintenant sserait problématique."_ siffla très doucement Sygra à son oreille.

"Un plaisir" répondit sèchement la Ministre Stocklir, semblant singulièrement non impressionnée par l'actuel mage noir d'Europe. La vieille femme pouvait être célèbre pour ses capacités de tactique et d'organisation, mais probablement pas autant pour ses dons diplomatiques, ou peut-être qu'elle se sentait hargneuse. Une vie passée à lutter contre les mégalomaniaques enclins à dominer le monde pouvait avoir cet effet.

"Votre lettre a été parfaitement terne. Ainsi aucun d'entre nous n'a une idée de la raison pour laquelle ne pas être convoqué pour paraître comme représentant vous a offensé." continua la Ministre Stocklir. L'opinion de Rahkesh de la vieille femme augmenta exponentiellement. Elle venait juste de demander à Voldemort pourquoi il avait été insulté qu'il n'ait _pas_ reçu _l'ordre_ de paraître ici. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des rires et des chuchotements des autres espèces présentes.

Voldemort, pour sa part, ne donna aucun signe de réaction. En fait il était un peu _trop_ blanc. Rahkesh se demanda s'il essayait de se retenir. Et probablement il se promettait de tuer la Ministre Stocklir d'une manière horriblement douloureuse. Rahkesh présuma que ça ne devait pas être la première fois pour elle. Probablement de la part de sorciers plus vicieux que Voldemort, et où étaient-ils maintenant? Morts depuis longtemps. Elle se fichait probablement de ce que pensait Voldemort ou de comment il voulait la tuer.

"Je pensais que mon objection à ne pas être inclus comme représentant serait évidente." répondit Voldemort. "En tant que principal sorcier en Europe, j'aurais dû être averti. Cependant je suis aussi clairement le représentant en chef d'une large fraction de la société. Mon peuple est dans la même crise et notre vote ne sera pas ignoré par ce Conseil."

Hé bien, il savait certainement comment se rendre presque sympathique. Et il savait comment lancer un défi. Rahkesh réfléchissait, attendant les réactions. Il était étonnant d'entendre Voldemort parler des voix de ses gens qui devaient se faire entendre, puisqu'il défendait un point de vue que toutes les personnes ne voulant pas mourir devaient exprimer. Dire que ses partisans n'étaient pas représentés par aucun des humains présent était aussi un mouvement audacieux. Il y avait plusieurs humains qui auraient été classifiés comme 'maléfiques' par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique original, et beaucoup qui auraient été appelés 'maléfiques' par les groupes radicaux 'de la Lumière'. Voldemort prenait position contre eux tous.. Est-ce que l'homme était fou?

"Vous n'êtes membre d'aucun gouvernement. Nous aurions pu vous considérer comme l'un des nombreux groupes non-gouvernementaux. Cependant, ceux-ci ne sont considérés que s'ils ont dicté des revendications formelles concernant leur cause. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Par conséquent, vous vous présentez comme un sorcier de grand pouvoir qui n'a pas de raison fédératrice pour ses actions. Aucune cause, aucune raison pour vos actions criminelles. Vous ne faîtes même pas de profits financiers. Ainsi donc vous et vos partisans devez être des radicaux dont la seule raison d'être est de causer la terreur. Vous n'avez aucun but. Pourquoi vous considérerions nous, et vous sélectionnerions nous au final?" répondit froidement la Ministre Stocklir. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et regarda, surpris. Voldemort ne s'était jamais donné la peine de dire au monde ce qu'il voulait faire? Ou peut-être pas auprès de la communauté magique internationale?

"Le fait que je sois à la tête d'une large communauté de sorciers devrait être suffisant."

"Une large communauté? Je n'arrive pas à le voir. Je vois un grand groupe de faibles esclaves liés à vous par magie." fit la Ministre Stocklir. "Dites-moi, comment pourrions-nous travailler ensemble si vous avez peur d'avoir des égaux?"

Rahkesh entendit d'autres ricanements, du coins de l'oeil il vit des anges noirs volant le long des pierres au plafond du bâtiment. La magie se dégageait du plafond. La Ministre Stocklir n'essayait pas de faire partir tranquillement Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas un accord. Elle voulait qu'il parte et qu'il soit découragé. Ça ne se finirait _jamais_ de façon non-violente.

"Vous avez reçu de nombreux messages de mages noirs autour du monde me nommant comme leur représentant choisi." fit Voldemort, essayant encore, avec bien plus de patience que Rahkesh le pensait capable.

"Il est intéressant qu'aucun des groupes les plus radicaux de la lumière n'ait demandé à avoir leur propre représentant, alors que les mages noirs l'ont fait." s'amusa la Ministre Stocklir. "Et je n'ai reçu que huit lettres de soutien. J'aurai obtenu un meilleur soutien pour une personne prise au hasard dans la rue."

La façade calme de Voldemort craqua juste un peu et il siffla. La magie noire l'entoura, invisible mais néanmoins presque suffocante.

"Donc les voix de la communauté des ténèbres seront réprimées ... et pourtant beaucoup parmi vous n'ont pas de postes officiels et aucun soutien d'aucune sorte ... vous avez des personnes présentes ici qui auront une influence sur les décisions qui seront prises, et aucune autorité politique du tout pour les prendre ... je vois là une certaine lacune."

La Ministre Stocklir se retourna pour regarder les humains dans une confusion apparente. Chaque représentant avait une raison pour avoir été choisi. "De qui parlez-vous là?"

Voldemort bougea finalement, quelques longues enjambées l'amenèrent au niveau d'Alastor Maugrey, qui plissa le nez comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur. Voldemort continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à quelques pieds de Rahkesh.

Malgré qu'il se soit attendu à cela Rahkesh était quand même agacé, il avait espéré et prié que Voldemort ne sentirait rien d'inhabituel. Il se retourna d'un lent mouvement fluide pour faire face directement à Voldemort. Sa fusion complète avec sa forme de basilic lui permettait de sentir la fureur de Voldemort, et le sifflement de la magie de l'autre basilic. Rahkesh aurait-il prêté attention aux observateurs, il aurait noté leur curiosité à la façon similaire dont lui et Voldemort bougeaient, glissant autant qu'ils marchaient, relâchant leur magie de serpent dans leurs mouvements. Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent brièvement et Rahkesh sentit une subtile émission de magie fourchelangue. Il laissa sa propre magie faire de même et l'air se remplir de l'acidité du venin.

_"Tu ssuis une sorccière de la lumière comme un chien. Tu es un fourchelangue! Un être magique de grande puisssance, par tous les droits nos ssemblables devraient DIRIGER ce rasssemblement! N'as-tu aucune fierté?"_ demanda Voldemort, se rapprochant. Rahkesh ne recula pas. Il s'enfonça dans la magie fourchelangue et la libéra, la laissant s'enrouler autour de lui. Il trouva son basilic agitant ses magies. Voldemort fit forcé de s'arrêter face à la vague de magie enroulée autour de Rahkesh. Rahkesh serra les dents pendant un moment puis relâcha sa mâchoire. Sa magie fourchelangue était maintenant déchaînée et Rahkesh essayait désespérément de ne donner aucune preuve évidente de combien c'était difficile de ne pas se transformer et attaquer sur le champ.

_"En avez-vous? Vous jetez la disgrâcce sur les notres avec votre petit mouvement!"_ répondit Rahkesh. A l'arrière de son esprit, un reptile furieux commençait à combattre. Le basilic était totalement déchaîné à la proximité d'un autre. Rahkesh se força à rester calme et à ne pas grincer des dents alors qu'il repoussait la violente réaction instinctive.

_"Je suis le dernier héritier du grand Ssalazar Sserpentard. Je ne suis une dissgrâcce pour perssonne. Je suis le chemin de la grandeur de notre esspècce. Nous ssommes des fourchelangues, nés de la plus grande magie et donc desstinés à la gloire."_

_"La gloire de qui? Vous agisssez tout sseul comme un dictateur. De quel pouvoir parlez-vous? Le créateur des notres voulait que nous devenions des ssoigneurs. Vous créez le chaos, refusez la justicce, tuez de sang froid."_ accusa Rahkesh furieusement. Ses propres yeux brillaient maintenant, d'une lueur dorée. Et de la magie bleue s'échappait autour de lui. _"Racontez votre disscours de recrutement à quelqu'un de plus crédule." _fit Rahkesh._ "Je ne l'écouterai pas. Nous, cousin, ne pourrons jamais avoir la paix entre nous parcce que je ne ssuivrais jamais votre voie."_ Il se retourna, vers l'espace ouvert devant le bâtiment du Conclave. Le basilic cria d'avoir un ennemi dans son dos. Voldemort se retourna et le suivit, deux pas rapides et il était de nouveau devant Rahkesh.

_"Très bien donc. Toi ausssi tu tomberas quand le moment viendra. Cce monde est le mien. J'avais penssé te donner une placce, peut-être comme mon ssecond. Je vois maintenant que tu es trop enfonccé dans les règles de ces imbécciles à l'esprit faible pour ccela. Mais, peut-être que d'autres ne le ssont pas autant. Dis-moi, qu'en est-il du troisième?"_

Rahkesh prétendit ne pas comprendre. Le troisième était évidemment celui que Voldemort pensait être le troisième fourchelangue avec une forme de basilic – Harry Potter. Et il pensait que Rahkesh pouvait savoir quelque chose sur lui. Rahkesh avait déjà décidé qu'il nierait qu'Harry Potter était un basilic – trop difficile à gérer – mais qu'il s'assurerait que Voldemort pensait que Potter avait peut-être le potentiel d'en devenir un. Cela laisserait à Rahkesh de l'espèce pour manoeuvrer alors que tout aperçu d'un basilic pourrait être attribué à son alter ego tellement haï. Rahkesh compta jusqu'à dix, le temps de réfléchir, puis il autorisa un air de compréhension à se montrer sur son visage et il répondit.

_"Je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Il m'a contacté à propos du livre. Nous avons corresspondu par hibou. Ccependant, il n'est pas encore le troisième.Vérifiez vos informations." _Puis il s'éloigna, lentement et délibérément, pour faire face aux humains qui regardaient.

"J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas ce mégalomane comme l'image des fourchelangues du monde." fit Rahkesh, fatigué, en s'avançant vers eux. L'effort de paraître calme et attristé lui donna instantanément un mal de tête. "La domination du monde et une dictature rigide n'est dans l'agenda de personne d'autre, juste le sien." fit-il, presque tristement. "Et quand à sa prétention de représentant – vous avez eu raison de l'ignorer." La Ministre Stocklir haussa un sourcil et Rahkesh continua. "Parce que, certainement, sa folie le disqualifie ... nous pouvons la sentir ... la folie, je parle ... dans les magies des autres." ajouta-t-il prudemment.

"Espèce d'imbécile faible d'esprit!" lui lança Voldemort, puis à eux. "Les démons vont nous envahir, et là vous restez assis ici et pensez que vous pouvez refuser le plus grand sorcier vivant?"

"La prétention n'est pas une caractéristique normale d'un fourchelangue." soupira Rahkesh.

"Ça suffit, toi." rugit Voldemort.

"Oh, faites une pause. Vous n'avez pas encore dit comment vous pourriez apporter votre contribution." fit la Ministre Stocklir, irritée.

"Vous êtes allez trop loin." avertit Voldemort, maintenant mortellement calme. Rahkesh envoya un rapide avertissement aux Atérès sous la forme d'un bref éclat de magie. Ensuite la Ministre Stocklir allait probablement ...

"Non, c'est vous. Arrêtez de nous faire perdre notre temps. Quand un plan aura été décidé, vous pouvez être certain que vous et les votres en ferez partie. Vous serez ensuite contacté avec votre rôle." Ouais, à peu près ce à quoi il s'attendait et la réponse de Voldemort pouvait être aussi prévisible ...

" Contacté avec mon – AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ouais, assez standard.

La Ministre Stocklir esquiva si rapidement qu'elle sembla floue un moment. Le sort vert passa à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée. Des cris de fureur jaillirent des espèces qui regardaient. Le premier rang des humains se dispersèrent, derrière eux les autres commencèrent leurs attaques. Les humains s'éparpillèrent, se rassemblèrent en cercle autour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Les mangemorts bougèrent rapidement pour créer un demi-cercle derrière leur seigneur.

Des lumières bleues craquèrent sur l'herbe et s'évapora, révélant de nombreux mangemorts cachés derrière des capes de dissimulation. La moitié des représentants humains se retourna pour les attaquer. Des sorts rouges s'envolant en vagues de leurs baguettes. Des étincelles passant au dessus des têtes. Rahkesh esquiva et s'éloigna du centre du combat. Les représentants formèrent des groupes et se séparèrent pour aller après les mangemorts, qui essayaient de former une ligne de défense. Rahkesh trouva les autres humains qui n'étaient pas actuellement des représentants et se joignit à eux. Derrière lui des fils magiques violets s'écrasèrent contre les boucliers de Voldemort. Puis tout dégénéra en chaos alors que les représentants et les mangemorts rompaient leurs formations. Des armes apparurent à côté des baguettes.

Les non-représentants s'éloignèrent du combat, avec ordre de ne pas interférer. Rahkesh s'en alla de son côté., lançant des éclairs aux mangemorts proches de lui. Au centre, la Ministre Stocklir avait une équipe qui travaillait avec elle, brisant tous les boucliers que pouvaient lancer les ennemis. Les mangemorts s'éloignèrent finalement un peu en utilisant des boucliers et attaquèrent sans eux. La magie était lancée des deux côtés et les cris des blessés s'élevaient au dessus des combats.

Devant ses yeux, Rahkesh vit des mangemorts avoir leurs organes internes retirés de leurs corps, des cerveaux éclater et des membres être arrachés et s'envoler à travers le terrain. Les représentants se battaient férocement. L'un des quelques sorts légaux qu'il vit fut un seul sort de convocation, utilisé pour arracher les baguettes de mains de plusieurs mangemorts. L'un des gardes de la Ministre Stocklir toucha un mangemort avec un sort asséchant et il le laissa aussi desséché qu'une momie. Les sorts poudrant de quelqu'un qui était probablement un maitre des potions résuisirent deux mangemorts en fine poussière. Non loin, un représentant tomba, un sort mortel mettant fin à sa vie. Rahkesh brisa le sort Endoloris frappant un autre. Les mangemorts étaient typiquement prévisibles.

Voldemort, plusieurs mangemorts éloignant tout le monde de son chemin, alla après la Ministre Stocklir. Des sorts mortels volant vers ceux l'entourant. Des flammes jaunes coururent sur le sol et s'élevèrent très haut, encerclant Voldemort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les franchit, marchant directement à travers le feu, la magie bleue luisant autour de lui. La Ministre Stocklir recula. Voldemort s'approcha ... et tomba droit dans un piège.

Des runes s'activèrent sur l'herbe. Les dessins brillèrent et se déployèrent où Voldemort se tenait, créant un large cercle. Les anneaux entrelacés et les symboles cachés derrière des sorts de dissimulation prirent vie dans un rugissement féroce de magie. Voldemort cria alors que de longs filaments de magie volaient depuis le sol pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Ses mangemorts chargèrent, envoyant des sorts vers les runes, essayant de le libérer. La magie resserra sa prise. Les représentants humains disparurent en un instant, les portoloins s'activant.

Le sol explosa. Le rugissement explosif de magie s'écrasa contre les boucliers et firent serrer les dents des représentants non-humains. La terre explosa vers le ciel. Des corps humains et des morceaux de terre s'écrasèrent contre les boucliers entourant les autres membres du Conclave. Rahkesh sentit la position de Voldemort et ajouta sa propre touche. Un éclair jaillit de son bras, s'envolant à travers le nuage de magie et frappant Voldemort, arrachant des morceaux de chair.

La Ministre Stocklir apparut, sans blessure à côté de lui. "Des sorts d'attaque de filimagie. Nous les avons fixés sur la Marque des Ténèbres."

"Magnifique. Mais je pense qu'il va-" Rahkesh fut coupé lors que la magie était repoussée. La magie du serpent frappa les sens de Rahkesh et il trébucha.

En se retournant il vit la tête d'un immense basilic. De flamboyants yeux rouges s'ouvrirent au milieu de la tête aux écailles noires et vertes.

"Un Européen à écailles noires." marmonna Rahkesh, identifiant la sub-espèce du basilic instantanément grâce aux informations stockées dans la magie fourchelangue. Il secouait la tête alors qu'il se battait avec ses magies de serpent pour ne pas se transformer. Le basilic réagissait violemment, devenant quasiment fou à la proximité d'un autre basilic.

Les magies vertes s'éloignèrent sans avoir blessé le corps écailleux de Voldemort même si ses mangemorts mouraient en criant autour de lui. Se tournant et se déplaçant, il tourna son regard mortel vers les représentants. Rahkesh bougea rapidement et conjura sans baguette un nuage noir entre Voldemort et tous les autres.

Voldemort traversa le nuage, deux représentants s'écroulèrent au sol, morts. Des sorts passèrent au dessus de la tête de Rahkesh. Voldemort, sous sa forme de serpent parvint à conjurer un bouclier. Des sorts volèrent dans les airs autour du basilic alors que Voldemort commençait à jeter de ssorts sans baguette. Du feu noir s'élança vers les représentants. Des sorts mortels suivirent, envoyés sans baguette. Rahkesh se concentra sur l'un des croc de Voldemort qui éclata en miettes.

Soudainement la peau de Voldemort s'ouvrit et commença à brûler, des écailles se détachèrent et tombèrent, le basilic roula de côté pour couvrir les endroits blessés. Quelqu'un utilisait des magies sérieusement destructrices, sans que les sorts soient visibles. Son corps rassemblé en demi-cercle, Voldemort releva la tête et vit les autres représentants qui se tenait vers les portes. Se déplaçant rapidement, le basilic frappa. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque, la centaine de personne se dispersa mais l'une des veela bougea trop lentement. Le croc gauche de Voldemort s'enfonça dans son corps. Une seconde plus tard, il se retourna et un autre fae, celui-là était un Okata, tomba, mort suite au regard du basilic.

La magie fendit la foule et les lumières du bâtiment du Conclave s'éteignirent. Les représentant se jetèrent au sol sous l'énorme vague de magie noire que Voldemort leur lançait. Les humains répliquèrent, avec de la magie dorée. En infériorité numérique, Voldemort essaya de prendre le contrôle de la magie dorée, mordant certains des sorts et envoyant des boules de magie vers les créateurs. L'un de ses yeux commença à saigner et des sorts le frappèrent à la tête, laissant de larges morceaux noircis entourés d'écailles. Du feu traversa le terrain, brûlant le sol déjà endommagé. Ensuite vint les sorts mortels suivis par des sorts briseurs d'os et ceux faisant exploser les intestins. Rahkesh se joignit de nouveau au combat, forçant sa propre forme de serpent à combattre d'une certaine manière. Des éclairs transpercèrent l'immense serpent sur toute la longueur de son corps le faisant convulser, impuissant. Les autres en prirent avantage et un barrage de sorts lévita Voldemort du sol et le rejeta au loin. Du sang de basilic se répandit dans l'air d'artères endommagées et des écailles brûlées tombèrent.

Avec un cri et un dernier déploiement de magie noire, Voldemort disparut, ayant transplané sous sa forme de basilic.

X

"Il y a eu neuf morts." fit Silas, entrant sans bruit dans le grand hall et prenant un siège dans les dernières rangées derrière Rahkesh. "Et un nombre incalculable de mangemorts ... ahem ... de chair à canon."

"Combien de fae?"

"Trois. Et l'un d'entre eux était des notres." fit Silas avec une grimace. 'Des notres' signifiait un fae entraîné à Akren, car les diplômés et les étudiants se considéraient comme un groupe auquel ils appartenaient tout autant qu'ils faisaient chacun partie de leur espèce.

"Et les mangemorts?"

"Soixante-deux morts, cinq blessés et capturés." fit Silas. Nuri pris le siège à côté de lui et frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de Silas. "Penses-tu qu'il a survécu?" demanda-t-il, pensant clairement à Voldemort.

"Oui. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé de trouver tous les horcruxes." fit Rahkesh, ayant depuis longtemps tout dit à ses amis à propos de son travail avec Alastor Maugrey. "Il a été blessé, vraiment beaucoup. Les basilics sont peut-être résistants mais ce niveau de dommage tuerait rapidement un basilic normal. Il a probablement accès à quelques guérisseurs, mais je suppose qu'il guérira en quelques semaines. Et il ne pourra pas se transformer de nouveau pendant au moins un mois, peut-être plus."

"Comment s'en sort Sharahak?"

"Très bien." fit Rahkesh, en regardant une rangée éloignée au centre du hall circulaire, où Sharahak se tenait. Rahkesh avait occasionnellement vérifié télépathiquement comment il allait. Il ne pouvait pas dire si Sharahak pouvait sentir quand il faisait cela. Probablement pas. Le lien entre eux était principalement à sens unique. Mais Sharahak le sentirait si Rahkesh essayait suffisamment fort. En ce moment, l'ex-vampire se sentait bien et était engagé dans une discussion à propos des capacités de soin des démons. Rahkesh abandonna après la première question, celle que lui avait demandé de poser le professeur Zavens. Maintenant, il regardait et écoutait simplement, et il essayait de penser à quelques moyens de surpasser les démons.

Une fois le combat terminé, la Ministre Stocklir ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer les blessés se faire soigner et à remettre les autres au travail. Le bâtiment n'avait souffert d'aucun dommage pendant le combat. Tandis que les nouvelles personnes à l'extérieur faisaient des rapports sur les morts et sur ce qui était arrivé, les représentants étaient déjà au milieu de ce qui allait être une réunion d'une journée avec Sharahak. Le rapport manuscrit de Sharahak avait été envoyé. Il détaillait tout ce qu'il savait sur les différents types de démons, leurs styles de combat, leurs armes et leurs magies. Le reste de la journée se passerait à répondre aux questions.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Silas.

"Secoué." répondit Rahkesh. Silas avait indubitablement senti ses battements de coeur désordonnés. Ses magies basilic étaient presque calmes, et il se sentait comme s'il s'approchait de la fin de ce qui son lui-serpent traversait. Sa magie sentait différemment. Après avoir été stressé par le besoin de se battre et de tuer pendant si longtemps, il semblait étrange de ne plus se battre constamment pour garder le contrôle. "Je pense que je reviens à la normale."

"Je pensais que ça prendrait une bonne semaine." fit Silas.

"Peut-être pas, je ne sais vraiment rien à propos de la territorialité du basilic, cela fait partie des connaissances de la magie fourchelangue que j'ai perdu. Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi long." fit Rahkesh en haussant les épaules. Tant que c'était terminé ... il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de son côté serpent jusqu'au printemps. En présument, bien sûr qu'il vive aussi longtemps. En ce moment il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes. "Comment se passent les interrogatoires de vos prisonniers?"

"Pas très bien." répondit Silas. "Nous les interrogeons séparément puis nous recherons les parties qui se recoupent. Je pense qu'ils mentent principalement sur tout. Il y a des potions de vérité qui fonctionnent sur les démons, Sharahak nous les a donné, mais nous devons trouver des choses pour se substituer les substances qui ne se trouvent que dans la réalité des dé ce moment, nous leur parlons simplement. La plupart d'entre eux essayer corser le jeu et de rester silencieux. Bien sûr nous avons besoin que Sharahak traduise chaque conversation."

"Personne d'autre ne connait leur langage?" demanda Rahkesh. Ne pouvoir parler qu'à une personne à la fois serait fastidieux et pouvait nuire à leur capacité de soutirer la vérité aux prisonniers.

"Non. Namach dit que lui et quelques linguiste l'apprendront aussitôt qu'il pourra accéder aux souvenirs qu'il a pris de leur chef pendant le combat au Mexique. Celui-là devait avoir été plus puissant qu'il le pensait ; il n'a toujours pas accès aux souvenirs. Il se sert d'une pensine plus puissante destinée à gérer les excès de magie des souvenirs volés. Il estime les temps que cela prendra à au moins encore deux jours, à moins qu'il n'utilise la force brute et qu'il ne les lise dans l'état ou ils sont. Il pourrait faire cela, il devient impatient."

"Les représentants des différentes espèces se réunissent ce soir. Allez-vous y aller?" demanda Rahkesh. Il aurait supposé que Silas et Daray étaient bien trop jeunes pour quelque chose comme cela. Mais ils étaient les deux vampires qui avaient été les plus impliqués avec les démons, et Cyala voulait probablement frimer.

"Je ne sais pas. Daray y sera ; il agira comme relais pendant que la famille se prépare à travailler avec Lord Hadrian pour trouver d'autres éventuels portails sur son territoire."

"Uh-huh." marmonna Rahkesh, ayant été entouré de vampires assez longtemps pour savoir que toutes sortes de décisions pour autoriser une large force de vampire sur le territoire d'un autre requérait beaucoup de 'négociations' – sous-entendant du sexe. "Ça ne dérange pas Daray?"

"Thunder, c'est de Daray que nous parlons. Il est, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, le _parfait_ vampire stéréotypé." fit sèchement Silas. "De plus, il a choisi de le faire."

"J'imagine." fit Rahkesh. Un voile de magie apparut entre eux. Par réflexe, Rahkesh prit la lettre aussitôt qu'elle se matérialisa. Il l'ouvrit, devinant correctement qu'elle venait de l'école. "Tous les étudiants d'Akren auront une session d'entraînement conjointe demain, elle commencera une heure avant le lever du soleil."

Silas grogna, "Génial, au pire moment possible." Rahkesh ricana, les étudiants vampire seraient épuisés à ce moment-là alors que la lumière du jour commencerait à les rendre somnolent. Il chercha Daray du regard, il était près de Sharahak, assis dans un siège au premier rang, et gardant un oeil sur l'autre démon.

Rahkesh sentit une impression de ténèbre derrière lui, faisant se dresser les cheveux de son cou. Il baissa ses boucliers mentaux et vérifia, il identifia l'origine de cette maige. _'Maintenant?'_ demanda silencieusement Rahkesh. Le grondement magique sub-vocal de Namach fut sa seule réponse. _'Très bien.'_ Il toucha l'épaule de Silas et quitta le hall.

Juste derrière les portes la magie de Namach le frappa. Le vampire n'était nulle-part en vue mais la magie était immanquable. Rahkesh le laissa le téléporter, et il se retrouva instantanément dans le salon à l'allure de palace de Namach à Akren.

"Pas au Conclave?" demanda-t-il, en voyant le vampire assis dans un fauteuil confortable recouvert de soie et orné de pierres précieuses.

"J'ai envoyé mon golem. Je lui ai fait un transfèrt de mémoire et une division de l'esprit" fit Namach, en désignant l'un des fauteuils. Rahkesh s'assit lentement dedans alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"Vous avez séparé votre esprit pour vous concentrer sur deux endroits à la fois, puis vous utilisez le golem pour agir comme un receveur et un transmetteur à cause de la distance ... avec un lien constant vers vous en dépit de son autonomie partielle?" dit-il finalement. Namach eut un grand sourire.

"Très bien." ronronna le vampire ravi.

"Quel méthode pour maintenir le lien?"

"De la filimagie. En fait c'est une variation sanguimagique de la filimagie. Des fils spécifiques trempés dans mon sang. Le golem est maintenu ensemble par ces fils et ses capacités mentales, bien que contrôlées de façon normale grâce à la copie de mon esprit, sont limitées et défendues de la même manière."

"Et le centre de filimagie est localisé à l'intérieur du golem, ainsi il ne peut pas être détruit." termina Rahkesh. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la filimagie ne l'avait pas empêché d'étudier comment elle était utilisée.

"Correct."

"Est-ce que cela n'implique pas une limite de temps avant que la magie corporelle normale l'interrompe ? " Je sais qu'étant mort vous n'avez pas à vous soucier des infections et des autres choses qu'un mortel redouterait mais les magies de mort vampiriques doivent l'affecter." demanda Rahkesh.

"Une structure-crystal de métal de sang pour les contenir." fit Namach. Surpassant finalement ce que Rahkesh pouvait suivre.

"Huh?"

"Tu y viendras éventuellement." fit Namach avec un sourire. "Si tu vis assez longtemps, à un certain point ça se résume à avoir assez de temps dans la vie pour perfectionner les techniques."

"Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a jamais eu d'humain Grand Maître Sanguimage." soupira Rahkesh. Tous avaient fait partie d'espèces vivant très longtemps. Peu d'humains en avaient fait partie, même dans les premiers rangs des sanguimages, encore moins avec chaque niveau (il y en avait trois), et personne n'avait réussi la marche finale.

"Les connexions de sang prennent du temps pour être développées et sont terriblement minutieuses. En parlant des connexions sanguimagiques, est-ce que Sharahak est stable?"

"Il s'en sort. Il va bien."

"Donc tu peux vérifier comment il va?"

"Oui, et non je ne pense pas qu'il puisse dire quand je le fais."

"Je pensais bien que ça serait ainsi, mais c'est bien de le savoir. Est-ce que tu dois délibérément regarder?"

"Oui. Je dois retrouver notre connexion à chaque fois."

"Bien. Si c'était quelque chose de plus fort je m'inquièterai. A ce niveau quoique ce soit de mauvais arrivant à l'un d'entre vous pourrait sérieusement blesser l'autre. Ou, puisque tu es humain, te tuer."

"Et cela pourrait interférer avec n'importe quelle magie de l'âme que j'aurais besoin de faire." ajouta Rahkesh, amenant la discussion sur son dilemme actuel.

"Et ce serait quoi?" demanda Namach.

"L'âme est une pièce d'énergie entière, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Rahkesh en retour.

"Correct."

"Mais lui et moi avons échangé de petites parties de nos âmes. Donc bien qu'il ait techniquement six horcruxes, plus ce qu'il a encore, une partie est avec mon âme."

"C'est vrai."

"Et l'âme recouvre le corps entier. Brise un morceau et il y aura un trou jusqu'à ce que le reste le remplisse. Alors qu'une partie plus importante est enlevée, le reste s'étirerait plus encore pour tout recouvrir. Donc si je tue le morceau de l'âme de Voldemort que _je_ porte, le trou créé rappellera ce qu'il me manque et qui est chez lui."

"Mais alors il aura une attraction égale sur ce morceau d'âme."

"Oui, donc je tue cette partie de ma propre âme une fois qu'elle est quasiment libérée de lui. Cela le laissera avec une 1/7ème d'âme, c'est peu être trop peu."

"Ça pourrait être suffisant. J'ai recherché dans les vieilles bibliothèques. J'ai un rapport poussiéreux d'il y a huit cent ans d'un imbécile qui a créé onze horcruxes. Tous sont morts simultanément quand il a créé le dernier, il n'en restait pas assez en lui pour garder stables son corps et sa magie."

"Mais il est rare pour quelqu'un d'en réussir autant."

"C'est très rare. Dans les six autres rapports que j'ai trouvé d'humains créant plus de cinq horcruxes, tous sont morts. Celui là était une anomalie assez intéressante. Suffisamment intéressante pour que je vole son corps, sa magie et son âme pour les étudier." fit Namach en souriant. "Son âme a réussi à faire cela en s'appuyant sur sa magie et en la convertissant directement en énergie d'âme. Quand il a continué et a essayé de créer le onzième horcruxe il était déjà presque un crackmol."

"Hé bien, même si Voldemort survit, il sera faible et ne sera dans un sens plus immortel."

"Et il te manquera une petite fraction de ton âme."

"Ce qui arrive aux nécromancien de toute façon." termina Rahkesh. Pour devenir un véribable nécromancien, la personne devait aller jusqu'au point de la mort et laisser délibérément, une petite, très petite, partie de son âme de l'autre côté. La connexion permanente leur permettait de contacter les morts et de faire de la magie impliquant des choses mortes. Tel qu'animer des morceaux de créatures mortes et créer les monstres pour lesquels les nécromanciens étaient véritablement renommés sur les champs de bataille. Et quand ils mourraient leur âme traversait juste de l'autre côté et les pièces revenaient, ainsi donc si le corps était guéri, le nécromancien pouvait revenir. Ensuite bien sûr il y avait le problème du corps mort depuis quelques heures, aucun tissus cérébral ne durait aussi longtemps, mais en utilisant les morceaux d'âme il était possible de faire revivre et de tout réparer. C'était la raison pour laquelle les nécromanciens était véritablement renommés – tromper la mort. Mais seulement les meilleurs avaient jamais réussi cela.

"Les nécromanciens, cependant, passent des années à très soigneusement sélectionner ce que sera ce morceau de leur âme. Ton âme contient tous tes souvenirs ; tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait une copie de tout cela dans la réalité des morts, parce que là-bas c'est difficile à défendre. De plus, ils n'utilisent qu'un tout petit fragment."

"Les meilleurs nécromanciens utilisent des fragments plus grands."

"Ils ne le font pas en une seule fois. Quand tu laisses une partie de ton âme de l'autre côté, délibérément, ta magie commencera à générer de l'énergie d'âme pour remplir le vide. Puis tu peux ajouter à la taille de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Laisse-en trop la première fois et tu mourras, et ton âme disparaitra complètement." lui rappela Namach.

Rahkesh hocha la tête, il le savait. Il avait de bonnes raison de le faire cependant, en plus de ce que Namach avait dit. Cela prenait du temps pour régénerer une âme. Pendant cette période, un nécromancien était énormément vulnérable. Tout nécromancien qui mourait en ayant un trou dans son âme dans ce monde mourrait quasiment toujours de manière permanente. Vous n'aviez une chance de revenir que si votre âme était complète.

"Un risque que je dois prendre." fit-il. "Un simple sort mortel devrait faire l'affaire de Voldemort. Je me suis entraîné, sur des rats, je peux le faire silencieusement maintenant. Je peux aussi jeter une projection-illusion sur ma baguette pour que quand je le lance il ne le voit pas avant d'être frappé."

"Intelligent, très bien ça devrait faire l'affaire. Et pour tuer son fragment d'âme?"

"Ça sera plus difficile. J'aurais besoin d'utiliser de nouveau un sort mortel, en fourchelangue. Mais je devrai l'utiliser dans mon propre esprit, sans me blesser. Un sort mortel interne, je suppose."

"Mortel généralement, mais si tu le diriges avec précision, oui, ça peut fonctionner. Ce n'est pas la technique habituelle mais dans ce cas la manière habituelle serait encore plus dangereuse." acquiesça Namach. "Quand?"

"Après que j'en ai terminé avec ces rituels."

"Il y aura des problèmes d'ici là." fit Namach. "Les fae sont ... énervés que trois d'entre eux aient été tués. Ils vont s'en prendre aux mangemorts de Voldemort et ils ont demandé aux vampires de ne pas intervenir. Hadrian a accepté, il a suffisamment de choses à gérer."

"Et Voldemort s'en prenda aux fae. Ah hé bien, je suis sûr que si c'est nécessaire leur Conseil pourra s'occuper de lui." fit sèchement Rahkesh.

"Ils ne t'ont pas contacté?"

"Non. Les Vashora me donneront certainement des migraines, juste pour s'amuser."

"A propos d'eux, as-tu déjà eu à faire avec les Vashora auparavant?" demanda Namach, et Rahkesh détecta une réelle inquiétude. Pourquoi?

"Non."

"Leur intérêt pour toi est très étrange. Ils ne contactent presque jamais les humains, ou personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel." fit Namach. "Et ce n'est pas simplement l'un d'entre eux. Ils sont réellement intéressés par toi, et je ne trouve pas d'explication."

"Ils n'ont pas été très clair quand j'ai demandé. Ils m'ont débité un long discours à propos de mon potentiel."

"Qui, quoiqu'unique, n'est pas une raison suffisante."

"Ouais, et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient simplement curieux." répondit Rahkesh. "Est-ils qu'ils pourraient être dangereux?"

"Tu n'as rien pu trouver sur leur interaction avec les humains dans la section histoire, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Namach, Rahkesh haussa les épaules, il avait passé toute la nuit à regarder. "C'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas. Pas publiquement du moins, et le reste est gardé très discrètement."

"J'adore les mystères." marmonna Rahkesh. "Est-ce que le séminaire pour la fabrication de couteaux de sanguimagie a toujours lieu ce soir?"

"Oui. Xanthius sera là, et j'enverrai mon golem. Je serai occupé avec les vampires." fit Namach. "Tu essayera d'avoir un couteau magiquement lié à toi quand tu iras après Voldemort?"

"J'aurai peut-être besoin d'improviser, d'utiliser ma sanguimagie de façon créative. Si je suis frappé par quelque chose en travaillant avec avec les magies de mort, je devrais pouvoir l'absorber ou le canaliser atour de moi et le rejeter avec la sanguimagie."

"Je ne le recommande pas. Tu n'as pas fait la sanguimagie spécifique à cette tâche. C'est possible, mais tu pourrais finir par passer des mois à t'en remettre." l'avertit Namach, "en présumant que tu survives."

"J'y arrive _toujours_, peu importe la manière." fit Rahkesh en souriant. "Et c'est plus facile que de faire de nouveau face à une meute de guerriers incas et de démons. Voldemort, je le _connais_, je peux prédire ce qu'il va faire, je peux sentir sa magie, et je vais utiliser notre lien pour observer son esprit. Mais pas directement. Je devrais savoir ce qu'il va faire avant qu'il le fasse. Et il ne me _connait_ pas. De plus, nous savons déjà que l'électricité peut-être véhiculée par la mort et revenir sans changer." C'était une découverte dont Rahkesh était immensément fier. S'il pouvait étudier comment cela fonctionnait, cette capacité d'électricité pourrait changer fondamentalement la nécromancie. Mais, plus probablement, c'était un autre effet créé par son animagus Thunderbird et qui ne s'appliquait à personne d'autre.

Namach lui lança un regard étrange. "Quoi?"

"Vous vous rappelez de la petite expérience de Silas et Nuri?" fit Rahkesh en souriant. "Si j'ai des ennuis, j'électrocute Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et j'utilise le retour de l'électricité pour me ramener."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu avais saisis cela." soupira Namach. "J'espérais que tu ne le comprendrais pas." Pour quelque raison il semblait fatigué. Rahkesh était confus ; ordinairement Namach était ravi par n'importe lequel de ses étudiants faisant quelque chose de nouveau. Mais ce développement ne plaisait pas du tout à l'ancien vampire. Il semblait au contraire inhabituellement troublé. Perturbé, même, et même avec les protections autour de la pièce qui étaient plus puissantes que tout ce que Rahkesh avait jamais ressenti il pouvait les sentir se renforcer alors qu'il expliquait son plan. Ce qui signifiait que Namach n'était pas inquiet à propos de juste cela – il pensait que c'était dangereux parce que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire? Qui? "Oui, c'est une possibilité." admit Namach, "Mais ça n'a jamais été fait auparavant et les effets secondaires, pas pour toi mais pour les autres, sont imprévisibles."

"Il faut une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Rahkesh, plus prudent qu'heureux. La réaction de Namach à son idée le rendait nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment mauvais, à propos de sa découverte de ce que pouvait faire le pouvoir de son animagus, pour autant inquiéter l'ancien vampire?

"Juste ne fait pas de ta première tentative la dernière." l'avertit Namach. "Fais-moi savoir quand tu iras après Voldemort. Si tu essayes de l'électrocuter à travers le voile de la vie à la mort je veux être présent, juste au cas où tu perturberais gravement les choses de l'autre côté."

_Pas vraiment._ Pensa Rahkesh, en regardant le visage de Namach. _Vous voulez être présent parce que quelque chose va se passer. Pas quelque chose de mauvais avec la magie._ La réelle question, réalisa-t-il, était vraiment : _qui a la capacité de vous effrayer de leur réaction face à cela?_ Mais ce n'était pas une question qu'il allait poser, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Un gros bisous à vous tous et d'énormes remerciements à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je les adore! Liliy Halloween (j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, qu'il a été à la hauteur), Bloody dawn (LOL, effectivement, il s'y croit totalement le papy Voldy!), Nesumi (J'espère que le combat entre Rahkesh et Voldy t'a plu, je me suis amusée en le traduisant!), Aurysadik (Alors? J'espère que le combat entre Voldy et Rahkesh a été à la hauteur, j'aime bien la ministre Stocklir aussi!), klaude (Ils vont passer un mauvais quart-d'heure avec leurs instructeurs les jeunes elfes mais ils l'ont bien mérités!), Necromant70 (effectivement, il y a eu de l'agitation avec la venue de papy voldy, maintenant Rahkesh a un plan de bataille), Kywin (merci de tes encouragements, c'est très gentil de ta part), luffynette (ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mon travail), laanais (merci beaucoup pour l'auteur, moi aussi j'adore cette fict et c'est un régal de la traduire), Ryan (merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite), LaRowane (merci beaucoup. Dis-moi, ton pseudo, d'où vient-il? Tu connais l'écrivain Anne McCaffrey? Elle a écrit une série de bouquin dont l'un porte sur ton pseudo), Ame Silvery (ravie que tu ais aimé, la suite a été à la hauteur, j'espère), yachiru-chan92 (Je vais avoir la tête qui enfle si tu continues avec tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes autant de plaisir à lire ma traduction!), KynnVyr (la suite est là et je vais bientôt travailler sur la trad du prochain chap, la patience est récompensée), shika-titude (la voilà, la suite, bientôt le prochain chap d'Anarkia et ensuite le prochain chap de cette fict), Akira Makkuo (Ce que fait Ally de ses vacances? A mon avis elle s'entraîne avec sa famille, la sanguimagie peut aider aussi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit là, Namach ne l'a pas pris sous son aile, elle ne doit pas être aussi douée dans ce domaine que Rahkesh. Tu as maintenant les réponses à tes questions sur la rencontre entre Voldy et Rahkesh. Le pauvre Rahkesh n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines!) et Cya (la patience est une vertue (que je possède en petite ... très petite quantité), pendant l'attente, tu peux essayer d'imaginer la suite, ce que tu ferais ...)


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre ce chapitre en ligne le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai 28 ans aujourd'hui et comme c'est un dimanche cette année, je ne travaille pas et j'en profite pour passer une bonne journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je mettrai le chapitre suivant d'Anarkia pour Noël. De gros bisous à ma bêta Lullyanne qui fait un formidable travail de correction.

Chapitre 20

Un croc de basilic, une plume de Thunderbird, une écaille d'Enireth, une petite fiole de sang de licorne – donné volontairement, bien sûr – quelques crins de licorne, de sombrale, de cheval de feu, et de pégase, un cheveu de veela, un poil de loup garou, un croc de vampire, un cheveu d'un fae Amadan, du sang de salamandre de feu, du sang d'Enireth, du sang, des larmes et du venin de basilic, du sang et des larmes de Thunderbird, de la fourrure de yeck, du sang de Sygra et un peu de sang sous sa forme de Wyvern, du sang et des écailles de démon, un peu de cendres de phénix d'un phénix sauvage, une plume d'un aigle albinos, de l'animus bacca – des feuilles, des perles, des racines et quelques larmes de phénix.

Rahkesh sépara la pile en deux groupes, en rejetant catégoriquement certain d'entre eux pour son projet. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fortement rattaché à lui, et très puissant. Quelque chose des Yecks était hors de question, ainsi que la plupart des animaux, et tout ce qui venait d'un fae, d'un loup garou ou d'un démon. En réfléchissant de nouveau, il garda les cendres de phénix. Peut-être un peu de sentimentalité pour Fumseck, mais Rahkesh avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de particulier pour les phénix. Il mit de côté le sang de licorne – il n'en avait pas tellement et il en avait besoin pour l'entretien de ses couteaux de sanguimagie.

"Maintenant _ça_ c'est une collection impressionnante." fit Daray, en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Rahkesh. Rahkesh se figea et posa le couteau, qu'il avait brandit par réflexe. Il n'avait toujours pas découvert comment le vampire entrait dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait jusqu'alors pas montré sa surprise, donc Daray était prudent, se demandant s'il avait deviné comment il s'y prenait.

Peut-être, éventuellement, pour s'amuser, il introduirait sa cape d'invisibilité mal enchantée dans la chambre de Daray. Juste pour rire. Mais Rahkesh savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Elle pouvait vraiment blesser quelqu'un. Et bien sûr Daray trouverait ce que c'était, et alors Rahkesh en serait quitte pour un mauvais moment quand la nouvelle se répandrait qu'il avait à ce point raté un enchantement.

"Tu a loupé le séminaire sur la fabrication des couteaux hier soir." fit Rahkesh, en se retournant. "Le professeur Darkwind a donné quelques précieux conseils." Daray portait un haut en soie bleu et rouge ouvert au niveau de cou. Des marques de crocs en train de guérir étaient clairement visible sur sa gorge. Et Rahkesh se rappela que les vampires s'étaient réunis la nuit dernière. "Tu t'es amusé?"

"Oh oui." fit Daray en souriant. Rahkesh ricana et retourna à sa table de travail, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Daray était quelques fois bien trop descriptif. "Lord Hadrian doit avoir pris des leçons de Tristan Namach ; il est un dieu du sexe." Rahkesh roula des yeux, ne s'intéressant pas le moins de monde aux rumeurs sur les prouesses sexuelles de son professeur. Daray pouvait être outrageusement prévisible par moment. Suffisamment pour que ce soit une blague plutôt qu'une cause d'énervement. Rahkesh était certain qu'il faisait cela juste pour avoir une réaction et être amusant. Ally le reprenait la dessus juste pour lui prendre la tête. Rahkesh prétendait juste (et ce n'était pas vraiment faux) un ennui total.

"S'il vous plait, dite-moi que je ne viens pas d'entendre ça." fit Ally depuis la porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'objection – et ils avaient tous eu bien trop d'informations la dernièrefois qu'Ally avait eu une relation – mais se disputer pour le fun était toujours amusant.

"T'es jalouse, mon cœur?" demanda Daray. Cela, il le pensait peut-être, présuma Rahkesh.

"De quelqu'un qui pense que le sexe avec des cadavres c'est le paradis?" répliqua Ally. L'éclat de rire de Rahkesh coupa ce que Daray était sur le point de répondre. L'habituelle blague à propos des vampires et de la nécrophilie était presque clichée – car les vampires étaient littéralement morts, mais trop vraie pour être abandonnée.

"Utilise ta plume comme centre point focal." fit Daray à la place, en prenant la plume de Thunderbird. "OW!" Il recula alors que des étincelles s'en échappaient. Rahkesh ricana, se sentant très joueur. Il prit la plume, la caressant amoureusement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été endommagée.

"Imbécile." fit Ally. "Mets la plus à l'intérieur du croc de basilic."

"Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à travailler sur la sanguimagie?" demanda Daray.

"Je ne le fais pas. C'était juste de la logique et du bon sens. Mais maintenant que tu mentionnes mes compétences avancées ; je t'ai emprunté un de tes livres de notes." répondit Ally en souriant. "Je commence le niveau débutant de sanguimagie au prochain semestre."

Hé bien, Rahkesh ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ally était plus acide qu'acide dans ses mauvais jour et dans un bon jour elle pouvait arracher les yeux d'un elfe. Si elle avait du succès en sanguimagie elle serait étonnante. Bien qu'il suspectait qu'elle le faisait pas tellement pour devenir une sanguimage mais plutôt pour renforcer certaines de ses capacités. Ses talents dans certains domaines étaient trop puissants pour varier en sanguimagie ; elle devrait trop abandonner.

"Si quoique ce soit arrive à ce livre de notes ..." menaça Daray. Rahkesh pouvait voir qu'il voulait réellement demander comment Ally était entrée dans ses quartiers, et en était ressortie, sans se faire remarquer ou être attrapée par aucun de ses pièges. Daray avait éparpillé des pièges dans ses quartiers, pensant que si quelqu'un passait les protections, il voulait savoir qui s'était et donc les enfermer à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour s'occuper d'eux était une chose intelligente à faire.

"J'ai seulement sauvé cette pauvre petite chose d'avoir à rester sur ton étagère." fit gentiment Ally. "Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre que la pauvre chose a du regarder?" Daray ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Ally continua rapidement. "et étant donné l'horrible gribouillis qu'est ton écriture de poulet j'ai à peine pu le lire. Combien de morceaux Rahkesh?"

"La plume est le centre, et elle sera à l'intérieur du croc. Mais j'ai besoin d'un liquide pour remplir les espaces autour de la plume à l'intérieur du croc. Pas de poches d'air." répondit Rahkesh. L'air pulvériserait le couteau et le tuerait probablement.

"Combine le sang des deux espèces." fit Daray.

"Je ne peux pas ; il y a une sorte de réaction dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé la raison. Ça explose de façon spectaculaire et génère beaucoup d'électricité, puis ça devient acide et brûle presque tout à part le diamant." fit Rahkesh. "Le professeur Strawlime et moi avons peiné à contenir ça. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'en aille et se vaporise d'un coup. Strawlime en veut pour faire des expériences, mais je n'en ferais pas. Prendre du sang au Thunderbird c'est l'enfer. Et je n'aime pas avoir de mon sang non utilisé qui se balade. Trop unique et dangereux."

Strawlime en aurait après lui pour le reste de sa vie, demandant après d'autres échantillons. La combinaison avait été puissamment explosive, mais tout aussi mortelle que de boire du sang de dragon pur, plus encore, puisque quelqu'un (lui) avait survécu à l'absorption de sang de dragon pur. Rahkesh avait été mal à l'aise avec la façon dont le mélange ne lui avait pas répondu même quand tout ça venait à l'origine tout de lui. Il gardait un lien avec tout le reste, des plumes jusqu'aux morceaux d'écailles, des larmes jusqu'aux rognures de serres ; si c'était de lui il pouvait le sentir et le manipuler.

"J'ai pris des échantillons de moi-même pour les utiliser dans le mien. Je te dirais que les morceaux d'écailles sont comme des ongles raclant un tableau noir." fit Daray en haussant les épaules. "Et ne commençons pas à essayer de faire pleurer un démon – ils ne le font pas."

"Pour quel rituel as-tu besoin d'un couteau spécialisé?" demanda Rahkesh. Daray ne souffrirait pas une telle indignité pour n'importe quelle raison. Il prenait, étonnamment, sa nouvelle et plus performante forme de démon avec une grande fierté. C'est vrai la créature noire luisante était impressionnante et étrangement belle, d'une façon presque cauchemardesque, mais Daray irradiait quasiment de fierté quand il était sous sa forme de démon.

"La direction et focalisation de la magie." répondit Daray. "J'ai les runes prêtes dès aujourd'hui, mais le couteau dont j'ai besoin se révèle problématique."

Rahkesh ne répondit pas, ses runes étaient presque terminée ; il avait du attendre jusqu'à ce que son basilic ait terminé d'être territorial avant qu'il puisse les commencer. Si ses difficultés continuaient ça pouvait vraiment devenir un problème – le rythme intenable qu'il avait suivi alors que le basilic se préparait à charger pour le combat, puis l'attente, incapable de rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé sa saison annuelle des hormones. Quelque part Daray avait réussi à tenir le rythme. Malgré ses mois de troubles agonisants avec sa transformation en démon il était juste derrière Rahkesh en tant que meilleurs étudiant en sanguimagie de leur groupe d'âge. Ce qui était incroyablement impressionnant, cependant, c'était que Rahkesh avait fait son premier enchantement de sanguimagie, sur d'autres personnes, et que Daray ne ferait pas le sien avant au moins la semaine prochaine.

Non pas que ça signifiait grand chose, Rahkesh n'était pas compétitif à propos de sa sanguimagie, et certainement jamais envers un ami. Ce n'était pas un domaine qui devenait compétitif, pas pour ceux qui voulaient vivre. Ou du moins jamais à leur niveau. Ce qui intéressait Rahkesh c'était qu'il semblait un peu étrange qu'il y avait deux étudiants aussi naturellement doués que lui et Daray dans la même année. Particulièrement puisqu'ils avaient surpassé tout le monde dans les deux années au dessus d'eux et qu'aucun des nouveaux étudiants ne montraient de signes précoces de capacités. Peut-être qu'ils se motivaient l'un l'autre. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Namach, la magie faisait beaucoup de choses étranges.

"Est-ce que vous devez aller au Conclave aujourd'hui?" demanda Ally.

"Non. Pas nous en tout cas. C'est presque terminé, quel semaine ça a été! Et je suppose que maintenant l'entraînement va s'intensifier et que nous serons encore plus occupés. Il n'y aura rien de neuf du CFVM (Conseil des Formes de Vies Magiques MLFC en anglais) pendant environ une semaine. Maintenant c'est au tour des unités militaires de travailler et de réfléchir à la situation." fit Rahkesh.

"Le professeur Namach y sera toute la journée. Xanthius enseignera." fit Daray à Rahkesh. "Il est le roi des vampires après tout – si nous avons une telle position."

"Ce que vous n'avez pas parce qu'il a tué le dernier idiot qui l'a suggéré." fit Ally. "Le mieux c'est de regarder."

"Il a tué cet idiot parce que ce vampire était l'un des quelques uns a avoir échappé à l'extermination originelle des anciens par Namach." répondit Daray. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec sa suggestion outrageante, ce qui était une pathétique tentative pour éviter d'être tué au fait."

"J'attends toujours une explication du pourquoi il est allé tuer la plupart de sa propre espèce en premier lieu." soupira Rahkesh, les interrompant.

"Il n'a pas besoin d'une raison." souligna Daray. Ally et Rahkesh se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Les vampires étaient complètement incompréhensibles dans le meilleur des cas. "Et il est d'assez mauvaise humeur de perdre du temps à devoir s'occuper de Voldemort."

"Les fae sont aussi en colère contre Voldemort." fit Rianae, les rejoignant. Rahkesh cligna des yeux vers elle – la porte avait été fermée. Rianae franchissait occasionnellement ses protections, et il n'avait aucune idée du comment. C'était peut-être de la filimagie, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire.

"Vous semblez mal en point." fit-elle. La session d'entraînement du matin avait été un parfait enfer. Après un treck de 5km dans les montagne avec de gros sacs de rochers, ils avaient nagé dans des rapides, suivi par une série de manœuvres et d'exercices de coordination de sorts et finalement ils avaient fait un exercice de combat dont au final tout le monde était ressorti blessé. Rianae avait encore des contusions bleues et pourpres. Ils en avaient tous, mais Rianae s'était fait attaquée par une meute de loups garous de l'équipe opposée. A sept contre un, c'était assez méchant.

"Est-ce que Benjamin est encore à l'infirmerie?" demanda Daray. Rianae avait réussi à battre sévèrement ses attaquants.

"Oui." fit Rianae, ravie. "Comment va ton épaule, Rahkesh?"

Rahkesh fit rouler son épaule gauche pour montrer qu'elle fonctionnait bien. Elle avait été disloquée deux fois ce matin, et il s'était pris un couteau dans le muscle de l'épaule. Cela faisait encore assez mal. Mais le saignement s'était arrêté et ça cicatrisait déjà grâce à ses magies de soin. "Que font les fae à propos de Voldemort?"

"Ils tuent ses mangemorts. Ils ont peut-être abandonné beaucoup sur les terres anglaises mais ils n'ont pas abandonné. Ils reviennent et utilisent ces endroits comme bases d'attaque."

"Je suis surpris qu'ils soient paris en premier lieu." fit Rahkesh. "Peu importe combien ça ait mal tourné, je suis étonné qu'ils soient partis comme ça."

"Apparemment ce n'était pas une histoire de départ. Hé bien, pas pour tous. Certains des plus petits groupes se sentaient sincèrement suffisamment en danger pour partir, particulièrement les veela, ils ont eu des temps difficiles. Cependant pour certains d'entre eux, particulièrement les Amadan, ils utilisaient la situation comme une excuse pour partir sans que quiconque ne devienne soupçonneux. Ils ont plusieurs jeux de nouveaux sorts de protection sur leurs terres qui devaient être vides pour qu'il soit possible de les compléter." fit Rianae. "Mais vous n'avez pas entendu cela de moi."

"Toi et Justin devez avoir les conversations sur l'oreiller les plus intéressantes." murmura Daray, se reculant instinctivement pour esquiver un coup de poing de Rianae.

"Est-ce qu'il sait que tu fais ton rapport à ta mère?" demanda Rahkesh, sincèrement curieux. Les vampires avaient de nombreux moyens de communication qui impliquaient généralement beaucoup de sexe. Les moyens pour obtenir des information la dessus étaient entièrement non-officiels, la plupart du temps. Est-ce que les fae agissaient de la même façon?

"Bien sûr." fit Rianae, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. "Le Conseil fae a aussi écrit son message pour toi, Rahkesh, ils choisissent juste quelqu'un pour le délivrer."

Rahkesh se retourna entièrement pour la regarder. Le message était assez clair ; Justin souhaitait savoir comment cela allait se passer entre Rahkesh et le Conseil. L'attaque du Conseil sur Rahkesh l'avait presque tué et ça avait été un accroc sans précédent au protocole. Presque tout le monde ne le savait pas mais tous les fae le savaient. Les répercussions avaient apparemment été impressionnantes. Haedil avait une fois mentionné que certains des membres du Conseil s'étaient retirés suite à cet incident. Cela aurait suffit à apaiser n'importe quel jeune humain. Mais Rahkesh n'était pas si aisément apaisé. Rahkesh avait refusé de ne serait-ce que reconnaitre toute tentative de paix. Maintenant Justin voulait savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Probablement pour qu'il puisse faire son rapport à ses parents, ou au moins à sa mère, qui était au Conseil, et donc elle serait en mesure de prédire la réponse de Rahkesh, et de dire je-vous-l'avais-dit quand cela tournerait exactement comme elle l'avait prédit.

"Si ce n'est pas un membre du Conseil, je n'accepterais pas." répondit Rahkesh, jetant un regard dur à Rianae. Elle hocha la tête. Justin connaîtrait la réponse de Rahkesh dans environ une heure, et le Conseil fae aurait plus ou moins une heure après ça. Justin étant l'enfant d'un membre du Conseil, cela avait ses avantages. Et peut-être que cela se terminerait plus vite en utilisant de tels moyens de communication.

X

"Quelqu'un peut-il définir la Nécromancie?" demanda Namach à la classe. Rahkesh se rappela, de nouveau, que c'était un golem. Xanthius devait avoir été occupé. C'était un golem fascinant. Rahkesh avait lu sur le sujet. Il n'arriverait pas au bout de ses dix doigts en essayant de compter le nombre d'êtres actuellement capable d'en faire un qui dure plus de vingt-quatre heures. Sans parler d'un tellement intact qu'il pouvait pratiquer la plupart des magies de son créateur dans intense direction de sa part. Celui-là pouvait réellement penser. La plupart des gens qui les créaient découvraient que quand un golem avait tendance a être trop bon il ne voulait pas mourir et le golem et le créateur se combattaient jusqu'à ce que la magie du golem s'épuise. Beaucoup, beaucoup de puissants enchanteurs étaient morts, tués par leurs propres golems. Il y avait tellement d'autres problèmes avec les golems, mais c'était celui-là que tout le monde craignait. Apparemment Namach n'avait pas de telles difficultés.

"C'est incorporer de la magie de mort dans un enchantement fonctionnant." répondit Daray.

"Et la magie de mort est?"

"De la magie qui a traversé la barrière entre la vie et la mort." répondit Rahkesh. "Et qui est retournée intact à la personne d'origine."

"La dernière partie était la partie importante." fit Namach, marchant devant la classe, sa longue cape en soie et en velours noir touchant le sol. Il ne devait pas s'être changé depuis le rassemblement des vampires. La cape se retrouvait toujours sur le chemin du tableau noir. Heureusement, Namach utilisait rarement les notes écrites. C'était en fait une pièce circulaire avec des fauteuils et des tables.

"Le moins de magie reste de l'autre côté le mieux cela fonctionne. En laisser trop derrière dilue le sort jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne instable. Si c'est la totalité, alors le créateur a un canal ouvert qui prends son énergie et le tue. De nombreux nécromanciens sont morts à cause de cela. Ils ont créé une connexion à un seul sens et ont été littéralement drainés de leur énergie. De la magie compact, c'est la clé du succès. C'est pourquoi les rituels de sanguimagie pour la direction et la concentration de magie sont si important. Il est possible que cela fonctionne sans eux, mais à peine et pas à une grande échelle ou intensité. C'est aussi ce danger qui est la raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre vous ne s'approchera intentionnellement de la barrière entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez me montrer un sort de mort silencieux et invisible. Pratiquez-le sur le mammifère de votre choix."

Réaliser ce sort, pour presque tout le monde, requérait le rituel de concentration de la magie, ou celui de direction de la magie, ou les deux. _Un humain?_ se demanda Rahkesh, est-ce que Voldemort compterait? Le golem de Namach le regarda avec un bref air d'amusement. Rahkesh soupira et referma des boucliers mentaux. Ce maudit golem était bien trop bon. Cela rendit difficile, si ce n'est impossible, de dire lequel était le véritable Namach. Cela ne serait-il pas drôle si celui-là était le vrai tandis que le golem était aux négociations militaires forcément délicates et pénibles?

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Xanthius entra. La classe entière, incluant Namach, se retourna à la vue de l'elfe – il portait un jean bleu et un t-shirt en soie gris. Un elfe portant quelque chose comme ça c'était ... comme d'avoir un tricératops entrant dans la salle ... mais encore plus étrange. Comme d'avoir un arbre dans une armoire ou peut-être un gobelin marchant sur les mains. Rahkesh présuma immédiatement qu'il devait s'être rendu dans le monde moldu ... mais c'était trop bizarre à l'extrême de le voir avec quelque chose d'autre que ses habituelles robes ou autres vêtements elfiques. Ses cheveux blancs comme de la soie étaient attachés avec un long ruban, mais assez lâches pour retomber sur les côtés et couvrir partiellement ses oreille pointues. Xanthius ne passerait jamais facilement pour un humain ; comme tout les siens il était bien trop éthérée. Mais comme cela les gens ne le prendraient pas immédiatement pour une autre espèce.

"Il était temps." fit Namach en grognant. Xanthius lui lança juste un regard ennuyé.

"Mes supérieurs m'ont rappelé à la maison pour un briefing à propos de nos actions, ou de leur manque, lors de la prochaine invasion." répondit-il. "Est-ce que tu suggères que je devrais simplement ignorer les Seigneurs elfiques?"

"Oui. Tu aurais dû leur dire que tu les verrais quand tes classes seraient terminées et que tu aurais le temps. Ou que tu ne pouvais pas y aller pour l'instant. Tu pouvais toujours me blâmer – ils y auraient cru." fit Namach avec un sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Xanthius rit.

"Oui, j'imagine qu'ils le croiraient." fit Xanthius. "Ils n'ont que trop l'expérience de ton irrévérence." Puis il changea de direction. "La Directrice appelle à des réunions de différentes segments de la population étudiante. Les étudiants en sanguimagie de la classe au dessous de celle_ci, et toutes celles au dessus, ainsi que les étudiants en nécromancie se réunissent dans dix minutes."

"Et pour ceux qui sont spécialisés dans plus d'une chose?" demanda Haedil.

"Allez aux deux réunions alors. Nous sommes les premiers donc ce ne sera pas un problème." fit Namach. "Nous pouvons aussi bien arrêter ici. Au hall d'assemblée principal dans cinq minutes, vous tous."

Rahkesh rattrapa Daray et Haedil à l'extérieur de la classe pour commencer la longue marche jusqu'au plus grand des hall de rassemblement de l'école. Il était au deuxième plus bas niveau. Seuls les labos de potions pour les étudiants avancés étaient en dessous. Et parce que c'était l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés le hall d'assemblée était aussi à l'extérieur des structures principales de l'école, à l'intérieur d'une partie différente de l'énorme montagne qui abritait Akren. C'était une longue marche de n'importe quel point et connecté au massif complexe souterrain capable d'abriter vingt fois la population étudiante pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Chaque classe de diplômés d'Akren ajoutait des éléments à la structure de sécurité de l'école. La plupart étaient des protections et des enchantements offensifs et défensifs. Cependant, sept cent ans auparavant, vingt classes successives avait construit le bunker souterrain sécurisé comme une mesure de dernier recours si quelque chose de vraiment catastrophique se passait. Il y avait de grands vergers en dessous, sous lumières artificielles, gardés à la saison des fruits sous un enchantement d'animation suspendue. Plus d'énormes jardins et plusieurs types de bétails et même des endroits gazonnés. Cela couvrait plusieurs étages chacun de la taille de la totalité de la base de la grande montagne d'Akren. Il était complètement autonome et pouvait théoriquement durer indéfiniment. Périodiquement les étudiants de la seconde classe la plus âgée venait tout vérifier. Ils avaient été libéré des cours pour cette semaine (à part les exercices d'entraînements matinaux) et ils étaient maintenant descendus pour préparer, vérifier les check-lists, et ajouter les petites choses qui pourraient manquer.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sera rappelé chez lui une fois que les combats commenceront?" demanda Rahkesh aux deux autres.

"C'est difficile à dire." répondit Haedil, "Lors de toutes les précédentes guerres, les étudiants fae ont tenu leur loyauté envers Akren au dessus de toute autre. Cependant, c'était principalement des guerres entre les tribus fae ou entre les fae et les vampires. C'est différent cette fois. Je ne pense pas que le Conseil ait déjà décidé s'ils allaient nous rappeler ou pas."

"Il semble que la chose logique à faire et de tous vous laisser ici." fit Daray. "Akren entraîne à combattre comme des camarades et on s'en sortira aussi bien qu'avec n'importe quelle autre armée."

"Probablement. Est-ce que tu rentres chez toi?" demanda Haedil. Daray haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne pense pas. Silas et moi ne sommes pas encore des Anges Noirs et la famille va beaucoup se déplacer donc nous serions plutôt un désavantage. Je pense que nous resterons."

"Rahkesh, il semble assez probable que l'une ou l'autre des armées humaines t'invite à les rejoindre." fit Haedil. "Tu es plus connu que tu ne le crois, tu sais. Après cette petite chose avec Voldemort quiconque n'était pas au courant pose des questions à ton sujet. Tu es unique parmi ta propre espèce et extrêmement précieux. S'ils t'appellent, iras-tu?"

"Absolument pas." répondit Rahkesh. "Je suis entraîné à Akren et loyal envers elle. De plus je peux faire plus de choses avec nos combattants."

"Aucun d'entre vous ne partira." fit Nvara, sortant des ombres à côté des portes du hall. "Dépêchez-vous."

"Et cela clos le sujet." murmura Daray, sautant par dessus plusieurs rangée de sièges plus pour en avoir un bien placé. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'embêter. Le hall était semi-circulaire et les rangées de sièges étaient en dégradé. Tous ceux qui étaient un peu bon en sanguimagie étaient là, et ils remplissaient à peine deux rangées de sièges.

Nvara avança jusqu'au petit espace prévu pour l'orateur. Elle plaça un petit sac sur la table et en sortit une orbe rouge.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle, en tenant l'objet. La chose était un cercle parfait de verre rouge. Il était parcouru de fines lignes blanches, argentées et dorée et brillait faiblement.

"Un Cristal de Vie." répondit un étudiant plus âgé, personne d'autre ne semblait savoir.

"Très bien. C'est un outil qui vous permet de stocker votre énergie vitale – et j'espère que vous savez tous que je ne parle pas de magie – à l'intérieur. Votre corps reconstitue ensuite ce qu'il a perdu, tandis que ce qui a été stocké à l'intérieur reste dans le cristal. De tels objets sont très rares et très recherchés. Vous pouvez avoir la tête décapitée, et si vous avez assez d'énergie vitale dans l'un de ceux-là vous pouvez relâcher l'énergie à l'intérieur et, à moins que votre tête ne soit très loin, elle pourra se rattacher à votre corps. Et guérir parfaitement."

"Maintenant je sais que c'est une brèche de notre curriculum ordinaire mais nous allons arrêter toutes les classes à partir de Lundi prochain. A la place les étudiants se verront assignés à des unités d'entraînement et d'autres tâches liées à la préparation pour la guerre. Pour certains d'entre vous cela signifiera travailler à la création de Cristaux de Vie. Nous en avons, jusque là, cent dans les salles de stockage d'Akren. Cela prend du temps pour apprendre à les fabriquer, et vous n'en serez pas tous capables, mais nous espérons en créer cinq cent autres en six semaines."

"Cinq cent." murmura doucement Daray alors que les étudiants se mettaient à parler entre eux. "Et une centaine a déjà été créé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant dans le monde entier."

"Tu en avait entendu parler?" demanda Haedil.

"Pas vraiment. Juste combien ils sont précieux." fit Daray. "Grand-mère en a trouvé un dans la maison d'une de ses victimes, elle avait été engagée pour tuer le leader d'un culte en Argentine. Je me rappelle combien elle avait été ravie d'en trouver un. Elle essaye d'en avoir un pour chaque membre de la famille au moment ou nous atteignons les deux cent ans, mais c'est vraiment difficile à créer et s'ils ne sont pas parfaits alors ils ne durent pas tellement longtemps, bien que l'énergie en eux soit transférable. Je pense qu'Aelfly et Namach sont extrêmement ambitieux s'ils pensent que nous pouvons en créer cinq cent en six semaine. Cela n'est jamais arrivé. A moins que Namach ait une technique qu'il n'ait jamais publié."

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas tellement." fit Haedil. "Combien de temps ça mets pour en créer un?"

"Aucune idée, je pense que ça dépend du fabriquant."

La directrice retourna au centre de la pièce et attendit, recherchant le silence.

"Maintenant, je sais que toutes les restrictions de sécurité habituelles vous empêcheraient de dire à quiconque certaines choses que vous apprenez ici. Cette fois, nous irons un peu plus loin. Chacun subira un enchantement sanguimagique de silence pour que vous ne puissiez dire à personne ce que vous apprendrez sur la fabrication des Cristaux de Vie. Ceux d'entre vous qui seront bons à cela et entrerons dans la Guilde des Sanguimages se verront bien sûr enlever cet enchantement sitôt qu'ils auront accomplis ces conditions. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'entreront pas dans la Guilde auront leurs souvenirs de ceci enlevés quarante ans après avoir être diplômés.

Cela déclencha de nouveaux murmures, certains assez énervés. Avoir une technique améliorée pour quelque chose comme cela et ne par le partager c'était, bien que pas illégal, regardé comme un acte de mauvais goût. Namach sembla simplement amusé.

"Hé bien, c'était une évidence qu'il n'allait pas partager cela." murmura Daray. "C'est un trop gros avantage."

"S'il laisse certains d'entre nous se rappeler comme les fabriquer, même si nous ne pouvons pas dire comment, alors clairement il a changé d'avis." répondit Rahkesh. "Au moins quiconque apprend à les faire pourra augmenter le stock dans le monde. Je suppose que cela aura divers effets, certains mauvais, certains bons, mais apparemment il a décidé de suivre ce chemin."

"De plus, certains des effets peuvent être répliqués en buvant chaque jour du thé de Verveine Noire." fit Haedil. "Tu le fais, n'est-ce pas Rahkesh?"

"Oui." fit Rahkesh. Il n'aimait pas le goût mais les réserves supplémentaires d'énergie de soins que cela donnait à long terme étaient bien trop utiles pour qu'il s'en passe. "Est-ce que je pourrais transférer plus d'énergie dans un Cristal de Vie grâce à cela?"

"Ça semble logique, mais peut-être pas, ça dépend de comment ils sont créés." fit Daray.

"Ça suffit." fit finalement Aelfly, le silence fut immédiat. "Vous commencerez tous bientôt donc nous pourrons découvrir qui fera effectivement parti de ce projet. Ensuite, il y aura un sort de protection de filimagie et sanguimagie à travers la vallée qui enregistrera tout ce qui entre ou sort. Des insectes aux dragons nous aurons un registre de tout cela. Ceux d'entre vous compétents en filimagie nous aiderons avec ceci." Rahkesh se désintéressa des détails de ce projet, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre possibilité pour qu'il soit impliqué.

"Notre troisième projet est celui qu'aideront les étudiants les plus avancés en nécromancie." fit la directrice, "et il est possible que certains des novices puissent aussi aider. Quand cette école a été fondée une armée de ... choses mortes ... a été enterrée sur les flancs de la vallée. C'était un sacré projet de les mettre entre les vents thermaux des sources chaudes. Il y a quelques centaines d'années dix classes consécutives de diplômés ont envoyé leurs meilleurs nécromanciens pour travailler là-dessus. Plusieurs centaines de squelettes ont été désassemblés et recombinés en choses capables d'être utiles au combat. Pendant les deux prochains mois des étudiants créeront encore plus de telles créatures, et importeront les parties que nous n'avons pas. Vous les préparerez pour l'animation et préparerez les rituels corrects pour les réveiller. Espérons qu'au moment où les démons arriveront nous aurons une armée de ... choses ... mortes combattant pour nous." fit Aelfly, faisant une pause à certains des mots. Mettre ensemble des morceaux et parties de différentes espèces pour créer une chose qui n'avait jamais existé, et ensuite l'animer, c'était un travail très difficile. Il était plus facile d'utiliser quelque chose qui avait effectivement vécu. "Nous ajouterons aussi notre armée de créatures mortes, actuellement retenue dans des caves sous les bunkers." ajouta Aelfly. "Plus d'entre vous pourrons aider à cela."

"Il y a plusieurs autres projets en cours. Pour certains d'entre eux vous serez individuellement contactés et invités à aider. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des choses dont nous ne discuterons pas avec tout le monde pour cette raison : ceux qui ne connaissent pas nos plans ne peuvent pas les dévoiler, accidentellement ou intentionnellement. Deuxièmement et plus important, nous serons bientôt en guerre. A ce moment de nombreuses personnes mourront, encore plus seront capturés. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe, vous ne pourrez rien dire aux démons sous la torture." fit Aelfly, mettant un terme aux protestations à propos du besoin de secret et clôturant la réunion.

"Est-ce qu'un sort de refroidissement ferait rater cela?" demanda Rahkesh au professeur Darkwind. Le professeur Darkwind était un Sanguimage du Second Tiers de l'Ordre Noir, et un Maître en Métallomagie. Il refusait catégoriquement d'enseigner la sanguimagie, mais il enseignait toutes les classes sur les minéraux, les gemmes, et les magies basées sur les métaux. Cela incluait mettre de la filimagie dans des gemmes et du métal, ainsi que de renforcer des métaux et des gemmes avec des potions ou préparer des containers de métaux et de gemmes pour contenir certaines potions. Il se substituait parfois au professeur de classe de fabrication de métal de sang, mais la seule classe liée à la sanguimagie qu'il enseignait était celle pour faire les couteaux essentiels à la sanguimagie.

Le professeur Darkwind se retourna d'une longue épée qu'il réparait. Elle était supposée contenir un enchantement de filimagie pour l'empêcher de se briser, mais quelqu'un devait avoir vraiment raté son coup. C'était une masse tordue et déformée d'argent enchanté.

"Oui." Le professeur Darkwind ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Rahkesh enleva son tee-shirt. Les pièces servant de forge étaient énormes, mais la taille n'aidait pas quand il y avait peu de fenêtres et la chaleur venant de la vingtaine ou plus de projets était suffisant pour tout faire rôtir. Avoir plus de fenêtres n'aurait pas aidé ; elles étaient enchantées pour ne pas faire entrer de vent, cela pouvait faire exploser certaines choses et interférer avec d'autres choses.

Le professeur Darkwind, un grand homme auquel il manquait le majeur de la main droite, semblait immunisé à cette chaleur. Bien sûr, il venait du Mexique. Rahkesh, né et élevé en Angleterre, ne supportait pas aussi bien la chaleur. Les onze étudiants qui étudiaient sérieusement les magies du métal se déplaçaient beaucoup. Ils étaient apparemment habitués à la température. Ce n'était pas un domaine populaire d'étude, aussi fascinant soit-il. C'était parce que les talents innés des gobelins les rendaient meilleurs que presque tout les autres et ils avaient les meilleurs emplois. Le professeur Darkwind était l'exception. Il avait étudié avec les gobelins, parlait toutes leurs langues mieux que la sienne, et il réussissait à créer des projets qui étonnaient même les meilleurs de leurs travailleur du métal. L'hybride gobelin-loups garou d'Akren n'était pas très loin. Obligeant la barre de métal tordue à accepter les gemmes remplies de filimagie qu'il mettait à l'intérieur. Rahkesh regardait alors que les rubis disparaissaient à l'intérieur, incapable de deviner quelles magies étaient utilisées.

Le couteau que préparait Rahkesh n'avait pas un seul composant métallique. Mais les pièces désignées pour ceux fabricant des couteaux pour la sanguimagie étaient situées à côté. La raison pour laquelle elles étaient là était à cause du professeur Darkwind.

Rahkesh retourna dans la pièce qu'il utilisait. Une petite pièce avec une table de travail en pierre et aucune chaise, et un plafond destiné à s'effondrer et à tout détruire dans la pièce si quoique ce soit se passait mal.

Le croc de basilic constituait la lame du couteau. Il l'avait gravé et travaillé en une lame aiguisée et travaillait sur des runes de sanguimagie pour y ajouter de la stabilité et de la force. Les runes étaient pleinement magiques – Rahkesh l'avait emmené dans l'une des chambres de sanguimagie un peu plus tôt et avait fait courir sa magie et son sang dessus. Cela avait laissé une marque permanente de sang rouge brillant à l'intérieur des runes. Le résultat était une lame de la blancheur de l'os avec de brillantes runes rouges sur toute la longueur. Il n'avait pas ajouter de matériaux supplémentaires pour le manche, laissant le couteau entièrement en os. Rahkesh avait enroulé des runes autour du manche dans une tentative de préserver le couteau. La plupart des couteaux utilisés pendant les deux rituels pour lesquels il voulait l'utiliser étaient complètement détruits à la fin. Il voulait que celui-là fasse partie de ceux qui dureraient.

La lame était ouverte sur l'autre face et la plume de Thunderbird était à l'intérieur. Rahkesh l'avait enchanté pour qu'elle ne soit pas endommagée ou trop perturbée quand la chaleur l'avait finalement atteint. Maintenant il retourna la lame et, touchant l'extrémité qui dépassait légèrement, il envoya une décharge dans la plume.

Il avait décidé de remplir l'espace résiduel dans le couteau avec du simple sang humain. Le sien, bien sûr, mais du sang humain quand même. Il avait mélangé dedans une larme de chacune de ses formes animales. Elles équilibraient l'ensemble. Les larmes semblaient être des substances émotionnellement chargées, ou de simples conducteurs magiques. Rahkesh y avait mélangé son sang pour leur donner vie. Bien que la sanguimagie reposait souvent sur l'instinct, elle pouvait aussi s'apprendre. Mélanger du sang et des larmes pendant une méditation donnait de la stabilité au couteau et une puissante connexion. Une méditation calme signifiait que les larmes étaient stables et pas aussi réactives. Les armes de deux de ses formes animagus seraient utiles de différentes façon. Il pratiquait la sanguimagie en tant qu'humain, et en tant que tel il était extrêmement difficile de l'utiliser avec ses autres formes. Avoir des larmes de ces espèces, mélangées avec du sang magiquement chargé, pourrait l'aider à utiliser la sanguimagie intégrée sous ses formes animales. Rahkesh mit le mélange dans le couteau, et utilisa alors un sort d'attraction pour retirer tout air restant autour de la plume.

Rahkesh referma le dos de la lame avec un petit morceau de griffe du Thunderbird. Il y avait aussi des runes dessus, et quand il le referma et qu'il entra en contact avec le croc de basilic, les runes s'alignèrent. Rahkesh laissa échapper un soupir, il avait passé des heures à les mesurer pour être certain que cela fonctionnerait. Il attrapa le couteau par la lame et serra jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit entaillée et que le sang coule librement. Recherchant sa forme animagus et sa forme de serpent, il appela ses magies, puis ses sanguimagies. Sa peau commença à luire avec des runes et il entendit le sifflement du basilic et le cri du Thunderbird dans son esprit. Rahkesh envoya la magie dans les runes, les recouvrant de son sang. Les runes se remplirent de sang. Le sang commença à luire et se changea en fines cordes qui s'infiltrèrent lentement dans chaque rune.

Certain que le couteau était scellé et complété Rahkesh y transféra de l'électricité, chargeant la plume et les liquides à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que le couteau commence à vibrer de magie. Puis il sortit une petite fiole de son venin, pris de sa forme de basilic et lava le couteau dedans. Lentement il referma les coupures sur sa paume de main et retira sa magie.

Les runes n'étaient plus profondément gravées dans le couteau. Maintenant elles étaient remplies de sang rouge et brillant, parcouru de fines lignes rappelant des éclairs d'électricité figés dans le sang. Le sang avait rempli les runes jusqu'au niveau du couteau, rendant la lame aussi lisse que du verre.

Rahkesh mit le couteau dans un simple étuis en cuir qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Rien de spécial n'était nécessaire pour cette lame, à part qu'elle devrait être rechargée et connectée à lui avant chaque rituel.

Rahkesh était dans une sorte de rôle ; il avait terminé ses préparations de runes pour ses rituels de concentration et de direction de la magie la veille. Décidant qu'il était dans le bon état d'esprit pour faire de la sanguimagie il avait commencé à travailler sur son couteau des heures avant l'aube et signé pour la prochaine période de libre de la chambre qu'il avait sélectionné la veille.

Il espérait terminer les deux rituels avant de s'en prendre à Voldemort. Cependant, avec les fae attaquant les mangemorts de Voldemort, Rahkesh supposa que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort et les fae ne s'engagent dans un véritable combat. A ce moment, si l'un des fae d'Akren était blessé ou tué, Rahkesh serait obligé de tuer Voldemort. Non pas parce que quelqu'un l'aurait exigé, mais parce que c'était juste ce que ceux entraînés à Akren faisaient les uns pour les autres. Rahkesh était le seul capable de tuer Voldemort, donc qu'il se sente lié par l'honneur de le tuer pour avoir blessé l'un des fae d'Akren ou pas c'était sa décision, et seulement la sienne.

Et décider de tuer Voldemort montrerait très certainement la loyauté basique que les diplômés et les étudiants de la meilleur école de magie au monde avaient les uns pour les autres. Le fait que cela blesserait l'égo du Conseil des fae était juste un bénéfice supplémentaire. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas contacté, et Rahkesh était vraiment fatigué de leur petit désagrément.

Son couteau terminé, Rahkesh s'en alla voir le professeur Darkwind. Il le trouva supervisant la création d'un jeu de colliers enchantés.

"Hé bien?" demanda le professeur Darkwind. Rahkesh lui tendit le couteau. Et dut immédiatement combattre le besoin de le reprendre. C'était le problème de faire une lame complètement à partir de lui – il y était fortement connecté.

Le professeur Darkwind examina attentivement la lame. La retourna, puis créant une petite lumière pour l'examiner. Il l'équilibra sur un doigt, l'égratigna avec un ongle, et toucha prudemment les runes – qui brillèrent et l'électrocutèrent. Après deux minutes, qui semblèrent durer une demi-heure à Rahkesh, il la lui rendit.

"C'est ... assez impressionnant." fit lentement le professeur Darkwind, en regardant Rahkesh ranger la lame. Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. "C'était ta première tentative de création d'un couteau pour la sanguimagie?"

"Oui."

"Étonnant." souffla le professeur Darkwind, son extérieur froid se réchauffant finalement. "C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un produire une telle lame à son premier essai." Rahkesh détecta une pointe d'admiration sur le visage du professeur Darkwind avant qu'il continue. "Ce couteau pourrait canaliser toute ta magie sans se briser. Je parie que tu pourrais même le convertir pour l'utiliser en nécromancie." Il regarda la lame pendant encore un moment puis il rencontra le regard de Rahkesh. "Ce couteau ne sera pas détruit pendant aucun de tes deux rituels. En fait, ce couteau pourrait survivre à presque n'importe quel rituel où tu l'utiliseras ... si tu l'utilises pour l'un de ceux sut lesquels il _peut_ travailler. Regarde ce couteau ; il pourrait bien survivre aussi longtemps que toi. Mais il se désintègrera à ta mort." Un petit sourire apparut finalement alors que le professeur Darkwind relevait les yeux vers Rahkesh. "Tristan disait que tu étais talentueux. Je pense, peut-être, qu'il t'a sous-estimé."

Rahkesh quitta les salles de travail, se sentant mal à l'aise face aux étudiants en métallomagie, qui avaient probablement écouté, et le regardaient maintenant attentivement. Il s'arrêta pour laisser le couteau et les restes de croc de basilic dans ses quartiers. Puis il alla retrouver les autres dans la salle à manger.

Daray le rejoignit en cours de route. "Est-ce que tu as au moins dormi un peu?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. J'ai terminé mes séries de runes et mon couteau." fit Rahkesh.

"Bien. J'ai fait le mien hier soir. Tu aurais du voir le visage du professeur Darkwind quand le manche s'est animé et l'a _mordu_." sourit Daray. Rahkesh ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Avec des crocs miniatures, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et des beaux en plus." fit joyeusement Daray. "J'ai utilisé les miens."

Rahkesh se retourna pour regarder Daray pendant qu'il se choisissait un siège. "Tu as enlevé tes propres crocs pour les utiliser dans ton couteau?"

"Ça fonctionne bien." fit Daray.

"Est-ce que ça a été très douloureux?" Leur enlever les crocs était la menace que Rahkesh utilisait habituellement avec les vampires. Frapper un vampire à un de ses crocs les feraient certainement hurler de douleur.

"Oui." fit Daray, en lançant un regard énervé à Rahkesh. "Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Se faire castrer serait probablement moins douloureux."

"Ça en valait le coup?"

"Plus que ça." fit Daray en souriant.

"N'avons-nous pas d'entraînement de matin?" demanda Ally, se glissant dans un siège à côté de Rahkesh pour le petit déjeuner.

"Ils sont annulés ou simplement retardés." répondit Rahkesh, en pointant une note épinglée sur les portes. "Aucune raison donnée."

"C'est gentil à eux de nous donner une journée pour nous remettre de la dernière session." fit Justin.

"Quand j'entends quelqu'un dire que les professeurs vont y aller doucement avec nous, j'ai toujours cette envie de courir." fit Rahkesh, "parce qu'ils n'iraient jamais doucement avec nous. S'ils paraissent le faire alors il doit y avoir quelque catastrophe majeure qui requiert leur attention."

"Je déteste quand tu deviens prophétique." fit Silas, en hochant la tête.

Le lourds battements de centaines d'ailes firent se lever toutes les têtes. Des chouettes volèrent dans le hall, chacune portant un journal.

"Par l'enfer." fit Daray, une solide chouette noire atterrissant sur son épaule. Satan, présent en dépit de la lumière du jour, s'écria et mordit. Daray marmonna sur son compagnon chauve-souris. "Il pense que toute autre créature ailée est une compétition."

"Daray, Silas." fit Justin, tapant le papier qu'il tenait. Daray s'arrêta de réprimander son familier et fit une pause pour lire, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Silas se pencha par dessus son épaule, puis il prit simplement le journal que lui tendait Rahkesh. Rahkesh attendit patiemment.

"Une partie de la famille a localisé nos démons manquants hier soir. Ils étaient dans une caverne en Écosse. Notre meilleure estimation était de cinq ou six d'entre eux - basé sur le nombre connu pour être dans notre monde et en ne les comptant pas." fit finalement Daray, parlant rapidement alors qu'il résumait l'article. "Grand-Mère a envoyé huit personnes de la famille, accompagnés de cinquante vampires de Lord Hadrian, pour se débarrasser d'eux."

"Et?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Il y avait trente-huit démons. Deux adultes." fit Daray. "Notre famille en a tué vingt, l'un d'entre eux était un adulte. Les vampires de Lord Hadrian en ont eu dix. Le reste s'est échappé. Par l'enfer. Il y a encore sept démons adolescent et un adulte quelque part."

"Je pense que le point important est que notre estimation n'était absolument pas proche du véritable nombre." souligna Rahkesh. "Cela signifie que nous n'avons aucune idée réelle de combien il y a de démons dans notre monde en ce moment."

Tout autour du hall les gens lisaient sur le combat en Écosse, et lançaient des regards interrogateurs aux deux cousins Atéres. Des démons morts étaient de bonnes nouvelles. Ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que la plus petite idée de combien ils étaient actuellement était une vraiment mauvaise idée.

"Tes parents?" demanda Rahkesh. Daray haussa les épaules, tournant les pages. Apparemment personne ne s'était embêté, ou n'avait pensé, à mentionner les plans aux deux plus jeunes membres de la famille. Mais, d'après ce que Rahkesh avait vu des opérations des Atéres, cela n'était pas inhabituel. Cyala gardait trace de tout le monde, avec peut-être un autre membre de la famille qui savait toujours où se trouvait tout le monde et ce qu'ils faisaient (juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait à Cyala). Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour plusieurs membres de la famille d'être sur différentes missions qui étaient absolument secrètes.

"Quelque part, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui retarde notre entraînement." fit Silas.

"Non, effectivement."

Le groupe se retourna pour trouver Namach près d'eux. Ou, plutôt, c'était probablement son golem. Rahkesh n'avait pas entendu par le réseau de potins d'Akren si Namach était rentré du Conclave, ou si la coordination militaire prendrait une autre journée. Comme d'habitude, personne ne s'était aperçu de son approche. Namach les ignora tous et se concentra sur Rahkesh.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Haedil.

"Rien qui te concerne." répondit Namach, ne le regardant pas, il demanda à Rahkesh "est-ce que tu peux avancer ce rituel de concentration magique de quelques heures?"

"Oui, bien sûr." fit Rahkesh, confus, la chambre dont il avait besoin était réservée pour encore plusieurs heures par un autre étudiant.

"La chambre est en train d'être nettoyée. Tu peux commencer dans une demi-heure. Mieux vaut se dépêcher, tu as cette chambre jusqu'à minuit." fit le vampire, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, il fit une pause, se tourna légèrement, "Bill Bartman est mort."

"Ha." fit Haedil, se tournant vers la table d'à côté. L'un des loups garous qui y étaient jura et lui tendit un petit sac en cuir.

"Que faisait-il?" demanda Rahkesh.

"L'imbécile est une classe en dessous de nous." fit Haedil, "Ou plutôt il l'était. Il a essayé un rituel à deux étages de bouclier magique. Tout le monde sait que tu ne peux même pas penser à faire cela jusqu'à ce que tu ais une fondation de direction et concentration de la magie. Il pensait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner cela. Il voulait se faire un nom, je suppose."

"Imbécile ou pas, c'était quand même l'un des nôtres. Étant donné que nous allons à la guerre, je ne serais pas aussi content de voir quiconque mourir maintenant. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde, même si c'est juste comme chair à canon." fit froidement Rahkesh. Repoussant sa chaise, il attrapa ses livres, ses autres professeurs comprendraient surement s'il manquait les cours. Il devait se rendre brièvement dans ses quartiers avant de commencer le rituel, Regulus partait et Rahkesh voulait le contacter.

"Je suppose que tu te verrais plus tard alors." fit Daray en souriant. "Je commence mon rituel dans trois heures. Bonne chance."

"La chance et la sanguimagie ne se mélangent pas." répondit Rahkesh, citant Namach. C'était une phrase que leur professeur utilisait une vingtaine de fois par semestre et par classe en moyenne, comme calculé par Haedil et Benjamin. Cela devenait une sorte de tradition de la citer. Les autres rirent alors que Rahkesh se dépêcha de partir.

Des lumières jaillirent du mur et un corps heurta le sol avec un grand bruit. Des yeux rouges fendus fusillèrent la forme étendue pendant un moment. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les autres personnes masquées dans la pièce.

Il n'en restait que quelques uns. En regardant en arrière, aller au Conclave et tenter d'en forcer l'issue avait été une coûteuse erreur. Et, pire encore, pas de nouvelles recrues. Trop étaient morts pendant le pire de l'épidémie, qui maintenant, merci Merlin, s'estompait car les gens s'isolaient, elle s'éteindrait rapidement d'elle-même. Encore plus problématique était le fait que les gens avaient arrêté de se préoccuper des problèmes de sang. Les mouvements extrémistes de la Lumière ne s'en préoccupaient pas depuis le début, et maintenant les démons étaient une plus grande source d'inquiétude. De toute façon les sangs purs avaient été méchamment frappés par l'épidémie – beaucoup de nés-de-moldus avaient simplement disparus dans le monde moldu et avaient survécu sans trop d'inconvénient. Enfin, maintenant il y avait certainement trop peu de sangs purs pour continuer les lignées, la consanguinité les détruiraient tous bientôt.

Le public ne s'inquiétait même plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils l'avaient oublié. Les yeux rouges se rétrécirent encore plus. Il allait devoir leur rappeler. Le peur ramènerait les sorciers anglais sous sa coupe. Particulièrement maintenant que cela importait peu s'ils partaient ou non, les démons seraient encore après eux. La peur de lui, et le respect pour lui. Sous sa loi ils pourraient avoir une chance de survivre aux démons. Cela pouvait signifier sacrifier le reste du monde, mais il serait leur dernier espoir. Un marché avec les démons ne serait pas trop difficile. Ils avaient besoin d'aide pour entrer dans ce monde. Le sort elfique était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer depuis la réalité des démons. Il aurait l'Europe, les démons pouvait prendre le reste, et quiconque lui désobéirait irait aux démons.

La porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment. Les personnes masquées sursautèrent. Voldemort se retourna lentement. Un autre homme masqué entra en courant, s'agenouillant devant lui, respirant bruyamment.

"Les fae ont pris la cinquième forteresse." dit rapidement. "Tout le monde est mort. Je suis arrivé à midi comme vous l'aviez ordonné, ils étaient tous déjà morts."

Les points de Voldemort se refermèrent, resserré autour de sa baguette presque jusqu'à la briser. "Tous?"

"Je n'ai pas cherché très loin – pas les niveaux les plus pas, les fae pouvaient revenir."

"Lâche." siffla Voldemort. Jetant un rapide sort d'Endoloris, il se retourna vers les autres. "Rassemblez tous le monde. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. Nous montrerons à ces fae qu'ils ne peuvent pas se mêler des affaires des véritables sorciers!"

Dans le fond de la pièce quatre mangemorts sortirent discrètement. Deux pour faire leur rapport à leurs agences respectives, deux déserteurs saisissant l'opportunité de fuir, chacun pour soi. Ce combat contre les fae allaient trop loin. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre à la fois aux fae et aux démons. Le premier déserteur couru vers la forêt. A l'orée il s'arrêta et se retourna, jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Il vit le deuxième homme et se figea. Le deuxième homme n'hésita pas, sa baguette fut sortie plus vite que ce qu'un œil pouvait suivre et le premier déserteur s'effondra, mort, sa tête coupée proprement en deux. Le deuxième déserteur haussa la tête et se dirigea vers l'ombre. Aucune chance que sa désertion puisse être rapportée ne pouvait être autorisée. Il sortit la baguette et la brisa en deux, aucune preuve magique.

Il s'arrêta, enveloppé dans les ombres, retira son masque, secoua ses cheveux dénoués, et métamorphosa ses robes en quelque chose de décontracté et pas du tout suspicieux. Puis il sortit un portoloin préparé à l'avance et il partit en un battement de cœur. Quand on était en crise, c'était chacun pour soi.

X

"Tu es certain que tu peux gérer ça?" demanda Regulus, en jetant un sac par dessus son épaule. L'animagus non enregistré présumé mort avait attendu que le pire de l'épidémie passe chez Maugrey.

"Oui. J'ai les magies planifiées. Il reste peu de chose à faire. Je dois seulement finir les rituels sanguimagiques et trouver un bon moment." fit Rahkesh. "Merci encore pour toute ton aide Regulus."

Regulus haussa les épaules à ses remerciements, mal à l'aise. "Nerveux?"

"Assez étrangement, oui. Pas de le tuer. Mais après ... je serais libre ... je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à ce que cela signifierait. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à penser que je mourrais avant d'atteindre mes dix-sept ans." fit Rahkesh.

"Est-ce que tu prévois toujours de tuer Harry Potter?"

"Je ne sais pas. Après le combat, il disparaitra. Devenant un reclus quelque part. Personne ne s'en inquiètera. Il y a tellement d'autres choses à faire."

"Je pense que tu sous-estime combien les gens tiennent à Harry Potter." fit Regulus. Et Rahkesh fut reconnaissant pour la différenciation entre Harry Potter et celui qu'il était maintenant.

"Non, cette fois, je pense les avoir bien lu. Ils ne s'en inquièteront pas. Trop de choses à faire, trop de choses à s'inquiéter. Voldemort mort, Harry Potter vivant mais vivant une petite vie tranquille quelque part. Je pense que ça sera accepté." fit Rahkesh. "Ne t'inquiète pas Regulus. Tu as fait plus que la plupart imaginerait faire. Rentre à la maison."

Le frère de Sirius sourit un peu. "Je n'ai rien fait de plus que je ne devais." Rahkesh ne répondit rien à cela. Regulus avait ses propres idées de ce qu'il devait faire. Et Rahkesh n'avait jamais demandé à Regulus ce qu'il avait fait sous les ordres de Voldemort. "Je te laisse la maison familiale." ajouta Regulus.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne veux jamais remettre un pied dans cet endroit." fit Regulus avec un véritable haussement d'épaule. "Je ne veux pas des souvenirs. Aucun d'entre eux. Nos parents, Rahkesh, étaient déterminés à produire de parfaits enfants mangemorts. Tu ne fais pas cela avec de l'amour et de l'attention. Sirius s'en est presque tiré facilement – il était une cause perdue à Gryffondor. Cela les a fait se concentrer plus durement sur le reste d'entre nous. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Bella est devenue folle? Ce n'était certainement pas à cause de Voldemort. C'était à cause de sa mère. Ils voulaient des petits tueurs." grimaça Regulus. "Ils ont réussi, pendant un temps."

"Et pour Andromeda?"

"Nous étions restés en contact." fit Regulus. "Elle est très intelligente, tu sais. Elle est partie et est devenue une moldue. Elle reste là-bas, comme ça. Elle est heureuse, et elle aussi ne veux plus jamais revoir cette maison. Elle est heureuse de te la laisser. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe encore de tout ce qui est magique. Nous ne nous reverrons probablement plus jamais."

"Rentre à la maison Regulus." fit Rahkesh, en ouvrant la porte. "Je me suis arrangé pour que les protections te reconnaissent comme épargné par la maladie." Regulus n'avait jamais eu son sang formellement testé. Mais il était resté seul et à l'intérieur pendant des semaines. Rahkesh avait rajouté sa signature magique sur la liste pendant qu'un diplômé d'Akren coopératif l'avait poliment ignoré.

Avec un petit signe de main amical Regulus disparut. Rahkesh ferma la maison. Maugrey ne reviendrait pas. Il restait peu de chose ici de toute façon. Le vieil Auror avait commencé à nettoyer juste après que les démons aient frappé. Maintenant il s'était installé dans deux propriétés, une à Singapour, et une en Amérique. En ce moment il était occupé avec son nouveau travail – entraîner l'une des unités de diplômés d'Akren. Il pouvait difficilement aller à la guerre, pas avec ses incapacités. Mais Maugrey serait dans la force de garde dans les bunkers secrets de la dernière chance installés partout dans le monde, et il en savait plus que la plupart sur l'entraînement des combattants magiques.

Regulus rejoindrait éventuellement les forces australiennes, pensait Rahkesh. Mais en premier, il passerait avec un peu de chance du temps avec sa famille avant que les démons arrivent. Regulus n'avait jamais véritablement parlé d'eux, et Rahkesh n'avait pas posé de questions, voyant que Regulus avait un besoin paranoïaque du secret. Espérons qu'avec Voldemort parti, il pourrait laisser son passé derrière lui.

Rahkesh siffla de douleur alors que le dernier éclair d'électricité revenait en lui. Chaque étincelle était parfaitement formée et contrôlée, mais en dépit de leurs dispersions à travers toutes ses runes, ça faisait quand même mal. Du sang courait à travers les runes sur le sol, bougeant si vite et contrôlé que cela ressemblait à une corde ou à un serpent rouge. Ses terminaisons nerveuses, grillée par six heures de découpe et de canalisation de sa magie, criaient de douleur. Il sortit la pointe de son couteau de son pied, connectant nettement les runes en une boucle. Puis il rappela le sang à l'intérieur; se déconnectant des runes au sol. Quand il fut réabsorbé, il fit courir de l'électricité le long des runes et les referma magiquement.

Incorporer sa magie animagus avait été une addition de dernière minute à ses plans. Ça avait semblé être la chose juste à faire, et, comme d'habitude, son animagus légèrement fou et hautement réactif avait essayé de tout déchirer pour se libérer. Maintenant il s'était calmé, content pour l'instant. L'électricité dans la sanguimagie aurait un deuxième avantage, la véritable raison pour laquelle Rahkesh l'avait fait ; comme il l'avait découvert en aidant Silas à expérimenter avec ses capacités hypnotiques, les capacités électriques de Rahkesh pouvait passer entre la vie et la mort et lui revenir avec peu de dégâts. Cette fois-là ça l'avait pratiquement tué, maintenant il savait quoi faire, et en empêchant une partie de sa magie de rester morte, ou de ramener de la mort avec elle, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. En ayant utilisé ses capacités de Thunderbird dans la série de sanguimagie, il devrait pouvoir y accéder pleinement à la fois sous sa forme animagus, et quand une partie de son âme et de sa magie était de l'autre côté de la barrière entre la vie et la mort. Il allait devoir avoir une commande totale de chaque côté. Il aurait besoin de la concentration de la magie pour tuer Voldemort, et il avait besoin de le faire de la vie ou de la mort, et de le jeter vers le côté opposé.

Se relevant légèrement, sa vision devint noire. Rahkesh attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclaircisse, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il nettoya le sol et sortit, et attrapa sa robe dans la salle d'attente. Il était épuisé. Mais déjà il pouvait sentit les effets du rituel de concentration magique. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait lancer n'importe quel sort parfaitement, silencieusement et sans perdre la moindre magie dans l'envoi du sort. Mais c'était une illusion. Sa magie était trop épuisée pour lancer quoique ce soit. Jeter un sort maintenant détruirait sa capacité à utiliser ce sort. Probablement de manière permanente.

Namach attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre de sanguimagie. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était plus une surprise pour quiconque. Bien que Rahkesh s'étonnait encore de la présence de l'ancien vampire à _chaque_ rituel que Rahkesh faisait. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était un golem ou non. Avec tellement de choses à faire, Namach était possiblement la personne la plus occupée au monde. Rahkesh se demandait comment s'en sortait l'ancien, puisqu'il ne s'était probablement pas reposé depuis des semaines. Il se demandait aussi combien de golems Namach avait actuellement d'actifs. Il soupçonnait que c'était le véritable Namach, puisque le CFVM était probablement terminé pour aujourd'hui tandis que les différentes espèces réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils avaient à offrir. Namach pouvait avoir laissé cela aux autres leaders vampires pour retourner un moment à Akren. Cette fois il y avait une autre personne avec lui. Le professeur Darkwind. Qui ne venait jamais près des chambres sanguimagiques d'Akren. L'autre Sanguimage avait ses propres chambres à son manoir, où qu'il soit.

Le professeur Darkwind tendit une main. Rahkesh lui tendit sans un mot le couteau, vacillant légèrement sur ses pieds. Namach le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna du mur, l'emmenant vers les douches.

"C'était un rituel particulièrement intense. Je ne pense pas que tu avais déjà utilisé l'électricité avant." Bien sûr il savait parfaitement que Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais utilisé.

"Ça semblait être la chose à faire." fit Rahkesh, se sentant un peu étourdi. "Et ça a fonctionné. Je devrais pouvoir utiliser cette concentration de la magie sur quoique ce soit de vivant ou de mort, incluant une âme morte ou vivante, sans me préoccuper de quel côté je suis pour jeter le sort."

"Ça a fonctionné." lui assura Namach, la voix du vampire acérée. Il n'était pas heureux de ce succès. Irrité, Rahkesh haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas près de découvrir pourquoi la découverte de ses capacités, qui pourraient faire de lui le nécromancien le plus accompli qui soit, agaçait tellement Namach.

"Allez-vous me dire quel est le problème?" demanda-t-il durement. Namach grogna, mais ne confronta pas Rahkesh et au lieu de cela il se retourna vers l'autre professeur.

"Il est complètement intact." fit le professeur Darkwind, en redonnant le couteau.

Rahkesh nettoya le sang qu'il y avait dessus et le rangea. "Oui, je suppose que je n'aurais pas à travailler dessus avant le prochain rituel après tout."

"Vérifie-le de nouveau plus tard. Quand tes propres magies auront arrêté de changer." fit Namach. "Il pourrait changer son état pour refléter le tien."

"Comment s'en sort Daray?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Très bien. Il aura terminé dans quelques heures." fit doucement Namach. "Rahkesh, pendant le rituel, à par le Thunderbird qui s'est agité, est-ce que tu as ressenti autre chose de différent?"

"Non." fit Rahkesh. "Le même que d'habitude. Est-ce que j'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose?"

"Non. Je me demandais si, comme les autres horcruxes étaient détruits, quelque chose avait changé."

"Merci Merlin, ce n'est pas le cas." fit Rahkesh.

"Bien. Si tu es le même, tu devrais avoir peu de difficultés avec le morceau final." fit Namach, Rahkesh jeta un regard en coin au professeur Darkwind. L'autre marchait à côté d'eux, ne leur prêtant apparemment pas attention. Mais il devait tout savoir, autrement Namach n'aurait pas parlé devant lui. Rahkesh commença à se demander combien connaissaient son secret.

"Prends ton couteau avec toi." fit le professeur Darkwind, en se tourna vers un couloir sur le côté sans les regarder.

"Ça semble évident." fit Rahkesh.

"Les professeurs sont supposés s'inquiéter. Et c'est une assez grande étape, en tant que ta première pièce de nécromancie." fit Namach. "Nous sommes intéressés de savoir comment ça évoluera. Nous pensons que tu iras bien. Mais nous voulons savoir ce qu'il se passe, comment la magie fonctionne, et nous sommes inquiets de ce qu'il se passera si tu meurs. Le mélange magique pourrait causer beaucoup de problèmes. Et, vraiment, Rahkesh, peu importe combien tu le nies, tu es très important pour ton espèce."

"Uh, huh, bien sûr." fit Rahkesh. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être né hier, monsieur?" Namach s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Rahkesh, qui s'était appuyé contre un mur et retourna le regard. "Vous n'êtes pas inquiets que je meurs ou que j'embrouille de la magie." fit Rahkesh, "Ça ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde? Vous êtes effrayés par quelque chose d'autre, ou, plus probablement, par quelqu'un. Je souhaiterais vraiment que vous me disiez qui. S'il va y avoir des problèmes j'ai besoin de le savoir."

"Il y a de nombreux êtres qui pourraient s'inquiéter d'avoir un mortel avec de telles capacités." répondit Namach après un moment. "C'est ceux qui n'ont pas encore parlés du sujet dont tu dois te méfier." Abruptement, plus rapidement que Rahkesh pouvait le suivre, il dépassa Rahkesh et s'éloigna dans un autre couloir.

Rahkesh faillit grogner, furieux de l'évasion continuelle de la part du vampire normalement franc. Namach pouvait cacher la vérité, mentir à propos de certaines choses, ou délibérément désorienter les gens avec des mots trompeurs, mais il ne donnait quasiment jamais simplement une réponse. Rahkesh jeta un sort de silence pour tous les sons qu'il pourrait émettre, et se tourna lentement. Il se déplaça le long du couloir sans être vu.

Les professeurs Xanthius et Namach se tenaient à l'extérieur d'une autre chambre sanguimagique, qui brillait de l'intérieur. L'elfe tenait un rouleau et parlait rapidement en elfique. Namach ricana, suffisamment fort pour qu'il y ait un écho. Gesticulant furieusement, le vampire répliqua vivement dans la même langue. L'elfe renchérit. Namach se rapprocha, juste en face de l'elfe, et siffla furieusement en elfique. Entendant des bruits de pas, Rahkesh se retira et continua vers les douches. Un autre étudiant le dépassa, l'ignorant.

Sur le chemin, Rahkesh vérifia les emploi du temps sur les portes principales de l'aile qui accueillait les chambres sanguimagiques. Personne n'utilisait la chambre devant laquelle étaient allés Xanthius et Namach.

_"J'ai mes mysstères. Mais tu réusssis vraiment à mettre le pieds dans touss."_ fit Sygra quand Rahkesh termina lui raconter l'étrange comportement de Namach.

_"Pas intenttionnellement!"_ protesta Rahkesh.

_"Bien ssûr que non. Tu es jusste toi."_ fit Sygra, semblant grandement amusée. _"Çça sse règlera tout seul. Nous ssaurons ssuffisamment tôt cce qu'il sse passse. Tant que nous ssommes préparés, tout sse passsera bien."_

_"Je complèterai le rituel de directtion magique dans un jour ou deux. Et ssi j'ai le temps, un ssecond conccernant la conccentrattion."_

_"C'est forccer un peu."_

_"Ss'il y a jamais eu un moment pour çça, ççe sserait maintenant."_

_"Très bien. Oh et je VIENS avec toi pour çça."_ avertit Sygra, se queue s'agitant.

_"Je n'imaginerai pas te laissser derrière." _lui assura Rahkesh.

_"Bien ssûr que non."_ fit Sygra, semblant méfiante.

_"Je le pensse, je ne veux pas avoir à t'écouter geindre pendant une autre ssemaine comme la dernière fois que je ssuis parti ssans toi."_ fit Rahkesh, en souriant.

_"Je ne geins pas!"_ siffla Sygra

_"Bien ssûr. Je plaisantais."_ fit rapidement Rahkesh. Sygra lui lança un regard mauvais, les yeux pratiquement clos.

_"Ton odeur est presque redevenue normale."_ fit Sygra, en contournant le banc dans la salle juste à côté de sa douche. Rahkesh, lavant le sang de ses orteils, leva les yeux.

_"Normal, comme avant que mon moi-basilic ssoit devenu un peu fou?"_

_"Les basilics ne deviennent pas fous."_ le corrigea Sygra. _"Ils deviennent territoriaux. Cc'est parfaitement normal, merci. Défendre cce qui est à ssoi est une réaction logique. Cc'est notre façon d'être, pour marquer un territoire à ssoi que perssonne ne franchira."_

_"Très bien. Tu veux dire que je sens comme avant que je commence à être territorial?"_ se corrigea Rahkesh, retirant magiquement le sang séché de son oreille gauche avec prudence pour ne pas endommager ses magies. Aussi étonnante que la sanguimagie puisse être, être baigné dans son propre sang, qui ensuite séchait, était une réelle nuisance.

_"Tu es toujours territorial. Les ssorts dans tes quartiers ssont ssuffisants pour détruire quiconque est asssez sstupide pour esssayer de les envahir."_

_"Est-cce que je ssuis comme avant cce dernier acccès de territorialité de mon sserpent?" _demanda patiemment Rahkesh. Sygra avait pleinement approuvé son dernier état.

_"Oui? Et en même temps tu changes lentement. Mais cc'est trop lent pour vraiment sse ssentir."_ fit Sygra, en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Reproduisant l'expression de confusion qu'elle avait vu chez les humains, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas reproduire l'expression faciale.

_"Peut-être que cce sont les lents changements dus au fait que j'ai bu le ssang d'Enireth."_

_"Peut-être." _fit Sygra, un peu dubitative. "_Ils me manquent, eux touss."_ Rahkesh leva de nouveau les yeux. C'était la première fois que Sygra parlait de ses sentiments d'avoir laissé leurs amis derrière. _"Ils te manquent aussi. Ils te manquent, et à moi aussi."_ fit simplement Sygra.

_"Il y a des jours où je regrette d'être parti."_ admit Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas discuté de sa décision de revenir avec Daray, Silas ou Xeri. Mais il en avait discuté avec Sharahak, et pendant de longues heures avec Nicodemus. Ils connaissaient suffisamment bien ses raisons, bien que Nic ait toujours eu l'opinion que Rahkesh ne devait rien à son temps et que se débarrasser de Voldemort n'était en aucune façon son travail (Rahkesh n'avait rien vu de dangereux à parler à ses amis de ses deux vies). Sygra, à ce moment-là, avait déclaré qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas et qu'elle croyait que rester pourrait mettre le futur en péril. Rahkesh était d'accord, et une fois qu'il avait expliqué les problèmes causés en changeant le passé Nicodemus avait lui aussi accepté. Pourtant, les amis qu'il s'était fait pendant cette année-là lui manquaient, plus que ses amis de Poudlard lui manquaient. Ce qui semblait très étrange.

_"Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend."_ fit Sygra, en interrompant ses pensées. _"En dehors des douches."_

_"Qui?"_

_"L'Amadan qui a essayé de te tuer."_

_"Je ne pensse pas qu'Haedil ait vraiment essayé de me tuer, juste de me mettre dans le coma pendant un moment."_ fit Rahkesh. Sygra siffla simplement. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, il aimait bien Haedil.

_"Il est le filss d'un membre du Conseil des fae, n'est-cce pas?"_ demanda Sygra. Rahkesh dut s'arrêter et y réfléchir. Justin ne cachait pas sa famille, mais Haedil parlait rarement de la sienne.

_"Oui ... je pensse." _dit finalement Rahkesh. _"Ou le fils de l'un des leaders tribaux, qui sont ceux qui font réellement avancer les choses."_

Il termina rapidement sa douche, se sécha et s'habilla, prenant ses armes de son sac. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de rester sans armes à Akren. Et il y avait des rumeurs que les professeurs testaient les étudiants en enchantant des armures pour qu'elles attaques derrière des sorts de dissimulations. Rahkesh avait préparé une série de sorts pendant qu'il attendait après la salle de création des couteaux sanguimagiques, juste au cas où.

Haedil était appuyé contre un pilier de marbre de style grec juste à l'extérieur des douches attachées à l'aile sanguimagique. Un pied de vigne pendant du plafond et recouvert de fleurs étaient emmêlé dans ses cheveux. Le fae agitait une paire de nunchaku, surveillant de l'œil un duo de loups garous qui se grognaient dessus. Tous les deux étaient encore blessés des combats d'entraînement de la veille, et donc étaient probablement des cibles faciles. Que gagnerait exactement Haedil à les attaquer et à les vaincre maintenant Rahkesh ne le voyait pas, des informations plus probablement, ou peut-être leur sang. Haedil se redressa quand il vit Rahkesh sortir et rangea ses armes.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu attendes après moi?" demanda Rahkesh. Haedil le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'attendais?"

Rahkesh roula des yeux et lui lança un regard est-ce-que-tu-penses-que-je-suis-stupide. Haedil haussa les épaules et emboîta le pas à Rahkesh alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers ses quartiers.

"Voldemort attaque constamment notre peuple maintenant." fit Haedil. "Il espère qu'une victoire contre nous lui ramènera l'Angleterre. Ça n'arrivera pas mais nous sommes terriblement occupés. Le Conseil a exigé que je te parle à leur place."

"Et?"

"Je leur ai dit que je le ferais seulement s'ils étaient d'accord pour me procurer les soins médicaux après." fit Haedil, en souriant. "Papa a rit aux larmes et a transmis la requête. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse."

"Tu réalises combien de problèmes tu es en train de t'attirer?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Nan. Tu vois, ce qu'ils t'ont fait n'est plus un secret. L'un des autres fae entraînés à Akren est allé le dire à tout le monde. Nous vivons en colonies et en tribus Rahkesh. Imagine ce que les rumeurs racontent. Tout le monde sait et le Conseil en prend sacrément pour son grade."

"Pourquoi en ont-ils parlé à tout le monde?"

"Parce que le Conseil t'a attaqué, et tu es aussi d'Akren." répondit Haedil comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, ce que c'était. Pour ceux entraînés à Akren, la loyauté et souvent une affection sincère, pour quiconque d'autre entraîné à Akren était une seconde nature.

Rahkesh décida à cet instant que si Voldemort blessait un autre fae entraîné à Akren, il en terminerait avec lui une fois pour toutes. Et, peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup de laisser les fae savoir que c'était Rahkesh qui avait tué Voldemort. Pour tous les autres, le public magique, peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre qu'il avait forcé Harry Potter à le faire, puis qu'il avait accepté de prendre l'attention qui suivrait pour que Potter puisse retourner à son exil auto-imposé. C'était un mensonge très vraisemblable. Et Rahkesh pouvait le réciter sous potion de vérité pour le Ministère Anglais. Un geste en retour pour les fae d'Akren, tuer celui qui avait déjà tué l'un d'entre eux et les ferait probablement souffrir encore plus. Et les fae et les autres entraînés à Akren seraient les seuls à connaitre la vérité.

"Les fae d'Akren sont assez énervés. Et, chose peu surprenante, ce sont les individus les plus importants, bien qu'aucun n'ait essayé d'intégrer le Conseil – à part la mère de Justin."

"Je voulais vraiment régler cela sans causer d'autres problèmes."

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est amusant?" demanda Haedil. "Oh. Nous trouvons certainement que c'est drôle. Le Conseil devra faire des excuses aujourd'hui pour régler l'affaire."

"J'ai déjà -"

"Je sais, Rianae l'a dit à tout le monde. Et Justin l'a dit au Conseil. C'est pourquoi je suis là." fit Haedil en grimaçant. "Ils ne peuvent pas venir ici eux-mêmes, donc je m'attends à se qu'ils prennent le contrôle de mon corps pendant un moment."

"Ils sont autorisés à faire cela?" demanda Rahkesh, horrifié.

"Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je pourrais jeter un œil dans leurs esprits, et j'ai déjà enclenché un appareil d'enregistrement pour que je me rappelle de tout. Ça sera amusant. Je présume que tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en tirer facilement?"

"Ça dépendra de ce qu'ils diront. Pourquoi?"

"Ils sont assez impopulaires en ce moment. Les fae d'Akren seraient très heureux si tu les repoussais et t'en allais simplement. Mais nous savons que tu veux que l'affaire soit rapidement résolue."

_"Ils ssont déjà icci."_ siffla Sygra.

_"Comment?"_

_"Peu importe. Je vais m'occuper de cela."_ fit Sygra. Elle prenait toujours sérieusement son rôle de familier et d'amie, et maintenant elle était aussi protectrice. Rahkesh s'arrêta. Sygra glissa un peu de son épaule et s'étira en direction d'Haedil. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déploya son capuchon, menaçante.

"Un familier hautement intelligent." La voix d'Haedil avait changé de timbre par rapport à son habituelle voix chantante.

Rahkesh se recula, des éclairs crépitèrent entre ses doigts et un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre dans l'air. Sygra siffla son approbation à ses tactiques. Rahkesh laissa tomber l'habituelle dissimulation de la lueur que le sang de dragon avait laissée dans ses yeux et siffla. La magie du basilic s'éveilla et l'odeur du venin se répandit dans l'air. Un bruissement de plumes le suivit et une brise agita l'air autour d'eux.

_"Très bien."_ fit Sygra. _"Tu dois montrer plus ssouvent tes magies."_

Rahkesh ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui parler trop devant le Conseil des fae, au cas où ils essayeraient d'écouter télépathiquement. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais il en savait peu sur les pouvoirs des fae.

Les yeux noirs d'Haedil étaient devenus bleus pâles, et derrière eux Rahkesh pouvait voir les lueurs d'autres fae qui le regardaient derrière le regard bleu.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lus mon chapitre et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review : laanais (Oui moi aussi j'adore le perso de Namach et sa façon de tourner comme un vautour autour de Rahkesh espérant le transformer en vampire et en faire son apprenti), Necromant70 (je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chap, j'espère que celui-là a été à la hauteur), Lily Halloween (l'histoire avance bien mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois moi!), Guest (ravie que tu ais aimé), Romain54114 (merci beaucoup de tes encourragements, ils me motivent, Nesumi10 (La suite te réservera encore de nombreuses surprises qui j'espère te plairont), Akira Makkuro (Effectivement de nombreux regards sont braqués dans la direction de Rahkesh, il n'est pas au bout de ses ennuis), klaude (Qui a jamais dit que Voldy était intelligent, il va connaitre un violent retour de flammes à mon avis), luffynette (j'espère que tu aimeras la suite), yachiru-chan92 (Ne t'inqiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas prête d'avoir la tête qui enfle mais c'est clair que ça fait très plaisir de recevoir de tels compliments pour quelque chose qu'on a fait), LaRowane (J'adore les livres d'Anne McCaffrey, j'ai acheté toute la série du Vol du Pégase, si tu les as aimé tu aimeras La Chanteuse Crystal et La Mémoire du Crystal, ils sont aussi fabuleux), tsuky black (Merci beaucoup, prochain chap d'Anarkia à Noël), OoNakuoO (effectivement quelque chose qui fait peur à Namach est forcément quemque chose à redouter!), shika-titude (merci beaucoup, je trouve que c'est normal de prendre le temps d'écrire un mot à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de laisser leurs impressions sur ma trad), parki (wow, ravie que tu apprécies mon travail, c'est super. Je vais poster le prochain chap d'Anarkia pour Noël, tu verras il est excellent), Faenlgiec (quelques fois, je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai traduis certaines choses ou le noms des animaux magiques, c'est vrai, je veillerai à faire des recherches. Ravie que mon travail te plaise) et NICORDLC (Il y a 30 chapitres sur cette suite et encore 2 ou trois sur la suite).


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous, je suis désolée du temps que ça a mis pour poster ce chap. Ma bêta et moi nous en excusons et nous ferons de notre mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire ce très long chapitre.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Chapitre 21

"Étant donné que vous jouez à l'attrape-corps avec l'un de mes amis, j'apprécierai une présentation. Maintenant. Avant que je ne décide que vous êtes une menace et que je ne vous vire de sa tête avec pertes et fracas." fit Rahkesh, glacial. C'était écœurant. Le visage d'Haedil était devenu terriblement blanc ce qui donnait à Rahkesh l'instinct d'attaquer, même s'il savait qu'Haedil n'était pas blessé. Instantanément en colère et agressif pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un moment plus tard il se rappela pourquoi - c'était le même corps gouvernant qui avait décidé d'imposer une lecture d'âme à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, n'avaient jamais rencontré, et qui ne les avaient jamais menacés. Ce n'était peut-être pas les mêmes êtres – plusieurs avaient été forcés de se retirer à cause de cette affaire, mais c'était le même groupe. Ils l'avaient presque tué.

Il espérait que le Conseil avait réellement l'intention de faire la paix. Rahkesh pouvait faire quelques petits sorts sans dommages permanents, mais quoique ce soit de plus intense qu'allumer une chandelle en ce moment lui causerait de réels problèmes. Est-ce que le Conseil le savait? Avaient-ils attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour parler afin que Rahkesh ne puisse pas combattre magiquement? Ou les attaquer s'il s'énervait. Ils avaient probablement panifié cela.

Les êtres occupants actuellement le corps d'Haedil rirent doucement. Cette fois, cela ressemblait à de nombreuses voix, de plusieurs sexes. Étrange. Les rires s'arrêtèrent.

"Ton ami est en sécurité. Et toi, Rahkesh Asmodaeus, tu es actuellement en train de parler aux membres primaires du Conseil des fae."

Rahkesh se détendit un peu, permettant aux signes évidents de magie défensive de se dissiper. Il garda une posture agressive, se reposant sur l'instinct animal pour lui dire que c'était la bonne chose à faire. A distance il espéra qu'Haedil était d'accord avec ça. D'autres espèces semblaient souvent accepter des choses qui auraient fait débuter une nouvelle guerre mondiale si elles avaient été suggérées à des humains magiques, et certainement si des moldus les avaient entendues.

"Et." fit Rahkesh, sentant la magie, mais ne regardant pas les traits physiques. Celui d'Haedil était parfaitement blanc. Si blanc que ça faisait se dresser les poils de Rahkesh. Sygra se rapprocha d'Haedil, elle n'avait pas relâché sa posture d'attaque, ni ses sifflements de menace.

"Il y a un an le Conseil d'alors a fait un erreur, Rahkesh. Une grave erreur qui, bien que nous ne puissions pas la corriger ou la défaire, nous pouvons nous en excuser." firent les voix. "Leur décision de lire ton esprit était très inadaptée et inappropriée. Nous voudrions maintenant nous excuser pour nos actions."

"Très inadaptée, d'accord, mais c'était proche de l'inconscience et de la folie. Et combien de ces imbéciles sont encore dans votre joyeux petit Conseil?"

"Moins de la moitié." Hé bien au moins ils étaient honnêtes, Rahkesh le savait par Rianae.

"Qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés ont exactement appris de mon âme?" demanda Rahkesh, continuant délibérément à les provoquer. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient encaisser avant de répliquer.

"Un peu." Rahkesh détecta de l'amertume dans la réponse. "Très peu. Ta magie a fait tourner tout cela en un flot de brillantes couleurs. Les magies ont essayé d'électrocuter les âmes de ceux qui ont essayé de scanner."

"Cet enregistrement sera, bien entendu, détruit." siffla Rahkesh.

"Ça a déjà été fait. Et ceux impliqués ont eu leurs souvenirs nettoyés de façon permanente."

Rahkesh ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que le Conseil efface leurs propres souvenirs de cette lecture. Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir pardonner au Conseil, ou du moins paraître le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas être leur ami, et il ne voulait pas être sympa en ce moment. Une pensée se matérialisa, juste pour faire savoir exactement aux fae où il se tenait. Rahkesh avait une place dans le monde, et le leur jeter à la figure augmenterait probablement son status à leurs yeux, peu importe la menace impliquée.

"Acceptes-tu nos excuses?"

"Excuses acceptées." grogna Rahkesh, tournant la tête de côté en haussant négligemment les épaules. Il regarda en arrière et les fixa d'un regard glacé. "Maintenant partez d'Akren et libérez mon camarade."

Un léger soupir se fit entendre dans l'air, et Rahkesh sentit quelque chose ressemblant à une caresse sur son visage, il repéra la magie et la reconnut. La Directrice avait écouté. Sa déclaration était une menace dans réellement en être une, en quelque sorte. Si le Conseil n'obéissait pas, les anciens étudiants d'Akren le découvriraient, par lui personnellement, et les étudiants et diplômés sauraient alors que le Conseil était entré dans l'école. Même si la Directrice l'avait probablement autorisé, le Conseil n'avait pas besoin de l'outrage que cela génèrerait. Le Conseil pouvait s'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant. Et, bien sûr, Rahkesh exprimait à tout le monde où étaient ses loyauté et quelles étaient les personnes pour lesquelles il se battrait. Cette conversation ne resterait pas privée ; Haedil la montrerait probablement à tous les autres fae d'Akren et Rahkesh présumait que ça ferait le tour en quelques jours. Ça améliorerait certainement la popularité de Rahkesh. Le fait qu'il disait la vérité (il le devait – il ne pouvait pas faire les magies pour bloquer les capacités du Conseil à lire la vérité) cela signifiait qu'il aurait un bonus d'honnêteté. Il voulait dire exactement ce qu'exprimait ses paroles. Le Conseil sourit.

"Entraîné à Akren et loyal envers Akren, en effet. Les diplômés plus âgés ont raison d'autant t'apprécier." C'était l'un d'entre eux qui parlait, pas eux tous. Rahkesh fronça légèrement les sourcils ; la voix était familière ... un peu comme celle de Justin. L'un de ses parents donc.

Le Conseil partit. Rahkesh put les sentir partir, comme une odeur qui disparaît. Il sentit sa propre réponse instinctive s'effacer en même temps. Alors qu'ils partaient, la présence de la Directrice lui sourit, une sensation déstabilisante, puis disparut. L'expression terriblement neutre d'Haedil disparut et ses yeux clignèrent furieusement alors que son esprit regagnait le contrôle de son corps.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu les ais laissé te faire ça." fit Rahkesh. Il était surpris. Juste comme ça, une année de colère partie et des choses plus ou moins remises à l'endroit. Étonnant comme les choses pouvaient arriver si vite quand tous ceux impliqués voulaient bien s'en donner la peine. Juste quelques minutes et la rencoeur d'une année était terminée. Haedil s'appuya contre le mur de marbre gravé et lança un regard fatigué à Rahkesh.

"Ton opinion du Conseil est peut-être un peu biaisé. Pour toutes les erreurs qu'ils ont fait avec toi, ils sont réellement un corps gouvernant efficace. Le premier Conseil a unifié les tribus fae et depuis lors le Conseil a terminé nos guerres et maintient nos tribus unifiées à travers des temps difficiles. Ils ont éradiqué toutes les principales épidémies infectieuses qu'avaient nos espèces, et ils ont amené chaque tribu et colonie à la littérature, dans de multiples langues. Nous avons tous une excellente santé maintenant et presque personne ne vit dans une réelle pauvreté. Nous avons un système de lois qui est consistant, quand nous avions plusieurs lois pour chaque situation, et nous avons des taux de criminalité plus bas que presque n'importe quelle autre espèce, à part peut-être les gobelins. Le Conseil a aussi guidé les fae dans des guerres pour nous protéger de tout ennemi qui a essayé de s'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'aux plus petites colonies, incluant l'assassinat des douzaines de personne récemment pour protéger les veelas, jusqu'à ce que les veelas leur demandent d'arrêter. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, ils te voient comme une curiosité et une possible menace, mais ils sont très efficaces, bien plus en réalité que n'importe quel gouvernement humain. Avec le changement survenus dans le Conseil ces derniers mois, nous attendons de bonnes choses." expliqua Haedil, fatigué. Rahkesh hocha la tête, sachant que son opinion du Conseil était seulement basée sur les évènements de l'année dernière. Et Haedil avait certainement raison à propos du Conseil étant meilleur que la plupart des gouvernements humains que connaissait Rahkesh, certainement meilleur que celui qu'avait son pays natal.

"As-tu tout entendu?"

"Oui. Ils auraient pu bloquer cela mais je leur ai fait savoir que je le combattrais." fit Haedil.

"De quoi diable parlaient-ils – les diplômés plus âgés?" demanda Rahkesh, confus. Haedil reposa sa tête contre le mur et sourit gentiment.

"Oh, Rahkesh, n'as-tu pas encore saisi? Après ce livre sur la magie Fourchelangue, tous les diplômés qui n'étaient pas déjà au courant ont jeté un oeil à tes résultats, ils ont posés des questions sur ta personnalité. Ils t'apprécient beaucoup, tout le monde. Tu es la nouvelle étoile d'Akren,notre Thunderbird."

Quelqu'un rigola derrière eux. Rahkesh se retourna et regarda pour voir Daray penché par dessus son épaule. Sygra, ne voulant pas parler ou déranger Rahkesh, était face au visage du vampire. Maintenant elle se détendit et s'enroula autour du cou de Rahkesh.

"Il a parfaitement raison, tu sais." fit le vampire, pas le moins du Monde gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'écouter. "Peu importe que les professeurs t'aiment et que notre Lord vampire t'invitera probablement à être son apprenti. Les diplômés se tiennent au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'école, des lettres d'informations sur les étudiants actuels. Juste au cas où ils verraient quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient engager plus tard. Tu es dans de nombreuses lettres."

"Ils font quoi?" demanda Rahkesh, vocalisant son incrédulité. Haedil rit.

"Nous pensions que tu pouvais ne pas le savoir. Puisque tu n'as pas été recruté par les méthodes habituelles, tu t'es juste amené un jour et tu as été accepté. Et clairement tu n'avais pas suffisamment d'informations passées dans ton dossier. Mais nous n'allions pas te le dire. Tu aurais pu paniquer. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mieux d'attendre que tu te sentes en sécurité ici. C'est seulement quelque chose que tout le monde à l'école sait, donc ne t'inquiète pas."

"Vous quoi?"

"Rahkesh tu étais du genre assez agressif et apeuré quand tu es arrivé ici." souligna Daray. "Les diplômés ont suivi tes exploits par les lettres d'information. Ton animagus y a certainement figuré, ainsi que ta transformation en basilic ainsi que le fait que tu ais complètement détruit une potion jamais encore altérées dans les caves sécurisées pendant l'expérimentation de Silas. Et nous y avons tous les deux été inscrits pour nos rapides avancées en sanguimagie. Et récemment tes démêlés avec les fae y ont été rapportés. Et ton implication avec le CFVM – que tu ais voyagé dans le temps, que tu ais combattu des démons, que tu ais un vampire-démon âgé loyal et ami, et ton désaccord avec Voldemort qui est l'un des autres basilics, ton implication dans le raid au Ministère Anglais, ton implication dans le fiasco du portail au Mexique tout cela. Ils ne publient rien qui puisse éventuellement porter préjudice, et ils publient seulement ce que la plupart des étudiants, ou le public général savent déjà ou peuvent apprendre. Cependant, cela a donné à tout le monde quelque chose d'intéressant à suivre pendant cette dernière année. Les diplômés sont assez fiers de t'avoir comme l'un d'entre nous."

Rahkesh secoua la tête, étonné. Et il ne s'en était pas aperçu? Cela semblait en effet très étrange, mais ça avait aussi du sens. Même après le diplôme, les anciens étudiants d'Akren restaient proches les uns des autres et des étudiants actuels. Être entraîné à Akren, c'était faire parti d'une très grande famille. Une famille qui pouvait vous tuer, mais qui était aussi absolument loyale contre le reste du monde. C'était une étrange dichotomie de violence de de loyauté.

"Viens," fit Haedil en tapant l'épaule de Rahkesh, "le dîner sera maintenant bientôt prêt." Rahkesh, réfléchissant encore, suivit le pas entre lui et Daray. Finalement, il décida d'oublier son apparente et précédemment inconnue notoriété.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demanda-t-il à Daray.

"Très bien." fit-il, ravi. "Je pense que je ferais mieux d'attendre une semaine avant d'entamer le suivant, juste pour être certain que tout s'est bien installé. En particulier parce que ceux-là sont les niveaux de base pour le set et qu'ils changent la façon dont je peux faire de la magie."

"C'est vrai, mais je pense que j'essaierais de terminer mon rituel de direction magique dans les six jours." fit Rahkesh. Sa magie commençait à se modifier donc ça devait être particulièrement efficace. Il méditerait plus tard et examinerait comment les runes fonctionnaient et comment sa magie les traversaient.

"Y-a-t-il eu des dégâts sur vos couteaux?" demanda Haedil à tous les deux. Haedil prévoyait d'essayer le même rituel dans quelques semaines.

"Aucun dégâts que j'ai pu trouver. Le professeur Darkwind était dans le coin avec le professeur Namach et ils n'ont rien senti non plus." fit Rahkesh.

"Ils sont venus te voir tous les deux?" demanda Daray, en souriant.

"Ouais."

"Namach va réellement essayer de te convaincre de devenir son prochain apprenti." fit Haedil. "En présument bien sûr que nous vivions assez longtemps pour nous en inquiéter."

"Tu y as déjà réfléchi?" demanda Daray.

"Vivre ou décider d'être transformé ou non en vampire?" demanda Rahkesh, étant délibérément obtus.

"Ne joue pas l'imbécile. Tu n'aurais pas à devenir un vampire pour être son apprenti." fit Haedil.

"Quoi?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Rahkesh, tu as clairement donné ton opinion sur le sujet." souligna Daray. "Je doute que Namach essaierait de te convaincre du contraire. Tous ses apprentis n'ont pas été des vampires, la majorité oui, mais pas tous. Merlin était aussi humain que toi."

"Merlin?"

"Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Je le sais maintenant."

"Merlin était un ami de certains diplômés quand il était un enfant. Akren était assez jeune alors mais grandissait en puissance. Il n'est jamais venu ici mais Namach l'a un peu entraîné, et Merlin a dû quitter l'Angleterre à un moment pour une raison ou une autre, il est resté avec Namach pendant quelques années. Cependant lui et Namach ont eu de sérieux désaccords sur le fait que les prophéties existaient réellement ou pas – Namach est convaincu que non. Ils sont cependant toujours restés bons amis. Namach a officié aux funérailles de Merlin, les deuxièmes, je parle, pas celles où il a fait semblant."

"Il n'a pas fait semblant. Il n'est juste pas resté mort. Il était l'un des quelques non-nécromanciens à réussir cela." corrigea Rahkesh.

"Peu importe. Il a aussi eu quelques apprentis fae, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu de loups garous."

"Hmmm."

"Donc?"

"Je pense que nous allons vivre." fit Rahkesh, choisissant délibérément la mauvaise question, Daray grogna. Haedil riait silencieusement. "Donc je n'ai pas à réfléchir à propos de l'autre question pour le moment." ajouta Rahkesh, souriant à l'air choqué de Daray. Pour un vampire, avoir le Lord Vampire le voulant possiblement comme apprenti serait une pensée importante et majeure. Rahkesh haussait les épaules.

"Rahkesh. As-tu une idée de combien c'est important?" demanda Daray, fâché.

"Oui. Je remets ça à plus tard."

"Et bien arrête." fit Daray. "Ça causera assez de remous qu'il l'envisage. Si ça ne se passe pas, tu peux parier que quelqu'un s'énervera. Pas la peine d'insulter tout le monde en leur faisant penser que tu n'en as rien à faire. Particulièrement puisqu'il n'y a pas de moyens plus rapide pour apprendre la sanguimagie que d'une personne qui en a inventé la plupart."

X

"On ne détruit rien. On pratique les sorts derrière des sorts de confinement ou sur certaines des cibles." fit Ally alors que le groupe entrait dans ses quartiers. Rahkesh prit l'un des confortables poufs avant que Nuri puisse le faire. La panthère gronda, agita sa queue, et se dirigea vers le lit d'Ally pour s'étendre au soleil.

"S'il fait ses griffes dessus, tu auras de gros ennuis." fit Ally à Silas.

"Il est parfaitement entraîné." fit Silas. "Grand-mère ne le supporterait pas autrement."

Nuri bailla et fit taper sa longue queue sur le lit d'Ally.

"Pouvons-nous l'utiliser pour nous entraîner?" demanda Daray.

"Seulement si je peux utiliser Satan." répondit Silas. Nuri siffla. "Relax Nuri, je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal."

Daray, toujours celui à tester les limites, envoya un sort qui ferait disparaitre la fourrure de Nuri. Nuri se leva, grondant. Sa fourrure brilla d'un éclat doré et le sort retourna vers Daray. Daray toucha le sol, le sort lui passa au dessus de la tête et laissa un trou noir dans le mur.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça avant." commenta Rahkesh aussi nonchalamment que possible alors qu'ils regardaient tous le félin. Nuri grogna, puis commença à se nettoyer avec de longs coups de sa langue rose.

"Daray ..." l'avertissement d'Ally fit rapidement reculer Rahkesh et Silas. Daray frissonna alors qu'Ally prenait l'une de ses gigantesques haches et commença à la faire tournoyer. Le vampire commença à réparer le mur tandis que tout le monde reprenait son siège. Silas s'approcha de Nuri et commença à chercher des dégâts. Nuri roula sur son dos, mit ses pattes sur le visage de Silas, et ronronna.

"Est-ce que tu lui as appris ça?" demanda Ally. "Ou est-ce que c'était ta magie?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre, et je n'ai jamais vu cette aura doré auparavant. Il peut surmonter un sort d'étourdissement, mais c'est un nouveau tour." fit Silas, en caressant l'une des oreilles de Nuri. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Nuri roula sur le dos et se plia en deux pour nettoyer ses griffes, ignorant complètement Silas. Les yeux de Silas eurent un air vague alors qu'il se connectait télépathiquement à Nuri autant qu'il le pouvait. Nuri pencha la tête et grogna. Silas cligna rapidement des yeux et se réveilla.

"Il peut simplement le faire." fit Silas en haussant les épaules. Rahkesh atteignit doucement l'esprit du vampire "Le sang d'elfe qu'il a bu?" Tout le monde n'était pas au courant de cela. Silas haussa de nouveau les épaules, bien que ses yeux ait eu de nouveau un air vague. Rahkesh supposa qu'il communiquait avec le professeur Namach.

"Vous voyez? Pas de dégâts." fit Daray, en terminant avec le mur. Silas revint au présent avant que son cousin remarque quelque chose. Ally commença à inspecter son mur réparé tout en engueulant Daray sur son jeté de sort.

Rahkesh était déjà en train de feuilleter un livre de magie noire. Des malédictions principalement. Ils avaient une matinée libre de tout le reste pour faire des listes de sorts qui pourraient fonctionner sur les démons. Il avait une liste de chose qu'il connaissait pas cœur, mais il avait été ralenti dans ses études depuis que le semestre avait commencé par tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait réellement besoin de quelques jours pour travailler sur des sorts. Heureusement ils avaient deux jours pour cela. Pas de classes, à part sanguimagie/nécromancie.

Ally s'installa près de Nuri et sortit un grand livre noir. "J'ai ce sort que j'attendais d'essayer." fit-elle, en le tenant.

"Vas-y." fit Rianae.

"C'est un sort qui rompt les intestins, mais il passe à travers la peau sans dommage en suivant le réseau de nerfs du corps. J'ai pensé que peut-être, puisqu'ils sont immortels et qu'ils sont des gaillards durs au mal, l'un de nos vampires pourrait être volontaire ...?"

Rianae, Daray et Silas levèrent tous des boucliers et se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis Ally, avec prudence. Justin, recroquevillé à côté de Rianae, s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter toute explosion.

Il y eut un long silence nerveux, puis Haedil commença à rire.

"Mieux vaux attraper le prochain qui essayera de boire son sang et faire un essai." fit-il.

"Pouvons-nous trouver des potions et d'autres choses en dehors des sorts?" demanda Daray, "Ils n'ont pas dit que nous ne le pouvions pas."

"Les étudiants en potions s'occupent de ça." fit Tyler, en arrivant en retard.

"Tyler!" fit Silas, "Tu es encore vivante?"

"Pas la peine de sembler déçus." plaisanta Tyler alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans le dernier canapé de libre, semblant complètement épuisée.

"Nous ne le sommes pas. Mais personne ne t'avais vu depuis l'année dernière." fit rapidement Rahkesh alors que Silas roulait des yeux.

"J'étais occupée. Je prenais des cours de potions supplémentaires, à Akren et dans d'autres écoles. Je veux avoir ma Maîtrise en Potion pour les vacances d'hiver.." fit Tyler. Rahkesh calcula mentalement, aux vacances d'hiver, cela signifierait que Tyler aurait vingt ans, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient réussi cela. Il semblait que cela prenait tout ce qu'elle avait . Sûrement qu'une Maîtrise en avance ne valait quand même pas cela. "J'ai étudié pendant tout l'été avec certains des anciens Maîtres des Potions."

"Les vacances d'hiver, hein? Quel dommage que nous serons tous morts." fit Daray. "A quoi sont parvenus les étudiants en potions?"

Tyler sourit férocement, "Vous verrez. Les démons regretteront d'avoir mis le pied sur Terre."

"Allez-y, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter ici." fit Rahkesh.

"Nous avons Strawlime." déclara simplement Tyler, comme si cela signifiait tout, ce qui était la vérité. Le tuer en série psychopathe d'Akren, bien qu'étant un excellent professeur, était plus qu'un peu effrayant. Avec une saison de la chasse aux démons ouverte pour en tuer autant qu'il voulait avec n'importe quelle méthode qu'il voulait Strawlime était sans aucun doute dans son élément. "Il parle depuis des semaines de meurtres et de tueurs en série ayant finalement une place dans le monde. Il a rassemblé toutes ses vieilles expériences pour les tester sur les démons."

"Est-ce qu'on a assez de prisonniers pour ça?" demanda Silas.

"Non. Mais Strawlime a poussé le professeur Namach a lui donner une cinquantaine des corps du petit fiasco au Mexique. Nous avons testé des choses et nous avons enregistré les effets. Ce n'est pas très réaliste, puisqu'ils sont morts et tout, mais nous avons une bonne idée de comment faire franchir l'armure d'écailles à une potion." expliqua Tyler.

X

"Ça fait quatre jours. Est-ce que ton basilic est encore dans l'une de ses sautes d'humeur?" demanda sèchement Namach, regardant Rahkesh se décaler légèrement. Rahkesh se redressa suffisamment pour hausser les épaules. Il s'était donné à fond pour terminer son rituel de direction magique. Ça s'était passé sans problème, mais sa peau lui faisait mal et son corps lui faisait savoir de façon certaine que le faire aussi tôt n'avait pas été le bon choix.

"Tu sens suffisamment stable, je suppose." fit Namach, "Peut-être un peu fou." Il respira profondément et Rahkesh se demanda combien d'étapes avait la sanguimagie liée à l'odeur de Namach. Et combien de variations pour des choses spécifiques. Sa capacité à sentir la sanguimagie et même de savoir exactement comment elle fonctionnait était extrême. Namach pouvait en apprendre plus tout ce qui concernait la sanguimagie par une profonde respiration que la plupart des sanguimage? en apprendraient en une semaine d'études. Bien sûr, les capacités et la magie inhérente vampirique devaient aussi aider.

Rahkesh avait l'intention de prendre plusieurs jours de plus, mais Voldemort avait fait un raid sur une enclave veela la veille. Il avait apparemment brûlé une bibliothèque et volé une autre. Et les fae étaient énervés. Cela n'avait pas aidé que les sirènes, disparues depuis le début du Conclave, n'aient pas encore été retrouvées. Ils avaient trouvé des traces de magies de démons des mers dans le coin. Les harpies étaient descendues sur les îles pour enquêter, seulement pour revenir quand les espions de Voldemort avaient été trouvés en train de tourner autour de la dernière colonie de harpies restant en Angleterre. Ce qui était très, très mauvais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald avait roulé les harpies une fois, et une seule fois. Elles avaient décimé ses partisans et avaient retardé sa montée au pouvoir de plusieurs années. Les harpies avaient fait fuir les espions de Voldemort, mais Voldemort avait astucieusement planifié une petite bataille et avait réussi à collecter du sang de harpie. Une substance très puissante. Les harpies avaient répliqué en anéantissant les loups garous restant partisans de Voldemort ce matin-là. Voldemort et les fae étaient à couteaux tirés. Et maintenant c'était seulement une question de temps. Rahkesh devait se débarrasser de Voldemort rapidement. Et il se sentait mal à l'aise de le tenter sans au moins la première étape de son rituel de direction magique.

"Il semble que le couteau s'en soit bien sorti." fit le professeur Darkwind au professeur Namach. "Cela devrait être un indicateur de son état général."

"Il est juste là, et aurait pu vous dire qu'il va bien." fit Rahkesh en soupirant légèrement. "Je suis épuisé et ma peau est irritée, mais la magie se déplace déjà sans problème."

Le professeur Darkwind retourna vers les salles de métallomagie sans un autre mot. Rahkesh le regarda partir et jeta un coup d'œil à Namach. Darkwind était simplement étrange parfois.

"Il est toujours comme cela." fit Namach à la question non posée. "Toujours, même quand il était un étudiant ici."

"Je me sens réellement bien." fit Rahkesh.

"Je peux le sentir. Je peux aussi sentir que ton sang change de nouveau." fit Namach. Rahkesh grinça des dents alors que l'ancien vampire levait un sort anti-écoute alors qu'il parlait.

"Encore?"

"Il n'a jamais arrêté. Le sang de dragon est encore loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi. Il est juste contenu par tes magies, tes formes animales, ton espèce, ton esprit et toutes les blessures que tu as eu depuis que tu l'as bu. Tu as changé lentement depuis qu'il est entré dans ton système. Il ralentit quoiqu'il se passe grandement puis il fait bouger très rapidement certaines choses. Ce Thunderbird aurait mis plus de temps pour se manifester si le sang de dragon ne l'avait pas chassé de ton esprit pour se faire de la place. Je ne trouve pas de réel schéma dans ce qu'il t'arrive, puisque le sang de dragon a eu un seul réel effet direct – tes yeux. Le reste sont des changements secondaires chimiques et magiques qui n'ont aucun rythme ou raison apparents. Je suspecte qu'ils ont des effets directs évidents, mais j'aurais besoin de tester ton sang sur un vampire pour le confirmer."

"Je ne préfèrerai pas."

"Je suspecte aussi que ça pourrait ne pas être dans le meilleur intérêt." acquiesça Namach. "Xanthius et moi sommes d'accord sur certaines choses, un : ton sang est aussi mortel pour les vampires que du sang de dragon à moins qu'ils réussissent à simplement le surpasser en puissance, deux : ton sang est inflammable quand tu le choisis, trois : ton sang rejette les poisons et la plupart des toxines plutôt que de se mélanger avec et de les absorber – comme de l'huile et de l'eau, quatre : ton sang fait des caillots au niveau des blessures réellement rapidement, cinq : ton sang est peut être hautement électrifié, six : les cellules de ton sang ne meurent pas quand tu transfères ta magie à travers la mort puis que tu la fais revenir, sept : ton sang peut réabsorber l'électricité qui est passé à travers la mort et en est revenu sans effets secondaires."

"Ça semble être de grands changements."

"Pas vraiment. La même chose peut être faite avec de la sanguimagie et quelques années de travail acharné, et un sanguimage suffisamment fort pourrait probablement forcer brutalement ton corps et ta magie dans l'état où tu étais auparavant, bien que seulement très temporairement. Le Thunderbird a toujours fait parti de toi ; le sang de dragon l'a juste forcé à apparaitre plus tôt. Maintenant je sens que les changements s'accélèrent de nouveau." grimaça Namach. "Et bien sûr les Vashora l'ont probablement senti à un moment ou à un autre." Rahkesh grogna. "Ne t'inquiète pas, si le sang de dragon était nocif pour toi, nous le saurions."

"Définissez 'nocif'." fit Rahkesh. Namach l'ignora.

"Je suspecte que nous verrons quelques effets intéressants rapidement." fit Namach, sans enthousiasme. "Et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas impatient de voir ce qu'il se passera ensuite. J'ai quelques soupçons de ce qu'il va bientôt t'arriver, et je dois admettre que je ne me réjouis pas à cette perspective."

"Allez-vous me dire ce qui vous inquiète?"

"Non."

"Merci." grogna Rahkesh, la voix presque un sifflement et semblant totalement non-naturelle. Bizarrement, et complètement hors de son caractère, Namach ne réagit pas à l'évident irrespect.

"Si cela arrive, tu le sauras." fit Namach en soupirant. "Fais savoir aux autres étudiants que nous n'aurons pas cours aujourd'hui. Nvara annoncera plus tard une réunion pour les étudiants en sanguimagie pour programmer une révision des défenses sanguimagiques. Je n'ai qu'un certain nombre de golems et je suspecte que je vais devoir travailler sur mes propres sanguimagies."

Après que l'ancien ait disparu, Rahkesh fit une pause pour se demander si Namach travaillait sur ses sanguimagies pour anticiper ce qui allait arriver à Rahkesh. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait inquiéter le Maître Sanguimage régnant sur le monde.

X

"Dix mètres de titane résistant à l'acide. Il a été trempé quarante fois dans dix millimètres de Diamant Bleu." fit la sorcière les dirigeant, en désignant les murs épais. Rahkesh n'en savait pas assez sur l'art militaire russe pour lire son rang d'après son uniforme, mais tous les morceaux d'or et les décorations devaient compter pour quelque chose. Elle portait une baguette, un couteau incurvé, et un pistolet à main moldu. Plus six fioles attachées à sa ceinture que Rahkesh pariait qu'elles étaient remplies de potions. Les soldats qu'ils avaient dépassés portaient des uniformes à l'allure officiel de style moldu, plutôt que les longues robes que les Aurors anglais portaient généralement. Rahkesh pensait que les uniformes moldus étaient plus pratiques pour se déplacer, mais peut-être pas aussi bons qu'une armure intégrale et pas aussi bons pour dissimuler des choses.

Le Diamant Bleu était une potion, de couleur bleue électrique, qui était aussi dure que du véritable diamant. C'était une invention récente d'un Maître des Potions diplômé d'Akren. Très épais quand il était bien préparé, quand il séchait il se scellait en une structure cristalline qui ressemblait, du dessus à du verre. Les lasers pouvaient le percer, mais pas grand chose d'autre. La structure signifiait que quand c'était égratigné, les morceaux adjacents glissaient pour remplir le vide, et parce que c'était magique, l'ensemble se ressoudait. Cela prendrait très longtemps, en travaillant continuellement dessus de traverser quatre cent millimètres.

Les russes avaient demandé que lui et Sharahak fassent le tour de leur bâtiment "à l'épreuve des démons". C'était un immense bunker destiné à loger jusqu'à cinq cent personnes pendant environ deux ans en cas d'attaque. Rahkesh n'avait jamais vu d'installations militaires et il était curieux de voir ce que les russes avaient construits. Sharahak était juste inquiet de leurs chances de survie.

Le périmètre avait été recouvert de technologies moldues. Des caméras, des canons à guidage laser, des tanks téléguidés, des mines, des pièges et des missiles téléguidés avec les habituels explosifs moldus. Plus près il y avait eu des sorts de filimagie si serrés qu'à ces endroits-là les pierres n'existaient plus vraiment et que rien ne poussait. La filimagie avait été étonnante, faite avec plus d'une centaine de variété de fils, par des douzaine de filimage. Chacun avec un système de nœuds et des techniques différentes, certains sorts offensifs, d'autres défensifs. Tous partageant des flots de pouvoir, mais capable d'isoler une série si elle était endommagée; comme l'amputation d'un membre, et puis de le sceller pour sauver l'ensemble. C'était un système étonnant, et avec le centre des protections à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ça serait presque impossible de les enlever. Le centre de filimagie était à l'intérieur, mais relié à la filimagie à l'extérieur par de la spiritumagie, plutôt qu'avec des fils pour ne pas compromettre les barrières physiques. Quelqu'un, probablement plus d'une seule personne, avait donné son âme pour créer cet endroit. Rahkesh avait suspecté quelque brave personne qui était pour une raison ou pour une autre incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre dans le combat proprement dit, mais qui était prêt à sacrifier son âme pour que d'autres aient une chance? Particulièrement si on lui promettait que sa famille aurait une place dans le bunker quand le temps viendrait.

"C'est résistant à la chaleur?" demanda Sharahak en frappant le mur.

"Oui. Nous avons versé du magma pur dessus." répondit-elle. Rahkesh se demanda comment ils s'en étaient procurés. "Il y a plusieurs couches de protections filimagiques, plus des protections en métallomagie et en sanguimagie. Même si les démons se procurent d'étonnants lasers, ça ne leur servira à rien. Les Mages se sont surpassés. Ils ont fait en sorte que tout ce qui est lancé se retourne contre l'envoyeur."

"Les démons n'ont pas de telles technologies." fit Sharahak. "Mais si le pire arrive ils peuvent éventuellement l'apprendre des moldus. Cependant leur magie personnelle est généralement incompatible avec ... ahh ... les circuits." fit Sharahak, buttant sur le mot. Avec beaucoup d'aide de Namach, il rattrapait rapidement son retard, mais il lui fallait encore du temps pour comprendre la technologie moldue.

"C'est une bonne chose à savoir, moins ils s'adaptent en agissant avec les moldus le mieux c'est." fit leur guide. "C'est aussi résistant aux radiations.. Nous avons fait des études par rapports aux progrès des moldus en matière d'énergie nucléaire. Notre gouvernement et le leur sont assez proches. Ils ne se plaignent pas de ne plus entendre parler d'une tonne de déchets radioactifs." Elle les guida vers une porte sur le côté. "Trois séries de portails. Deux ne peuvent pas être ouverts en même temps. Il y a une autre couche de titane et l'espace entre est rempli de coquilles de cocons de Fées Dorées. Nous les avons réduites en poudre, chauffées à blanc, mélangées avec du souffre liquide, puis nous avons versé le mélange et l'avons laissé durcir. Toute la structure peut bouger de douze mètres dans n'importe quelle direction et revenir. Cela devrait nous donner de bonnes chances en cas d'impact ou de tremblement de terre provoqué par la magie. Et il n'y a aucune ligne de faille naturelle aux alentours."

"A quelle rapidité ça se passe?" demanda Rahkesh, pensant à un écrasement.

"Lentement. Une grande pression fait pencher le bâtiment jusqu'à un certain point, après cela les fils provenant des cocons résistent, plus de résistance sous plus de pression. Petit impact à la fin et un lent retour à la normal."

"Un démon arche peut faire presque autant de dégâts qu'un grand Sibérien à Écailles de Glace." fit Sharahak, se référant à la plus nordique des espèces de dragons se trouvant en Russie. Une espèce descendant des Dragons des Glaces, comme les Dragons des Glaces ils grandissaient tout au long de leur vie. "Un ancien vraiment très puissant pourrait faire bien plus, ils grandissent toujours." Rahkesh rangea cela dans un coin, les démons arches fonctionnaient un peu comme les anciennes espèces de dragon.

"La force brute ne les mènera pas loin là." Les couloirs pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu de travail, pensa Rahkesh. Tout était gris, orange vif et bleu foncé. Ça déconcentrait l'esprit, vraiment. Le couloir principal était marqué de lignes rouges, vertes, bleues et pourpres. Ils avaient dépassé les tournants pour les autres, et suivaient maintenant le rouge, qui continuait droit devant.

La ligne rouge les guida jusqu'au centre de commande. C'était une pièce rectangulaire avec des murs blancs et une rangée de sièges. Un système de monitoring magique occupait deux murs. De petits cristaux avec des étiquètes brillaient, clignotaient ou étaient noirs. Une demi-douzaine de techniciens travaillaient. Rahkesh fut surpris de voir ce qui paraissait être une variante d'un clavier moldu rattaché à plusieurs stations. Clairement non-électrique, c'était un autre système dont il n'était pas familier. Cependant les écrans luisants remplis de potions affichaient clairement des informations d'une façon similaire à celle d'un ordinateur. Rahkesh Rahkesh ne parlaient pas vraiment d'autres langues à part l'anglais, le chachapoyaro et le fourchelangue, mais Sharahak étudiait les écrits, reconnaissant clairement quelque chose.

"Les lignes au sol montrent le chemin vers tous les centres civils et militaires." Rahkesh se retourna pour voir un homme petit et massif avec des yeux noirs étincelants. Comme leur guide précédent il portait un nombre ridicule de morceaux dorés et de décorations colorées. "Le rouge pour les unités militaires stationnées ici, le pourpre pour les laboratoires et les stations de travail pour les défenses magiques, le vert et le bleu pour les différentes sections des quartiers civils. Les civils ne peuvent pas aller vers les zones purement rouges ou pourpres à moins qu'ils ne portent le document magique approprié et le code d'accès.

Un système qui avait du sens, pensa Rahkesh. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de civils courant autour de vous pendant une guerre. Et tandis que cela semblait étrange de séparer les militaires russes de certains endroits où les plus intenses magies étaient produites, c'était une sorte de mesure de sécurité paranoïaque ; les membres de Guildes ne pouvaient pas faire pleinement partie d'une armée. Aucun membre d'une Guilde, la Guide des Filimages ou toute autre, ne pouvait rejoindre une armée dans le monde, à part en tant que consultant.

C'était un peu un problème dans de nombreux pays. Si leurs meilleurs et plus brillants étudiants allaient aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient dans un système magique, ils devraient rejoindre l'une des Guildes, s'ils le faisaient il ne pouvaient plus être embrigadés. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, alors le pays ne pouvaient pas faire appel à autant de mages quasi-patriotiques et ils sembleraient moins instruits par rapport aux autres pays.

Le système avait vu le jour parce que ceux qui s'entraînaient si longtemps dans une certaine branche de magie n'aimaient pas se faire dire quoi faire par leur pays d'origine, et ils avaient voulu une certaine forme de sécurité vis à vis des politiques. Ceux d'Akren étaient déjà en sécurité face à la possibilité d'être appelé à la guerre par leur pays d'origine. D'autres ne l'étaient pas. Donc les Guildes avaient décidés de retirer tous leurs membres de tout service militaire, à part en tant que consultants, ou si la Guilde décidait de prendre partie – ce qui devait encore se produire.

Bien sûr, "consultant" était un terme qui avait une grande variété de significations. Pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale plusieurs nécromanciens avaient activement combattus, avec la connaissance que leurs gouvernements moldus, leur Guilde, et sous les ordre de leur Ministère de la Magie. Ce que les membres des Guildes décidaient de faire était leurs affaires. La Guilde était là pour dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être forcés de se battre. Certaines Guildes avaient aussi des règles pour rappeler leurs membres si la Guilde votait l'impartialité ou votait pour se joindre à un camp. Évidemment, si un membre de Guilde était tué en combattant pour un côté ou l'autre alors il n'y aurait aucune répercussion. Mais si un membre de Guilde mourrait d'une autre manière, même accidentellement, alors le reste de la Guilde pourrait réduire la nation responsable à l'état de ruines fumantes. Heureusement pour tout le monde, cette situation ne s'était encore jamais produite.

Pour ceux qui étaient trop actifs dans les guerres que menaient leurs pays, la guilde leur demanderait quelques fois de se désister. Et Rahkesh avait le soupçon que certaines guildes avaient l'habitude d'assassiner leurs dissidents s'ils ne suivaient pas les ordres, ne serait-ce que pour garder l'équilibre du pouvoir dans le monde entier quelque peu prévisible et stable. Donc que les Russes se méfient de laisser les gens qui deviendraient probablement des membres de Guilde dans leur centre de commandement militaires était compréhensible. Ce qui était moins compréhensible c'était ce qui faisait penser aux russes qu'ils pouvaient tenir à l'écart des membres de Guilde s'ils voulaient entrer.

"Un système sensible." fit Rahkesh approbateur, en voyant que l'homme attendait qu'il réponde.

"Non ça ne l'est pas. Si nous vivons ici caché comme des lapins effrayés avec un loup au dessus du terrier il ne resterait pas assez d'entre nous pour se soucier de choses comme ça, et au diable les Guildes." claqua le petit homme. Sharahak fut surpris, Rahkesh réussit à ne pas réagir du tout.

"J'imagine que quiconque faisant une sanguimagie d'attaque risquée avec des opérations offensives dans le bunker appréciera de ne pas avoir à utiliser trop de fermetures sur la pièce pour éloigner les enfants curieux." répondit sèchement Rahkesh, cachant très bien sa réaction de surprise.

L'homme plissa les yeux en se tournant vers lui, "Ça dépend, n'est-ce pas? Si nous pouvions sauver seulement une petite partie des humains magiques, est-ce que nous choisirons les enfants?"

"Une chose intéressante à considérer," acquiesça Rahkesh. "J'imagine que vous l'avez porté au Conclave?"

"Oui, nous l'avons fait." Leur guide original l'interrompit avant que son homologue ne puisse dire autre chose. "Ils en discutent aujourd'hui."

"Savez-vous combien de complexes comme celui-ci sont opérationnels?" demanda Rahkesh.

"Aucun. Celui-là n'est pas encore approvisionné. Au moment où les démons pourront ré-attaquer, il devrait y avoir suffisamment d'endroits comme celui-là pour cinquante milles personnes, au minimum, ou peut-être plus, de toutes les espèces magiques, dans le monde." fit-elle. "Certains espaces sont construits spécialement pour les centaures, les peuples de la mer et les êtres féériques, le reste d'entre nous ont des besoins suffisamment similaires pour vivre ensemble. En réalité, nous attendons plus d'une centaine de milliers d'espaces, mais certaines des autres nations sont restées évasives sur ce qu'elles construisent, ou ont déjà construit. Ensuite chaque espèce choisit qui envoyer. Nous travaillons sur une base de cinquante mille, s'il y en a plus ce sera juste une bonne nouvelle."

"J'imagine qu'il y a des débats." fit Rahkesh, se demandant s'il pouvait aller voir.

"Les premiers combat ont eu lieu dans le hall." fit l'homme en hochant la tête. "La conclusion à midi, notre temps, était de diviser les quotas sur des pourcentages de la population magique totale. De toutes les espèces magiques intelligentes – qui sont toutes bien sûr des membres du CFVM – le pourcentage de chaque espèce est en tain d'être calculé en ce moment. Les humains se retrouveront probablement avec le plus grand puisque nous représentons un large pourcentage des espèces magiques totales, et alors nous devrons décider qui nous choisirons de sauver si le pire se produit."

"Si tout le monde partage ses connaissances et construit ensemble ces bunker alors les pays individuels ne décideront pas pour eux-mêmes." observa Rahkesh. "Tous les humains devront être d'accord."

"Exactement." L'homme que Rahkesh pensait être un Général, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore donné son nom, dit. "Cela devrait être une réunion intéressante."

Cela, décida Rahkesh, était l'euphémisme du mois. Un moment plus tard, il sentit une présence vampirique, les portes principales s'ouvrirent et le Maître de Moscou, Vladimir Konovalov, entra en discutant avec un humain, suivi par deux vampires.

"Bonjour Sharahak, Rahkesh," fit Konovalov. "Voici le Général Andropov de l'Armée de l'Air Magique Russe."

"Comment les vampires vont-ils exactement supporter de vivre dans un bunker?" demanda Rahkesh, "Je présume que tout le monde ici ne sera pas enclin à partager son sang." Les trois humains sourirent un peu.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." répondit Konovalov, en dévoilant ses crocs. "Nous faisons actuellement une collecte. Nous aurons suffisamment de stock pour une décennie. Nos besoins seront bien moindre que toute autre espèce ici. Le problème sera de donner assez d'espace aux loups garous pour se transformer, puisque nous ne pouvons pas compter stocker suffisamment de potion tue-loup. Même la meilleure qualité requiert des conditions précises de stockage pour une longue période de temps."

"La meilleure solution serait que la plupart des humains deviennent des vampires, alors nous pourrions avoir assez de place pour plus – nous n'avons pas besoin d'autant d'espace pour faire pousser ou stocker de la nourriture." fit l'un des aides de Konovalov.

"Uh huh. Ou nous pourrions ne garder que quelques vampires. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin d'une diversité génétique ou de quelque chose dans le genre. Un petit suceur de sang serait suffisant pour regarnir la population. Non pas que nous ayons vraiment besoin des vampires, puisque vous êtes juste des parasites." fit joyeusement le Général Andropov, souriant alors que l'un des deux aides grognait après lui. Konovalov sembla simplement amusé.

"Quelques uns d'entre nous étions inquiet que Tristan Namach puise faire exactement cela." fit-il. "Ce ne serait pas sans précédent. Ou, peut-être, qu'il garderait quelques uns d'entre nous, ceux utiles et intelligents." Un coup d'œil à son aide à la langue bien pendue généra un grincement.

Bien sûr 'utile et intelligent' inclurait Konovalov qui était un ancien apprenti de Namach et qui était l'un des quelques vampires qui portait le sang de l'ancien, faisant de Konovalov, d'Hadrian et d'Anandi des sortes de frères. Namach n'avait pas transformé Konovalov, mais il avait tué celui qui l'avait fait (Il avait dû le faire, pour avoir Konovalov) et il avait utilisé son propre sang pour renouveler la connexion perdue que Vladimir pouvait avoir avec la lignée dont il venait. Puisque les vampires pouvaient être plus ou moins contrôlés par leurs ancêtres directs, et que Namach était ridiculement puissant dans le système magique vampirique, son contrôle sur ceux qui portaient son sang était bien plus puissant que la normale. Konovalov lui appartenait pratiquement, même s'il était l'un des plus puissant vampire existants.

Rahkesh se demanda si Namach considérerait l'idée de saisir l'opportunité de se débarrasser d'une bonne partie de sa propre espèce. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, en s'occupant personnellement de la moitié d'entre eux. Mais ...

"Il voulait se débarrasser de la plupart des vampires, la façon de le faire n'impliquerait pas de laisser les démons rassembler une plus grande force d'esclaves qu'ils n'en ont déjà." souligna Rahkesh.

"Nous sommes inquiet à ce sujet." fit Konovalov. Ses deux camarades, dont Rahkesh ne connaissait toujours pas les noms, hochèrent la tête. "Tout ceux qui ne trouveront pas de place à l'abri seront capturés ou tués – c'est le pire des scénario dont nous discutons – et les capturés seront très utiles aux démons."

"Ce pourrait être une bonne idée d'effacer les souvenirs de ceux qui ont aidés à construire les abris, s'ils ne sont pas choisis pour y rester." fit Sharahak.

"Nous considérons aussi la production en masse de potion suicide gratuite." fit la femme.

"Les loups garous en ont une. La meute de Los Angeles la produit et la distribue." fit Rahkesh. Liam, l'un des étudiants loups garous d'Akren, a développé plusieurs systèmes d'injection, au cas où il serait attaché ou immobilisé.

"Est-ce qu'Akren a ses propres lieux sécurisés?" demanda l'homme toujours sans nom. Rahkesh ne montra aucune expression ; intérieurement il grimaça, se demandant si les russes l'avaient invité ici juste pour qu'il pose la question.

"Pas encore. L'association des Anciens d'Akren n'a pas encore décidé comment construire la meilleure protection. Naturellement les protections habituelles de l'école nous garderont relativement en sécurité, mais elles ne sont pas indestructibles." fit Rahkesh, mentant facilement. L'un des aides de Konovalov roula des yeux. Rahkesh vit Konovalov cligner une fois des yeux, le vampire derrière lui se redressa, se retourna, fit deux pas et disparut. Rahkesh se demanda ce qui aller lui arriver, probablement rien de bon.

"Si les démons s'en prennent à l'Académie, ce serait une pitié de perdre un tel établissement." Rahkesh souhaita savoir qui était cet homme. Cela devenait absurde.

"Les démons verront rapidement qu'ils se retrouvent avec plus qu'ils ne peuvent gérer, s'ils se concentrent sur nous." fit Rahkesh. "Il semblerait qu'ils soient suffisamment intelligents pour essayer quelque chose d'autre." Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Il n'avait pas d'instructions sur quoi dire ou pas aux russes. Et presque tout à Akren était un secret vis à vis des extérieurs. "Votre système de sécurité externe semble être une bonne défense contre les démons." fit Rahkesh. "Je suis un peu inquiet par le fait que nous n'en savons pas assez sur leurs magies pour savoir s'ils peuvent entrer." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sharahak.

"J'imagine qu'ils trouveront un moyen pour éventuellement rentrer. J'en sais beaucoup sur les magies qu'ils utilisent dans leur vie civile, mais j'en sais peu sur ce que les Ensorceleurs utilisent au combat. Aucun des enchantements ou des sorts que je connais permettrait de franchir ce que vous avez là, mais je suspecte qu'ils ont quelque chose qui y réussira. Ils sont rentrés dans Atlantis." souligna Sharahak. "Je suggérerais d'ajouter des protections sanguimagiques, ainsi que de la fili et de la metallomagie. La différence dans leur magie signifiera qu'ils devront les découper plutôt que les défaire. Je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent suivre vos connexions magiques suffisamment bien pour entrer à l'intérieur. Bien que je puisse avoir tort, ils ont des ensorceleurs très intelligents."

"Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons avoir une copie de ce qu'Akren utilise pour sa forteresse?" demanda sèchement le petit homme.

"Étant donné que nous n'avons rien spécifiquement contre les démons, ce serait un effort vain." fit calmement Rahkesh, se demandant au juste qui il était et pour qui il travaillait. Et qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il pouvait poser de telles questions.

"N'avez-vous rien découvert des corps des démons que vous avez étudié?"

"Rien d'utilisable pour les empêcher de pénétrer dans un endroit" répondit Rahkesh, cette fois presque honnête.

"Donc toutes les possibilités doivent être explorées. Est-ce que les protections de sanguimagie ont déjà été activées?"

"Je n'étais pas au courant que nous avions de telles protections." fit sèchement Rahkesh. "Est-ce que Moscou a activé ses protections?"

"Pas encore."

"Ils feraient mieux d'y ajouter de la metallomagie." suggéra Sharahak.

"Et de la filimagie." acquiesça Rahkesh. "Les démons n'ont pas accès aux fibres que nous avons, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il à Sharahak.

"Non, je ne pense pas." fit Sharahak.

"Plus de filimagie et de metallomagie alors." fit Konovalov. "Vous devriez contacter les gobelins." fit-il aux humains. "Merci Sharahak, Rahkesh."

La femme qui les avait guidé jusque là les mena vers la sortie. Derrière eux, Konovalov se retourna pour faire face au plus plus petit des deux hommes.

"Quel souhait de mort as-tu donc? Essayer de soutirer des informations sur les défenses de l'Académie d'Akren?" grogna le Lord vampire. L'homme ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Konovalov le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse commencer. "Je suis parfaitement au courant de pour qui tu travailles, Viktor, et ton rapport inclura une recommandation de cesser tout effort pour découvrir les systèmes de défense d'Akren. Sinon je te renverrai chez toi, dans une boite à chaussure."

"Mes ordres ..."

"Sont apparemment d'insulter tout représentant d'Akren que tu rencontres." claqua Konovalov. "Est-ce que tes supérieurs veulent déterminer ce qu'il faut pour que nous les considérions comme des menaces suffisantes pour que nous nous en débarrassions?"

"Maintenant vous voyez ..."

"Aucun d'entre vous ne verra grand chose depuis l'intérieur d'un cercueil, Viktor. Quoique vous fassiez d'autre pour déterminer les préparatifs de bataille d'Akren, cela cesse immédiatement" fit Konovalov d'une voix froide. D'un mouvement de sa lourde cape, le vampire était parti, son aide le suivit. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent disparus, le Général Andropov se tourna vers son camarade.

"Imbécile. Il y a des millions de moyens pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe à Akren. C'était probablement la tentative la moins subtile que j'ai jamais vu."

"Ça serait bien de savoir combien d'entre eux ils peuvent sauver. Si tous leurs diplômés et étudiants se réfugient entre eux, le reste du monde perd sa meilleure force de combat."

"J'imagine que si quelqu'un survit ce sera eux, et leurs chances sont meilleures ensemble. L' Association des Anciens y a probablement déjà réfléchi. Dis à Moscou qu'ils feraient mieux de demander eux-mêmes à Marvin Gale, plutôt que d'essayer de faire dévoiler des secrets à un étudiant. Est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait simplement te dire tout ce qu'ils avaient?"

"Il aurait pu le faire."

"Il aurait pu te prendre pour une menace et te transformer en tas de boue." fit sèchement le Général. "Et nous recevrions une enquête sévère de l'AAA. Tu peux parier que cela sera rapporté. Marvin Gale sera demain à Moscou demandant de savoir à quoi nous pensions, et il aura probablement les souvenirs de Rahkesh pour preuve. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi."

X

Le Général de l'Armée de l'Air avait raison. Moins de quinze minutes après être rentré à Akren, Rahkesh était dans le bureau de Marvin Gale. Le loup garou sanguimage avait son bureau, et tous les bureaux de l'AAA, dans un discret bâtiment de briques de style victorien situé près des places sécurisées d'Akren. Il était possible d'accéder à cet endroit par des douzaines de points autour du monde, mais les clés magiques utilisées pour le faire fermaient tout automatiquement si l'utilisateur n'était pas d'Akren.

Marvin était le même que Rahkesh l'avait toujours vu. Un vieux jean effacé et un T-shirt usé, des bottes de combat avec des lacets remontant haut. La seule chose qui n'avait pas l'air usé et abîmé étaient les diverses pièces de métal qu'il portait. Boucles d'oreille, collier, bagues, brassards, gants, épingles, et boutons faits en métallomagie.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit." fit rageusement Rahkesh. C'était la troisième fois que Marvin avait posé la question. Le vieux loup garou solitaire faisait les cent pas devant de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur une clairière avec une fontaine d'aigles en marbre près de la maison.

"Ils sont probablement juste motivés par la peur. Tout le monde panique sur le sujet." L'autre personne dans la pièce était un humain. Une femme plus âgée avec des cheveux noirs grisonnants dans un costume bleu foncé avec d'épaisses lunettes perchées sur son nez. C'était Greta Milner, la vice présidente de l'Association des Anciens d'Akren, une filimage du Troisième Tier et, avant d'avoir été élue, la propriétaire d'un business qui produisait des chaussures magiques. Marvin travaillait plus la politique et la finance, Greta s'occupait plus des opérations en cours des diplômés, ce qui incluait tout des protections dans les maisons sécurisées, aux classes offertes au public, à la gestion des réunions entre les diplômés associés en affaire dans des lieux sécurisés, et le côté sécuritaire des choses. Leurs responsabilités se recoupaient beaucoup mais ils faisaient une excellente équipe et dirigeaient l'AAA depuis plus d'une décennie.

"Ça serait particulièrement idiot de ne pas l'être. Je suis étonné qui tout le monde ait été aussi calme jusque là. Donner au public la nouvelle qu'ils vont être tués ou réduits en esclavage, et ne pas avoir encore reçu de réactions extrêmes?" fit Rahkesh. Il attendait juste d'en entendre parler d'émeutes. Les gens ne réagissaient pas rationnellement quand on leur disait qu'ils allaient mourir d'une mort horrible. Entendre que le gouvernement construisait des bunkers sécurisés, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en construire pour tout le monde, allait faire se déchaîner des conspirations terroristes armées pour corrompre le processus de sélection. Rahkesh ne comprenait tout simplement pas le calme actuel.

"Tout ceux ayant un penchant mélodramatique ont surmontés ça quand l'épidémie a frappé." répondit Greta. "Relax Marvin. Envoie-leur un message rageur démontrant notre désapprobation et leur disant de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires."

Marvin se retourna pour faire face à Rahkesh, en poussant un soupir.

"Très bien gamin, assieds-toi. Je suppose que l'armée russe est difficilement en position de vouloir attaquer Akren."

"Est-ce que nous avons actuellement assez de place pour tous les étudiants actuels et les diplômés?" demanda Rahkesh. "Nous allons travailler sur les protections sanguimagiques dans le complexe souterrain demain." fit-il quand Marvin lui lança un regard acéré.

"Il avait en fait un nom au départ." fit Greta. "Celui d'origine était Maison Sécurisée Zéro, mais il a été abandonné à un moment. Il s'est plus tard appelé l'Annexe Sombre, pour quelque raison personne ne l'aimait beaucoup. Quand j'étais ici, il s'appelait simplement La Fosse. Je pense que la dernière classe de diplômés à y travailler l'a renommé La Cave. Et oui, nous avons de la place pour tout le monde." Rahkesh était surpris, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait de la place pour peut-être la moitié, mais tout le monde? Le complexe souterrain devait être bien plus grand que ce qu'on lui avait dit.

D'un bureau d'à côté se fit entendre un bruit d'alerte. Marvin grogna et se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté. Il prit un objet qui ressemblait à un casque avec des écouteurs moldus, avec un petit micro attaché pour parler dedans, et il le mit.

"Il va être minuit ici Chad, que se passe-t-il?" Marvin passa son ongle sur quelques fils tendus contre le mur et des sorts de silence partiels se déclenchèrent en luisant faiblement.

Greta haussa les épaules à Rahkesh et continua. "Tous les étudiants travailleront à la Cave pendant les quelques semaines prochaines. Nvara a raccourcit le planning. Elle veut que tout soit prêt à être utilisé dans un mois." fit Greta. "La plupart des diplômés pensent qu'elle est trop ambitieuse, mais nous pouvons préparer au mieux les protections avec tout opérationnel. Ce sera plus facile d'éviter de futurs conflits magiques. D'ici un mois , peu importe qui saura que nous avons cet endroit de toute façon. La plupart des gouvernements magiques savent que nous avons une sorte de bunker en cas de catastrophe majeure. Et ils pourront tous nous enlever de leurs efforts pour décider qui sauver."

"RÉPÈTE MOI ÇA " aboya soudainement Marvin, déchirant les sorts de silence. Rahkesh et Greta échangèrent un regard alors que le visage du loup garou devenait rouge foncé de colère. "Je vois. Très bien. Alerte tous tes Diplômés. Et Chad ... fais ça bien. Ne laisse aucun survivant." Marvin reposa le casque dans son support et revint dans son bureau en deux longues enjambées.

"Tu connais Alastor Maugrey?" demanda-t-il. Rahkesh hocha la tête. "Rentre à Akren et contacte-le. Je ne sais pas quels espions ou agents il a en ce moment, mais il ferait mieux de les éloigner rapidement de Voldemort avant l'aube. Ce soit-disant 'Mage Noir' vient d'enlever une demi-douzaine de fae, dont trois des nôtres. Les diplômés fae font s'en prendre à lui une heure après l'aube."

Rahkesh quitta le bureau, essayant de ne pas courir. Derrière lui, Marvin referma la porte et se tourna vers Greta. "Nous recevrons des connexions du réseau de communication qu'ils utilisent dans les deux prochaines heures. Envoie un message à tous les diplômés en Angleterre, s'ils veulent aider, ils devront demander au Conseil des Fae, autrement ils devront rester en dehors."

Greta regarda alors que Rahkesh franchissait les limites des protections et disparaissait. "Penses-tu qu'il va finalement le faire?"

"Ouais. Les fae ne savent pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas tuer Voldemort. Mais notre agent a dit qu'il a sa base protégé par de la magie fourchelangue. Cela signifie qu'ils ont besoin de Rahkesh pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il sera le premier à entrer, et Namach m'a dit qu'il est plus que prêt pour s'occuper de Voldemort." grimaça Marvin. "Ça sera une bonne chose de n'avoir qu'un ennemi à gérer. Stocklir a tué le dernier des mages noirs chinois, et l'Europe se débarrassant finalement de son complexe anti-êtres magiques, d'ici demain nous n'aurons qu'à nous soucier des démons."

X

"J'esspère que tu te rappelle de notre accord conccernant nos ennemis?" siffla Sygra dans son oreille jusque avant que le portoloin ne se déclenche.

"Ccelui qui sspéccifie que tu peux en tuer autant que tu veux?" la taquina Rahkesh.. Bientôt, bientôt il ferait face à Voldemort, de nouveau. Et cette fois Voldemort n'était pas immortel, Rahkesh avait un plan, il ferait partie du camp attaquant.

"Je le mentionnerait simplement en passant au fae, eh?" demanda Maugrey.

"Et une pensée que peut-être ils devraient rester un peu en arrière, particulièrement puisqu'ils seront tués par le contre-coup quand Voldemort mourra s'ils sont trop proches." fit Rahkesh, c'était un mensonge, mais ça tiendrait les fae éloignés pendant qu'il travaillerait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir exactement ce qu'il ferait concernant Harry Potter. Il avait un plan. Il était gravé dans un marbre attaché magiquement à l'intérieur de sa manche. C'était un plan très grossier. Et il dépendant du fait que personne ne serait trop proche.

"Tu te rappelles de ce que tu dois faire?" demanda-t-il ensuite à Sygra.

"Oui. Il ne peuvent pas ss'approcher trop près de toi et je dois interrompre leur vision pour qu'ils n'aient que quelques aperççus. Cce n'est pas un problème. J'ai cces merveilleuses ailes ..."

"Près d'Azkaban?" demanda Rahkesh, en jetant un oeil à la carte grossière qu'avait Maugrey.

"Plus maintenant. Sa base se trouvait là. Il a utilisé l'épidémie comme une excuse pour déménager."

"Nulle part près de Poudlard."

"Non."

Rahkesh réfléchit à cela. Voldemort, malgré toute sa supposée brillance, était très prévisible. Il n'avait jamais eu de maison à part Poudlard. Il avait utilisé le manoir familial pendant un temps, mais ne s'était pas embêté à l'entretenir. Sa vieille caverne n'était plus. Il avait utilisé des artéfacts de Poudlard comme horcruxes. Il avait utilisé son cimetière ancestral pour réaliser des cérémonies. Voldemort ne retournerait pas à son orphelinat, et il savait que beaucoup de monde savait pour le Manoir Jédusor. Donc ça et son cimetière étaient hors de question. Cela laissait Poudlard et peut-être quelques autres endroits. Azkaban avait pu être une option à cause des détraqueurs, mais cela n'était plus question. Voldemort s'en prenait à de grandes choses et à des icônes. Poudlard était hors de question, tout comme le Ministère. Quoi d'autre ...

"Je sais où il est." fit Rahkesh.

Le petit médaillon que portait Maugrey s'illumina. Il le prit et frotta son pouce contre la surface en ivoire. "Alastor Maugrey.

"Fol Oeil, cher camarade," fit quelqu'un, "Nous sommes tous rassemblés. Tu as fait partir tous tes gens?"

"Oui. Mais Voldemort est parti et il a protégé sa base avec de la magie fourchelangue. J'ai appelé Rahkesh Asmodaeus pour les faire tomber." fit Maugrey, en jetant un coup d'œil à Rahkesh. "Rahkesh a invité le troisième basilic." Ce qui était un code pour 'Harry Potter' pour le moment, selon les médias. Rahkesh n'avait rien dit du status de son 'collègue'. Mais il avait été facilement présumé, et légèrement impliqué dans le livre qu'il avait publié.

"Ah. Plus d'humains. L'aide de Rahkesh est, bien entendu, toujours appréciée, mais est-ce que l'autre est nécessaire?"

"Le troisième partage ce territoire avec Voldemort. Je pense que c'est une courtoisie de fourchelangues." fit sèchement Maugrey.

"Très bien. Où est la forteresse?"

"Maugrey se tourna vers Rahkesh et recouvrit d'une main le médaillon. "Explique." grogna Maugrey.

"C'est Voldemort. Il est extrêmement prévisible. Quel meilleur endroit pour ses grands dessins de domination du monde qu'encore une autre icône? La seule au Royaume Unis qu'il peut avoir mais qu'il n'a pas encore utilisé : Stonehenge."

Maugrey regarda Rahkesh un moment, puis lentement il hocha la tête et retira sa main du médaillon. Rahkesh savait que Maugrey n'avait pas vraiment d'agents dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait savoir pour le protéger. Personne d'Akren n'allait demander à Maugrey qui travaillait pour lui tant qu'il obtenait des résultats.

"Elle est à Stonehenge." fit Maugrey. Il y eu le bruit de nombreux fae jurant venant du médaillon.

"Magnifique! Extrêmement brillant! Juste au milieu des moldus!"

"Se plaindre ne changera rien Chad." fit Maugrey. "Nous nous retrouverons au point de téléportation veela le plus proche?"

"Très bien."

Maugrey reposa le médaillon en soupira. "Alors?"

"Qui est Chad?"

"Chadrion, de toute évidence un diplômé d'Akren, de 1965. Il est un dryade. Une espèce de fae basé sur la forêt, comme tant d'autres, qui s'occupe des plantes. Chadrion est un dryade basé sur le pin." fit Maugrey. "Toutes les espèces de pins donc il n'est pas le dryade le plus versatile, mais aussi pas trop restreint.

"Uh huh." fit Rahkesh, rien de cela n'ayant de sens pour lui. Il n'y avait actuellement pas de dryade à Akren.

"Il était le Capitaine de la Garde de la plus grande forêt d'Europe appartenant aux dryades. Quand les humains magiques commencèrent à repousser les fae, il fut promu pour diriger tous les travaux offensifs que le Conseil des Fae et les Anciens des Tribus avaient en tête. Quand les dryades en eurent assez des humains magiques présents ils s'en allèrent et se joignirent à leur cousins les dryakan d'Amérique du Nord. Une fois que la plupart d'entre eux furent partis, leurs mages eurent l'opportunité d'ajouter d'étonnants nouveaux sorts sur la forêt – ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit vide, donc ils n'avaient pas pu le faire auparavant. Chad resta dans la dernière partie de la forêt non protégée pour défendre ceux qui ne pouvaient pas partir, pour protéger les mages créant les nouveaux sorts, et pour s'assurer que les humains magiques restaient hors de leur forêt. Il a été particulièrement efficace."

"J'espère qu'il hais les détraqueurs." fit Rahkesh.

"Alastor." bruita le médaillon communicateur.

"Oui?"

"Lord Hadrian arrive avec quelques uns de ses gardes, pour observer, pas pour interférer. A part qu'il veut s'occuper de tous les vampires capturés. Le Maître de Paris pourrait se montrer à un moment avec le Maître de Berlin et le Maître de Vienne, mais ce dernier est peu probable et ils ont promis de rester en dehors de ceci. Ils veulent juste savoir que Voldemort et ses partisans sont vraiment morts."

"J'ai saisi.' fit Maugrey. "Peu surprenant. Voldemort a quasiment fait éclaté la France la dernière fois." Il éteignit le communicateur, attrapa l'épaule de Rahkesh, et les fit transplaner au point de rendez-vous.

Une table de pique-nique en pierre gravée avec de vieux bancs en pierre était le seul repère du point d'apparition des veela. Cela et un cercle de très vieux érables. La table de pique-nique était recouverte de petits morceaux de marbres colorés formant un dessin, un sort runique veela qui repoussait les moldus.

"Dis-leur que j'y vais d'avance." fit Rahkesh, se sentant nerveux. Maugrey lui pausa une main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir.

"Tu peux l'avoir facilement."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça."

"Je sais. Vas-y, je les retiendrais à l'extérieur jusqu'au dernier moment possible. Fais signe si tu tombes sur des ennuis. Je reconnaitrais n'importe lequel de tes signaux magiques." fit Maugrey, disant à Rahkesh qu'il pouvait le contacter télépathiquement sous n'importe quelle identité s'il en avait besoin.

"L'autre est de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Je suis heureux que ce soit la dernière fois. Je pers la vieille signature." fit Rahkesh.

"Tu connais Stonehenge?"

"Non. Ça t'embête de me montrer le site?" demanda Rahkesh. Maugrey hocha la tête, lentement il baissa ses boucliers mentaux. Rahkesh entra avec une touche de magie mentale. Il n'était pas très bon à cela, mais il eut l'image que Maugrey projetait, et il transplana.

Rahkesh testa les protections avec hésitation. Elles sifflèrent. Rahkesh ne les toucha pas suffisamment pour les alerter, juste pour avoir la certitude qu'elles étaient en magie fourchelangue. Il vérifia aussi le sol à la recherche de sorts. A deux pas au nord, des magies étaient infiltrées dans le sol. La localisation de Maugrey avait été précise.

Il pouvait voir les dessus de Stonehenge, juste au niveau de l'horizon. Rahkesh n'y était jamais venu auparavant. Il restait encore plus d'une heure avant l'aube et il ne voyait personne dans le coin. Il allait aussi commencer à pleuvoir. Rahkesh prit une profonde inspiration et sentit l'orage approcher. Intérieurement il entendit des bruissements d'ailes et de plumes. Ce n'était pas un orage ordinaire qui approchait. C'était un orage à secouer la terre. Un orage géant rempli d'énergie et déchaînant les airs. Rahkesh inspira de nouveau et sourit en sentant les courants de magie. Cette fois il découvrit la nature apparemment totalement destructrice du Thunderbird, et il le laissa juste au bord de ses sens, prêt à se battre. Parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu demander de meilleures conditions. Et il n'y aurait pas de moldus aux alentours. Pas maintenant. Les fae les avaient éloignés pour cette nuit. Et aucune personne saine d'esprit sortirait par un temps que Rahkesh pouvait sentir se précipiter vers lui.

Sachant qu'il avait encore quelques minutes, Rahkesh commença lentement à alimenter l'orage. L'énergie sous forme d'électricité et de vagues de froid et de chaud étaient modelée depuis sa magie. Les nuages au dessus s'assombrirent et commencèrent visiblement à grossir. La brise transportait tout cela et Rahkesh sentit le ciel tourbillonner en imaginant les grandes ailes du Thunderbird formée par de la magie pure rassemblant l'énergie et la chaleur vers l'orage.

Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel était tout noir. Il aurait dû y avoir de la lumière qui commençait à apparaître. Mais il faisait noir comme en pleine nuit. Il ne pouvait pas voir où s'arrêtait la terre et où commençaient les nuages. Parfait. L'énergie de l'orage devait être relâchée, et Rahkesh frissonna d'anticipation à l'idée de canaliser tout cela à travers son animagus. Il se retint seulement en se rappelant que Voldemort devait partir en premier, ensuite il pourrait célébrer.

Rahkesh n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre la magie sans baguette. Plusieurs décennies de moins que Voldemort. Tout de même, ses capacités semblaient plus intactes ; Voldemort n'avait probablement pas sût beaucoup de chose sur le but réel de la magie fourchelangue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lu le livre de Rahkesh. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait par lui-même. Cela était vraiment un incroyable accomplissement d'apprentissage et de magie. Évidemment, Voldemort était censé être brillant.

Précautionneusement, Rahkesh examina les protections devant lui. Il se plongea dans la magie des serpents et sentit sa vue changer légèrement, puis ses sens magiques. Il pouvait sentir les protections, et presque les voir. Dans un sens c'était comme s'il les voyait – le terrain semblait recouvert de magie entre-filée, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Alors que la magie et les sens humains se rassemblaient Rahkesh cligna des yeux et put finalement le voir.

Voldemort avait peut-être fait un excellent travail, mais il était clair que ses capacités étaient dans une condition pire que celles de Rahkesh. C'était probablement plus une affaire de chance que d'autre chose, considérant leurs enfances respectives. Rahkesh était certain que si Voldemort avait trouvé un environnement d'apprentissage comme Akren, ses pleines capacités auraient pu surpasser celles de Rahkesh. Tout ce qu'il avait eu c'était Poudlard et un orphelinat épouvantablement abusif.

Rahkesh trouva les trous dans les protections et s'y glissa. Suivant les sifflements et des variations de la magie fourchelangue, il s'y infiltra. La base de Voldemort était profondément enterrée. Avec une sortie qui était magiquement connectée à une forêt ... quelque part près de Poudlard. Rahkesh envoya la nouvelle de la deuxième sortie à Maugrey d'une pensée rapide. Maugrey enverrait certains des fae (ils étaient principalement basés sur la nature après tout) pour s'en occuper.

A l'intérieur, Harry sentit le magie du basilic, s'en tenant éloigné pour éviter d'alerter Voldemort de sa présence. Suivant les lignes magiques, Rahkesh trouva un point où plusieurs se croisaient. Là, il se concentra sur sa partie basilic, et doucement il enroula la magie avec sa propre magie fourchelangue. Puis il souleva lentement les pièces de la protection et les déposa plus loin, dans un coin.

Une ouverture béante se forma autour de lui alors que les protections s'effondraient. Rahkesh transpirait abondamment alors qu'il déplaçait lentement les protections. Pas de secousses ou de heurts, pas de mouvements brusques. Une douce pression constante. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes presque jusqu'au sang.

Finalement, Rahkesh avait défait tous les bords des protections. Voldemort aurait dû faire une bulle complète tout autour de sa forteresse souterraine, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les ouvertures. Maintenant Rahkesh tira sur les protections comme si c'était des élastiques, les retirant de l'ouverture et les enroulant autour d'elles-mêmes. Pour éviter que Voldemort remarque l'augmentation du drainage magique, il localisa l'horcruxe qu'il portait. Il était plus facile de trouver où était son esprit dans la magie fourchelangue. Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. La boule noire saignante apparut dans son esprit, émettant une lueur dorée et une puanteur noire. Ça ne sentait pas auparavant. C'était probablement un effet de son esprit 'connecté' à son côté serpent en ce moment.

Rahkesh envoya de la magie à travers l'horcruxe, il émergea dans son esprit, mais avec la sensation que c'était comme Voldemort. Il l'envoya dans les protections. Maintenant les protections contenaient sa magie et celle de Voldemort, à part que Rahkesh était déguisé.

Les protections cédèrent finalement. Rahkesh les déplaça et commença à en retirer sa magie, les rétrécissant. Puis il tira sur les connections de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que les protections soient un paquet sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Laissant un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur, Rahkesh retourna à la limite d'origine des protections. Où les protections s'étaient trouvées, il pouvait sentir la ligne du basilic comme si c'était pressé dans l'air et au sol. Attachant les protections à leur point de départ, Rahkesh s'assura qu'il pourrait les replacer comme elles étaient en quelques secondes. Ce serait comme relâcher un élastique, elles se replaceraient exactement au même endroit où elles avaient été.

Avec les protections déplacées, une porte apparut, en fer noir couvertes de serpents noirs gravés. Comme c'était prévisible.

"Ssygra? Peux-tu ssentir l'autre côté?" demanda Rahkesh, conscient que les capacités naturelles de son familier à sentir les battements de cœur et les odeurs pouvaient être plus utiles que la magie.

"Oui. Cc'est vide."

Rahkesh vérifia la porte rapidement avec plusieurs sorts, découvrant plusieurs sorts de fermeture qui pouvaient être activés si Voldemort le voulait. Mais aucun n'était actuellement activé. Rahkesh jugea la puissance des sorts, et décida qu'il pouvait les briser s'il le devait, s'ils étaient activés. Particulièrement puisque le dernier horcruxe devrait être parti et Voldemort pourrait être incapacité par la perte du morceau d'âme de Rahkesh, forçant son âme à remplir le vide.

Poussant la porte, Rahkesh fit appel à la magie du chapeau de Yeck qu'il avait obtenu avant même d'arriver à Akren. Instantanément il se sentit devenir invisible. Une chose très utile cela.

De longues ombres s'étiraient le long d'un grand hall de pierre. Un grand trône en pierre se tenait à un bout. Des sièges plus petits étaient proche du trône et le long des murs. Il y avait l'équivalent de la totalité du sang d'un corps au milieu de la pièce.

"Un tel architecte d'intérieur." s'étonna doucement Sygra.

Rahkesh ouvrit tous ses sens renforcés par la sanguimagie. L'odorat, la vue, l'ouïe et la magie, il empêcha délibérément les runes de briller alors que la magie s'activait. Normalement elles se seraient brièvement illuminées, puis se seraient de nouveau dissimulées. Il ne pouvait pas risquer cela maintenant.

La salle était vide, et si sombre qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes à Rahkesh pour trouver les portes de l'autre côté. Une porte derrière le trône, une de chaque côté, et deux de plus à sa gauche. Rahkesh sélectionna la porte derrière le trône et, après avoir vérifié les protections pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas pires que celles sur la porte d'entrée principale, il l'ouvrit.

De nouveau l'obscurité, puis les torches s'allumèrent de long des deux murs, repoussant l'obscurité. Rahkesh vérifia les sorts sur les torches, et fut soulagé de découvrir que bien qu'elles étaient destinées à s'allumer quand quelqu'un entrait, elles n'envoyaient pas de signal. Une mauvais planification, cela.

Le couloir se terminait sur trois portes dans un demi-cercle. Rahkesh, fatigué de déambuler, et sachant que les fae arrivaient, renifla Voldemort avec sa magie fourchelangue. L'autre basilic était récemment passé par celle du milieu. Rahkesh l'examina, puis le suivit. Intérieurement, il commença à isoler l'horcruxe qu'il avait en lui. Il n'avait eu que quelques heures pour se préparer, mais il l'avait bien encerclé. Maintenant il l'emmura complètement et commença à préparer l'alimentation d'un sort mortel interne.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait une pièce rectangulaire. Une porte se trouvait de l'autre côté, et une autre sur la gauche. Rahkesh fit une pause, confus. Il y avait ... plus d'un fourchelangue?

Rahkesh se figea alors que ses sens vérifiaient que oui, en effet, il y avait de multiples fourchelangues derrière la porte gauche.

Comment cela était-il possible? Voldemort était le seul autre qu'il connaissait, à part ce petit garçon. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il en avoir trouvé d'autres ... d'après l'odeur bien plus ... sans que quiconque le sache?

Ils étaient jeunes. Rahkesh le réalisa soudainement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait sa forme de serpent, et ils sentaient jeunes.

Avec une sensation de malaise dans son estomac Rahkesh ouvrit la porte de gauche.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient des cages, six. A l'intérieur de chacune il y avait un enfant, recroquevillé sous une petite couverture. Rahkesh fit une pause, mais ne sentit ni pièges ni protections. Des enfants, des fourchelangues, tous.

Une tête apparut de dessous la couverture la plus proche. Une petite fille, de peut-être huit ans, avec des cheveux blonds qui étaient sales. Elle regardait autour d'elle, effrayée et confuse. Rahkesh laissa tombé son invisibilité. Elle s'écria de surprise et de peur. Rahkesh s'agenouilla et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, demandant le silence, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil. La petite fille le regarda sans bouger.

Maintenant quoi? Voldemort avait une collection d'enfants fourchelangues, pas les siens à l'évidence. Rahkesh s'était attendu à un combat violent, et il s'était attendu à ce que lui et/ou Voldemort se transforment, soi en basilic ou Rahkesh en Thunderbird. Comment pouvait-il protéger ceux-là?

Les enfants étaient tous réveillés maintenant, tous le regardant, semblant très effrayés. Rahkesh leur sourit gentiment et leur fit un clin d'œil, demandant une fois de plus le silence. Qu'était-il supposé faire de cette situation? Tous semblaient très faibles et sous-alimentés, frigorifiés et probablement (leurs odeurs le lui dit) un peu malade d'être dans les cages humides. Probablement kidnappés, ou leurs parents étaient morts pendant l'épidémie.

Rahkesh contacta Maugrey, trouvant l'esprit de l'ex-Auror, il envoya une image de ce qu'il voyait. Et il eut un cri de pure fureur en réponse. Il ne connaissait pas l'animagus de Maugrey mais il venait juste de rugir à la vue des enfants enlevés et enfermés dans les cages. Rahkesh réalisa alors que sa propre magie s'agitait furieusement, sa magie fourchelangue instinctivement prête à se battre et à tuer pour protéger les autres fourchelangues. Mais s'il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de tuer celui qui avait blessé ces fourchelangues, comment Voldemort avait put faire une telle chose?

Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Voldemort le sentirait dans quelques minutes. Les sorts étaient grands ouverts et l'armée de diplômés de fae ne pouvait pas être loin. Rahkesh devait faire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de tous les emmener.

Finalement Rahkesh sortit son couteau, fit une petite incision dans sa paume et se déplaça dans la pièce, et il traça une fine ligne de sang autour des cages, qui étaient placées dans un cercle rapproché au sol. Les cages, nota-t-il, étaient juste assez loin pour que les enfants ne puissent pas se toucher. La ligne de sang complète, il la laissa ainsi. C'était son propre couteau, celui qu'il avait fait, et Rahkesh avait mis de la puissance dans le sang versé par sa lame.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

C'était un petit garçon, d'environ sept ans. Rahkesh s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Mon nom est Rahkesh. Je suis ici pour vous sortir de cet endroit."

"Comment?" demanda le garçon, semblant étrangement calme.

"Par la magie." fit Rahkesh avec un léger sourire. "Ça va aller, vous serez sortis d'ici très bientôt. Mais je dois m'assurer que le méchant homme qui vous a amené ici est parti et ne peut plus vous faire du mal. J'ai besoin que vous restiez très tranquilles pendant que je m'assure qu'il est parti, vous pouvez faire ça?" Il reçut six hochements de tête incertain.

Rahkesh se glissa jusqu'à la porte, la laissant légèrement entre-ouverte. Sentant l'air et étendant ses sens magiques, il sentit Voldemort, quelque part derrière la porte restante.

De son étuis de ceinture, Rahkesh sortit une de ses surprises. Une arme à feu moldue. Très ordinaire, très petite, et très loin de ce à quoi s'attendait Voldemort. Éloignant l'arme de lui, Rahkesh sortit sa baguette et lança trois couches de bouclier autour de lui. Puis il ouvrit les deux fioles à sa ceinture, s'égratigna un doigt sur une épine acérée qu'il portait à l'épaule, et il fit couler du sang dans chacune des fioles.

De la fumée s'éleva, l'enveloppa, puis se changea en vert et bleu. Rahkesh enclencha un sort d'activation sans baguette et les deux fioles firent ressortir leurs enchantements de bouclier. Les potions d'enchantement n'étaient pas quelque chose que Rahkesh connaissait, donc il avait dû acheter les deux. Le bouclier sans baguette était autre chose, et Rahkesh commença à alimenter en puissance la magie autour de lui pour rediriger les sorts autour de lui, ce qui était moins stressant que de simplement les arrêter.

De l'autre côté de la porte était un confortable bureau avec des panneaux en bois sur le mur recouvrant la pierre brute, des étagères, des chaises, un grand bureau, un miroir, et un étonnant mélange de torches et de chandelles. C'était vide.

Puis la senteur venimeuse de la magie du basilic atteignit le nez de Rahkesh. La porte menant à la pièce suivante était ouverte.

"ENDOLORIS!'

Rahkesh, déjà alerté, esquiva instinctivement. Trop tard, il sentit la protection sur le plafond juste en dehors du bureau qu'il avait manqué. Roulant de côté face à un barrage de sorts bleus et jaunes, il se remit sur pied.

Voldemort se tenait devant la porte ouverte. Rahkesh enregistra son choc furieux avant qu'une vague de magie se précipite vers lui.

Des éclairs explosèrent, Rahkesh saisit le sort de pourrissement de l'âme dans un globe de magie fourchelangue et le retourna à l'envoyeur.

Esquivant un sort mortel Rahkesh feinta et utilisa une boule de feu pour contrer le sort suivant qui fut envoyé après lui. Deux sorts brise-os s'écrasèrent contre le mur près de sa tête. Rahkesh convoqua le cœur de Voldemort. Voldemort rejeta le sort.

Des fouets tourbillonnants de magie noire se précipitèrent vers Rahkesh. L'horcruxe de Voldemort se réveilla avec la proximité avec Voldemort. Rahkesh renvoya la magie noire avec un sort de réflexion, leva le pistolet et fit feu deux fois.

L'arme fondit quand un sort rouge le toucha. Voldemort recula de quelques pas en s'écriant, se tenant le bras droit.

Un éclair de douleur se diffusa dans la tête de Rahkesh, le faisant trébucher. Il avait oublié sa vieille cicatrice. En grimaçant il se laissa tomber au sol, évitant un sort mortel.

Alors qu'un deuxième sort mortel lui passait juste au dessus de la tête, Rahkesh plongea en lui-même.

AVADA KEDAVRA

Le sort interne se diffusa fans son esprit et toucha l'horcruxe. L'esprit de Rahkesh était remplit d'une lumière verte.

Quelqu'un criait. Rahkesh se remit sur pied , prêt à combattre.

Voldemort était à genoux, criant.

Du noir envahit la vue de Rahkesh alors qu'il sentait l'horcruxe mourir en lui, laissant un trou béant dans son âme.

Les cris de Voldemort s'élevèrent et Rahkesh se releva en s'aidant du bureau. Une pression s'exerça sur son âme, semblant comme si son cœur était retiré de sa poitrine, Rahkesh s'étouffa, essayant de se concentrer alors que son fragment d'âme se libérait de Voldemort et lui revenait. Le trou en lui l'attirant.

Des éclairs se répandirent dans la pièce, réduisant en cendres ce qu'ils touchaient. De la magie sifflante s'éleva, tourbillonnant autour des deux fourchelangues. Rahkesh, profondément plongé dans son esprit, imaginant son propre esprit trouva un venin sifflant et un oiseau sauvage et enragé rempli d'éclairs.

Le Thunderbird s'éveilla pleinement. Une lumière aveuglante balaya la pièce, puis le couloir et le hall principal et dehors.

La magie s'écrasa contre la forteresse, les sens de Rahkesh s'étendant de même. Il sentit les fae, enfermés dans une cellule au sous-sol. Rahkesh mémorisa leur présence, et força son animagus à reconnaitre qu'ils ne devaient pas être blessés. Dans son esprit, il leva des murs d'éclairs, s'écrasant et s'éclairant mais aussi puissants que des écailles de basilic, encerclant les prisonniers fae, trois d'entre eux étaient des enfants ... ce qui expliquait pourquoi les adultes, bien qu'ils aient été entraînés à Akren, avaient été capturés.

Puis la magie se retira, trop pour être concentrée et trop sauvage, dans la nature de l'esprit de Rahkesh, pour suivre même ses ordres.

A l'extérieur, les fae et les vampires avançant s'arrêtèrent net alors que le ciel s'ouvrait et que des millions d'éclairs se déchaînaient vers la terre. Le sol fut secoué et retourné, il y eut une pluie de cendres. Des nuages noirs se développèrent et commencèrent à se répandre. Des éclairs illuminèrent le terrain noir, enveloppant tout dans une nuage d'électricité déchaîné. De puissants boucliers furent la seule chose qui sauva les fae alors que de nombreux éclairs s'envolèrent des airs vers la terre.

Rahkesh vit le fragment d'âme voler vers lui, brillant et envoyant des vagues d'énergie dans toutes les directions. Intérieurement, un orage intense se déchaînait et tourbillonnait comme des galaxies.

Rahkesh chercha après la mort. La connaissant comme il le savait d'après ses souvenirs, sa respiration ralentit, son rythme cardiaque commença à être douloureusement désordonné. Il ne pouvait pas tuer sa propre âme aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec celle de Voldemort.

A la place il trouva la blessure laissée par l'horcruxe de Voldemort, et y trouva le vortex et l'emmena jusqu'à la mort et suivit.

Rahkesh s'évanouit, sans s'apercevoir que son corps s'était rigidifié pendant que son esprit passait au travers, emportant le fragment d'âme étranger avec lui.

L'obscurité l'enveloppa, puis une lumière si vive qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Rahkesh essaya de fermer les yeux, mais ils étaient déjà fermés. Puis il vit le fragment d'âme, s'approchant toujours de lui, mais plus lentement maintenant qu'il était retenu par le trou dans Voldemort. Mais c'était quand même son âme. Rahkesh envoya sa magie contre ça avec toute sa détermination.

Alors que le fragment d'âme hésitait, Rahkesh leva de nouveau son couteau, et le planta dans le cœur de Voldemort.

Le corps de Voldemort se tendit, criant silencieusement. Le couteau blessant fatalement son âme. Rahkesh rappela son propre fragment, le forçant maintenant à bouger du corps de Voldemort.

Le fragment d'âme franchit la distance, vers la mort. Rahkesh cria de douleur. Son esprit s'en remit et l'âme s'en alla et disparut dans une explosion de ténèbres.

Rahkesh se réveilla en s'écriant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur alors que son âme mourait. L'agonie réveilla les instincts de survie de ses animagus.

"Transsformes-toi." fit fermement Sygra, en s'éloignant.

"Les enfants!"

"Ils ssont en ssécurité. TRANSSFORMES-TOI." fit Sygra d'un ton pressé.

Rahkesh se laissa aller. Son corps semblait s'être vaporisé alors que la magie s'y déchaînait. Il déploya ses massives ailes entourant son énorme corps physique. La forteresse de Voldemort ploya et fondit autour d'eux alors que des éclairs s'enfonçaient dans les pierres et la magie.

Le Thunderbird explosa de la terre, se répandant rapidement, conjurant des nuages noirs et des éclairs furieux. Rahkesh laissa les instincts de l'animal prendre le contrôle alors qu'il ressentait sa propre âme.

La blessure allait devoir être refermée avant que son âme entière ne soit attirée vers la mort. Rahkesh enveloppa des éclairs tout autour de la connexion formant un long tunnel entre la vie et la mort avec sa magie se déplaçant librement dans les deux sens, ne vacillant plus.

Les mangemorts sortirent des décombres de la forteresse. L'orage les frappa aussitôt qu'ils en sortirent. Les fae et les vampires qui regardaient n'eurent plus rien à tuer alors que les éclairent atteignaient chaque homme et femme qui fuyaient, explosant leurs cerveaux et leur envoyant des convulsions mortelles. La furie destructrice sans fin du Thunderbird se réjouissant du massacre, criant de plaisir et de puissance.

Rahkesh termina, son âme contenue. Retournant dans son propre esprit, une horrible sensation de faiblesse suivit. C'était ce qu'il restait de son âme qui s'étirait pour le remplir complètement. Rahkesh, étrangement fatigué, attira la puissance meurtrière frénétique et la canalisa dans son âme.

Les observateurs virent l'orage changer, devenant un vortex de nuages noirs tourbillonnants et d'aveuglants éclairs, le Thunderbird au milieu. Les éclairs se déchaînèrent et se déchaînèrent, s'enroulant autour du Thunderbird à toute vitesse. Puis, tout à coup, les éclairs furent libérés et se répandirent vers l'intérieur. Tout le corps du Thunderbird s'illuminait, une grande ombre noire derrière les nuages. Des éclairs remplissaient caque plume . Rahkesh, marchant à l'adrénaline, ressentit la douleur et la fatigue se changer en une énergie et une puissance presque insupportable.

Dans les ruines de sa forteresse, Voldemort se remit debout, du sang coulant de sa poitrine détruite, mais étonnamment il était vivant. Sa peau, endommagée par la magie s'étirait pour garder les restants de son âme intact, tombait en morceaux sanglants.

Rahkesh se retourna et cria. Les fae et les vampires se mirent à couvert alors que d'énormes éclairs descendaient des nuages, déchaînant d'impressionnants orages.

Rahkesh trouva le cercle de sang qu'il avait dessiné autour des enfants enfermés dans des cages. Il luisait, et à l'intérieur tout allait bien, un îlot non endommagé dans un océan de destruction. Et il vit Voldemort se remettre sur ses pieds.

Rahkesh frappa le sol, des éclairs rugirent, le Thunderbird cria et Rahkesh se força à reprendre forme humaine. Il sortit de nouveau son couteau et le pressa contre sa peau.

Toutes ses sanguimagies s'éveillèrent et Rahkesh les amena toutes à la surface. Les runes sur sa peau s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur dorée. Rahkesh perça sa peau, connectant les runes de soin avec celles de force, de vitesse et ses deux plus récentes, les runes pour la concentration et la direction de la magie.

Rahkesh sortit un petit morceau de marbre et le jeta au sol. Un éclair rouge apparut soudainement, assombrissant tout. A l'intérieur une image en deux dimensions apparut.

Rahkesh avait conjuré un énorme fantôme de serpent. Un basilic, exactement de la taille du sien et on pouvait à peine voir à travers. Il l'enroula autour de l'illusion Harry et s'éloigna.

Quand Voldemort se retourna, il se retrouva en face de Rahkesh et avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter avait un fantôme de basilic enroulé autour de lui, et Rahkesh canalisait la pleine puissance du Thunderbird. Des éclairs s'enroulaient autour de lui comme une paire d'ailes géantes et le ciel lançait des éclairs vers le sol autour de lui.

Un rugissement tonitruant fit se retourner Rahkesh. Sygra, sous sa forme de Wyvern était dans les airs. Le grand basilic Wyvern se retourna, battant des ailes et plongea vers le sol. Voldemort se figea quand elle atterrit, les ailes toujours déployées, son corps de serpent interrompant tout ceux qui la regardaient.

Les derniers mangemorts attaquèrent. Rahkesh esquiva leurs sorts et se retourna pour combattre. Sygra y arriva en premier. Sa puissante tête en percuta deux, ses épines les empalant. Sa mâchoire se referma sur le troisième, l'écrasant et le découpant en deux. Le quatrième se reçut de son acide empoisonné. Criant, l'homme se dissout, se recroquevilla et mourut. Sygra se déplaça, ses griffes déchirant un autre homme qui s'enfuyait, et elle écrasa deux autres personnes avec sa queue. Le reste était presque hors de portée. Les ailes de Sygra touchèrent pratiquement le sol alors qu'elle se baissait, répandant son venin sur eux.

Rahkesh leva sa baguette.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort se déplaça, rapidement malgré ses blessures, mais la sanguimagie de Rahkesh agit et le sort atteignit chaque nerf jusqu'à son esprit. Le sort toucha sa cible, tout comme le second et troisième sort. Voldemort se figea alors qu'ils le touchaient les uns après les autres. Il les combattit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux révulsés. Rahkesh fit appel à sa nouvelle sanguimagie et utilisa toute sa haine et sa colère, toute la fureur d'un fourchelangue cherchant vengeance contre un être qui avait blessé des fourchelangues, et mit tout cela dans un ultime sort mortel.

La magie n'émit aucune couleur alors qu'elle était libérée du corps de Rahkesh. Sa baguette explosa sous la force de la magie. L'explosion lui déchira la main. Parfaitement visé et avec toute la puissance contenue à l'intérieur, rien n'étant dépensé en lumière ou en chaleur, le sort frappa Voldemort directement au visage.

Sa main ruinée répandait du sang d'où la baguette explosée avait déchiré les chairs jusqu'à l'os, Rahkesh se concentra, et créa une sorte de bille de lumière verte depuis l'illusion d'Harry Potter vers Voldemort.

Voldemort tomba au sol, mort.

Sygra s'envola, déploya ses ailes, et le basilic fantôme rétrécit, mais l'illusion tint.

Rahkesh, sentant comme si sa main avait été coupée, se tourna légèrement pour voir les fae et les vampires.

"Ton bras!" siffla Sygra alarmée.

"Pas maintenant. Tu t'envoles un peu?"

"Mais -"

"Ssygra ss'il te plait. Plus tard."

Sygra s'envola, battant de ses puissantes ailes. Rahkesh s'écarta légèrement, pour qu'alors que le wyvern se déplaçait les observateurs voient la personne qui avait jeté le sort mortel, et Rahkesh. Séparément. Le timing parfait de Sygra dans ses mouvement signifiait que tout le monde avait vu la lumière verte jaillir de l'illusion, et maintenant ils pouvaient voir Rahkesh qui se tenait à côté de lui, dans la direction opposée d'où les deux sorts mortels avaient été lancés.

Sentant le sang s'écouler, et réalisant qu'il saignait à mort, Rahkesh se tourna, et s'inclina légèrement en direction de l'illusion. A sa commande mentale, elle fit de même. Rahkesh utilisa un sort spécial qu'il avait créé pour dissiper l'illusion. Une brillante lueur bleue et la silhouette et le basilic avaient disparus.

Rahkesh se retourna vers les observateurs. Les fae étaient déjà presque à côté de lui. Les vampires étaient un peu à ses côtés un peu derrière, plus proches mais observant tout. Maugrey, malgré son boitement, arriva en premier.

"Parfaitement exécuté ... où est-il partit?"

"Comme le stipulait notre accord, il n'aura pas à gérer la suite." murmura Rahkesh, se sentant s'évanouir. Les fae les plus proches hochèrent la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit maintenant vide. D'autres se précipitèrent après Rahkesh vers les restes de la forteresse. "Au deuxième niveau souterrain, ils vont bien." fit Rahkesh, sa voix tremblante.

L'un des fae diplômés s'approcha rapidement, prenant le bras déchiré de Rahkesh. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Ma baguette a explosé." fit Rahkesh. Il sentit le signal d'Akren "Tous les nôtres vont bien." ajouta-t-il. Tous ces fae étaient d'Akren. "Il y a un groupe d'enfants à l'intérieur. Dans des cages. Des enfants fourchelangues."

"Nous les sortirons de là." fit Maugrey alors que les jambes de Rahkesh le lâchaient. Les fae à côté de lui aidèrent Rahkesh à s'asseoir par terre et commencèrent à lancer des sorts de soin.

Le Thunderbird rugit, la terre trembla sous la force du tonnerre. Il ne faisait pas encore confiance aux fae. Des éclairs se répandirent à la surface de sa peau. Rahkesh s'éloigna des fae, qui s'éloignèrent rapidement alors que des éclairs le parcouraient. Rahkesh sortit à nouveau son couteau de sanguimagie et activa ses sanguimagies de soin. Des runes dorées apparurent sur sa peau. Des éclairs fendirent l'air, frappant Rahkesh et se glissant dans les runes, l'enveloppant d'une lueur dorée.

Sous les éclairs le corps de Rahkesh se tordit, l'électrocution impossible à contrôler. Ça semblait étonnant, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Ça faisait plus mal que toute la douleur qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Rahkesh trouva son bras et sa main blessés, notant ce qu'étaient les dégâts et il commença à les réparer. Des éclairs s'infiltrèrent dans son corps à travers ses sanguimagies et dans ses blessures, leur envoyant de l'énergie et les refermant. Rahkesh fit appel à ses connaissances sur les sorts de soins pour refermer ses blessures alors que ses sanguimagies concentraient les efforts.

La dernière étincelle s'éteignit dans sa main et Rahkesh se releva. Se main était guérie, il restait une étonnante collection de cicatrices en forme d'éclairs qui se croisaient sur sa peau, se séparaient et se rejoignaient, comme de véritables éclairs.

Il était vivant, Voldemort était mort. Une partie de son âme était morte, mais il avait survécu. Rahkesh sourit et leva sa main non blessée. Maugrey le regarda un long moment, puis le remis sur pieds.

"Quelle démonstration."

"Je crois ... je vais m'évanouir." fit Rahkesh, en vacillant.

Les fae libérés se rapprochaient d'eux. D'autres fae sortaient aussi, emportant les six enfants.

Les vampires s'approchèrent finalement, Rahkesh nota qu'à part Hadrian, il y avait trois autres Maître de Cités présents. Ils devaient être de Paris, Vienne et Berlin.

"Où est allé l'autre basilic?" demanda le Maître de Berlin, curieux.

"Je ne lui ai pas demandé." soupira Rahkesh. "En fait, nous n'avons jamais parlé ensemble." Sa vue était trouble, et disparaissait de temps en temps.. Il pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque trop rapide.

Les fae avaient maintenant sortit leurs blessés maintenant, et les soigneurs les examinaient.

"Tout le monde est vivant?" demanda Rahkesh. Il ne se sentait certainement pas vivant. Il se sentait faible, terriblement faible, probablement à cause de la perte de sang.

"Tous le monde, merci Rahkesh." fit l'un d'entre eux, reconnaissant. "Comment as-tu empêché l'explosion de les frapper?"

"Ils étaient entraînés à Akren." répondit Rahkesh en haussant douloureusement les épaules. "Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai pu les blesser accidentellement." Ce n'était probablement pas vrai, mais ça tournerait en sa faveur.

"Et, comme toujours, nous nous défendons les uns les autres." L'un des autres fae acquiesça. Il fit un clin d'œil. "S'il-te-plait, fais savoir combien nous sommes reconnaissants à l'autre basilic." Rahkesh hocha la tête, fatigué. Celui là avait probablement deviné l'acte qu'il avait joué.

De soudains flashs de lumière surprirent tout le monde. Rahkesh se figea et jura en fourchelangue alors qu'il vit plusieurs journalistes alignés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ses pieds étaient déséquilibrés et ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. Son bras lui faisait mal. Et un mal de tête accompagné de nausées avait commencé.

"Par l'enfer, comment ont-ils sus ce qu'il se passait?" siffla Rahkesh, inconscient du fait que ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et qu'il commençait à trembler.

"Rahkesh, toute la bataille a durée une demi-heure." fit Maugrey. "C'est un peu difficile de manquer la magie s'envolant dans tous les sens."

"Êtes-vous Rahkesh Asmodaeus?" s'écria l'un des journalistes, en courant vers lui. Derrière lui venait un caméraman et un autre journaliste. Rahkesh résista à l'envie de tous les tuer.

"Oui."

"Oh wow! Nous attendions la chance de vous parler -"

"Et vous n'en n'avez pas eu l'occasion puisque je ne voulais pas vous parler." claqua Rahkesh. Des éclairs se formaient dans le ciel. Sentant que Rahkesh était pratiquement hors de contrôle et qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer et donc sentant qu'il pourrait être en danger, Maugrey se plaça devant lui.

Rahkesh se retourna à la recherche des enfants fourchelangues. Il allait devoir trouver si leurs parents étaient encore en vie, bien qu'il était presque certain qu'aucun ne l'était. Puis il allait devoir les envoyer à Mr Ramdas en Inde. Rahkesh bougea trop vite et sa vue commença à se noircir. Un vent froid l'entoura.

"Des détraqueurs!" signala le fae qui était probablement celui en charge. Les trois journalistes essayèrent de fuir, les fae les assommèrent. Formant un cercle autour des blessés ils commencèrent un sort.

Rahkesh laissa les fae gérer les détraqueurs. Il n'avait plus d'énergie pour se battre et son âme lui faisait mal. Au lieu de cela il trouva les enfants effrayés et tremblants. Une douzaine de vampire étaient proches, gardant apparemment un œil sur eux. Rahkesh n'aimait pas cela. Certains de ces enfants avaient leurs capacités intactes. Ils feraient des serviteurs extrêmement précieux pour n'importe quel Maître de Cité. Ignorant son mal de tête, Rahkesh s'approcha d'eux, lançant des regards soupçonneux aux vampires.

"Si personne ne peut trouver leurs gardiens ..." commença l'un des vampires.

"Essaie et tu meurs." siffla Rahkesh, s'approchant de lui. Derrière lui, Hadrian changea un rire en toux. A l'écart une ombre, presque invisible entre le ciel noir et la terre, s'esclaffa sombrement.

"J'ai déjà lu dans leurs esprits." déclara le vampire. "La plupart de leurs parents sont morts, mais je ne sais pas pour celui-là." ajouta-t-il, en désignant une petite fille blonde. Rahkesh se tourna vers lui, sifflant, les éclairs se déchaînant.

"Tu as lu leurs essprits!" rugit-il, les instincts du fourchelangue se déclenchant en une protection instinctive.

"Pourquoi pas?" persista le vampire. Rahkesh ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne pas attaquer.

"Est-ce que ton cerveau mort et pourri peut concevoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, lire l'esprit d'un fourchelangue pourrait ENERVER JUSTE UN PETIT PEU LES AUTRES?" fit Rahkesh, terminant en criant. Des éclairs enveloppèrent ses mains et le tonnerre grondait au dessus de sa tête, Rahkesh se déplaça, forçant les vampire à esquiver alors qu'il se plaçait entre eux et les enfants.

"Rahkesh!" appela Maugrey, voyant un combat commencer.

Rahkesh grogna. Maugrey roula des yeux, puis, lentement, il sourit aux vampires inquiets, et se recula. "Si l'un d'entre vous, cadavres animés s'approche encore d'un pas d'eux, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez." avertit-il, sifflant. Sygra, encore sous sa forme de wyvern, atterrit près de lui, forçant les vampires aux alentours à s'écarter de son chemin.

"S'ils n'ont pas de familles ou de gardiens -" recommença le vampire.

Rahkesh se précipita vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Des éclairs se déchaînèrent tout autour et descendirent du ciel en spirales tourbillonnantes. Aveuglés par la lumière tout le monde se plaqua au sol.

Enveloppé d'éclairs, Rahkesh ne pouvait empêcher la transformation. Sa magie fourchelangue s'était réveillée, furieuse. Ses côtes craquèrent et se reformèrent, ses membres disparurent. Alors que les éclairs se dissipaient, les vampires firent face à un basilic sifflant, des éclairs dansant le long de ses écailles étincelantes.

"Les fourchelangues sont assez ... protecteurs ... envers les autres fourchelangues." fit doucement Maugrey dans le silence étonné alors que Rahkesh levait la tête, et dévoilait tous ses crocs luisants de venin, se penchant de façon menaçante vers le petit groupe de vampires. A côté du Maître de Paris, un vampire grand et mince aux cheveux blonds avec des yeux verts glacés, rit doucement. Son héritier désigné était un fourchelangue, il savait probablement pour leur protection féroce les uns des autres. Mais il ne fit aucun effort pour aider son confrère.

De la douzaine de vampires, onze se reculèrent et s'éloignèrent. Le seul restant était celui qui avait parlé depuis le début, et il était clairement leur chef. Probablement le Maître de Vienne, décida Rahkesh.

"Par l'enfer! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ont un vrai futur maintenant." gronda le Maître de Cité, maintenant en colère. Il s'approcha en désignant les enfants. "Ils n'ont pas de familles, pas de maisons. Nous prenons tout le temps des orphelins. Vous n'avez pas le droit de -"

Rahkesh frappa, les crocs dévoilés, des éclairs jaillirent du corps du basilic et frappèrent le corps du vampire, qui esquiva habilement ses crocs. Les écailles de Rahkesh bougèrent, leurs bords coupants comme des rasoirs déployés. Il se retourna et frappa le vampire au cou. Les éclairs défirent le bouclier du vampire et ses sorts se dispersèrent sans dommage contre les écailles de Rahkesh. Ce dernier siffla et cracha un jet de venin. Le vampire l'esquiva.

Derrière la fureur de Rahkesh il y avait le caractère rageur du Thunderbird. Les éclairs descendirent du ciel; recouvrant chaque écaille du serpent. Les nuages brillèrent et commencèrent à descendre, les éclairs chutant vers le sol. Le vent se leva et en quelques secondes il se déchaîna. Les détraqueurs et les fae s'enfuirent alors qu'une tornade d'éclairs plongea du ciel noir vers la terre comme pour la fendre en deux.

Rahkesh frappa, utilisant le vitesse du serpent, esquivant les sorts suffisamment puissants pour blesser même un basilic. De la filimagie fit éclater l'un de ses crocs alors qu'il attaquait le Maître de Cité. La tornade toucha la terre à côté de sa tête. Rahkesh attrapa l'ensemble et tira.

La tornade se changea en une vague d'éclairs tournoyant, entourant Rahkesh gagnant en énergie avec ses écailles, vaporisant le venin qu'il faisait sortir par sa peau. Derrière le mur d'éclairs, l'air devint empoisonné et acide.

Rahkesh se déplaça, se tournant de côté, les éclairs interceptant toute magie. Le Maître de Cité ne put éviter tout le corps du basilic, aveuglé et incapable de transplaner, il jeta un sort de bouclier et essaya d'esquiver. Les éclairs quittèrent Rahkesh et s'écrasèrent sur lui.

Ses sanguimagies les plus récentes étaient pleinement opérationnelles, même sous sa forme de serpent. Rahkesh dirigea l'éclair, détruisant couches après couches les boucliers, sorts, enchantements, filimagies et métal de sang. Se concentrant sur le corps du vampire, il ajouta son venin aux éclairs et les envoya vers le vampire.

Criant le vampire combattit, essayant de se libérer. Le venin du basilic pénétra sa peau et le brûla de l'intérieur, des éclairs attaquaient sa chair et son cerveau.

La sanguimagie explosa, Rahkesh se recula alors que les magies vampiriques s'attaquaient à son cou. Le Maître de Cité rassembla l'éclair et le venin et les éloigna de lui. Il lança une grande boule de feu.

En tant que basilic, Rahkesh était trop grand pour l'esquiver, il se transforma. En moins d'une seconde il était de nouveau humain, se mettant à genoux et sentant les cheveux en haut de sa tête tomber en cendre alors que la boule de feu lui passait au dessus. Utilisant ses magies, Rahkesh se remit sur ses pieds et se planta entre les enfant et le vampire, et attendit.

L'air s'éclaircit, les éclairs disparurent en même temps que les nuages et le tonnerre devint moins consistant. Le Maître de Vienne ensanglanté et essoufflé fit une pause, faisant face à Rahkesh à quelques mètres de distance.

Rahkesh était prêt de s'effondrer. La magie alimentée par la colère face au danger que courraient les foruchelangues s'était épuisée, mais même cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de continuer plus longtemps. Il avait trop perdu envers la mort lors du combat pour détruire son âme et celle de Voldemort. Il avait perdu bien trop de sang et son énergie était drainée d'avoir envoyé son esprit dans la mort puis de l'avoir forcé à revenir.

Il ignora tout cela, déterminé à afficher une façade solide. A la place il se redressa, calma sa respiration, heureux de l'obscurité apportée par l'orage, qui cachait combien il était pâle et tremblant. Il laissa ses sanguimagies devenir à peine visibles, une faible lueur dorée. Il enroula ses magies autour de lui et attendit.

Le Maître de Vienne était en mauvais état. Sa peau pelait et était par endroit en cendres à cause des éclairs. Le venin du basilic détruisait son corps de l'intérieur. Il était aveugle à cause des éclairs attaquant son cerveau, ses canaux magiques étaient salement endommagés. Des os apparaissaient au niveau de son bras gauche là où la chair avait été entièrement enlevée. Malgré cela il guérissait visiblement, et sa sanguimagie brillait fortement. Rahkesh, sentant la magie du vampire, réalisa avec une résignation épuisée que le vampire était en bien meilleur état que lui. Son corps et ses magies viendraient bientôt à bout du venin du basilic. Les dommages internes pouvaient rester pendant quelques temps, mais la plupart seraient bientôt guéris. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour se battre. Et son grand âge signifiait qu'il avait des canaux magiques mieux développés, même avec tous les dommages, il pouvait toujours compenser avec la sanguimagie et la filimagie. En dépit des blessures physiques, ses magies était bien plus intactes que celles de Rahkesh.

Rahkesh réalisa lentement que si le combat continuait, il ne gagnerait probablement pas. Il négligea ce savoir, laissant des étincelles parcourir sa peau et le sifflement du basilic courir autour de lui. Si nécessaire, il pouvait se retransformer en Thunderbird. Sous cette forme il pourrait surclasser le vampire, particulièrement avec l'orage au dessus. Et sous cette forme il pouvait probablement suffisamment accéder au basilic pour tourner toutes ses magies en poison. Même s'il perdait, il ne resterait plus grand chose du vampire, s'il survivait. Et, si c'était absolument nécessaire, Rahkesh pouvait utiliser sa nouvelle connexion avec la mort et emmener ce qui restait vivant du vampire de l'autre côté. Rahkesh pouvait y survivre, probablement pas, mais il pouvait au minimum emmener le vampire avec lui.

Rahkesh s'avança jusqu'à ce que lui et le vampire soient face à face.

"Si jamais vous réessayez de transformer en vampire un enfant fourchelangue en bonne santé, je vous tuerais et détruirais votre âme. Et il n'y a aucun pouvoir sur cette terre qui m'arrêtera." fit Rahkesh d'une voix entre le grondement et le sifflement.

Tournant le dos au vampire, Rahkesh s'éloigna. Utilisant sa colère pour continuer d'avancer, il alla jusqu'aux enfants, les rassemblant d'un sort de lévitation Rahkesh toucha le portoloin qu'il portait toujours et l'activa.

Le portoloin l'emmena dans quatre lieux à Londres, Rahkesh se débarrassa de tous les sorts de repérage, avant d'atterrir dans un cottage appartenant depuis longtemps aux Potter.

Sur le champ de bataille soudainement vide, le ciel commença à s'éclaircir et la lumière du soleil recommença à briller. Les vampires commencèrent à partir. Lord Hadrian fit une pause, se retourna pour regarder une ombre qui prit consistance entre le ciel et les ombres.

"Penses-tu qu'il va vivre?"

"Il vivra." répondit doucement Tristan. "Et il réussira la transformation finale." L'ancien vampire semblait résigné. Hadrian grimaça de sympathie.

"Surement qu'avec les démons qui attaquent, il passera inaperçu?"

"Hautement improbable." répondit sèchement Tristan. "Pas après le dernier. Cependant, s'il dure assez longtemps, nous pourrons gagner quelque chose cette fois."

"Penses-tu réellement que ça sera suffisant?"

"Possible. Probablement. Ils ont attendu longtemps pour la Terre."

"Mais même s'il n'est pas suffisant, ils ne voudront pas de ce qu'il deviendra. Pas après le dernier." fit Hadrian. Tristan sourit à la manière d'un loup, les yeux luisants et les crocs blancs dévoilés à travers les ombres le cachant.

"Tant pis pour eux."

Hadrian tourna son regard vers le vampire ensanglanté, qui tremblait et partit en transplanant. "Devrions-nous le tuer?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il ne refera pas cette erreur." fit Tristan.

"Inviteras-tu Rahkesh à être ton prochain apprenti?" demanda Hadrian.

"Oui." fit Tristan. Hadrian grimaça.

"Mieux vaut commencer à se préparer. Tu vas avoir le combat du millénaire sur tes bras pour le garder quand ils découvriront ce qu'il est."

"Tout comme je suis certain que tu es au courant." fit Tristan. "J'ai géré cette menace auparavant. De façon appropriée en plus." La forme entourée d'ombres disparut.

Le Maître de Paris, qui était aussi resté s'avança derrière Hadrian alors qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir du Maître de Londres pour préparer une réaction vis à vis de la presse.

"Il semble que les fourchelangues ont un nouveau chef." s'amusa le vampire blond, s'attirant un regard acéré d'Hadrian, suivi pas un grondement alors qu'Hadrian réalisait ce que cela signifiait et relayait la pensée à son Maître. Le grondement assourdi de Tristan fut audible pour les deux vampires, faisant rire le vampire français.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Voilà le chap est terminé, maintenant c'est le réponses aux revews (que j'adore toujours autant!) : Necromant70 (LOL, ravieque ça te plaiise, il attire énormément l'attention notre Rahkesh, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap), yachiru-chan92 (A mon avis, il va encore arriver pas mal de choses à Rahkesh, la question est arrivera-t-il a rester encore humain à la fin entre ses transformations dues au sang de dragon et tous ceux qui veulent le transformenr?!), Lily Halloween (merci beaucoup, ça me touche, j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment de lecture), laanais (effectivement Namach fait plein de sous-entendus mais au final on n'est pas plus avancés! J'espère que la suite nous en dira d'avantage), tsuky black (effectivement c'est du travail surtout les parties techniques ou je n'ai aucun vocabulaire de base mais c'est aussi beaucoup de plaisir, surtout grace à toutes les reviews que je reçois!), bloody dawn (Effectivement qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire peur au grand vampire tout puissant, j'espère que Rahkesh s'en sortira), ylan (ravie que tu aimes, bon week-end), deadal (merci de tes encourragements, cette série n'est pas abandonnée à ma connaisance, la deuxième partie de la trilogie est terminée et il y a deux ou trois chapitres sur la suivantes, ça fait un moment que l'auteur n'a pas posté mais vu la longueur des chaps, ça peut se comprendre!), erikadu19 (je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution, je traduis un chap de cette fict, je l'envoie à ma bêta, une fois corrigé le le mets en ligne le week-end et je fais la trad du chap suivant d'Anarkia puis de nouveau un chap de cette fict), klaude (tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient les chokottes! vu ce qu'ils ont fait, Rahkesh a vraiment le droit d'être en colère!), KynnVyr (merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que l'auteur a fait un travail formidable, c'est un grand plaisir de traduire cette fict!), julie (ravie que tu apprécies cette trad et cette fict, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap), luffynette (LOL, ce n'est pas moi qui décide c'est l'auteur mais c'est vrai que souvent, on est frustré de l'endroit où s'arrête le chap!), Nesumi10 (effectivement notre Rahkesh est plein de surprise, à attendre le prochain chap pour la suite), boadice (à mon avis à moins d'être changé en vampire avant, je vois assez mal Rahkesh vivre une histoire d'amour avec un ou une vampire, mais sait-on jamais ..), Iphitos (Peut-être qu'il aura une autre forme animagi quand le sang de dragon aura arrêté de produire des changements dans son organisme, il se transormera peut-être en Enireth qui sait!), Aurysadik (LOL, j'espère que tu as aimé l'action dans ce chap!), Ginji51 (Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais l'important c'est que ça arrive, non? ;-))), parki (LOL, voilà un chapitre extra long pour me faire pardonner de l'attente), Guest (merci beauxoup, j'apprécie vraiment tes compliments et c'est ce genre de chose qui me pousse à continuer, merci beaucoup), storine30 (Oui je continue à la traduire, désolée pour la longue attente), et oui je prévoie de terminer la trad et de continuer avec le troisième volet de cette fict, pas de soucis, je n'ai aucune intention de l'abandonner!), Skoliro (j'ai bien entamer le chap suivant d'Anarkia et ensuite je m'attaque au prochain chap de cette fict, patience), Ashaika (Pour moi aussi elle est addictive, crois-moi! Ravie de ne pas être la seule), lettibelly (voilà quelques réponses à tes questions, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap), Kaori Jade (Effectivement, cette fict est tellement longue que ça vaut le coup de tout relire ! La deuxième partie est terminée et l'auteur a écrit 2 ou 3 chaps de la troisième partie, j'ai encore du travail à faire!), Hideaki sama (ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur), sasou22 (Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être un vampire, mais peut-être y sera-t-il forcé par les circonstances ou par Namach. Je suis contente que tu aimes aussi mes autres trads, ça me fait plaisir!), juju-chan (merci beaucoup de tes compliments, c'est très gentil) et princesse-noya (je te remercie de tes encourragements, la suite dans quelques temps mais elle va arriver).


End file.
